Au-delà des étoiles- Arc 6
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Après cinq longues années dans la galaxie de pégase, Rosanna revient enfin chez elle, sur son monde natal. Mais la porte des étoiles a prit son dû, et plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant.
1. Prologue

**Résumé des arcs précédents:**

-Markus, un traqueur _wraith_ , originellement capturé par l'équipe de Sheppard, a trahi les siens et est entré au service d'Atlantis, dans le seul et unique but de rester au côté de Rosanna Gady, une artiste terrienne venue sur la cité pour comprendre pourquoi, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle peint des symboles Anciens.

Durant un an et demi, leur amitié ne fait que se renforcer, mais Markus finit par fuir la cité avec l'accord de Weir et la complicité de la soldate Milena Giacometti, afin de protéger Rosanna de son influence qu'il juge, à tort, néfaste.

-Six mois plus tard, Rosanna, Milena et près de cinquante autres atlantes sont capturés par des _wraiths_ et offerts en cadeau à Silla, l'ancienne reine de Markus, qui leur voue une haine féroce.

Sur la ruche de cette dernière, Rosanna retrouve Markus, que ses anciens frères torturent depuis des semaines en vain. Elle y rencontre aussi Pierre, un scientifique alien fasciné par les humains et qui semble avoir une certaine curiosité pour elle, ainsi que Tom, un enfant _wraith_ qui les aidera à s'échapper.

Au prix de lourdes pertes, ils parviennent à fuir, et afin que le _Dart_ contenant la vie de plus de cinquante prisonniers puisse s'éloigner de la ruche, Markus décide de se sacrifier en restant en arrière, Rosanna l'imitant, à sa plus grande horreur.

Silla, une fois de plus humiliée, ne les tue pas, mais sur une suggestion de Pierre, les transforme en coureurs, pendant que Milena et les autres survivants rentrent sur Atlantis avec le petit Tom qui s'est glissé subrepticement dans le cockpit du chasseur.

-Durant deux ans, Markus et Rosanna parcourent la galaxie, la moitié des traqueurs _wraiths_ sur leurs traces, Silla ayant mis la plus grosse prime jamais offerte pour des coureurs sur leur tête : un croiseur de guerre avec son équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Milena, aidée de Jin'shi, une archéologue de la race _Irän_ \- des insectoïdes pacifiques, lointains cousins des _wraiths_ -, élève Tom, d'abord sous la protection d'un immense bouclier Ancien, où ils sont rapidement rejoints par la tribu de Sama, derniers survivants de l'extermination de leur peuple par les _wraiths_ , puis, plus tard, dans le village d'Estain, sur la planète Oumana, lorsque Tom, devenu adolescent, doit commencer à se nourrir d'énergie vitale.

-Parallèlement, Delleb, une reine _wraith_ poussée par des visions divines, abandonne sa ruche et part à la recherche d'un mystérieux symbole, accompagnée seulement de Zil'reyn, son fidèle commandant, et de l'esclave personnelle de ce dernier, la jeune Azur.

Durant de longs mois, ils errent de planète en planète, en vain, croisant par trois fois la route de Markus et de Rosanna. Finalement, Delleb réalisera que le symbole qu'elle cherche, Rosanna le porte sous la forme d'un vaste tatouage dorsal : elle décide donc de coller au train de l'humaine, bien qu'elles aient de la peine à se supporter.

-Rosanna, qui vient tout juste de retrouver sa liberté grâce à Kenny, le lieutenant de Todd, apprend qu'Atlantis a quitté Pégase pour la Terre, l'excentrique capitaine détenu à bord. Simultanément, ils retrouvent Milena, Amanda et Dampa Kang, qui vivent à présent sur Oumana en compagnie de Tom après avoir refusé de quitter la galaxie en les abandonnant derrière.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Sheppard, McKay et Todd mettent sur pied une vaste mystification afin de renvoyer Atlantis dans Pégase malgré le refus de la Commission.

Dans Pégase, sur Oumana et sur l'impulsion conjointe de Rosanna et de Milena - soutenue par Delleb -, une étrange expérience sociologique qui prend le nom d'Ouman'shii naît de la fragile alliance entre des _wraiths_ et des humains.

Poussée par la nécessité et un odieux chantage de Pierre - le _wraith_ qui lui a implanté son traceur sur la ruche de Silla -, Rosanna est forcée à affronter l'ancienne reine de Markus qu'elle parvient à vaincre au prix de lourds sacrifices, gagnant son trône et un vaste territoire qu'il lui faut à présent défendre, ainsi que plus de mille _wraiths_ à convertir à la philosophie ouman'shii.

-De difficultés en alliances, les choses avancent, et petit à petit, ce qui était un pari dément prend la forme d'un rêve viable, qui ne cesse de grandir et de se renforcer.

Milena adopte le dernier enfant survivant de la ruche de Silla, un bébé _wraith_ prénommé Zen'kan, tandis que Pierre - Silmalyn de son vrai nom -, qui a entre-temps prêté serment à Rosanna, se met à étudier les deux hybrides afin de tenter de trouver une cure pour Drysse, que la mutation affaiblit.

A la surprise générale, les Grinnaldiens, le premier peuple rencontré par Rosanna à son arrivée dans Pégase, décident de se joindre dans leur ensemble à leur alliance, guidés par leur chamanes et leurs visions, ouvrant une nouvelle voie pour la toute jeune nation.

C'est d'ailleurs durant la grande fête organisée par les natifs pour célébrer leur alliance qu'Amanda Strauss finira par céder aux avances guère subtiles d'un des fils de Delleb, Trel'kan, dépassant ses préjugés et ses blocages au profit d'un raisonnement rationnel.

Lorsque Léonard, l'ingénieur _wraith_ manchot qui a réparé l' _Utopia_ , une frégate Ancienne qu'ils ont découvert lorsqu'ils étaient coureurs, apprend à Rosanna qu'il a détecté Atlantis, de retour dans Pégase, Rosanna organise une mission d'infiltration sur la cité afin d'y récupérer Todd, retenu prisonnier et sujet volontaire d'une nouvelle expérimentation de rétrovirus qui l'affaiblit gravement, le privant de ses capacités de _wraith_ et faisant défaillir ses organes les uns après les autres.

Une fois le commandant en sécurité à bord de l' _Utopia_ , Silmalyn (aidé de Todd) inverse le processus, et l'antique _wraith_ est rendu à son lieutenant Kenny, permettant à Rosanna de tenir sa promesse - avec un an de retard - avant de retourner sur Oumana annoncer aux autres qu'ils ont découvert Atlantis.

Annonce qui tombe à l'eau, l'équipe de Sheppard ayant été capturée par des _wraiths_ de Delleb durant son absence. Face à la résistance farouche des Terriens, la reine n'a eu d'autre choix que de demander à Milena de les calmer, et c'est donc sur d'étranges retrouvailles que cet opus s'achève.


	2. Chapitre 1

La bruit strident de la sonnette la tira de sa contemplation morose d'une programmation télévisuelle totalement inintéressante.

« C'est ouvert ! » hurla-t-elle, manœuvrant avec difficulté le fauteuil afin de quitter la modeste pièce à vivre carrelée, à la fois salon, bureau et salle à manger, pour se diriger vers le couloir.

« Entrez, c'est ouvert ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau, avant de cracher quelques injures alors que la roue se prenait dans le chambranle, tout juste assez large pour qu'elle puisse passer, et encore en prenant assez d'élan et en retirant vite ses mains. Appartement adapté aux handicapé, mon cul !

La porte s'entrouvrit enfin.

« Mme Gady ? »

« Ouais, ici. Vous voulez quoi ? » grinça-t-elle, renonçant à passer et trop énervée pour être vraiment polie.

« Bonjour Mme Gady. Ulrich Meyer, de Diesbach-Mercier Pharmaceutics. » déclara l'homme à la trentaine victorieuse, costard sur mesure et montre de luxe à l'appui.

« Vous savez pas lire ? Je veux pas de démarcheurs. » grinça-t-elle.

« Allons, Mme Gady, je ne suis pas un démarcheur. » répondit-il, se glissant souplement dans l'appartement.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez pas non plus une tronche de journaliste, alors que foutez-vous ici ? » grommela-t-elle, tentant en vain de manœuvrer la chaise roulante.

« Je suis venu pour vous faire une proposition, Madame.» déclara l'homme, repoussant délicatement le fauteuil avant de la piloter jusqu'à la table, l'installant devant d'autorité avant de venir se placer derrière une chaise.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous me voulez. »

L'homme soupira, et posant sa serviette en cuir sur la table, en extirpa un dossier cartonné jaune.

« Nous savons beaucoup de choses sur vous, Mme Gady. Vous avez participé à un projet top secret américain, avez été portée disparue, déclarée morte en mission même, et c'est ainsi qu'ils vous remercient pour toutes vos années de bons et loyaux services ?! Un appartement miteux et une pension d'handicapé qui n'en mérite même pas le nom ? »

« Vous êtes au courant que c'est un chauffard bourré qui m'a collé dans ce fauteuil ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Il n'empêche que vous méritez mieux. »

Elle grogna.

« Mais j'ai pas mieux, alors venez-en au fait ou foutez le camp. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'il s'asseyait, feuilletant le dossier.

« Mmh... oui. Vous avez donc travaillé pour le programme Porte des étoiles... sur Atlantis. Apparemment vous travailliez sur la cité avant d'être enlevée par des aliens. »

Elle le fixa de longs instants, un sourcil levé.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fumé, mais ça a l'air de faire bien planer. Vous devriez me donner le numéro de votre dealer, ça me permettra peut-être de me changer les idées. »

L'homme posa son dossier, la regardant avec un sourire compatissant.

« Ils vous ont laissé tomber, Mme Gady, pas la peine de continuer à les protéger. Toute cette merveilleuse technologie et ils vous laissent croupir là. Quelle cruauté ! »

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle frappa du poing sur la table.

« Ça suffit ! Pour la dernière fois, j'ai participé à une mission archéologique au Moyen-Orient où j'ai effectivement été prise en otage, torturée et pourchassée ! Il n'y a aucun alien dans toute cette histoire, pas plus que de programme Portail des étoiles ou que sais-je ! Maintenant veuillez sortir de chez moi, ou j'appelle la police. »

L'homme se redressa, levant les mains en un geste apaisant.

« Très bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, Mme Gady. Voici ma carte. Sachez juste ceci : nous avons les moyens de vous rendre vos jambes, et votre vie.» déclara-t-il, posant ostensiblement le petit carton blanc sur la table en contreplaqué.

Elle le fixa quelques instants d'un regard perçant, semblant sonder ses intentions.

« Et que voulez-vous en échange ? Comme vous l'avez très justement fait remarquer, je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« Des informations, de simples informations. C'est votre expertise qui nous intéresse, rien de plus, Mme Gady. »

« Si vous voulez une analyse des fresques syriennes pré-islamiques, je suis votre femme, sinon je ne peux rien pour vous. »

« Prenez le temps de réfléchir, Mme Gady. Rien ne presse.» la salua-t-il, rajustant son complet avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, il se retourna vers elle, la main toujours sur la poignée.

« Au fait, très joli tableau. » déclara-t-il, désignant la grande toile qui ornait un des murs du salon, qui représentait de grandes tours d'acier scintillant sur un océan infini sous deux immenses lunes paisibles.

Elle continua à fixer avec fureur la porte, bien après son départ, puis attrapant la petite carte, la jeta dans un tiroir rempli de divers papiers, élastiques et autres piles de rechanges avant de le refermer brutalement.

Elle avait bien essayé de peindre, mais avait fini par renoncer, et s'était contentée de fusiller du regard les nuages lourds d'orages qui défilaient sur le morne complexe immobilier qu'elle habitait, louant un petit appartement au cinquième étage d'une barre d'habitation en béton construite trente ans plus tôt en banlieue de la capitale vaudoise, Lausanne.

Le bruit d'une clé qu'on tourne en vain dans la serrure la sortit de ses ruminations, et si elle ne parvint pas à accrocher un sourire à ses lèvres, au moins parvint-elle à effacer le froncement de ses sourcils.

« Je suis rentré. »

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda-t-elle au géant aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en semblaient presque blancs, qui prit le temps d'accrocher son long manteau de cuir brun au portant avant de répondre.

« Bien, je suppose. Ce crétin d'Overnay s'évertue toujours à me parler comme à un attardé mental, mais M. Henry m'a félicité pour mon travail de recensement des geais des chênes dans le Jorat. »

« Tu vois que tu es fait pour ce travail. » se voulut-elle encourageante.

« Si tu le dis... » maugréa l'homme, penchant son immense stature au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

« Une fois de plus, tu n'as rien mangé de la journée, Rosanna.» constata-t-il sombrement en avisant l'évier et l'égouttoir vierges de toute vaisselle avant de scruter ses traits de ses yeux gris pâle, tentant d'y discerner le moindre signe de malnutrition.

« Je vais très bien, Markus ! »

« Tu dois manger, sinon tu ne pourras jamais récupérer de ton accident. » répliqua-t-il, sortant des placards une casserole et un paquet de pâtes - leur principale alimentation depuis quelques mois.

« Je suis dans une chaise roulante, que veux-tu que je récupère ?! »

Il soupira, et elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le placard mural au-dessus de l'évier, les mèches échappées de son catogan formant un rideau d'ombre sur ses traits durs, aux pommettes hautes et aux traits comme taillés à la serpe.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, tandis que la casserole oubliée sous le robinet débordait en glougloutant.

Elle resta là, plantée dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les phalanges blanches de trop serrer les accoudoirs de sa prison personnelle.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, puis le géant se tourna, et vint s'agenouiller devant elle, relevant d'une main douce son menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Rosanna, ma douce compagne, il y a beaucoup de choses qui m'échappent, beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas, et j'ai perdu tellement de choses. Des pans entiers de ma vie. Tu es mon ancre, mon repère. Sans toi, je suis perdu dans ce monde dont je ne sais rien. Je sais que tu as atrocement souffert, et que tu souffres encore à chaque instant, mais j'ai besoin de toi, de ta force et de cette farouche envie de vivre qui brûle si fort en toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serai à tes côtés, mais je t'en prie, ne laisse pas cette flamme merveilleuse mourir. Ne laisse pas ton âme s'éteindre. »

Elle sourit, d'un pauvre petit sourire résigné. Un pauvre petit sourire triste et sans joie.

Posant une main sur la joue douce de l'homme, elle joua du pouce avec le petit bouc qu'il portait.

« J'ai survécu à bien pire, Markus. Ça ira. Ça ira. » murmura-t-elle, tentant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Avec un sourire à peine plus lumineux, il se redressa, l'embrassant sur le front avant de se retourner pour aller couper l'eau.

Elle le regarda s'affairer encore quelques instants, puis faisant demi-tour, se dirigea vers le meuble où elle avait jeté la carte qu'elle n'eut guère de peine à retrouver.

Dessus trois lettres : DMP et un numéro de téléphone.

Tripotant pensivement le carton, cornant mécaniquement les coins, elle réfléchit longuement, puis glissa la carte dans la poche de son survêtement, alors que Markus l'appelait pour manger.


	3. Chapitre 2

Pour des raisons de cohérence, j'ai préféré publier d'abord ce chapitre et publierai le premier de _par-delà le destin_ mardi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Huit mois plus tôt._

* * *

Rosanna n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle pourrait simplement traverser la Porte et rentrer chez elle, mais pas même dans le pire de ses cauchemars, elle n'avait imaginé être traitée ainsi, en ennemie.

Au début, l'accueil avait été chaleureux, et elle avait même pu faire quelques allers-retours sur Oumana, pour prévenir Delleb de sa volonté de rentrer sur son monde natal, et préparer correctement son départ. Elle s'était sentie bienvenue. Puis le Dr Weir avait prévenu la Terre, et tout s'était gâté.

Elle n'en voulait pas à Elisabeth, pas plus qu'à John d'ailleurs, préférant concentrer sa colère sur les trois envoyés de la Commission qui, depuis maintenant des jours, la traitaient en prisonnière.

Les deux hommes et la femme avaient instantanément exigé qu'avec Markus, ils soient tous deux placés en détention dans des cellules Anciennes différentes, ce que Weir avait catégoriquement refusé, mais ils avaient tout de même été assigné à résidence dans leurs deux chambres respectives, et ils ne pouvaient sortir que sur convocation et sous une étroite escorte.

Markus était pour son plus grand déplaisir à nouveau obligé de porter un gantelet de cuir à la main droite, mais l'unique autre option étant les entraves complètes, il s'en contentait, toisant avec superbe les trois Terriens à chaque fois qu'il les rencontrait.

Le lendemain de leur retour sur la cité, Weir les avaient interrogé sur le mystère de la disparition de Todd, et afin d'épargner un désagréable moment à Markus, elle avait avoué sa responsabilité à la diplomate(1), qui avait conclu leur entretien par un « J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trompée, Mme Gady » et une interdiction stricte et absolue d'en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre, et tout particulièrement aux envoyés de la Commission qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. Et ils n'avaient rien dit. Ni sur Todd, ni sur de nombreux détails de ce qu'ils avaient accompli, vécu, découvert et appris en presque quatre ans loin d'Atlantis.

Si au début, du moins pour elle, les entretiens s'étaient voulu faussement informels, face à son refus catégorique de leur fournir un moyen de localiser tous les vaisseaux _wraiths_ ouman'shii, ou de leur remettre les clés de l'alliance, les trois envoyés s'étaient fait de plus en plus menaçants, et huit jours après son arrivée sur la cité, les choses commençaient à sérieusement ressembler à de la torture. Pas de pince, de fouet ou de lame, mais elle était enfermée depuis plus de deux jours dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, sans eau ni nourriture, sous une lumière éblouissante, avec toujours un des trois envoyés pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne dorme pas, lui posant sporadiquement des questions ou la menaçant, en vain.

Dès que la tournure des événements avait pris cette direction, elle avait abandonné ses airs avenants et s'était murée dans un silence hautain, ravalant sa bile et la soif qui lui ravageait la gorge pour ne pas leur laisser le plaisir de la voir s'affaiblir. Grâce à Markus et au lien dont ils ignoraient tout, si son corps s'épuisait lentement, son esprit pouvait prendre de brèves pauses, le _wraith_ oubliés depuis longtemps dans sa chambre prenant les commandes de son corps pendant qu'elle s'abandonnait à quelques minutes de rêves fiévreux.

Et ils avaient eu la satisfaction de voir leurs bourreaux perdre pied petit à petit. Ils s'attendaient à trouver une femme brisée, effrayée et sans volonté, qui serait un pantin prêt à tout pour rentrer chez elle, et à la place, ils se heurtaient à un silence farouche et à une résistance insoupçonnée.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire prédateur. S'ils savaient tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. La peur de la traque, les combats, la mort toujours imminente, l'enzyme et les ravages de l'addiction, Delleb et Markus qui lui avaient appris à protéger son esprit contre les plus vicieuses tortures mentales, Silla, sa cruauté et tout le reste. Ils n'étaient rien qu'une nuisance. Un obstacle sur son chemin, qui disparaîtrait de lui-même avec le temps. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la laisser mourir, alors elle n'avait qu'à attendre. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient la nourrir, l'abreuver et la laisser dormir et au final, ce serait eux qui perdraient, car elle avait le temps, beaucoup de temps. Des années si nécessaire. Que ce soit par le biais d'Atlantis, par les voies « officielles » ou par ses propres moyens, elle reviendrait sur Terre. Qu'ils la menacent donc, qu'ils l'affament donc, elle n'avait pas peur d'eux, car quoiqu'il arrive, ils étaient déjà perdants. Ils le seraient toujours.

Comme elle s'y attendait, dès l'instant où les conditions de sa détention arrivèrent aux oreilles de Weir, tout fut fini.

Une division de marines envahit la salle, mettant en joue ses bourreaux, tandis que le Dr Keller se précipitait vers elle, prête à l'ausculter.

Concentrant ses forces déclinantes derrière son masque de marbre, elle accrocha un sourire avenant à ses lèvres et se leva, bloquant ses genoux pour s'empêcher de vaciller sous les vertiges, laissant un regard parfaitement indifférent traîner sur les trois représentants avant de suivre la doctoresse, qui à peine arrivée dans le couloir la força à s'asseoir sur une civière, lui pinçant le gras du bras pour estimer son taux de déshydratation, avant de lui fourrer une bouteille d'eau dans les mains en pestant tout en lui fichant une perfusion de sérum physiologique dans le bras. Résistant à l'envie de tout boire d'un coup, Rosanna fit lentement tourner le liquide dans sa bouche, tentant de rassurer sur son état une Weir furibonde et navrée, qui la laissa bien vite aux bons soins de Keller pour renvoyer séance tenante les trois représentants.

Elle avait gagné cette bataille, mais pas la guerre.

Ils étaient toujours escortés par des marines, et Markus devait toujours porter le gantelet, mais ils n'étaient plus consignés à leurs quartiers, et le lendemain elle put dire au revoir à Amanda et à Dampa qui repartaient sur Terre à l'occasion d'une ouverture de Porte routinière.

Milena, qui n'avait rien su des méthodes de la Commissions, tenta en vain de plaider leur cause, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Et alors que la vaillante militaire repartait en sens inverse furibonde et que les dernières troupes relevées traversaient la Porte, Rosanna s'avança, lançant le premier assaut de la seconde bataille.

« Dr Weir, je souhaiterais requérir un entretien radio privé avec le représentant de Suisse à la Commission, s'il vous plaît. »

La diplomate l'observa une seconde ou deux, un sourcil levé, puis se tournant vers le technicien en charge des communications, hocha la tête.

La réponse du SGC et des trois représentants fraîchement arrivés fut immédiate. La Commission allait en discuter. Autre manière de dire qu'ils espéraient n'avoir rien à faire, mais cela importait peu, elle avait pris ses précautions, en la personne de Dampa Kang, porteur d'un message à destination du Dr Reinard, qui elle l'espérait, était encore représentant européen et recruteur officiel du SGC pour l'Europe.

Que la Commission soit arrivée à un consensus ou que sa manœuvre ait fonctionné, elle ne le saurait jamais, mais deux jours à peine plus tard, la Terre ouvrait un vortex, en profitant pour leur envoyer trois scientifiques et une dizaines de caisses, en même temps qu'un contact radio pour elle.

Weir eut la bonté de lui prêter son bureau et lorsqu'elle s'installa derrière l'écran, ce fut pour y découvrir le visage rouge et congestionné d'un quinquagénaire aux cheveux blancs, trop à l'étroit dans son col de chemise, et dont la couperose trahissait l'amour du vin, pas toujours d'excellente qualité.

« Je suis Edouard Schwaab, le représentant helvétique à la Commission internationale, venez-en au fait, Mme Gady. » déclara l'homme avec un lourd accent suisse allemand.

« Bonjour, M. Schwaab, c'est un immense plaisir de parler à un concitoyen après toutes ces années. »

« Au fait, Mme Gady, au fait. »

« Soit. Je vous propose de court-circuiter le SGC et le reste de la Commission afin que notre pays puisse bénéficier directement de mon expérience durant ses cinq années. »

« Nous bénéficions déjà des connaissances de la mission Atlantis, qui je vous le rappelle est une mission internationale. » répondit-il, vaguement blasé.

« Certes, mais combien de technologies extraterrestres exactement avez-vous pu étudier ? Est ce que l'Amérique a partagé la moindre parcelle de toute la puissance militaire dont regorge cette cité avec qui que ce soit ? Je ne doute pas que l'EPFL ou l'EPFZ (2) ont dû produire une ou deux pièces pour la flotte terrienne, mais un seul de ces scientifiques a-t-il la moindre idée de ce à quoi servira ce qu'il a fabriqué ? »

L'homme se renfrogna.

« Qu'auriez-vous à nous offrir ? Vous êtes une artiste. »

« Une artiste qui a vécu durant plus de trois ans au milieu des natifs de cette galaxie, et plus particulièrement des _wraiths_. Je parle couramment deux langues aliens, et croyez-moi, j'ai appris quelques petites choses. Ce que je vous propose, c'est un moyen à terme de ne plus être dépendant du SGC et de l'Amérique pour accéder aux étoiles. Imaginez le potentiel qui s'ouvrirait à nous. Les progrès scientifiques, le poids politique que cela donnerait à la Suisse... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant l'homme avec un sourire bienveillant. A présent, ce n'était plus de l'ennui, mais une lueur d'intérêt qui brillait dans ses yeux à côté de la méfiance.

« Et que demandez-vous en échange, Mme Gady ? »

« Rien de bien compliqué, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, revoir ma famille. Laissez-moi retrouver la terre qui m'a vue naître et la montrer à mon compagnon. Garantissez-nous la sécurité et la liberté, et que nous pourrons repartir dans quatre cent nonante et un jours au plus tard, ici dans Pégase. »

« Vous en demandez beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? Un billet aller-retour sur Terre et la garantie que nos droits seront respectés, contre la possibilité d'avoir votre propre accès au reste de l'univers et toute mon expertise en technologie et culture alien ? »

« Vous êtes dure en affaires. » soupira Schwaab, essuyant son front luisant avec un mouchoir.

« Non. C'est vous qui allez l'être. Vous allez convaincre la Commission que je suis une citoyenne suisse, qui a été enlevée, détenue et torturée contre son gré, et qu'en tant que telle, je ne suis qu'une victime qui a le droit de retrouver les siens. Vous allez les convaincre que je ne suis en rien une menace, ni pour la Terre, ni - et cela, seuls vous et moi saurons que c'est faux - pour la suprématie américaine. » répliqua-t-elle, toujours souriante.

« Tout à l'heure, vous parliez de votre compagnon. De qui s'agit-t-il ? »

« Vous avez lu les rapports sur moi, vous savez qui c'est. »

« Il s'agit d'un de ces _wraiths_ , un tueur d'hommes. C'est impossible ! »

« Markus est un _wraith_ , c'est indéniable, mais il n'a plus tué d'humain depuis bien longtemps. Il n'en a plus besoin pour se nourrir et je puis vous garantir qu'il n'est en rien une menace. »

L'homme réfléchit, triturant son col trop serré alors qu'une grosse goutte de sueur roulait sur son front.

« Si nous acceptions, il ne pourrait de toute manière pas sortir, c'est un alien, un alien dangereux, et au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, l'humanité ne sait rien. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, mais fort heureusement, il existe un moyen de le rendre presque parfaitement humain et cela vous permettrait d'étudier quelques-unes de ces choses auquel le SGC ne vous donne pas accès. »

« En somme, vous nous fourniriez votre expertise contre un sauf-conduit ? »

« Pendant presque cinq cents jours, en effet, Mr Schwaab. »

« Pourquoi cinq cents exactement, Mme Gady ? »

Elle allait abattre sa plus dangereuse carte.

« Parce que si je ne suis pas de retour dans cette galaxie avant la fin de ce délai, les _wraiths_ débarqueront en masse sur Terre, et cette fois, Atlantis ne suffira pas à la protéger. »

L'homme pâlit.

« Est-ce une menace, Mme Gady ? »

« Pas vraiment. Un avertissement. Je suis un gros bouton rouge. Du genre à causer l'apocalypse si, à la fin de ce compte à rebours, je ne suis pas revenue là où je le désire... »

« Et si nous refusons de vous laisser venir ? »

« Alors je viendrai par mes propres moyens, avec ces mêmes _wraiths_. »

L'homme s'essuya à nouveau le front.

« Il ne s'est jamais agi d'une négociation, n'est-ce pas, Mme Gady ? » soupira-t-il.

« Non, en effet. Avec votre aide ou non, au final je reviendrai sur Terre, mais je suis Suisse. Je n'aime pas les solutions violentes, la guerre, tout ce genre de choses. Je préfère négocier et trouver un accord qui satisfasse tout le monde. C'est pour cela que je vous ai proposé mes connaissances en échange de ma venue. Parce que je ne cherche pas la guerre, mais la paix. »

« Mais vous êtes prête à la mener si cela est nécessaire... » nota sombrement le représentant.

« Tout à fait. Si je puis vous donner un petit conseil : ne parlez pas de notre entretien à vos collègues de la Commission. Parlez-en à nos dirigeants, mais ne leur parlez pas du bouton rouge, parlez-leur des bénéfices. Montrez-leur tout ce que notre petite confédération aurait à y gagner et vous serez le héros qui a ouvert à la Suisse une nouvelle ère de prospérité. Celui qui a fait entrer pour de bon la Confédération helvétique dans l'ère galactique, intergalactique même ! »

A nouveau, il réfléchit, tiraillant sur son col.

« J'ai entendu votre proposition Mme Gady. Je vais transmettre le message. »

« Faites, Mr Schwaab. Faites donc. »

L'écran s'éteignit et elle se releva. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et, pour tranquilliser les autres acteurs de ce vaste jeu d'échecs, à jouer les innocentes.

Et pendant que Milena, qui avait reçu l'autorisation de reprendre du service tout en continuant à vivre sur Oumana, tentait en vain d'organiser une visite diplomatique de Delleb sur la cité, elle s'était soumise docilement avec Markus à la pléthore de tests médicaux, mentaux, comportementaux et autres qui devaient permettre de valider leur départ pour la Terre.

Ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement pour répondre de la manière la plus adéquate qui soit aux questions du psychologue, bien que Markus ne l'ait fait que de mauvaise grâce. Parallèlement, et même s'il s'agissait d'un grossier mensonge, ils avaient joué une comédie, redevenant le temps de quelques jours ceux qu'ils étaient avant d'être coureurs. Ceux qui étaient familiers aux habitués de la cité. Ceux qui les rassureraient et faciliteraient leur accès à son monde natal. Et ça avait marché.

Trois semaines après leur arrivée, le _Dédale_ entrait en orbite de la planète, et ils avaient une cabine réservée à son bord.

* * *

(1)Visiblement beaucoup n'ont pas compris la démarche de Rosanna avec Todd dont voici l'explication.

Elle a passé assez de temps sur Atlantis pour savoir comment les choses fonctionnent. Pour savoir que si Todd est toujours entre leurs mains et en vie à leur retour dans pégase, ils ne le laisseront pas partir. Ils ne peuvent pas le laisser partir. Elle sait aussi par Milena and Co qu'il est leur cobaye, et a la certitude qu'il est bien plus utile en wraith et libre que dans l'état où elle l'as récupéré. Enfin, elle a préféré mettre Atlantis devant le fait accompli que arguer longtemps au risque que ça ne fonctionne pas. Après tout, ses objectifs ne sont plus exactement ceux d'Atlantis. Et ce faisant, pour elle évite à la diplomate beaucoup de questions gênantes et lui permet d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne plus garder Todd en otage (Aka, c'est pas de notre faute, on n'as rien pu faire!)

(2) Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale de Lausanne ou de Zurich. L'EPFZ est 8e mondiale pour les sciences, et L'EPFL 47e, avec en 33e position l'Université de Genève.


	4. Chapitre 3

**_A partir de maintenant et sauf avis contraire, je vais poster en alternance, un chapitre d'au-delà des étoiles et un chapitre de par-delà le destin._**

 ** _Bonne lecture et à mardi avec Delleb!_**

* * *

 _Et son extraordinaire humaine avait convaincu ses semblables. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait obtenu de cette Commission son retour sur Terre, et plus incroyable encore, un libre passage pour lui, alors que cette même Commission, d'après les bruits de couloir, avait tenté de disséquer le commandant Ko'reyn. Weir semblait craindre qu'il ne courre le même risque, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Rosanna savait être persuasive, et même si elle ne lui avait pas tout révélé de son plan afin qu'il ne soit pas une fois encore tiraillé entre son amour pour elle et son allégeance à Atlantis, il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait préparé une issue de secours. Des garanties, quelque chose._

 _Le colonel Caldwell avait dû obéir aux ordres, et devait les embarquer, mais il avait posé ses conditions, et même si elles lui déplaisaient grandement, il était prêt à s'y soumettre._

 _Il s'était donc retrouvé à attendre d'être téléporté à bord, vêtu d'une détestable combinaison grise, telle que celle qu'il avait porté lorsqu'il n'était encore que Venn'kan, le traqueur prisonnier des atlantes, et des entraves également similaires à celles qu'il avait arboré alors._

 _Par soutien pour lui, et pour montrer son désaccord total avec ces mesures, Rosanna avait enfilé une combinaison identique, défiant du regard les six marines qui les entouraient en attendant leur départ._

 _Elisabeth Weir s'approcha, évitant soigneusement de regarder ses chaînes._

 _« Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Markus, en ce qui me concerne... »_

 _« Je sais, Madame. N'y pensez plus, ce n'est pas important.» la rassura-t-il._

 _« C'est important, au contraire ! Vous n'êtes pas un ennemi d'Atlantis ou de la Terre, Markus. »_

 _Il inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance._

 _« Docteur Weir, vous le savez, Rosanna,le capitaine Giacometti, moi, beaucoup d'autres le savent, mais pas tous. Un jour viendra, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. S'il faut que je porte ces liens ridicules pour que Rosanna puisse retrouver les siens, je le ferais. »_

 _Il sentit combien ses mots avaient touché sa compagne et il dut se retenir de sourire._

 _« Je n'en suis pas moins désolée. Bon voyage à vous deux. »_

 _« Merci, docteur Weir. Nous reviendrons bientôt. » promit son humaine, et pas plus que sa reine, il ne douta de la véracité de ses propos._

 _La diplomate appuya sur sa radio et un éclat blanc les engloutit._

Jewel, sa tasse de café à la main, vint prendre son poste pour le deuxième quart de la nuit.

« Alors, du nouveau, Parkinson ? » demanda-t-elle au marine à la coupe brosse qui l'avait précédée et qui lui céda son fauteuil avec joie.

« Rien du tout. A croire que les enregistrements sont montés en boucle. »

L'homme sourit à son air alarmé.

« J'ai vérifié, ce n'est pas le cas. » la rassura-t-il.

Elle se détendit et s'installa devant les écrans.

Quatre caméras pour couvrir une minuscule cabine de trois mètres sur trois meublée d'un lit à étage, d'une table, de deux chaises, et d'un WC avec évier intégré derrière un simple paravent de papier.

Quatre caméras qui filmaient sans arrêt depuis dix jours les deux occupants de la cellule.

Théoriquement la femme avait le droit de quitter la pièce pour aller manger ou se dégourdir les jambes, contrairement au _wraith_ , à qui on avait retiré toutes ses entraves sauf le gantelet, et qui avait l'interdiction stricte de quitter la cabine, dont la porte était de toute manière gardée en permanence par trois hommes. Le colonel Caldwell n'avait jamais vraiment digéré la prise de son vaisseau par cet autre _wraith_ , Todd, et depuis, il était devenu encore plus paranoïaque pour tout ce qui concernait les vampires stellaires. Non pas qu'elle ait quoi que ce soit à y redire, mais après dix jours à surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de l'alien, elle peinait de plus en plus à voir en quoi il pouvait bien être démoniaque. Tout ce qu'il faisait était atrocement routinier et terriblement ennuyeux. Tout les matins, à six heure douze très exactement, il se réveillait, toujours exactement deux minutes trente avant la femme, se levait d'un mouvement souple, et passait la demi-heure suivante à se laver et à entretenir avec un soin maniaque son bouc et ses longs cheveux, pendant que l'humaine paressait un peu au lit, puis faisait quelques étirements avant de venir prendre sa place au dessus du petit évier pour se laver.

A sept heures dix-huit, très précisément, il l'aidait à dompter et attacher ses longs cheveux, puis sa tâche finie, venait se poster face à elle, paume au dessus des siennes, en un déstabilisant face à face qui durait quelques minutes. A huit heures moins le quart au plus tard, ils étaient tous deux assis en tailleur au sol, aussi immobiles que des statues, les yeux fermés, en ce qu'elle supposait être une méditation qui durait jusqu'à ce que, vers midi, un soldat apporte le repas de la femme.

Si elle s'animait alors, et allait s'asseoir à la table pour manger, puis peindre dans le carnet que le colonel l'avait autorisé à conserver, l'alien ne bougeait jamais avant quatorze heures vingt-deux, où il se ranimait comme par magie, venant s'asseoir en face d'elle, l'observant travailler dans une immobilité absolue jusqu'au souper, que la femme prenait toujours en silence sous le regard de l'alien, après quoi ils reprenaient leur étrange face à face qui, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, lui donnait toujours envie de détourner les yeux, comme si elle surprenait quelque chose de très intime.

Après cela, ils enchaînaient de concert de longues séries de mouvements, jamais les mêmes, qui lui évoquaient un genre de _tai chi_ , ou des postures de combat au ralenti, et ce durant plus d'une heure chaque jour, avant de repartir pour une nouvelle méditation, qui ne s'interrompait qu'à vingt-deux heures lorsque la femme allait se coucher dans le lit du haut, laissant l'alien assis dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Une nuit sur deux, le _wraith_ se couchait, dormant pendant quatre heures très précisément, restant en méditation tout le reste du temps.

Et cette routine, qui durait depuis dix jours, portait sur les nerfs de Jewel, elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Ils ne faisaient strictement rien, ou presque, et pourtant ils ne montraient aucun signe d'ennui, aucun signe de rumination.

Caldwell avait insisté, ils devaient être attentifs au moindre signe de complot, de préparation d'un plan, de n'importe quoi. Des micros enregistraient chaque mot prononcé dans la cellule, mais chaque jour, ceux-ci se comptaient sur les doigts des mains.

La femme, Rosanna Gady se rappela-t-elle, avait insisté pour être placée dans la même pièce que le _wraith_ , et pourtant ils ne semblaient pas si proches. On lui avait dit que la femme était peut-être ce qu'on appelait une adoratrice. Une humaine au service des _wraiths_. Mais rien ne lui laissait penser qu'elle fût soumise à l'alien. On lui avait dit qu'ils avaient une relation charnelle contre-nature, et qu'elle s'accouplait avec lui, sans doute en échange de sa survie ou d'autre chose, mais une fois encore, rien ni dans leurs quelques paroles, ni dans leurs gestes ne lui laissait deviner autre chose qu'une puissante amitié et un sincère attachement entre eux. A part les quelques minutes que l'alien passait chaque matin à la coiffer, ils ne se touchaient pas, et les mots qu'ils échangeaient étaient essentiellement des formules de politesse convenues du type bonjour ou bonne nuit.

Et pourtant, chaque seconde passée à surveiller les écrans la mettait mal à l'aise, parce que sans qu'elle ne puisse dire pourquoi, elle avait la conviction qu'il se passait énormément de choses dans cette cellule. Des choses qui lui échappaient. Et de même, elle avait la certitude viscérale qu'il y avait entre les deux détenus infiniment plus que la relation cordiale qu'ils semblaient entretenir, bien qu'elle n'eût aucune idée claire de la nature de ce lien. Parkinson, Lemi, Olsgard, tous lui avaient certifié qu'elle se faisait des idées, et pourtant, pourtant, elle ne pouvait se sortir cette impression de la tête.

Ni cette Rosanna Gady, ni l'alien qui disait s'appeler Markus n'étaient réellement ce qu'ils prétendaient être depuis dix jours. Elle en aurait bien parlé au colonel, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait réellement sous ses yeux, et dire qu'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise n'aurait pas suffi. Ils mettaient tout le monde mal à l'aise, avec cette immobilité et ce silence inhumain et leurs gestes mystérieux. Elle ne pouvait qu'ouvrir l'œil, et se tenir prête.

 _Le voyage avait duré deux longues semaines. Deux semaines qui, malgré le mobilier, les repas chauds apportés deux fois par jour à son humaine et la présence d'un évier avec de l'eau courante, avaient un goût amer de cellule obscure sur une ruche. La saveur acide des retrouvailles désespérées dans le ventre du vaisseau qui l'avait vu naître. Personne ne les menaçait, mais ils étaient épiés en permanence par des caméras, et Rosanna avait insisté sur la nécessité de garder secrète la nature exacte de leur relation._

 _Ils avaient donc mis sur pied une routine qui leur permettrait de ne pas trop s'ankyloser tout en s'évadant de leur prison volante via l'imaginaire fertile de sa compagne._

 _Chaque jour, ils passaient plus de la moité de la journée plongés dans un état de semi-conscience, voyageant dans la mémoire ou les rêves de Rosanna, quand ils ne discutaient pas simplement, leurs esprits enlacés comme leurs corps ne pouvaient l'être._

 _Ça rendait le voyage supportable, mais la chaleur et la présence du corps de sa compagne contre lui la nuit lui manquait horriblement, autant que la saveur sucrée de ses lèvres, ou le doux chatouillis des mèches invariablement échappées de sa coiffure contre ses joues. Et par leur lien, constant et si rassurant, il sentait qu'elle se languissait de sa présence physique autant que lui. De ce petit quelque chose que les rêves ne pourraient jamais répliquer._

 _Lorsqu'un soldat était venu leur annoncer qu'ils seraient téléportés dans Cheyenne Mountain le lendemain à l'aube, il avait failli rugir de soulagement, malgré la perspective de devoir remettre ses entraves._

 _La base terrienne était bien moins impressionnante que ce qu'il imaginait. Des sombres couloirs de béton enterrés profondément sous terre, sans aucun souci d'esthétisme contrairement aux coursives de l'antique cité d'Atlantis. En vérité, la base lui faisait penser aux installation Geniis qu'il avait plus d'une fois explorées à la recherche de survivants à tuer._

 _Le dirigeant de la base, un certain général Landry, un humain presque bedonnant qui lui jeta un regard qui se voulait sévère mais ne l'impressionna pas le moins du monde, s'empressa de faire part de son opposition à sa venue sur Terre. A qui il s'adressait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée._

 _Ils furent emmenés à des chambres qui avaient visiblement été décorées pour paraître chaleureuses, mais qui, il n'était pas dupe, n'étaient rien d'autre que des cellules de luxe. Là, on lui retira ses entraves et ses vêtements qui avaient été fouillés de fond en comble lui furent rendus, tandis que Rosanna était emmenée pour un nouvel interrogatoire._

 _Laissé seul dans la pièce, il observa l'entretien par l'intermédiaire de l'esprit sa compagne qui avait été branchée à un appareil appelé un détecteur de mensonge, ne pouvant retenir un ou deux grondements amusés face à l'imbécillité de l'homme qui interrogeait son humaine._

 _« Vous considérez-vous comme une patriote fidèle à la nation, Mme Gady ? »_

 _« Votre question n'est pas assez précise. Quelle nation ? »_

 _« Répondez par oui ou par non, Madame. »_

 _Il s'esclaffa._

 _Son humaine ne dit rien, fixant patiemment l'homme, qui finit pas s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise._

 _«Je reformule. Êtes-vous une patriote fidèle à la nation américaine ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _Le mâle flancha un peu plus._

 _« Avez-vous commis de quelque manière que ce soit un acte de trahison envers la nation ?»_

 _« Non. »_

 _Il intervint, trop amusé pour se taire._

 _« Pourtant, Rosanna, tu as enlevé Todd... entre autres. » murmura-t-il dans son esprit._

 _« Oui, mais il n'a pas précisé envers quelle nation. Je n'ai commis aucune trahison envers les Ouman'shii. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. » répondit-elle avec malice._

 _Il ricana une fois de plus._

 _Stupide Terrien, il n'avait aucune chance contre sa femelle._

 _Et l'entretien se poursuivit ainsi durant plus d'une heure, avant que le technicien ne conclue que peut-être, éventuellement, il ne pouvait le jurer, elle n'était pas une menace._

 _Les humains du SGC n'avaient visiblement plus aucune raison de les retenir, et leurs quelques affaires, clairement fouillées en tout sens, leur furent rendues._

 _Le général Landry les accueillit dans une sorte de salle de réunion qui dominait la Porte des étoiles._

 _« Un transport de troupe part de l'aéroport de Colorado Springs pour la base de Rammstein en Allemagne dans deux heures. Le Dr Reinard vous accueillera là-bas. Il ne reste qu'un tout petit détail à régler. » déclara-t-il, posant un regard lourd de sens sur lui._

 _« Ah, oui. Bien sûr.» s'exclama son humaine, fourrageant furieusement dans son sac._


	5. Chapitre 4

Camille ne savait plus vraiment ce qui était le pire. Croire sa sœur morte, ou savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Le même vieillard qui était venu leur annoncer qu'elle était morte, le même homme qui leur avait remis son testament vidéo (1) était apparu deux semaines plus tôt pour leur dire que Rosanna était toujours en vie. Qu'elle avait été retrouvée saine et sauve, et qu'elle serait bientôt rapatriée.

Véronique avait fait une syncope, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait fait pour aller en cours depuis.

Le docteur leur avait proposé de faire venir un psychiatre, un Parisien spécialisé dans ce genre d'affaire. Ils étaient trop sonnés, ils avaient accepté, et l'homme était venu avec sa serviette en cuir et son écharpe en mohair. Il leur avait parlé de la culpabilité du survivant, et de ce à quoi ils devaient s'attendre. Il leur avait dit que Rosanna risquait de ne plus être celle qu'ils avaient connue. Qu'elle aurait sans doute peur de tout, et ne supporterait peut-être pas qu'on la touche. Que les bruits forts, les cris et les mouvements rapides pourraient la terroriser, et qu'elle aurait sans doute de lourds symptômes de choc post-traumatique. Il avait voulu leur dire que peut-être, elle aurait été violée, mais n'avait pas pu. Véronique lui avait jeté sa tasse au visage, et elle, elle s'était mise à sangloter hystériquement, malgré la main rassurante de son père qui enserrait la sienne.

Le psychologue qui avait évité la porcelaine peinte avait fini par calmer sa mère et les avaient rassuré : quoi qu'il en soit, elle restait leur fille, leur sœur. Ça ne serait pas facile, mais ils finiraient par retrouver la femme qu'ils avaient perdu.

Puis, il était parti, non sans avoir prescrit des anxiolytiques à sa mère et des somnifères pour elle.

Et ils avaient dû trouver le moyen de continuer à vivre, sachant que dans un jour ou une semaine, Rosanna serait à nouveau là.

Et d'une manière totalement improbable, la vie avait continué. Le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner, et par un frais matin de printemps, un de ces matins au ciel trop clair, le Dr Reinard était revenus, dans une belle berline noire conduite par un militaire en uniforme.

Il leur avait dit que Rosanna arriverait dans une heure, et ça avait été l'heure la plus longue de son existence. Si longue en vérité qu'elle soupçonna les horloges de la maison d'avoir été trafiquées.

Puis un gros 4x4 vert de l'armée était arrivé, suivi d'un fourgon bâché de la même couleur et d'un second tout-terrain.

Des militaires en étaient sortis, deux de chaque véhicule, et s'étaient précipités pour ouvrir l'arrière du fourgon bâché.

Véronique pleurait déjà à gros sanglots, déchiquetant inconsciemment son mouchoir entre ses mains, tandis qu'elle retenait son souffle, fixant le véhicule duquel sauta souplement un géant dont la longue chevelure scintillait dans la lumière matinale. L'homme se redressa, détaillant les alentours calmement, avant de poser un bref instant un regard d'une intensité inhumaine sur eux, lui donnant l'atroce impression d'être une souris face à un chat affamé. Puis Véronique poussa un petit cri, et elle se focalisa à nouveau sur le fourgon, alors qu'une seconde silhouette en émergeait, ignorant la main tendue d'un des militaires pour sauter agilement au sol.

Elle n'avait jamais eu les cheveux si longs, et elle était plus musclée, moins ronde que dans ses souvenirs, mais indubitablement, incontestablement, il s'agissait de sa sœur, vêtue d'un simple T-shirt blanc sous une veste en toile et d'un jeans droit, du genre de ceux qu'elle détestait tant porter.

Avec un gémissement aigu, Véronique se jeta en avant, enserrant sa fille perdue de toutes ses forces, pleurant, riant, criant et priant tout en même temps, alors que Rosanna, tétanisée, levait à moitié les bras, semblant pendant un instant prête à la frapper, puis l'instant passa, et elle la serra fort contre elle, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Loïc s'approcha, lentement, un bras tendu en avant, comme si il avait besoin de la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle n'était pas un rêve, et une fois rassuré, il se joignit en pleurant de joie à cette vaste étreinte.

Camille ne bougea pas.

« Vous n'allez pas la saluer ? » lui demanda le Dr Reinard, qui s'était approché sans qu'elle le remarque, la faisant sursauter.

« Non. je... non. »

Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à s'avancer ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à ressentir toute cette joie, cette exubérance ?

Vaguement, elle nota que les véhicules de l'armée repartaient.

« Camille ! Tu as tellement changé ! Que tu es belle ! »

Comment Rosanna avait-elle pu s'approcher si près d'elle sans qu'elle le remarque ?

« Heu... bonjour, Rosanna. » marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

«Camille ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Elle gémit alors que sa sœur la prenait dans ses bras, la serrant avec une force surprenante.

« Espèce de voleuse, tu mets mon parfum ! » s'exclama cette dernière en riant.

Pourquoi ses joues s'enflammaient-elles, pourquoi avoir honte de ça ?

«Je... j'ai commencé à le mettre quand tu as disparu... j'avais un peu l'impression que tu étais encore là, avec nous. » répondit-elle avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

« Oh, Cam... Je suis tellement désolée. Tellement. »

Et voilà ! C'était sa sœur qui avait vécu l'enfer, et elle, elle ramenait tout à son petit nombril !

« Ne t'en fais pas, petite sœur. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui m'est arrivé. »

Elle ne se sentit pas mieux, bien au contraire, mais Rosanna ne lui laissa pas le temps de trop réfléchir et la poussa gentiment à l'intérieur, où les attendaient déjà le Dr Reinard et du thé brûlant.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les quatre assis à la table, le docteur s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je vais vous laisser fêter vos retrouvailles en famille, juste deux dernières petites choses. Mme Gady, je sais que vous avez demandé que votre famille reçoivent les autorisations, mais ce n'est toujours pas le cas, vous ne pouvez donc leur communiquer aucune information classifiée. »

Sa sœur acquiesça.

« Ensuite, nous avons essayé de rester discrets sur le sujet, mais attendez-vous à recevoir la visite de journalistes. Une ressortissante suisse qui disparaît pendant des années dans le cadre d'une mission internationale et réapparaît ainsi après avoir été déclarée morte, ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. Évitez de répondre et s'ils deviennent trop insistants, contactez-moi. Sur ce, bonne journée. » les salua-t-il avant de s'esquiver.

La porte se referma sur le vieil homme, tandis que le silence tombait sur la pièce.

Une minute, puis deux.

« Tu... tu as faim ? » demanda Véronique d'une petite voix, brisant la chape de plomb qui semblait s'être abattue sur la pièce.

« Non, merci maman. »

« Oh, Rosy, tu nous a tellement manqué.» gémit-elle avant d'enfouir son visage dans un nouveau mouchoir à peine déchiqueté.

« Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué. Horriblement manqué. »

Véronique éclata en nouveaux sanglots vaguement riants.

« Et... euh... Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Loïc hésitant.

« Je vais bien. Oui, je vais bien. »

« Mais, c'est à dire que... on nous a dit que tu avais été... » Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

« Torturée ? » demanda Rosanna.

Il acquiesça, baissant la tête pour tenter de cacher ses larmes.

Sa sœur sourit doucement, d'un sourire qui en disait long, trop long.

Soudain une fureur immense la submergea, teintant sa vision et faisant battre son sang à ses tempes.

«Arrête ! Arrête de faire ça ! Dis-nous ce qui t'es arrivé ! » hurla-t-elle, frappant la table des deux poings.

Rosanna tourna son regard vers elle, la fixant d'un air triste.

« Je vais vous raconter ce que je peux. Je ne pourrais tout vous dire que lorsque vous aurez reçu et signé les formulaires. »

« Rien à foutre des formulaires ! Je veux tout savoir ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, calme-toi, Cam. »

« Non ! Non je ne me calmerai pas. Tu es partie sans rien dire à personne, sans nous demander notre avis ! Tu nous a envoyé des dizaines de ces foutus DVD cryptiques, et après tu disparais, Dieu sait où de l'autre côté du monde, et tu me demandes d'être calme ?! Pendant trois ans, tu étais morte ! Morte ! Et soudain il fallait que je sois parfaite, que je réussisse mes études, que j'accomplisse de grandes choses, peu importe que j'aie le cœur brisé ou que papa et maman s'occupent plus de ton fantôme que de moi ! »

Elle ignora les larmes de rage qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Maintenant que la porte était ouverte, il fallait que tout cela sorte.

Le regard désolé de sa sœur n'apaisa pas sa colère, pas plus que les sanglots de sa mère, qui scandait des « Oh, Camille... Camille... » en boucle.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de toutes ces histoires de secret défense. Je veux savoir pourquoi ma vie a été un enfer! »

Elle se rassit lentement.

« C'est vrai, tu as le droit de savoir... Vous avez le droit de savoir. » déclara Rosanna d'un ton apaisant, sa voix posée malgré la peine qui se lisait sur ses traits.

« Alors parle ! »

« Soit. Je ne vous ai jamais menti. Je ne vous ai juste pas tout dit. J'ai bien été embauchée pour examiner des ruines qui pourraient changer tout ce que nous savons de l'humanité. Je les ai étudiées pendants un an et demi, sur divers sites, puis j'ai pris part à une grande mission de récupération de matériel, disons... archéologique. »

Elle allait lui dire d'arrêter ses mystères, mais Loïc lui broya presque la main dans sa poigne, la faisant taire.

« Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il faut que je vous présente quelqu'un. » dit Rosanna, se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte au géant qu'elle avait aperçu plus tôt.

« Je vous présente Markus. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais morte il y a des années. »

Le géant les salua de la tête.

« C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer la ru... famille de Rosanna Gady. Elle est l'hu... la personne la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais rencontré. » déclara-t-il d'une voix anormalement grave et résonnante dans un français presque parfait, à peine mâtiné d'un étrange accent.

Rosanna sourit alors que le regard perdu de ses parents détaillait le géant, dont la tête touchait presque le plafond.

« Vous vous souvenez des vidéos que je vous ai envoyé où je vous disais que j'avais un éclatement de la rate, mais que j'allais m'en remettre ? » demanda sa sœur, toujours debout au milieu de la salle à manger.

Ils acquiescèrent de concert.

« Eh bien, sans Markus, je serais morte. De faux alliés ont profité d'un échange diplomatique pour attaquer notre camp et prendre presque tous les civils en otages, dont moi. Markus a fait partie des soldats qui au péril de leur vie ont neutralisé nos assaillants. Je me suis pris une balle perdue, mais sans lui, j'aurais été exécutée. »

Véronique poussa un petit cri d'horreur, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Mais tout va bien, maman. Je n'ai aucune séquelle de cet incident. »

Loïc se leva lentement et s'avança, venant chaleureusement serrer la main de l'homme qui se raidit.

Il continua, trop reconnaissant pour remarquer la gêne de son interlocuteur.

« Vous avez sauvé ma fille, et pour ça je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant, monsieur. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez moi ! »

Sa mère se reprit un peu.

« Oui, mon mari a raison ! Asseyez-vous donc, pendant que Rosanna termine son histoire ! »

Il obtempéra, non sans avoir jeté un petit regard inquiet à sa sœur, qui lui répondit d'un discret sourire d'encouragement. Ils étaient plus que collègues, c'était clair.

Rosanna s'éclaircit la voix.

« Enfin bref, après ça la vie a repris, jusqu'à cette foutue mission. Enfin, elle a repris, mais Markus a été... déployé ailleurs, et on s'est perdu de vue. »

Était-ce une pointe de reproche qu'elle percevait dans la voix de sa sœur ?

« Depuis le début on travaillait en zone de guerre, mais honnêtement, on pensait le site de la mission sécurisé. Malheureusement, il ne l'était pas, et sur la cinquantaine de participants à cette mission, plus de la moitié ont été capturés en même temps que moi. Les guerriers qui nous ont pris en otages nous ont offert en cadeau à une autre faction ennemie, et on a été retenus plusieurs semaines dans leurs geôles. On savait qu'ils allaient nous tuer, tôt ou tard et qu'on devait s'échapper. Là-bas, il y avait beaucoup d'autre prisonniers et parmi eux, Markus. Il avait été capturé peu après son départ et torturé. Il était... méconnaissable, mais une fois encore, il m'a sauvé la vie. Il nous a sauvé la vie. Grâce à lui et au sacrifice de nombreux soldats, on a pu s'échapper. Presque cinquante prisonniers ! Enfin, ils ont pu s'échapper... parce qu'on est restés derrière pour les couvrir. Tous les deux... »

Elle serra affectueusement la main de l'homme, avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.

Oh oui, il y avait quelque chose entre eux !

« Et ? » demanda Véronique dans un souffle.

« Que pouvions-nous faire contre des dizaines d'ennemis ? On a été recapturés, et le... enfin la cheffe de la faction s'apprêtait à nous tuer lorsqu'un de ses hommes, un médecin, a intercédé en notre faveur. Je ne sais toujours pas trop pourquoi. Mais il nous a aidé, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, en suggérant qu'on serve de gibier d'entraînement pour ses hommes. »

Camille se mordit la lèvre. Par quel enfer était passée Rosanna ? Et surtout comment pouvait-elle en parler avec tant de détachement ?

« Ils nous ont implanté des sortes de puces GPS sous la peau pour pouvoir toujours nous retrouver et nous ont relâché, très loin de toute civilisation. Une fois encore, seule, je serais morte, mais Markus m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait, comment survivre dans la nature, comment me battre, tant de choses, et on a fui. La mission à laquelle je participais avait déplacé le campement et on ne le retrouvait plus, alors pendant deux ans, on a erré en terrain ennemi. C'était tuer ou être tué. »

« Tu as... ? » demanda Loïc et elle acquiesça silencieusement.

« J'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens extraordinaires pendant ces deux années. D'anciens ennemis qui avaient été abandonnés par leur faction, d'autres qui avaient tout quitté pour une infime chance de connaître la paix. Grâce à eux, j'ai pu survivre, et retrouver l'espoir. Finalement, on a réussi à se débarrasser de nos traceurs, on était à nouveau libres, mais toujours livrés à nous-mêmes. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir cherché un téléphone pour appeler une ambassade ? » demanda-t-elle, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début du récit.

« C'est compliqué, et... top secret, mais crois-moi, on a bien essayé, on ne pouvait pas. Enfin bref, on ne pouvait pas rentrer, mais on s'est rendu compte qu'alors qu'on se croyait abandonnés, trois militaires, trois véritable héros étaient restés derrière, sans aucun support, sans aucun repli possible, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas renoncé à nous chercher ! Avec eux, avec ces gens fabuleux que j'ai rencontré, ces anciens ennemis qui ne l'étaient plus, on a commencé à construire ce qui n'était au début qu'un rêve fou, une utopie. Et ça a pris de l'ampleur, infiniment plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Puis les gens de la mission sont revenus, et... je suis là... » conclut-elle un peu maladroitement.

Le silence retomba.

« Tu étais en Afghanistan, hein ? » demanda Loïc.

« Non papa, je n'étais pas en Afghanistan, ni au Moyen-Orient d'ailleurs. Où j'étais n'a pas grande importance pour le moment, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, puis secoua la tête, comme pour tenter de clarifier ses idées.

« Et vous, monsieur, que faisiez-vous avant ? »

Le géant jeta un nouveau regard indécis à sa sœur avant de répondre.

« J'étais... enfin, je suis toujours militaire. Éclaireur pour être précis, Mr Gady.» répondit-il de son étrange voix rauque. Aurait-il souffert d'un cancer de la gorge ? D'une autre blessure ?

Camille prit le temps de le détailler plus avant.

Un simple T-shirt noir, un jeans quelconque, des vêtements sans doute donnés par l'armée, tout comme ceux que portaient sa sœur. Plus déconcertants étaient ses yeux d'un gris très pâle et ses longs cheveux presque blancs, au bouc assorti et décoré d'une petite perle. L'homme n'était pas beau, mais avec ses hautes pommettes, son air fier, presque arrogant, et sa large carrure tout en muscles, il était impressionnant et fascinant, presque menaçant. Avec sa pâleur, et malgré la simplicité de son accoutrement, il lui évoquait d'une manière presque incongrue un de ces vampires centenaires qui, dans les romans, hantent les rues des grandes villes à la recherche d'une proie, toujours vêtus de leurs redingotes de velours et de leurs jabots, étrangement décalés par rapport à l'époque, mais non moins mortellement dangereux.

Quelle drôle d'idée ! Elle retint un sourire. Un vampire, et puis quoi encore ?! Pourquoi pas un alien, tant qu'elle y était ! Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un gloussement cynique. Encore une connerie que ce charlatan qui se prétendait journaliste lui avait sans doute fourrée dans la tête avec ses stupides magazines (2). Un vampire, un alien, ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans sa tête !

Rosanna la regardait comme si elle attendait qu'elle explique ce qui la faisait rire.

« Et donc, vous deux ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, les désignant à tour de rôle du doigt.

Jamais elle n'avait vu sa sœur rougir autant.

Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, Rosanna acquiesça silencieusement.

Camille ne put cette fois retenir un immense sourire. Sa sœur avait traversé l'enfer, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait seule.

« C'est génial ! Je veux dire, depuis quand ? »

« Heu... »

Elle échangea un regard avec le géant qui ne semblait pas en mener plus large.

« ...Presque trois ans que c'est sérieux, mais si on est honnête... quatre-cinq ans peut-être ? »

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Sachant que Rosanna n'avait jamais réussi à garder un mec plus de quelques mois, c'était... inopiné.

« Oooh ! Rosy, ma chérie ! J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. Sur cette bande ! Il y a si longtemps ! » s'exclama Véronique, se levant pour aller fourrager dans les DVD.

« Maman, relax, on ne va pas regarder ça, alors que Rosanna est là avec nous ! » l'intercepta-t-elle.

« Oui, tu as raison mon poussin, pardon.» bafouilla sa mère en venant se rasseoir.

« En tout cas, nous sommes tous très heureux de faire votre connaissance, et nous vous sommes immensément reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre fille, monsieur... euh... ? » déclara Loïc, alors qu'elle soupirait au petit surnom dont l'affublait toujours sa génitrice.

Nouvel échange de regards hésitant.

« Lanthian. Il s'appelle Markus Lanthian. »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, la mention de son nom sembla profondément amuser l'homme.

« Merci de tout cœur, monsieur Lanthian ! » répéta son père.

* * *

(1) Voir la Rumeur stellaire « Perte ».

(2) Voir la Rumeur stellaire « Fantômes et aliens ».


	6. Chapitre 5

Dieu merci, une voiture avec chauffeur viendrait les chercher dans moins d'une heure pour les emmener dans la chambre d'hôtel discrète louée à leur attention par un obscur responsable d'Etat. La discussion prenait vraiment un tour très gênant.

Resserrant sa prise sur sa tasse de thé, Rosanna décrocha un sourire presque parfait à sa mère, trop occupée à raconter à un Markus intérieurement hilare ses mésaventures amoureuses. Elle avait déjà parlé de celui qui était somnambule, de celui qui zozotait, et de celui qui jouait beaucoup trop aux jeux vidéo.

« Oh, et il y avait aussi ce garçon, William. Rosy devait avoir quoi ? Seize ans, dix-sept peut-être... »

« Quatorze, maman. J'avais quatorze ans » corrigea-t-elle sombrement.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Bref, ce jeune homme était très gentil, là n'était pas le problème. Mais vous l'auriez vu, toujours engoncé dans tout ce cuir noir ! Il en avait partout. Les pantalons, le manteau, je crois que s'il avait pu, même ses hauts auraient été en cuir... »

Markus lui jeta un regard en coin et elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant.

« ...et les bijoux. Il fallait les voir. Des colliers à tête de mort, des espèces de bagues qui ressemblaient à des griffes et lui couvraient le doigt entier, et bien trop de boucles d'oreille ! Au moins il n'était pas tatoué. »

« Maman, on avait quatorze ans ! »

« Oui, n'empêche que tu as toujours eu de drôles de goûts en terme d'hommes. Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi convenable que Markus. »

« Je crois qu'elle va vite déchanter.» remarqua sobrement dans son esprit le _wraith_ soudain bien moins amusé.

« Oooh que oui... » répliqua Rosanna, tant avec lassitude que crainte.

Véronique, totalement inconsciente de la gêne qu'elle provoquait, poursuivit après avoir croqué un petit biscuit.

« Mais William n'était pas la pire calamité qu'elle nous ait ramenée, notre Rosy. Certainement pas. A croire qu'elle avait une réputation à tenir. »

Markus lui jeta un étrange regard.

« Déjà - et je ne suis pas raciste, hein - il y avait ce jeune homme, un Sénégalais. Brave garçon, apprenti boulanger, tout ça, mais bon, soyons réalistes, il y a des différences culturelles qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment dépasser. Vous ne croyez pas, Markus ? »

Elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ se crisper, pris de court.

« Avec de la patience et de la bonne volonté, je crois qu'aucune différence n'est insurmontable, Mme Gady.» répondit-il avec un sourire poli après une seconde ou deux de réflexion.

Sa mère cligna des yeux, comme surprise d'être contredite.

« Oui mais tout de même, le Sénégal, c'est loin... »

Markus opta pour un grondement neutre en guise de réponse.

« Et je te parie qu'elle va maintenant te parler de Jean-Baptiste.» maugréa Rosanna dans son esprit.

« Jean-Baptiste ? »

« Ce qui a sans doute été, effectivement, une de mes plus belles erreurs. Un brave type, très gentil... mais déjà marié. »

« Soit. Pari tenu.»

« ...n'est ce pas ? Enfin au moins il n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle, contrairement à cet homme. Oh mon dieu, comment s'appelait-il déjà, cet odieux personnage ? Loïc ? » continua à babiller Véronique.

« Jean-Baptiste Meunier. Il s'appelait Jean-Baptiste Meunier.» répondit son père, détachant avec dégoût chaque consonne du nom.

« Oui, c'est ça. Ce pervers... qui se faisait appeler JB, mais vraiment, qui se fait appeler JB ? Bref, ce pervers a séduit ma fille juste pour profiter d'elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? » murmura-t-elle télépathiquement, constatant avec dépit que même pas cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Markus, un air presque plausiblement intéressé au visage, continua à écouter sa mère, qui entreprit avec moult détails de lui dresser un portrait affreux de l'homme, encouragée par quelques grondements réprobateurs de Markus à l'évocation des outrages qu'il lui avait soi-disant fait subir.

« Mais le pire, c'était son âge ! Quarante-six ans ! Presque l'âge de mon mari à l'époque. N'est-ce pas malsain ? Plus de vingt ans de différence d'âge, ça devrait être illégal ! Illégal ! Il aurait pu être son père !» tempêta Véronique.

A ce stade-là, ce qui était de l'amusement moqueur teinté de curiosité s'était transformé en un sincère désarroi dans l'esprit du _wraith_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Markus, quoi qu'il arrive, ils le prendront mal. Je n'ai jamais pu ramener un mec assez bien à la maison.» déclara-t-elle par le lien.

Il ne répondit pas, son esprit balayé par un vent de crainte.

« Et ça ne m'a jamais empêchée de sortir avec qui je voulais. » poursuivit-elle.

« Mais ils sont ta famille... ta ruche, Rosanna.»

« Peut-être, mais ça ne m'a jamais retenue. Je suis partie sur Atlantis contre leur avis et ce n'est certainement pas les petits préjugés racistes de ma mère qui vont nous séparer. Je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec eux si peu de temps après les avoir retrouvé, mais leur avis n'a rien à faire entre nous ! » répliqua-t-elle, féroce malgré tout.

Il dut sentir la tristesse que cette simple idée réveillait en elle et qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, car effleurant son âme d'un tentacule de pensée apaisant, il tenta de la réconforter.

« Ils n'ont peut-être pas besoin de savoir... » suggéra-t-il.

« Non. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Si je leur parle d'Atlantis, du SGC et du reste, je dois leur parler de nous. Ils le méritent. »

« On fera comme tu le souhaites, ma douce humaine. »

« Merci. »

« Alors ? » demanda Véronique, tout en lui tendant le paquet de biscuits.

« Quoi ? » coassa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, parles-nous un peu de vous deux ! »

Elle soupira. Que dire sans trahir le secret ?

« On fonctionne bien ensemble... très bien. »

« Mais encore ? Ne sois pas timide, ma chérie ! »

« Maman, c'est compliqué, d'accord ? Surtout que je ne peux pas dire n'importe quoi, vous n'avez toujours pas reçu les accréditations ! »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid.

Elle toussota.

« Et si tu nous parlais de tes études, Camille. » maugréa-t-elle pour sortir de cette pente glissante.

Sa sœur saisit avec joie la perche tendue et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à parler économie, examens et soucis d'étudiant.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Rosanna se leva sans doute un peu trop vite.

« Tout va bien, mon cœur, c'est sans doute juste la voisine. » s'empressa de déclarer Loïc, posant une main inquiète sur son épaule.

« Non, papa, ce doit être notre chauffeur. »

« Pardon ?! Tu ne restes pas dormir à la maison ?! » gémit sa mère.

« Non maman. Tu sais, ma situation est compliquée. Officiellement, je suis toujours décédée, je n'ai plus de papiers, plus de compte en banque, plus rien. »

« Mais on est ta famille, tu es chez toi ici... »

« Je sais, mais ça fait partie des accords que j'ai dû signer. Je reviendrai demain matin, promis. »

Sa mère semblait être au bord des larmes.

« Demain matin. On déjeunera ensemble, d'accord ? » proposa-t-elle, en une vaine tentative de la rassurer.

A la manière dont Véronique lui broya les côte en une étreinte désespérée, ça n'avait pas marché.

Décrochant délicatement sa mère, elle embrassa son père, puis sa sœur, avant de rejoindre Markus, qui ayant discrètement renfilé son gantelet de cuir, l'attendait déjà à la porte derrière laquelle patientait un militaire d'une trentaine d'année avec un air curieux.

Jetant un dernier regard tant désolé que soulagé à sa famille assemblée sur le pas de porte, elle grimpa à l'arrière de la berline gris sombre qui démarra en douceur.

Elle ne se retourna pour s'attacher qu'une fois la maison de ses parents hors de vue.

Markus lui décrocha un sourire hésitant, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Elle contempla sa paume, petite et banale, dans cette main inconnue, à la peau d'un beige pâle, les ongles à peine trop longs pour un homme, le bord libre d'un blanc presque brillant dans la pénombre de la fin de journée.

C'était la main d'un humain, d'un inconnu aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blonds, et pourtant, sous ce déguisement, elle sentait toujours la ligne fine du _schiitar_ gauche contre sa paume, vague renflement à peine perceptible, mais bel et bien présent. Sous cette apparence étrangère se trouvait toujours l'être qu'elle aimait et auquel elle était irrémédiablement lié. Elle se sentit un peu mieux.

« Excusez-moi. Serait-il possible de s'arrêter quelque part pour manger ? » demanda-t-elle au chauffeur.

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil à son rétroviseur.

« Juste quelque chose à emporter.» plaida-t-elle.

« Je pense que si je vous accompagne, ce doit être faisable. »

« Merci beaucoup ! Je meurs de faim. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant chinois dont l'enseigne rouge proclamait « Au Lotus Tonkinois » en grosses lettres dorées. Rosanna ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion sur l'authenticité des plats proposés.

Markus examina avec perplexité le menu, contemplant le carton corné avec consternation.

« Que signifient ces symboles ?» demanda-t-il finalement, désignant les idéogrammes chinois qui suivaient chaque plat.

« C'est le nom des mets en français, puis en je ne sais quel dialecte chinois - sans doute du mandarin -, d'abord en caractères latins puis en caractères chinois.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Je comprends. »

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda une serveuse vêtue d'une robe de soie jaune pétant, un sourire avenant collé à ses lèvres, malgré l'air vaguement inquiet de ses yeux qui ne cessaient de se poser sur Markus.

« Moi oui, et toi ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ , l'air de rien.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien.» répondit-il sobrement.

La serveuse se rembrunit.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista l'artiste, appuyant un peu lourdement sa question.

Ils en avaient discuté pourtant, il fallait qu'il tente de se fondre dans le décor.

« Je vais prendre... ça. » maugréa le _wraith_ en réponse à son regard lourd de sens, pointant un plat au hasard sur la carte. La petite Asiatique s'éclaira à nouveau d'un grand sourire commercial.

« Très bien Monsieur. Pour vous, Madame, se sera ? »

« Des nouilles sautées aux crevettes, une salade thaï, et du thé froid au jasmin, s'il vous plaît. »

« Bien, et pour Monsieur ? » poursuivit la femme, se tournant vers le militaire.

« Rien du tout. »

Le sourire disparut à nouveau.

Elle pointa du bout de son stylo un petit écriteau proclamant : « Pour rester, il faut consommer. »

« Ce sera donc à l'emporter ? » déclara-t-elle ensuite d'un ton mielleux.

« Oui, merci.» répondit Rosanna, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil la vieille chinoise rangée dans un recoin de comptoir qui, depuis leur arrivée, tripotait nerveusement un grigri tout en jetant des regards terrifiés à Markus.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, toute la voiture puait la crevette, et ils se garaient devant l'entrée arrière d'un hôtel anonyme de la capitale vaudoise, dont tout un étage avait été vidé à leur seule « attention ».

Le sac contenant son souper et les rouleaux de printemps calamar-champignons-ananas commandé accidentellement par Markus à la main, Rosanna suivit docilement l'homme en treillis qui les conduisit à un ascenseur, puis jusqu'à une chambre tout à fait confortable.


	7. Chapitre 6

Rosanna prit le temps de détailler leurs nouveaux quartiers, tout dans les teintes vert sombre. Un lit double et un second, simple et pliant, occupaient une bonne partie de la pièce. Coincé entre le mur et le pied du lit pliant, un fauteuil bloquait la porte vitrée du balcon sur lequel était exilé son jumeau, protégé d'une bâche. Face aux fenêtres, contre le mur de la salle de bain, une sorte de combiné mini-bar, bureau et coiffeuse occupait presque tout le mur, et au-dessus un long miroir reflétait les lueurs de la ville.

La salle d'eau était propre, blanche et presque spacieuse, avec - délice suprême - une baignoire triangulaire et, sur un petit plateau de bambou, tout un assortiment d'échantillons de cosmétiques au nom de l'établissement.

Markus, qui avait exploré la pièce avec son air de chat précautionneux, désigna le lit simple d'un doigt interrogateur.

« Un garde va dormir avec nous ? » demanda-t-il en _wraith_ , trop heureux de parler à nouveau sa langue natale.

« Non, je crois que c'est pour qu'on puisse avoir chacun notre lit. »

« Mais je veux dormir avec toi ! » protesta-t-il.

« Moi aussi. On leur dira de l'enlever demain, mais en attendant, j'aimerais m'assurer qu'on ne nous espionne pas. »

Il acquiesça, et sans un mot se mit à fureter un peu partout.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de fouille méticuleuse, ils avaient mis la main sur deux micros, un dans chaque pièce, et trois caméras, dont une très maladroitement dissimulée dans le bouquet de fleurs bien trop luxueux qui décorait une des tables de nuit.

Elle était à présent affamée, et se dit qu'une pause leur ferait sans doute du bien.

Ouvrant la porte de leur chambre, elle héla un des gardes pudiquement postés à une dizaine de pas de là, et l'homme sursauta bien trop ostensiblement pour ne pas s'être attendu à son appel. Il restait donc au moins un espion électronique. Elle le chercherait après avoir mangé.

« Voici les caméras et micros trouvés pour l'instant dans la chambre. Ils devraient être intacts.» déclara-t-elle, lui fourrant les appareils dans les mains avant de refermer la porte sans attendre de réponse.

A part les rouleaux de printemps commandés par Markus, le repas avait été passable à défaut d'être vraiment bon, et elle se sentit nettement mieux une fois le ventre plein.

Une nouvelle séance de fouille révéla un combiné micro-caméra très astucieusement dissimulé dans le caisson de store de la fenêtre.

Au moins avaient-ils eu la décence de ne rien mettre d'autre qu'un micro dans la salle de bain.

A peu près certaine d'avoir nettoyé la pièce, elle remit le dernier espion électronique au garde, puis verrouilla la porte avant de très soigneusement clore store et rideaux, tandis que Markus, visiblement fasciné par son reflet, se détaillait dans la glace.

« Voilà, on devrait être tranquille maintenant » murmura-t-elle, soudain un peu empruntée.

« Alors je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » demanda-t-il en se retournant.

Elle acquiesça, pour se retrouver une seconde plus tard écrasée dans une étreinte qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Durant un bref instant, elle se crispa, une vague de crainte instinctive la traversant, puis il n'y eut plus que l'odeur et la chaleur réconfortante de son compagnon, et le bruit discret et magnétique de son cœur. Si elle fermait les yeux, l'illusion était parfaite.

Markus la serra contre lui longtemps, sa tête posée sur la sienne, un sourd ronronnement résonnant à travers leurs deux corps, puis il la relâcha, seulement pour pouvoir l'embrasser, toujours attentif à ses dents de prédateur, invisible sous le camouflage sophistiqué.

Presque un mois, un long mois qu'ils étaient restés à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher, mais pire que tout, ils n'avaient pu être sincères dans leur nature, dans ce qu'ils étaient, qui ils étaient.

 _Son humaine dormait, alors que la lune unique et si petite de sa planète natale entamait sa descente dans le ciel. Appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon, il contempla la ville endormie, si vaste et pourtant si petite à l'échelle de ce monde humain. Il tendit la main, effleurant du bout des griffes le vide. Tant de vie, tant d'énergie juste là, à sa portée. Il était sur ce nirvana mythique que sa race cherchait si avidement depuis leur réveil prématuré. Seul loup dans une infinie bergerie, et pourtant, il ne leur voulait plus aucun mal. Il sourit. Il était devenu chien. Il avait perdu le désir de nuire à cette humanité si insouciante, si brillante. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour les Terriens, à de très rares exceptions près, mais il ne voyait plus en eux, en aucun humain, une simple source de nourriture._

 _Ils étaient des êtres sensibles, des personnes. Comme n'importe quel_ wraith _. S'il devait en tuer quelques-uns pour survivre, il le ferait, mais en reconnaissant leurs âmes et leurs sentiments. En reconnaissant leur sacrifice._

 _Les pas presque inaudibles de sa compagne résonnèrent à côté de lui, et un drap enroulé autour d'elle comme une étrange robe, elle vint s'accouder à côté de lui._

 _« Alors ? Comment trouves-tu la Terre ? »_

 _« C'est vaste, et si vivant. Vous êtes innombrables. Innombrables et si indolents. »_

 _Elle eut un petit rire._

 _« Oui. Ici, la vie est douce. Mais elle ne l'est pas partout sur terre, crois-moi. Allume la télé et tu verras. »_

 _« Mais aucun Terrien ne craint de mourir de la main d'un_ wraith _. »_

 _« C'est vrai, la plupart craignent de mourir de la main d'un homme. »_

 _« Et toi ? »_

 _« Je ne crains pas la mort. Je ne la crains plus. J'ai trop dansé avec elle pour ne pas connaître ses pas, ses tempos. Elle me prendra quand mon heure sera venue, et ce jour-là, il n'y aura rien à faire. »_

 _Elle lui adressa un sourire étrangement lumineux._

 _Comment pouvait-elle ne pas craindre la mort, le néant et la disparition ? Il comprit, et sourit en retour. Car ce ne serait qu'un nouveau départ, une nouvelle aventure._

 _« Et ma mort ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Une lueur d'épouvante passa dans ses yeux sombres, vite remplacée par une sorte d'amusement sinistre._

 _« Il faudra bien que l'un de nous deux parte avant l'autre. J'avoue avoir la lâcheté d'espérer que ce sera moi.» répondit-elle._

 _Levant les yeux au ciel, il tenta de distinguer les étoiles, presque invisibles au-dessus des lumières des hommes._

 _Quelque part, très loin, se trouvait sa galaxie et son foyer._

 _« Je te comprends.» murmura-t-il._

 _Elle vint se nicher sous son bras, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Ce n'était pas son monde, mais c'était celui de sa compagne. C'était autant sa maison que les mondes de Pégase pouvaient être celle de son extraordinaire humaine._

 _« On va vivre ici quelque temps. Il faut que j'apprenne à connaître ta planète, et ses usages.» décida-t-il._

 _« A quatre heure du mat', pas trop le choix, y a la télé ! »_

 _« Va pour la machine à images ! »_

 _Elle s'esclaffa, lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avant de rentrer, attrapant la télécommande avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit, s'installant confortablement dans les draps, nue et sans aucune pudeur._

 _Se débarrassant de son pantalon qu'il avait enfilé avant de sortir, il vint se lover contre elle, profitant de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne._

 _Elle alluma le petit poste, changeant les canaux de diffusion, - qu'elle appelait chaînes - d'un geste expert. Des humains aux cheveux longs qui hurlaient sur d'étranges perches tout en se tortillant bizarrement sur une musique aux basses surchargées. Cette « musique » s'appelait du metal, se rappela-t-il. Changement de canal. Une petite femelle aux yeux bridés et à la voix suraiguë chantait et dansait dans un décor clignotant et atrocement trop coloré._

 _« La nuit, les programmes sont toujours un peu nazes. » maugréa Rosanna, avec un air d'excuse._

 _Une femme expliquant qu'une poudre lavait plus blanc que blanc tout en répétant le nom de la substance de manière bien trop insistante._

 _« Ça, c'est une publicité.C'est pour vendre un produit, en l'occurrence une lessive. » expliqua-t-elle en réponse à la saveur perplexe de son esprit._

 _Elle allait changer, mais il l'en empêcha, fasciné._

 _Un homme parla ensuite d'une chose appelé crédit hypothécaire, et il ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait de la table de verre derrière laquelle il était assis, ou de l'un des nombreux objets posés dessus. Puis, il vit une voiture, un de ces véhicules terrestres qui l'avaient tant fasciné lors de sa détention, et pour les secrets duquel il avait révélé la mécanique des_ Darts _. Le pilote du véhicule rouge de la publicité était invisible, mais à le voir fendre fièrement l'écume d'une plage de sable blanc ou serpenter agilement sur une route noire descendant les pentes enneigées d'une montage, il ne doutait pas que les sensations devaient être presque aussi excitantes qu'à bord d'un des petits vaisseaux vivants. La voiture allait beaucoup moins vite, mais comme il avait pu le constater lors de leur voyage aller, n'avait aucun inhibiteur inertiel, des systèmes de rétention extrêmement primitifs, et se trouvait si près du sol que le risque de mourir en était bien plus grand qu'à bord des chasseurs._

 _Et les Terriens utilisaient ces choses sans arrêt, pour transporter leurs petits, pour s'amuser, pour aller travailler, tout le temps ! Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'ils soient si prompts à bondir vers la mort, si leur quotidien était ainsi fait._

 _Il y eut encore quelques publicités, pour de la nourriture, une litière spéciale pour félin domestique, quelques crèmes semblant n'avoir aucun autre but que d'effacer les marques des ans sur la peau des humaines qui les utilisaient, et une clinique tout entière visiblement dédiée à ce même but._

 _Il commençait à se demander si cette chaîne n'était pas destinée uniquement à diffuser de tels programmes informatifs de quelques secondes, lorsque après une petite musique étrangement agaçante et obsédante, les images changèrent._

 _Rosanna se plaqua la main sur le visage en gémissant, alors que d'un geste preste, il ramassait la télécommande qu'elle avait posé afin de l'empêcher de changer de canal._

 _Sur l'écran, un mâle au torse recouvert de poils noirs caressait une humaine nue aux longs cheveux blonds et à la poitrine anormalement haute et gonflée qui poussait de petits gémissements semblant tant être de la souffrance que du plaisir._

 _Soit le mâle tentait d'aider la femelle avec son problème de poitrine - une congestion ou quelque chose du genre - soit il s'agissait des images de leurs accouplements._

 _Il se tourna vers sa compagne, qui fixait ses genoux, cramoisie._

 _« Qui est cet humain? Un de vos dirigeants ? »_

 _Elle releva vivement la tête, perplexe._

 _« Quoi ? Pourquoi ce serait un de nos dirigeants ? »_

 _« Il montre à tous ses accouplements avec une femelle bien plus jeune et en meilleure santé que lui, si on ignore l'état de ses glandes mammaires. Pourquoi faire ça si ce n'est pour asseoir son pouvoir ? »_

 _Elle eut un petit rire incrédule._

 _« Mais Markus, c'est pas pour le pouvoir. C'est un film porno. Ce sont des acteurs. Ils font juste ça pour le fric ! »_

 _« Ces gens sont payés pour copuler alors que d'autres regardent ?! Mais qui paierait pour ça ? Ça ne sert à rien .»_

 _« Oh, le porno doit être le plus gros marché de la planète. La plupart des hommes en regarde, beaucoup de femmes aussi. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi?! »_

 _Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il observa l'homme qui, à l'écran, retournait à présent la femme sur un canapé violet, frottant agressivement ses parties intimes._

 _Est-ce que les humains copulaient vraiment comme ça ?_

 _Rosanna avait dû intercepter ses pensées, car elle le rassura d'un sourire tordu._

 _« Ce qui se passe dans les pornos n'est pas vrai. C'est juste des fantasmes. Surtout masculins. Tout est plus brutal, plus sauvage dedans. Et le plaisir des femmes... hem... »_

 _Il fixa à nouveau l'écran, puis examina la télécommande, avant d'appuyer un peu au hasard sur un des trop nombreux boutons. L'image disparut, remplacée par celle d'une vaste créature marine nageant majestueusement._

 _Ce qu'il avait vu entre ces deux humains lui rappelait trop ce qu'il avait vu sur les ruches. Des alphas échauffés s'emparant d'adoratrices plus ou moins volontaires pour se soulager, sans aucune prise en compte de leurs sentiments ou sensations._

 _« Pourquoi vouloir voir de telles choses ? » demanda-t-il, désignant l'écran._

 _Rosanna fixa un instant la télévision sur laquelle nageait toujours la grande bête, puis son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension._

 _« Oh, le porno. C'est un moyen d'évacuer la pression quand on n'a personne sous la main, ou quand on a pas envie de partager, d'être à l'écoute de l'autre... tout ça. »_

 _« Mais comment pouvez-vous être seuls ? Presque autant de femelles humaines naissent que de mâles ! »_

 _« Techniquement, un peu plus de filles naissent que de garçons, mais comme les fillettes sont à l'échelle mondiale plus négligées que les garçons, quand elles ne sont pas assassinées, la parité est presque parfaite. »_

 _Les Terriens massacraient leurs femelles ?! Ils tuaient et négligeaient leurs futures reproductrices ? Et après, ils osaient voir en_ eux _des êtres dégénérés ?! Les_ wraiths _ne tuaient pas leurs filles, mais les chérissaient plus que tout._

 _Le regard que lui lança sa compagne lui apprit qu'elle partageait son indignation._

 _Elle fixa tristement l'écran._

 _« J'aime à croire que le porno aide à réguler certains comportements sexuels, disons, agressifs... même si je crois qu'il crée aussi largement des attentes et des idées déplacées sur la sexualité.» marmonna-t-elle, tripotant les draps._

 _Il fixa longuement l'écran, sans écouter les commentaires fait par un humain invisible sur l'animal marin._

 _Sur le concept, elle n'avait sans doute pas tort._

 _« Et cet animal là, cette baleine, il y en a dans le lac qu'on voit depuis la fenêtre ? » demanda-t-il, après un moment._

 _« Dans le Léman ? Non, les baleines sont des animaux marins. »_

 _« C'est dommage, c'est une belle créature. »_

 _« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai toujours rêvé de nager avec.» répondit-elle avec un regard rêveur._

 _Il la serra contre lui. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, vu, enduré, elle était restée égale à elle-même, capable de voir le merveilleux partout et de s'en émouvoir._

 _Ce monde si étrange, si sombre, et qui pourtant faisait si vivement battre le cœur de sa compagne, méritait toute son attention. Il changea de chaîne une fois de plus._


	8. Chapitre 7

A huit heures tapantes, elle sonnait à la porte de ses parents, et vingt minutes plus tard, ils s'attablaient devant un véritable festin. Du pain, de la tresse, du beurre, plusieurs fromages, de la viande séchée, quatre confitures différentes, du miel, du raisin, des pommes, du lait, du cacao et une tisanière pleine d'infusion de verveine.

Rosanna n'avait plus vu un tel assortiment depuis bien longtemps. Elle se fit un devoir de faire goûter de tout à Markus et surtout les mélanges les plus absurdes que les Suisses aient pu imaginer.

S'il ne se montra guère convaincu par le mariage - pourtant délicieux – de la tresse au beurre, du gruyère et de la gelée de coing, la tartine au cacao le séduisit dès la première bouchée, de même que le duo pomme-tomme fleurie (1).

Le ventre presque trop plein, Rosanna somnolait sur le canapé du salon en écoutant sa mère lui parler de ses parterres de fleurs et de la fille des voisins qui venait de fêter ses sept ans, lorsque le téléphone portable que lui avait donné le Dr Reinard sonna.

Un simple message. « Autorisations obtenues, viendrait à 16h pour les signatures. Bonne journée. Dr R. »

Encore six bonnes heures à attendre.

Markus méditait à moitié dans le fauteuil en face d'elle, tout intérêt pour le monologue de sa mère perdu depuis longtemps.

Elle eut une soudaine inspiration.

« Markus doit bientôt partir et moi, je n'ai que ces habits-là à me mettre. Si on allait faire quelques courses ? » proposa-t-elle, s'attirant des regards surpris – et, dans le cas de Markus qui avait compris son subterfuge afin de le libérer, reconnaissant.

Le temps de s'organiser, et une demi-heure plus tard, le même militaire que la veille arrivait au volant de sa berline pour emmener Markus, tandis qu'elle montait à bord du vieux monospace à la carrosserie fatiguée de ses parents.

Loïc, que le shopping n'avait jamais fasciné, et qui de toute manière, devait passer à son entreprise pour s'assurer que son remplaçant ne faisait pas n'importe quoi durant son absence, les déposa non loin du centre-ville de Lausanne, avant de s'éloigner, rendez-vous pris quatre heures plus tard au même endroit.

Le psychologue leur avait parlé de traumatismes, de phobie sociale et de tellement d'autres choses affreuses. Rosanna leur avait semblé aller bien la veille. Un peu mal à l'aise au début, mais très... normale. Mais à présent qu'elle la voyait au milieu d'une rue passante, Camille ne pouvait pas se voiler la face. Sa sœur ne pleurait pas, ou ne hurlait pas de peur, mais elle se tenait très droite, son regard attentif ne s'arrêtant jamais, aux aguets, sa main droite s'égarant au moindre bruit un peu fort non loin de sa hanche, là où, ces dernières années, avait dû se trouver une arme.

Camille soupira et s'avançant, se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de passer un bras sous celui de Rosanna.

« Alors, on va où ? H&M, Vogele, Pinkie ? Non, je sais ! Cette boutique où tu achetais toutes tes blouses de « Madame » ! »

Sa sœur sembla réfléchir un petit moment.

« J'aime bien le lin. Tu sais où on pourrait en trouver ? »

Elle avait bien quelques idées.

Après deux heures de shopping dans quatre enseignes différentes, elles avaient trouvé un pantalon de lin beige, quelques t-shirts basiques et bien trop déprimants pour ses goûts, une parka pour les soirées encore fraîches et une paire de bottines qui permettraient à Rosanna de remplacer les grosses rangers militaires qu'elle portait. Que des vêtements pratiques et solides, loin de l'esprit un peu bohème de sa garde-robe d'antan.

Mais Camille ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Sa mère, après avoir soigneusement joué les commis en allant chercher tantôt une taille plus grande, tantôt une taille plus petite, s'était éclipsée pendant une vingtaine de minutes, pour revenir avec une boîte en carton qu'elle avait prestement fourrée dans le grand sac contenant leurs autres courses avant de commenter le pull que sa sœur essayait alors, l'air de rien.

Le problème de la tenue de Rosanna réglé, elles avaient déjeuné dans une brasserie à la décoration typique, Véronique insistant pour payer le repas, alors que sa sœur assurait qu'on lui avait donné une carte de crédit en attendant que sa situation soit régularisée.

Rosanna avait enfin semblé se détendre un peu.

Elles avaient encore flâné un peu, sa mère essayant bien maladroitement de les traîner subtilement devant la vitrine des alliances d'une bijouterie, puis l'heure de rentrer était arrivée.

Il était presque quatorze heure, et elles se hâtaient vers leur point de rendez-vous, remontant la principale rue piétonne du centre-ville, lorsqu'un cri d'alerte retentit. Un instant après, Camille sentit son sac lui être violemment arraché, et elle fixait encore sans comprendre la silhouette encapuchonnée qui courait à fond de train, son sac avec tous ses papiers et son téléphone à la main, lorsque sa sœur démarra au quart de tour.

Rosanna ne hurla pas au voleur de s'arrêter. Elle ne le somma pas de revenir, remarqua Camille, un peu sonnée. Ce genre de chose arrivait à Paris ou à Rome, mais pas à Lausanne. C'était une ville tranquille, sécuritaire.

Sa sœur sprintait toujours, esquivant sans peine les passants interloqués, tentant de gagner du terrain sur le voleur, en vain.

Passant devant les tables en plastique décoloré d'un restaurant thaïlandais, elle attrapa au vol une des assiettes qu'une serveuse venait de poser, la lançant dans le même mouvement comme un frisbee.

L'assiette toucha le fuyard entre les omoplates, le faisait trébucher, et alors qu'il se relevait, recommençant déjà à moitié à courir, elle lui sauta dessus. Un vrai bond. Un saut de prédateur bien décidé à abattre sa proie. Camille sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et se lança sur les traces de sa sœur.

Le temps qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, Rosanna se relevait, son sac à la main, la forme molle du voleur avachie sur les pavés derrière elle.

« Vérifie que rien n'est cassé. »

Elle jeta un regard horrifié à l'homme immobile.

« Tu l'as tué ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non. Il est juste assommé. »

Une petite foule commençait à se masser là, restant à distance prudente de Rosanna.

Une femme osa s'avancer, cherchant le pouls du voleur.

« Il est en vie, mais appelez une ambulance ! » statua-t-elle.

« Et la police. » renchérit quelqu'un d'autre.

Leur mère arriva enfin, trottinant, les nombreux sacs de courses qu'elles avaient toutes les deux lâchés dans les bras.

« Rosy ! Mon bébé, tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-elle, folle d'inquiétude.

« Elle ? Elle va très bien ! Cette tarée a assommé ce pauvre gars avec une espèce de prise de ninja ! » s'offusqua un jeune homme, un skate sous le bras.

Camille sentit la colère monter en elle.

« Ce « pauvre gars » m'a volé mon sac, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! »

« Le jeune homme a raison, si nous avons une police, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Il ne faut pas se faire justice soi-même. » renchérit un vieux monsieur.

« Et elle où là, la police ?! » siffla-t-elle, furieuse.

« Nous sommes là, madame. Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda un agent d'un ton dur, fendant la foule d'un pas assuré.

 _La cavalerie, toujours là après l'action_ , songea-t-elle amèrement.

Au final, les explications avaient été longues, et confuses. Rosanna leur avait donné un numéro de téléphone, et le commissaire qui les avait reçues au poste de police avait tempêté sur son combiné durant de longues minutes avant de les flanquer à la porte avec un avertissement.

« Eu égard de tout ce que vous avez vécu, Mme Gady, nous ne retiendrons pas de charge pour coups et blessures, mais tâchez à l'avenir de vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas en Irak, ici. »

Lorsqu'ils étaient enfin rentrés, il était presque dix-sept heures, et le Dr Reinard, accompagné de Markus, les attendait patiemment devant leur porte.

« Bonjour, mesdames, monsieur.» les salua le vieil homme en leur serrant la main. « Le moins que l'on puisse dire, Mme Gady, c'est que vous avez le chic pour vous mettre dans le pétrin. Il a fallu que vous tombiez sur le seul voleur à la tire de tout le canton ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas moi sa cible, mais Camille. »

« Oui, enfin, c'est vous qui l'avez envoyé à l'hôpital avec la trachée écrasée et une omoplate fracturée. »

« Je me suis déjà excusée. Mauvais réflexe. »

« Nous dirons cela. Tâchez d'être plus délicate à l'avenir, je vous prie. »

Elle lui sourit largement, d'un étrange sourire amusé.

« J'essaierai, Docteur. J'essaierai. » promit-elle, tout en confiant les sacs contenant ses nouveaux vêtements au chauffeur en treillis, qui alla soigneusement les ranger dans le coffre.

* * *

(1) Oui, oui, ce genre de mélange est vraiment courant lors des brunchs dominicaux dans mon beau pays...


	9. Chapitre 8

_Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, et à chaque seconde qui passait l'impression se renforçait._

 _Les humains du même sang que sa compagne s'étaient crispés rien qu'à la vue des trois grosses mais innocentes piles de papier que le vieil diplomate leur présenta. Ils avaient posés plein de questions plus ou moins inutiles avant de signer avec réticence. Il avait exhorté sa douce humaine à la prudence, alors que le Docteur ressortait, les documents signés soigneusement rangés dans une mallette, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté._

 _Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle commence par leur raconter ce qui était arrivé, mais à la place, elle se tourna vers sa mère, un petit sourire mal à l'aise aux lèvres._

 _« Maman, tout d'abord, j'aurais quelques questions à te poser sur moi » déclara-t-elle d'un ton incertain qu'il ne lui avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps._

 _« Bien sûr, mon cœur. »_

 _« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial avant ma naissance ? Quelque chose de vraiment étrange ?»_

 _Il sentit l'odeur aigre de la terreur émaner de la femelle dont les traits s'étaient affaissés._

 _« Non... non, rien du tout. Voyons ! » bafouilla-t-elle._

 _Rosanna ne fut pas plus dupe que lui._

 _« Maman. »_

 _« D'accord. J'étais enceinte de peut-être deux semaines, même pas. »_

 _Elle parlait à toute vitesse, comme si les mots la brûlaient._

 _« En fait, je ne savais même pas encore que je l'étais, et je me suis piquée le doigt sur le grand rosier du jardin de mémé, tu sais, celui avec les fleurs orange. Et là, sorti de nulle part, j'ai su que tu t'appellerais Rosanna. »_

 _Sa compagne soupira._

 _«Maman, je parle_ d'avant _ma conception. Quand j'étais petite, tu m'appelais ton petit miracle. Pourquoi ? »_

 _La femelle semblait à présent au bord des larmes. Elle mit longtemps avant de répondre._

 _« Parce qu'avec ton père, on essayait d'avoir un enfant depuis presque cinq ans. On a vu tous les médecins, fait toutes les cliniques, et personne ne savait ce qui clochait. On s'était résolu à ne jamais avoir d'enfant et à adopter, et tu arrivée. Tu as été notre petit miracle. »_

 _Le sourire qu'elle décrocha à Rosanna n'était pas celui d'une mère à son enfant, mais celui d'un prisonnier qui espère que ses bourreaux cesseront de le torturer après ses aveux._

 _Sa douce humaine était parfaitement consciente de la peine qu'elle infligeait à sa génitrice, et pourtant un besoin profond, primal, la poussait à continuer._

 _« Que s'est-il VRAIMENT passé ? »_

 _Véronique hocha la tête négativement, les lèvres serrées._

 _« Maman ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! »_

 _Il y eut un grand bruit alors que la chaise heurtait le sol, suivi de peu par le claquement de la porte du couloir puis le silence retomba, lourd de non-dits, alors que tous fixaient la porte par laquelle s'était enfuie la mère de son humaine. Camille jeta un regard plein de reproche à sa soeur puis partit la consoler._

 _Rosanna soupira, se frottant l'arête du nez, avant de se tourner vers son père qui se tripotait nerveusement les mains._

 _« Papa. Que s'est-il passé? »_

 _« Tu as fait de la peine à ta mère, et maintenant, elle doit être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en réduisant en charpie une boîte entière de mouchoirs. »_

 _« Je ne parle pas de ça. »_

 _L'humain s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise, lui jeta un regard dubitatif, et il allait se lever pour partir, mais le regard d'acier de sa compagne le dissuada._

 _Elle fixa son père, les bras croisés, impavide._

 _Il soupira, se gratta la nuque, soupira encore, tritura un peu la nappe, soupira une fois de plus, jeta un regard par la fenêtre, puis se mit à parler._

 _« Ta mère ne t'as pas menti, ma chérie. On désespérait de jamais pouvoir fonder une famille. On a tout essayé. Les cures d'hormones, les pilules d'herbes chinoises, et même la fécondation in-vitro. Mais rien n'y faisait et les médecins nous renvoyaient toujours sans la moindre réponse. On avait commencé les démarches pour adopter un bébé en Ouganda, et c'est là que c'est arrivé. C'était un soir de pleine lune, et ta mère était sortie marcher dehors comme elle le faisait alors si souvent durant ses insomnies. Mais elle n'est pas revenue. Ni ce soir-là, ni les deux suivants. Elle a disparu durant trois jours ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Véronique ne va jamais nulle part sans le dire à quelqu'un et là, elle s'était comme évaporée._

 _Au matin du troisième jour, elle a été retrouvée dans le village voisin de celui qu'on habitait à l'époque, délirante et désorientée, seulement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit et de ses pantoufles. Les urgentistes ont dit qu'elle avait dû faire une crise psychotique due au stress et qu'elle avait sans doute erré dans les bois alentour tout ce temps. Je n'ai jamais cru à cette théorie. Ses chaussons étaient à peine maculés de terre, et pourtant il avait plu à verse tout le jour précédent. Si elle avait traîné partout ainsi, elle aurait été couverte de boue, mais rien. Rien du tout. J'ai fait part de mes soupçons à la police, mais ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve. Aucune à part les élucubrations de ta mère. Alors on a essayé de reprendre notre vie en oubliant tout ça et deux mois plus tard, on se rendait compte que tu étais en route. »_

 _Son père n'avait jamais parlé autant, lui confia-t-elle par le lien, et cela ne sembla en rien la rassurer._

 _« Maman t'a dit ce qui lui est arrivé ? »_

 _« Oui et non. Elle a dû être droguée, tu comprends. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle parlait de lettres qui flottent en l'air, et de grands rayons de lumière blanche. Elle m'a dit qu'elle a vu quelqu'un, et qu'il parlait une langue étrange, qu'elle était consciente mais ne pouvait pas bouger, et qu'elle a volé dans une sorte de boîte de conserve géante. Ça n'a aucun sens, tu vois. »_

 _Elle acquiesça, et pourtant tout cela faisait sinistrement sens pour elle autant que pour lui._

 _Sa mère avait de toute évidence été capturée par quelqu'un utilisant la technologie des Anciens, ou tout du moins un_ Jumper _. Et si elle avait été capturée pour servir de mère porteuse à l'expérimentation hybride de cet individu, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il s'agissait d'un Lanthien survivant._

 _Rosanna se leva._

 _« Il faut que je parle à maman. » déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger avec assurance vers la porte._

 _Deux minutes plus tard, Camille revenait, l'air perdue, et après quinze de plus passées dans un silence lourd, Rosanna reparut, sa mère au teint pâle accrochée à son bras._

 _Sa douce humaine avait eu la présence d'esprit de leur laisser avaler une tasse de thé brûlante avant de continuer dans sa folie. Puis elle leur avait tout raconté. Sans rien leur cacher, sans rien omettre._

 _Atlantis, la Porte des étoiles, les_ wraiths _, la longue chasse, les Ouman'shii, Delleb : les mots s'enchaînaient comme des perles au sortir de sa bouche, déroulant le fil d'un récit de plus d'un lustre(1). Et il avait vu les trois Terriens se décomposer, l'incrédulité faisant place à la peur, puis à la colère sur leurs traits. Et il avait su que rien de bon ne sortirait de tout ça._

 _Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de retirer le collier contenant le petit projecteur holographique qui lui permettait d'avoir l'air humain, il s'était exécuté. Il était resté là, debout sur le tapis blanc et rose, se sentant soudain bien exposé, alors que par la fenêtre aux rideaux en dentelle, les rayons de ce soleil inconnu faisait ressortir les veines sombres sur sa peau pâle._

 _Si les trois humains s'étaient d'abord reculés, saisis de la crainte instinctive de la proie face à son prédateur, les réactions avaient été bien différentes après la première surprise. Véronique avait hurlé, de ce cri qu'il avait si souvent entendu sortir de la bouche de ses victimes au moment où elles sentaient ses crochets transpercer leur peau, puis la femme s'était levée avant de fuir, tant de terreur face à lui, que face à la réalité que son apparition confirmait._

 _Camille lui avait jeté un regard effrayé, avait grondé un truc du genre « putain de journaliste de merde » puis était partie à la recherche de sa mère qui hurlait toujours comme une hystérique à l'étage._

 _Loïc, lui, s'était simplement levé, une grosse veine palpitant à sa tempe. Il s'était ensuite tourné très lentement vers sa fille qui s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise, comme une esclave prise en faute._

 _« Ce... il est un extraterrestre ? » avait grondé l'homme en le désignant d'un doigt tremblant de rage._

 _Elle avait acquiescé sans relever le nez._

 _« Un de monstres qui t'ont enlevée, torturée, chassée ?! »_

 _« Markus était avec moi tout du long. Sans lui, je serais morte.» murmura-t-elle tout bas._

 _« C'est un de ces_ wraiths _, oui ou non ? »_

 _Nouveau hochement de tête._

 _Les choses tournaient très mal, et il était impuissant._

 _« C'est donc un de ces monstres qui se nourrissent d'êtres humains ? »_

 _« Plus maintenant... »_

 _« Donc il a tué ! » explosa-t-il._

 _Il était prêt à beaucoup de choses pour sa compagne, mais il n'allait pas se laisser insulter ainsi sans réagir. Retroussant les lèvres, il feula un avertissement._

 _L'homme réagit au quart de tour, se retournant vers lui._

 _« Allez-y, tuez-moi ! Comme ça, les tarés qui ont cru que laisser un tueur en série se promener librement était une bonne idée comprendront leur erreur ! »_

 _Plutôt brave pour un humain si bedonnant et dégarni._

 _« Je ne vous tuerai pas, mais je vous conseille de cesser de m'insulter, humain. » gronda-t-il._

 _« Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me torturer, me mutiler comme vous l'avez fait avec elle ? » siffla-t-il, désignant d'un geste dédaigneux Rosanna, toujours effondrée sur sa chaise._

 _Il leva la main, paume ouverte en un geste instinctif, qui sortit sa compagne de son hébétude et anéantit les derniers restes de retenue de l'humain._

 _« Salopard ! Vampire ! Putain de tueur de merde! Allez tous brûler en enfer ! » beugla l'homme, de grosses gouttes de salive jaillissant de sa bouche pour venir s'écraser sur son torse._

 _Rosanna s'interposa, retenant la gifle qu'il allait décocher au mâle, lequel colla à sa fille le solide coup de poing qu'il lui destinait._

 _Peu importe qu'il soit son géniteur, ce dont il doutait à présent grandement, peu importe qu'il soit de sa famille, il avait levé la main sur sa compagne, sa femelle, et allait le payer._

 _« Markus, ça suffit ! Arrête ! Arrête ! »_

 _Rosanna avait beau essayer de le retenir de toutes ses forces, elle était à peine une gêne pour lui._

 _« Arrête ! » L'ordre résonna dans sa tête. Dans son âme, le secouant jusque dans ses fondements. Et il se figea, aussi incapable de bouger que sous les ordres d'une reine._

 _Lentement, il baissa le bras._

 _L'homme s'était éloigné d'un pas ou deux, les observant tous deux avec un mélange d'horreur et de rejet viscéral._

 _« Allez-vous-en. Sortez de chez moi. » gronda-t-il._

 _« Attends, papa ! »_

 _Il secoua la tête avec ferveur._

 _« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Non, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et cette mascarade ne m'amuse plus du tout. Sortez de chez moi tout de suite. » bredouilla-t-il d'un ton étrangement calme._

 _Il gronda. Le Dr Beckett lui avait parlé de ça. Le mâle était en état de choc._

 _« Papa. C'est moi, Rosanna... » supplia sa fille._

 _« Non. Non. Ma fille est morte il y a quatre ans en Afghanistan. »_

 _« Papa ! C'est moi ! » C'était un petit gémissement, une supplique pitoyable._

 _« Non. Je ne vous connais pas. Ma fille est morte il y a quatre ans. Rosanna est morte aux mains des talibans il y a quatre ans. Oui c'est ça. En Afghanistan. Il y a quatre ans. Elle est morte en Afghanistan... »_

 _Il sonda rapidement l'esprit de l'homme. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait. Parce que c'était plus facile à croire, plus facile à accepter. Ce pitoyable humain préférait croire sa fille morte que d'accepter son existence à lui. Il grogna. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici._

 _Doucement, il pilota sa douce compagne dehors, vers la voiture qui les attendait, sagement garée dans un coin._

 _Ni le militaire qui conduisait le véhicule, ni le vieillard ne posèrent de questions, et le retour jusqu'à l'hôtel où ils logeaient ne fut ponctué que des gémissements étranglés de sa compagne, trop choquée même pour pleurer._

* * *

 _(1) un lustre est une unité de temps qui dure cinq ans._


	10. Chapitre 9

_Au fil des ans, il avait appris à prendre soin d'elle. Il savait panser ses plaies et soigner son corps épuisé, mais il était impuissant face aux abîmes noir de désespoir qu'elle affrontait en cet instant. Rosanna restait prostrée dans le lit, et c'est à peine s'il arrivait à la faire boire suffisamment._

 _Elle avait essayé de contacter sa famille. Elle était même revenue jusqu'à leur maison, seulement pour y être accueillie par le regard implacable de sa sœur, et un simple ordre : « Vas-t'en. »_

 _Depuis trois jours, elle macérait dans les mêmes vêtements, ses cheveux presque feutrés s'échappant par vastes mèches de sa tresse, son regard vide fixant sans la voir la ville qui se déroulait sur les collines voisines._

 _Il en eut assez. Sa compagne avait survécu à un affrontement direct avec Silla, ce n'étaient pas les réactions irrationnelles des siens qui allaient l'abattre. Et il avait faim._

 _Si la méthode douce ne fonctionnait pas, il allait procéder autrement._

 _« Rosanna, debout ! »_

 _Ce fut à peine si elle tourna son regard vers lui. Soit._

 _La saisissant par le col, il la souleva comme un fétu de paille avant de la reposer sur ses pieds._

 _«Tu pues plus qu'un guam atteint de la vialite, et si tu crois que je vais te laisser te tuer par inanition, tu te trompes ! »_

 _Elle ne répliqua rien, haussant vaguement les épaules._

 _« Vas te laver. »_

 _Elle ne bougea pas et sa colère monta d'un cran._

 _« Faut-il que je te déshabille moi-même ? » siffla-t-il, le ton menaçant._

 _Nouveau haussement d'épaule._

 _Il préférait presque la Rosanna droguée à l'enzyme et paranoïaque à cette coquille vide et amorphe._

 _D'une main entre les omoplates, il la poussa fermement mais sans brutalité jusqu'à la salle de bains._

 _« Lave-toi. »_

 _Il referma la porte, s'appuyant contre le battant, relâchant une respiration qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir._

 _Qu'il détestait faire ça. Quelques vagues bruissements, puis le glouglou de l'eau qui coule. Il soupira. Au moins elle lui obéissait. Il n'aurait pas su comment réagir dans le cas contraire._

 _Fermant les yeux, il s'accorda quelques instants d'immobilité, presque de paix, puis se redressant, il sortit de l'armoire les sacs de vêtements qu'il avait fourrés là lorsqu'un militaire les lui avait amené trois jours plus tôt en lui expliquant que c'était dans le coffre de la voiture._

 _Il les vida sans cérémonie sur le lit défait, examinant les vêtements simples et pratiques que sa compagne avait choisis. Une grosse boîte de carton oblongue attira son attention. Dessus, un simple message : « A mon petit miracle, que j'aimerai toujours. Maman. »_

 _D'une griffe, il fit sauter l'adhésif, ouvrant la boîte. Il sourit. Sa douce humaine avait besoin de se retrouver. De se rappeler qui elle était. C'était parfait._

 _« Rosanna, je t'ai posé des vêtements propres devant la porte.» lui signala-t-il, avant de fourrer les autres vêtements en boule dans l'armoire, puis d'ouvrir en grand les fenêtres pour aérer._

Elle avait trouvé la grosse boîte en carton sur une chaise posée devant la porte. Une grosse boîte blanche comme celles dans lesquelles les pâtissiers mettent les gâteaux, et dessus l'écriture inimitable de sa mère.

Il lui avait fallu de longues minutes pour oser seulement soulever le couvercle et encore plus pour parvenir à retrouver suffisamment de contenance pour pouvoir s'habiller.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentait mal. D'avoir été aussi odieuse, aussi égoïste. Une fois encore elle s'était effondrée comme un château de cartes et Markus avait été là pour elle, fidèle au poste.

Le _wraith_ l'attendait, appuyé contre la porte-fenêtre du balcon, les bras croisés, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle parvint à lui jeter un bref coup d'œil assorti d'un pauvre petit sourire.

Longuement, il la détailla, semblant savourer ce qu'il voyait.

« Tu es magnifique.» déclara-t-il, ni compliment, ni congratulation, mais simple constatation.

Elle se tourna, fixant son reflet dans le grand miroir qui couvrait presque tout le mur. Instinctivement, elle saisit les pans de la jupe, les soulevant un peu.

Elle sourit un peu, tristement. Elle avait tenté de démêler grossièrement ses cheveux, mais la masse sauvage et humide pendouillait toujours anarchiquement dans son dos, les boucles sombres faisant encore plus ressortir par contraste ses traits creusés et son teint pâle, presque maladif.

La robe de coton rose passé que sa mère lui avait offerte était longue, fluide, une large bande de dentelle au fuseau resserrant le vêtement sous ses seins, les mettant en valeur sous le col carré bordé de bretelles en dentelle assortie. C'était une belle robe. Une de celles qu'elle adorait porter, autrefois. Avant que ses bras ne soient couverts de cicatrices et de traces. Avant que tout son corps ne soit plus qu'un vaste massacre.

Elle fixa le tatouage noir qui ressortait si brutalement sur la pâleur de la peau malmenée.

La finesse et la féminité du vêtement ne semblait que mettre en exergue la violence de l'histoire racontée par sa chair. C'était comme une fleur de lotus au milieu d'un bourbier, une rose posée sur un tas de purin.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi.» approuva le _wraith_.

Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il la trouvait - Dieu sait comment - magnifique ?

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma douce compagne, cet habit fait ressortir ta beauté, comme le purin magnifie la rose. »

Elle sourit, cette fois d'un sourire un peu plus sincère.

Il était _wraith_. Ce qui était laideur et faiblesse aux yeux des hommes était beauté aux siens.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma tendre humaine. »

Elle lui tendit la brosse.

Un peu perplexe, elle contempla le petit carton bleu vif, décoré d'une soucoupe volante pixelisée.

 _Boris Mulenko. Journaliste et enquêteur paranormal indépendant,_ proclamait-t-il.

Que lui voulait-il ?

« Vous devez faire erreur, Monsieur.» répondit-elle poliment en lui rendant la carte.

« Vous êtes bien Rosanna Gady, la fille de Véronique Gady ? »

« Oui. Et je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Oui je comprends, la plupart des gens ne croiraient jamais à votre histoire, mais n'ayez pas peur, Mademoiselle, moi je sais où se trouve la vérité. »

Elle sentit une goutte de sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos.

L'homme semblait presque trépigner d'impatience.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire car il n'y a rien à dire, M. Mulenko-» répliqua-t-elle un peu plus froidement tout en se remettant en marche.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! J'aimerais juste que vous intercédiez auprès de votre mère pour moi. Je veux l'interviewer, je veux que tout le monde sache la vérité. »

Elle se figea, une rage froide bouillonnant dans ses veines.

« Quelle vérité, Boris ? » grinça-t-elle.

« Vous le savez comme moi, Mlle Gady. Votre mère a été enlevée par des extraterrestres, sans doute des petits gris. Vous savez, ils nous étudient. Ils font des prélèvements, des études pour savoir à quel stade d'évolution nous en sommes. Pour savoir si nous sommes prêts. » déclara-t-il, se penchant en avant comme s'il lui révélait un terrible secret. Elle se détendit, malgré la boule qui, à l'évocation de sa famille, s'était logée dans son ventre.

Il ne savait rien du tout. Sans doute avait-il lu des vieux articles ou de vieux rapports parlant de la disparition de sa mère et s'était imaginé de choses. Il fallait que ça continue ainsi.

Elle éclata d'un rire absolument dédaigneux.

« M. Mulenko. Je vous en prie. Des petites bonshommes gris ? Pourquoi pas des chapeaux en alu tant que vous y êtes ? Je vais vous dire ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Véronique est une enfant des années 60. Elle est née avec le mouvement hippie et il lui a fallu trente ans pour s'en remettre. A trop tirer sur des joints, elle a oublié d'être prudente et a dû faire un mélange douteux du type cannabis-champis-acide. Ça lui a valu trois jours de trip en bonne et due forme. Au moins, ça l'a dégoûtée définitivement de ce genre de choses. »

Elle agita la main comme si il ne s'agissait de rien.

Mieux valait que sa mère passe pour une ex-droguée que la vérité révélée au grand jour.

L'homme la fixa quelques instants, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous ne m'aiderez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne vous aiderai pas. Bonne journée, M. Mulenko. »

« Bonne journée, Mlle Gady. »

Durant près d'une demi-heure, elle serpenta dans les ruelles de Lausanne, tournant encore et encore jusqu'à être certaine que le journaliste ne la suivait pas. Ce ne fut qu'après cinq bonnes minutes passée appuyée contre une grande affiche proclamant avec l'aide d'une charmante femme au sourire éclatant qu'une quelconque clinique pour riche de la Riviera offrait les meilleurs soins anti-âge du monde, qu'elle s'autorisa à se détendre.

Inspirant profondément, elle sortit le téléphone portable que lui avait confié le Dr Reinard.

« Ne vous en faite pas, Mme Gady. Ce genre de fouille-merde se lasse vite. Vous avez parfaitement réagi. S'il insiste encore, dénoncez-le à la police pour harcèlement.» la rassura-t-il.

« D'accord. Et s'il découvre quelque chose ? »

« Il ne découvrira rien. Le meilleur moyen de cacher quelque chose, c'est de le mettre juste sous le nez de tout le monde. Soyez tranquille. »

Elle acquiesça, un peu rassérénée.

« Merci, Dr Reinard. Désolée de vous avoir dérangé. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, voyons. Si le SGC me paie si cher, c'est bien pour gérer ce genre de problème. » déclara-t-il joyeusement, lui arrachant un sourire.

« Bonne soirée, Docteur. »

« Attendez ! Mme Gady, attendez ! »

« Oui ? »

« Puisque je vous ai au téléphone. Il semble que votre... cas intéresse beaucoup votre gouvernement. Vous serez reçus tous les deux par le Conseil fédéral, jeudi à onze heures. »

Que lui voulaient les sept Sages du Conseil fédéral ? Sans doute cela avait-il à voir avec la proposition culotté faite à Edouard Schwaab, le représentant suisse à la Commission internationale. En tout cas, à en juger par la note légèrement soucieuse dans la voix du brave docteur, il ignorait tout des raisons de cette convocation. Elle sourit.

« Très bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenue, Dr Reinard. »

« Il vous faudra une tenue convenable. L'adjudant Morrot passera vous chercher à huit heures trente à votre hôtel. » nota l'homme.

« D'accord. Bonne soirée, Docteur. »

Elle raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose.

Sa famille, toute cette folie était encore une plaie béante dans son cœur, mais Markus avait eu raison une semaine plus tôt quand il l'avait jetée sans pitié sous la douche. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Les mots de son père la brûlaient comme un tison ardent à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, tout comme le refus de répondre au téléphone de sa mère et de sa sœur. Mais ils étaient libres, et ils avaient choisi. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait qu'elle continue à avancer. Autant se préparer à ce sommet diplomatique informel.


	11. Chapitre 10

La rencontre avait été étrange. Une salle souterraine, sous le parlement à Berne et sept politiciens, trois femmes et quatre hommes, en costard-cravate ou en tailleur assis le long d'un U de tables au centre duquel trônaient deux chaises, pour eux. L'endroit ne devait pas servir bien souvent, si elle en jugeait de la décoration digne des années 80 et la vague odeur d'humidité qui imprégnait les moquettes murales.

Visiblement, cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient au courant du projet Stargate, mais n'en ayant jamais vu le moindre élément tangible, cela leur semblait aussi abstrait que la station internationale et ses astronautes. Ils avaient été dubitatifs, rechignant à croire qu'elle pouvait leur être utile, elle une simple artiste sans succès. Puis Markus avait retiré son collier, et le silence était tombé sur la pièce.

Une ombre argentée avait couru dans le dos des conseillers, les faisant frissonner, et la présidente lui demanda de remettre le camouflage en place, ce qu'il fit avec un grondement dédaigneux. Et la séance avait enfin véritablement commencé.

La collaboration avec le SGC n'avait apporté que des progrès mineurs dans les domaines de l'ingénierie, de l'astronomie et de la physique, et si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans ces domaines-là, elle avait d'autres choses à leur proposer. Le SGC avait veillé scrupuleusement à ce qu'en dehors du générateur holographique que Markus portait, ils n'emportent aucune technologie alien, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient rien apporté avec eux. Markus n'était pas Terrien, et encore moins humain, quant à elle, elle venait de passer cinq ans dans une autre galaxie, dont trois dans des conditions très dures. Ils transportaient une foule de micro-organismes inconnus sur eux et en eux. Une mine d'or pour les biologistes helvètes. De plus - et cela faisait partie de leurs accords - Markus consentait à se laisser étudier, ainsi que le générateur, tant que les tests n'étaient pas invasifs. Rosanna, pour sa part, offrait ses services d'experte autodidacte en langue et artefacts anciens pour les aider à lever une part du mystère qui régnait toujours sur certaines pièces retrouvées sur les rives du lac ou dans d'autres anciens sites romains et celtes.

En moins d'une heure, ils étaient de retour sur le parvis du parlement et ils n'étaient pas encore de retour à Lausanne que l'adjudant Morrot - qui semblait être devenu leur chauffeur attitré - répondait à un appel de ses supérieurs, dans le plus total mépris des lois routières interdisant le téléphone au volant.

Et ils avaient commencés à travailler l'après-midi même. Rosanna dans les sous-sols du Musée Romain de Vidy, où étaient entreposées une dizaine de pièces cryptiques, et Markus dans un laboratoire ultrasécurisé au cœur du campus de l'EPFL.

Et les choses avaient continué ainsi. Des tessons de poteries brisées et autres vieilles stèles du musée de Vidy, Rosanna était passée à un sarcophage de pierre qui semblait avoir abrité la dépouille d'un Ancien, et aux restes d'un collier composé d'un métal non terrestre, caché dans un entrepôt enterré quelque part dans le Gros-de-Vaud, et abritant plusieurs milliers d'œuvres d'art et de fragments archéologiques jugés trop précieux pour être simplement exposés au public.

Trois scientifiques - un biologiste, une immunologiste et un neurologue - avaient été recrutés et avaient signé une montagne de paperasse afin de pouvoir étudier Markus et ce dernier s'était docilement laisser prélever du sang, de la salive et même un unique cheveu. Il s'était couché dans des scanners, des IRM et autres machineries complexes et avait à peine feulé lorsque le neurologue lui avait collé des dizaines d'électrodes sur la tête afin d'étudier ses ondes mentales.

L'homme lui avait demandé de se servir de sa télépathie, puis de projeter des illusions, et Markus qui jusque-là n'avait cessé de se moquer mentalement de la stupidité des scientifiques qui refaisaient les analyses faites par l'équipe d'Atlantis sur lui, fut soudain presque intéressé par leurs recherches. Après tout, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un semblait s'intéresser à ses pouvoirs en dehors de sa régénération, et à leur fonctionnement, non pas pour les neutraliser, mais pour les comprendre.

Ils s'étaient bien sûr intéressé à ses schiitars, mais il avait refusé tout net qu'ils les examinent, et il avait fallu que Rosanna vienne et que ce soit elle qui pratique les prélèvements en passant une sorte de coton-tige à l'intérieur de la fente avant de récolter une goutte d'enzyme pour leur compte. Le biologiste avait eu le droit de prendre des photos de la procédure, mais il avait été très clair : si l'un d'entre eux touchait ses schiitars, ce ne serait que d'une seule manière, avec sa main sur leur poitrine.

Après cette remarque de deux militaires de garde dans le laboratoire, ils étaient brusquement passé à quatre, mais en dehors de ça, tout se passait bien et pour peu que Rosanna prévienne l'adjudant Morrot au moins un jour à l'avance, ils pouvaient même faire quelques excursions. Elle lui montra ainsi la cathédrale de Lausanne et les petites rues avoisinantes, les forêts du Jura au sol couvert de mousse, et une petite plage secrète au bord du lac, où elle allait souvent nager avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cette dernière visite l'avait replongée dans un abîme de morosité qui ne s'était estompé que quelques heures plus tard après le retour dans leur chambre, Markus avait insisté pour regarder une comédie, auquel lui-même ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il en était d'ailleurs venu à soupçonner que ce furent ses réactions plus que le film qui l'avaient tant fait rire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fut heureux de sa joie.

Et la vie avait continué ainsi pendant plus d'un mois, la présence de leurs gardes militaires de moins en moins perceptible. Presque une routine.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur le lit, dessinant, Markus dans la même posture par terre, méditant.

Le _wraith_ s'était relevé en grondant, visiblement frustré.

Elle tendit une pensée interrogative vers lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à méditer. L'Esprit est vide, ce qui est normal, mais quelque chose me dérange. »

Elle l'encouragea d'une nouvelle impulsion.

« Comme un vague bourdonnement, parfois presque comme des murmures. Comme lorsque au cœur de la nuit, il te semble entendre une voix qui n'existe pas. »

Elle connaissait bien cette sensation.

« A quoi est-ce dû, à ton avis ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Si c'était un autre _wraith_ que moi, je lui dirais qu'il commence à halluciner à cause du silence de l'Esprit, mais j'ai déjà passé bien plus de temps seul dans ma tête sans jamais percevoir ces choses, et à présent, je t'ai toi. »

« Peut-être y a-t-il d'autres formes de vie télépathes dans la Voie lactée et que, comme un _wraith_ et un Irän ne sont pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'onde, tu ne les « reçois » pas correctement ? »

« C'est une hypothèse valable, en effet.» concéda-t-il.

Mais en l'absence de davantage d'information, ce n'était rien de plus.

« Et sinon pour toi, quel est le plan ? »

Elle cilla.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Rosanna tu le sais très bien. »

Elle soupira. Malheureusement, il avait raison.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il est évident que des Anciens ont vécu ici il y a des milliers d'années. Au moins jusqu'à l'âge du bronze, selon ce que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. »

« L'âge du bronze ? »

« Quand l'humanité à maîtrisé le travail du bronze. Elle a duré d'il y a cinq mille ans à environ trois mille ans. »

Markus la fixa en clignant des yeux.

« Vous ne savez utiliser du bronze que depuis cinq mille de vos années, et vous êtes déjà à l'aube de la conquête spatiale ?! »

Elle acquiesça.

« Vas-y, pose moi ta question ? » l'encouragea-t-elle en sentant son trouble.

« Que faisiez-vous, il y a sept siècles ? »

Elle sourit. Inquiétude légitime. Sortant l'ordinateur qu'on les avait autorisé à utiliser, elle chercha sur le Net.

« Au treizième siècle, Gengis Khan, un grand guerrier dont le peuple est vaguement apparenté à celui de Dampa, conquérait le plus grand empire que la terre ait jamais porté. Il s'est d'ailleurs accouplé avec tant de femmes, volontaires ou non, qu'on estime qu'aujourd'hui, une personne sur sept est un de ses descendants. »

Markus fronça les sourcils, tentant d'imaginer les implications d'une telle fécondité.

« Au Moyen-Orient, les rois d'Europe lançaient la quatrième croisade pour tenter de reprendre Jérusalem, une ville sacrée pour les trois principales religions de la planète. Et en Europe, on fondait quatre ans après ta naissance l'Université de la Sorbonne, et des cathédrales gothiques comme celle de Lausanne poussaient un peu partout. Parmi les peintres fameux de l'époque, il y a Giotto, mais je pense que ton contemporain le plus célèbre est Marco Polo, qui est né seulement un an après toi. Niveau technologie, on découvrait la poudre noire et les lunettes correctives pour la vue. Et bien sûr, puisqu'on est dans mon pays natal, la Suisse a été fondée en 1291. »

Markus prit quelques secondes pour répercuter son âge sur ce calendrier étranger.

« Je suis plus vieux que ton pays ? »

Elle approuva, elle aussi un peu sonnée par la mise en perspective que lui offraient ces informations.

Son compagnon, son âme sœur était plus vieux que la magnifique cathédrale dans laquelle elle avait fait tant d'esquisses. Était antérieur à la plus ancienne démocratie du monde, et aurait pu connaître le plus mythique explorateur des temps jadis. Et pourtant, il était jeune. Un jeune adulte qu'on commence à peine à écouter pour son avis et son expérience. Elle frémit. C'était à la fois monstrueux et tellement excitant.

« Comment pouvez-vous évoluer si vite? » murmura-t-il, songeur.

« Nos vies sont courtes, alors je suppose que chacun fait de son mieux pour laisser une trace de son bref passage dans l'univers. »

« Oui, mais vous ne connaissiez même pas les armes à feu il y a mille ans et à présent, vous volez dans les étoiles ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'aucun peuple humain qui ait eu une évolution si fulgurante.»

« Je suppose que ne pas être renvoyé tous les mille ans à l'âge de pierre aide pas mal. » nota-t-elle sombrement.

Il gronda un assentiment grincheux.

« On sait qu'il y avait des Lanthiens dans la région il y a cinq millénaire, mais ton existence est la preuve qu'il y en avait encore il y a au plus trois décennies. »

« Je sais. Peut-être un Ancien revenu de son ascension, comme ceux que les gens du SGC ont croisé ? »

« C'est possible. As-tu un plan, ma surprenante humaine ? »

« Non, je pense que si l'Etat avait trouvé autre chose que des vieux bijoux et un sarcophage vide, ils me l'auraient montré depuis. On dirait qu'aucune technologie lanthienne n'a été retrouvée en Suisse. »

« Et pourtant, tu m'as dit que les vestiges attestent d'une présence ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas les Lanthiens vivre dans des huttes de peau aux côtés d'humains vêtus de fourrures. Ce serait trop rudimentaire pour eux.» grinça le _wraith_.

« Non, en effet. Je suppose donc que leurs installations ont soit été totalement détruites, soit qu'elles ne sont plus là. »

« Tu pense à des vaisseaux comme Atlantis ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais ? » demanda-t-il, sentant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Rosanna se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

« Léonard m'a dit que j'avais sans doute été conçue dans un laboratoire. Un tel laboratoire ne se monte pas sous une tente et d'après ce que... Loïc m'a dit, ma mère a volé dans un _Jumper_ et a été emmenée quelque part où des lettres de lumière flottaient en l'air. »

« Des hologrammes ? »

« Ou alors elle n'a pas bien vu, et il s'agissait juste d'une de ces appliques murales avec un proverbe ou un poème écrit en lettres lumineuses. »

« Tu penses donc qu'un de ces laboratoires se cache quelque part. »

« Oui, le problème, c'est que si on l'y a transportée en _Jumper_ , il peut être n'importe où entre ici et la lune. » soupira-t-elle.

« Quelle est cette expression humaine, déjà ? Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ? »

« Exactement. »

« Il faudrait d'autres indices. »

« Oui. Malheureusement, j'espèrerais les trouver parmi les machins qu'on me demanderais d'expertiser. »

« C'était une piste raisonnable.» approuva-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Ils sortaient d'un endroit appelé musée de la Riponne, lorsque l'humain les avaient abordés. Un peu bedonnant, les cheveux gras, le mâle n'était pas une incarnation de la santé éclatante._

 _« Et merde » grinça sa compagne en l'avisant. « Markus, surtout, laisse-moi faire » lui intima-t-elle mentalement._

 _Il acquiesça de la même manière._

 _« Mme Gady ! Bonjour ! C'est fou ce que vous êtes dure à trouver ! »_

 _« M. Mulenko, je n'ai toujours rien à vous dire. » répliqua-t-elle, glaciale, alors qu'il le fixait, insondable à un pas derrière son humaine._

 _L'homme les dévisagea un instant, avala sa salive, et accrocha un sourire tordu à ses lèvres, leur emboîtant le pas alors qu'ils continuaient à avancer._

 _« Alors écoutez-moi ! Je sais que votre mère a été enlevée par des aliens peu avant votre naissance, je pense même que vous faites partie de l'expérience. » déclara-t-il de but en blanc._

 _Il sentit la panique enfler dans l'esprit de son humaine, mais rien n'en parut. A peine si son cœur accéléra._

 _« Je comprends que ça vous terrifie, vous et votre maman, mais vous n'êtes pas seules. Regardez ! » crachota l'homme, qui devait presque courir pour rester à leur hauteur._

 _Rosanna se figea tout net et il faillit lui rentrer dedans._

 _L'humain tendit à sa compagne ce qu'il avait appris s'appeler un magazine, vieux et tout corné._

 _Elle le prit, y jetant un regard dégoûté._

 _« C'est quoi ce torchon ? » siffla-t-elle ensuite._

 _« Un numéro d'il y a quarante ans de «_ Ils sont là ! _». Deux autres femmes ont vécu la même chose que votre mère, huit ans avant elle. Je pense que tout est lié. Je pense que nous sommes les cobayes d'une vaste expérience alien qui se poursuit encore aujourd'hui. Aidez-moi à le démontrer, je vous en prie, Mme Gady.» supplia-t-il._

 _L'esprit de sa compagne était un bouillonnement terrifiant d'éclairs d'émotions, rage et espoir, peur et tristesse, volonté et dégoût._

 _Elle fixa l'homme quelques instants._

 _« Vous êtes encore plus taré que ce que je pensais. Si vous m'approchez encore, je vous dénonce à la police. Est-ce clair ? » déclara-t-elle ensuite, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe._

 _« Mais... »_

 _« Est-ce clair ? »_

 _L'aura qu'elle dégageait était celle d'une reine, terrifiante et glaciale._

 _L'homme se ratatina._

 _Tournant les talons, elle se remit en marche sans un regard en arrière._

 _Ils étaient presque de retour à l'hôtel lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle tenait toujours le magazine à la main._

 _« Pourquoi avoir gardé cette chose ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Parce que c'est peut-être l'indice qu'il nous manquait ! » répondit-elle, fiévreuse._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas t'être servi de l'humain, alors ? »_

 _« C'est un journaliste. Son seul but, c'est de tout révéler, et même si je doute que qui que ce soit l'écoute, ce serait trop dangereux. On va suivre sa piste, mais lui, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il croie courir après du vent. »_

 _« Je doute qu'il renonce. C'est tout de même la deuxième fois qu'il te retrouve. Tu devrais peut-être prévenir le Dr Reinard. » nota-t-il._

 _« J'en doute aussi, malheureusement ses délires sont assez précis pour que ça risque de mettre la puce à l'oreille du SGC, et j'aimerais autant éviter qu''ils découvrent exactement ce que je suis, ma confiance quant à leur respect des droits des non-humains n'est pas franchement à son maximum. »_

 _Il ne pouvait qu'approuver._

Le magazine n'en méritait pas vraiment le nom. Plutôt un fanzine imprimé à la va-vite et relié dans une cave par ses rédacteurs. Sur la couverture en noir et blanc, le dessin maladroit d'un alien aux yeux protubérants tendant une main à trois doigts. A l'intérieur, une demi-douzaine d'articles parlant d'ovnis observés au-dessus du Nevada, d'une théorie à propos de robots de pierre ayant construit les pyramides incas, et même une planche explicative de l'anatomie interne d'un reptilien. L'article qui l'intéressait était le plus long, et était agrémenté de deux dessins censés représenter ce qu'avaient vu les victimes, ainsi que d'un portrait d'une des deux femmes, une petite blonde à l'air triste.

Elle ignora les élucubrations des reporters sur le qui et le pourquoi et se concentra sur les témoignages, qui étaient étrangement concordants. Les deux femmes avaient disparu en pleine nuit, l'une durant un week-end de camping avec son époux, l'autre après être sortie pour voir pourquoi ses poules s'agitaient dans leur abri. Toutes deux étaient reparues trois jours après leur disparition, errant à proximité de leur domicile, complètement désorientée. Et toutes les deux avaient peu ou prou décrit la même chose. Et surtout, surtout, elles étaient toutes les deux suisses. La première vivant au moment des faits dans la banlieue genevoise et l'autre dans la rase campagne fribourgeoise. (1)

Rosanna s'efforça de continuer à respirer calmement.

Ils avaient une piste !

Avoir une piste à suivre était une chose, le faire sans éveiller les soupçons des militaires qui les encadraient en était une autre.

Elle savait pertinemment que l'ordinateur qui leur avait été donné était surveillé, aussi prétexta-t-elle un violent désir de lire pour aller faire ses recherches sur l'un des postes proposés par la bibliothèque municipale, pendant que Markus, toujours cobaye à l'EPFL, s'arrangeait pour faire comprendre à grands renforts de sifflements et de grondements qu'il en avait assez de ne jamais être laissé seul.

Si la piste genevoise s'avéra bel et bien sans suite, elle découvrit que Hélène Jacot, la seconde victime, avait eu de nombreux enfants, dont la plupart vivaient toujours dans le canton, et étaient référencés dans l'annuaire. Le numéro et l'adresse du fils aîné en poche, elle n'eut plus qu'à se choisir un ou deux livres à lire avant de rentrer.

Rosanna avait récupéré depuis un moment déjà des papiers d'identité, l'accès à ses comptes et une existence légitime, aussi après avoir prétexté avoir besoin de temps seule - et loin de l'alien acariâtre - et l'avoir obtenu, elle n'eut aucune peine à s'acheter un billet de train à destination de Fribourg avant d'emprunter un car postal jusqu'au village qui était son but.

Ayant fort à propos oublié ses deux téléphones dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle vérifia une dernière fois que son carnet de cuir, celui qui l'avait suivie toutes ses années, était bien là, puis monta rapidement les quelques marches qui menaient au perron de la vieille villa à moitié en ruine devant laquelle s'accumulaient des monticules de métaux rouillés, vieux caddies et autres pièces automobiles mutilées.

La sonnette ne marchait pas, aussi dut-elle toquer.

L'homme qui lui ouvrit avait la quarantaine, une barbe emmêlée, et des cheveux aussi crasseux que le vieux survêtement qu'il portait.

« Vous v'lez quoi ? J'donne pas fric ! » cracha-t-il en même temps qu'un vieux mégot.

Rosanna se retint de faire la grimace.

« Je ne vends rien, Mr Jacot. Je veux juste vous parler. »

Son regard suspicieux s'alluma d'une lueur de colère.

« Vous êtes encore une de ces sales fouines ! Dégagez ! »

Il tenta de refermer la porte, mais elle la bloqua sans peine du pied.

« Vous aussi, vous avez reçu la visite de Boris Mulenko, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme continua à lui broyer le pied, en vain, maugréant des insultes à propos de l'homme et de son engeance.

« Moi aussi, il me harcè mère et la mienne ont vécu la même chose, et c'est de ça que j'aimerais vous parler. »

L'homme se figea.

« Z'êtes pas journaliste ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Non. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas journaliste. »

« Alors z'êtes quoi ? »

« Artiste, archéologue à mes heures perdues. Avant j'étais enseignante. »

L'homme se radoucit.

« Vous aussi, elles vous tournent dans la tête ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les images. Vous aussi elles vous tournent dans la tête ? » lui demanda-t-il en se glissant dehors, refermant soigneusement la porte avant d'allumer une autre cigarette.

Elle frémit. Serait-il possible que... ?

L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre, et contournant les piles de métal, la conduisit dans le jardin arrière.

« Avant j'étais postier. Je l'aimais, mon travail, mais les images me laissaient jamais en paix. Elles m'obsédaient. J'y ai d'abord perdu ma fiancée, pis mon boulot. » lui expliqua-t-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient sur ce qui avait dû être une terrasse et n'était plus qu'un vaste atelier à ciel ouvert, encombré d'éclats de métal brûlé.

« Tout ça pour ça.» conclut-t-il en désignant la structure de métal disparate qui s'élevait à presque quatre mètres de haut.

Rosanna en eut le souffle coupé.

« J'suis ridicule, hein ? » maugréa l'homme avec une nuance de dégoût dans la voix.

« Non, M. Jacot. Vous n'êtes ni fou, ni ridicule. »

Lentement, elle fit le tour de la gigantesque sculpture, ses tours d'acier piquetées de rouille fièrement pointées vers le ciel. Devant elle, une réplique presque parfaite d'Atlantis gisait sur le béton défoncé d'une terrasse fribourgeoise.

« Si c'est pas d'la folie, c'est quoi, v'lez bien me dire ? »

« De la mémoire atavique. Tenez, regardez. » répondit-elle sans détacher ses yeux de la sculpture, lui tendant son carnet.

L'homme feuilleta les pages, avant de lui rendre l'épais livre d'une main tremblante.

« OK, vous aussi vous la voyez. Ça veut donc dire quoi ? »

« Que je vais tout vous expliquer, M. Jacot, mais c'est une longue histoire. »

Elle n'avait pas menti, et il lui avait fallu près de trois heures pour lui expliquer qui étaient les Anciens, comment elle les avait découverts, et ce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute, l'un et l'autre.

L'homme lui avait offert une mauvaise bière et l'avait écouté parler, faisant tourner la sienne d'un air absent entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit, il jeta un regard aux tours qu'on voyait par les fenêtres sans rideau de son salon crasseux.

« Donc j'suis à moitié un extraterrestre, tout comme vous, et c'est pour ça qu'on s'souvient tous les deux de... cette ville. »

« Je ne me souvenais pas d'Atlantis, mais de leur écriture, mais oui c'est ça. »

« Et mon frère et mes sœurs...? »

« Ne le sont probablement pas. Ils sont sans doute naturellement porteurs du gène, comme un pour-cent de la population, puisque votre mère en était sans doute porteuse elle aussi, mais je pense qu'ils ont été conçus naturellement, tout comme ma sœur. »

« Et donc leurs enfants ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête et l'homme poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

« Ils ne méritent pas ça. Aucun d'eux.» maugréa-t-il, levant sa bouteille à présent vide en un salut à la fatalité. Elle le suivit avec la sienne, toujours aux trois-quarts pleine.

« Mme Gady, j'peux vous raconter une histoire que j'ai jamais racontée à personne? »

«Bien sûr, mais je vous en prie René, appelez-moi Rosanna. »

L'homme acquiesça d'un air absent.

« Quand j'étais petiot, j'avais une p'tite fiancée. Caroline qu'elle s'appelait. Elle était pas la plus jolie fille de l'école, Caroline. Maigre comme un pied de haricots, et avec des dents comme les lapins, mais elle était gentille et elle aimait mes dessins. Elle était la seule qui se moquait pas de mes dessins. Parce que quand j'étais petiot, je la dessinais déjà, votre cité. Pas aussi bien qu'vous, hein, mais j'la dessinais. La maîtresse, elle nous disait de dessiner nos rêves, alors j'la dessinais. Elle nous disait de lui parler de nos vacances, et comme avec ma famille on partait pas en vacances, j'la dessinais. Elle nous faisait la dictée, et comme j'savais que j'aurais zéro, j'la dessinais. J'en ai passé du temps chez le proviseur à cause de cette foutue cité, et tout le monde y se moquait de moi, sauf Caroline.

Caroline, elle, elle me racontait des histoires. C'était des foutues belles histoires, avec des gens très intelligents, et plein de mondes étranges et des vaisseaux spatiaux. C'tait un peu comme dans ce film, là, avec le grand singe et Indiana Jones dans l'espace. »

« _Star Wars_ ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Sauf que ses histoires, elles étaient que pour moi. J'en étais un peu amoureux, de la Caroline, et je crois qu'elle m'aimait bien aussi, parce que ses histoires, elles se passaient toujours dans ma ville imaginaire. Enfin, dans cette ville... »

Elle dut se forcer à ne pas hurler sur l'homme pour qu'il lui dise où se trouvait à présent cette femme, que c'était très important.

« Et qu'est-elle devenue, cette Caroline ? » demanda-t-elle à la place.

L'homme eut un sourire triste, tandis qu'une ombre passait dans son regard.

« Elle est morte, y a longtemps. L'été suivant, elle a été dans un internat pour filles. C'est ce que le professeur y nous a dit, mais j'ai appris plus tard que c'était un asile pour enfants, et elle y est morte. Elle s'est pendue quand j'entrais en secondaire. Je sais pas ce qu'ils lui faisaient là-bas, mais ça devait pas être joli pour qu'une fille aussi souriante se pende avec ses draps. »

Que répondre à ça ?

« Je suis désolée. » maugréa-t-elle.

« Vous croyez qu'y en a d'autres, des comme nous ? »

« C'est possible. Sûrement, oui. »

René fixa sa bouteille d'un air vide.

« J'aimerais tenir le salaud qui a fait ça. » gronda-t-il à l'adresse du néant.

« Moi aussi. Il nous doit quelques explications. »

« J'veux pas des explications ! J'veux qu'on me rende ma vie ! Qu'on m'enlève ces images d'la tête ! »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Je vais continuer à chercher. » promit-elle en se relevant.

L'homme ne bougea pas alors qu'elle ramassait ses affaires, et elle avait presque atteint la porte lorsqu'il fut soudain à côté d'elle.

« Ce que vous faites, Rosanna, c'est important. Abandonnez pas, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire un peu plus sincère.

« Tenez, c'est une boîte mail que j'ai créée. Je ne pourrai pas forcément vous répondre tout de suite, mais j'essaierai de la relever au moins une fois par semaine et si quelqu'un vient vous poser des questions, ce journaliste ou quelqu'un d'autre, feignez l'ignorance. »

« J'suis pas idiot ! Je sais bien que si je moufte, j'suis bon pour la camisole, comme la Caroline! »

« Courage, René. »

« Vous aussi, Rosanna. »

* * *

(1)Je ne puis qu'inviter les non-connaisseurs à sortir une carte des cantons suisses.


	13. Chapitre 12

Les recherches avançaient bien pour une enquête clandestine faite à gauche, à droite, mais surtout à la bibliothèque. Une fois qu'elle avait su quoi chercher et où, les pistes avaient commencé à se multiplier. Elle s'était intéressée aux artistes bruts et autres productions artistiques étranges en Suisse et avait ainsi localisé quatre personnes dont elle était raisonnablement certaine de la nature hybride. Trois étaient décédées depuis plus ou moins longtemps dans les différents asiles et autres centres pour handicapés mentaux où ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur vie, mais les œuvres qu'ils avaient laissées parlaient pour eux. L'un avait construit au cours de sa vie plus de quatre cents petits vaisseaux à la silhouette familière à partir de pots de yaourts et cuillères en plastique. Le second avait écrit à la première personne une grande épopée dans laquelle il prétendait s'appeler Merinus et être servant artilleur sur un croiseur interstellaire aux prises avec ce qu'il appelait « les fantômes mangeurs d'âmes », et le dernier avait passé sa vie à tenter de trouver le « cercle des mondes » et avait fini noyé dans la piscine ronde dans laquelle il s'était jeté en pleine nuit, la veille d'un nouvel an. La dernière personne, et la seule encore vivante, était une vieille femme, âgée de presque nonante ans, qui depuis un demi-siècle vivait dans un asile en banlieue lausannoise, devenue incapable de communiquer à cause d'un cas de glossolalie (1) si grave qu'il s'assortissait d'une glossographie totale. Et c'étaient les échantillons d'écriture de cette malheureuse femme, exposés dans un musée et répertoriés sur leur site, qui avaient intéressé Rosanna, car l'écriture ne lui était en rien inconnue (2). C'était celle qui l'avait suivie toute sa vie, hantant ses rêves et ses peintures comme une étrange litanie.

La vieille femme n'avait plus aucun proche et était seule depuis des années, si bien que Rosanna n'eut pas trop de peine à convaincre une aide-soignante de la laisser la voir.

« Mais je vous préviens, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle vous réponde. Quand elle se tait pas, elle baragouine un truc incompréhensible.» la prévint la femme en la conduisant à la petite chambre chaleureusement décorée de peintures à numéros et de napperons qu'habitait la vieille dame, clouée depuis trois ans dans une chaise roulante à cause d'une mauvaise chute.

« Bonjour, Jacqueline. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » demanda joyeusement l'infirmière à la frêle silhouette postée devant la fenêtre donnant sur le petit parc qui entourait l'établissement, une couverture à carreaux sur les genou.

« Regardez donc, Jacqueline. Vous avez une visite. Ça fait longtemps, non ? » poursuivit la femme, s'approchant pour tourner la chaise roulante, tout en désignant du menton à Rosanna une chaise posée à côté du lit.

La vieille femme lui jeta un regard un peu perdu, ouvrant la bouche pour bredouiller quelque chose avant de la refermer, serrant ses mains osseuses sur sa couverture.

« Bon, je vous laisse. En cas de problème, je serais juste dans le couloir, d'accord ? » acheva l'aide-soignante avant de sortir, laissant la porte à peine entrouverte.

Rosanna attendit un peu, jusqu'à être certaine qu'elle était hors de portée d'ouïe, puis se retourna vers la femme.

« Je sais que vous pouvez me comprendre, Mme Dutoit. » déclara-t-elle en ancien.

Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle portait une main à son cœur, et Rosanna craignit un instant de l'avoir tuée.

« Comment ? Comment ? On m'a dit que j'étais folle. Que ça n'existait pas ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas folle, Mme Dutoit. Chaque mot que vous dites, chaque lettre que vous écrivez ont un sens et tout comme vous, je peux les lire et les comprendre. »

« Comment ? Oh, Dieu soit béni, comment ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

Chaque semaine lui amenait son nouveau lot de noms.

Il y avait René Jacot, Jacqueline Dutoit, et Alexandre Massimo, l'habitué des cures de désintox qui entendait des voix. Il y avait Christine Hubert, qui avait poignardé à mort le fils albinos de ses voisins, car il avait « essayé d'aspirer sa vie par sa main » et purgeait une peine de vingt-cinq ans de prison. Il y avait le vieux Frédéric – dit Freddy-la-débrouille - qui hantait les rues de Genève, et Ruth qui faisait de même à Zurich. Et il y avait les autres. Lisa, Robert et Noémie, qui bien que divorcés et/ou sans emploi, vivotaient à peu près correctement, et Jacky, qui malgré des rêves obsédants, menait une honnête carrière d'employé des télécommunications. Il y avaient les enfants. Vicky, que ses parents pensaient autiste, mais qui s'était approchée de Markus dès qu'il était entrée et, elle qui ne regardait jamais personne en face, avait gardé son regard rivé au sien durant les trois quarts d'heure que dura l'entretien avec ses parents profondément retournés. Justin, qui du haut de ses quatorze ans, ne connaissait déjà que trop bien les psys et autres centres d'internement. Il y avaient les morts, retournés à la poussière depuis quelques mois ou quelques siècles après des vies de misère et de souffrance. Et il y avait ceux comme elle. Ils étaient cinq. Cinq qui comme Rosanna avaient des pouvoirs, de véritables pouvoirs en plus des bribes de souvenirs obsédants.

Il y avaient les jumelles Zatarovsky, deux pipelettes dans la cinquantaine qui partageaient depuis leur naissance leur esprit et étaient capables, d'un simple contact, d'entrer dans la tête de n'importe qui pour y voler des images et des pensées. Elles avaient essayé avec elle, mais ne s'étaient heurtées qu'à un mur infranchissable. Il y avait Paul, qui lorsqu'il n'était pas trop alcoolisé et se concentrait bien, pouvait faire bouger les objets avec sa seule pensée. Pouvoir qu'il utilisait principalement pour faire venir à lui les bouteilles de vodka trop éloignées. Il y avait Kurt, qui pouvait manipuler les émotions et, depuis trente ans, venait instiller espoir et joie dans le cœur des sans-abris de La Chaux-de-Fond. Et il y avait Timéo, qu'elle avait trouvé recroquevillé derrière la structure métallique du lit qu'il occupait dans l'établissement pénitentiaire pour mineurs où il était incarcéré depuis ses douze ans, pour pyromanie.

Malingre, avec un T-shirt trop grand pour sa silhouette frêle et de longs cheveux pâles qui lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant de grands yeux cernés dont un était tuméfié, il lui avait rappelé un autre enfant qu'elle avait rencontré des années auparavant, misérable et pouilleux, et qui pourtant, comme lui, ne demandait qu'à retrouver l'espoir.

Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de ruse et beaucoup de temps pour arriver jusqu'à lui, et elle dut déployer encore plus de patience pour l'apprivoiser.

L'adolescent lui expliqua finalement qu'il n'avait jamais voulu allumer tous ces incendies, ni tuer sa mère, son beau-père ou ce vieux monsieur, mais que le feu ne lui obéissait pas toujours. Le feu était toujours là, en lui, à sa disposition, et la plupart du temps, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Il lui avait dit ça tout en jouant avec une minuscule flammèche bleutée, qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts, comme d'autres jouent avec une pièce.

Il lui avait demandé si elle avait peur de lui, et elle lui avait répondu que non. Ce qui était la vérité.

Il lui avait raconté que les autres jeunes, mais aussi les surveillants et les éducateurs le craignaient, car parfois le feu lui échappait. Parfois, quand il était trop triste ou trop furieux pour continuer à veiller sur le feu, ce dernier se répandait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir quoique ce soit dans sa chambre à part une couverture, le matelas, et les vêtements qu'il portait, et que chaque jour, la pièce était fouillée de fond en comble. Pour l'empêcher d'avoir des allumettes ou des briquets. Comme si cela allait empêcher le feu de dévorer tout ce qu'il pourrait la prochaine fois qu'il lui échapperait.

A nouveau, il avait levé ses grands yeux pâles vers elle, et lui avait redemandé si elle avait peur de lui, et une nouvelle fois, elle lui avait dit que non. Et c'était toujours la vérité. Elle avait vu trop de choses pour qu'un enfant maîtrisant des flammes l'effraie. Tout ce qu'elle voyait en lui, c'était une autre âme perdue, et une autre victime de cette expérience cruelle.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de lui, et elle avait pensé lui parler de ses peintures, et de tout le reste, mais elle s'était ravisée. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autres histoires, il avait besoin de voir, de ressentir. Alors tout doucement, comme on approche un chien perdu, elle avait levé la main jusqu'à effleurer sa tempe et la chair tuméfiée de sa paupière, avait fermé les yeux et s'était concentrée, sur le sang coagulé et les fragiles tissus broyés. Elle avait retissé la chair, retraçant les minuscules routes des capillaires sanguins et esquissant la courbe délicate des cils.

Lorsqu'elle avait laissé sa main retomber, la première chose qu'elle avait vu, c'était le regard du jeune homme, brillant de larmes. Les larmes d'espoir et de bonheur du naufragé qui aperçoit la terre, puis il s'était précipité sur elle, sanglotant comme l'enfant qu'il était encore un peu, s'agrippant à elle avec la force de l'homme qu'il serait bientôt.

Elle l'avait consolé de son mieux, puis était partie en lui promettant de revenir, de tout faire pour le sortir de là, et elle s'était mise au travail.

Ils étaient sur Terre depuis trois mois, et il n'y avait plus de reliques anciennes qu'elle n'ait pas déjà examiné, pas plus que d'examens que les scientifiques n'avaient pas déjà pratiqués sur Markus.

Elle demanda donc à ce qu'ils soient autorisés à prendre un appartement, comme des gens normaux. Elle exigea qu'il n'y ait plus de garde, plus de flicage. Et elle l'avait obtenu, après avoir plaidé en longs et en large sa cause et consenti au moins un rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec un responsable encore à nommer. Puis elle s'était mise au travail sans attendre.

Elle avait constitué une sorte de groupe de parole. Avait fait venir tous ceux qui étaient libres de leurs mouvements. Avait convaincu les tuteurs légaux de quelques autres que ces rencontres pourraient leur être bénéfiques, et avec Noémie, qui était assistante juridique dans un cabinet d'avocats spécialisé en divorce, avait négocié des sorties « éducatives » pour Timéo.

Ils avaient commencé à se retrouver, chaque semaine, dans la salle communale d'un village du Gros-de-Vaud à peu près à mi-chemin de tout le monde, pour parler et boire un thé.

Rosanna était fière d'elle, alors qu'assise au bord de la petite scène en bois usé, une tasse en polystyrène d'un thé fadasse entre les mains, elle regardait la dizaine de personnes assemblées, tandis qu'un peu plus loin la petite Vicky jouait en silence avec un Markus étrangement coopératif.

Ses parents venaient aux réunions, tout comme la mère de Justin, et ils étaient la voix de leurs parents à tous, racontant cette histoire qui hantaient toutes leurs conceptions, cette histoire immuablement répétée d'un couple désireux d'enfants et incapable d'en avoir, et d'un enlèvement suivi neuf mois plus tard d'un miracle. Miracle qui était devenu bien trop souvent une malédiction.

Ils venaient de tous les milieux sociaux, et près de huit décennies séparaient la petite Vicky de Jacqueline, qui venait une fois sur deux, amenée par une camionnette spécialement aménagée que Rosanna payait de sa poche. La vieille femme semblait avoir rajeuni de vingt ans - miracle que la directrice de l'asile où elle vivait peinait toujours à croire -, et même si elle ne parlait toujours que l'ancien, ils étaient quatre en comptant Markus et les jumelles télépathes à pourvoir communiquer avec elle, et après un demi-siècle de silence, le simple fait de pouvoir enfin s'exprimer était pour elle la plus belle des cures de jouvence.

Tant de choses les séparaient, et pourtant, par ces gènes qui les liaient, par les images et les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient tous et par les pouvoirs qui, elle n'en doutait pas, dormaient en chacun d'eux, ils étaient liés.

Ses recherches lui avait appris que cette sinistre expérience durait depuis près de trois siècles, laissant un triste sillage de vies gâchées par la folie et la misère. Ils étaient les premiers à avoir une chance de comprendre. Une chance de pouvoir changer leur destin. Mais pour ça, elle devait découvrir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, ce qui arriverait sans doute encore. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve le savant fou qui avait décidé de jouer à Dieu à leurs dépens.

* * *

(1) La glossolalie est le fait de parler une langue qui n'existe pas, à ne pas confondre avec la xenolalie qui est le fait de parler une langue que le sujet n'a jamais appris. (Il s'agit bien sûr dans ce cas précis d'une xenolalie et pas d'une glossolalie.)

(2) Je m'inspire ici du cas d'une femme ayant réellement existé, et dont l'écriture s'est petit à petit transformée, signe après signe, en ce qu'elle appelait « l'alphabet des êtres divins ». Elle disait voir les signes dans ses rêves et ne plus être capable d'écrire autrement, elle parlait aussi souvent la langue de ces « êtres divins ». Quelques pages de ses textes sont visibles à la Collection de l'art brut à Lausanne (ou du moins, elles l'étaient y a quelques années).


	14. Chapitre 13

_Il aimait bien la petite humaine. Elle ne parlait pas. Les mots n'existaient pas pour elle. Son esprit n'était qu'images et émotions, sensations et pensées. Elle était comme une larve_ wraith _, incapable de simplifier suffisamment ses pensées brillantes et foisonnantes pour les réduire à de simples sons, des concepts abstraits et presque dépourvus de sens. Avec elle, il ne parlait pas. Il ressentait._

 _Il lui racontait des histoires, lui faisant sentir le sable chaud sous ses bottes et les rayons brûlants des soleils, et elle lui racontait ses histoires à elle, instants simples d'une vie d'enfant, goût de flan à la fraise et jeux dans les flaques d'eau. Rosanna n'avait pas senti son pouvoir, ne l'avait pas vu comme elle l'avait décelé chez d'autres, car l'enfant était trop différente. Elle était comme lui, télépathe par nature et assoiffée d'entendre d'autres voix dans tout ce silence écrasant._

 _Alors il lui apprenait à communiquer. Il lui apprenait à sentir son esprit dans la vaste toile vide. Il lui apprenait à se protéger dans la mesure de ses maigres moyens, et plus important encore, il lui apprenait à toucher l'esprit des autres humains en les touchant de la main. Il avait expliqué ce qu'elle était aux autres, et les deux sœurs jumelles l'aidaient. L'enfant était déjà infiniment plus puissante qu'elles, mais aussi infiniment plus inexpérimentée. Pourtant, après plusieurs heures d'effort, elle était parvenue à établir un bref contact avec Rosanna. Ensuite, ils avaient appris à ses parents à la laisser venir. Ils leur avaient appris cet état d'attente paisible nécessaire à un échange télépathique, et ils les avaient entraînés. Ça avait été dur. Surtout pour le père, qui s'était pourtant acharné, malgré les pertes de conscience et les saignements de nez, et alors que l'été s'allongeait dans toute sa splendeur, pour la première fois, ils avaient entendu la voix de leur fille, sa véritable voix, celle lumineuse et riante de son âme._

 _Et les humains avaient pleuré, les parents à chaudes larmes, la petite sans trop comprendre pourquoi, les deux jumelles tout en se tamponnant très dignement le coin des yeux, et Rosanna avec un grand sourire lumineux. Il avait senti la fierté et la joie dans le cœur de sa compagne, mais aussi dans le sien. Ce n'était qu'une petite humaine, une simple humaine parmi des millions, et pourtant, ce qu'il avait fait était important. Il était immortel, et pourtant en offrant quelques heures de cette infinité dont il bénéficiait, il avait changé à tout jamais la vie de trois individus._

 _Pour cette famille, il serait à tout jamais un héros. C'était tangible. C'était important, et il en était heureux._

 _Il venait encore de temps à autre aux réunions. Pour raconter des histoires à Vicky et écouter les siennes, mais la plupart du temps, il restait dans la vieille ferme isolée et à moitié décrépie que Rosanna avait acheté avec la coquette somme d'argent que le SGC lui avait versé au fil des ans, et qu'ils réparaient de temps à autre, remettant quelques tuiles en places, ou repeignant une pièce._

 _Ils n'avaient en général guère de temps à consacrer à ce genre de tâche. A moitié par commodité, et à moitié par envie, à peine avait-il reçu les papiers nécessaires - qui le disaient émigré norvégien - qu'il s'était inscrit pour passer son permis de conduire, document supplémentaire nécessaire pour pouvoir piloter un de leurs engins roulants. La théorie avait été facile et il ne lui avait fallu que deux jours pour apprendre par cœur toutes les règles plus ou moins stupides régissant la conduite. La partie pratique était un autre combat._

 _Les voitures n'avaient pas tant de commandes que ça, mais tout était manuel, et il avait beau penser « tourne à gauche », à moins qu'il n'actionne le volant, le véhicule allait continuer tout droit._

 _Légalement, lui avait assuré Rosanna, il était obligé de s'entraîner avec un instructeur, et il en avait déjà eu huit différents. La plupart partaient à la fin de leur première leçon, parfois avant. Et pourtant, il s'était toujours retenu de leurs rugir dessus. A peine quelques grondements et sifflements ! Alors il s'entraînait seul, avec la vieille voiture cabossée qu'elle avait acheté et fait immatriculer à son nom. Il ne sortait que la nuit, au cœur de la campagne, et il s'entraînait. A tourner, à freiner et à reculer. Parfois, la journée, Rosanna s'asseyait à côté de lui et essayait de le conseiller. Il essayait. Il essayait vraiment, mais alors qu'elle parvenait à parquer sans peine la voiture dans une place à peine plus large que cette dernière, il était incapable de ne pas déborder sur le bord de la route dans une simple ligne droite. Le véhicule ne compensait rien, n'amortissait rien et déviait même un peu de lui-même, et peu importe avec quelle force il pouvait penser, ce n'était qu'en bougeant ses mains et ses pieds qu'il le faisait réagir, bien souvent un peu trop brutalement._

 _D'autres fois, ils sortaient ensemble, visitant des lieux intéressants, forêts ou musées, et Rosanna le mena même une fois à ce petit lac de montagne qu'il connaissait si bien pour y avoir passé tant de temps dans son esprit._

 _Le lac était comme dans la mémoire de sa compagne, frais et scintillant, mais une ligne électrique défigurait le flanc de la montagne et dans la vallée, un petit village lançait ses volutes de fumée vers le ciel tandis que de la route qui le traversait montait le discret ronronnement mécanique des voitures._

 _Il faisait beau, et les nuits étaient douces, même à si haute altitude, et ils étaient restés toute la journée, simplement là, dans l'instant présent. Quelques randonneurs les avaient salués, bâton de marche et habits moulants colorés en guise de panoplie, puis la nuit était tombée, et ils étaient restés seuls, sous la lune unique, sans même un feu pour les révéler au village blotti dans sa vallée._

 _Ils avaient parlé, et Rosanna lui avait montré l'étendue de ciel noir où se trouvait Pégase, comme elle l'avait fait si longtemps auparavant dans son imaginaire, lorsqu'ils pensaient ne jamais survivre à la ruche qui l'avait vu naître. Mais cette fois, ils étaient libres, et c'était la réalité, et là-bas, très loin, se trouvait toujours cette même ruche, qui n'était plus ennemie, et avec elle se trouvaient tous les leurs. Il avait projeté son esprit vers cette galaxie, loin au-delà de la dernière planète du système, distance dérisoire à l'échelle galactique, et il s'était senti petit et seul, comme sa compagne se sentait en regardant le village en contrebas et en son sein, le chalet qui était celui de sa famille._

 _Alors ils avaient fait l'amour. Parce qu'ils étaient seuls, mais ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, et parce que cet endroit était leur refuge à eux. Parce que ce lac avait toujours été leur sanctuaire lorsque tout espoir s'était éteint et qu'ils avaient toujours survécu, quoi qu'il en soit. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'au final c'était la seule chose qui importait vraiment._

 _Il y avait ces instants précieux, et il y avaient les heures qui se confondaient, identiques et ennuyeuses. Rosanna, quand elle ne donnait pas des genres de conférences « secrètes » sur toutes ces choses extraterrestres que les Terriens ignoraient à de petits groupes d'experts triés sur le volet ou n'assistait pas aux réunions des hybrides, passait des heures à enquêter, et il faisait de même. Il s'était vite habitué à cette gigantesque base de données incohérente qu'ils appelaient Internet, et depuis, il y traquait les informations. Sur les Anciens, sur des manifestations aliens, sur des événements étranges, sur d'autres hybrides. Il surveillait des dizaines de sites, grandes chaînes d'informations, quotidiens, mais aussi blogs et forums de conspirateurs et autres tarés. Pour l'heure, c'était un article publié sur le site d'un grand quotidien suisse qui l'intéressait. Avec un grondement furieux, il ferma la publicité vantant les mérites d'une clinique de luxe qui promettait aux clients de « retrouver leur jeunesse » - sans doute contre une petite fortune - et il se plongea dans la lecture de la nouvelle qui l'intéressait._

 _Une femme avait disparu lors d'une randonnée nocturne deux jours plus tôt près d'un certain lac de Joux et était toujours activement recherchée._

 _Dans la seconde, il prévint Rosanna. Deux heures plus tard, elle avait expédié sa conférence, et elle venait le prendre en voiture._

 _Ça n'avait pas été dur de retrouver le conjoint de la femme, ni de le convaincre de les mener là où il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois._

 _Les alentours avaient été piétinés par les policiers venus la chercher, mais ils avaient tout de même fini par trouver une trace. La vague piste double de quelqu'un dont les talons traînent au sol, qui les mena jusqu'à une clairière dont l'herbe était écrasée selon les dimension exacte d'un_ Jumper _, à peine roussie aux emplacement des réacteurs._

 _Ils avaient découvert la prochaine victime, mais ne pouvaient rien faire avant son retour._

 _Si le responsable tenait son calendrier, elle réapparaîtrait le lendemain dans un village voisin._

 _A eux d'être prêts._

 _En étudiant une carte de la région, ils se retrouvèrent face à un dilemme. Le village était entouré par trois autres. Ils devaient donc en choisir deux en espérant ne pas se tromper._

 _Après les avoir visité tous les trois ils éliminèrent le plus boisé, estimant que la densité d'arbres le rendait peu propice à un atterrissage, puis ils se séparèrent, prenant chacun un village et passant tout le reste du jour à le repérer. Au coucher du soleil, il s'était installé dans le clocher du sien, et Rosanna au sommet d'un grand pin qui dominait presque toute la petite commune, puis ils avaient attendu._

 _Plus d'une fois, il lui avait semblé entendre le ronronnement discret des réacteurs, mais il ne s'agissait jamais que d'une voiture dans le lointain, et les heures s'étaient écoulées, mornes et lentes._

 _Puis il avait senti le juron mental de sa compagne alors qu'elle dégringolait à moitié de son perchoir. Elle n'avait rien entendu mais avait repéré le déplacement d'air du petit vaisseau occulté secouant une ligne de saules, malheureusement le temps pour elle de descendre de son arbre et de traverser en courant le village endormi, il était trop tard, et il ne restait que la malheureuse randonneuse, hagarde et perdue. Ils l'avaient emmenée à l'écart, avant que quiconque ne la voie, et l'avaient interrogée. Elle avait visiblement été droguée, et n'avait pu leur donner que de vagues informations d'une voix terrifiée. La même histoire, une fois de plus. Alors, il avait tenté quelque chose et s'était faufilé dans son esprit. Sa mémoire récente n'était qu'un champ de ruines embrumé, mais il avait pu saisir au vol quelques images, quelques impressions. La douleur d'une arme paralysante, puis l'intérieur flou d'un_ Jumper _et une silhouette blanche qui la fixait depuis le siège du pilote. La peur, le plafond bleuté d'un laboratoire aux machines bourdonnantes, et l'image très nette d'une applique lumineuse emplie d'eau. La silhouette qui s'agitait devant un écran holographique et la morsure d'une aiguille au creux du bras. Puis l'impression vague d'être salie, souillée, et corrompue de la plus infâme des manières. Le silence, et toujours la peur, puis des mains froides passées sous ses bras, la traînant lourdement sur un sol aux formations calcaires déchiquetées, et à nouveau le_ Jumper _._

 _Pour lui, il n'y avait là rien d'exploitable, mais il montra tout de même les souvenirs à sa compagne qui se hérissa viscéralement à leur contact._

 _« Il est quelque part dans le Jura. » murmura-t-elle, tout en tentant d'effacer les visions de sa mémoire._

 _Il la sentait lutter contre son esprit qui prenait irrémédiablement une voie qu'elle ne voulait pas._

Regarde ce que ta mère à vécu. Regarde, c'est ça qu'elle a enduré. Regarde ! _lui murmurait le monstre tapi en son sein._

 _« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, tant pour la distraire que pour comprendre._

 _Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte, et il eut envie de la serrer contre lui, de la rassurer._

 _« A cause des pierres qu'elle a vue avant d'être ramenées dans le_ Jumper _. C'est typique du Jura. Le problème c'est que ça peut être à deux kilomètres d'ici, en France voisine ou vers Bâle. C'est des milliers d'hectares à fouiller ! »_

 _Il lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule._

 _« On le trouvera, ma douce compagne. N'aies aucune crainte. Pour le moment, il faut rendre cette femelle aux siens. »_

 _Elle avait acquiescé, jetant un œil à la femme assise sur le siège arrière de la voiture, marmottant des paroles incompréhensibles, sanglotant de temps à autre._

 _Ils l'avaient ramenée, et Rosanna avait expliqué à l'homme ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne lui avait pas menti, et il l'avait presque chassée. Alors ils étaient partis, après qu'elle ait laissé un papier avec son e-mail et l'adresse des réunions dans leur boîte aux lettres._

Il n'avait même pas fallu dix jours pour qu'ils viennent. L'homme tenant la femme par les épaules en un geste protecteur. Rosanna leur avait dit qu'elle serait enceinte, et le test était revenu positif le matin même. Quatre ans qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant, et il arrivait, de la pire des manière qui soit. Ils avaient été accueillis, consolés et écoutés. Rassurés, peut-être pas tant que ça. De tous les hybrides, elle était et de loin celle qui s'en était le mieux sortie : après tout, elle n'était que couverte de cicatrices, rejetée par sa propre famille, et embourbée dans un jeu d'échecs à l'échelle cosmique par des entités intangibles. Elle n'était pas seule, à peu près libre de ses déplacements et surtout, avait trouvé d'une certaine manière une vie épanouissante. Oui, elle était vraiment la plus chanceuse.

Leur petit groupe ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir de cet enfant qu'ils désiraient garder malgré tout, mais au moins lui aurait des parents qui pourraient comprendre, des parents qui sauraient à quoi s'attendre et qui pourraient réagir. Il aurait une chance d'avoir une vie heureuse, malgré les difficultés que ses origines lui causeraient forcément.

En attendant, ils n'avaient toujours aucune piste concrète, et trois victimes, dont une encore à naître, s'ajoutaient au sinistre compte.


	15. Chapitre 14

Pourquoi ne demandait-elle pas de l'aide au SGC ? Elle s'était posé la question bien souvent, et à chaque fois, la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

Car elle n'avait plus confiance en eux ou du moins en la concordance de leurs objectifs respectifs. Ils l'empêcheraient sans doute d'approcher l'alien responsable de tout cela. Ils le garderaient bien en sécurité, pour profiter de ses connaissances, et ni elle ni les autres n'auraient jamais la moindre chance de voir justice rendue.

Et pourtant elle ne doutait pas qu'avec l'aide de quelques scanners ou autres équipements sophistiqués, ils auraient vite fait de retrouver le laboratoire dans lequel il se terrait.

En attendant, ils en étaient réduits à chercher un peu au petit bonheur la chance.

Markus passait ses jours et ses nuits à arpenter méticuleusement les monts et vallées du Jura, traquant scrupuleusement la moindre trace tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans toutes les archives possibles et imaginables.

Petits journaux, bibliothèques, fonds privés. Tout était bon pour chercher la moindre trace. Un ancien lieu de culte celte peut-être, ou des événements étranges arrivés dans une ferme isolée de la vallée de Joux dans les années vingt. Des centaines de pistes, minces et totalement infructueuses.

Théoriquement, elle n'avait pas le droit de traverser la frontière, mais elle arrivait à court de piste en Helvétie et ce n'était certainement pas une limite intangible qui allait l'empêcher de poursuivre sa quête.

Une petite randonnée à pied et un train plus tard, elle se retrouvait à Dole, honnête petite ville française, dont le centre-ville ne s'était pas débarrassé de son charme suranné de carte postale. Ce n'était toutefois pas pour ses rues pavées et son pain d'épices que Rosanna était venue, mais pour son musée des beaux-arts. L'air de rien, elle avait sondé les archéologues et autres responsables de collections pour qui elle avait traduit les reliques anciennes, et l'un d'entre eux lui avait appris que dans les modestes réserves du musée se trouvaient une poignée d'artefacts lanthiens découverts sous Napoléon alors que le Jura était encore presque dans son intégralité un territoire français, et remisé là après que des générations de chercheurs se soient cassé les dents dessus.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se signaler aux autorités françaises, et moins encore l'envie de tenter de se justifier auprès d'historiens sceptiques. C'était après tout un musée de relativement petite envergure, et la sécurité ne devait pas y être très forte.

Elle acheta son billet, et prit tout de même une petite heure pour faire tranquillement le tour des collections, s'assurant qu'aucun objet intéressant n'était exposé, et repérant les lieux. Une grande maison de pierre claire réaménagée, les escaliers de bois sombre aux marches brillantes et les moulures anciennes contrastant avec les murs repeints de couleur vives et les sols en parquet stratifié.

A peine deux vigiles et une réceptionniste pour tout le musée, et les toilettes fort judicieusement placées juste à côté d'un accès aux zones réservées au personnel.

Rosanna n'eut qu'à suivre un des vigiles lorsqu'il quitta son poste, et embusquée dans les toilettes voisines, d'attendre que son remplaçant sorte pour prestement glisser une carte plastifiée dans la porte, l'empêchant de se refermer complètement. Une fois la voie libre, elle n'eut plus qu'à se faufiler dans le couloir, puis tournant le dos à ce qui semblait être un bureau et une salle de pause, à se couler dans un escalier s'enfonçant en sous-sol.

La réserve était minuscule. Une unique pièce d'une quinzaine de mètres de long, à peine éclairée par des soupiraux et vaguement ventilée, dans laquelle était à peu près stocké, sur des tables et quelques étagères, un pêle-mêle de flèches préhistoriques, de vases canopes et de toiles impressionnistes françaises.

« Cécile, c'est toi ? »

L'appel la glaça, et en un instant, elle se tapit derrière une grosse caisse remplie d'un monticule de vieux bouquins poussiéreux stockés en dépit de tout bon sens.

« Ouhouh ? Y a quelqu'un ? »

Des néons blafards clignotèrent au plafond, et cherchant des yeux une arme contondante efficace et pas trop dommage, Rosanna se prépara à assommer l'inopiné visiteur.

« Si c'est encore ce foutu chien, y va m'entendre, Robert ! » pesta la voix, puis les néons s'éteignirent à nouveau et elle ne vit plus rien pendant quelques instants.

Ne pas bouger, le temps d'être sûre d'être à nouveau seule et de retrouver la vue, et l'artiste se glissait à nouveau hors de sa cachette.

Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans le dernier meuble, une sorte de grande commode à moitié ensevelie sous des dizaines de boîtes en carton friables et autres poteries chinoises.

Après avoir déplacé avec mille précautions tous les objets lui bloquant l'accès ou risquant de tomber, elle put s'attaquer au meuble, qui malgré tous ses efforts s'entêta à grincer à chaque tiroir.

Le cœur battant la chamade, ne cessant de se figer pour écouter le moindre bruit, elle finit par atteindre le sixième et avant dernier tiroir.

Elle dut retenir un petit cri de joie alors qu'elle découvrait une dizaines de cristaux de contrôle, tous fendus ou noircis, les restes de ce qui était incontestablement un abat-jour Ancien, et un morceau de tôle tordue qui aurait très bien pu appartenir à un _Jumper_ ou à toute autre construction lanthienne. Les pièces étant dûment étiquetée, elle n'eut aucune peine à mémoriser les numéros attribués à chacunes. Maintenant, il lui fallait voir le registre, qui était, à n'en pas douter, sur les ordinateurs, soit dans les bureaux, soit à l'accueil.

Elle soupira. Avec ses connaissances en informatique, il suffisait qu'il y ait un mot de passe et ce serait _game over_.

Soudain, une inspiration la prit. Avec un peu de chance, les vieux registres avaient été conservés à titre d'archive.

Une nouvelle fouille méticuleuse des locaux, interrompue par le carillon clair annonçant la fermeture du musée -qui acheva de la stresser-, lui permit de découvrir les vieux registres napoléoniens. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et elle n'y voyait presque plus rien, aussi dût-elle se résigner à sortir une lampe de poche pour pouvoir découvrir que le système de classement avait changé depuis cette époque. Quatre heures à lire planquée derrière une statue, et à se cacher en retenant son souffle à chaque fois que le vigile de plus en plus nerveux passait en haut des escaliers, éclairant la pièce de sa torche, et elle finit par retrouver ses objets. Des cristaux gravés, et deux artefacts d'un métal inconnu retrouvés dans une combe au pied de la Dent-de-Vaulion, à une demi-journée de marche du poste-frontière de Vallorbe, alors sous domination bernoise.

Peut-être enfin une piste sérieuse. Maintenant, il lui fallait sortir de là.

Malheureusement pour elle, impossible de sortir par une porte ou une fenêtre sans déclencher une alarme. Si bien qu'après avoir joué au chat et à la souris avec un vigile à présent persuadé que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait dans le musée d'ordinaire si paisible, elle parvint au quatrième et dernier étage, où elle se glissa par la petite trappe d'un local technique, qui s'avéra être l'espace restreint courant entre l'armature nue du toit et les murs modernes construits pour abriter les collections.

Pataugeant dans une épaisseur de laine de verre qui eut vite fait de s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, la démangeant atrocement, Rosanna prit une fois de plus son mal en patience. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures et le risque que des badauds attardés l'aperçoivent était encore trop élevé.

A minuit, les jambes en feu, elle jugea avoir assez attendu, et retirant délicatement quelques tuiles, elle se ménagea une ouverture tout juste assez grande pour se glisser sur le toit pentu.

Avec satisfaction, elle constata avoir bien estimé sa position et être ressortie sur l'arrière du bâtiment. Quelques acrobaties le long d'une gouttière et elle atteignait le sol. Les grilles d'acier ne la retinrent que le temps de les escalader, et elle se retrouva dans la rue.

Soudain, tout danger d'être arrêtée pour cambriolage disparu, les fibres de laine de verre encore coincée dans son pantalon se transformèrent en torture absolue, et il lui fallut tout sa volonté pour ne pas enlever son jeans sur le champ.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, elle n'était qu'à une centaine de mètre du Doubs, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, ses vêtements abandonnés sur la plage herbeuse, elle plongeait pour un bain de minuit glacial mais salvateur. Une fois débarrassée de la matière urticante, elle se sécha sommairement, se rhabillant sans même grincer des dents, trop habituée à ce genre de traitement pour encore s'en formaliser, d'autant plus qu'une marche rapide jusqu'à la gare acheva de la réchauffer seulement pour mieux lui apprendre que le prochain train qui la rapprocherait de la frontière ne partirait que à huit heures tapantes.

Markus, qu'elle avait prévenu des heures plus tôt de ses découvertes et qui s'était mis en route sur le champ, usant d'un taxi - service fort coûteux et typiquement terrien, mais qu'il adorait - se permit d'interrompre un instant la fouille qu'il avait commencé autour du sommet désigné pour la réconforter d'une pensée chaude.

Presque une nuit complète à attendre, et pas question de se faire interpeller pour vagabondage par des gendarmes. Il lui fallait un endroit où attendre. Une rapide exploration des alentours le lui procura sous la forme d'un petit bosquet carré, bout de forêt perdu en bordure de la cité qui cédait brusquement sa place à la campagne. Un solide hêtre lui offrit un refuge à quelques mètres du sol, et le lendemain, un mauvais café et un croissant surgelé dans le ventre, elle reprenait le chemin de retour avec même quelques heures d'un sommeil léger à son actif.

 _Sa compagne avait dû s'arrêter, mais il avait continué. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils traquaient le Lanthien, et ils venaient enfin d'obtenir une piste sérieuse. Le sommet était une de ces formations rocheuses nées de la friction des plaques tectoniques. Une falaise presque à pic jaillissant brusquement de la forêt avant de redescendre doucement sur l'autre versant. Par les souvenirs de l'humaine récemment enlevée, il savait que la laboratoire, ou tout du moins son entrée, n'était pas à flanc de falaise. Un peu plus loin sans doute._

 _Il avait laissé de côté la face douce de la dent. Le terrain ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il avait vu dans sa mémoire, et s'il avait été si facile d'accès, il aurait été depuis longtemps découvert par des humains trop curieux._

 _Il lui suffisait donc de longer la falaise en s'en éloignant de plus en plus, pour théoriquement finir par tomber sur le laboratoire._

 _A l'aube, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, en dehors d'une réserve de faune locale tout à fait respectable, et Rosanna lui apprenait qu'elle venait de retraverser la frontière à pied et s'apprêtait à récupérer la voiture lorsqu'il aperçut le premier signe intéressant. Une sente. A peine une vague piste creusée par le passage occasionnel d'une créature qui, du cœur de la forêt, rejoignait le sentier goudronné tout proche. Une créature portant des chaussures, et pas du type de celle que les Terriens mettaient de coutume pour partir se promener._

 _La sente le mena à un affleurement rocheux en tout point semblable à celui qu'il avait tiré du cerveau de la femme, et à une vague éclaircie dans les arbres, tout juste assez large pour qu'un_ Jumper _y passe._

 _Il ne s'approcha pas. Le rectangle d'herbe parfaitement écrasée lui suffisait comme preuve. Il avait trouvé le vaisseau, et ne doutait pas que l'entrée du laboratoire devait se trouver non loin. Il donna rendez-vous à sa compagne sur la route en contrebas._

Rosanna avait failli avoir au moins dix accidents. Tout le monde semblait rouler trop lentement et ses mains tremblaient compulsivement, serrées sur le volant. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Ils avaient trouvé le laboratoire. La route lui avait semblé infinie, et c'est les genoux vacillants qu'elle était sortie de la voiture, garée dans une ornière en bordure du chemin. Markus s'était matérialisé d'entre les arbres, comme il savait si bien le faire, et malgré l'excitation paniquée qui la rendait fébrile, elle s'était abandonnée à son étreinte apaisante le temps de retrouver un minimum de contenance. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait là-dedans, et il fallait qu'elle soit prête à toutes les éventualités. Aussi nerveuse, elle n'était ni capable de parler ni de se battre convenablement, et ce n'était pas acceptable.


	16. Chapitre 15

La porte s'était docilement ouverte devant elle, répondant à son ordre mental, et ils s'étaient prudemment aventurés dans le couloir en pente douce qui s'enfonçait dans la roche calcaire.

Quelques lumières, davantage des veilleuses que de véritables lampes, éclairaient leur chemin, et elle serra avec reconnaissance la longue et solide branche que Markus avait récupérée pour elle en guise de bâton de combat. Deux portes, donnant respectivement sur une petite pièce de stockage et ce qui semblait être le générateur de secours, et ils arrivèrent dans une vaste salle octogonale, occupée en son centre par une grande table couverte d'un mélange hétéroclite d'emballages alimentaires vides bien terriens laissés à l'abandon et de divers équipements scientifiques lanthiens. Le long des murs, des paillasses supportant scanners et autres machines se disputaient l'espace avec des consoles en veille. Au milieu de chaque mur, une porte semblait les narguer, dissimulant autant de pièces derrière leurs battants fermés.

Elle jeta un regard au _wraith_ qui haussa les épaules, puis lui désigna la première porte sur leur droite.

Mauvaise pioche, il s'agissait d'une autre réserve, dont l'atmosphère contrôlée et la rangée de réfrigérateurs trahissait l'usage scientifique.

Les deux portes suivantes ne furent pas plus intéressantes. Un dortoir avec six couchettes, toutes visiblement inoccupées sauf une dont les draps froissés trahissaient avoir accueilli un occupant à un moment ou un autre, et ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un hybride entre une salle de bains et une salle de décontamination.

La quatrième, celle qui faisait face au couloir, lui fit se dresser les poils de la nuque, et mue par un instinct incompréhensible, elle l'ignora, se tournant vers la cinquième, qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. La salle du générateur, au centre duquel trônait un E2PZ enchâssé dans son socle, brillant d'une chaude lumière. Markus, bien qu'ayant senti sa réticence, ne pouvait pas laisser une porte ainsi fermée derrière eux, aussi l'appela-t-il d'une pensée après en avoir ouvert le battant.

Détachant à regret ses yeux de l'artefact, presque comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse si elle ne le couvait pas du regard, elle fit demi-tour pour se figer sur le pas de porte, le goût acide de la bile dans la bouche alors qu'elle découvrait ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une salle d'opération, avec sa table de métal poli agrémentée de sortes de sangles d'une matière métallique souple, accompagnée de plusieurs machines à l'apparence vaguement menaçante, et d'une tables à roulettes garnies de clamps, scalpels, et de tout ce qu'un chirurgien fou pourrait imaginer comme ustensiles.

Sur le mur face à la porte et au pied de la table d'opération, donc pile en face de toute personne s'y trouvant couchée, une unique ligne de texte était gravée dans le mur, ses lettres brillant doucement dans la pénombre. Elle émit un étrange son, mi-gémissement, mi-ricanement.

« Le savoir est la puissance qui guérira le monde.» siffla avec dégoût Markus, qui avait aussi décrypté l'inscription.

Les Anciens résumés en une phrase. Elle eut soudain l'envie de tout faire sauter. De poser des explosifs qu'elle n'avait pas et de regarder cet endroit partir en fumée.

Avec douceur, Markus - la sortant de ses sinistres fantasmes - la pilota jusqu'à la salle suivante, qui abritait trois modules de stase dont un, brillant d'une douce lueur verte, accueillait une silhouette. L'homme -non, l'Ancien, la corrigea son cerveau - vêtu d'une tenue beige usée, et dont la barbe de quelques jours et la tignasse sombre aux boucles serrées révélaient un certain degré de négligence physique, semblait paisiblement dormir. Du doigt, elle effleura l'écran de contrôle de la capsule, qui s'illumina. Occupant : Elus Elyon. Durée de la stase : deux cent cinquante jours. Signes vitaux : optimaux.

Ils l'avaient trouvé. Son père biologique, ou plutôt, son créateur. Soudain, elle ne sut plus que faire.

Elle se tourna vers le _wraith_ , à la recherche d'une solution, d'un soutien.

« Ne voulais-tu pas que tes semblables le jugent ? »

Oui, c'était ça. Il devait être jugé.

Elle acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard à la capsule. Ils avaient presque neuf mois devant eux.

« Allons-y » murmura-t-elle.

« Pars devant, je te rejoins tout de suite, ma douce compagne. »

« Tu ne vas pas le tuer ? »

« Non, tu as ma parole. Malgré mon envie, je ne ferai rien pour lui nuire : après tout, il est à toi. »

A nouveau elle acquiesça, remontant à la surface, alors que des images d'un avant-poste _wraith_ à l'atmosphère trop rare lui revenaient. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ainsi laissé Markus en arrière, il y avait eu un mort, et ça n'avait pas été joli.

 _Ils étaient revenus, et dès leur retour, sa compagne avait prévenu les autres hybrides. Ils étaient allés chercher la vieille femme avec le véhicule spécial, et l'après-midi même, ils s'étaient presque tous retrouvés dans la salle communale qui sentait la poussière chauffée au soleil. Vicky, la petite humaine télépathe, s'était joyeusement approchée de lui, et même si cette fois il ne pouvait pas simplement laisser les autres humains à leurs discussions pour aller lui montrer des histoires, il la laissa jouer avec un des pans de son manteau de cuir. Ce n'était pas un manteau_ wraith _, ni aussi solide ni aussi pratique, mais avec, il se sentait un peu moins nu et perdu en terre étrangère. Heureusement qu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans ce qui s'appelait une boutique de seconde main._

 _Il laissa son humaine expliquer leur découverte, avec des mots malhabiles et hésitants qui ne lui ressemblaient guère, mais avec toujours autant de cœur qu'avant._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il sentait l'incertitude et l'incrédulité des autres, et avec un petit grondement satisfait, il se leva, s'attirant un regard perplexe de l'enfant assise à ses pieds qu'il enjamba prudemment, dépliant l'ordinateur qu'il avait emporté pour l'occasion, tout en se félicitant de s'être inspiré de ce film d'espionnage vu si longtemps auparavant sur Atlantis, et d'avoir investi une part non négligeable du petit pécule que lui allouait l'Etat pour son bon plaisir dans l'engin de capture visuel que les humain appelaient un appareil photo, qu'il avait étrenné dans le laboratoire._

 _« Ma compagne vous a présenté l'exacte vérité, mais je comprends parfaitement que de telles choses soient difficiles à croire sans aucune preuve. Je vous en ai donc amené, humains. »_

 _Rosanna lui jeta un regard surpris, et ce n'était pas à cause de son petit écart de langage._

 _Il lui sourit, ouvrant le dossier contenant les fichiers qu'il avait transféré._

 _« Voici le laboratoire utilisé par cet... individu. Le reconnaissez-vous ? » demanda-t-il poliment, tendant avec diligence la machine d'abord dans la direction de la mère de Vicky, puis dans celui de la dernière victime du Lanthien. Si aucune des deux femmes ne répondit, leurs gémissements terrorisés s'en chargèrent pour elles._

 _Il laissa les autres humains observer l'écran, puis d'une pression d'un bouton, il passa à l'image suivante._

 _« Voici l'être responsable de vos existences et, par extension, de tous les malheurs consécutifs à votre nature d'hybrides : Elus Elyon. »_

 _A nouveau, il laissa amplement à tous le temps de le détailler._

 _« Il a l'air tellement humain... »_

 _« ...Et si paisible. »_

 _« J'ai son nez ! »_

 _« Et Mme Gady, ses cheveux ...»_

 _« J'ai le même grain de beauté que lui ! »_

 _Il les laissa s'émouvoir encore quelques instants, puis referma d'un geste sec l'ordinateur._

 _« Il a l'air humain, mais ne vous y trompez pas : il ne l'est pas, et à ses yeux, vous n'êtes que des sujets d'expérience.» gronda-t-il._

 _« Comment le savez-vous ? Vous lui avez parlé ? » demanda la femme qui s'appelait Lisa._

 _« Non, mais mon peuple a affronté les Anciens et nous savons ce qu'ils valent. »_

 _« On ne peut pas juger quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas se défendre ! » s'offusqua Noémie, la juriste._

 _« Il a laissé votre mère se défendre avant de l'enlever ? Parce que pô la mienne. » siffla René, mauvais._

 _« Non, mais ce n'est pas pareil . »_

 _« Ah bon ! Pour vous c'est facile, votre vie c'est pô un enfer, mais moi j'ai jamais demandé à voir une ville extraterrestre à chaque fois que j'ferme les yeux ! Moi, j'ai rien demandé, ma mère non plus, la vôt' non plus. Il a rien demandé à personne, alors en ce qui m'concerne, il a pas son avis à donner ! » gronda le quadragénaire hargneux._

 _« Ouais, bien dit ! »_

 _Quelques acquiescements, plus ou moins tièdes, et le silence retomba sur la pièce._

 _« Alors que fait-on ? » demanda sa douce humaine après un moment._

 _« On fait comme que vous avez dit, on le juge ! » siffla l'homme miteux qui puait perpétuellement l'urine et le tabac et qu'il soupçonnait de vivre dans le caniveau._

 _« D'accord, mais on fait ça correctement .» capitula la juriste._

 _Il retourna s'asseoir, satisfait. La suite n'était plus de son ressort._

 _L'esprit de l'enfant effleura le sien, empli d'une incompréhension anxieuse. Quelque chose d'important se produisait, mais elle ne comprenait pas quoi._

 _Il réfléchit quelques instants à quoi lui répondre, puis à l'aide d'images et de sensations, lui expliqua que celui qui avait fait du mal à sa mère allait rencontrer son destin. La petite sembla s'en satisfaire, et voyant qu'il était prêt à lui porter attention, entreprit de lui raconter sa promenade de la veille dans un parc et sa chasse infructueuse au pigeon._

 _En échange, il lui montra quelques-unes des chasses au gibier qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il cherchait de quoi nourrir sa compagne._

 _Deux bonnes heures plus tard, une pause fut déclarée, et Rosanna vint lourdement s'asseoir à côté de lui, serrant sa main pour y chercher un peu de réconfort._

 _« Alors, comment ça avance ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Ça n'avance pas. Il y a ceux qui veulent qu'on le défère devant des tribunaux, sans vouloir comprendre qu'il n'y finira jamais, et ceux qui voudraient qu'on le punisse nous-mêmes, mais même là, personne n'est d'accord sur la sentence. »_

 _Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux._

 _« Tu es courageuse, mon incroyable humaine. Tu finiras bien par les faire arriver à un consensus. »_

 _« Qu'Ils t'entendent, je te rappelle que je n'ai rien pu faire avec les Estinnois! » grommela-t-elle, faisant un geste vague de prière en direction du plafond avant de se relever avec un soupir las pour aller se chercher une tasse de mauvais thé._

 _Le débat dura tout le jour, et une bonne partie du second et de celui d'après, temps qu'il passa essentiellement à surveiller Vicky, Justin et Timéo, qui par il ne savait trop quel miracle avait obtenu l'autorisation de sortir de détention pour plusieurs jours d'affilée._

 _Il les regardait mordre à belles dents dans de gros sandwichs, assis sur un banc devant la salle communale._

 _« Vous êtes pas humain, hein ? » demanda de but en blanc le jeune mâle appelé Justin._

 _Il leva un sourcil, surpris._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » esquiva-t-il._

 _« Vous nous avez plusieurs fois appelés « humains », et vous savez faire ce truc, là, la télépathie... et y a tous ces trucs que vous savez. »_

 _« Et vous avez dit que votre peuple a affronté les... les gens comme l'autre, là.» renchérit Timéo._

 _« Je pourrais aussi être un hybride.» fit-il remarquer._

 _« Non, vous vous seriez présenté comme tel. » affirma Justin._

 _« Je pourrais aussi être un humain d'un autre peuple... Norvégien par exemple, très bien renseigné et avec quelques capacités. »_

 _« Ouais, mais vous n'avez pas dit que vous l'étiez. Alors vous êtes un extraterrestre ? »_

 _L'entêtement de ce gamin commençait à l'agacer._

 _« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir, larve ? »_

 _L'adolescent ne se démonta pas pour autant._

 _« Voilà, ça, appeler quelqu'un larve, c'est pas un truc d'humain. Vous êtes quoi ? »_

 _Il soupira._

 _« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Personne ne me croirait si je disais que Timéo peut contrôler du feu, pourquoi ils me croiraient si je disais connaître un alien ? De toute manière, je suis pas con, je sais que si je moufte, je vais finir à l'asile comme la vieille Jacqueline. »_

 _L'autre jeune mâle acquiesça frénétiquement, la bouche pleine._

 _Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur donner tort, pas après quelques semaines passées à vivre sur cette planète. Les Terriens préféraient bien souvent croire à la folie que de reconnaître l'existence de choses les dépassant._

 _« C'est vrai, je ne suis pas né sur cette planète. »_

 _« Ouah, trop cool ! Tu es né sur cette Atlantis ? » demanda le pyrokinèse qui avait enfin avalé sa bouchée._

 _« Non, jeune impertinent, mais j'y ai vécu un temps. »_

 _« C'est comment ? » renchérit Justin._

 _« Magnifique, et dangereux. »_

 _« On pourra y aller ? »_

 _« Je l'ignore. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. »_

 _Timéo se renfrogna._

 _« Si vous repartez tous les deux, vous pourriez m'emmenez ? »_

 _« Tu es une larve. Tu n'as rien à faire dans les étoiles. »_

 _Le gamin se releva, le fixant avec une lueur farouche qui lui rappela une autre larve tout aussi têtue._

 _« C'est ici que je n'ai rien à faire, sur cette foutue planète ! » cracha-t-il, des flammèches dansant entre ses doigts._

 _Il frémit, malgré son masque impavide._

 _« Je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision en ce domaine, jeune humain, mais j'en parlerai à Rosanna. »_

 _Cela sembla calmer l'adolescent qui se rassit, récupérant son repas avec hargne._

 _Oui, il lui en parlerait, une fois toute cette histoire terminée._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Cette année encore je réalise un calendrier de l'avant.**

 **Cette fois, nous ne sommes que deux artistes à participer, mais il est toujours sur le thème stargate.**

 _ **www1.1diane-georges.1net/adventcalendar/ (sans les 1)**_

 **Joyeux avant à tous et bonne lecture.**

 **Je lis toujours avec un plaisir immense vos reviews, alors n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

Plus d'une semaine après, ils étaient finalement tombés d'accord. La solution ne lui convenait pas vraiment, car Elus ne souffrirait pas, et ne serait même pas conscient de sa peine, mais c'était mieux que rien. Si la peine de mort avait été rapidement écartée, trouver la sentence exacte avait pris du temps. Et le résultat était simple. Elus devait être réveillé, afin de pouvoir entendre sa sentence, puis à nouveau placé en stase, sans aucune date de réanimation, avant que l'entrée du laboratoire ne soit scellée.

Si cela convenait aux autres, elle s'en satisferait. Ce qui l'agaçait plus que tout, c'était que lorsqu'il s'était agi de trouver des volontaires pour exécuter le jugement, il n'y avait plus eu personne, et avec Markus, elle avait été désignée bourreau.

Pour juger et condamner, il y avait du monde : pour exécuter, beaucoup moins !

C'était d'ailleurs son principal sujet de rumination alors qu'elle conduisait le long de la petite route tortueuse en direction de la Dent-de-Vaulion et du laboratoire caché.

Markus avait eu la bonté ou la sagesse de ne pas essayer de l'en distraire, et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle escalada la pente en direction de l'entrée du laboratoire.

Elle allait entrer lorsque le _wraith_ l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, lui tendant la longue branche qu'elle avait pris comme arme improvisée la première fois et qu'elle avait laissé non loin de là à leur départ.

Elle acquiesça et s'enfonça dans le corridor.

Rien n'avait changé et elle trouva Elus comme elle l'avait laissé.

D'un geste sec, elle enclencha la procédure de réveil, puis incapable de rester là, partit arpenter la pièce principale, tel un fauve en cage.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentes et énervantes, puis, un grondement de Markus qui l'avait suivie et le chuintement de la porte la prévenant, elle se retourna.

Serrant son arme dans sa main, elle regarda l'Ancien s'approcher, contournant lentement la table, les bras vaguement écartés comme un vieil oncle qui vient d'arriver un peu en retard à la réunion de famille, et qui s'attend à ce qu'on vienne s'y jeter pour le saluer. Pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris d'avoir été réveillé si tôt ?

Il la détailla quelques instants.

« Rosanna Gady ! Ma plus belle réussite ! Mon chef-d'œuvre ! Ma consécration après des dizaines... non, des centaines d'échecs ! Ma merveilleuse expérience devenue réalité ! Tu dois te poser tant de question. Quel est cet endroit extraordinaire ? Qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce donc que toutes ces choses merveilleuses ? En quoi es-tu si unique ? » déclara-t-il d'un ton grandiloquent, tout en tournant sur lui-même pour désigner les lieux d'un geste large.

Bouche bée, elle le regardait s'écouter parler. S'était-elle trompée dans la séquence de réveil ?Comment pouvait-il être autant à côté de la plaque ?

Pourquoi ne pas plutôt se demander comment elle était arrivée ici, ou qui était Markus ?

« N'aies aucune crainte, ma merveille création, je répondrai à toutes tes questions. Après tout, tu es l'aboutissement d'une longue quête, et les prémices du retour d'une grande civilisation. »

Markus ne put retenir un grondement moqueur, et l'homme sembla enfin le remarquer.

« Qui est cet... humain ? Enfin peu importe, il ne compte pas. Je suis Elus Elyon, ton créateur, et ceci est mon laboratoire ! » poursuivit-il tranquillement, agitant la main comme on chasse une mouche inopportune dans la direction du _wraith_ , qui à ses yeux n'était qu'un grand homme blond sans importance.

Une consternation bizarrement détachée l'emplit, remplaçant la stupeur qui l'avait saisie en entendant son discours. Cet être tellement vaniteux et imbu de lui-même qu'il n'était même pas capable de réaliser toute l'étrangeté de la situation était selon ses propres mots son créateur. Son géniteur. Son véritable père.

« Ah, splendide Rosanna, tu m'as causé bien du souci. Tu étais mon sujet le plus prometteur il y a quelques années. Aucun signe de folie, et pourtant les rudiments d'un accès à notre mémoire atavique. Je me suis pris à rêver que tu développerais quelques-unes des capacités qui différencient les Lanthiens, mon peuple, ma race - et un peu la tienne, puisque tu l'es à moitié - des primates que sont les humains. »

Est-ce qu'il s'écoutait parler ? Comment pensait-il qu'elle allait réagir en entendant tout ça ? Comment aurait-elle réagi si elle n'avait pas déjà su l'essentiel de son propos pompeux ?

« Tu es une vilaine fille ! Vraiment vilaine ! Disparaître sans laisser de trace, me laisser croire que tout ce temps et tous mes efforts avaient été perdus ! Ce n'est pas simple d'échapper à ma vigilance, crois-moi, et toi pourtant tu as réussi. Pendant cinq ans ! A croire que tu t'étais évaporée de la surface de la terre ! » Il rit à ses propos, comme s'il s'agissait d'une blague absurde.

Elle sentit que Markus, qui était aussi perplexe et circonspect qu'elle, commençait à pencher pour quelques expédients très _wraiths_ et très brutaux à toute cette débauche de condescendance.

Mais ils étaient là pour lui annoncer sa sentence et l'appliquer, rien de plus.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse, ou son compagnon allait prendre une initiative malheureuse.

Elle s'avança d'un pas, se plaçant entre les deux aliens.

« Quel était le but de tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, en partie pour gagner du temps.

« Excellente question ! C'est très bien, Rosanna, je suis fier de toi ! » la félicita-t-il, comme si elle était une enfant de maternelle ayant levé le doigt pour demander quelque chose.

Elle se retint de soupirer, et se contenta de le fixer, certaine qu'il aimait trop s'entendre pour ne pas continuer. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Navrée de bouleverser toutes tes certitudes primitives, mais l'humanité ne vient pas de la Terre. Enfin, pas vraiment. Vois-tu, les humains ont été crées il y a des millénaires par mon peuple. Nous les avons crées à notre image, pour nous divertir, nous servir de cobayes et de compagnons. Nous-mêmes, les Lanthiens, nous venons d'un monde lointain, dans une autre galaxie, mais il est vrai que le premier monde que nous avons ensemencé avec cette espèce nouvelle est la Terre. Ça a été une telle réussite que nous les avons emmenés avec nous sur tous les mondes que nous avons visités. Les humains sont si fascinants ! Éphémères et inventifs ! D'extraordinaires compagnons ! »

« En effet.» approuva Markus d'un ton étrangement menaçant.

« Pardon ? Oh, oui, je comprends votre émoi, humain. Je ne doute pas qu'avec un peu de travail, vous pourriez apprendre à faire une escorte convenable pour un être supérieur tel que moi. »

Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se plaquer la main sur le front.

D'une pensée sèche, elle intima à Markus qui allait répliquer de se taire et de ne surtout pas agir, puis elle inspira à fond, et expira lentement.

« Je sais tout cela. Pourquoi avoir crée des hybrides ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

« Mais c'est évident voyons ! Je suis le dernier des Lanthiens ! Il est impensable qu'une race aussi parfaite que la mienne disparaisse ! Nous vous avons crées à partir de notre propre génome... Mais comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? »

Le cours de son discours fut brusquement interrompu alors que ses propos atteignaient enfin son cerveau.

« En mélangeant votre propre ADN avec celui de femmes porteuses du gène, vous essayez de recréer des Anciens qui ne soient pas de simples clones... » réfléchit-elle tout haut, ignorant sa question.

« Oui, mais comment le sais-tu? Qui t'a parlé du gène ? Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu trouvé mon laboratoire ? Tu ne peux pas t'en être souvenue, c'est trop récent pour pouvoir faire partir de la mémoire atavique. »

Toute trace de condescendance ou de vanité avait disparu, et il les dévisageait à présent comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois, les sourcils froncés.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire. Sans le vouloir, elle avait repris la main et soudain, elle fut un peu moins pressée de le remettre dans son tube. Autant qu'il comprenne un peu la gravité de ses actes, si tant est que cela fût possible.

« Je le sais, car je n'étais pas sur Terre ces cinq dernières années.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Comment ? Où ? » demanda-t-il, toute superbe envolée.

Elle sourit encore plus largement.

« Sur Atlantis, grâce au huitième chevron de la Porte. » déclara-t-elle en ancien, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard d'Elus, tant espoir qu'épouvante.

« Atlantis ? Non, c'est impossible. Nous l'avons submergée... »

« Et ses tours brillent à nouveau sous les soleils de Pégase.» répliqua-t-elle, une joie sauvage l'emplissant alors qu'il se décomposait de plus en plus.

« Non ! Non ! Les _wraiths_ ! Ils vont venir ici ! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, primates stupides ! »

« Oh, si, je sais ce que je fais, et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. C'est trop tard, ils sont déjà ici. » murmura-t-elle, faisant un geste délicat en direction de Markus, lequel, ayant parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir, resta un instant immobile, marmoréen et impressionnant, ses yeux de glace fixés sur le Lanthien qui faisait une bonne tête et demi de moins que lui, un immense sourire prédateur découvrant une dentition parfaitement humaine, puis avec une lenteur calculée de fauve superbe, il retira le collier qu'il portait, et l'illusion disparut dans un scintillement.

A la place du géant blond aux yeux gris, c'était le vampire stellaire à la chevelure de neige et aux pupilles d'or qui se tenait à présent devant lui, le fixant d'un regard empli du dédain que l'on réserve aux vers qui se tortillent dans la boue.

Elus poussa un petit cri, sorte de gémissement d'horreur, et fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux tentant d'estimer la distance qu'il aurait à parcourir pour rejoindre la pièce d'où il venait.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. Markus est un traqueur. C'est sa spécialité de chasser des proies. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as vu Atlantis ! Tu as vu toutes les merveilles que nous avons accomplies ! Tu as vu quels monstres ils sont ! Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai vu les millions d'âmes malheureuses que vous avez abandonnées là-bas à un destin atroce et qui pourtant vous révèrent toujours comme des dieux. Parce que j'ai rencontré des _wraiths_ qui vous ont combattu il y a dix mille ans, et qui se souvienne encore de votre orgueil et de votre vanité. Parce que je sais ce que sont vraiment les _wraiths_ , ou les Asurans. Une autre expérience ratée que vous avez abandonné à la nature, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Les Lanthiens ne sont pas et n'ont jamais été les bienfaiteurs bienveillants que tout le monde imagine. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins arrachant ses ailes à une mouche pour voir ce que cela fait, et qui l'abandonnent ensuite pour aller manger un gâteau. Vous êtes fats, égoïstes et cruels. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous, Elus Elyon, en tant qu'individu, n'avez pas fait votre Ascension. Peut-être que vous êtes tellement petit d'âme et de cœur que vous ne le pouvez pas, ou ne le voulez pas, mais peu importe. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux qui ont crée les _wraiths_ il y a des milliers d'années, en jetant des humains en pâture à des iratus. Vous avez enlevé des femmes, vous en êtes servi comme mères porteuses, et avez condamné à la misère et au malheur des centaines d'âmes innocentes ! Vous avez été jugé et vous allez répondre de vos actes, Elus Elyon ! »

Il sembla se ressaisir, serrant compulsivement le plateau de la table sous sa main.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu es ma création ! Ma chose ! Tu ne peux pas me juger ! Tu n'es qu'un primate ignorant ! Un animal qui joue avec ce qu'il ne comprend pas ! Je me suis trompé, tu es mon pire échec. Un _wraith_ ! Comment peux-tu croire que cette bête soit autre chose qu'un tueur sanguinaire ? »

Elle éclata de rire. D'un rire glacial et vide. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de se montrer polie envers cet être qu'elle exécrait viscéralement.

« Il faut croire que c'est mon destin que d'être rejetée par mon père. Par mes pères devrais-je dire, mais peu importe. Peu importe ce que tu penses, peu importe ton avis, reliquat putride d'une époque révolue. Tes enfants... tes créations savent qui tu es, et elles t'ont jugé. Tu peux les remercier que ça ait été à l'aune de leur humanité et pas à celle de leur « lanthianité ». Mais pries donc tes semblables ascendus (1), car tu as dit vrai, Elus Elyon, tu es le dernier, et je suis ton plus cuisant échec, car ces pouvoirs et cette mémoire que tu as recherchés, je les possède, mais jamais je ne servirai tes projets. »

A chacun de ses mots, elle s'avançait d'un pas, et il reculait d'autant, se dirigeant lentement vers la porte entrouverte de ce qui semblait être un second laboratoire.

Il y eut soudain un éclair et elle comprit une fraction de seconde trop tard, alors que la décharge d'énergie la frappait en pleine hanche, qu'il ne s'était pas appuyé sur la table, mais y avait récupéré une arme. Il y eut un crépitement tandis que sa chair et ses vêtements se consumaient, puis elle s'effondra, sa vue se brouillant. Au travers du kaléidoscope flou de sa vision, elle assista au combat inégal entre deux entités antiques et puissantes, puis l'inconscience l'engloutit.

 _En fouillant le laboratoire il avait trouvé une sorte de médi-pack. Après quelques hésitations, il avait appliqué l'épaisse pâte bleutée sur le flanc de sa compagne, dont la peau était à présent marbrée des motifs caractéristiques d'une décharge électrique surpuissante (2), puis rassuré par son pouls et sa respiration régulière, il l'avait allongée sur la couchette du Lanthien et, en attendant son réveil, avait achevé la fouille des lieux._

 _Un second laboratoire, empli d'échantillons en tous genres, dont plusieurs spécimens morts plus ou moins intacts qu'il devina être quelque expériences antérieures à Rosanna, et un hangar, tout juste assez grand pour accueillir un_ Jumper _, et dont la porte refusa de s'ouvrir._

 _Sa fouille terminée, peu désireux d'examiner les milliers de pages de notes accumulées durant des siècles par son antique ennemi, il s'installa sur un tabouret et veilla sa compagne jusqu'à son réveil quelques heures plus tard._

 _« Markus ! Tout va bien ? »_

 _Il l'apaisa d'une main posée sur son épaule et de la caresse de son esprit autour du sien._

 _« Oui, n'aies aucune crainte, Rosanna. »_

 _« Mais ? Elus ? »_

 _« Il est mort. »_

 _Elle se détendit imperceptiblement mais il nota l'ombre qui voila un instant son regard._

 _« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

 _« J'ai essayé de le neutraliser, et nous avons lutté. Il s'est tiré tout seul en pleine tête. »_

 _Il la fixa, cherchant le moindre indice de colère ou de déception, mais seule une pointe de résignation transparut._

 _« Je suppose que nous sommes quittes, alors.» murmura-t-elle._

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« J'ai tué ta mère en retournant ses propres armes contre elle, alors...»_

 _« Silla n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Elle a péché par vanité et ça lui a coûté la vie. »_

 _Elle lui souriait à présent, d'un étrange sourire qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrypter._

 _« Et elle était une véritable nuisance.» ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure._

 _Sa compagne eut un petit rire, étrangement, le premier à être vraiment sincère depuis bien des semaines._

 _« Nos parents se seraient sans doute détestés, mais ils étaient parfaitement assortis. D'immenses nuisances prétentieuses tuées avec leurs propres armes par le compagnon de leur progéniture honnie.» ricana-t-elle._

 _« Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas ? »_

 _« Markus, pourquoi ? Je n'ai rencontré cet... Elus Elyon que quelques minutes, et aucune d'elle n'a été agréable. Il n'est pas mon père, et ne le sera jamais ! Mon père, c'est Loïc Gady, et lui le sera toujours, qu'il décide de me considérer comme morte ou pas. Ce n'est pas ce taré qui s'est occupé de moi quand j'étais malade petite, ni lui qui m'a appris à faire du vélo, ou à nager. Ce Lanthien était mon géniteur, comme Silla était ta génitrice, mais il n'est pas de ma famille. Tu as tué par accident un inconnu malfaisant, en légitime défense. Jamais je ne t'en voudrai pour ça ! »_

 _Il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance, son soulagement, ou son amour, aussi appuya-t-il simplement son front contre le sien, laissant la saveur et la couleur de son esprit transmettre ce qu'il ne pouvait dire._

* * *

(1)Le verbe _ascendre_ existe bel et bien, et son participe passé est _ascendu_ , aussi laid que puisse être ce mot...

(2)Dites aussi « figures de Lichtenberg ».


	18. Chapitre 17

Rosanna avait beaucoup réfléchi. A chaud, alors qu'elle inspectait distraitement le _Jumper_ pendant que Markus faisait bon usage de l'incinérateur plasmatique du laboratoire, puis à froid, le lendemain après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée mais guère reposante. Quatre mois sur son monde natal et elle ne voyait déjà plus tant ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire. Certes, les autres hybrides méritaient de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais en dehors de ça, plus rien ne la retenait vraiment sur Terre. Elle avait essayé d'appeler ses parents, et c'était Véronique qui avait décroché, seulement pour mieux lui expliquer avec force sanglots qu'il fallait qu'elle renonce à cette folie. Qu'ils allaient l'aider, et qu'ils avaient le numéro d'une excellente clinique pour ce genre de problème. Elle avait raccroché, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ils voulaient l'enfermer dans un asile. Son père avait décidé de la croire morte, et Véronique et Camille la pensaient folle à lier. Bonne à enfermer. L'image de Jacqueline, vieille femme ridée et prostrée devant sa fenêtre à croisillons, s'imposa à ses yeux, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas jeter le téléphone contre le mur. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ce monde n'était plus le sien. Les mains tremblantes, elle sélectionna le numéro pré-enregistré.

« Bonjour, Dr Reinard, C'est Rosanna Gady. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Oh, Madame Gady, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« J'ai encore une ou deux choses à régler ici, mais je pense qu'il est temps que je retourne chez moi. »

L'homme toussota au bout du fil.

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vos retrouvailles familiales ne s'étaient pas très bien passées. Je connais quelques très bon thérapeutes spécialisés dans le domaine. »

« Quoi ? Non, je voulais parler de Pégase. Pourriez-vous voir avec le SGC pour planifier notre rapatriement ? »

« Déjà ? Ne désiriez-vous pas rester un an et demi ? »

« Oui, mais tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu, et je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais encore faire ici. »

Il y eut un petit silence.

« Très bien, Mme Gady. Si c'est ce que vous désirez, je vais vous arranger ça. Malheureusement, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Oh, deux ou trois semaines, tout au plus. »

« C'est très bien, deux ou trois semaines. »

« Entendu. Je vous recontacte dès que j'ai des nouvelles, Mme Gady. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Dr Reinard et merci. »

« Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Bonne soirée. »

« A vous aussi. »

L'artiste soupira. Elle se sentait infiniment mieux, comme si on lui avait enlevé un gros poids de la poitrine.

« Tu es certaine de ton choix, ma douce humaine ? »

« Oui Markus. Il est temps de rentrer. »

Le _wraith_ qui s'était approché en silence inclina la tête avant de s'éloigner, aussi discret qu'une ombre. Bien plus sereine, elle se pencha sur la toile à moitié entamée qui attendait son pinceau depuis quelques jours.

Elle peignait depuis à peine deux heures lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte après s'être sans doute acharné sur la sonnette défectueuse.

Avec un grincement frustré, elle abandonna son travail pour descendre. Markus ne répondrait pas.

Les relation humaines, c'était _sa_ corvée.

A travers le carreau fendu de la porte d'entrée, elle reconnut la tignasse graisseuse et pendant un instant, elle hésita entre répondre ou simplement remonter à l'étage et continuer à peindre.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, Mme Gady. »

Dégainant son téléphone portable, elle ouvrit la porte.

« Cette fois, c'en est trop, M. Mulenko. J'appelle la police. »

« Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça, Mme Gady. Je sais que vous faites des recherches sur les mêmes sujets que moi. Vous avez réuni les autres enfants du miracle. J'ignore comment mais vous en avez même découvert plus que moi. Si vous n'acceptez pas de me parler, je diffuserai sur certains forums fréquentés par mes collègues tous leurs noms et adresses. »

« Vous ne feriez pas ça ? »

« S'il le faut, je le ferai. Vous allez m'aider ? »

Elle croisa les bras, maudissant intérieurement l'homme qui l'avait prise au piège de sa probité. Comment se débarrasser de lui ? Une demi-douzaine de solutions plus ou moins expéditives lui vinrent en tête, mais elle était sur Terre et, de toute manière, le faire disparaître n'était pas la bonne solution.

« Bon, que voulez-vous ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Aidez-moi à interviewer votre mère. »

« Vous voulez parler à ma mère. Très bien, je vais l'appeler. » gronda-t-elle en composant le numéro.

« Rosy, mon cœur, c'est toi ? Tu as fait le bon ch... »

« Maman, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. J'ai ici un certain Mulenko, journaliste paranormal, qui désirerait d'interviewer. Tu voudrais bien lui raconter ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il y eut un petit cri, et les bruits confus d'un téléphone qu'on lâche et qu'on ramasse d'une main tremblante.

« Rosanna Esther Gady, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ces âneries ! Rappelle-moi quand tu auras décidé de te faire soigner ! »

La tonalité lui annonça que sa mère avait raccroché.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ma mère, mais pour qu'elle raccroche ainsi, ce n'est pas rien. » nota-t-elle sombrement.

« Elle désire vous faire interner ? » demanda l'homme d'une voix bien plus douce.

« Oui. Mon père a décidé que me croire morte en Afghanistan était plus simple que d'admettre que je sois revenue et que je ne suis plus la même. Ma mère et ma sœur quant à elles sont prêtes à m'enfermer pour retrouver leur « Rosy », celle que j'étais avant. »

Mulenko s'affaissa un peu.

« Vous avez vécu l'enfer, n'est ce pas, Mme Gady ? »

« Oh oui, ça vous pouvez le dire. »

Peut-être y avait-il un être humain sensible sous le complotiste halluciné, finalement.

« Les petits gris vous ont enlevée ? »

Ou peut-être pas.

« J'ai fait ce que vous vouliez. Bonne soirée, M. Mulenko. » répliqua-t-elle en fermant la porte.

« Par égard pour vous et vos... amis, je ne révélerai pas leurs noms, Mme Gady, mais je finirai par découvrir ce que vous cachez ! Je vous le promets ! » cria-t-il à travers la porte.

« Bon courage, M. Mulenko. » répondit-elle en s'éloignant sans se retourner.

Dans trois semaines tout au plus elle ne serait plus là. Il ne risquait pas de trouver grand-chose d'ici là.

Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas l'idée d'aller fouiller la clairière à moitié marécageuse à un demi-kilomètre de leur ferme, où ils avaient garé le _Jumper_ récupéré pour leur compte.

Car si le laboratoire ne les intéressait pas outre mesure et qu'ils s'étaient contentés de le mettre en veille, son écrin une bien meilleure cachette pour l'E2PZ que tout endroit auquel elle pourrait jamais penser, le _Jumper_ était un outil bien trop utile pour le laisser pourrir dans les bois jurassiens.

 _Le Dr Reinard avait appelé dès le lendemain, pour leur annoncer qu'il avait déposé la demande, mais que suite à quelques « problèmes » au SGC, leur rapatriement aurait plus probablement lieu trois semaines à un mois plus tard, si possible par la Porte, mais potentiellement par le_ Dédale _._

 _La perspective de deux nouvelles semaines enfermé dans une cabine exiguë ne le réjouissait en rien, mais l'annonce sembla rassurer et apaiser profondément sa compagne, qui étrangement sembla vraiment se détendre pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée sur Terre._

 _A tel point qu'après une matinée à paresser, à moitié allongée sur lui, somnolant paisiblement, elle avait, au prétexte de sa lenteur à se lever, initié une bataille d'oreillers qui s'était terminée en accouplement passionné. Ce qui était à son sens un moyen fort peu optimisé mais absolument réjouissant de commencer une nouvelle journée. Ils l'avaient continuée par une douche qui s'était elle aussi terminée par un coït qui avait ruiné tous leurs efforts hygiéniques et les avaient renvoyés sous l'eau chaude._

 _Au final, le temps de s'habiller et de se préparer, il était largement midi passé et il ne savait pas où avaient filé les heures. L'après-midi avait passé tout aussi agréablement, avec une promenade en forêt, quelques duels amicaux mais acharnés entre eux, et une longue méditation face au soleil couchant pour lui. Et le lendemain avait été une itération subtile de ce schéma, tout comme le surlendemain et tout le reste de la semaine, jusqu'au jour de la réunion._

 _Ce matin-là, son humaine était redevenue un peu plus sévère, un peu moins légère, et c'était avec la concentration qu'elle affichait de coutume avant chacun de ses grands discours inspirants qu'elle se présenta dans la salle commune de ce petit village._

 _Elle attendit que le silence déjà impressionnant devienne total avant de parler à la petite assemblée._

 _Puis, expirant lentement, elle commença._

 _« Markus et moi avons réveillé... Elus Elyon. Nous avons essayé de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi il allait être puni : mais il n'a pas compris. A ses yeux, nous n'étions que des expériences. Pas des êtres sentients, pas des gens. Des cobayes, des tests jetables lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas concluants. Nos souffrances étaient sans importance pour lui. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de recréer sa race... mais rassurez-vous, il ne nuira plus jamais. Je vous le promets. » expliqua-t-elle, un peu désemparée._

 _« Pourquoi parler de lui au passé ? » demanda Paul, exceptionnellement sobre._

 _Rosanna eut un sourire résigné._

 _« Parce qu'il y a eu un accident. Je... j'ai perdu mon sang froid alors qu'il me disait que j'étais sa chose, et que puisque je ne voulais pas lui obéir, je ne valais rien. »_

 _Il sentit la réticence de sa compagne de se mettre ainsi à nu devant des presque étrangers, ainsi que l'onde choquée qui les parcourut alors qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'elle ne disait pas._

 _Avec un geste las, comme si son bras pesait une tonne, elle souleva le coin de son T-shirt, révélant sa peau encore marbrée par l'impact électrique._

 _« Il m'a tiré dessus avec un genre d'arme, et Markus... Il essayait de me défendre. Elyus s'est tiré dans la tête. On n'a rien pu faire. » conclut-elle._

 _« Bien fait ! » gronda hargneusement René, approuvé de quelques hochements de tête et grognements divers._

 _Le silence retomba, alors que sa douce humaine restait plantée là, étrangement immobile et inconsistante._

 _« Et maintenant ? » demanda la larve appelée Timéo._

 _« Je vais repartir dans Pégase dès que possible. »_

 _Un murmure les parcourut tous, et elle releva la tête, les apaisant d'un geste des mains._

 _« Markus et moi allons repartir seuls, mais là-bas, nous avons un vaisseau qui peut traverser l'espace jusqu'ici. C'est un voyage d'un mois, mais si certains d'entre vous désirent partir, nous viendrons vous chercher. »_

 _«Aller dans Pégase ? » demanda Noémie, perplexe._

 _« Oui. Pour y vivre. C'est très différent de la Terre, et dangereux. Mais je peux vous promettre que là-bas, aucun d'entre vous ne sera un monstre ou un fou. Là-bas, un nouveau monde se construit, et chacun d'entre vous, avec ses particularités, nous serait d'une aide extraordinaire. »_

 _Il sourit. Voilà sa sublime et extraordinaire Rosanna qui redevenait elle-même !_

 _«Vous nous demandez de quitter pour toujours la Terre, pour quoi ? Un monde extraterrestre bourré de dangers ? » demanda la mère de Vicky._

 _« Je ne vous le demande pas. Je vous le propose. C'est terrifiant, c'est un fait, mais là-bas, Vicky pourrait grandir avec d'autres télépathes. Des gens qui lui apprendront à se servir de son don, à en tirer le meilleur et à s'accomplir. »_

 _« Des..._ wraiths _? »_

 _« Des_ wraiths _, des Iräns, d'autres. L'univers est immense, et il ne demande qu'à nous accueillir. »_

 _« Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme moi ? » demanda Timéo, des flammes dansant entre ses doigts._

 _« Dans un univers empli de maisons de bois et de champ dorés sous le soleil, innombrables sont ceux qui pourraient bénéficier de la protection de quelqu'un pouvant contrôler et éteindre les incendies, Timéo. »_

 _« Je n'éteins pas les incendies, je les crée. » nota-t-il avec dégoût._

 _« Non, tu ne crées ou ne détruis rien, tu contrôles le feu. Tu es jeune, et personne ne t'a encore donné l'opportunité d'apprendre à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Qui sait ce dont tu seras capable une fois que tu en auras fait ta force et non plus ton fardeau ? »_

 _« Et si je ne peux que détruire ? » demanda-t-il avec désespoir._

 _Elle allait répondre, mais il intervint._

 _« Les Ouman'shiis sont une nation à peine née. Nous avons besoin de guides, de bâtisseurs et d'enseignants, mais aussi de guerriers, de stratèges et de traqueurs. Ce que nous faisons là-bas, c'est inventer une nouvelle société, en détruisant les ruines puantes des précédentes. Cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Chaque jour est un nouveau combat. Que ce soit pour ériger une nouvelle maison, défricher un nouveau champ, ou protéger un nouveau territoire. Tu as une capacité unique, jeune humain. Quoique tu fasses, tu auras toujours une place parmi nous. »_

 _L'adolescent lui jeta un regard empli d'une immense reconnaissance, tandis que l'esprit de sa compagne, effleurait le sien avec une fierté amusée._

 _« Hey, c'était mon discours, ça ! » protesta-t-elle mentalement avec tendresse._

 _« Il faut croire que tu déteins sur moi » répliqua-t-il par le même biais._

 _« C'est cela, oui... »_

 _Le silence retomba, étrangement fébrile._

 _« Nous ne partirons pas avant au plus tôt trois semaines. Vous savez tous comment me joindre. Dites-moi d'ici là si vous désirez venir. »_

 _« Moi, je viens ! » déclara l'adolescent sans hésiter._

 _« Tu ne veux pas réfléchir, Timéo ? »_

 _« Dans huit mois, je serai majeur et je pourrai quitter le centre, mais pour quoi ? J'ai aucune formation, plus de famille, et tout le monde pense que je suis un pyromane récidiviste. Dites-moi, Rosanna, c'est quoi mon avenir ici? »_

 _Sa compagne s'assombrit._

 _« Aucun.» murmura-t-elle._

 _« Exact. Même si c'est dangereux, si ce que vous avez dit est vrai, là-bas, j'aurai une chance de faire quelque chose de ma vie ! Je veux pas être méchant, mais j'ai qu'à regarder là, autour de moi pour avoir une idée assez nette de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler mon existence. Alcoolique ? SDF ? Ou alors je vais me mettre à construire des trucs chelous avec des ordures, si on ne m'a pas enfermé avant.» s'emporta-t-il, désignant d'un geste large du bras les adultes assis autour de lui._

 _Elle acquiesça tandis qu'ils baissaient le nez, gênés._

 _« Très bien. A partir du moment de notre départ, il nous faudra entre deux semaines et plus d'un mois pour revenir. Mais nous reviendrons pour toi et pour tous ceux qui désireront venir, je te le promets, Timéo. »_

 _Serrant les dents, l'adolescent se rassit._


	19. Chapitre 18

La vie avait continué, avec cette étrange fébrilité d'une veille de grand départ. Elle s'était renseignée auprès du Dr Reinard, et l'homme lui avait confirmé que le SGC était disposé à les laisser emporter l'équivalent d'une palette standard de matériel terrien. Elle s'était donc mise à dépenser ses économies déjà largement entamées en divers produits qu'elle pensait potentiellement utiles. Des ouvrages médicaux détaillés pour Silmalyn et ses collègues, et un vaste échantillonnage de médicaments en tout genre pour qu'ils puissent les étudier dans le but de les répliquer. Des traités de mécanique pour Léonard, et divers autres centrés sur la construction, les matériaux ou l'agriculture biologique contemporaine. Quelques-uns sur l'économie de marché, les sociétés modernes et le développement urbain pour Delleb et Zil'reyn. Les schémas d'une presse de Gutenberg et ceux d'une imprimante offset, ainsi que cinq vulgaires imprimantes laser avec une solide réserve de cartouches. Des graines de différentes plantes médicinales pour le jardin de Jin'shi, ainsi qu'un livre détaillant leurs usages, et un large choix de manuels scolaires de toutes sortes qui, elle l'espérait, donneraient peut-être l'idée à certains de créer des écoles et d'instruire davantage les générations futures. En plus de cela, elle ajouta une cinquantaine de tablettes premier prix, avec chargeur solaire en sus, et une centaine de documentaires pertinents préchargés dessus. Enfin, destinés à un usage plus restreint, une liseuse contenant une bibliothèque de mille livres allant du roman au livre éducatif en passant par la poésie, ainsi qu'un disque dur en contenant huit mille de plus. Principalement en anglais, mais aussi en français et même, pour quelques-uns, en latin.

Sur le disque dur, elle ajouta une honnête sélection de nouveaux films. Ceux trop récents pour qu'ils se trouvent sur celui de Milena. Une fois le tout soigneusement empilé, ça rentrait tout juste dans la palette allouée.

Dernier ajout et petit plaisir coupable, elle glissa entre deux imprimantes un petit paquet contenant dix noyaux d'abricots du Valais, et tous ses espoirs fous qu'ils donnent des arbres vigoureux qui un jour porteraient les délicieux fruits oranges.

Chaque jour, elle attendait l'appel du Dr Reinard leur annonçant leur retour. Pourtant ce fut une voix inconnue et lourdement matinée d'un accent suisse allemand qui finit par résonner sur son téléphone.

« _Fräulein_ Gady, Ici le brigadier Schmid, nous aurions besoin de vos... compétences. Quand puis-je envoyer une voiture pour venir vous chercher ? »

«Pardon mais c'est à quel propos ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Secret d'Etat, _Fräulein_. Quand seriez-vous disponible ? »

« Heu... je n'ai rien de prévu de suite mais... »

« Parfait ! J'espérais que vous diriez ça. Une voiture vous attend en bas de chez vous. » la coupa-t-il.

« Pardon?! »

Elle jeta un regard par la fenêtre seulement pour découvrir un gros quatre-quatre kaki parqué dans leur cour herbeuse.

« Bon, ben, je me prépare et j'y vais. »

« _Sehr schön_ ! A tout de suite, _Fräulein_ Gady ! »

« Tout de suite » était vite dit, et l'après-midi touchait à sa fin lorsque trois heures après l'appel, la voiture s'engagea dans un des vieux hangars de l'ancien aérodrome de Buochs, non loin de Lucerne. Une fois la porte de l'immense bâtiment de tôle renfermée, leur chauffeur les conduisit jusqu'à une porte menant à un tunnel de béton s'enfonçant dans le flanc de la colline à laquelle était adossé l'aérodrome.

Après un court trajet, ils débouchèrent dans un vaste local souterrain séparé en divers espaces par des parois s'élevant à deux mètres cinquante de haut, bien loin du haut plafond. A la configuration des lieux, elle devina que l'espace avait dû servir de garage secret pour des avions de chasse en un autre temps, et qu'il avait été reconverti en autre chose. En quelque chose justifiant des lignes entières de serveurs, et d'innombrables analystes penchés sur leurs écrans.

« Ah ! _Fräulein_ Gady, _Herr_ Lanthian, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir ! » s'exclama un homme rondouillard en treillis portant une impressionnante moustache de morse surplombant un sourire chaleureux.

« Brigadier Schmid, je présume ? » demanda-t-elle en lui rendant son enthousiaste poignée de main.

« _Ja_ , _Ja_ ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers Markus, la main tendue.

Le _wraith_ la fixa en levant un sourcil.

Le brigadier la maintint encore quelques secondes en l'air, puis la baissa.

« Ne traînons pas plus, par ici, _bitte schön_ ! »

Schmid les invita dans son bureau, perché sur une plate-forme qui dominait tout le hangar et la cinquantaine de personnes s'y affairant.

« Café ? Thé ? Eau gazeuse ? » demanda ce dernier en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir dans deux sièges dont le tissu gris montraient de nets signes de fatigue.

« Un thé pour moi » répondit-elle tandis que Markus hochait négativement la tête.

Le brigadier fit signe au soldat qui leur avait tenu la porte et une minute plus tard, une tasse se matérialisait dans ses mains.

« Merci. »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'esquiva bien vite.

Schmid attendit que la porte soit parfaitement fermée, puis il ouvrit résolument le dossier bleu posé devant lui.

« Durant une opération routinière de classement dans nos archives, nous avons découvert ceci.» déclara-t-il en lui tendant la photocopie d'une vieille photographie.

Elle la prit, la tenant obligeamment entre elle et Markus pour qu'il puisse aussi la voir.

Une petite troupe posait fièrement devant un grand drapeau arborant la croix gammée.

« Des nazis ? »

« _Jawohl_. Cette photo date de 1940. Nous n'avons pu retrouver aucune mention de cette unité dans les registres officiels de l'époque. »

« Soit, mais en quoi pourrais-je bien vous être d'une quelconque aide ? Je ne connais rien de plus que ce que j'ai appris à l'école sur cette époque. »

L'homme eut un sourire patient.

« Regardez mieux, _Fräulein_. Dernier rang, troisième à gauche. »

Elle se pencha, tentant de distinguer les visages au milieu des artefacts crées par la photocopie et le temps, puis elle jura.

« Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Serait-il possible de voir l'original ? »

« _Nein_ , c'est un document confidentiel, _Fräulein_ Gady. »

« Vous voulez qu'on vous aide oui ou non ? »

Schmid se rembrunit, pianota un peu sur son bureau, puis dégaina - du même dossier - l'original.

« Signez d'abord la déclaration de confidentialité. » ajouta-t-il, gardant la photo levée afin qu'ils n'en voient que le dos.

« Soit. Amenez votre papelard. » capitula-t-elle.

Seulement une vingtaine de pages, et aucune menace de mort. Elle avait connu pire. Elle signa, tout comme Markus, qui choisit étrangement d'y apposer son tatouage, ce qui lui valut un regard perplexe du brigadier.

« On peut la voir maintenant ? »

« Tenez. »

Sans les défauts d'une photocopie, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, photo en noir et blanc ou pas.

Dominant avec superbe les soldats dans leurs uniformes impeccables, un _wraith_ fixait l'objectif d'un air hautain, ses cheveux soigneusement ramenés en arrière sous une casquette d'officier, un petit bouc tout aussi impeccable mettant en valeur ses traits élégants.

« OK, je comprends en quoi je peux vous être utile. Vous avez autre chose que cette photo ? »

« _Ja._ » soupira le brigadier, lui tendant une maigre liasse de copies de notes jaunies et sévèrement caviardées.

« Sans la censure, c'est possible ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir constaté que les documents, écrits en anglais, ne gardaient guère que les déterminants de lisibles.

« _Nein_ , malheureusement, nous ne possédons que cette copie des documents déjà censurés. Nos experts ont tenté de récupérer des informations, mais sur une copie vieille de cinquante ans, c'est impossible, _Fräulein_ Gady. »

Markus laissa échapper un grondement dépréciateur.

« Tu pourrais le localiser ? »

« Je l'aurais déjà fait si j'avais perçu la moindre présence, mais je puis te garantir que je suis le seul _wraith_ sur cette planète. » grinça-t-il.

«Non, pas forcément. Tu m'as dit que tu ressentais comme un genre de « grésillement » dans l'Esprit, et on sait que certaines choses peuvent... couper l'accès. »

Il acquiesça d'un sifflement.

Le brigadier, qui avait suivi leur échange, fit la moue.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, _Fräulein_ ? Cet alien pourrait toujours être en vie ? »

« Techniquement, c'est tout à fait plausible puisque les _wraiths_ sont immortels. Mais Markus ne sent pas sa présence, ce qui laisserait à penser que soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose, soit il est dans un état l'empêchant de communiquer. Coma, stase, autre chose. »

« _Ja, Ja, ich verstehe..._ » marmonna le militaire.

« Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous, Brigadier ? »

« Si cet alien est encore en vie, il pourrait représenter un danger mortel. J'aimerais que vous nous aidiez à le retrouver. »

« Et qu'en feriez-vous ensuite ? »

L'homme haussa instinctivement les épaules.

« Je vous aiderais, mais à une seule condition. S'il est encore en vie, qu'on le retrouve, et qu'il ne se montre pas agressif, il repart avec moi dans Pégase. »

« _Was_ ? _Nein_ ! »

« Oh, _doch sicher_ , _Herr_ Schmid. » appuya-t-elle (1)

Le brigadier fulmina un peu dans sa barbe tandis qu'ils le fixaient, impavides, puis capitula.

« J'accepte. »

« A la bonne heure. Une petite signature ? »

Avec réticence, il rédigea et signa un papier.

« Merci. Si je puis me permettre, comment un tel dossier est-il entré en votre possession ?»

« Secret d'Etat, _Fräulein_. »

« On ne va pas aller bien loin avec juste une vieille photo. En retraçant le voyage de ces documents, nous aurons peut-être une piste. Donc ? »

« Dans les années soixante, nos services secrets ont intercepté une valise remplie de documents confidentiels américains datant de la Seconde Guerre. Ce dossier en faisait partie. Nos... informateurs ont fait des copies de tous les dossiers, puis ont remis la mallette sur son trajet. Ce dossier a été classé sans suite et a dormi dans nos archives jusqu'à ce que votre... compagnon n'apporte un nouvel éclairage. »

« Donc vous ne savez vraiment rien de ce dossier. »

« _Nichts_ , c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Je comprends, mais là, en l'Etat, je n'ai pas de solution. Donnez-moi une copie de cette photo et un peu de temps et je vous dirai quand j'aurais une piste. »

« Prenez tout votre temps, _Fräulein_ , mais pas de copie, c'est secret défense. »

Elle grimaça. Plan B.

« Laissez-nous au moins la regarder une fois de plus. » réclama-t-elle.

Une minute plus tard, Markus l'avait parfaitement mémorisée, et en se servant de sa mémoire quasi photographique et de ses propres observations, elle était à peu près certaine de pouvoir en faire un croquis très précis.

Ils prirent ensuite congé, le brigadier lui donnant une carte avec son numéro direct, et un autre soldat se mit au volant de la même voiture pour les ramener chez eux.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda télépathiquement Markus alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur l'autoroute.

« Déjà, appeler le Dr Reinard pour annuler notre retour. Je crois que ça se justifie. »

« En effet, mais pour ce _wraith_ ? »

« Aucune idée. Je ne sais même pas comment retrouver des informations qui auraient échappé à nos services secrets. »

« Tu as retrouvé le laboratoire d'Elus, mon extraordinaire humaine, tu peux retrouver un _wraith_. »

« Techniquement c'est toi qui as trouvé le labo. »

« Sur tes indications. »

« OK, ON a trouvé le labo. »

« Alors ON peut trouver un _wraith._ » conclut-il avec malice sur le même ton.

Elle acquiesça. Ils étaient traqueurs après tout, c'était leur rôle.

* * *

 **(1) Rosanna parle (un peu) allemand. Il est obligatoire pour les écoliers suisses romands d'apprendre l'allemand, de même que les petits Suisses allemands apprennent le français. Pour les italophones, ça varie un peu selon qu'ils sont plus proches de la partie francophone ou germanophone. Après, elle sait dire quelques phrases et comprendre un échange pas trop complexe, mais ça ne va guère plus loin.**


	20. Chapitre 19

Au moins n'avait-ils pas à se cacher cette fois pour faire leurs recherches. Ils avaient commencé par se renseigner sur les nazis en général. Unités, types d'uniformes, grades militaires, tout était bon à prendre.

Ça leur avait permis de déduire que l'unité photographiée faisait partie de la Luftwaffe, les forces aériennes du Reich, et au vu du petit blason inidentifiable qu'elle avait aperçu sur tous les uniformes, il s'agissait sans doute d'une unité d'élite, une sorte de cercle fermé très spécial sans doute rattaché à la SS. En somme, un groupe comme il y en avait eu des dizaines durant le règne d'Hitler.

Markus s'était vite désintéressé des bouquins d'histoire, et après s'être assuré que malgré la plus profonde des méditations, il ne trouvait personne d'autre dans l'Esprit, il s'était plongé avec acharnement dans les méandres du Net à la recherche de faits divers sinistres incluant des cadavres mystérieusement momifiés.

En cherchant « momie » et « nazi », il était tombé sur une poignée d'articles parlant des pillages éhontés du patrimoine égyptien par à peu près toutes les puissances européennes de l'époque, mais rien qui puisse faire penser à la moindre intervention alien.

En cherchant « momie » et « alien », en revanche, ça avait été le tsunami. Blogs complotistes, articles plus ou moins sérieux, transcriptions et résumés des travaux et conférences du Dr Jackson... Il y avait de tout. Des choses (presque) justes comme du grand n'importe quoi, mais rien qui fasse penser à un _wraith_.

Certains articles étaient si proches de la réalité que Rosanna ne pouvait que s'étonner qu'ils n'aient pas été censurés. Il y avait notamment un long article sur un blog, racontant comment une race d'aliens parasites s'étaient servis d'un portail stellaire conçu par d'autres aliens pour venir réduire en esclavage les anciens Egyptiens en se faisant passer pour des dieux. Bon, après, si elle était vraiment honnête, ça lui paraissait gros, même à elle qui avait vécu plusieurs années dans une autre galaxie et se savait à demi-alien. Alors, à des gens « normaux »...

Plus ils creusaient, moins ils trouvaient.

C'était comme se noyer dans une mer d'informations inutiles.

Un mois et des centaines d'heures à éplucher des milliers de lignes de texte plus tard, ils en étaient toujours au même point.

 _Sa douce compagne s'était enfin accordé une pause pour peindre, et même s'il détestait avoir affaire à des humains plus que strictement nécessaire, il se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la porte dont la sonnette avait retenti. Derrière, il découvrit le petit mâle à la santé douteuse qui, sans le vouloir, leur avait permis de retrouver le géniteur de Rosanna._

 _Retroussant les lèvres, il le fixa._

 _L'homme se ratatina un peu._

 _« Mme Gady est là ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins._

 _« Elle n'est pas disponible. » répliqua-t-il, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte._

 _L'humain, d'un geste preste, lui mit une feuille sous le nez. Un titre racoleur et, dessous, une photo qui le coupa net dans son élan._

 _«_ Les aliens sont parmi nous. Dans le Gros-de-Vaud, des victimes d'enlèvement révèlent d'étranges pouvoirs _» titrait ce qu'il devina être un futur article de journal. La photo le glaça. Elle avait visiblement été prise de très loin, sans doute avec ce que les Terriens appelaient un téléobjectif, mais, parfaitement reconnaissables dessus, il y avait les silhouettes de Justin et de Vicky, occupés à manger leurs sandwich dans l'ombre de sa vaste stature, alors que debout à côté de lui, Timéo furieux le défiait, les mains scintillantes de flammes._

 _Il se souvenait de l'instant précis à laquelle avait été pris le cliché._

 _En un éclair, il saisit le mâle par le col, le tirant à l'intérieur d'une seule main avant de soigneusement verrouiller la porte._

 _«Au secours ! » hurla l'homme tentant de se dégager._

 _Levant le bras juste assez pour que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, il l'emporta, le lâchant à moitié dans l'escalier menant à la cave._

 _« Rosanna, descends vite ! » appela-t-il ensuite un peu inutilement, sa compagne arrivant déjà en ayant senti son trouble._

 _A son air inquiet, il répondit en tendant le papier. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait l'article, un pli soucieux barra son front de plus en plus._

 _« C'est une catastrophe. » conclut-elle._

 _« Je sais. On se débarrasse de ce parasite ? » suggéra-t-il, tendant obligeamment la paume._

 _« En dernier recours. D'abord, je veux savoir comment il a appris tout cela, et qu'est-ce qu'il sait d'autre. »_

 _Il acquiesça, lui ouvrant la porte de la cave._

 _L'humain s'était assommé en tombant dans les escaliers, et ils eurent largement le temps de le ficeler à une chaise avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience._

 _Il laissa sa compagne mener l'interrogatoire, même si pour l'heure cela semblait consister à laisser l'humain terrorisé hurler des heures tout seul dans l'obscurité de la cave._

 _A l'heure de souper, elle ne semblait toujours pas décidée à aller le voir._

 _« Si tu as envie de produire quelques illusions... » suggéra-t-elle même, sirotant un thé._

 _Un peu perplexe, il envoya néanmoins quelques ombres gémissantes ramper dans la cave, suscitant quelques hurlement terrorisés à l'homme qui s'était tu depuis un moment._

 _Minuit était largement passée lorsqu'elle se décida à descendre._

 _Alors qu'elle allumait sèchement la lumière, il comprit enfin sa démarche. Terroriser et désorienter le mâle pour affaiblir ses défenses. Pour le fragiliser et le rendre plus accessible._

 _L'espace confiné du sous-sol sentait la moisissure et la peur de l'humain._

 _« Bonjour M. Mulenko. Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, affable, venant s'installer sur un vieil établi poussiéreux en face de lui._

 _L'homme lui jeta un regard terrifié._

 _« Vous êtes complètement folle. Vous ne pouvez pas me garder en otage. »_

 _« Ah bon ? Vous croyez ? Je n'entend aucune sirène de police. Si ? »_

 _Le mâle pâlit alors qu'il se faufilait derrière lui, parfaitement silencieux mais subtilement menaçant._

 _« Je peux savoir ce que c'est, ça ? » demanda sa compagne, son ton badin tranchant avec le geste dédaigneux avec laquelle elle jeta le papier aux pieds de l'homme._

 _« La preuve que toutes mes théories sont correctes. » répondit bravement l'homme._

 _« Ah bon ? Moi je ne vois qu'un papier diffamatoire qui va rendre la vie déjà difficile d'un jeune délinquant encore plus pénible. »_

 _« Il n'a pas mis le feu à sa maison et vous le savez. Enfin, il ne l'a pas fait avec un briquet. Ce gosse est pyrokinèse et vous le savez ! » s'emporta-t-il._

 _« Pyromane, vous voulez dire ? »_

 _« Non, pyrokinèse. Ce gosse maîtrise le feu, et je suis certain que cette vieille dame que vous amenez toutes les deux semaines, cette langue qu'elle parle, c'est celle des aliens ! »_

 _« Théorie originale, mais dites-moi, M. Mulenko... Quel est mon rôle dans tout cela ? » répliqua sa compagne, appuyant son menton sur ses mains._

 _« Je... je crois que vous êtes l'envoyée des petits gris. Que vous travaillez pour eux, afin de récolter les résultats de leurs expériences. » bafouilla l'humain mal à l'aise._

 _« Une fois encore, une théorie tout à fait originale. »_

 _« Mais que vous ne reniez pas ! »_

 _« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est vous qui êtes mon otage. »_

 _A présent, malgré la bravoure de l'homme, le parfum tenace de sa peur imbibait l'air, le rendant presque poisseux._

 _« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? » demanda-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante._

 _« Cela va dépendre de vous, M. Mulenko. »répondit-elle en se redressant._

 _Rosanna laissa le silence retomber, et il en profita pour faire courir quelques ombres à la limite des perceptions du mâle._

 _« Vous ne m'intéressez pas, mon cher Boris, et croyez-moi, vous voulez que cela reste le cas. Alors vous allez partir d'ici, retourner à votre triste petite vie de complotiste, et nous oublier, moi et mes amis. »_

 _« Sinon quoi ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Je vous laisse imaginer... » susurra-t-elle en réponse, détaillant d'un air faussement détaché ses ongles._

 _L'homme frémit mais releva la tête, défiant._

 _« Vous allez me faire disparaître, comme tous ces pauvres gens ? »_

 _Rosanna allait éclater d'un rire dédaigneux, mais quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme la fit tiquer. D'une pensée, il l'arrêta._

 _« Quels gens ? » siffla-t-il._

 _L'humain sursauta, comme s'il l'avait oublié._

 _« Les SDF, les junkies, tous ces marginaux qui disparaissent depuis deux ans. » répondit-il d'une voix blanche._

 _Il jeta un regard à sa compagne, qui fronçait à présent les sourcils._

 _L'homme les fixa._

 _« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle._

 _« Non. Que savez-vous de ces disparitions ? » répondit-il, reprenant l'interrogatoire._

 _« Qu'ils sont plus de cinquante. Uniquement des gens dont la disparition ne va inquiéter personne. Un jour ils sont là, et le lendemain, ils ont disparu. Personne ne voit jamais rien. Je pense que c'est le rayon d'amnésie des petits gris. Ils ne réapparaissent jamais. Je... j'espère qu'ils sont heureux là où ils sont.» bafouilla-t-il._

 _«Quel rapport avec Rosanna ? »_

 _« Les disparitions, vous savez ? Mais je pense que c'est pour un autre type d'expérience. Quelque chose de moins... bienveillant que ce que votre mère à vécu, Mme Gady. » répondit-il en fixant sa compagne._

 _Une fois encore, l'humain au cheveu graisseux leur avait peut-être fourni une piste sans le vouloir._

 _« Vous ne savez vraiment rien ? » demanda ce dernier, incrédule._

 _Étrangement, leur manque de réaction sembla profondément rassurer l'homme._

 _Avec un grondement, il confia la fin de l'échange à sa compagne, remontant les marches quatre à quatre._

 _L'humain était parti une heure plus tard, petite silhouette pâle dans l'obscurité des dernières heures de la nuit. Lui avait trouvé quelques articles, à peines de vagues encarts dans la presse. Des gens avaient bel et bien disparu, mais parce qu'ils n'étaient ni riches ni célèbres, personne ne s'en était vraiment soucié. Mais si, comme il le soupçonnait de plus en plus,_ wraiths _et humains réagissaient de manière assez semblable, si le gros de la société ne se souciait pas de ces humains marginalisés, les autres dégénérés comme eux, le feraient. Eux pourraient peut-être leur en apprendre plus. Ils devraient aller à leur rencontre._


	21. Chapitre 20

Traîner dans les coins sombres de Lausanne et de Genève n'était pas exactement une activité agréable, surtout pas avec les premiers frimas de l'automne et une lune noire, mais au moins n'avait-elle pas peur. Les âmes perdues de Romandie n'étaient pas exactement les mendiants les plus dangereux du monde, et après les _wraiths_ , un hypothétique drogué armé et agressif n'avait certainement pas de quoi la mettre sérieusement en déroute, surtout pas avec Markus sur ses talons, ombre massive et pâle se détachant sur un ciel de nuages sombres.

Il était autant un réconfort qu'une entrave à ses recherches, sa carrure et sa démarche effrayant davantage les locaux qu'autre chose, et après deux soirées passées à tenter d'approcher sans succès les miséreux, Rosanna dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'arriveraient à rien comme ça.

Elle revint donc le lendemain, vêtue des vêtements les plus usés qu'elle ait pu trouver en boutique de seconde main, les cheveux dissimulés sous une capuche d'un rouge passé, et surtout seule, son carnet serré contre sa poitrine et deux courts bâtons d'une quarantaine de centimètres cachés dans sa besace pour seules armes.

Ainsi accoutrée, elle n'eut guère de peine à se joindre à un petit groupe agglutiné sous la lueur blafarde d'un lampadaire, et après avoir répondu par quelques sourires hésitants aux regards méfiants des habitués, elle se lança.

« Fais froid, hein ? »

Quelques rares regards - lui signifiant que si elle n'avait rien de mieux à dire, autant se taire - lui répondirent.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une silhouette sombre se glissant sur le toit du hangar désaffecté voisin.

Elle déglutit.

« Vous savez où on peut aller pour être au chaud à part dans les abris d'urgence ? »

Un homme usé jusqu'à la moelle par la vie se tourna vers elle.

« Écoute poulette, je sais pas d'où tu sors. T'as pas l'air d'une droguée, alors retourne d'où tu viens avant l'hiver. Crois-moi, pour une fille, un mec un peu porté sur la bouteille et les coups, ça vaut mille fois mieux que la rue. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je peux pas retourner chez moi. Pas pour le moment du moins. »

Un autre homme se tourna vers elle.

« Gégé a raison, gamine. T'es trop jolie pour cette vie. Vivre dehors, ça te changes un homme. Si tu reste ici, tu vas te prendre des coups... ou pire. Et si t'as pas encore touché à la dope, c'est qu'une question de temps. »

Elle se redressa un peu, et ouvrant sa veste, la retira pour pouvoir remonter la manche de son pull.

« Je crains pas les coups... et la drogue, je connais. J'en suis revenue. » ajouta-t-elle, laissant le lampadaire faire luire les cicatrices de combat constellant son avant-bras.

« Merde... T'es arrivé quoi ? » maugréa le dénommé Gégé.

« Des trucs que je souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi, mais j'aimerais autant éviter d'en parler. Je cherche quelqu'un. »

« Je croyais que tu cherchais un toit ? »

« Non, je cherche quelqu'un, et comme je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus dans les centres, je me demandais si vous connaissiez d'autres coins où il est possible de crécher. »

La petite foule sembla retenir son souffle.

Gégé la fixa, tentant apparemment de la sonder.

Elle afficha son air le plus sincèrement inquiet.

« Qu'esse tu lui veux à ce type ? »

« Juste le retrouver. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur... »

Un frémissement intangible parcourut les mendiants.

« Y a beaucoup de gens qui disparaissent dans la rue, tu sais ? Comment y s'appelle, ton gars ? D'ailleurs, c'est un mec ou une fille ? »

Poisson ferré !

« Je sais pas trop comment il se fait appeler en ce moment... mais comment ça, beaucoup de gens disparaissent ? »

« Oh, y a ceux qui crèvent, d'overdose ou juste de la vie, et ceux qui s'en sortent, même si eux sont pas nombreux. Pis bien sûr, y a ceux qui partent tenter leur chance ailleurs. »

« Mais ça c'est habituel non ? »

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions, toi. T'es qui ? La police ? » intervint un grand Noir massif.

Elle se recula d'un pas, levant le nez pour le regarder en face, son regard accrochant un quart de seconde deux pupilles d'ambres dans l'obscurité de l'avant-toit.

Elle déglutit une fois de plus.

« Non. Juste une nana qui a tout perdu, qui revient de l'enfer, et qui essaie d'éviter que ça n'arrive à d'autres. »

« On est déjà en enfer, poulette... » siffla le compère de Gégé.

« Il y a plusieurs sortes d'enfer. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. Si vous savez quelque chose, dites-le moi. »

Un gros bonhomme, qu'elle découvrit être en réalité une femme dotée d'un nez épaté surmontant une respectable pseudo-moustache, s'avança d'un pas.

« Allez Abdul, fiche-lui la paix. Tu vois bien que c'est une gentille fille. »

Le Noir recula d'un pas, sans pour autant la quitter des yeux.

Elle se détendit un peu.

« Merci. Vous connaissez des gens qui ont disparu ? »

« Ouais, y a la vieille Martine qui a disparu près de l'aéroport. Les flics ont dit qu'à son âge, rien d'étonnant, et qu'on finirait bien par retrouver son cadavre. Y a aussi Vlad. Un junkie. On a tous pensé que son dealer en avait eu assez qu'il paie pas et qu'il avait été voir ailleurs s'il y était... »

« Ouais, ça ou pire... » marmonna Gégé.

« Y a aussi la petite Sénégalaise du 154 (1). »

« Ouais, et les deux Thaïs des Eaux-Vives. Pan Padong ou un truc du genre, et sa fille. »

« Et Ferdinand... »

« Et Medhi... »

« Et le vieux Chinois des Grottes... »

« Et cette fille, là, celle avec le piercing entre les deux yeux.

« Ouais, et son copain, là, le petit gars qui ressemble à un caniche. »

« Sam ? »

« Nan, pas Sam. Quoique lui non plus je l'ai pas revu depuis un moment... Tu sais, le petit gars avec les cheveux tout bouclés et les grand yeux ? »

« Ah, Chouquette ? »

« Mais non ! Chouquette, c'est le gros lard du 154 ! Tu sais, le petit gars qui porte les sacs des vieilles dames pour leur piquer leurs lardfeuilles ! »

« Ah oui, lui ! Il a disparu ? »

« Ouais. Enfin c'est ce que disent ses potes de défonce. »

Elle avait une ouvert une vanne, et ça ne s'arrêtait plus.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle repartait sans sa veste, laissée à Gégé en remerciement et avec pas moins de quinze noms de disparus sur une période de seulement trois mois.

Le temps de se changer, histoire d'être prise au sérieux par les policiers, et elle se présentait à un commissariat de quartier.

« Les humains sont vraiment stupides parfois... Pourquoi l'état de tes vêtements changerait quoi que ce soit à la légitimité de tes requêtes ? » maugréa Markus alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment qu'une femme ait fini son dépôt de plainte pour s'approcher du comptoir.

« Pour la même raison que chez les _wraiths_ , pour être écouté d'une reine, il vaut mieux avoir un manteau propre et bien coupé, et de jolies bagues. »

L'alien feula, vexé.

Elle s'avança vers la réceptionniste, qui leva la tête, et sursauta vaguement en découvrant Markus.

« Heu... Bonsoir, c'est pour quoi ? »

« C'est à propos des disparitions de personnes marginalisées de ces derniers mois. »

La femme se rembrunit sensiblement.

« On ne donne pas d'interviews. »

« On n'est pas journalistes. Disons plutôt enquêteurs. »

« Vous êtes détectives privés ? » demanda-t-elle, très dubitative.

« A peu près. »

« Vous avez une carte justificative ? »

Elle soupira, levant les yeux au ciel et se reculant d'un pas.

« Markus ? »  
Le _wraith_ s'avança, se penchant avec un sourire prédateur jusqu'à avoir le nez presque collé à la vitre de sécurité.

« Nous avons v _raiment_ besoin de rencontrer le responsable. » susurra-t-il, se redressant alors qu'un autre policier s'approchait, l'air vaguement menaçant d'un loup défendant son territoire.

Est-ce que la réceptionniste avait eu la peur de sa vie, ou est-ce que la tentative de manipulation de Markus avait marché, elle n'en avait aucune idée : toujours est-il qu'elle décrocha son téléphone.

« Commissaire ? J'ai ici deux personnes qui disent enquêter sur les disparitions de SDF... Non, monsieur... Oui, tout à fait... Non, ils ont demandé à voir le responsable... Oui... Très bien... Compris... Oui... Merci, Commissaire. »

L'autre policier s'éloigna un peu, visiblement rassuré.

La femme farfouilla dans un tiroir, en tira une carte de visite et y griffonna un nom et un numéro.

« C'est l'inspecteur Puccini qui s'occupe de ça. Vous pouvez l'appeler à partir de dix heures demain.» expliqua-t-elle en glissant la carte sous la vitre.

Markus gronda un remerciement qu'elle traduisit en paroles, et ils partirent.

Le lendemain, elle avait appelé à dix heures tapantes, et même si l'homme s'était montré étonnamment coopératif, il n'avait pas pu lui apprendre grand-chose. Il ignorait plus de la moitié des disparitions, et pour les autres, ses dossiers se résumaient à une note de service aux morgues, les invitant à lui signaler tout corps non identifié correspondant aux descriptions des disparus. L'inspecteur avait semblé sincèrement désolé de ne pouvoir faire plus, mais il avait d'autres enquêtes, avec plus de pistes, et un entourage plus coopératif que des sans-abris méfiants. Et il ne l'avait pas dit - mais elle en avait eu la certitude -, les autres enquêtes étaient plus rentables et plus glorieuses que celle-là.

Elle ne nourrissait plus guère d'espoir sur une telle piste, mais n'avait pas cherché à empêcher Markus d'aller hanter les coins sombres de Genève nuit après nuit.

* * *

 **(1) Squat genevois, au 154 route de Malagnou, qui a été détruit en 2016. Pour rappel, dans l'histoire, nous sommes à l'automne 2012. Les autres noms sont tantôt des squats, tantôt des quartiers de la ville de Genève.**


	22. Chapitre 21

Un mois avait passé, et l'automne s'installait pour de bon. Un mois, et elle avait découvert des disparus dans toutes les villes de Romandie assez grandes pour abriter une communauté de marginaux. Un mois durant lequel Markus avait manqué de peu trois enlèvements dans la capitale genevoise. Elle avait fait un rapport au brigadier Schmidt, et ce dernier avait lancé une alerte pour les polices cantonale et fédérale, en vain. Il leur fallait de nouveaux éléments.

Elle était en train de ranger la grande pièce qui lui servait d'atelier lorsque, penchée sous un meuble pour y récupérer un pinceau égaré, elle remarqua une feuille oubliée là.

Un peu froissé, il s'agissait de la photo que Mulenko leur avait montré pour les menacer. Elle soupira. Finalement, l'agaçant reporter pourrait encore avoir une utilité.

Une rapide enquête sur le Net, et elle avait localisé le quartier dans lequel vivait l'homme. L'odorat de Markus et une heure de plus, et ils étaient devant sa porte.

Elle sonna, pendant que Markus se glissait sur la façade arrière du vieil immeuble de béton.

Rosanna entendit un bruit de pas traînant de l'autre côté de la porte, un juron étouffé, un bruit de course, quelque chose qui est brutalement renversé, un glapissement, quelques secondes de silence, puis le loquet qu'on tourne, et la porte s'ouvrit sur Markus, tenant à bout de bras un Mulenko livide et bâillonné par la grande main de son compagnon.

« Bonjour, M. Mulenko. On a besoin de vous. Markus, tu peux le reposer par terre, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Le _wraith_ obtempéra, continuant néanmoins à le bâillonner.

Elle s'avança dans l'obscur deux-pièces, esquivant un sac poubelle en attente d'évacuation et un carton à pizza abandonné sur le sol. La pièce principale réunissait salon et bureau, et elle fixa un instant un extravagant tableau de liège couvrant presque tout un mur et recouvert de centaines de notes, photos et autres articles découpés. Ne manquaient que les fils de couleur reliant le tout, et elle se serait crue dans un film. Markus poussa un grognement amusé, poussant du doigt une figurine de plastique représentant à un petit être gris dont la tête démesurée tressauta sur son ressort.

« C'est ça vos aliens ? » demanda-t-il au journaliste toujours captif qui hocha la tête, visiblement terrifié.

« Bon, M. Mulenko, on n'est pas venus ici pour vous faire du mal. Vous n'avez rien dit, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Nous avons besoin de vos... lumières. » expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Markus, tu peux le lâcher ?! » soupira l'artiste.

Le _wraith_ obéit en feulant.

« AU SE... MMMFFFF ! »

Elle gronda pendant que Markus, qui l'avait à nouveau bâillonné, le jetait à moitié dans son vieux canapé défoncé.

« Pour la dernière fois, M. Mulenko, on ne vous veut aucun mal. On a besoin d'informations sur ça. » déclara-t-elle, lui mettant sous le nez le croquis hyperdétaillé qu'elle avait fait de la photographie.

L'homme l'observa quelques instants, puis hocha vaguement la tête, et Markus retira prudemment sa main.

« Pourquoi vous vous intéressez aux nazis ? »

«Ce n'est pas vos affaires, mais on veut savoir tout ce que vous sauriez sur une unité assez... paranormale de la SS. »  
« Vous savez que SS et paranormal, c'est quasiment synonyme ? » demanda Mulenko, dubitatif.

« Vaguement. Vous semblez plutôt bien informé. Que savez-vous ? »

« Pas si vite, Mme Gady. A cause de vous, j'ai déjà un scoop qui m'est passé sous le nez. Je veux tout savoir sur cette enquête-là ! » l'arrêta-t-il, sa curiosité maladive prenant le pas sur sa peur.

« Hors de question. »

« Alors je ne vous dis rien. » bougonna-t-il, croisant les bras.

Était-il fou ou juste amnésique ?

« On peut vous ramener dans notre cave.» suggéra Markus.

L'homme pâlit, mais ne broncha pas.

Elle grinça des dents. Ils avaient besoin de sa coopération, et il en était conscient.

« Très bien. On ne vous dira rien, mais on vous laissera exploiter tout ce que vous aurez découvert tant que vous ne nous citez pas directement. Ni nous, ni personne d'autre. Compris ? »

« Quoi ? Ah non, jamais ! »

Markus feula, menaçant, et l'homme se figea.

« J'aurai l'exclusivité ? »

Elle pouffa.

« Absolue. »

« Soit. Pas de nom propre. Que des noms d'emprunts, et je peux exploiter tout ce que j'aurai découvert ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, je marche. Vous savez quoi de vos nazis ? »

« Des SS, tous de la Luftwaffe, accompagné d'une personne assez... particulière. Du genre qui ne se montre pas trop, et qui aurait été mêlée à des projets secrets. »

Mulenko réfléchit quelques instants, tripotant un verre de soda en carton abandonné sur un coin du canapé.

« Ça pourrait être une branche de la Société Thulé, mais c'est trop banal pour vous intéresser... » réfléchit-il tout haut.

L'homme se redressa, hésitant un instant avant de désigner de la main l'ordinateur dernier cri trônant dans un coin. Le _wraith_ s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

« Je ne suis pas un expert des nazis, mais je doute que ce soit le groupuscule pour l'étude du yéti qui vous intéresse. Ces nazis là, ils cherchaient Bigfoot dans les Andes... Bigfoot ! Faut être un peu siphonné non, pour croire à un truc pareil ?! » ricana-t-il tandis que l'ordinateur démarrait.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif pendant que Markus feignait n'avoir rien entendu.

L'ordinateur démarra enfin, affichant un ridicule montage photo de la tête de Mulenko flottant au milieu d'un ciel nocturne et d'une demi-douzaine de petits aliens verdâtres.

« Bon... Voyons voir ce que les collègues en disent... Mmh... Oui... mais non. La lance de Longinus ? Non bien sûr... Le saint Graal... Mais non, vous n'êtes pas Indiana Jones. Ah ! Ah ben non... »

Il affichait des dizaines de fils de discussions bien cachés sur des forums tentaculaires du _deep Web_.

Soudain quelque chose accrocha l'attention de l'artiste.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ça ? Mmh... Mmh. En gros, ça dit que le Dr Mengele, - vous savez, le scientifique taré d'Auschwitz obsédé par les jumeaux ? - à essayé de créer des supersoldats du Reich... Des surhommes immortels pouvant régénérer plusieurs tirs de fusils en pleine poitrine. »

Elle poussa sans ménagement l'homme, dont la chaise de bureau dériva d'un bon mètre, et s'installa derrière l'écran, saisissant la souris graisseuse pour faire défiler le long texte.

Le silence dura les dix bonnes minutes de sa lecture.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire de vampire de Rosenwald ? » demanda-t-elle, pointant une phrase.

Mulenko s'approcha et elle lui rendit sa place.

« Voyons voir... » maugréa-t-il, s'abîmant dans ses recherches.

Un nouveau silence plana.

« Alors je ne trouve rien sur un vampire de Rosenwald, mais apparemment, un certain baron von Rosenwald, un as de la Luftwaffe. a fondé sa propre société secrète... un truc style franc-maçon, Illuminati, Thulé, mais en plus _dark_. D'après certains, il serait responsable de centaines de disparitions. Des camions entiers de prisonniers étaient amenés à sa villa, pour y disparaître à tout jamais... Un beau salaud, si vous voulez mon avis. » décoda Mulenko. (1)

« Il me faut tout ce que vous pourrez trouver sur ce baron. »

« Quoi ? Mais il y en a pour des heures ! »

« Nous attendrons. » répondit sobrement Markus, s'approchant d'un air négligent de la bibliothèque pour en détailler les titres.

« Quelques heures » était un doux euphémisme, et elle était finalement sortie pour aller acheter un stock de café et de boissons énergétiques à la supérette du coin. Stock qui lui avait permis de passer la nuit, tout comme Mulenko, qui sondait les tréfonds du Net sous le regard imperturbable d'un Markus en mode « garde ».

A l'aube, le journaliste s'était reculé sur sa chaise, faisant craquer avec satisfaction ses doigts.

« Voilà tout ce qui a jamais été compilé sur le grand Alexander von Rosenwald. Je comprends que ce type ait fini avec le surnom de vampire de Rosenwald. D'après des témoignages d'époque, bien qu'il ait le physique d'un athlète de haut niveau, il avait les cheveux plus blancs que la neige, et ne se montrait jamais sans un effrayant masque de tête de mort, officiellement pour cacher une « balafre de guerre », mais d'après certains de mes collègues et certains témoignages, il cachait autre chose... des yeux de prédateur, et une faim dévorante pour la chair humaine. Ce qui nous amène au second point : sa petite congrégation, qui se réunissait pour de mystérieux rituels dans les sous-sols de la magnifique villa que le Führer lui avait offert, et dans le ventre de laquelle disparaissaient des juifs par dizaines. Là, par contre, tout n'est que supposition. Secte satanique adorant des démons antiques, culte vampirique, expérience métempsychique pour obtenir l'immortalité en volant la vie des prisonniers, y en a même qui disent qu'ils tentaient de mettre au point une machine pour voyager entre les mondes ! Bref, ils faisaient des trucs, mais on ne sait pas quoi.» résuma le complotiste.

Elle soupira. Étrangement. chacune des propositions lui semblait plausible. Peut-être même étaient-elles toutes justes à leur manière.

« Et qu'est-il devenu ? »

« On ne sait pas exactement. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a fait un truc qui a grandement déplu à Hitler et qu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain. Certaines théories disent qu'il aurait fini sous le scalpel de Mengele qui l'aurait disséqué pour tenter d'obtenir ses secrets. D'autres que le général Patton l'aurait retrouvé et emmené aux USA pour que les Américains l'étudient. En tout cas, a la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'un baron von Rosenwald, et lui et son unité ont sombré dans l'oubli. »

« Merde ! » lâcha-t-elle frustrée.

Mulenko sursauta et se retourna, la dévisageant avec attention.

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous cherchez le vampire de Rosenwald ?! Je veux dire, pas une de ses inventions, ou un élixir que son groupuscule aurait crée, mais le baron en personne ? »

Elle gronda. Elle s'était oubliée.

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne saurez rien. »

« Donc, il serait un véritable vampire ?! Un vampire immortel qui serait toujours en vie ?! » s'enflamma l'homme.

« Vous nous avez bien aidé, Mr Mulenko, merci et bonne journée.» répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Un vampire, un vrai ?! Attendez, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les petits gris ?! Oh mon dieu ! Il a trouvé un de leurs laboratoires, n'est ce pas ? C'est ça, hein, Mme Gady ? Il a trouvé un de leurs labos et s'en servait pour rester éternellement jeune, mais ça a eu des effets secondaires ! J'ai raison hein ? Mme Gady ?... M. Lanthian ? »

Elle le laissa à ses supputations, s'installant derrière le volant de leur voiture sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

 **(1) Le baron von Rosenwald a été crée à l'origine par moi, mais son histoire a été largement étoffée par Hero15 dans sa fanfic (à ce jour incomplète) « Moi, Alexander Rosenwald, _wraith_ SS ». Je vous invite à aller la lire, mais attention, même si je me permets de changer certains détails de son histoire, cette fanfic risque de vous spoiler des éléments de l'intrigue.**


	23. Chapitre 22

Sans parler du complotiste, Rosanna avait envoyé son rapport et leurs récentes découvertes au brigadier Schmidt, qui avait lancé ses analystes sur les pistes de Patton et de Mengele. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre un nouvel indice pour se lancer. Mais d'ici là, elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire. L'inspiration la fuyait, et après de longues heures à étaler futilement de la peinture sur une toile, elle avait renoncé et, enfoncée dans le canapé défoncé qui « meublait » leur salon, l'artiste zappait sans enthousiasme entre les deux seules chaînes francophones disponible sans abonnement (1). Sur l'une, un soap exaspérant, et sur l'autre, un match de tennis qui n'en finissait pas, grignotant inexorablement sur le programme suivant. Le temps était à l'orage, et son moral n'était guère meilleur. Elle s'ennuyait, et Markus semblait avoir décidé que sa journée tout entière serait consacrée à la méditation en demi-stase. Elle zappa donc une fois de plus.

« Les meilleurs soins anti-â... » Sans laisser à la jeune femme au sourire radieux le temps de finir, Rosanna afficha une fois de plus le match, puis une minute plus tard, éteignit avec un geste furieux, partant à grandes enjambées se préparer un thé, qu'elle but avec autant de colère.

Deux heures, trois tasses de thé, un balayage général des lieux, deux tentatives de méditation avec Markus et six croquis inachevés plus tard, elle rallumait la télévision, espérant trouver autre chose que le tennis ou les mésaventures de milliardaires infidèles.

Elle fut récompensée par le journal télévisé, qui eut au moins le mérite de la distraire en lui présentant toutes la misère du monde.

Quelques minutes après son début, Markus vint d'ailleurs la rejoindre, la prenant affectueusement dans ses bras, fixant d'un air perplexe le petit écran, comme il le faisait toujours face à ce genre de programme.

« La direction de _Charlie Hebdo_ rappelle une fois encore que ce ne sont pas eux qui ont demandé une protection policière après la publication des caricatures de Mahommet, mais l'Etat français qui le leur a proposé .(2) » déclara le présentateur, tassant ses notes avec un sourire à la caméra.

« Et à présent, un reportage de Katie Zweller sur la clinique de Vertbois, sur les hauts de Montreux, où se pressent les stars en quête d'une nouvelle jeunesse. » annonça-t-il, les studios s'effaçant au profit d'une jeune journaliste, plantée devant la haute grille en fer forgée d'un magnifique bâtiment tout droit sorti du siècle précédent.

« Merci Darius. Nous sommes ici devant la clinique Vertbois, qui comme vous pouvez le voir, bénéficie d'une des plus belles vues sur le lac Léman. » Un travelling sur le panorama appuya ses propos. « Mais si les célébrités se pressent ici, ce n'est pas que pour la vue. Beyoncé, Shakira, Michael Jackson ou encore Cristiano Ronaldo ont séjourné ici pour soigner une maladie, ou subir une opération de chirurgie esthétique en toute discrétion. Et pour la première fois, la clinique ouvre ses portes à des journalistes. C'est Béatrice Bromelleux, vice-directrice de la clinique, qui va nous faire faire la visite. Bonjour Mme Bromelleux. »

Une femme aux traits latins et au sourire impeccable salua la journaliste, l'air très professionnel, avant de les inviter à la suivre.

Le reportage se poursuivit, montrant une salle d'attente en acajou et marbre noir, des salles de consultation lumineuses aux machines dernier cri, des médecins à l'air très compétent, un restaurant digne des plus grands, des œuvres d'art sublimes dont Rosanna était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de copies, et toujours cette femme, commerciale jusqu'au bout des ongles, qui expliquait en termes simples le genre de prestations de luxe qu'ils offraient pour la clientèle la plus exclusive du monde. La visite touchait à sa fin, alors qu'elle leur montrait par une fenêtre un jardin à la française, et Rosanna se mit à chercher des yeux son carnet pour y griffonner quelque chose en attendant une nouvelle plus intéressante.

« Mme Bromelleux, merci beaucoup pour cette visite. Une dernière question. Qu'en est-il de ce traitement anti-âge révolutionnaire qui défraie la chronique et dont vous possédez l'exclusivité ? »

Le sourire de la vice-présidente était toujours aussi éclatant.

« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous dire grand-chose de plus que ce qui est déjà dans la presse. Il s'agit d'une méthode révolutionnaire, qui ne nécessite qu'une hospitalisation d'un jour, et une anesthésie générale. »

« Oui, mais imaginons que je vienne pour une cure, comme ça se passerait ? J'imagine que j'arriverais ici, et ensuite ? » demanda la journaliste, désignant la salle d'attente derrière eux.

« Un de nos médecins vous recevrait pour un check-up complet, puis une fois installé dans votre suite, un anesthésiste viendrait vous administrer le sédatif, et vous vous réveilleriez quelques heures plus tard dans le lit ergonomique de votre chambre privative avec une toute nouvelle jeunesse devant vous. Pas que vous en ayez vraiment besoin pour l'instant ! » répondit gentiment la femme. La journaliste sourit au compliment.

« Et combien coûte un tel traitement ? »

« Oh, le prix peut paraître exorbitant, mais pour la qualité du traitement, ce n'est rien du tout, croyez-moi. »

« Concrètement, ça fait combien ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous dire. Ça dépend des soins à apporter au client. »

La journaliste eut un petit sourire crispé.

« Hé bien, merci beaucoup, Mme Bromelleux, pour cette visite très instructive. »

Oh oui, très instructive. Rosanna ne pensait plus à son carnet de croquis, et alors que le présentateur enchaînait sur une ferme jurassienne produisant du lait de chèvre bio, elle se tourna lentement vers Markus. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi littéralement juste sous leur nez ! Des pubs pour cette clinique, il y en avait partout, depuis des mois. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple !

Ils échangèrent un regard et le _wraith_ sauta sur ses pieds, pour se précipiter sur l'ordinateur qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle se posta juste derrière lui alors qu'il commençait une première recherche.

Le site de la clinique était un modèle de blancheur professionnelle, avec des photos sublimes de jeunes femmes souriantes en guise d'illustration, et une visite virtuelle des locaux montrant des pièces dignes d'un palace.

Une sobre page proposait un résumé des prestations, le tout tenant en quelques mots : « Si vous avez l'argent, on vous fera ce que vous voulez. »

Une autre, avec en fond d'écran le visage jeune et rebondi de la modèle qui avait semblait-il fait toutes leurs pubs pour le mystérieux traitement, expliquait sans rien en dire en quoi consistait cette révolution médicale.

En somme, le site ne contenait strictement rien d'intéressant. Elle grogna de dépit, mais Markus ne se laissa pas décourager si vite, et quelques recherches plus tard, il avait dégotté une nouvelle information. La clinique Vertbois appartenait au géant pharmaceutique helvète Diesbach-Mercier et c'était à peu de choses près eux qui élaboraient et fabriquaient tous les traitements offerts là-bas. Ce qui semblait logique, en observant le tentaculaire diagramme des entreprises filles et autres filiales de la boîte, qui produisait ainsi presque tout ce qui touchait à la médecine, du médicament contre la toux aux béquilles en passant par les scanners et les implants mammaires.

Et Rosanna en était certaine, ce diagramme était loin d'être complet, et de nombreuses ramifications n'apparaîtraient jamais nulle part...

« Rosanna, ça va ? » demanda Markus, lui jetant un regard inquiet.

« Oui pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ lui désigna ses mains du menton, et elle réalisa qu'elle serrait si fort le dossier de sa chaise que ses jointures en étaient blanches.

« Et je suis dans ta tête, je te rappelle. »

Elle soupira, se forçant à relâcher ses muscles.

Markus se leva, venant se poster derrière elle et commençant à lui masser les épaules sans cérémonie.

Ce n'était pas délicat, mais ça forçait ses muscles crispés à se relâcher, et elle se détendit un peu.

« Tu m'expliques ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« C'est Camille. » parvint-elle à murmurer. Parler de ça était toujours aussi douloureux.

Il sembla le comprendre, et tendit son esprit vers le sien. Mais elle ne voulait pas évoquer ces images. Les mots, elle avait dû les dire, encore et encore, et ils étaient presque vides de sens. Pas les souvenirs.

« Camille... ma sœur... Quand elle avait quatorze ans, elle est allée à une soirée universitaire. Elle n'avait rien à faire là-bas... elle avait dit à maman qu'elle allait au cinéma avec une amie... Mais elle était là-bas, et un étudiant... un étudiant l'a droguée... puis... puis il l'a... il l'a... »

Elle n'arriverait pas à le dire. Elle déglutit.

« Il l'a détruite... Elle s'est réveillée le lendemain, seule dans un buisson derrière un bâtiment de l'université, à moitié nue et... Il y a eu la police... les prélèvements... les interrogatoires... les questions stupides du genre « Mais que portiez-vous ? » Mais qu'est ce que ça changeait ?! Elle avait quatorze ans ! Bordel, quatorze ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Quelle rapport avec cette entreprise ? » demanda Markus, la serrant contre lui en un geste réconfortant.

« L'étudiant qui l'a... Il... C'est le fils du PDG de Diesbach-Mercier... Ils ont engagé des avocats... Six avocats ! Six connards qui ont versé des larmes de crocodile devant le juge, arguant que c'était un bon garçon, brillant élève, champion d'athlétisme et tout le tralala... Qu'il serait trop injuste de briser une vie pour une pauvre petite erreur de jeunesse... Ma sœur l'aurait trompé... C'était de sa faute, et en se faisant passer pour plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était, elle ne pouvait pas ensuite accuser un jeune homme qui aurais, et je les cite, « eu une relation tout à fait consentie et de bonne foi avec elle » ! Comme si la vie de ma sœur n'avait pas été détruite ! Comme si elle n'avait pas vécu l'enfer ! Après ça, elle est devenue suicidaire, dépressive et n'a plus mis les pieds à l'école pendant deux ans ! »

« Je croyais que dans votre système de justice, chaque parti avait le droit à une défense. Ça n'a pas été votre cas ? »

« Si, mais on n'a pas pu se payer un ténor du barreau. Juste un avocat à peine mieux que le commis d'office. Il s'est fait rouler dessus par les six requins de l'autre co... »

« Et donc, ce jeune mâle s'en est sorti sans la moindre punition ? »

« Oui, parce que son papa est plein aux as ! »

Il acquiesça.

« Si tu veux, je peux venger ta sœur... » offrit-il.

Elle réfléchit un moment. C'était tentant. Mais avait-ce encore le moindre sens quinze ans après ? Et puis, ils avaient présentement un autre genre de fantôme à déterrer du passé.

« Un jour peut-être. »

Le _wraith_ feula.

« Ta famille est ma famille, Rosanna. Tu le sais ? »

« Oui Markus, je le sais. »

Elle se sentait un peu mieux, bien que toujours agitée. Le temps était toujours à l'orage, mais à présent, marcher sous la pluie lui paraissait plutôt séduisant.

Après une dernière étreinte réconfortante, elle s'écarta lentement de son compagnon, récupérant son manteau avant de sortir sous les trombes d'eau, qui détrempèrent sa tignasse en un instant, éteignant un peu l'incendie d'émotions contradictoires qui l'emplissait.

 _Il la regarda partir, puis se rassit derrière l'ordinateur. Au premier abord, la Terre paraissait être un paradis paisible et simple, mais il n'en était rien. Et plus il y résidait, plus il se rendait compte qu'elle recelait autant d'horreur et de danger que Pégase, mais sous une forme souvent bien plus vicieuse. Il ne pouvait que soutenir sa compagne et être là pour elle quand elle en aurait besoin, mais pour l'heure, c'était de calme et de temps avec ses démons intérieurs dont elle avait besoin. En attendant, il pouvait poursuivre leurs recherches._

 _Une heure, puis deux, puis trois passèrent, et il commença à s'inquiéter. La nuit était tombée, et par le lien, il sentait toujours Rosanna qui marchait résolument, claquemurée derrière ses barrières._

 _Il fallait qu'il se calme. Céder à l'inquiétude n'apporterait rien de bon. La Terre recelait mille dangers, mais son humaine ne risquait pas grand-chose dans la campagne détrempée. Aucun fauve pour l'attaquer, pas plus a priori que d'humains armés et belliqueux, et elle savait très bien se déplacer dans l'obscurité. Avec quelques efforts, il parvint à méditer, apaisant ses pensées, perdant la notion du temps et se plongeant de ce vide silencieux qu'était l'Esprit._

 _La toile obscure et paisible, puis soudain, plus brillant que le soleil, une douleur déchirante, et un vaste néant blanc qui le transperça, le laissant pantelant et éperdu, étalé sur le plancher froid de leur chambre._

 _Rosanna_ !

* * *

 **(1) En suisse, les chaînes nationales (2 en français, 2 en allemand, 2 en italien) sont disponibles « gratuitement » partout. Elle sont en fait payées par un impôt fédéral.**

 **(2) Une des nouvelles « européennes » du 19.09.2012**


	24. Chapitre 23

_En état de panique, il avait tenté de la localiser par le lien, mais elle était inconsciente, et même les brèves images qu'il avait captées avant ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. De la pluie et une route de campagne, il n'y avait que ça dans la région ! Puis il s'était rappelé du téléphone portable de sa compagne, cette version payante des radios atlantes que chaque Terrien semblait posséder. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour trouver le numéro, griffonné sur un papier, puis n'en ayant pas lui-même, il avait couru chez leurs voisins les plus proches, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, défonçant presque leur porte à force de frapper dessus pour les réveiller._

 _Sans vraiment s'expliquer, il était entré et s'était emparé de leur propre combiné, composant frénétiquement le numéro seulement pour entendre une voix féminine lui annoncer poliment que son correspondant n'était actuellement pas joignable. De rage, il avait fracassé l'appareil sur son socle avant de remarquer la femme à l'air terrorisé serrant un enfant contre elle derrière un homme non moins terrorisé mais avec néanmoins la bravoure de tenter de faire barrage de son corps entre eux et lui._

 _Avec un grognement, il avait écarté les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage._

 _« Excusez-moi... J'étais en contact... hum... au téléphone avec ma compagne quand il s'est passé quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle a eu un accident... Il faut que je la retrouve... » bafouilla-t-il._

 _« Si vous étiez au téléphone, pourquoi défoncer notre porte ? » demanda l'homme, désignant la porte à moitié arrachée de ses gonds qui béait derrière eux._

 _« Il... ne marche plus. » répondit-il platement._

 _«C'est pas une raison ! Maintenant sortez ou j'appelle la police ! »_

 _Il feula, mauvais, levant instinctivement une main. Cette sale larve osait le menacer._

 _La femelle s'avança d'un pas, posant une main sur le bras de son conjoint._

 _« Chéri, regarde-le, il est mort d'inquiétude.» murmura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant._

 _« Et alors, imagine qu'il s'en soit pris à Lucas ! » répondit ce dernier, désignant l'enfant toujours accroché à la jambe de sa mère._

 _Il gronda à nouveau._

 _« Maintenant, sortez ou j'appelle la police ! »_

 _Serrant les dents, Markus se força à baisser le bras. S'attirer les foudres des indigènes ne lui apporterait rien de bon._

 _Il se dirigea vers la porte._

 _« Je suis désolé. » gronda-t-il en passant à côté de la femme._

 _Il se fichait du mâle, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'effrayer la larve et sa mère._

 _L'homme claqua presque la porte à peine eut-il passé le seuil, et il s'arrêta sous le ciel noir, laissant l'eau glaciale lui ruisseler dessus. L'inconfort du froid s'insinuant partout avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il connaissait cette misère. Il connaissait cette vie. Il savait comme gérer la pluie, le vent et l'humidité. En revanche, il ne savait pas comment faire pour gérer cette peur et cette impression de vide qui le tétanisait._

 _« Monsieur ? »_

 _Il sursauta presque. L'humaine s'était approchée, protégée d'un grand parapluie multicolore, serrant un téléphone portable contre elle._

 _« Si votre femme a eu un accident, vous devriez prévenir les secours.» déclara-t-elle en lui tendant l'appareil._

 _Il le prit, l'examinant sans savoir quoi faire._

 _« C'est le 112, ou pour une ambulance le 144. » indiqua-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant._

 _Il s'exécuta, et un opérateur décrocha presque instantanément._

 _L'échange était flou dans sa mémoire. Comme s'il l'avait rêvé. L'homme lui avait posé des questions précises auxquelles il avait répondu de son mieux, puis il l'avait redirigé vers la police et trois minutes après, il raccrochait, désemparé._

 _« Alors ? » demanda l'humaine._

 _« Ils envoient une patrouille chercher dans la région, je dois attendre qu'ils me recontactent. »_

 _« Alors gardez mon téléphone. Vous me le rendrez quand vous n'en aurez plus besoin. »_

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous allez attraper la mort sinon. » ajouta la femme, battant en retraite à l'abri de sa demeure._

 _Il resta encore quelques instants dans l'allée de gravier détrempé, puis prit le chemin du retour._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard selon l'horloge de plastique de la cuisine, des siècles selon lui, le téléphone de la femme sonna._

 _Un homme lui expliqua qu'ils avaient bel et bien retrouvé Rosanna et qu'elle était actuellement héliportée - quoi que veuille dire ce mot - dans un centre médical appelé le CHUV. L'humain lui donna l'adresse et lui conseilla de venir rapidement, car le pronostic vital de sa compagne était engagé, puis avait raccroché après de dernières excuses._

 _Il avait appelé un taxi, et lorsque ce dernier avait déclaré pouvoir être là quarante minutes plus tard, il avait cherché l'adresse sur Internet puis s'était précipité jusqu'à la voiture. Il n'avait pas le droit de conduire sans ce fameux permis, mais là, il n'avait cure des lois stupides d'humains stupides. S'installant au volant, il démarra en trombe, mordant sur le bas-côté en s'engageant sur la route._

 _Après quelques centaines de mètres, et avoir croisé une voiture qui l'avait violemment klaxonné, il avait réalisé qu'il roulait tous feux éteints et s'était empressé de les allumer, profitant du surplus de visibilité pour accélérer encore, bien au-dessus des limites autorisée. Si des humains étaient assez stupides pour se mettre en travers de sa route à quatre heure du matin, tant pis pour eux !_

 _Par miracle, il arriva à destination moins de vingt minutes plus tard, indemne à part une petite plaie à l'arcade causée par son arrêt un peu brutal contre une borne de pierre à l'entrée du bâtiment._

 _Sans se soucier de la blessure qui cicatrisait déjà, il se précipita dans le bâtiment, s'arrêtant en dérapant devant un long comptoir._

 _« Ma compagne a été amenée ici dans un état critique. »_

 _« Les urgences sont au bout de ce couloir, monsieur. Ne courez pas... »_

 _Il n'entendit pas la suite, redémarrant au quart de tour._

 _Trois couloirs, deux passerelles et un autre comptoir plus loin, il se faisait arrêter par un homme en blouse bleue._

 _« Calmez-vous, monsieur. Votre amie vient tout juste d'arriver. Elle est au bloc opératoire. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.» enjoignit-il, faisant discrètement signe à deux hommes équipés de matraques à la ceinture de s'approcher._

 _Pendant quelques secondes, il hésita. Ce ne serait pas dur de neutraliser ces humains, et de passer cette grande double porte pour retrouver sa compagne. Mais il comprenait trop bien les humains, et il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Avec un grincement de dents, il recula, allant docilement dans la salle d'attente désignée par l'homme en blouse bleue._

 _Une fois certain d'être seul, il se creusa la tête quelques instants, puis composa un numéro._

 _« Qui est à l'appareil ? Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ?» demanda en anglais une voix ensommeillée._

 _« Docteur Reinard ? Je suis Markus Lanthian. »_

 _« Oh. Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le vieil humain, instantanément réveillé.  
« Rosanna a eu un accident grave et on ne me laisse pas la voir. Il faut que vous m'aidiez. »_

 _« Je comprends votre désarroi, mais je ne puis rien faire. Je suis certain qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains... »_

 _« Non ! Le Dr Beckett est un des meilleurs soigneurs de votre monde, et il a bien failli la perdre. Il faut que je sois là pour la protéger ! »_

 _Le silence lui répondit, puis une sorte de gémissement étouffé._

 _« Dans quel hôpital êtes-vous ? »_

 _« Un endroit qui s'appelle le CHUV. »_

 _« Mmh, je n'ai pas de contact là-bas. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de demander à un ami médecin qui vit à Bruges de passer quelques coups de fil. »_

 _« Faites-le. »_

 _« En attendant, il va vous falloir prendre votre mal en patience, M. Lanthian. Je suis certain que tout ira bien. Rosanna Gady est tenace. »_

 _Oui, elle était tenace, mais aussi tellement délicate. Il raccrocha lentement._

 _Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre sans rien faire. Il sortit de la salle, s'approchant du comptoir._

 _« Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? » demanda un jeune homme en blouse rose._

 _« Oui, j'ai besoin de votre ordinateur. »_

 _« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous laisser y accéder. »_

 _Retenant un grondement, il entoura l'esprit de l'humain d'un voile menaçant de terreur._

 _« J'ai dit : j'ai besoin de votre ordinateur. »_

 _L'homme déglutit, secoua la tête, jeta un regard au garde posté une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, puis tourna l'écran et lui tendit la souris._

 _Avec un grognement mauvais, il se vautra sur le comptoir pour atteindre le clavier._

 _Une minute plus tard, il rendait la souris à l'homme et retournait dans la salle d'attente tout en composant un autre numéro._

 _« Veuillez indiquer votre code d'accréditation. » demanda une voix synthétique vaguement féminine._

 _« Je dois parler au brigadier Schmid.» déclara-t-il._

 _« Numéro invalide, veuillez réessayer. »_

 _« Je suis Markus Lanthian, et je dois parler au brigadier Schmid. »_

 _« Numéro invalide, veuillez réess... M. Lanthian, ne raccrochez pas, s'il vous plaît.» intervint une voix masculine._

 _Il attendit donc._

 _Quelques sonneries décousues, puis un homme qui lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, avant de l'envoyer vers une femme qui l'orienta finalement sur une dernière ligne._

 _«_ Herr _Schmidt._ Was _,_ Herr _Lanthian ? »_

 _Une fois de plus, il expliqua la situation._

 _«_ Ja, ich verstehe _. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut, M. Lanthian. Surtout ne perdez pas patience. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? »_

 _Il gronda un vague assentiment._

 _« Merci, M. Lanthian. »_

 _Sept minutes et trente-deux secondes plus tard, une femme en blouse rose avec un masque sur le nez, une étrange coiffe en papier bleu et des chaussons assortis par dessus ses chaussures vint le chercher._

 _« Je dois vous emmener en salle d'opération, mais d'abord, il faut vous préparer, monsieur. »_

 _Il se laissa faire, enfilant la coiffe ridicule et troquant son manteau contre une blouse verte et des gants de plastique fin._

 _Rosanna gisait sur une table d'opération partiellement recouverte d'un drap originellement bleu mais taché de bien trop de sang carmin, une demi-douzaine de ses congénères s'affairant autour d'elle._

 _Il regarda la scène, désemparé. Il avait cru qu'elle allait mourir quand elle avait pris cette balle frygienne, si longtemps auparavant, mais il n'y avait pas eu autant de sang et, il l'aurait juré, elle n'avait pas été aussi pâle alors._

 _« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il à mi-voix._

 _« Un chauffard. Ce salaud a pris la fuite, mais d'après ses blessures, elle a été heurtée par un gros tout-terrain. »_

 _Il serra les poings, fixant les appareils l'entourant. Il en était assez familier pour savoir qu'ils indiquaient son rythme cardiaque et ses autres constantes vitales, dont aucune ne semblait vraiment stable._

 _« Une autre poche de sang, tout de suite ! » hurla l'humain qui semblait responsable._

 _La femelle qui l'avait accompagné et qui restait à côté de lui, visiblement pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas interférer, frémit._

 _« C'est la quatrième poche de sang qu'elle reçoit. Le docteur Hawani essaie d'arrêter les hémorragies, mais ça ne s'annonce pas très bien...Vous devriez peut-être vous préparer, monsieur. »_

 _« Me préparer à quoi ? »_

 _« A la perdre. »_

 _Il secoua la tête. Il ne la perdrait pas. Dans le pire des cas, il y avait les caissons de stase du laboratoire d'Elus. Ils pourraient la garder là, le temps de pouvoir la ramener dans Pégase. Là-bas, ils pourraient la soigner. Forcément._

 _Et il y avait d'autres solutions avant cela._

 _Le téléphone le tira de ses sombres considérations, et il décrocha sous le regard outré des médecins._

 _« Vous avez pu entrer,_ Herr _Lanthian ? »_

 _« Oui. Merci, brigadier Schmid. »_

 _« Vous me remercierez si elle survit. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez certaines... capacités. Pourriez-vous en faire usage ? »_

 _« Si vous me demander de la faire régén... »_

 _« Taisez-vous, M. Lanthian, c'est secret défense. Oui, je vous parle bien de ça. » le coupa l'humain._

 _« Non, je ne peux pas. Je peux juste l'aider à survivre avec une injection... spéciale. »_

 _«_ Sehr gut _. Je vais envoyer du personnel pour vous encadrer. S'il le faut, faites le nécessaire, mais seulement devant un minimum de civils. Est-ce clair ?»_

 _Il allait lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas son supérieur et qu'il ne lui devait aucune obéissance, mais il se ravisa._

 _« Oui » gronda-t-il._

 _L'humain raccrocha, visiblement satisfait._

 _Trente minutes plus tard, une escouade d'une demi-douzaine de militaires arrivait, deux - en tenues semblables à la sienne - se plaçant à chaque coin de la salle d'opération tandis que les quatre autres, en treillis, prenaient faction dans le couloir._

 _Il avait expliqué en quelque mots au chirurgien en chef, guère ravi de voir l'armée débarquer dans sa salle d'opération, qu'il possédait une enzyme expérimentale plus efficace encore que l'adrénaline pour booster le métabolisme humain, mais l'homme lui avait sèchement déclaré que tant qu'il n'aurait pas arrêté toutes les hémorragies, toute injection de ce type était proscrite car elle augmenterait le rythme cardiaque et, donc, la perte de sang._

 _Il avait fallu six heures, plusieurs dizaines de poches de fluides, tantôt rouges, tantôt jaunes ou translucides, et au moins autant d'injections en tous genres - dont miraculeusement aucune d'enzyme - pour que le médecin la déclare hors de danger dans l'immédiat. Il s'était enfin autorisé à respirer, et tandis que sa compagne était transférée en salle de soins intensifs, l'humain s'était approché de lui, retirant son masque avec un air gêné._

 _« Vous êtes son mari ? »_

 _« Je suis son compagnon. »_

 _« Mmh. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que vous sachiez. Votre... partenaire survivra, mais elle ne remarchera plus jamais. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _«Les voitures sont normalement conçues pour qu'en cas de choc avec un piéton, ce dernier soit fauché dans les jambes et tombe sur le capot, qui encaisse le plus gros des dégâts. Mais les 4x4 sont tellement grands et hauts qu'ils fauchent la personne en pleine poitrine, et qu'au lieu de rebondir dessus, la personne tombe dessous. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle a eu le bras et plusieurs côtes cassés par le choc initial, mais le véhicule lui a roulé dessus. C'est plus d'une tonne qui lui est passée sur le dos. Sa colonne vertébrale n'as pas résisté. Son bassin est brisé en au moins sept endroits, et deux de ses vertèbres sont en bouillie. »_

 _L'humain parlait mais ça n'avait aucun sens. Rosanna s'était sortie presque indemne d'une balle, elle avait survécu à la traque, elle avait survécu à Silla, elle s'en était toujours sortie. Ça n'avait aucun sens._

 _« ...Vous comprenez, monsieur ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Je disais que nous avons arrêté les hémorragies et que l'on va laisser son organisme récupérer quelques heures, mais dès cet après-midi, elle repassera au bloc. Il faut s'occuper de ses os. Il faudra sans doute des dizaines d'opérations et plusieurs mois d'hospitalisation, mais elle est jeune et en bonne forme physique. Elle devrait bien récupérer ses fonctions motrices supérieures. »  
« Fonctions quoi ? »_

 _« Fonctions motrices supérieures. En gros, elle ne devrait pas avoir de problème de mobilité des bras et du tronc au-dessus du nombril. Elle ne sera pas tétraplégique. »_

 _« Mais elle ne remarchera plus jamais ? »_

 _« Je suis désolé, monsieur. »_

 _Il gronda. Il y avait un espoir. Un maigre espoir._

 _Rosanna pouvait faire des miracles. Elle avait sauvé Milena Giacometti. Elle l'avait sauvé aussi. Peut-être que ce pouvoir n'était pas que pour les autres. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se guérir. Peut-être. Il fallait qu'il se raccroche à cet espoir._


	25. Chapitre 24

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait découvert un plafond blanc, le bip trop familier de machines médicales et la sensation désagréable de tubes enfoncés dans son œsophage, puis la douleur l'avait rattrapée, et elle avait failli replonger dans l'inconscience. Mais comme un intangible bouclier, l'esprit de Markus s'était interposé entre la souffrance et sa conscience tandis que, d'une main dextre, il augmentait la dose de morphine de sa perfusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, reconnaissante de la télépathie qui lui épargnait l'effort de devoir articuler, effort de toute manière impossible avec son intubation.

« Tu as été percutée par un véhicule. »

« C'est pour ça que j'ai aussi mal ? »

« Oui. »

« Y a de la casse hein ? »

En dessous de ses épaules, tout n'était que douleur.

Elle sentit le _wraith_ frémir.

« Oui, tu as des os cassés. »

L'esprit de l'alien tanguait et s'enroulait sur lui-même comme un serpent infini.

« Markus, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Il hésita un peu, forme scintillante de peur et de détresse.

Elle aurait voulu le consoler, le rassurer, mais elle n'en avait pas la force.

« Les médecins disent que tu as le bassin et des vertèbres broyés. »

« C'est grave, non ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Ils disent que tu ne pourras plus jamais remarcher. Mais ils ont tort, n'est-ce pas mon extraordinaire humaine ? »

Il y avait tant d'espoir éperdu dans sa question...

Elle se concentra sur son corps, essayant de passer outre la barrière des médicaments et de la douleur pour en sentir les limites, les contours.

Elle sentait ses bras, dont un désagréablement immobilisé dans une gangue rigide - un plâtre -, ses poignets avec les perfusions, et ses doigts.

Elle sentait ses épaules, et son torse qu'elle devina tuméfié sur plusieurs côtes cassées. Elle sentait ses poumons et son cœur, mais au-delà, ce n'était plus qu'une bouille informe de douleurs diverses. Plus rien d'autre.

« Je ne sais pas, Markus.» répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Mais tu as sauvé Milena. Tu peux faire pareil avec toi ! » supplia-t-il presque.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas _wraith_. Je ne régénère pas. »

Elle sentit la colère de son compagnon.

« Cesse de te voiler la face. Tu ne régénère pas uniquement parce que tu as décidé que tu ne pouvais pas ! » cracha-t-il, se redressant de la chaise à côté de son lit pour se mettre à arpenter la pièce.

Elle l'entendait mais ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour le suivre des yeux, elle fixa donc le plafond.

« Markus, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il ne me suffit pas de claquer les doigts. C'est dur à décrire. Je me projette dans un corps, et je corrige ce qui ne va pas. C'est... comme corriger les fausses notes dans une mélodie. »

« Alors corrige tes fausses notes ! »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne me perçois pas comme ça, et même si je le pouvais, je n'en aurais pas la force. Ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie. Et là, j'ai à peine de quoi rester consciente. »

Le _wraith_ se calma un peu, venant se rasseoir à ses côtés.

« J'aimerais partager mon énergie avec toi, comme tu le fais avec moi. » murmura-t-il tristement.

« Je sais. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le serrer contre elle mais elle pouvait lover son esprit contre le sien.

« Tu me promets que tu essayeras, quand tu iras un peu mieux ? »

Elle hésita un instant à lui dire que ça ne servirait à rien, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Je te le promets. »

Un médecin était venu un peu plus tard, et s'était montré très surpris de la trouver réveillée.

Il lui avait posé quelques questions auxquelles elle pouvait répondre d'un hochement de tête : vous savez comment vous vous appelez ? Vous me voyez ? Quelle est l'intensité de votre douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10, arrêtez-moi quand j'atteins le chiffre ? Etc. Puis il lui avait expliqué qu'elle était déjà passée deux fois au bloc et qu'elle y retournerait quelques heures plus tard pour une nouvelle série d'opérations, et il l'avait laissée. Il ne lui avait parlé ni de ses jambes, ni de l'accident.

Sa première semaine d'hospitalisation était un magma flou de semi-conscience douloureuse, ponctuée de longues nappes sombres d'oubli comateux. Elle était passée une demi-douzaine de fois au bloc, et avait à présent plus de métal en elle qu'elle n'en avait jamais porté sur elle.

Après quinze jours, elle était sortie des soins intensifs, et s'était retrouvée dans une chambre semi-privée qu'elle partageait avec une vieille dame charmante avec une toute nouvelle hanche en titane.

Aux soins intensifs, seule la famille était autorisée à rendre visite, mais personne n'était venu la voir en dehors de Markus qui l'avait à peine quittée, feulant d'un air mauvais sur tous les infirmiers qui avaient essayé de le déloger. Elle avait été triste et un peu déçue, et avait encore espéré que ses parents et sa sœur viendraient alors que les heures s'écoulaient, trop nombreuses, dans sa chambre double. Mais elle n'avait eu que deux visites et une poignée de mails de la part des autres hybrides, qui ignoraient tout de son accident et se contentaient de lui demander si elle savait quand elle partirait pour Pégase. Son premier visiteur fut le Dr Reinard, qui lui apporta une plante en pot et une lettre du SGC lui assurant qu'elle toucherait une prime substantielle qui devrait l'aider à passer ce cap douloureux, et la garantie que leur accord tenait toujours et qu'ils prendraient toutes les précautions nécessaires pour la ramener à bon port à la date convenue. Le second, le brigadier Schmid, lui amena une énorme boîte de chocolats et toute sa sympathie, ainsi qu'une grosse enveloppe remplie de plusieurs dizaines de billets de mille francs, paiement de leurs services.

Elle avait regardé l'enveloppe d'un air perplexe.

« Nous n'avons pas accompli notre mission, Brigadier. » nota-t-elle.

« _Ja Ja_ , mais grâce à vous, nous avons bien progressé dans notre enquête. Une fois que l'on sait quoi chercher... » déclara l'homme avec un sourire conspirateur.

« Vous avez de nouveaux éléments ? »

Ils ne lui avaient pourtant pas parlé de Diesbach-Mercier.

« _Jawohl._ » Le militaire jeta un regard à la vieille femme, qui fredonnait toute seule, un casque sur les oreilles.

Il se pencha vers elle.

« Vos pistes étaient toutes correctes. La... hum... la cible a bien été le sujet des expériences de _Herr Doktor_ Mengele, mais il a survécu et a profité d'une révolte dans le camp pour fuir. Il a ensuite été récupéré par l'Armée rouge, qui croyait avoir à faire à un mutant nazi, et vendu aux Américains en échange de la cession de certains territoires. Le général Patton aurait crée une unité afin de l'encadrer et il aurait terminé la guerre du côté des Américains, sans plus faire de vagues. Nous perdons sa trace peu après la mise en chantier d'une chambre d'hypersommeil afin de l'accueillir.

Nous pensons qu'il y est toujours, s'il n'est pas mort. Nous tentons de localiser cette chambre, car nous supposons que les Américains en ignorent eux-mêmes l'existence, sinon leur SGC se serait déjà emparé de l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Si le SGC avait eu connaissance d'un _wraith_ en stase sur Terre, pour sûr, ils auraient déjà agi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être au courant de toutes les actions de l'agence.

«Nous n'aurions jamais découvert tout cela sans vous, _Fräulein_ Gady, _Herr_ Lanthian. La Confédération vous en est très reconnaissante. » les remercia-t-il, s'apprêtant à prendre congé.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. » déclara-t-elle sincèrement.

« Nous ne vous le demandons pas, Mme Gady. Prenez soin de vous. » salua-t-il.

Markus le regarda partir puis se tourna vers elle.

« Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit pour la clinique ? »

« Parce que ce pauvre _wraith_ a déjà passé assez de temps entre les mains de savants fous. S'ils lui mettent la main dessus, il ne bénéficiera pas des mêmes protections que toi, et je ne suis pour l'heure pas en état de remplir les clauses de notre accord initial. S'ils le trouvent sans nous, il ne sera pas sous ma protection. »

L'alien sourit.

« Tu ne le connais pas, mais tu lui donneras sa chance quoi qu'il en soit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument ! »

Il se rembrunit.

« Pour ce faire, il faudrait déjà que tu sortes de cet hôpital... »

Elle eut une grimace.

« Je m'y emploie, crois-moi. »

 _Rosanna était peut-être coincée dans son lit d'hôpital, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de poursuivre l'enquête depuis son ordinateur, et il avait fait de même. Sur le Net, mais aussi dehors. Il était traqueur, et il avait fait ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : trouver et suivre des proies._

 _Il avait commencé par la femme du reportage, Béatrice Bromelleux. Il l'avait suivie, nuit et jour, avait noté ses habitudes, avait découvert tous les petits détails de sa vie. Qui étaient ses amis, ses collègues, ses ennemis. Il avait disséqué son quotidien, passé au crible ses habitudes, quitte à s'introduire à plusieurs reprises chez elle pendant son sommeil. Puis il avait poursuivi avec le directeur de la clinique, des investisseurs, le chirurgien en chef, le chef clinicien, le comptable et même le maître d'hôtel qui s'occupait de l'accueil des clients._

 _Il avait suivi et momentanément neutralisé une dizaine de petites mains de la clinique, infirmiers, secrétaires, femmes de chambre et cuisiniers, et avait extrait de leurs esprits un plan extraordinairement précis de l'intérieur de la clinique._

 _Aucun des quatre étages de surface de la clinique ni le premier sous-sol n'avaient de secrets pour lui, mais il avait aussi repéré des incohérences._

 _Au premier étage, une cage d'ascenseur ne s'ouvrant qu'avec une clé, et dont on ne trouvait trace sur aucun autre étage, et dans la comptabilité de la clinique, des fournitures à destination du bloc 8, lequel n'existait officiellement pas. Il y avait aussi une camionnette blanche sans aucune inscription qu'une infirmière avait remarqué lors de ses veilles de nuit, et qui déchargeait un mystérieux chargement une à deux fois par semaine. Une camionnette blanche qui ressemblait fort à celle que leur avaient décrit les marginaux interrogés sur les lieux des disparitions genevoises. Cette clinique cachait quelque chose, et s'il n'y avait eu le silence de l'Esprit, il aurait parié sur un_ wraith _retenu prisonnier et forcé de faire des dons de vie à de richissimes imbéciles imbus d'eux-mêmes._

 _Il avait étudié les systèmes de sécurité du bâtiment et ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions : seul, il n'avait presque aucune chance de réussir, mais il se fiait également à l'avis de sa compagne et n'allait donc pas impliquer d'autres forces, armée suisse ou SGC._

 _Il lui fallait donc trouver un autre angle d'attaque._

 _Il s'intéressa donc à l'entreprise mère, poursuivant ses filatures. Diesbach-Mercier Pharmaceutics était un magnifique nid de frelons, regorgeant de milliardaires sans foi ni loi et de façades proprettes cachant de sombres secrets. Il dénicha plusieurs affaires de viols et d'agressions couvertes par les avocats de l'entreprise, et quelques cas d'accidents dans des usines ou d'empoisonnements par des médicaments trop hâtivement mis sur le marché. Mais il découvrit surtout une pratique de la firme qui leur permettraient peut-être de s'y infiltrer._

 _Diesbach-Mercier avait pour habitude de voler des secrets, tant à des concurrents privés qu'à des laboratoires d'Etat, en débauchant des employés mécontents ou maltraités par ces derniers. S'ils laissaient courir le bruit que le SGC ne se montrait pas très généreux envers Rosanna après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ils pourraient bien mordre à l'hameçon._

Markus lui avait fait part de son plan, et elle n'avait pu qu'approuver. Après tout, ce plan impliquait qu'elle soit suffisamment handicapée pour n'avoir aucune chance de retour au SGC, ce qui, au vu des broches chirurgicales qui la maintenaient en une seule pièce et de l'avis des médecins, était très précisément le cas.

Pour ça, il lui suffisait d'être subtile mais pas trop. Attirer l'attention sans en avoir l'air. Des recherches et des questions sur les recours juridiques internationaux sur divers forums, avec des profils un peu trop complets pour être vraiment sécuritaires. Une lettre anonyme déposée devant la porte d'un journal gratuit et à tendance sensationnaliste à propos de l'artiste suisse déclarée morte, reparue et à présent coincée à l'hôpital, eut tôt fait d'attirer une poignée de journalistes à sa porte. Journalistes qu'elle reçut avec froideur, ne leur lâchant que les miettes d'informations désirées tout en semblant ne chercher qu'à s'en débarrasser. Il y eut un premier article en fond de page, puis un des reporters, plus teigneux ou plus intelligent que les autres, creusa davantage, et en sortit un article bien plus long et complet sur elle. Article qui, fort heureusement, ne parlait pas des autres hybrides - qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis des mois, bien que les réunions aient continué sans eux. Il ne parlait pas des hybrides, mais de son engagement dans un projet top secret américain, de sa disparition durant cinq ans et de son avis de décès, pour un miraculeux retour quelques années plus tard. Là où il se trompait, c'était en se demandant quelles informations elle pouvait bien détenir pour qu'on tente de l'assassiner. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était certaine, c'était que ni son gouvernement ni le SGC ne tenteraient de la faire tuer. Elle et Markus étaient les seules barrières entre la Terre et une invasion _wraith_ , elle y avait veillé. Mais ça, personne ne le savait en dehors des agences concernées. Ils tirèrent même une dernière fusée lumineuse en allant discrètement demander à Mulenko d'écrire un article sur elle. Le complotiste faillit en tomber à la renverse, mais il accepta, bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas laissé écrire un mot sans le vérifier. Si elle le laissa délirer à volonté sur les petits gris, et même citer en vitesse l'enlèvement de sa mère, elle lui interdit toute mention des autres hybrides.

Enfin, tant pour occuper le _wraith_ que pour parfaire la couverture, elle fit appel au brigadier Schmid qui tira quelques ficelles pour trouver un emploi de garde-chasse à temps partiel au géant.

Quatre mois après son hospitalisation, les médecins lui donnaient leur autorisation de sortie, moyennant une séance quotidienne de rééducation et une visite bihebdomadaire à l'hôpital pour que Markus se faisait à son nouveau métier de garde-chasse, ils s'installèrent donc dans un petit appartement soi-disant accessible aux handicapés, toujours plus praticable que leur ferme tout en escaliers et en pas de portes.

Quatre mois d'alitement lui avaient pesé sur le moral, et s'il n'y avait pas eu cette « mission » et Markus, elle se serait sans doute embourbée dans une profonde dépression. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de passer des heures à broyer du noir en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Leur plan avait-il échoué ? Personne à Diesbach-Mercier n'avait donc vu leurs appels de phares ? Il n'y avait donc que les complotistes à la Mulenko qui les avaient perçu ? Et pourquoi, depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, n'avait-elle réussi qu'à peindre une seule toile, représentant stupidement Atlantis, comme des dizaines d'autres ?


	26. Chapitre 25

Les jours étaient devenus des semaines, qui s'étaient mués en mois. Huit longs mois après avoir quitté la galaxie qui était devenu son foyer, elle reçut enfin la visite qu'elle attendait. Un trentenaire trop propre sur lui pour être honnête, qui lui avait fait un joli petit discours et lui avait laissé une carte cryptique. Carte qu'elle avait cachée à Markus, elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Elle savait combien il se sentait seul et perdu dans ce monde étrange : pourtant, depuis son accident, il s'efforçait d'être pour elle un soutien indéfectible, ravalant ses propres problèmes pour l'encourager et la soigner. Attention qu'elle ne lui rendait pas très souvent. Alors qu'ils trouvaient un genre de routine délétère dans ce petit appartement étouffant dans les tours d'un gris déprimant de la banlieue lausannoise, elle l'avait vu, au travers du voile trouble de sa propre misère, devenir plus renfermé, plus sinistre et plus agressif. Prisonnière de son propre corps, qu'elle essayait pourtant vainement chaque jour de guérir, elle assistait à la transformation horrifique de son âme sœur, qui sans aucun barreau, sans aucune entrave physique et malgré une apparence d'humain bougon, dans le secret de leur appartement, redevenait chaque jour un peu plus le prédateur acculé et sans joie qu'elle avait rencontré par une belle journée dans les tréfonds de la cité alien, où il avait été condamné à mourir de faim pour le seul crime d'être né _wraith_.

Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Parce que se lever était déjà un combat épuisant. Parce que se préparer une simple tasse de thé était déjà presque trop et que le peu de forces qu'elle avait, elle le consacrait à ses tentatives infructueuses de régénération. Plonger dans le corps d'un autre, s'y absorber comme elle le faisait avec une toile était déjà compliqué. Se séparer de ce corps qui était le sien pour le regarder, le ressentir comme celui d'un autre, c'était hors de sa portée. Chaque jour un peu moins, mais cet état perceptif tout particulier lui échappait toujours et encore, pourtant juste là, à la limite de ses capacités, la narguant et minant son moral. Chaque échec était un jour de plus dans cette chaise, un jour de plus à souffrir et à ingurgiter antidouleurs et anti-inflammatoires. Un jour de plus passé seule dans cette sinistre habitation à se prétendre artiste alors que sa place était au côté de Markus, dans une autre galaxie, sur la piste d'une proie.

Depuis que la Porte des étoiles s'était ouverte pour elle, elle avait enduré bien des épreuves, mais celle-ci était à bien des égards la plus dure et, paradoxalement, la plus facile.

Elle ne risquait pas sa vie, ni celle de Markus, et pourtant, souvent, elle se prenait à fantasmer un désir d'affronter une autre Silla en échange de ses jambes, de sa mobilité et de cette joie de vivre qu'elle voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Parce qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même, elle ne lui avait pas parlé tout de suite d'Ulrich Meyer, et parce que Markus redevenait petit à petit Venn'kan, il n'avait pas perçu qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

La carte était restée dans sa poche jusqu'au lendemain, et elle avait passé plus d'une heure seule devant la fenêtre, la carte dans une main, le téléphone dans l'autre, avant de se décider.

Peut-être avaient-ils réellement un moyen de la faire remarcher. Peut-être pourrait elle profiter de leurs soins avant de les abattre pour leurs méfaits.

Elle avait finalement composé le numéro.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » demanda une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut.

« Ici Rosanna Gady, M. Meyer. Si vous êtes capable de me faire remarcher, j'accepte votre marché. »

Il y eut une seconde ou deux de silence.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix, Mme Gady. Si cela vous convient, je vous envoie de suite une limousine. »

La voiture était arrivée un peu plus tard et un chauffeur en livrée et casquette était venu la chercher, poussant diligemment son fauteuil tout en portant le petit sac contenant les quelques affaires que Meyer lui avait conseillé d'emporter en vue d'un bref séjour tout confort.

Le chauffeur, visiblement habitué à ce genre de clientèle, l'avait habilement installée sur l'immense siège arrière avant de replier prestement sa chaise roulante pour la ranger dans le coffre.

« Il y a des rafraîchissements dans le minibar, ainsi que quelques collations dans le minifrigo si vous le désirez, Mme Gady. » avait-il ensuite indiqué en démarrant.

Curieuse, elle avait ouvert les emplacements sus-cités, découvrant une douzaine d'alcools différents dont du champagne, quelques sodas et boissons gazeuses accompagnées de glaçons, olives, rondelles de citron et shaker, ainsi que, parfaitement alignés dans de petits plats en argent, des canapés au saumon, caviar et foie gras.

« C'est en quel honneur ? » demanda-t-elle, enfournant un canapé au caviar, l'expérience lui ayant appris à ne pas renier ce genre de privilèges quand ils se présentaient.

« Je l'ignore, Madame. »

« Et où va-t-on ? »

« A l'aéroport de la Blécherette, Madame. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Un jet vous y attend, Madame. »

Peut-être avait-elle fait une bêtise en partant sans Markus.

Elle tendit son esprit vers lui, et il lui répondit immédiatement, attentif et soucieux de son bien-être. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux et lui résuma la situation de quelques pensées.

A la vibration de son esprit, elle le devina en train de gronder de mécontentement.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir hier déjà ! Tu es peut-être en danger et je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider alors que tu es sans défense, Rosanna ! » gronda-t-il, frustré.

Elle s'excusa platement, et il se radoucit un peu.

« Dis-moi où tu es et je te rejoins. » exigea-t-il.

« On arrive bientôt à l'aéroport et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont t'attendre. Ce qui en un sens est peut-être une bonne chose. S'ils t'ignorent, tu restes libre de tes mouvements. Dès que je saurai où ils m'emmènent, tu n'auras qu'à prendre le _Jumper_ pour m'y rejoindre. »

Markus rouspéta encore un peu, puis accepta, à l'unique condition qu'elle lui laisse son esprit ouvert et qu'il sache à tout instant ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qu'elle accepta de bon cœur, la présence majestueuse de l'alien dans son esprit lui donnant presque autant de courage et d'assurance que sa présence physique à ses côtés.

Comme elle l'avait prédit, l'avion décolla à peine eut-elle été installée dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir. Le vol ne dura pas bien longtemps, et un nouveau chauffeur l'installa dans une limousine en tout point identique à la précédente, l'emmenant le long d'une route longeant le lac de Lugano, jusqu'à une villa grandiose, surplombant le plan d'eau depuis son écrin de verdure.

Là, elle fut accueillie par une femme en blouse de médecin qui la conduisit dans un bureau au parquet de chêne antique dans lequel l'attendait Meyer, tapotant allégrement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur dernier cri.

Il se leva à son entrée, rajustant la veste de son costume.

« Mme Gady, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir.» déclara-t-il en lui offrant une poignée de main vigoureuse qu'elle rendit après une brève hésitation.

D'un signe de la tête, il congédia la femme, puis la guida vers un canapé ancien en cuir, accompagné d'une table basse de verre et d'un unique fauteuil dont le placement asymétrique lui apprit qu'il était privé de son jumeau qui, elle le devina, se trouvait exilé en son honneur. Elle manœuvra donc sa chaise jusque là.

« Je suppose que vous avez des questions, Mme Gady.» déclara l'homme en s'installant en face d'elle.

Elle acquiesça.

« Vous avez dit pouvoir me rendre mes jambes. Comment ? »

« Avez-vous entendu parler des Goa'uld ? »

Elle opina.

« Vous ne niez donc plus. Très bien ! Enfin bref, nous avons en notre possession un de leurs artefacts, qui permet de guérir presque n'importe quoi. Un véritable miracle. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, l'ampleur de la catastrophe dépassait toutes ses estimations.

« Quel artefact ? »

Meyer sourit.

« Un sarcophage... en quelque sorte. Cela-vous dit-il quelque chose, Mme Gady ? »

« Oui. Il me semble que son usage est risqué. Et qu'entendez-vous par : en quelque sorte ? »

« Rien qui doive vous inquiéter, je vous assure. Il est vrai que l'usage répété d'un tel objet a quelques effets secondaires, dirons-nous, mais pour vous, cela ne sera que bénéfique, je vous le garantis. »

Il avait habilement esquivé sa question, mais elle n'était pas dupe.

« C'est quoi le « mais » ? »

L'homme réussit l'exploit de ne pas changer d'un iota son sourire commercial.

« Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec des détails techniques, mais disons simplement que toutes les pièces ne sont pas d'origine. »

« En gros, vous avez un machin à moitié fonctionnel. »

« Non, plutôt une machine dénuée de toute pièce superflue.» la corrigea-t-il avec douceur.

Elle grimaça. Les technologies aliens sans toutes leurs pièces marchaient rarement correctement.

Mais elle était prête à tenter, malgré les protestations mentales de Markus.

« Toutefois ce n'est pas gratuit.» nota-t-elle sobrement.

Meyer sourit plus largement.

« En effet. Mais je suis certain que vous avez de quoi rendre cet échange profitable à nos partis respectifs.» déclara-t-il avec un petit geste en sa direction.

Elle attendit patiemment la suite.

« Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, nous ne partageons pas l'avis du SGC à propos de la technologie alien. »

Elle ne put retenir un rire sardonique.

« C'est vrai. Eux veulent la garder pour le seul bénéfice des Américains, vous, vous la voulez pour les riches. »

« C'est une vision un peu réductrice de la démarche de Diesbach-Mercier Pharmaceutics, Mme Gady. Il est vrai que nos soins de luxe constituent une part non négligeable de nos recettes, mais voyez-vous, toutes ces opérations esthétiques, toutes ces cures hors de prix financent la recherche pour les médicaments de demain, pour les vaccins qui extermineront la maladie et la misère partout sur notre planète. »

« Vous êtes donc de grands philanthropes ? »

« Oui, et des investisseurs éclairés. Vous êtes notre nouvel investissement, Mme Gady. Prouvez-nous que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, et vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. » répondit-il avec aplomb.

« Est-ce une menace, Mr Meyer ? »

« Non, une simple constatation. Votre vie est déjà détruite. Vous n'avez plus rien à perdre, et vous êtes une femme intelligente. Je suis certain que vous ferez le bon choix. »

Elle serra les dents. Ça faisait donc ça d'être manipulé comme une marionnette pendue au bout de ses fils. Elle eut un soudain élan de compassion pour tous ceux qu'elle avait ainsi fait danser au cours des ans.

Ce n'était pas un choix, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

Elle grogna, roulant des yeux.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Tout ce que vous savez sur les technologies obtenues par le SGC. Usage, état, localisation. Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire. Pourriez-vous commencer par ceci ? » demanda-t-il, produisant la photo du scanner Ancien qui ornait l'infirmerie d'Atlantis en même temps qu'un petit enregistreur qu'il posa sur la table devant elle.

Elle serra la mâchoire. Le SGC avait un sérieux problème de taupe et ils allaient devoir dératiser.

« C'est un scanner Ancien. Il permet de voir l'intérieur du corps avec différents filtres et différents grossissements. Il doit être initialisé et utilisé par un porteur du gène. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est le gène ? »

Meyer opina, lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Celui de la photo fonctionnait à ma dernière visite à l'infirmerie, mais à ma connaissance, les Terriens n'en possèdent pas d'autres exemplaires. »

L'homme rangea l'image.

« Nous savons déjà tout cela, c'était un test. Félicitations, Mme Gady, vous l'avez passé.» nota-t-il, produisant une autre image.

Un genre de laser chirurgical qu'elle avait aussi vu sur Atlantis.

Meyer lui montra encore une quinzaine de photos, passant sobrement à la suivante à chaque fois qu'elle lui disait ignorer l'usage d'un appareil.

L'interrogatoire dura encore trois heures, temps que Markus mit à profit pour planquer le _Jumper_ et reconnaître les alentours.

« Merci Mme Gady. Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Vous êtes encore convalescente, il ne faut pas vous surmener. Le Dr Zufferey va vous conduire à votre chambre. Si quoi que ce soit se trouve ne pas être à votre goût, n'hésitez pas à lui en faire part.» déclara Meyer, se relevant élégamment.

La femme en blouse reparut sur un geste du représentant et l'emmena en faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet.

« La résidence bénéfice d'une piscine chauffée et d'un hammam au sous-sol, accessible en chaise roulante bien entendu, comme tout le reste de nos installations. Notre chef étoilé peut vous préparer le repas de votre choix, et notre cinéma privé, notre promenade, nos masseuses et kinésithérapeutes sont à votre entière disposition pour toute la durée de votre séjour parmi nous. » annonça la doctoresse en lui désignant l'accès à la piscine ou les salles de massage alors qu'ils passaient devant.

« J'ai également pris la liberté de me procurer votre dossier médical, Mme Gady, afin de pouvoir superviser votre traitement. J'aimerais vous proposer quelques améliorations à y apporter. Après que vous vous soyez reposée, bien entendu.» ajouta la femme, cette subtile note enfiévrée du scientifique passionné au fond de la voix.

« D'accord, mais pour le moment j'aimerais me reposer un peu et appeler mon compagnon. »

« C'est tout naturel. Un téléphone est à votre disposition dans vos appartements. »

Téléphone sur écoute, cela allait de soi. Mais elle l'utiliserait quand même. L'illusion était sa plus sûre défense.

« Merci, Dr Zufferey. »


	27. chapitre 26

Après deux jours dans la résidence, elle avait demandé à être ramenée chez elle. Il était clair que le prix pour ses jambes n'allait pas être payé en deux ou trois jours, et elle avait acquis la certitude que si le sarcophage se trouvait sans doute quelque part dans la résidence, le _wraith_ \- leur véritable cible - ne s'y trouvait pas.

Meyer avait accepté facilement, allant jusqu'à lui proposer de lui-même la clinique Vertbois comme nouveau lieu pour leurs échanges, ce qu'elle accepta bien entendu sur-le-champ.

Soucieux d'une couverture officielle, l'homme s'était arrangé pour qu'elle fasse partie d'un petit échantillonnage de patients participant à une étude sur une nouvelle technique de rééducation justifiant qu'elle vienne un jour sur deux à la clinique. Si les quatre autres cobayes ne venaient que pour une petite heure, elle consacrait à chaque fois un après-midi entier à l'exercice de la revente d'informations à un Meyer toujours plus avide.

Si elle n'était pas ravie de frayer ainsi avec le diable, elle devait bien avouer que la thérapie et le suivi du Dr Zufferey lui faisaient du bien. Le mélange massage, acupuncture, relaxation, médicaments sembla même débloquer quelque chose en elle, effritant cette barrière invisible qui la bloquait, et pendant que Markus continuait à surveiller les grands pontes de Diesbach-Mercier tout en jouant les gardes-chasse avec une efficacité qui laissa béat ses supérieurs, elle consacrait toute son énergie à sa guérison. Ressentir les limites de son corps, sans se laisser submerger par la douleur, les apprivoiser, ressouder petit à petit les os brisés, renforcer les muscles, et plus douloureux que tout, forcer sa moelle épinière à se reconstituer. Rapidement, elle dut faire face à un autre problème : les vis et plaques qui avaient été implantées en elle pour maintenir son bassin et ses vertèbres et qui à présent l'empêchaient de régénérer correctement.

Elle finit par trouver une solution, lente et atrocement douloureuse malgré la morphine dont elle abusait quelque peu : faire volontairement pousser des tumeurs dans son corps pour qu'elles déplacent les implants jusque sous sa peau où elle pouvait les récupérer moyennant une incision. Il fallait ensuite résorber la tumeur, avant de recommencer avec la prochaine pièce.

Cinq semaines après le début de sa collaboration avec Diesbach-Mercier, six mois après son accident, Rosanna avait presque miraculeusement récupéré et sans le moindre recours au sarcophage que Meyer ne cessait de lui promettre dès qu'elle leur aurait donné suffisamment d'informations. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait compris qu'ils la presseraient comme un citron, et tout en leur donnant des informations qu'elle savait inutiles ou inexactes, elle continua à jouer les malades sans espoir.

La dernière vis était presque à portée de main, à quelques centimètres de la surface de sa hanche, et si ses jambes étaient toujours aussi désespérément immobiles, ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait volontairement interrompu la régénération de sa moelle, ne laissant même pas un millimètre d'espace entre les deux parties. Elle était toujours réellement physiquement paraplégique et ne pouvait pas faire bouger ses jambes d'un pouce, mais il ne lui faudrait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour régénérer les nerfs et redevenir complète. D'ici là, rester paralysée était la meilleure sécurité, car elle n'avait pas à faire semblant, et ne risquait pas de se trahir d'un mouvement involontaire. Autre conséquence à double tranchant de tout son travail personnel, si elle n'avait plus ni le temps ni l'énergie pour déprimer, elle n'avait pas davantage de temps à consacrer à Markus, qu'elle ne revoyait plus que tous les deux ou trois jours lorsqu'il rentrait se laver et se changer avant de repartir, ne communiquant que pour lui faire des rapports sur ses surveillances et lui signaler lorsqu'il prenait le _Jumper_ pour aller chasser dans les bas-fonds mafieux de grandes villes de l'autre côté de la planète, lui permettant de garder toute son énergie pour se soigner elle-même.

Chaque matin en se découvrant seule dans le lit, elle se promettait qu'elle rattraperait ça dès que possible, mais chaque jour n'était pas encore le bon jour, et ils s'égrainaient comme autant de perles sinistres.

Finalement, Rosanna se promit qu'ils tenteraient d'entrer par effraction dès que possible, et comme si le destin, cynique, n'avait attendu que cela, Meyer lui demanda enfin son expertise sur un véritable objet et pas une photo ou une rumeur. Il l'emmena donc au mystérieux ascenseur, qui s'enfonça loin dans les profondeurs de la terre, jusqu'à un complexe secret moins luxueux mais tout aussi immaculé que la clinique.

« C'est votre réserve secrète ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Meyer poussait sa chaise le long d'un couloir éblouissant bordé de dizaines de portes.

« Une de nos réserves. Nous évitons de garder tous nos œufs dans le même panier, Mme Gady. » répondit l'homme d'un ton satisfait.

« Prudent, en effet. Rassurez-moi, vous ne gardez pas un artefact alien derrière chacune de ces portes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, nous aimerions bien, mais hélas... Vous savez la rareté de tels trésors. Disons simplement qu'il n'y a pas que la technologie extraterrestre qui ait de la valeur. »

« Oui, c'est évident.» répondit-elle, se demandant à quel genre de trafic ils s'adonnaient là.

Finalement, Meyer s'arrêta devant une porte parfaitement semblable à toutes les autres, et Rosanna se demanda comme il savait que c'était la bonne.

« On attend quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il ne faisait pas mine de l'ouvrir.

« Que le système valide notre présence. Ah, voilà ! » répondit l'homme alors que le cliquetis de la porte indiquait son déverrouillage, et qu'il se penchait pour lui tenir le battant.

La sécurité risquait de leur poser problème, tout comme l'anonymat de ces portes.

Rosanna tentait de mémoriser le maximum de détails, aidée en cela par Markus caché au fond de son esprit, qui malgré l'éloignement des dernières semaines, avait passé trop de temps à s'intéresser à Diesbach-Mercier pour rater une occasion pareille d'en savoir plus sur leurs secrets.

Poussant sa chaise, elle entra dans une pièce basse de plafond et entourée d'étagères de métal poli, sur lesquelles était parfaitement rangée une dizaine d'artefacts aliens dont elle ne reconnut qu'un ou deux. Meyer lui fit signe de prendre place à la table zinguée qui trônait au centre tandis qu'un scientifique en blouse blanche entrait précipitamment, n'osant pas la fixer dans les yeux.

« C'est vous, l'experte ? » maugréa ce dernier, ramassant avec mille précautions un appareil de facture Ancienne.

« Il paraît. » répondit-elle, observant avec curiosité l'objet que l'homme posa doucement devant elle sur un plateau. Une sorte de grosse boîte carré-bossue de couleur bleuâtre couverte de gravures et de motifs en relief.

Le scientifique se retira d'un pas, et elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Meyer.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous l'ignorons, Mme Gady et bien que nos ingénieurs nous aient garanti que cette machine est en état de marche et alimentée en énergie, personne n'est parvenu à la faire fonctionner. Pas même nos porteurs du gène. »

« Et moi, je devrais en être capable ? » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton volontairement détaché.

Mais que savaient-ils au juste ?

« Selon votre dossier au SGC vous avez les gènes les plus puissants jamais découverts, alors nous avons bon espoir... » répondit l'homme.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle prévienne le SGC de son problème de taupe.

« Vous devriez peut-être sortir. Les trucs Anciens sont rarement inoffensifs.» répliqua-t-elle.

Meyer sembla hésiter, mais le scientifique s'empressa de sortir en le tirant par le bras et une minute plus tard, une caméra qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué pivota pour la centrer.

« C'est quand vous voulez, Mme Gady. » déclara Meyer via un haut-parleur dissimulé.

Elle axquiesça, effleurant délicatement la surface de la machine, sans résultat visible.

Elle l'examina donc prudemment. Pas de boutons, pas d'écran, rien qui ressemblât à un connecteur.

« Peut-être dissimulé sous une moulure ? » suggéra Markus dans son esprit.

Suivant son indication, elle fit courir ses ongles sur le bord de chaque motif, jusqu'à ce qu'une plaque se soulève, révélant un bouton.

« On progresse ... » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Essaies de ne pas progresser trop vite, je ne pourrais pas être à la clinique avant une heure. » répliqua le _wraith_.

Se retenant de hocher la tête, elle jeta un œil à la caméra.

« Allez-y, Mme Gady. » l'encouragea Meyer.

Elle appuya prudemment sur le bouton, avant de se reculer précipitamment, alors que dans un bruit de métal sur du métal, l'artefact se dépliait comme un étrange origami jusqu'à ressembler à une sorte de fleur de lotus galvanisée.

« Ne touchez plus à rien ! » hurla le scientifique, débarquant trente secondes plus tard. « Il faut documenter tout ça ! » ajouta-t-il, produisant un appareil photo.

Levant les mains bien haut pour faire signe qu'elle n'allait rien tenter, Rosanna se recula un peu.

« Qu'est-ce donc que cette chose ? » demanda Meyer en la fixant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. Un confiturier, un bougeoir très complexe, une machine à vortex, la fontaine de jouvence. Ça peut être n'importe quoi. » nota-t-elle, sincère.

Il se tourna vers le scientifique qui, un petit boîtier en main, semblait mesurer quelque chose.

« Alors ? »

« La machine est sous tension, Monsieur. Je pense même qu'elle a été initialisée. On devrait pouvoir la faire fonctionner. »

« Comment ? » demanda Meyer les traits déformé par un désir dévorant qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Le scientifique pâlit.

« Aucune idée, peut-être en la touchant ? »

« Essayez ! »

« Mais, Monsieur, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait... »

« Soit. Touchez-la, Mme Gady. » Sa voix n'avait plus rien de la politesse commerciale habituelle. Elle était devenue froide et avide.

Séparant son esprit en deux, elle se focalisa sur son corps, sur ce petit bout de nerf manquant, tout en continuant à se concentrer sur la menace présente : Meyer.

« Quoi ? » coassa-t-elle.

« Touchez la machine. » répéta-t-il, tandis que Markus lui hurlait de ne surtout pas le faire.

Meyer ne braquait aucune arme sur elle, mais il n'en avait pas besoin : elle sentait toute la menace qu'il représentait.

Priant pour que l'artefact ne la désintègre pas, elle en effleura les étranges pétales, sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un picotement ressemblant à celui d'un champ magnétique fort.

« Alors ? » gronda Meyer.

« Il y a eu une perturbation magnétique, mais rien de plus. »

« Recommencez, mais plus longtemps. »

Elle obéit, laissant sa main jusqu'à ce que le fourmillement soit devenu une brûlure insupportable.

« Le champ augmente lorsqu'elle le touche, mais redevient normal ensuite. » murmura le scientifique, visiblement autant terrifié par Meyer que fasciné par la machine.

« Trouvez à quoi sert cette machine ! » exigea ce dernier, .

L'ingénieur hocha la tête, touchant précautionneusement un des pétales du bout de son doigt ganté.

Il y eut un sifflement suraigu, puis un choc sourd alors que l'homme décollait du sol pour aller s'effondrer contre une étagère.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » rugit Meyer, écumant presque.

« Je n'ai même pas touché la machine ! » protesta-t-elle, jetant un regard inquiet à la masse informe du scientifique effondré au sol.

Il fallait qu'elle régénère plus vite, mais impossible de se concentrer dans de telles circonstances.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » hurla à nouveau Meyer, s'approchant d'elle, pour la saisir par le col et la secouer comme un prunier avant de la lâcher, manquant de la faire tomber de sa chaise roulante.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et trois personnes en blouse blanche, dont le Dr Zufferey entrèrent, suivies de peu par deux vigiles qui ceinturèrent Meyer, l'emmenant de force dehors.

La doctoresse vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Mme Gady, vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda la femme, prenant son pouls et examinant son réflexe pupillaire.

« Je vais bien, juste un peu secouée, mais le scientifique... »

Le Dr Zufferey se retourna et l'un de ses collègues fit un petit signe négatif de la tête.

Elle se retourna vers elle.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous avons des procédures pour l'étude des artefacts et M. Meyer n'en a respecté aucune. Il est le seul responsable... »

« Mais le scientifique, il est mort ? »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je suppose que son assistant sera heureux de la promotion. » répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules tout en se relevant.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda l'artiste, alors que les deux autres scientifiques tiraient le cadavre de leur collègue dehors. La froideur et le détachement presque inhumain de ces gens était glaçant.

« Pour aujourd'hui, je crois que vous en avez assez vécu. Un chauffeur va vous ramener chez vous. Votre coopération nous a été très précieuse, et nous serions désolés qu'elle s'interrompe. Je vais tâcher d'accélérer le processus d'obtention de votre « séance spéciale ». Dans tous les cas, M. Meyer ne s'occupera plus de vous, et nous vous trouverons un nouveau responsable dans les plus brefs délais. »

Quoi que ça veuille dire, au moins avait-elle toujours une chance de poursuivre son enquête.

Elle acquiesça avec un frisson glacé alors que la porte de l'ascenseur se refermait derrière elle et qu'elle se détendait un peu, son cœur reprenant un rythme normal.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait eu peur, enfermée ainsi seule et sans défense avec Meyer et sa folie latente.


	28. Chapitre 27

Markus, qui avait suivi minute par minute sa mésaventure, l'attendait devant la clinique, ce qui sembla quelque peu surprendre le Dr Zufferey, mais n'empêcha en rien le _wraith_ de la serrer dans ses bras en une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Même si une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'ils risquaient de se faire remarquer et que c'était imprudent, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'y abandonner, le serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Son contact, sa présence et son odeur lui avaient manqué bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru et elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Finalement, il s'écarta un peu d'elle, mais il refusa de la lâcher tout à fait, gardant farouchement sa main dans la sienne.

« Bon, et bien puisque votre... hum... mari est là, je suppose que le chauffeur est inutile. » déclara le Dr Zufferey.

Elle faillit lui répondre qu'en effet, c'était inutile, avant de réaliser que Markus n'avait toujours pas officiellement le droit de conduire, et que de toute manière il n'y avait pas de voiture, puisqu'il était venu avec le _Jumper_ , sans doute occulté non loin.

« Heu, non. Markus est venu avec le train, et je vous serais infiniment reconnaissante si vous m'évitiez de devoir rentrer en transports publics, Dr Zufferey. »

La femme haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules avant de se tourner pour murmurer quelque chose à un infirmier qui passait par là.

« Un chauffeur sera à votre disposition d'ici dix minutes, entrez donc pour attendre à l'intérieur.» offrit-elle.

Rosanna serra les lèvres.

« Merci, mais je crois que je vais un peu rester ici, Docteur. Après hum...cet après-midi, de l'air frais me fera du bien, vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, bien entendu. Faites comme bon vous semble, Mme Gady, mais n'oubliez pas, vous êtes tenue à la confidentialité, y compris avec votre conjoint.» répondit la femme.

« Compris. » marmonna-t-elle, reconnaissante du soleil printanier sur son visage.

« Au revoir alors, Mme Gady. »

Elle ne répondit pas, savourant les yeux fermés la lumière et le vent si vrai, si vivant sur sa peau.

Bientôt la limousine arriva.

« Et le _Jumper_ ? » demanda télépathiquement l'alien.

« Tu l'as bien caché ? »

« Je pense que oui. »

« Alors il pourra attendre jusqu'à demain, mieux vaut ne pas trop attirer l'attention. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

Le lendemain, Markus put récupérer sans problème le petit vaisseau, et le surlendemain, une voiture venait la chercher comme si de rien n'était, mais au lieu de la conduire à la clinique sur les hauts de Montreux, le véhicule s'engagea sur l'autoroute dans la direction opposée.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle au chauffeur.

« Au siège de Diesbach-Mercier Pharmaceutics, Madame. »

Guère rassurant, mais logique, s'il fallait lui trouver un nouveau « responsable » après le fiasco de la veille. Elle pria néanmoins que ce ne soit que pour ça, et pas parce qu'ils avaient découvert autre chose.

L'immeuble de verre qui abritait le siège de la société se trouvait dans les beaux quartiers, confortablement installé à côté de ses semblables abritant le siège d'un géant de la pétrochimie et celui d'un leader de l'agroalimentaire.

Le chauffeur la laissa devant la grande porte en verre, qu'un portier ouvrit pour elle, la laissant s'avancer jusqu'à un haut comptoir de marbre brun.

« Bonjour, c'est à quel... » commença une charmante réceptionniste ayant senti sa présence, avant de s'interrompre en découvrant qu'il n'y avait personne devant elle à hauteur de vue. La femme jeta un regard interloqué à gauche puis à droite avant de baisser le regard.

« Oh ! Excusez moi, Madame, c'est à quel sujet ? »

« Il semblerait que je sois attendue ici. »  
« Oui, très bien. Quel est votre nom ? »

« Mme Gady. »

La réceptionniste sursauta une fois de plus et s'empressa de décrocher son téléphone.

«Elle est là. » murmura-t-elle avant de raccrocher et de lui faire signe de s'avancer vers les ascenseurs.

« Vous allez être reçue, Madame. Dernier étage.» ajouta-t-elle à l'attention d'un homme en costard un peu trop baraqué pour n'être qu'un employé de bureau qui lui emboîta le pas.

La montée fut longue, la présence écrasante du colosse derrière elle semblant remplir tout l'espace.

« Besoin d'aide, Madame ? » demanda-t-il poliment alors que les portes se rouvraient dans son dos.

« Non, merci. »

« C'est sur votre gauche, Madame.» ajouta l'homme en s'effaçant pour lui permettre de sortir à reculons.

« Merci. » répondit-elle, détaillant les grandes portes de verre et le long comptoir de bois sombre au-delà, derrière lequel s'affairaient une armée de secrétaires.

A peine eut-elle passé les portes de verre qu'une blonde à la beauté sculpturale, moulée dans un tailleur de prix et perchée sur d'immenses talons s'approcha d'elle.

«Veuillez me suivre, Mme Gady. M. Mercier va vous recevoir.» déclara-t-elle, avant de lui montrer le chemin.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant une porte à double battant, sur laquelle des lettres d'or déclaraient « H. Mercier, responsable communication et relations publiques ». Elle serra les dents, enfonçant les ongles dans les accoudoirs de sa chaise, et maudissant le destin si vicieux.

« Excusez-moi, serait-il possible que je passe aux toilettes avant ? » parvint-elle à demander, contrôlant miraculeusement le tremblement de sa voix.

La blonde sembla hésiter un instant, puis un grand sourire de circonstance éclaira son visage.

« Bien entendu. Je vais vous montrer où se trouvent les toilettes handicapés. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, je vais me débrouiller, merci.» grommela-t-elle.

« Très bien. Je vous attends à la réception.» déclara la secrétaire, lui montrant la route avant de la laisser seule devant la porte.

A peine eut-elle poussée le verrou que Rosanna laissa échapper un gémissement sourd de haine et de rage. Henri Mercier. Elle allait devoir parler à Henri Mercier et faire comme si de rien n'était ! Elle allait devoir affronter le monstre qui avait détruit sa sœur, et faire comme si tout allait bien !

L'esprit de Markus s'approcha d'elle, ombre prudente qui cernait sa colère, répondant à son appel muet.

« Rosanna. N'oublie pas. C'est ta proie. Il ne doit pas te voir, pas te sentir, ou il se saura traqué. »

« Mais s'il me reconnaît ? »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il était jeune, et toi plus encore alors. Les humains sont pour la plupart peu observateurs. Fait mine de ne t'être rendue compte de rien, de ne pas avoir fait le lien. »

« Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais ne pas faire le lien, mais soit. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et je serai là... » ajouta le _wraith_ , lovant son esprit contre le sien, comme un fauve venant s'embusquer à côté d'elle. Il était là pour chasser, mais il était là.

Elle lui en fut immensément reconnaissante.

La jeune femme prit le temps de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, de respirer à fond et de se concentrer. Le jeu était moins éminemment mortel qu'avec Silla – quoique - mais non moins dangereux et délicat. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Il fallait qu'elle donne le change, ne laisse rien paraître qu'elle n'ait pas voulu. Fin prête, elle retourna à l'accueil et suivit une fois de plus la blonde qui l'introduisit dans un bureau cyclopéen au bout duquel trônait un grand bureau, ridiculement petit dans tout cet espace démesuré.

Assis derrière, un homme en costard lisait quelque chose sur son ordinateur, un verre de ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du whisky à la main. Il n'était que dix heures du matin.

Il termina sa lecture, la faisant poireauter une bonne minute, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Mme Gady, enchanté de vous rencontrer. Henri Mercier .» se présenta-t-il, faisant le tour pour venir lui serrer la main. Elle lui rendit sa poignée de main sans broncher, malgré l'envie de meurtre qui lui rongeait les entrailles.  
« Il paraît qu'il vous est arrivé quelque malheur lors de votre dernière visite à la clinique. » déclara-t-il d'un ton négligent.

Elle acquiesça vaguement.

«Je suis navré que vous ayez dû vivre ça. Certains individus se croient tout permis sous prétexte qu'ils ont du pouvoir. Enfin, soyez rassurée, M. Meyer assumera les conséquences de ses actes. »

Elle eut envie de lui demander si lui allait assumer les conséquences de _ses_ actes, mais elle se contenta d'un petit sourire un peu crispé à la place.

« Votre collaboration nous est très précieuse. C'est pourquoi, au nom de Diesbach-Mercier, je tiens à vous dire que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, faites-nous en part, nous ferons de notre mieux pour vous le fournir. »

Qu'il paie pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Vous voulez dire, en dehors de ce que vous m'avez déjà promis, il y a des semaines? »

Il tiqua un peu.

« Oui... malheureusement, M. Meyer vous a peut-être un peu survendu notre sarcophage. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait opérationnel. »

« Je m'en doutais. » répliqua-t-elle sobrement.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Que pouvait-elle bien demander qui les rapprocherait de leur but ?

« Demande à voir le _wraith._ » intervint Markus.

«Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait trop louche ! »

« Pourquoi, tu as pu tout à fait deviner qu'ils en ont un sous leur contrôle, et tu es une ancienne addict à l'enzyme... » nota Markus.

Soudain, elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

Ils savaient qui elle était, mais pas qui était vraiment Markus. Donc ils avaient accès à certaines données mais pas à toutes. Pas aux dossiers les plus confidentiels.

Elle avait une chance de les bluffer.

« J'aurais une petite question avant, M. Mercier. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Votre traitement anti-âge révolutionnaire, il est aussi d'origine alien, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme hésita un instant, puis sembla se dire qu'elle ne représentait pas une menace.

« En effet. »

« Et il ne s'agit pas d'une machine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois, il cilla.

« Si vous voulez en bénéficier, nous pouvons vous arranger ça, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à rajeunir chez vous et que ça ne vous rendra malheureusement pas vos jambes. »

« Je ne désire pas rajeunir. Je suppose que vous connaissez mon dossier. Vous savez ce qui m'est vraiment arrivé pendant les trois dernières années de ma disparition ? »

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui. »

« Vous savez ce que sont les _wraiths_ , n'est ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça, très attentif.

« Ils produisent une enzyme, qui est hautement addictive... »

Mercier sourit largement.

« Et vous en voulez.» comprit-il.

« Oui, mais pas de synthèse ou en conserve. J'ai développé une tolérance et ça ne me fait plus aucun effet. J'en veux de la fraîche. » déclara-t-elle, tirant sur le col de son t-shirt pour exposer les cicatrices de ponction entre ses seins.

« C'est dangereux ce que vous me demandez là, Mme Gady. » nota-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il la croyait à sa merci, junkie désespérée prête à tout pour sa dose.

« C'est pas ça qui m'a collée dans cette chaise, et dans la mesure où vous venez de m'avouer être incapable de remplir votre part du contrat, je veux ça. »

Il sembla méditer un instant ou deux.

« Nous pourrons sans doute nous arranger, Mme Gady. Je vais contacter le Dr Zufferey afin qu'elle prépare un protocole d'administration. Je ne voudrais pas que ça entre en contradiction avec vos traitement médicamenteux. »

Elle s'autorisa un rictus sardonique.

« C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que je meure d'overdose. »

« Dramatique, en effet. » répliqua-t-il, se préparant à appeler la secrétaire.

Elle allait abattre sa dernière carte, celle qui pouvait tout faire échouer.

« Je veux que mon compagnon soit présent. »

Mercier suspendit son geste.

« Voyons, Mme Gady, c'est impossible. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez la sensibilité des expériences que nous menons là. »

« Ce n'est pas négociable. »

« En effet, ça ne l'est pas. » répliqua Mercier, le visage soudain fermé.

Elle allait tout perdre !

Elle accrocha un sourire railleur sur ses lèvres.

« Rosanna, fais attention à ce que tu vas dire. » gronda le _wraith_ dans son esprit. Elle l'ignora.

« Vos taupes au SGC ne sont pas si compétentes que ça. Markus a travaillé pour eux. »

Mercier pâlit.

« Je ne vous mens pas. Je ne mens jamais. C'est un ancien guerrier qui a travaillé sur Atlantis. Il sait comment me gérer quand je suis défoncée, et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de m'avoir en face défoncée et en roue libre... ce qui n'a jamais eu autant de sens... » nota-t-elle cyniquement en désignant sa chaise.

L'homme perdit encore quelques couleurs avant de se ressaisir.

« Il n'y a rien d'autre qui vous intéresse ? »

« Non. »

Il soupira, réfléchissant.

« Soit. Votre compagnon pourra vous accompagner. Vous aurez une dose pour les informations déjà fournies, et une nouvelle pour chaque information de valeur que vous serez à même de nous fournir. »

« Je savais qu'on pourrait s'arranger. » déclara-t-elle avec une joie sinistre.

Il lui rendit un sourire dubitatif tandis que la blonde revenait, pour la raccompagner à la voiture qui l'attendait.


	29. Chapitre 28

Markus l'attendait à la maison, de bien meilleure humeur que depuis des semaines, et si elle massacra un peu de vaisselle pour se défouler, faute de pouvoir l'affronter en un combat pas si amical pour évacuer la pression, il parvint quand même à lui rendre un peu le sourire.

Il leur fallut tout de même attendre presque une semaine avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Diesbach-Mercier, sous la forme d'un énigmatique carton disant simplement « Traitement demain, 23h. Voiture à votre disposition ». Ils avaient une heure précise et pouvaient commencer à se préparer. Préparation qui consista principalement en deux choses. Tout d'abord, Markus partit déposer le _Jumper_ à moins de cinq cents mètres de la clinique, le posant dans le jardin à l'abandon d'une résidence voisine sublime mais décrépite, puis ils testèrent une hypothèse qu'il avait émise longtemps auparavant, dans l'éventualité probable d'une fouille au corps et de la confiscation de toutes leurs affaires, y compris le collier holographique qu'il portait jour et nuit. Le test fit grincer des dents à Rosanna, que la perspective de creuser la chair de son compagnon pour y dissimuler le dispositif n'enchantait guère, mais lorsque ce dernier lui rappela poliment que c'était lui qui s'était chargé d'inciser sa peau pour en retirer les différents implants au fur et à mesure de leur évacuation cancéreuse, elle ne put rien répliquer, et un scalpel à la main, une serviette noire pour éponger le sang sur les genoux, elle se mit au travail.

Il leur fallut trois essais pour trouver une méthode viable. Au final, elle logea le médaillon juste dans le creux de la clavicule de Markus, la bosse qu'il formait dissimulée par la protrusion de l'os, sans pour autant qu'il soit trop profondément enfoui pour remplir son usage.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à prier que le médaillon résiste au système immunitaire très agressif du _wraith_ et ne bouge pas, et à attendre.

Le lendemain à vingt-deux heures, une voiture noire s'arrêtait au bas de l'immeuble, et moins d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à la clinique.

Le Dr Zufferey et un homme dans la cinquantaine, qui se présenta comme étant James Jeffrey, son nouveau responsable, les accueillirent.

Ils les emmenèrent dans une luxueuse salle de réunion, les firent fouiller de la tête aux pieds et firent signer à Markus une grande liasse de papiers. Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait heureusement pas signé de son tatouage, sa véritable signature, bien trop caractéristique, mais d'un gribouillage pouvant passer pour une signature authentique.

Le Dr Zufferey emmena ensuite Rosanna dans une salle d'examen, ce qui lui causa quelques inquiétudes. Et si elle découvrait qu'elle était vraiment en trop bonne santé par rapport à sa situation ?

La femme s'immobilisa devant elle.  
« Mme Gady. Je n'approuve pas ce qui va se passer ce soir. Je suis médecin et vous êtes ma patiente. Je ne suis pas censée vous aider à vous défoncer.» soupira Zufferey en prenant un stéthoscope dans un tiroir.

« Prenez-le comme une expérience. »

La femme soupira.

« Vous parlez comme Mercier. » nota la doctoresse, provoquant un désagréable frisson à Rosanna.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait rien répondre, la médecin commença son examen, qui heureusement se résuma à prendre sa pression, écouter son cœur, et tester ses réflexes pupillaires.

« Bon, vous avez une santé de fer, Mme Gady. Ce qui relève du miracle vu tout ce que vous avez vécu. » soupira la femme.

Rosanna haussa les épaules. Autant ne pas en dire plus que strictement nécessaire.

« Je vais maintenant vous expliquer la procédure. Le _wraith_ est maintenu sous sédation. Nous allons donc installer une perfusion dans sa glande à enzyme et prélever exactement la quantité qu'il vous faut. Comme vous l'avez exigé – et, une fois encore, je ne peux qu'énoncer mon opposition à cette méthode - l'enzyme vous sera injectée pure par le même cathéter. Nous vous conduirons ensuite dans une de nos suites, le temps que vous... redescendiez. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui, j'ai juste une question. Les gardes de la clinique ont-ils des tasers ? »

La scientifique cilla.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Il pourrait être judicieux que Markus en ait un. Je ne suis pas exactement la personne la plus... docile quand je suis sous enzyme. »

La femme pinça les lèvres, puis s'excusa et sortit.

« Nous ne pouvons pas lui donner de taser, mais un garde nous accompagnera et se tiendra prêt à vous immobiliser si nécessaire. »

« Ça fera l'affaire, merci beaucoup. »

Oui, ça ferait l'affaire. Markus pourrait sans doute neutraliser l'homme sans trop de peine pour s'emparer de son arme et la retourner contre eux.

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas touché à de l'enzyme, mais elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sensation et l'appréhendait avec un mélange d'excitation et de répugnance, mais si tout se passait bien, elle n'aurait pas besoin de replonger.

Le Dr Zufferey, inconsciente de son trouble, l'emmena à l'ascenseur où les attendaient déjà un Markus marmoréen et un James Jeffrey mal à l'aise, qui les laissa descendre escortés seulement de la doctoresse.

L'ascenseur n'affichait pas les étages, et ne pouvait être manœuvré que d'une unique clé qui lui laissa à penser que l'étage était sélectionné depuis une salle de contrôle située ailleurs, mais il lui suffisait de compter les secondes pour en déduire qu'ils étaient descendus bien plus profond que lors de sa première visite. Elle profita du trajet pour se concentrer sur cette minuscule parcelle de chair détruite. Sur ces quelques milliers de cellules mortes qui l'empêchaient encore de bouger.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, un homme en uniforme noir avec un inquiétant pistolet à la ceinture, qu'elle devina être le garde, les salua de la tête avant de leur emboîter le pas en silence.

Cet étage-là était d'une toute autre configuration que celui qu'elle avait vu le premier jour. Un simple couloir menant à une porte blindée digne de Cheyenne Mountain, qui s'ouvrit lentement et majestueusement sur une vaste pièce blanche brillamment éclairée.

Elle sentit Markus tiquer et se crisper derrière elle, puis leur lien télépathique disparut tandis que ses poils se hérissaient, alors qu'elle parcourait du regard la pièce qui s'offrait à elle à la recherche de caméras, en vain.

« Navrée de ce petit désagrément, mais nous avons dû mettre en place certaines sécurités afin que l'alien ne puisse pas nuire. » s'excusa le Dr Zufferey en leur désignant ce qui ressemblait à deux énormes bobines électriques enroulées autour de deux non moins énormes pointes de cristal accrochées au plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard inquiet à Markus qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher son malaise.

« Les précédents « propriétaires » du _wraith_ ont découvert que certaines formations cristallines soumise à un champ électromagnétique particulier émettent un genre d'onde qui semble neutraliser ses capacités psychiques. Malheureusement, cela provoque aussi un fort rayonnement magnétique qui a pour conséquence les chatouillis que vous ressentez. »

Ils avaient déjà croisé quelque chose de semblable, sous les dunes d'Amaras, dans les tunnels des Tel'tak. Et ça n'avait pas exactement été une bonne expérience.

« Vous bloquez sa télépathie ? »

« Et ses illusions. Il est totalement inoffensif, comme vous pouvez le constater. » déclara Zufferey en leur désignant l'estrade au centre de la pièce, vers la quelle elle se dirigea, les laissant à l'entrée.

Rosanna se retint de bondir d'indignation en découvrant un spectacle pitoyable.

Solidement entravé en pas moins de dix points différents, seulement vêtu d'une blouse de papier bleu fendue à l'arrière, un _wraith_ au crâne rasé gisait, inconscient, sur une sorte de croix de métal verticale, une dizaine de tubes différents venant se planter dans son corps pour y injecter ou y ponctionner différent fluides.

« Le pauvre... » ne put-elle néanmoins s'empêcher de murmurer.

« C'est un monstre, Mme Gady. Vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque. » nota la femme.

Elle ne répondit rien. Si elle le faisait, elle risquait de s'oublier et de leur dire qui elle pensait être les monstres dans le cas présent.

Markus lui effleura le bras, lui désignant discrètement la main droite de l'alien. Une chaîne reliée à la croix dépassait sous l'entrave, tandis que traînant dans un coin une sorte de diable conçu pour transporter des gens - bien vivants au vu des sangles de cuir usé - lui apprit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Le _wraith_ n'était pas toujours inconscient. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de systématiser le processus de don et devaient donc compter sur sa bonne volonté.

Le Dr Zufferey commençait à installer la perfusion, tandis que le garde leur faisait signe d'entrer dans la pièce à proprement parler. Ils obtempérèrent à contre-cœur.

Il y eut un frissonnement à la limite de son champ de vision, un court instant. Attrapant la manche de Markus, Rosanna le retint, l'observant avec attention. Là ! Ça s'était reproduit. Un frémissement dans l'hologramme, à peine perceptible.

« Ton hologramme ! » articula-t-elle silencieusement, parvenant à ne pas être vue par le garde, qui semblait plus focalisé sur le _wraith_ entravé que sur eux.

Markus lui rendit un regard pouvant signifier « Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? » et l'hologramme tressauta à nouveau. Un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Que ce soit les ondes antitélépathie qui perturbaient le champ ou la machine qui n'avait pas supporté son séjour dans l'épaule de Markus, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

« Ah, c'est dommage qu'il soit inconscient. Une bonne dose d'enzyme et un petit don de vie, mille fois mieux que le café pour se réveiller.» s'exclama Rosanna tout haut tout en manœuvrant le fauteuil pour grimper sur la plate-forme, juste derrière la doctoresse toujours occupée à triturer la perfusion.

« Si vous vouliez un don de vie, il fallait le dir... » marmonna-t-elle avant de s'interrompre alors que le garde volait littéralement à travers la pièce, s'écrasant contre le mur avec un grand cri.

« Mme Gady ?! » demanda la femme, sur un ton tant d'outrage que d'interrogation.

« Poussez-vous, Dr Zufferey. » siffla-t-elle en retour alors que Markus bondissait à leur côté.

La doctoresse plongea à une vitesse impressionnante pour quelqu'un de son métier, la bousculant violemment. En un battement de cœur horrifié, Rosanna s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas plongé au hasard, se ruant sur un gros bouton rouge enchâssé dans le mur.

Avec un juron étouffé, elle se jeta à sa poursuite, alors que dans son dos, avec un rugissement puissant, Markus plaquait sa main sur la poitrine de son congénère.

Durant une merveilleuse seconde, elle fut debout, courant à la poursuite de la scientifique... puis les muscles de ses jambes, atrophiés par six mois d'immobilité, cédèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra, parvenant miraculeusement à se propulser juste assez pour tomber dans les jambes de Zufferey qu'elle ceintura, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Les deux femmes entrèrent en lutte, la scientifique ruant et jurant tandis que l'artiste se servait de la force développée dans son tronc et ses bras par six mois de fauteuil roulant pour la maintenir au sol.

« Markus ! Maaaarkus ! » beugla-t-elle à l'aide alors que, centimètre après centimètre, Zufferey la traînait plus près du bouton d'alerte.

Soudain, la femme fut arrachée à son étreinte et un râle déchirant retentit au-dessus d'elle. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, et une momie desséchée tombait à côté d'elle.

« Tu l'as tuée ?! »

« Oui » gronda le wraith, retournant auprès de son congénère toujours inconscient, l'hologramme clignotant plus que jamais.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, une colère sourde montant en elle pour cette vie sacrifiée inutilement.

« Elle allait appeler des renforts. » répliqua-t-il dans un dernier sursaut de l'hologramme.

« Tu aurais simplement pu l'assommer, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! » répliqua-t-elle, furieuse, tout en rampant en direction de son fauteuil puisque ses jambes ne voulaient pas la porter.

Markus, qui s'acharnait sur les commandes de la table, s'interrompit, la fixant d'un regard jaune empli de rage et de haine.

« Rien fait de mal ?! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?! Regarde cet endroit ! Comment oses-tu dire que ce n'est pas mal ? » siffla-t-il, terrifiant dans toute sa splendeur alien, l'éclairage blafard des néons faisant luire les veines bleutés sous sa peau pâle.

Le souffle coupé, pendant un instant, elle se sentit insignifiante et toute petite devant lui, puis l'instant passa et elle se remit à ramper. Il avait raison. Zufferey savait pour le _wraith_. Elle savait donc forcément pour tous les pauvres hères sacrifiés pour que leur force vitale soit transmise à de bienheureux milliardaires. Même si ce n'était pas elle qui les capturait, même si ce n'était pas elle qui les ponctionnait, elle était responsable, du moins en partie. En tout cas, plus que le _wraith_ enchaîné sur l'estrade. Lui était une victime.

Une fois de retour dans son fauteuil, elle s'approcha du garde, toujours affalé contre le mur, vérifiant rapidement son pouls avant de lui prendre le taser et le pistolet.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite au _wraith_ qui s'acharnait toujours sur les entraves.

« Je l'ai presque détaché, mais impossible de le réveiller. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas revenir.» grinça-t-il, arc-bouté sur une entrave.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était compréhensible. Elle non plus ne voudrait pas revenir si elle était à sa place. Seul, perdu loin des siens et de tout espoir de liberté, réduit à moins qu'une bête, entravé et oublié. Il y avait de quoi vouloir mourir. Elle eut soudain un éclair de génie.

«Markus, les cristaux ! »

« Quoi, les cristaux ? »

« Les cristaux ! Détruis-les et tu pourras le contacter dans l'Esprit ! »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, puis lui faisant signe de s'écarter alors qu'elle allait lui lancer l'arme, ramassa le porte-perfusion et visa soigneusement.

Il y eut un choc tandis que la tige de métal entrait en contact avec la bobine, le crépitement caractéristique d'un court-circuit, la lumière s'éteignit un instant, et elle sentit le lien se rétablir pendant un battement de cœur, tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait de la machine.

« Ça marche ! Détruis l'autre! »

Markus chercha un second projectile et, avisant le diable, se précipita dessus. Rosanna recula prudemment de l'autre côté de la pièce, tandis que l'engin de métal de près de trente kilos jaillissait vers le plafond, défonçant complètement la bobine et fracturant le cristal avant de retomber sous une pluie d'étincelles brillant comme des étoiles dans l'obscurité à présent totale de la pièce.

Un gémissement rauque résonna dans l'espace carrelé, et la lumière revint enfin.

« _Anna, bist du es ?_ » demanda une voix pâteuse à double timbre.

Le _wraith_ enchaîné la fixait de ses yeux pâles, couleur de soleil d'hiver.

Elle s'approcha.

« _Anna, meine kleine Anna, was haben sie dir angetan ?_ »

Elle chercha dans sa mémoire les mots de cette langue qu'elle n'avait plus pratiquée depuis les bancs de l'école.

« _Ich bin nicht Anna._ » répondit-elle, un peu hésitante.

Le _wraith_ la fixa, puis fixa la dernière entrave qui le retenait, confus.

« _Wo ist Anna ?_ » demanda-t-il tristement.

« _Ich weiss es nicht._ »

L'alien ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question, puis aperçut Markus, redevenu le géant blond aux yeux gris par la magie de la technologie Ancienne. Et l'abattement égaré de son expression devint pure haine.

« _Du ! Hundesohn! Was hast du Anna angetan ? Sooordiss Insak'tass ! Ich werde dich töten !  
Du wirst dafür bezahlen ! Du wirst bezahlen ! Tshee maartass !_ » se mit-il à beugler, écumant et se débattant de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à rompre la dernière entrave, qui le relâcha brusquement, le faisant basculer en avant. (1)

(1) Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas allemand ( tout comme moi d'ailleurs, merci à une lectrice bilingue qui m'as écrit ce dialogue) le wraith confond Rosanna avec une certaine Anna, et demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ce que Rosanna ne sait pas. Puis en voyant Markus, il l'insulte et lui dit qu'il veut le tuer.

Moitié courant, moitié trébuchant, il se rua sur Markus, tentant de le frapper sans grand succès, étant plus petit et moins musclé que le traqueur - sans parler de l'anésthésie qui l'abrutissait encore.

Markus le neutralisa rapidement, le coinçant dans une position inconfortable. Une fois certaine qu'elle ne risquait rien, Rosanna s'approcha.

« On ne vous veut aucun mal. Calmez-vous. » dit-elle en _wraith_ d'un ton apaisant mais ferme.

L'alien continua à se débattre, jurant et délirant en allemand.

« On est venus pour vous sortir de là. Pour vous ramener à la maison, mais le temps presse. » poursuivit-elle dans la même langue.

Il se figea enfin.

« Vous parlez ma langue... comment ? »

Avec un sourire, elle désigna sa tempe. Le regard de l'alien s'agrandit de surprise alors qu'il comprenait enfin, se tordant le cou pour regarder Markus.

« C'est impossible. » murmura-t-il au traqueur qui le relâcha avant d'arracher d'une griffe le médaillon à sa chair, se révélant à nouveau sous sa véritable apparence.

« Comment ? »

Rosanna aurait juré que le _wraith_ luttait pour ne pas pleurer de joie.

« Plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut sortir d'ici. Vous pouvez marcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les deux aliens lui jetèrent un regard signifiant « et c'est toi qui dis ça ?! » et elle roula des yeux.

« Il nous faut la clé de l'ascenseur. » déclara-t-elle, laissant Markus fouiller la momie de Zufferey pendant que l'autre se chargeait de transformer le garde en cadavre desséché avant de le fouiller à son tour.

Détournant le regard, elle préféra surveiller le couloir. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler éthique.

* * *

 **(1) Pour ceux qui ne parlent pas allemand ( tout comme moi d'ailleurs, merci à une lectrice bilingue qui m'as écrit ce dialogue) le wraith confond Rosanna avec une certaine Anna, et demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ce que Rosanna ne sait pas. Puis en voyant Markus, il l'insulte (moitié allemande, moitié wraith) et lui dit qu'il veut le tuer.**

 **Pour la traduction exacte, je vous recommande google, il sera plus précis que moi.**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Pour ceux qui comme moi ne lisent ni ne parlent pas l'allemand, j'ai ajouté une note de pieds de page au chapitre précédent avec une vague traduction.**

 **Merci d'ailleurs à Moonshadow-phantom pour avoir écrit ce dialogue pour moi!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Au final, elle n'était pas restée dans son fauteuil bien longtemps. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'était ouvert sur une demi-douzaine de gardes armés de tasers, Markus l'avait ramassée comme une poupée de chiffon tandis que l'autre alien se servait de sa chaise comme d'un projectile improvisé qui força les gardes à se jeter de côté. Le traqueur la balança sur son dos, auquel elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal, soudain transformée en sac à dos humain, et il se jeta à la suite de son congénère en rugissant. Il y eut un affrontement pas si bref, durant lequel elle parvint tout de même à retourner d'une seule main une arme pointée sur elle contre son propriétaire, puis ils furent dans l'ascenseur tout leurs ennemis à terre, et Markus tournait frénétiquement la clé dans la serrure de commande, sans aucun résultat.

« Ils ont dû bloquer l'ascenseur ! » paniqua-t-elle, horrifiée que l'idée ne l'ait pas traversée plus tôt.

« Alors on va voir si vos films d'action ont un soupçon de vérité. » siffla Markus, commençant à tâter le plafond à la recherche d'une trappe, qu'il découvrit fermée par un solide boulon - qui sauta à son premier coup de poing.

L'autre _wraith_ se hissa le premier, offrant au passage à Rosanna une vue imprenable sur son fessier, étonnamment musclé pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer des mois voire des années immobile, et sur un tatouage de style très militaire années cinquante dans son dos, et le bref éclair d'intérêt qu'elle ressentit suffit à faire gronder Markus qui, avec un regard mauvais à l'adresse de son congénère, la hissa sans peine par l'étroite ouverture, laissant son soudainement rival la soutenir pendant qu'il grimpait, un peu plus difficilement à cause de sa carrure bien plus imposante.

Passage guère facilité par un des gardes qui, s'étant réveillé, avait tenté de l'assommer en lui tasant la jambe, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres de là.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois en haut, Markus referma la trappe, et pour faire bonne mesure, plia une barre de métal au-dessus afin de la bloquer.

« Bon, et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, fixant les petites diodes rougeâtres qui brillait de loin en loin dans le long boyau obscur.

« Maintenant, on grimpe. » répondit son compagnon, la réinstallant dans son dos.

L'autre _wraith_ s'approcha du câble de l'ascenseur, mais avec un grondement mauvais, Markus le repoussa, retirant ses bottes qu'il abandonna là avant de saisir l'épais filin de métal et de commencer à grimper à grands mouvements mesurés.

« Markus, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qui lui arriverait si elle lâchait prise ou si son compagnon glissait.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, mais on n'en a pas d'autre. » gronda-t-il télépathiquement, économisant son souffle.

Elle acquiesça, préférant fermer les yeux et ne se concentrer que sur ses bras, déjà douloureux à force de soutenir presque tout son poids, ses jambes trop atrophiées pour faire plus que vaguement la stabiliser. Il lui sembla avoir fermé les yeux depuis des heures, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la même obscurité percée de quelques lumignons rouges lui faisait face. Elle n'osa pas regarder en bas.

« Faites qu'on s'en sorte ! Faites qu'on s'en sorte ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de prier, lançant son appel vers ces entités secrètes qui, elle en avait la conviction, se servaient d'eux.

Les minutes s'égrainaient et la respiration des deux _wraiths_ se faisait de plus en plus pesante, puis Markus glissa une première fois, lui arrachant un cri et s'ouvrant les mains et les pieds sur le câble. Elle sentait tout son corps trembler sous l'effort, et il glissa une seconde fois, cette fois suffisamment longtemps pour entrer en collision avec l'autre alien qui dégringola de presque deux mètres avant de parvenir à se rattraper.

« Il faut qu'on s'arrête. » gémit-elle alors qu'elle tentait de raffermir sa prise sur le cou de Markus sans l'étrangler.

Deux grondements acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

Avisant une porte un peu plus haut, elle la désigna du menton même si personne ne pouvait la voir, trop instable pour le faire de la main.

«Heu... en dessous, ça va si je vous appelle Alexander ? »

Un sifflement mauvais lui répondit.

Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à devine le nom du _wraith_. Il allait donc devoir s'en contenter.

« On va monter jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à hauteur de la porte. Vous pensez pouvoir l'ouvrir? Markus n'aura qu'à redescendre un peu et vous pourrez tous les deux vous reposer. »

« Je vais essayer .» gronda l'alien alors que le traqueur se remettait péniblement en branle.

Les quelques trois mètres les séparant de la porte semblèrent être des kilomètres, puis il leur fallut encore attendre le long moment que mit l'ancien prisonnier à calculer son saut, puis à bondir contre la porte avant de la forcer avec difficulté. A peine ce dernier avait-il pris pied sur l'étage que des bruits de combat résonnèrent. Avec un grondement mauvais, Markus se laissa glisser, et dans le même mouvement, tel un Tarzan fou, il se jeta dans le vide, atterrissant avec grâce à l'extrême limite du palier, lui arrachant un cri de peur.

Il fit un pas, la laissant appuyée à côté de la porte, ses jambes flageolantes la portant à peine, pour se jeter dans une nouvelle rixe -avec une fougue insoupçonnable après l'effort fourni-, contre une bonne dizaine de gardes cette fois, dont la moitié au moins n'hésitèrent pas à faire usage des pistolets qu'ils possédaient contrairement à leurs collègues décédés, la forçant à se jeter à terre.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'illuminèrent d'étincelles sous les balles, puis les chargeurs furent vides, et les malheureux eurent à faire face à deux représentants prêts à tout pour survivre de la pire race de prédateurs que l'humanité ait jamais connu.

Moins d'une minute après leur arrivée sur l'étage, tout était fini. Un bruit sourd lui fit dresser l'oreille. A la fois la pire nouvelle possible, et peut-être leur seule échappatoire.

« L'ascenseur, ils l'ont remis en marche ! » hurla-t-elle.

D'une pensée, elle transmit son plan à Markus qui, d'une course de grand félin, se rua sur les deux caméras filmant le couloir pour les détruire. Après une hésitation, Alexander - à qui il avait sans doute transmis le plan - se jeta dans la cage d'ascenseur, disparaissant dans l'obscurité pour reparaître après quelques secondes, accroché au câble.

Markus la ramassa, la réinstallant sur son dos deux secondes à peine avant de bondir. Le choc faillit lui faire lâcher prise et alors que ses mains moites glissaient sur le cuir du manteau, une puissante poigne griffue la maintint en place, tandis qu'il s'accrochait d'une seule main au filin, ravalant un grondement de douleur tandis que les fibres de métal arrachaient une fois de plus sa peau.

Jamais elle ne s'était rendue compte de la vitesse ahurissante d'un ascenseur avant ce jour.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, la cabine s'arrêta afin de permettre à ses passagers de descendre à l'étage auquel ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire un carnage, fort heureusement pas avant qu'eux, presque vingt étages plus haut, ne voient le sommet de la cage.

Sans les attendre, Alexander bondit une fois de plus, forçant la porte, déchirant l'obscurité de la chaude lumière dorée du premier étage de la clinique.

Un coup de feu retentit, et il rugit de douleur avant de s'élancer en avant, laissant le champ libre à Markus qui bondit, commençant à courir à moitié à quatre pattes sous un déluge de balles. L'une d'entre elle érafla l'épaule de la jeune femme, mais par miracle, aucune ne la toucha vraiment durant le bref laps de temps qu'ils passèrent dans les couloirs de la clinique avant de plonger par une fenêtre en verre blindé fraîchement brisée par Alexander - avec le renfort d'un chargeur entier de pistolet et du crâne du propriétaire de ladite arme.

Le froid de la nuit d'été et le silence paisible de la Riviera vaudoise la frappèrent de plein fouet alors qu'ils remontaient vers le jardin en friche où était caché le _Jumper_.

Le traqueur la largua sans cérémonie dans le fauteuil du pilote, certain que sa condition ne l'empêcherait pas d'user du contrôle mental de l'appareil, avant de précipitamment retourner vers la baie arrière, prêt à y recevoir tout ennemi trop inconscient pour ne pas avoir encore abandonné la poursuite.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient occultés et en sécurité sur une orbite haute.

Ses oreilles bourdonnait encore de la fièvre des combats, mais rassurée, elle enclencha l'autopilote et fit pivoter le siège en prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rosanna Gady et voici Markus Lanthian. »

« Lanthian ? » demanda l'alien un peu perplexe sans pour autant se détendre.

« Lanthian est une adjonction récente afin de lui conférer une identité humaine. Je suppose que vous comprenez. D'ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas que l'on vous appelle Alexander von Rosenwald, comment doit-on vous appeler ? »

« Markus est aussi un nom humain.» gronda le _wraith_ en retour, esquivant sa question comme elle s'y attendait.

« Oui, quelqu'un le lui a donné il y a longtemps et il a choisi de le faire sien. Et vous, comment voulez-vous que l'on vous appelle ? » répliqua-t-elle, ignorant le grondement grincheux du traqueur.

« Quelle importance, choisissez le nom qui vous plaît. Vous ne pourriez pas comprendre ce qu'un nom signifie vraiment pour nous. »

Elle rit. Elle l'aimait déjà bien, celui-là.

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez que je vous nomme ? Alors je vous appellerai Vitas'reyn. Avec comme composante la résilience de l'iratus, la couleur magnifique de vos yeux, et ce petit air de musique année cinquante qui me tourne dans la tête depuis que j'ai aperçu votre tatouage dans le dos. » déclara-t-elle.

« Vous ? Comment ? » bafouilla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
Elle rit à nouveau.

« C'est une longue histoire. Ce nom vous convient-il ? »

Le _wraith_ hocha lentement de la tête, ni acquiescement ni dénégation.

« Je m'appelle Rel'kym de Gelkamalle. » déclara-t-il ensuite à mi-voix. Comme si dire son nom lui faisait mal.

« Markus de Silla, au service d'Atlantis. » répondit le traqueur d'un ton grave, pendant que Rosanna fouillait dans sa mémoire.

Gelkamalle. Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

« Atlantis ?! Comment est-ce possible ? La guerre... » maugréa Rel'kym, semblant finalement remarquer qu'il était à bord d'un _Jumper_.

« Les Anciens ont perdu la guerre il y a bien longtemps. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? »

« On a gagné la guerre ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Oui, il y a dix mille ans. » répondit-elle, à son tour perplexe.

« Dix mille ans ? Non, c'est impossible. Je n'ai pas pu dormir pendant dix millénaires dans le caisson de stase conçu par les Terriens, il n'aurait pas résisté ! »

« Ah, je vous confirme, vous n'avez pas dormi tout ce temps ! Comment êtes-vous arrivé sur Terre ? »

Le _wraith_ se rembrunit.  
« J'ai déserté... J'ai trahi ma reine. Pendant toutes ces années, je me suis dit que c'était ma juste punition que de m'être crashé sur cette planète, si lointaine qu'aucun _wraith_ ne l'approchait jamais. Et maintenant, vous me dites que tout cela s'est passé il y a dix mille ans... »

Elle acquiesça, compatissante.

« Attendez, comment avez-vous pu vous crasher sur Terre ? Les combats étaient dans la galaxie de Pégase ! » demanda-t-elle subitement.

« Je l'ignore. J'attaquais avec mon escadrille un des vaisseaux de la flotte d'Albertus quand il y eut une grande explosion. J'ai été soufflé, mon _Dart_ a été endommagé, et quand j'ai pu reprendre le contrôle, je plongeais dans l'atmosphère de cette planète. Jusqu'à ce soir, l'Esprit a été pour moi un tombeau silencieux, et j'ai tenté de survivre dans ce monde, avec l'espoir de pouvoir revenir chez moi pour supplier ma reine de m'accorder son pardon et de me permettre d'être recyclé au sein de ma ruche. »

Markus, qui avait écouté avec attention, la tête penchée de côté, se laissa lourdement tomber sur une banquette.

« La flotte d'Albertus ? Vous avez dit être un traître ? Vous faisiez partie de ces _wraiths_ qui ont suivi Delleb dans un assaut suicidaire ? »

Le _wraith_ opina du chef.

« Si cela peut vous consoler, c'est votre assaut qui nous a permis de remporter la guerre. Moins d'un an plus tard, les Anciens submergeaient Atlantis et se repliaient ici, sur Terre. »

« Mais c'était il y a dix mille ans ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« En 2013, année terrienne. » répondit-elle.

« Donc je suis ici depuis même pas un siècle. Comment est-ce possible ? »  
« Voyage temporel ? » suggéra l'artiste.

« Mais les Lanthiens n'avaient pas une telle technologie, non ? » demanda l'alien, soudain inquiet.

« Ils avaient des prototypes. J'ai entendu des histoires. Ça n'a visiblement jamais été mis au point, mais on sait qu'à la fin de la guerre, ils mettaient un peu tout et n'importe quoi à bord de leurs vaisseaux, dans l'espoir que ça leur permette de vous repousser un peu plus longtemps. Donc peut-être qu'un des vaisseaux d'Albertus avait un générateur temporel ou dieu sait quoi à bord, et... » avança-t-elle.

L'alien hocha la tête, l'air hagard.

« Et ma reine ? » demanda-t-il après de longues secondes de silence.

Incapable de répondre, elle se tourna vers Markus.

« Gelkamalle... Ce nom ne me dit rien, mais bien peu de reines ayant combattu durant la Grande Guerre ont survécu. Il est certain qu'elle ne vit plus aujourd'hui, mais j'ignore son destin. Peut-être que Delleb en saurait plus.» suggéra Markus.

« Delleb est encore en vie ? »

« En vie et plus teigneuse que jamais ! » répondit joyeusement la jeune femme.

Rel'kym se leva, feulant, rapidement imité par Markus, prêt à la protéger.

« On se calme les gars. Delleb est une vieille teigne, et c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Honnêtement, si dans tout l'univers il y a une reine que je respecte, c'est bien elle, alors on se calme. D'accord ? »

Rel'kym se rassit lentement, semblant osciller entre l'incrédulité et l'outrage, bientôt imité par Markus.

« Vous avez compris que nous sommes votre seul espoir de retourner chez vous ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ hocha brièvement la tête avec un feulement dépité.

Satisfaite, elle se remit aux commandes.

« On va rentrer, vous trouver des vrais vêtements sans trous, et je vais appeler Schmid et Reinard. Il est temps de mettre fin aux agissements de Diesbach-Mercier. »

« Rosanna, tu es certaine que ce soit une bonne idée ? » demanda Markus.

« De les empêcher de nuire ? Certainement. Plus vite on rentre, plus vite... on rentre.» maugréa-t-elle, à court de jeux de mots.

Un vague grondement du traqueur lui répondit.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas plus heureux ? Ils venaient de survivre à une de leurs plus folles mésaventures et elle avait retrouvé ses jambes, ou presque.


	31. Chapitre 30

Comme il était impossible de cacher le wraith dans leur appartement de la banlieue lausannoise, ils étaient revenus à la ferme après avoir ramassé tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile au dit appartement.

Pendant que Markus, avec une méfiance maniaque montait la garde devant la salle de bain dans laquelle Rel'kym semblait essayer de se noyer sous la douche, elle appela le brigadier Schmid. Il était presque deux heures du matin, mais ce n'était pas ce genre de détails qui allaient l'arrêter. Après une attente de presque quinze minutes, elle eut enfin le militaire au bout du fil.

« Brigadier Schmid, ici Rosanna Gady, j'ai de nouveaux éléments capitaux pour vous. Pourriez-vous venir chez moi dans les plus brefs délais ? » demanda-t-elle, n'attendant même pas une réponse pour raccrocher. Autant tout de suite commencer à mener la danse. Calculant rapidement que le brigadier ne pourrait pas être là avant au moins deux heures, elle patienta avec une tasse thé et une tentative d'habiller Rel'kym avec les vêtements de Markus, bien trop grands pour lui. Au final le wraith se retrouva vêtu d'un de ses jeans, et d'un T-shirt de Markus qui pendait un peu misérablement sur ses épaules, et arracha à l'ancien pilote une remarque sur la dégradation de la qualité des tissus depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Les deux heures écoulée, elle pria Markus d'emmener Rel'kym au Jumper caché dans sa clairière et elle recommença son manège avec le Dr Reinard, demandant à ce qu'il la mette en contact direct avec Cheyenne moutain, où il était la fin d'après-midi. En un temps record, elle eut le Général Landry au bout du fil.

« Bonjour Général, ici Rosanna Gady. J'ai de nombreux éléments qui devraient vous intéresser, entre autre à propos d'un sérieux problème de taupe au sein du SGC et de divers artefact aliens aux mains de civils. Pourriez-vous m'envoyez quelqu'un de compétant et suffisamment accrédité, je vous prie ? Voici mes coordonnées satellites pour la téléportation. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, à peine quinze minutes après son appel deux militaires américains se matérialisaient dans son salon. Peu désireuse de leur révéler tout de suite sa guérison miraculeuse, qui de toute manière ne l'était pas tant puisqu'elle ne tenait toujours pas debout, elle les accueillit depuis le fauteuil dans lequel Markus l'avait installée à leur arrivée.

Elle détailla l'homme et la femme qui s'étaient matérialisé.

« Bonjour, hum, colonel, capitaine. Il y a du thé chaud dans le thermos, faites comme chez vous. » les salua-t-elle en désignant la table basse et le canapé défoncé en face.

« Mme Gady, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la causette. Il paraît que vous avez des informations capitales. » grommela l'homme.

Elle scruta le badge du militaire.

« Bien entendu, colonel Davis, mais voyez-vous, vous êtes actuellement sur le territoire suisse, et même si je ne doute pas que nos représentants pardonneront facilement à votre gouvernement cette intrusion éclair, qui je n'en doute pas, n'as pas été annoncée, il n'est pas question que vous agissiez sans le consentement helvétique. »

Davis fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous que l'on fasse ? Si vous vouliez organiser un sommet, il était inutile de nous faire venir ainsi en urgence. »

« Pas de sommet, je vous rassure. J'apprécie une certaine discrétion, mais j'ai appelé quelqu'un. Dès qu'il sera arrivé, nous pourrons commencer. »

L'homme soupira, puis résigné, se versa une tasse. La femme fit la moue.

«Capitaine...Sharpe, il y a une machine à moka dans le placard à côté de la cuisinière. Le café est dans la boîte rouge. » indiqua l'artiste, la faisant rougir.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas, vous êtes sûre ? »

« Je connais l'addiction des militaires pour le café. Pardonnez moi de ne pas vous le préparer moi-même. »

La femme acquiesça et disparu à la cuisine.

Markus rentra bientôt, son arrivée crispant sensiblement les deux militaires, ce qui sembla le ravir, puisqu'il passa le quart d'heure suivant à les fixer avec un air vaguement sadique depuis le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Rosanna ne put s'empêche d'admirer la performance du wraith, qui malgré une apparence parfaitement humaine, s'arrangeait pour dégager une dangereuse aura de prédateur.

Finalement le crissement des pneus d'une jeep dans la cours mirent fin à l'attente, et dans une envolée des pans de son manteaux, Markus se réanima pour aller ouvrir, s'enfonçant comme une ombre dans le couloir obscur.

Le brigadier Schmid, suivi de deux militaire en tenue complète entrèrent bientôt.

Voyant la moustache de l'officier se gonfler de colère alors qu'il avisait les deux militaires américains, Rosanna toussota tout en se demandant où le wraith avait une fois de plus disparu.

« Merci d'être si vite venu, Brigadier Schmid. Laissez moi vous présenter le colonel Davis et le capitaine Sharpe, du Stargate command. Je leur ai demandé de venir, afin qu'ils puissent apporter leur précieuse expertise à toute cette opération. » déclara-t-elle en français, inquiétant les deux américains qui ne la comprenaient pas. Elle se tourna ensuite vers eux, changeant pour l'anglais.

« Voici le brigadier Schmid. Il est à la tête d'un service chargé de tout les problèmes... particuliers que pourrait rencontrer notre pays. Votre appuis lui sera plus que précieux. » présenta-t-elle.

L'intéressé se racla la gorge.

« Mme Gady, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, je me permet de vous rappeler que vous n'avez aucunement le pouvoir de convoquer ainsi l'armée selon votre bon vouloir, ou de faire entrer illégalement des ressortissants d'autres nationalités...surtout pas les membres d'une force armée. » gronda-t-il glacial, son accent allemand ressortant encore plus sous le coup de la colère.

Elle sourit, croisant les mains sur ses genoux.  
« Ah vraiment ? Pourtant, c'est précisément ce que je viens de faire. Je vous rappelle Brigadier, que je vous apporte mon aide par pure bonne volonté. Les accords passé avec notre gouvernement et le SGC me garantissent une certaine immunité jusqu'à mon retour dans Pégase et si je n'ai pas l'intention d'en abuser plus que de raison, je vais néanmoins me permettre de froisser vos égo de militaires si je juge cela nécessaire pour la sécurité du plus grand nombre, car rassurez-vous, eux non plus n'apprécient guère la manière dont je les ais convoqués. » susurra-t-elle, un peu trop satisfaite.

Elle sourit aux deux intéressés qui n'avait à nouveau rien compris de sa tirade en français.

« Au fait, parlez-vous anglais, brigadier ? »

L'homme serra les poings semblant tenter de se contrôler.

« Un peu. » maugréa-t-il avec un accent encore pire.

« Parfait, nous parlerons donc à présents dans la langue de Shakespeare pour le confort de nos invités des Amériques. » conclut-elle alors que Markus se glissait à nouveau dans la pièce, parfaitement silencieux.

Elle leur parla ensuite de Diesbach-Mercier, de la fondation près du lac de Lugano, du sarcophage, des différents artefacts qu'elle avait dû analyser, des fuites manifestes au SGC, de Meyer et même de Henri Mercier, elle leur parla du sous-sol secret et de l'artefact lotus, mais du bunker et de Rel'kym, elle n'en toucha pas un mot, ses propos semblant suffisamment terrifier ses interlocuteurs.

Lorsque enfin elle se tût, le silence retomba sur la pièce, troublé seulement sur un bruit de succion très satisfait de Markus qui sirotait une tasse de thé, depuis longtemps froid, en les observant avec délectation depuis son coin.

Elle leur sourit, ravalant un bâillement. Il était presque l'aube et la nuit avait été pour le moins mouvementée.

« Colonel Davis, capitaine Sharpe, je suppose que vous désirez vous entretenir avec vos supérieur. Mon atelier à l'étage est à votre disposition. Markus vas vous montrer le chemin. »

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard, acquiescèrent puis quittèrent la pièce.

Schmid allait objecter, mais elle le coupa d'un geste de la main. Une fois certaine qu'ils ne risquaient plus d'être entendu, elle se tourna vers lui, murmurant dans la langue de Molière.

« Je désirais les éloigner. J'ai trouvé le baron. Nos accords tiennent toujours ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme pâlit, puis rougit.

« Il est ici ? L'alien ?»

Elle hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! Il est dangereux ! »

« Pas plus que Markus. »

Le regard de Schmid lui dit tout ce qu'il en pensait.

« Peu importe vos considérations sur sa dangerosité. Il est sous ma protection. Nos accords tiennent-ils toujours ? »

« Et si ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Il y aura des morts. »

Le brigadier fronça les sourcils devant son sourire serein.

« C'est une menace ? »

« Non, une simple constations. Si je peux le protéger, je peux le contrôler et faire en sorte qu'il n'y aie pas de nouvelles disparitions tragiques dans les bas-fonds de nos grandes villes... »

« Sous notre contrôle, il ne sera pas non plus un problème. » nota le militaire à mi-voix.

« C'est vrai...mais je ferais en sorte que chacun personnes concernée sache que si vos scientifiques ne pourront jamais étudier toutes ces merveilles aliens auquel le SGC vous empêche d'accéder c'est à cause de vous, que si aucun programme spatial helvétique ne voit jamais le jour, c'est à cause de vous. Que si la suisse reste un petit pays de banque et de montagnes au lieu de devenir un leader technologique mondial, c'est à cause de vous et ça, vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher, à moins d'être prêt à sacrifier toute l'humanité. »

Une grosse veine s'était mise à palpiter sur la tempe du militaire.

Elle jouait un jeux dangereux, et elle s'en rendait à présent compte, ça la rendait heureuse, euphorique même. Risquer sa peau, bluffer, et jongler avec des choses qui la dépassaient complètement. C'était malsain, mais rien ne la faisait se sentir plus vivante.

« Mais je vais vous dire ce qui vas se passer si vous m'aidez à faire en sorte que le SGC ne le trouve jamais. J'aurais une dette envers vous. Il aura une dette envers vous et je ferais en sorte que toutes les bonnes personnes sachent que vous êtes un homme de confiance. Les wraiths sont des êtres honorables. Il n'est pas impossible qu'il vous offre un peu de son immortalité. Que feriez-vous avec une seconde jeunesse et votre nom en tête d'un des plus gros succès de notre histoire ? »

Elle savait qu'elle lui vendait à peu de chose près du vent, mais cela importait peu. Il fallait juste qu'il y croie.

Elle attendit patiemment.

« Soit. Mais si un des deux aliens ne serait-ce que blesse quelqu'un, notre accord ne tient plus. »

« A ce propos... »

.

Au final, les choses s'étaient déroulée à peu près comme elle l'avait voulu. Davis et Sharpe étaient repartis après avoir promis à Schmid de lui envoyer une délégation d'expert par des voies plus officielles. Le brigadier avait accepté de passer sur les morts inévitablement causées par leur mission nocturne, et après avoir exigé de rencontrer le wraith, que Markus était allé chercher, avait passé près d'une heure à l'interroger en allemand, une langue qu'ils maîtrisaient parfaitement tout les deux, les laissant pour une fois sur la touche. Finalement, le brigadier avait semblé satisfait des promesses de Rel'kym et des explications vaseuses de la jeune femme sur sa capacité à alimenter plusieurs wraiths par dons, et il était repartis, après leur avoir signalé que l'alien pouvait rester, mais qu'il avait interdiction de sortir de la propriété ou de se montrer à qui que ce soit, qu'il devrait porter une balise sous cutanée et que deux militaires monteraient en permanence la garde devant la ferme. Garde qu'elle parvint à délocaliser à l'autre bout de la cours, ce qui leur donnait un peu plus d'intimité, et surtout bien plus de possibilités pour Markus d'entrer et de sortir par derrière avec des chargements encombrants et parfois vivants sans être vu.


	32. Chapitre 31

**Mon disque dur externe est mort, et avec lui, huit chapitres d'** ** _Au-delà des étoiles_** **et de** ** _Par-delà le destin_** **que je vais devoir réécrire, soit plus de vingt pages.**

 **Comme malheureusement mes études me demandent beaucoup de temps, et que je dois refaire tout cela, jusqu'à nouvel avis, je vais continuer à publier deux fois par semaine, un chapitre d'ADE le mardi et un de** ** _Par-delà le destin_** **le samedi. Désolée. J'espère avoir réussi à rattraper ça d'ici une ou deux semaines.**

 **Cependant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Plus le temps passait, plus il détestait l'autre wraith. Rosanna avait insisté pour qu'il continue à sortir régulièrement pour aller « travailler », tenter de passer cette aberration qu'était le permis de conduire, ou simplement se promener dans la forêt afin que les militaires plantés devant la porte s'habituent à ses allées et venues. Il comprenait sa logique, mais la première fois qu'il était rentré dans une maison embaumant le ragoût seulement pour découvrir que ce maudit pilote savait non seulement cuisiner mais qu'en plus, selon les mots mêmes de Rosanna, il était talentueux, il lui avait fallu toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge._

 _Puis il y avait eu les discussions sur des livres auxquels il ne comprenait rien, et les biscuits à la cannelle. Et ce sale insecte avait reçu les vêtements commandés par catalogue pour lui. Et au lieu de porter des vêtements qui au moins ne le mettaient pas trop en valeur, il s'était pavané en pantalon de toile et chemise impeccablement repassée, parvenant à exalter l'élégance du style humain avec un raffinement tout alien, étrangeté gracieuse renforcée dès qu'il le put par ses cheveux qu'il avait coiffés d'une raie de côté - en une exécution parfaite de ce que Rosanna lui avait expliqué être la coiffure typique des hommes convenables du siècle passé._

 _A deux reprises déjà, alors que son humaine dormait, il avait plaqué un peu plus durement que nécessaire le pilote contre un mur, lui rappelant d'un feulement mauvais qui était le dominant, ce qui n'avait semblé avoir que très modérément d'effet puisque cela ne l'avait en rien empêché de continuer sa mascarade humaine auprès de sa compagne, qui y répondait avec moult sourires et compliments sur son talent ou sa politesse._

 _Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Rel'kym, ayant soi-disant aidé autrefois d'autres humains à récupérer de blessures de guerre, aidait chaque jour Rosanna dans sa rééducation, massant ses jambes endolories et l'encourageant de mille flatteries, ça avait été la goutte de trop, et il l'avait balancé par la fenêtre de l'atelier, l'envoyant s'écraser un étage plus bas dans la cour devant deux militaires terrorisés, avant de lui bondir dessus avec un rugissement meurtrier, sourd aux suppliques de sa compagne._

 _A genoux sur sa proie, il eut le plaisir de sentir sa mâchoire se briser avant que le coup de butoir télépathique de Rosanna ne le coupe net._

 _« Ça suffit ! Tous les deux ! » hurla-t-elle, lourdement appuyée au cadre de la vitre brisée, un gros livre d'art à la main, prête à le lancer en cas de nécessité._

 _« Ne t'en mêle pas, Rosanna, c'est un problème de mâles. » gronda-t-il en réponse, avant de coller un coup de poing sur le nez du pilote qui venait de lui cracher une dent arrachée en plein visage._

 _Il y eut un bruit sourd alors que le livre lui heurtait le dos sans lui faire le moindre dommage, et il vit sa compagne s'éloigner de la fenêtre en jurant alors que les deux militaires, indécis, braquaient leurs armes sur eux sans oser faire feu._

 _Avec une force contrôlée, il frappait encore et encore, blessant et brisant des os à son adversaire sans jamais mettre ses jours en danger. Après tout, il ne voulait pas le tuer, simplement lui enseigner sa juste place._

 _Puis il y eut un bruit assourdissant alors qu'une balle se fichait dans la terre à côté de lui, et il releva la tête, cherchant du regard son ennemi. Il allait se jeter sur l'impudent qui avait osé ouvrir le feu sur lui lorsque une tige d'alu s'abattit devant lui, barrière dérisoire qui l'interloqua suffisamment pour l'arrêter momentanément. Au bout de la barre, qui était en fait une béquille, il découvrit Rosanna, appuyée de tout son poids sur la seconde, à bout de souffle et l'air furieuse._

 _« Markus, dedans, tout de suite ! » parvint-elle à cracher d'un ton glacial qui lui donna des frissons._

 _Avec un dernier regard mauvais à son congénère qui tentait péniblement de se redresser, et un feulement haineux aux deux gardes humains, il rentra, alors que celle qu'il avait cru être sa compagne tombait à genoux au chevet de l'autre mâle, une répugnante note inquiète dans la voix alors qu'elle lui offrait sa force vitale pour l'aider à régénérer._

 _._

 _Il fixait obstinément la forêt et les montagnes au loin depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine lorsqu'elle entra, claquant la porte derrière elle._

 _« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » gronda-t-elle, se laissant tomber derrière la vieille table en formica._

 _« Je n'ai fait que rappeler à ce... profiteur quelle est sa place. » siffla-t-il, la voix vibrante de rage._

 _Rosanna eut un rire cynique._

 _« Mais de quoi tu parles, Markus ? Tu l'as démoli! C'est indigne de toi ! » demanda-t-elle outrée._

 _Avec un grondement hargneux, il se retourna, frappant du plat des mains sur la table, la faisant sursauter._

 _« Ne m'insulte pas ! Je suis un_ wraith _! Tout comme lui ! J'ai essayé d'être civilisé, de faire à la manière humaine, mais même si cette raclure adore jouer à l'humain, au final, il n'y a que notre manière qu'il comprenne. »_

 _« Mais de quoi tu parles, Markus ? » Cette fois, il y avait une sincère incompréhension dans sa voix._

 _« Je suis un alpha. Je suis un reproducteur. Je ne vais pas laisser la première larve anémiée me prendre ma place. Même si je ne suis que traqueur, j'ai mon honneur. » souffla-t-il, croisant les bras d'un air fier._

 _Rosanna le fixa en clignant des yeux, la bouche entrouverte, puis elle la referma, déglutit, et se passa une main sur le visage pour en repousser les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux._

 _« Tu es jaloux ?! De Rel'kym ?! »_

 _« Moi, jaloux ? Pas du tout ! Je ne fais qu'affirmer mon bon droit ! »_

 _« Tu es jaloux ! Mais genre, vraiment jaloux ! » affirma-t-elle, incrédule._

 _Il se sentit verdir, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser sa colère._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé._

 _Il se releva, espérant que les quelques pas qu'il pouvait faire entre la porte et l'évier empêcheraient une soudaine vague de frustration de le submerger._

 _Il sentit l'esprit de Rosanna se tendre vers lui, mais il ne lui répondit pas. S'il lui ouvrait maintenant son esprit, elle sentirait combien il était faible au fond. Combien ce ridicule affrontement l'avait déstabilisé, et alors, il aurait beau tuer l'autre mâle, il l'aurait perdue._

 _« Markus, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle de ce ton doux qu'elle utilisait à chaque fois qu'il était fâché, comme s'il était quelque fauve à apprivoiser._

 _Il eut envie de la gifler pour lui enlever ce petit sourire plein d'inquiétude et de compassion, mais se planta à la place les griffes dans la paume._

 _« Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »_

 _Elle voulait savoir ? Soit. Il allait le lui dire._

 _Avec un soupir crispé, il se força à s'arrêter, planté au milieu de la cuisine carrelée._

 _« Je vais te dire ce qui ne va pas, Rosanna. Je t'ai suivie sur ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, dans cette galaxie qui n'est pas la mienne. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de frères de ruche, de maison ou de lieu que je puisse appeler chez moi, et pourtant, à peine toutes ces choses que j'avais toujours désirée à ma portée, je les ai abandonnées pour toi. Pour te suivre. Ici. Pour que tu puisses retrouver les tiens, retrouver aussi ce que je venais de gagner. Tout ça pour quoi ? Ils ne veulent pas de toi, ils te rejettent, te renient ! Mais ça ne t'a pas suffi, non ! Il a fallu que tu restes. Pour les autres hybrides. Ça je peux comprendre. Ils sont tes frères et sœurs de sang et tu veux les aider. Je t'ai aidée à les trouver. Je t'ai aussi aidée à trouver ton géniteur. Mais ça ne t'a pas suffi. Il a fallu que l'on reste, pour trouver ce... parasite. Je t'ai aidée, une fois de plus et tu as eu un accident. Et soudain... » Sa voix se brisa, et il serra les poings avec un grondement furieux, incapable de soutenir le regard désolé de l'humaine._

 _Serrant les mâchoires, il se força à respirer à fond._

 _« Si tu désires me remplacer par ce... truc, dis-le moi en face. Ne m'humilie pas en me gardant sous ta coupe pour que je n'aille pas tuer de vos précieux Terriens. Je ne le ferai pas, quoi que tu puisses penser de ma bestialité. Je suis un_ wraith _, j'ai mon honneur et je suis fidèle à ma reine, Elisabeth Weir, maîtresse d'Atlantis, qui pas plus que toi ne désirerait que je nuise inutilement à ses semblables.» déclama-t-il, presque fier d'avoir été capable de vocaliser tant de mots sans faillir._

 _Une fois encore, il sentit l'esprit de l'humaine à l'orée du sien, grattant avec insistance._

 _« Oh, Markus... Comment as-tu pu croire que je veuille te remplacer par Rel'kym, ou par qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs ? »_

 _« Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui dire combien il cuisine bien, combien il est élégant, tu le laisses te toucher ! »_

 _Elle eut un petit hoquet incrédule._

 _« Mais... Markus ! J'aurais fait pareil avec n'importe qui d'autre. Pendant des décennies, il a été traité comme un sujet d'expérience, un objet, un bien de valeur sans sentiments ni émotions. Pendant des décennies, il a été seul, sans espoir de s'en sortir. Toi plus que tout autre, tu devrais le comprendre ! Tu ne l'entends pas la nuit lorsqu'il se réveille en hurlant de terreur ou en sanglots, appelant cette Anna ? Tu ne vois pas les fantômes qui le hantent lorsqu'il passe des heures à fixer le néant par la fenêtre ? Oui, je suis gentille avec lui. Oui, je lui fais des compliments. Oui, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il se sente bienvenu, désiré et utile ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, enfin ! »_

 _Il sentit la colère refluer, remplacée par une peur viscérale qui le dégoûtait._

 _« Alors pourquoi, depuis des mois, c'est à peine si tu me jettes un regard quand je reviens, même si je suis parti pendant des jours ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir plus d'importance qu'un drone à tes yeux, alors même que j'ai été à tes côtés à chaque instant, faisant jour après jour pour toi toutes ces choses humiliantes à peine dignes d'un esclave ? Jouant cette... mascarade ! » s'exclama-t-il, arrachant d'un grand geste le collier pour le jeter sur la table devant elle._

 _Dans le silence presque surnaturel, sa respiration haletante lui parut être un ouragan._

 _Rosanna ramassa lentement le pendentif, le serrant compulsivement dans ses mains._

 _« S'il te plaît... Markus. Ouvre-moi ton esprit.» supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix._

 _Il refusa. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner, pas encore, et il savait que s'il la laissait entrer, toute sa colère s'envolerait._

 _Le silence retomba, bientôt perturbé par un nouveau son. De petits reniflements pitoyables. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour localiser l'origine du bruit. Rosanna qui pleurait, serrant le pendentif contre sa poitrine. Il l'avait déjà vue pleurer, mais pas ainsi. Pas de cette manière misérable d'enfant perdu. Pas avec cet air de petite chose miteuse et faible. Il en fut pris au dépourvu._

 _« Je suis désolée... Désolée... Markus... je suis désolée... » hoqueta-t-elle tout bas._

 _Une part de son âme lui hurlait de se précipiter vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la rassurer. L'autre de s'éloigner de cette chose pitoyable qui larmoyait dans son coin._

 _« Je suis désolée... je t'ai négligé... et le pire... le pire... c'est que je m'en suis rendue compte... Je me disais toujours... demain... demain je lui parle... mais c'était jamais le moment... Oh, Markus ! Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... »_

 _« Tu t'en es rendu compte ? » gronda-t-il._

 _Elle opina du chef, s'essuyant le nez, n'osant pas le regarder en face._

 _Il eut un grondement sinistre._

 _« Mais à quoi bon, n'est-ce pas ? Markus sera toujours là demain ! Markus est un gentil toutou. Un molosse domestique. Il obéit et attend ! N'est-ce pas ? » cracha-t-il avec une fureur qui le surprit._

 _« Je suis désolée... »_

 _Il se redressa, dégoûté. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle ne le voyait pas ainsi. Qu'il n'était pas un chien. Il lui aurait tout pardonné. Il voulait lui pardonner. Mais ça, cette confirmation muette, il ne pouvait pas._

 _Sans un mot, il tourna les talons, sourd aux petits appels suppliants de la femelle._

 _Il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui._


	33. Chapitre 32

_Il avait rapidement guéri de ses blessures grâce à l'énergie offerte par l'humaine. Le traqueur était parti longtemps auparavant, claquant la porte si fort qu'il en avait brisé un des carreaux, et ce n'était que de longues minutes plus tard, alors que l'humaine ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie, qu'il s'était prudemment aventuré hors de la pièce qu'ils lui avaient désigné comme la sienne._

 _Il l'avait trouvée roulée en boule dans un coin de la cuisine, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine secouée de sanglots étranglés._

 _Pendant un instant, pour lui, elle n'avait plus été Rosanna Gady, la Terrienne qui l'avait sauvé, mais Anna Engelmann, l'enfant juive à laquelle, dans un élan de folie, il s'était attaché dans une autre vie, lorsqu'il était Alexander von Rosenwald, officier de la SS au service du Führer, as de la Luftwaffe et baron très courtisé malgré son visage toujours dissimulé derrière un masque d'argent. Durant une seconde, elle avait été la larve humaine pour laquelle il s'était laissé condamner à l'enfer des camps de concentration. Puis l'illusion s'était rompue, et il était resté seul dans cette cuisine vétuste, avec une humaine en larmes et ses propres regrets. Les regrets étaient de vieux amis tenaces. Avec un soupir, il s'accroupit devant elle._

 _« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur._

 _La femme leva le nez, n'ayant visiblement pas réalisé qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle le fixa un instant entre ses larmes, puis avec un demi-sourire et un reniflement humide, secoua la tête._

 _« Merci, Rel'kym. Il me faut juste un peu de temps seule. Ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas. »_

 _Hochant la tête, il se releva souplement, et sous le regard perplexe de la femme, sortit des placards une casserole, du lait et une plaque de chocolat, et commença à s'affairer._

 _« Vous savez, Rosanna Gady, j'ai eu une fille, autrefois. Enfin, c'est ce que disaient les papiers qui la déclaraient officiellement comme ma fille adoptive. Elle vous ressemblait un peu. Une vraie tête de mule. Je lui disais de ne pas se faire remarquer, et elle, elle sortait dans la rue en chantant et en dansant. Je lui disais qu'elle devait rester dedans pour sa propre sécurité, et elle fuguait ! Mais elle avait bon cœur. Bon cœur et l'esprit vif. A l'époque, je jouais souvent du violon. J'ai découvert cet instrument peu de temps après mon arrivée sur cette planète, et j'ai tout de suite été séduit par sa sonorité. Et sa maîtrise a été un excellent défi pour moi. Souvent, elle m'écoutait, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil,_ Beethoven _, son chat, endormi sur les genoux. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que la journée, quand je n'étais pas là, elle s'entraînait sur le piano du grand salon, avec des partitions qu'un de mes hommes lui avait procuré en douce. Un jour, je jouais, comme de coutume, et elle s'est glissée sur le banc, aussi silencieuse qu'un Alzerin. Soudain, il y avait ces notes magnifiques qui emplissait le salon, grimpant à l'assaut du plafond d'acajou, glissant sur le sol de marbre et rebondissant sur les bibliothèques, en un accord parfait à ma mélodie. Ce jour-là, j'ai compris ce qu'était véritablement la musique. Ce qu'était la vraie beauté, et le vrai bonheur. » expliqua-t-il, surveillant le lait sur le feu tout en hachant le chocolat avec un grand couteau._

 _La femme ne pleurait plus. Comme Anna, qui avait toujours oublié ses peines lorsqu'il lui racontait une histoire._

 _L'humaine lui jeta un drôle de regard mouillé assorti d'un petit sourire tremblant._

 _« Vous deviez être un père formidable.» murmura-t-elle._

 _La lame du couteau ripa, lui entaillant l'index. Il n'y prêta aucune attention._

 _« Un bon père sait ce que deviennent ses enfants, non ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle est devenue ? »_

 _Il soupira et se remit au travail, baissant le feu._

 _« Malheureusement, non. J'ai bien essayé de la retrouver après... le camp, mais je n'ai jamais plus entendu parler d'une Anna Engelmann ou d'une Anna von Rosenwald. »_

 _« Je peux peut-être vous aider ? »_

 _Il sourit. Gentille petite humaine. Une minute plus tôt, elle était en larmes, et à présent la voici prête à l'aider._

 _« Que pourriez-vous faire ? C'était il y a si longtemps... Il ne doit plus rester aucune trace et, même si elle avait survécu, elle serait aujourd'hui une vieille femme. Une vieille femme qui a sans doute mieux à faire que de se soucier du SS qui l'a sauvée des crématoires pour se distraire. »_

 _Il entendit les pieds de la table grincer alors qu'elle s'appuyait dessus pour se relever. Le chocolat chaud prêt, il se retourna et l'aida à s'installer sur la chaise avant de lui fourrer la tasse dans les mains._

 _Elle prit le temps de boire une gorgée puis, visiblement ragaillardie, se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur._

 _« Rel'kym, vous ne nous connaissez pas ! On vous a retrouvé alors qu'on n'avait qu'une vieille photo ! Je suis sûre que Mar... »_

 _Elle se tut brusquement, tentant de contenir un sanglot._

 _Il la fixa avec bonté, attendant qu'elle vienne à bout de son conflit intérieur, ce qu'elle fit en posant brutalement la tasse sur la table, faisant gicler du liquide sur le revêtement d'un bleu passé._

 _« J'ai vraiment merdé pour le coup ! Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, Rel'kym. Vous voulez bien m'aider ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement furieuse contre elle-même._

 _« Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous assister, Rosanna Gady. Je vous suis infiniment redevable, après tout. »_

 _Tout en s'essuyant farouchement le visage, elle lui lança un regard empli de reconnaissance._

 _« Super ! Vous pourriez m'aider à monter à l'étage ? Il faut que je me change. »_

 _Avec un sourire, il la souleva, calant son épaule sous son bras pour soutenir la majorité de son poids._

 _._

Elle avait envisagé de prendre le _Jumper_ , mais si elle voulait que Markus l'écoute, si elle voulait avoir une chance de rattraper les choses, ce n'était pas le bonne méthode. Ce ne serait certainement pas en le coinçant avec un vaisseau lanthien comme du gibier traqué qu'elle allait le convaincre de l'écouter.

Il avait bien essayé de dissimuler ses traces, mais il était furieux et perdu, et elle avait eu le meilleur professeur possible. Le pister avait été aisé, mais sans Rel'kym pour la soutenir, jamais elle n'aurait pu remonter la longue trace qui s'enfonçait pas monts et par vaux hors de tout sentier.

Il leur fallut six heures pour parcourir ce qu'elle aurait fait autrefois en moins de deux heures, et alors que l'après-midi se transformait en soir, ils l'avaient trouvé. Rel'kym s'était délicatement dégagé, reculant doucement tout en lui faisant signe d'avancer et elle avait clopiné en direction de la forme prostrée sur une roche, harpie étrange dans la sylve trop silencieuse.

« Markus ? »

Le _wraith_ ne bougea pas. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, priant pour que ses jambes veuillent bien la porter assez longtemps.

« Markus, je suis désolée. Tu as raison. Je t'ai négligé. J'ai été égoïste et je t'ai négligé. J'ai pensé au bien-être de Rel'kym, et au mien. A celui de tout le monde sauf au tien en fait. » s'excusa-t-elle, faisant toujours face au dos obstinément tourné de l'alien.

Sentant que ses muscles encore à moitié atrophiés ne la porteraient pas plus longtemps, elle se laissa lourdement tomber au sol.

« J'aimerais qu'on rentre à la maison... et je ne veux pas te perdre... »  
« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre. »

« Tu veux bien me pardonner alors ? » demanda-t-elle, emplie d'espoir.

Le _wraith_ se releva lentement, fluidement, s'approchant d'elle, jusqu'à la dominer de toute sa hauteur, la forçant à se dévisser le cou pour le regarder en face.

« Non, je ne te pardonne pas, mais je veux bien te donner une chance de me prouver la sincérité de tes paroles. » déclara-t-il, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle la prit avec gratitude. C'était moins qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais plus qu'elle n'osait espérer.

« Alors rentrons, on a des bagages à préparer. »

.

Elle avait essayé de tenir parole et avait immédiatement appelé le Dr Reinard pour demander leur départ dans les plus brefs délais. En vain. En tant que seuls véritables témoins à charge dans le procès très secret contre Diesbach-Mercier, ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Pas avant qu'un jugement ne soit rendu. Pas avant qu'ils n'aient trouvé des responsables pour toute cette histoire. Si officiellement, les tribunaux suisses étaient saisis de l'affaire, les Etats-Unis étaient pour le moins présents, fort désireux de faire tomber des têtes afin de réparer - du moins en apparence - le fiasco des fuites au sein d'un de leurs projets les plus secrets.

Alors, ils avaient attendu. Témoigné, juré, témoigné encore et juré davantage.

Elle avait repris contact avec les autres hybrides, leur avait expliqué la situation, bien plus honnêtement que ne le lui permettaient les monticules de documents qu'elle avait signé.

Elle avait un agenda, des plans, et ces papiers allaient à leur encontre. Alors elle leur avait parlé de Rel'kym, et du retard de leur départ, et leur avait expliqué la situation du _wraith_.

Elle leur avait surtout expliqué qu'une fois qu'elle serait repartie avec Markus, il serait seul pendant plusieurs semaines. Il était certes capable de se nourrir par lui-même, mais il y aurait des morts dans la région, et alors le gouvernement ne pourrait plus l'ignorer. Elle leur parla des expériences qu'il avait subies, appuyant sur le laboratoire inconnu et effrayant un peu plus lourdement, tirant sur une corde qu'elle savait sensible en chacun d'entre eux. Et elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Certains avaient accepté de le rencontrer. Alors, ils l'avaient fait sortir en douce. Ça n'avait pas été très compliqué. Depuis le temps, la surveillance des gardes s'était ramollie. Elle y avait veillé. En demandant aux deux aliens de se disputer bien bruyamment, ce qui ne leur avait pas été trop difficile. Il y avait eu un peu de casse, mais le résultat était là. Les gardes n'étaient plus très attentifs. Ils s'étaient, sans s'en rendre compte, habitués à l'idée que si Rel'kym sortait, ce ne serait qu'en vol plané par une fenêtre, ou par la porte, mais rugissant de rage. Rien de suffisamment discret pour que la lecture d'un magazine ou une petite sieste les empêche de s'en apercevoir.

Retirer l'implant dans le bras du _wraith_ avait pris trente secondes et ils l'avaient réimplanté dans le bras de Markus, puis alors que le traqueur restait à la maison, garantissant que le traceur bougerait de temps à autre, ils s'étaient glissé jusqu'au _Jumper_ , puis jusqu'au refuge caché dans les bois que Jacky, l'employé des télécommunications, avait loué tout spécialement pour l'occasion.

Ils étaient une demi-douzaine, en comptant les parents de Vicky, qui leur avait mené la vie dure depuis des jours pour qu'ils acceptent de l'emmener, allant jusqu'à hanter leurs rêves.

Certaine qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle avait posé le _Jumper_ juste devant la cabane avant de le désocculter sous leurs regards médusés. Jacky avait fondu en larmes, sa grande silhouette secouée de gros sanglots alors que ce qu'il voyait depuis des années dans ses rêves devenait réalité sous ses yeux, puis Rel'kym était sorti du petit vaisseau, avançant très lentement, les mains bien en vue, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas les effrayer.

Ça avait duré deux secondes, puis le _wraith_ s'était figé, hoquetant de surprise, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, comme elle le devina lorsque la petite Vicky se détacha du rang pour venir lui serrer la main, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le grand alien s'agenouilla gravement, inclinant la tête devant l'enfant avant de se relever avec élégance.

Et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Quoi qu'il en soit. Parce que l'enfant qui ne parlait pas, celle qui n'était qu'émotions et sensations, celle qui lisait au cœur même des âmes avait accepté le grand alien qu'elle-même avait retrouvé comme elle les avaient retrouvés eux, leur permettant d'enfin comprendre leur destin. Parce que comme elle avait découvert Markus sans aucun a priori et avait su voir en lui l'être sensible, eux, bien que sachant ce qu'étaient les _wraiths_ , ne pouvaient pas relier les atrocités qu'ils leur en avait dit avec l'étrange gentleman qu'était Rel'kym. Et puis parce que, comme elle se languissait de Pégase, ils retrouvaient en lui quelque chose de cette saveur étrange qui les avait toujours hanté, héritage d'un sang inhumain et ancestral.

Ils avaient discuté, Rel'kym démontrant tout l'art de la conversation courtoise acquis dans les cercles de la bonnes société allemande d'antan, et elle était repartie avec la promesse de quatre d'entre eux qu'ils feraient de leur mieux pour sustenter et veiller sur le _wraith_ en son absence.

Ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire : sauver son couple.


	34. Chapitre 33

_Rosanna faisait de réels efforts, il ne pouvait le nier. Elle lui demandait son avis sur tout et sur rien ou presque. S'il entrait dans la pièce, elle s'interrompait systématiquement, pour au moins échanger quelques paroles avec lui. Elle lui montrait qu'il était important. Qu'elle tenait à lui. Et pourtant, c'était comme s'ils s'éloignaient encore plus et encore plus vite parce que la colère sourde qui dormait en lui se teintait de plus en plus d'un genre de répugnance dédaigneuse, dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Et malgré de nombreuses nuits passées à y réfléchir, il ne trouvait toujours aucune solution._

 _Une nuit, alors qu'il hantait le corps de ferme plongé dans l'obscurité, allant et venant en silence d'une pièce à l'autre, il faillit rentrer dans Rel'kym qui descendait l'escalier._

 _« Que faites-vous là ? » siffla-t-il télépathiquement, agacé d'avoir été coupé dans ses ruminations._

 _« La sérénité nécessaire au sommeil ou à la méditation me fuit. Je descendais me préparer du café. »_

 _Le pilote lui jeta un coup d'œil critique._

 _« Vous semblez aussi en avoir bien besoin. Je puis vous en préparer si vous le désirez. »_

 _« Je n'aime pas ce breuvage. Il est trop amer. »_

 _« C'est que vous n'avez jamais goûté un café viennois. »_

 _« Non, je n'ai testé que le café des soldats d'Atlantis. »_

 _Rel'kym pouffa._

 _« Donc du café américain. Les humains ont une expression qui le définit parfaitement. « C'est du jus de chaussette. » La première fois qu'ils ont essayé de m'en faire boire, j'ai cru qu'on tentait de m'empoisonner. Essayez le café viennois et vous pourrez ensuite dire en toute connaissance de cause si vous aimez ou non cette boisson. »_

 _Il hésita un instant, puis acquiesça. Ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait actuellement mieux à faire._

 _Sans même prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière de la cuisine, seulement éclairé de la lueur de la lune passant par les fenêtres, Rel'kym se mit au travail, sortant une casserole pour y faire réchauffer du lait et l'étrange théière appelée moka servant à préparer du café._

 _Il sortit encore le cacao, le sucre, deux tasses et un fouet de cuisine avec lequel il commença à vigoureusement battre le lait. Rapidement la pièce s'emplit d'un arôme riche et chaleureux._

 _« Ceci est un art que nous avons perdu, j'en suis convaincu.» nota le pilote, vérifiant la consistance de sa mousse de lait avant de recommencer à la fouetter._

 _« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

 _« De la cuisine, voyons. Les_ wraiths _ont un odorat infiniment plus fin que les humains. Nous sommes physiquement faits pour la cuisine gastronomique. »_

 _« Pourquoi s'en soucier ? On n'en a pas besoin. »_

 _« Mais justement ! La grande cuisine est par essence inutile. Elle n'est qu'arômes, plaisir et virtuosité. Il faut des décennies aux grands chefs humains pour atteindre les sommets. Ils ne peuvent y rester que peu de temps avant que la mort ne les emporte, mais nous ? Des siècles, des millénaires pour perfectionner cet art, et des sens sur-aiguisés pour nous y aider... Pourquoi ne pas cuisiner et déguster ces merveilles juste pour le plaisir de leur existence ? » demanda-t-il, lui tendant une tasse à présent emplie du breuvage crémeux artistiquement saupoudré de cacao._

 _Il le porta à ses lèvres, seulement pour être interrompu d'un geste impérieux du pilote._

 _« Pas comme ça, voyons ! D'abord, on l'observe. Sa texture, sa couleur, sa présentation, ensuite on le sent. Comment sont les arômes. Sucrés ? Amers ? Piquants ? Quelles notes transparaissent ? Odeurs de sous-bois, de soleil, ou peut-être d'océan ? » expliqua Rel'kym, levant sa propre tasse dans un rayon de lune avant de la humer profondément._

 _Avec un grondement guère convaincu, Markus fit de même. La texture ne lui inspirait rien, mais sous l'odeur initiale - mélange de lait doucereux et de café amer - il sentit les arômes dont son congénère parlait._

 _Une vague odeur de foin, trahissant l'alimentation des vaches qui avaient fourni l'élixir blanc, et quelque chose de tannique, qui lui rappela les jungles acides de certaines planètes de sa galaxie natale.  
Le pilote, qui l'avait observé avec attention, sourit et leva sa tasse en un genre de salut._

 _« Maintenant, on le savoure. On prend le temps d'en sentir toutes les saveurs. Lentement, tranquillement.» dit-il avant d'illustrer son propos, agitant la main en petits cercles pour bien lui signifier qu'il le dégustait lentement._

 _Avec méfiance, il l'imita. La boisson n'avait en rien l'amertume presque acide du café des militaires atlantes. C'était doux, rond et juste vaguement amer sur les bords. Comme un angle défini dans un nuage tiède. Il en prit une seconde gorgée, cherchant les saveurs liées aux odeurs qu'il avait perçues plus tôt. Il n'y parvint pas exactement, mais distingua des goûts qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier._

 _« Reconnaître les arômes, cela s'apprend. Je ne suis moi-même qu'un novice dans le domaine. » nota Rel'kym tout en s'asseyant élégamment à la table._

 _Il le rejoignit._

 _Sa tasse était déjà plus qu'à moitié vide lorsqu'il brisa télépathiquement le silence._

 _« Pourquoi me montrer ça et ensuite avouer que vous êtes un novice ? Pour m'humilier ? »_

 _Rel'kym rit tout bas._

 _« Non. Contrairement à ce que vous vous entêtez à penser, je ne suis pas votre ennemi, Markus. Je viens de passer presque un siècle sans entendre personne dans l'Esprit. Nous n'avons rien en commun mais je n'ai vraiment pas le luxe de me permettre d'être mesquin. Je veux rentrer chez moi, mais apparemment, ma ruche n'existe plus. Peut-être même plus aucun de mes frères n'est-il en vie. Je serais un idiot en cherchant à faire du seul autre_ wraith _de cette galaxie mon ennemi. Vous êtes mon ticket de retour dans Pégase, mais au-delà de ça, je suis simplement heureux de ne plus être totalement seul sur cette planète. Et honnêtement, je préférerais que votre esprit sois moins torturé. »_

 _« Navré de déranger votre petit confort, Rel'kym.» persifla-t-il._

 _L'intéressé gronda, cynique._

 _« Mon confort est tout relatif. Je suis enfermé ici, à attendre le bon vouloir d'une poignée d'humains, hanté par des souvenirs qu'il me tarde d'oublier. Ici, sur Terre, j'ai fait des choses qui me hanteront pour les siècles à venir. Ce n'est pas agréable d'avoir des images qui défilent derrières les paupières dès qu'on les ferme. J'ai fait des choix qu'en un sens, je regrette aujourd'hui. »_

 _« On a tous de mauvais souvenirs. »  
« C'est vrai, mais je ne parle pas des souvenirs de guerre, ou du premier humain que j'ai tué. Je parle de ceux qui font mal. Comme un coup au cœur à chaque fois, parce qu'on a perdu quelque chose de vraiment précieux. Quelque chose que notre race, de coutume, ne connaît pas. Vous savez de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Il hocha la tête. Oui, il savait._

 _« Qu'essayez-vous de dire ? Que j'ai tort d'avoir pris Rosanna comme compagne ? »_

 _Rel'kym sourit en coin._

 _« Je ne suis pas bien placé pour juger puisque je me suis débrouillé pour légalement adopter une petite humaine. J'essaie juste de vous mettre en garde. Vous risquez de bientôt être dans la même situation que moi. »_

 _Il attendit que le pilote poursuive._

 _Ce dernier fixa sa tasse à présent vide une seconde ou deux, puis releva la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux._

 _« Je ne sais pas comment les choses se font à présent, mais à mon époque... il y a dix mille ans... l'honneur était une chose sacrée. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Rosanna et vous. J'ai une lourde dette à votre encontre et, à la lumière que tout ce que j'ai vécu ici, sur Terre, il est clair que le lien unique qui vous unit est un présent précieux qui mérite d'être préservé. Si je puis vous y aider, je le ferai de toute mon âme. »_

 _Même en étant traqueur, même en étant paria, il ne pouvait passer à côté de la solennité des propos de son congénère._

 _Il acquiesça lentement._

 _« Oui, ce qui nous unit mérite d'être sauvé, mais je ne sais pas comment. » avoua-t-il tout bas._

 _Rel'kym se releva, ramassant leurs deux tasses._

 _« Mais c'est évident, voyons. Par l'amour.» pouffa ce dernier._

 _Le traqueur montra les dents, grondant tout bas._

 _« Comme si je n'avais pas déjà essayé, sombre crétin ! Mais malgré tous mes sentiments pour Rosanna, je n'arrive pas à ne plus lui en vouloir. »_

 _Avec un sourire exaspérant, Rel'kym ramassa la moka et la casserole contenant encore un peu de mousse de lait._

 _« Je passerai sur l'insulte, mais c'est normal que ça ne marche pas. Regardez. Ça, ce sont vos sentiments...» expliqua-t-il en désignant la moka, «...et ça, ceux de Rosanna Gady. », ajouta-t-il en levant la casserole. « Et les deux tasses, là, sont vous deux. Ici à gauche, Rosanna... » poursuivit-il, versant moitié café, moitié lait, « et là, c'est vous.» acheva-t-il en ne versant que du lait jusqu'à mi-hauteur._

 _« Je ne suis pas une tasse ! » protesta-t-il._

 _« Non, et ça, ce n'est pas un café viennois. Il manque la moitié des ingrédients. C'est trop doux, trop mousseux.» répliqua Rel'kym, goûtant le lait avec une moue répugnée._

 _« Ces propos n'ont aucun sens, pilote. »_

 _« Bien sûr que si. Votre relation est un café viennois que vous partagez à deux et actuellement, elle ne fonctionne pas, parce que vous, vous n'avez que du lait. »_

 _« JE NE COMPRENDS RIEN. »_

 _Rel'kym soupira._

 _« Rosanna vous aime, mais elle sait aussi s'aimer, pas vous. »_

 _« J'aime Rosanna. »  
« Oui, mais pas vous-même. »_

 _La réponse le prit de court. Il réfléchit longuement avant d'y répliquer._

 _« Je suis fier d'être_ wraith _. Je suis fier d'être Ouman'shii et je suis fier d'être son compagnon. »_

 _« Mais vous n'êtes pas fier d'être Markus Lanthian d'Atlantis. » nota Rel'kym._

 _Il réfléchit encore. Non, il ne l'était pas. Il n'en avait aucune raison._

 _« Les humains savent très bien faire des choses qui les rendent fiers d'eux-mêmes. Nous, moins. Vous devriez vous trouver des loisirs, Markus. »_

 _« Loisirs ? Ces choses oiseuses que les humains font quand ils ne travaillent pas ? »_

 _« Exactement. Des choses qui ne sont pas pour la ruche, par pour les... Ouman'shiis, par pour Rosanna. Juste pour vous. Pour personne d'autre. »_

 _« Parce que vous en avez, vous, des « loisirs » ? »_

 _« Actuellement plus guère, mais avant, oui. Quand j'avais un violon, j'en jouais, et je vous ai déjà parlé de la cuisine. Je cuisinais souvent juste pour moi... et c'est vrai, aussi pour Anna. Mais avant tout pour moi. Pour le plaisir de savoir que les délicieux parfums qui emplissaient la maison étaient de mon fait. »_

 _« Cuisiner et jouer d'un instrument terrien, ça vous suffit pour être heureux ? »_

 _« Non, mais ça m'a permis de tenir quand on m'a pris tout le reste. Parce que même s'il n'y avait plus aucun des miens ici, moi, j'étais toujours là et, comme auparavant je veillais sur ma ruche, j'ai appris à veiller sur moi-même. »_

 _Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, mais au moins, la suggestion de Rel'kym avait-elle le mérite d'exister._

 _« Mais je ne sais pas jouer d'un instrument, et la cuisine... j'ai un peu essayé, mais définitivement, ça ne me rend pas heureux. »_

 _« Cherchez. Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit que cette planète pour découvrir quel est votre hobby. Essayez un peu de tout, vous finirez bien par trouver. »_

 _._

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, ce fut pour découvrir le lit vide. Mais Markus était là, juste de l'autre côté du lien, et il la salua chaleureusement lorsqu'elle tendit son esprit vers lui.

« Où est-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A la bibliothèque. J'essaie de trouver des informations. »

« Hein ? Des informations sur quoi ? On a du nouveau ? »

L'esprit du _wraith_ scintilla d'un rire amusé.

« Non, calme-toi, ma douce compagne, ce sont des recherches personnelles. »

« Ah ? Sur quoi ? »

« La poterie, une pratique horticole appelée _ikebana_ , la lutte gréco-romaine, le travail du verre, et la programmation HTML. »

« Hein ?! »  
« La poterie est l'art du travail de l'argile... »  
« Je sais ce qu'est la poterie, Markus, mais pourquoi tu t'y intéresses ? »  
«Rel'kym m'a suggéré de tester de nouvelles activités. J'essaie de déterminer lesquelles pourraient me plaire. »

« Ah...euh... OK. Bonnes recherches alors. » répondit-elle, interdite. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

« Merci Rosanna. Bonne journée à toi. »

Toujours un peu perplexe, elle se leva, tombant sur Rel'kym en train de lire dans le salon.

« Bonjour, Rosanna Gady, la nuit a-t-elle été bonne ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour la saluer.

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Markus ? C'est vous qui lui avez conseillé la poterie ? »

Le _wraith_ verdit.

«Mmh... Pourquoi exactement avoir fait ça ? »

« Pour vous aider, Rosanna Gady. »

« Pardon ? »  
« Votre relation périclite, et je ne le désire pas. »

« Rel'kym, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, notre relation ne vous concerne pas. Et en quoi la poterie y changerait quoi que ce soit ? »

« La poterie précisément, je n'en sais rien, Mme Gady, mais Markus Lanthian a besoin d'avoir une existence propre. Les relations entre _wraiths_ et humains ne sont pas les mêmes que celles qui unissent les _wraiths_ d'une même ruche. Sur une ruche, le bonheur ne compte pas plus que l'individu, mais avec les humains... c'est différent. Il est quelqu'un à vos yeux. Il compte. Comme vous êtes importante pour vous-même. Ce qui est normal dans une telle relation. Mais il ne le sait pas. Il a besoin d'apprendre. Et pour cela, il faut qu'il apprenne à agir parfois juste pour lui. Alors, à nouveau, votre lien sera équilibré. »

Elle lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« Vous êtes sage, Rel'kym. »

« Merci, Rosanna Gady. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Je vois ça. J'espère que vous avez raison.» conclut-elle, tournant les talons pour aller se préparer du thé.

.

Markus avait terrifié bon nombre de professeurs de yoga, de jardinage ou de curling, pour finalement se décider pour une poignée d'activités qui lui allaient parfaitement.

Il avait rejoint un club de kyūdō (1) au sein duquel sa force et sa capacité de concentration eurent tôt fait de faire oublier ses manières rudes et peu avenantes. Parallèlement, ayant obtenu un permis de port d'arme dans le cadre de son travail de garde-chasse, il se mit à la chasse au gros gibier, rentrant plus souvent avec une prise à la nuque brisée qu'avec un animal au cuir percé de balles (2). Inspiré par un reportage sur les Vikings, dont il se mit à étudier les coutumes et traditions, il commença à expérimenter avec le cuir, les bois et les os de ses proies, tentant inlassablement de façonner des perles ou divers objets avec tandis qu'elle tentait d'écouler la viande par tous les moyens possibles - amis, vagues connaissances, boucheries et même soupes populaires.

* * *

(1) Tir à l'arc japonais, dont le but est tant la perfection du geste que le calme de l'esprit.

(2) En Suisse, la chasse à l'arc est illégale, tout comme la chasse à courre. En revanche, rien n'est dit sur la chasse à mains nues...


	35. Chapitre 34

Cela faisait une année qu'ils étaient sur Terre. Trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Il ne restait au menaçant décompte qu'elle avait elle-même lancé que quatre mois et demi. Une éternité, et pourtant juste un instant. La palette de matériel qu'elle avait préparée des mois plutôt était déjà partie pour Cheyenne Mountain depuis longtemps, peut-être était-elle même déjà à bord du _Dédale_. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle attendait. Markus attendait. Tout ceux qui désiraient tenter de se reconstruire une vie loin de la Terre attendaient, et le procès n'en finissait pas. Avec Markus, elle avait déjà témoigné une bonne dizaine de fois, racontant encore et encore la même histoire, sans que cela ne semble avoir le moindre effet concret.

Finalement, un jugement fut rendu. Un jugement qui ne lui convenait absolument pas. Une poignée de scientifiques et Meyer furent les seuls condamnés, bien que ce dernier se soit débrouillé pour disparaître quelque part en Asie du Sud-Est avant même le début du procès. Cela sembla satisfaire la délégation américaine, composée de l'ambassadeur et d'une poignée de militaires du SGC, qui avaient apparemment découvert non pas la, mais les taupes en leur sein.

Cela leur convenait peut-être, mais pas à elle, ni aux deux _wraiths_. Une fois de plus, Henri Mercier s'en sortait d'un claquement de doigts, se cachant derrière son armée d'avocats, tout comme le reste des pontes de Diesbach-Mercier. Et Meyer, même jugé coupable et renié par ses anciens patrons, était parti pour couler des jours heureux dans un paradis tropical.

Sans doute que la multinationale était trop utile aux différents États pour risquer d'être jetée à bas par ces derniers, mais ils n'étaient pas un État, et elle ne pouvait refuser à Rel'kym son légitime droit de se voir vengé, à présent que les voies officielles avaient failli.

Ils ne pouvaient pas tuer tout le monde, et ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Mais Meyer, en disparaissant, s'était lui-même placé une cible sur le dos.

Rel'kym ne pouvait pas quitter la maison sans être repéré à moins que Markus ne mette l'implant, mais eux le pouvaient. Elle dut négocier durement, mais finalement, le pilote consentit à les laisser partir chasser l'homme, à condition que ce soit lui qui ait le droit d'exécuter la sentence. Ça leur convenait parfaitement.

En _Jumper_ , l'Asie du Sud-Est n'était qu'à une petite heure de vol, mais sans plus d'information, c'était une opération vouée à l'échec. Il leur fallait en savoir plus sur Meyer, et pour cela, elle ne doutait pas de connaître la bonne personne pour les mettre en contact avec un hacker compétent qui pourrait le pister. En plus, cela collait avec la suite de son plan.

.

« Bonjour, M. Mulenko. »

L'homme hurla, tombant à moitié de son lit, terrorisé.

« Ça vous arrive de sonner ? » grinça-t-il, en se redressant.

« La dernière fois, vous avez essayé de fuir par derrière. »

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » maugréa-t-il, jetant un regard torve au réveil dont les chiffres rouges indiquaient trois heure trente du matin.

« A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas vous trouver au lit. »  
« La nuit, je dors, contrairement à certains... » grommela le complotiste, enfilant un pantalon de sport avachi par dessus son caleçon.

« Vous me voulez quoi cette fois ? » ajouta-t-il se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

« Nous avons besoin d'un hacker, et je suis sûre que dans vos réseaux de paranos, il doit bien y en avoir un. »

Mulenko haussa un sourcil.

« Un hacker ? Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le baron, c'est ça ? »

« C'est pour une toute autre affaire, M. Mulenko. Nous avons besoin de retrouver quelqu'un qui a, disons... disparu. Un hacker devrait être capable de remonter sa piste numérique et nous dire où cette personne se cache. »

L'homme soupira, passant devant Markus pour aller s'asseoir derrière son écran avec un air résigné.

« Des secrets, encore et toujours des secrets. Est-ce qu'un jour, je saurai ce que vous tramez ? »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que cela vous plairait, M. Mulenko. »

« Je pense qu'au contraire, ça me plairait... Après tout, j'ai moi aussi découvert quelques éléments intéressant sur le baron von Rosenwald. »

« Comme ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Vous ne me dites rien, je ne vous dis rien. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour le retrouver.

« Soit. Vous avez un contact ? »

« Oui, oui... attendez deux secondes... » marmonna l'homme, visiblement déçu que son hameçon n'ait pas pris.

Les deux secondes s'étaient plutôt révélées être deux heures, mais au final ils avaient obtenu un numéro de téléphone arménien. Essayant de ne pas penser à combien elle allait payer de frais de roaming, Rosanna le composa.

La connexion s'établit, les bips de tonalité résonnant régulièrement. Elle allait raccrocher lorsque une voix masculine râpeuse retentit.

« Hello ? »

Mulenko l'avait prévenue que l'homme ne parlait pas français, aussi attaqua-t-elle directement en anglais.

« Bonjour, un ami commun... AlienLover378, vous a recommandé pour un travail. »

« Jê compran...mais Jê chuis menuchier, Madame. »

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à Mulenko qui articula silencieusement quelque chose. Se concentrant, elle tenta de lire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui... c'est parfait... je voudrais un...heu...tabouret à... quatre... non... cinq pieds ? »

Il y eut un bref silence au bout du fil.

« Ah, ouich, la comânde spéchiale. Vouch avez de quoi échrire ? »

« Hein ? Heu oui. »

L'homme lui donna une longue série de chiffres qu'elle nota scrupuleusement, puis raccrocha.

« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle au journaliste.

« L'adresse IP d'un site du _Dark Web_. »

« Ben, allez-y. »

« Et si c'est un piège et qu'il y a un virus dessus ? »

« Ce serait dommage pour vous. Allez-y, Boris Mulenko.» gronda Markus, qui jusque-là s'était fait oublier dans un coin.

L'homme sursauta un peu et s'empressa d'entrer l'adresse, qui menait visiblement à un genre de chat secret, avant de lui céder la place

Elle jeta un regard un peu indécis à Markus, puis à Mulenko.

Les deux haussèrent les épaules. Elle se retourna donc vers l'écran.

« Vous êtes là ? » écrivit-elle.

« 100 dollars. jared »

Elle se retourna vers Mulenko.

« C'est une adresse . Payez-le et il acceptera de vous parler. »

« Il a intérêt à être compétent votre hacker, sinon, vous allez me rembourser cette somme. »

« Il l'est, je vous le garantis. » grommela Mulenko, jetant un regard inquiet au vieux porte-monnaie usé jusqu'à la corde qui traînait sur la table basse.

Avec l'aide du complotiste, elle eut bientôt versé la somme.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'écran de Mulenko se troubla, le fond d'écran kitsch remplacé par un écran noir sur lequel défilait un seul mot en caractères verts : Jared.

« Que voulez-vous ? » vint le remplacer.

Elle allait écrire sa réponse, mais les mots changèrent encore.

« Parlez, je vous entends, et je vous vois. »

Elle se tourna vers Mulenko, qui fit la grimace.

« Il contrôle mon ordinateur. »

Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers l'écran, cherchant du regard la vieille webcam poisseuse.

« Nous cherchons quelqu'un. Il a fui quelque part en Asie du Sud-Est, et nous avons besoin d'une localisation aussi précise que possible. »

« 8000 dollars » indiqua l'écran.

« Je n'ai pas autant d'argent sous la main, mais on peut sans doute s'arranger. »

« Non », répondit l'écriture verte.

« Attendez ! Est-ce qu'avec une localisation précise, vous pouvez hacker un endroit ? »

Pendant de long instants, elle craignit qu'il ne soit parti.

« Oui... »

« Je suppose qu'avec des noms de personnes sur site, c'est encore plus facile ? »

« Oui... »

« J'ai cinq mille, maximum. Je vous paie, vous trouvez la personne que je cherche, et je vous donne les coordonnées et les noms de gens impliqués dans un projet qui ferait passer la Zone 51 pour des guignols. »

« Rosanna, tu ne vas pas faire ça ? » s'offusqua télépathiquement Markus.

« Les coordonnées d'abord.» insista l'écran.

Bien, le poisson était ferré.

« Si, je vais le faire. » répliqua-t-elle au _wraith_. « Alors le paiement après. » ajouta-t-elle à haute voix pour le hacker.

A nouveau rien ne bougea pendant un long moment.

« OK. »

« Bien. L'homme que je veux retrouver est un certain Ulrich Meyer. Il travaillait pour Diesbach-Mercier Pharmaceutics, et s'est enfui il y a quelques semaines en vidant précipitamment tous ses comptes. Est-ce que ça vous suffit, ou il vous faut plus d'informations ? »

« Ça suffira. Donnez-moi les coordonnées. »

Markus intervint télépathiquement.

« Rosanna ! »

« On leur expliquera... en quelque sorte. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

« Aucune idée, mais ça ira. »

Elle se recentra sur sa négociation en cours.

« Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, sous la base du NORAD. Personnel lié : général Jack O'Neill, brigadier Samantha Carter, Dr Daniel Jackson. »

Elle vit Mulenko ouvrir la bouche.  
« Oui, ce Jackson là.» soupira-t-elle avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers l'écran. « Je vous ai donné la première partie de notre accord. J'attends la vôtre. »

Un compte à rebours de cinq heures apparut à l'écran, puis celui-ci redevint normal.

« Bien, une fois encore, merci de votre aide. Nous reviendrons à l'heure et avec des croissants, profitez-en pour vous recoucher. » suggéra-t-elle à l'homme qui les regarda partir d'un air dubitatif, la tête visiblement si pleine de question qu'il ne parvenait à en formuler aucune.

.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Markus alors qu'ils redescendaient la rue.

« Je préviens le SGC, voyons. Je suis certaine qu'ils pourront tirer profit de cette histoire. »

Et elle ne s'y était pas trompée. En triturant un peu la vérité, elle eut tôt fait de leur vendre ça comme un malencontreux accident qu'ils pouvaient mettre à profit en laissant le hacker croire qu'il était rentré dans la base. Ils n'auraient alors qu'à lui laisser voir tout ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il voie pour avoir un excellent programme de désinformation à peu de frais.

Une petite sieste dans le _Jumper_ plus tard, il était déjà temps de retourner dans l'appartement obscur et vaguement puant de Mulenko.

L'homme les accueillit avec un mauvais café, et une suite de coordonnées GPS griffonnées sur un papier, qu'il refusa de leur donner.

« Il a pris contact il y a presque deux heures et comme je ne savais pas comment vous contacter... enfin, il dit qu'il ne peut pas faire mieux, et qu'il attend ses thunes... et que s'il ne les a pas dans une heure, il va me pourrir toute ma vie numérique. Vous allez payer, hein ? » demanda le journaliste, l'air méfiant.

« Boris. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais quand je dis que je vais faire quelque chose, je le fais. Aidez-moi à faire ce versement. »

Une fois le paiement parti, Mulenko lui tendit le papier.

« Je me suis permis de regarder. Ce sont les coordonnées de Hải Phòng, au Vietnam. Dans un quartier populaire. »

« Parfait. Merci beaucoup, M. Mulenko. Je vous en dois une. »

« Deux. Je vous ai déjà aidé avec le baron von Rosenwald. Vous m'en devez deux. »

« Non, le baron rembourse la nuisance que vous avez été pour moi et ma famille.»

« Vous m'avez torturé ! »  
« Juste un peu... »

« VOUS M'AVEZ TORTURÉ ! Ça ne vous suffit pas ?! » beugla l'homme, soudain blême.

« Bon d'accord, deux » concéda-t-elle, espérant le faire taire.

Il fulmina encore un peu mais ne hurla pas davantage, et ils en profitèrent pour partir. Le Vietnam les attendait.


	36. Chapitre 35

Hải Phòng était baigné dans une chaleur humide qui eut tôt fait de coller leurs vêtements à leur peau, mais ce n'était qu'une simple nuisance, tout comme les nuées de moustiques qui semblaient hanter la ville. Ils avaient un quartier où chercher. Un quartier guère touristique en plus. Ils pouvaient le localiser. Ils eurent un peu de mal à trouver des locaux anglophones, mais ensuite, ce fut facile de se faire indiquer la résidence du monsieur blanc. Quelques petits malins avaient bien essayé de leur extorquer de l'argent, mais Markus y avait vite mis bon ordre, et en moins de deux heures, ils étaient devant la pension de famille anonyme où se cachait Meyer. Elle n'eut aucune peine à convaincre la logeuse qu'elle était sa sœur morte d'inquiétude, et la femme les conduisit à la chambre qu'il occupait.

L'homme ouvrit la porte, une cigarette au bec et une chemise de grand prix à moitié déboutonnée sur les épaules, lui jeta un regard d'abord perplexe, puis horrifié, et blêmit.

« Bonjour, M. Meyer. Nous avions rendez-vous me semble-t-il. » le salua-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir et que Markus la contournait d'un pas preste pour l'attraper par le col.

L'homme tenta de se débattre, hurlant à pleins poumons, puis Markus lui colla une solide pichenette sur la tempe et il retomba mollement, évanoui.

La logeuse s'était enfuie, épouvantée, et elle l'entendait d'ici s'acharner sur un vieux téléphone à cadran. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle entra dans la chambre, ne mettant que cinq secondes à localiser la valise emplie de billets maladroitement dissimulée dans l'armoire.

Faisant signe au _wraith_ de la suivre, elle repartit en sens inverse, saisissant au hasard une épaisse liasse qu'elle posa sur le comptoir devant la femme qui tentait de se faire comprendre de la police. Cette dernière jeta un œil à l'argent, le regarda, regarda à nouveau les billets alors qu'elle lui faisait un petit geste encourageant, puis raccrocha lentement.

« On n'est jamais venus. Lui non plus. » articula soigneusement l'artiste.

« Aucun étranger blanc n'est venu dans ma pension depuis deux mois, Madame. » confirma la femme, faisant prestement disparaître les billets dans sa poche.

Elle acquiesça et tourna les talons.

Si quelqu'un trouva étrange de voir une femme aux cheveux bouclés avec une grosse valise noire suivie d'un géant blond portant un trentenaire inconscient, personne ne le montra, et ils retrouvèrent sans encombre l'abri du _Jumper_ dissimulé sur un terrain vague.

« Combien lui as-tu donné ? » demanda Markus, ligotant soigneusement Meyer à l'arrière tandis qu'elle les faisait décoller.

« Je ne sais pas. C'étaient des billets de cent dollars, alors peut-être cinq mille, six mille dollars. »

« C'est un gros montant ? »

« Oui, aux États-Unis, dont c'est la monnaie, c'est déjà une somme, alors dans un pays comme le Vietnam, c'est probablement ce qu'elle gagne en plusieurs mois. (1) »

« Pourquoi lui avoir donné autant ? »  
« Ce n'est pas mon argent, et j'avais d'autres soucis. »

Markus poussa un vague grognement d'acquiescement.

.

Ils étaient quelque part au-dessus de la Russie lorsque Meyer reprit conscience avec un gémissement.

« Vous êtes quoi ? » bafouilla-t-il, les fixant avec crainte.

« Pas tout à fait votre pire cauchemar, mais presque.» répondit-elle sans quitter son poste de pilotage.

« Le sarcophage a marché ? »

« Non, mais j'ai d'autres ressources. »

« On est où ? »

« A votre avis ? » gronda Markus, hargneux.

L'homme détailla les alentours.

« C'est... c'est un vaisseau ?! »

« En effet. » acquiesça-t-elle.  
« C'est un de ces... _Jumpers_ ? C'est le SGC qui vous envoie ? »

«Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous, mais non. »

« L'armée suisse ?! »

« Non plus. Personne n'est au courant pour vous. Officiellement, vous êtes toujours en fuite quelque part. »

Meyer pâlit alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'allait pas aller en prison.

« Qui alors ? »

« Vous le connaissez... et il a très, très envie de se venger pour tout ce qu'il a subi. »

Cette fois, l'homme devint gris, sous le sourire très satisfait de Markus.

« Le... le _wraith_ ?! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ! C'est un monstre ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire ! »

Elle enclencha le pilote automatique puis se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Si vous parlez de la douleur de la ponction, je sais très exactement ce que ça fait. Il n'y a pas pire souffrance, la brûlure de votre vie qui vous est arrachée, c'est... indescriptible. » siffla-t-elle, tirant sur son col pour découvrir ses cicatrices superposées. « Et si vous parlez du genre de tortures que peut infliger un _wraith_ pour se venger, j'en ai aussi une idée très claire. Ça ne va pas être beau, mais c'est entièrement de votre faute. Vous n'auriez pas dû lui faire subir tout ça... et vous n'auriez pas dû fuir... » murmura-t-elle, hochant la tête avec commisération.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça... vous ne pouvez pas... » supplia Meyer.

« Regardez donc. » asséna-t-elle froidement en se relevant.

« Non... pitié... non... Je ne veux pas mourir... Je vous en supplie... pitié... » commença-t-il à sangloter, alors qu'elle retournait à ses commandes.

.

 _L'humain supplia Rosanna encore quelques secondes, puis il se tourna vers lui, de la morve coulant de son nez._

 _« M. Lanthian, pitié. J'ai essayé d'aider votre femme... Je voulais qu'elle guérisse... Pitié, je ne mérite pas ça... »_

 _A son tour, il se pencha vers lui._

 _« Non, vous ne vouliez pas l'aider. Vous vouliez juste l'exploiter... comme vous avez exploité mon congénère... maintenant, c'est vous qui allez goûter à votre médecine, Ulrich Meyer. » lui susurra-t-il._

 _« Que... quoi ? Votre... ? Non, c'est impossible ! » gémit le mâle, une peur nouvelle au fond des yeux._

 _« Ne craignez rien. Je ne vous ferai rien. Vous n'êtes pas ma proie... »_

 _._

 _Il avait prévenu télépathiquement Rel'kym, et si ce dernier trépignait, empli d'une joie sadique, lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu soucieux. Il savait que Rosanna pouvait être froide - cruelle même - envers certains êtres vils, mais là, il ne sentait plus en son cœur le remord et la culpabilité qui avaient toujours teinté ces instants. Elle était sincèrement satisfaite d'offrir l'humain en réparation pour toutes les souffrances endurées par son congénère, et cela ne lui posait réellement plus aucun problème de morale._

 _Certain que Meyer n'irait nulle part, il se glissa dans le fauteuil du copilote et ferma la porte de la soute._

 _« Rosanna, ça va ? »_

 _« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tu es consciente que Rel'kym va le tuer ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Et ça ne te dérange pas ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _Il était rare qu'elle soit aussi peu loquace._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Des salauds comme lui, le monde en est rempli. Parce qu'ils ont de l'argent, du pouvoir, ils se fichent des lois. Ils se fichent de ce qui est bien ou mal. Ils savent que la justice ne peut rien contre eux. Ce n'est pas juste. »_

 _« Mais qui sommes-nous pour décider ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Elle lui jeta un étrange regard._

 _« Nous sommes ceux qui avons le pouvoir d'agir. Faire ce qui est juste ne veut pas toujours dire faire ce qui est légal. »_

 _« Mais cet humain mérite-t-il de mourir des mains d'un_ wraith _? »_

 _Elle le fixa à nouveau, longuement._

 _« Tu es de quel côté, Markus ? »_

 _« Du tien, mon douce humaine. Je veux juste être sûr que tu es bien consciente de la portée de tes actes. »_

 _Son regard se troubla un peu alors qu'elle réfléchissait._

 _« Meyer n'est pas le seul responsable, mais oui, il a du sang sur les mains... Celui de Rel'kym, celui de tous ces pauvres gens qui lui ont été donnés en pâture pour qu'il vole leur vie et la donne à de riches clients. »  
« Certains adorateurs condamnent aussi leurs semblables à cette fin. » nota-t-il._

 _« Oui, mais ils le font pour survivre. Lui, rien ne l'obligeait à faire tout ça. Il l'a fait par appât du gain. Dans Pégase, tous les adorateurs qu'on a capturés et qui se sont comportés ainsi ont été donnés en guise de dédommagement à leurs victimes. »_

 _« Tu as raison. » soupira-t-il._

 _Elle tendit une main, prenant la sienne._

 _« Markus. On rétablit un peu la balance. Juste un peu. Tellement d'autres méritent de partager son sort. »_

 _Il acquiesça, serrant sa main avec douceur._

 _« Tu as beaucoup changé, Rosanna. » constata-t-il._

 _« Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? »_

 _« Non, mais je dois faire mon deuil. »_

 _« Deuil ? »  
« De celle que tu as été. »_

 _Elle lui lança un coup d'œil alarmé._

 _Il ne put retenir un grognement amusé._

 _« Moi aussi, j'ai changé. Il faut juste qu'on réapprenne à... fonctionner ensemble avec les nouveaux nous. »_

 _Elle fit la moue._

 _« Tu trouve qu'on a tant changé que ça ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Oui ! Je conduis des voitures terriennes et tu es motivée à envoyer des gens au devant de tortures que tu sais brutales. C'est presque le monde à l'envers... »_

 _« Mmh, tu as peut-être raison. »_

 _«_ J'ai _raison .»_

 _._

 _Rel'kym les avait attendu. Une petite heure, ou toute une éternité. Le traqueur lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient l'enfermer à la cave, alors il avait préparé le terrain. Une chaise, des cordes solides, assez de chiffons pour empêcher le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche, plusieurs bâches pour éviter les projections, une pince trouvée dans l'atelier, deux tournevis, un couteau à moitié émoussé, un réchaud à gaz avec de l'eau, une boîte de clous et le marteau de circonstance. Les nazis lui avaient appris par le vécu des techniques de torture qu'aucun_ wraith _n'aurait pu imaginer, et il n'avait jamais pu se venger d'eux. Aujourd'hui, il allait prendre sa revanche un peu sur les longues séances d'interrogatoire, un peu sur le camp de concentration, un peu sur les atroces expériences de Mengele, et beaucoup sur les mois de souffrance passés dans le sous-sol de la clinique Vertbois._

 _Il allait prendre son temps. Tirer autant de souffrance que possible de cet humain. Que sa douleur fasse taire la sienne. Qu'elle apaise la peine et la colère qui couvaient au fond de son âme. Qu'elle lui rende la paix et le sommeil._

 _Ce serait bien. Après, tout irait mieux. Les voix qui le hantaient allaient se taire, rassasiées du sang de l'humain, et il allait pouvoir tourner cette page de son existence. Rentrer chez lui, redevenir un_ wraith _, reprendre une vie normale. Oui, tout irait mieux après._

* * *

 **(1) En 2017, le salaire moyen mensuel au Vietnam est de 150 dollars, elle a donc gagné à peu près trois ans de salaire en quelques secondes.**


	37. Chapitre 36

Deux jours. Ça avait duré deux jours et deux nuits. Au soir du second jour, Rel'kym était venu la supplier de guérir Meyer, mais elle avait refusé. Elle n'était pas un ange, mais elle refusait d'utiliser ses dons pour prolonger l'agonie de l'homme. Sur le principe, elle était d'accord avec ce qui se passait dans son sous-sol, mais en pratique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Ils avaient emmené Mulenko dans ce même sous-sol, mais le journaliste en avait été quitte pour une grosse frayeur. Meyer ne ressortirait pas vivant de là. Il se passait des choses indicibles là-dessous, et elle se préparait des œufs brouillés comme si de rien n'était, à même pas cinquante mètres des deux gardes toujours de faction dans la cour.

Si quelque chose se passait mal, si quelqu'un découvrait ce qui était en train de se produire, ils auraient de gros problèmes. Tous les trois. Elle n'osait penser à ce qui arriverait si leur immunité sautait. Alors elle évitait de trop réfléchir et elle fuyait la cuisine et l'escalier descendant à la cave.

A l'aube du troisième jour, Markus s'était levé silencieusement et était sorti, discret comme une ombre. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé où il allait. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée à son tour, Rel'kym était sous la douche, et Markus sorti racheter des linges, torchons et autres draps afin de remplacer ceux ayant mystérieusement disparu.

Même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, elle était descendue à la cave. Le sous-sol était parfaitement normal. Quelques vieux meubles cassés, des toiles d'araignée et une vague odeur de moisi. Comme si personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis longtemps.

Mais les poils de sa nuque obstinément dressés lui disaient que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Que poudre aux yeux. Une ruse de chasseur pour dissimuler ses traces.

Une ruse dont elle était complice.

Elle était remontée, avait soigneusement verrouillé la porte et était partie s'enfermer dans son atelier, espérant se perdre dans la peinture.

.

 _Il connaissait bien la boutique de seconde main. Ils avaient acheté presque tout ce qui meublait la ferme là. Sauf pour quelques grosses pièces achetées dans une autre échoppe du même genre. Les employés les avaient assez vu pour ne pas s'étonner de le voir fourrager dans les piles de linges dépareillés plus ou moins usés, et les bacs emplis de draps en vrac. Il savait exactement ce qu'il devait racheter. Le pilote l'avait aidé, mais c'était lui qui avait dirigé le travail de nettoyage. Lui qui avait mélangé les produits chimiques pour créer une décoction qui, il en était certain, avait retiré toute trace de fluide organique du sous-sol. Lui qui en avait imbibé les linges et les draps qu'ils avaient étendus partout pour laisser le temps à la mixture d'agir. Lui toujours qui avait préparé la solution neutralisante et l'espèce d'infusion puante composée de moisissure récoltée dans la grange, de poussière de la cour et d'un soupçon de mousse du mur nord destinée à remplacer la couche de biofilm autrefois omniprésente dans la cave et supprimée par leur récurage._

 _Ils avaient même poussé le détail jusqu'à délicatement récolter quelques arachnides et leurs toiles pour les réinstaller tout aussi délicatement dans le sous-sol. Une fois la cave impeccable, ce qui restait des draps était allé rejoindre les pièces de viandes pas plus grosses que le poing qui avaient autrefois été un être humain et étaient à présent de la nourriture pour requin stockée dans des sacs poubelles à l'arrière du_ Jumper _. Il avait expliqué au pilote comment supprimer les dernières preuves sur ses vêtements et sa personne, puis il était allé larguer le chargement carné au-dessus des récifs des Caraïbes, avant de faire une brève halte au cœur de la forêt amazonienne pour incinérer les sacs plastiques et les draps souillés et s'assurer que le_ Jumper _était vierge de toute trace ou odeur. Il était ensuite venu directement au magasin, posant le vaisseau derrière un vieux hangar voisin, juste à l'heure pour l'ouverture._

 _Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour trouver des remplaçants pas trop laids aux draps disparus, mais il n'était même pas dix heures lorsqu'il repassa la porte arrière, ses achats dans les bras._

 _Rosanna vint le plus naturellement du monde s'enquérir de ses nouvelles acquisition tout en lui volant un baiser, ce qui ne manqua pas d'envoyer un frisson glacé courir le long de son échine. Elle aurait dû réagir. Elle savait pourquoi il avait dû racheter des draps, du moins elle devait l'avoir deviné. Alors pourquoi était-elle si décontractée ? Si sereine ?_

 _Il ne parvint pas totalement à dissimuler son inquiétude, et elle vint enrouler son esprit autour du sien en une douce caresse qui le glaça encore plus._

 _Cette acceptation, cette décontraction... Il était normal qu'il la ressente, Rel'kym aussi, mais pas Rosanna, pas sa douce humaine !_

 _«Pourquoi ça te perturbe tant que ça ? Je n'ai fait que finalement adopter votre point de vue... » nota-t-elle._

 _« Parce que justement, c'est une attitude_ wraith _. Je suis conscient que depuis notre rencontre, on s'influence mutuellement. Que d'autres t'ont influencée... Delleb, Filymn, Léonard, Zil'reyn... Mais ici... Je sais que lorsqu'on est arrivé sur Terre il y a un an, tu n'aurais pas réagi ainsi. Pas considéré tout ça comme normal, comme légitime. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Ça ne peut pas être moi ou Rel'kym qui t'avons changée ainsi ! »_

 _Renforçant l'étreinte de son esprit autour du sien, elle vint en plus passer ses bras autour de son torse, appuyant sa tête contre sa poitrine._

 _« Tu as raison, Markus. Absolument raison. Il y a un an, je n'aurais pas réagi ainsi et vous n'êtes pas directement la cause de ce changement non plus. Lorsque je suis partie pour Pégase, il y a presque six ans, j'ai emporté avec moi une image de mon monde natal, de sa société et de l'humanité qui y vit. Un instantané de ma perception de l'époque. Une perception tronquée, fausse et sans doute trop optimiste de la Terre. Pendant toutes les années passées loin d'elle, je me suis raccrochée à cette image. J'ai calqué mes attitudes et mes comportements sur la comparaison entre ce souvenir et ce que je voyais de la vie dans Pégase. Pendant tout ce temps, dans ma tête, la Terre était un endroit meilleur. Un modèle à atteindre, une sorte d'exemple à suivre. Des concepts à reproduire, des idées à reprendre... Dans mes souvenirs, tout était plus beau, plus juste, plus paisible. Et la réalité m'a heurtée de plein fouet. Ici, ailleurs, il n'y a pas d'endroit meilleur. Les hommes sont aussi lâches et vils ici qu'ailleurs. Il y a aussi peu de justice ici qu'ailleurs. Depuis que je te connais, je me suis toujours dit que ce que je faisais, je le faisais parce que tout était plus dur, plus cruel, et plus brutal dans Pégase. Mais soyons honnête. C'est du pareil au même. Si je suis en paix avec mes actes là-bas, je dois aussi être en paix avec mes actes ici._

 _« Les qualités humaines... une bien jolie expression qui ne veut rien dire. Les humains ne valent pas mieux qu'une autre espèce. Les Terriens ne valent pas mieux que les habitants d'un autre monde. Si je trouve normal que tu te venges de ton ancien commandant de ruche qui a fait de nos vies un enfer, je ne peux pas refuser le même droit à Rel'kym sous prétexte que son bourreau est né sur le même monde que moi ou est de la même race que moi. C'est une question de cohérence... d'intégrité. »_

 _Elle s'interrompit, le serrant un peu plus fort contre elle alors qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Elle soupira, puis poursuivit._

 _« Mon intégrité, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien... ni de mauvais d'ailleurs... mais je ne suis pas une bonne personne. J'ai fait, je fais et je ferai des choses atroces. Je ne peux pas être quelqu'un de bien, mais je peux être quelqu'un d'entier. Être intègre et vrai dans mes intentions. Être honnête. Être honnête, c'est ne pas mentir, c'est dire la vérité, mais c'est aussi accepter au fond de soi cette vérité. Si je dis que quelqu'un va mourir dans d'atroces souffrances parce qu'il l'a mérité, alors il faut aussi que j'en sois convaincue, sinon, même s'il meurt effectivement ainsi, ce sera un mensonge. Je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même et être en même temps réellement sincère avec le reste de l'univers. J'ai désiré la souffrance de ces deux brigands... J'ai aimé savoir que Dô'mar allait payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait... J'ai été soulagée de savoir que Silla était morte... J'ai été heureuse de savoir que même si la justice de la Terre avait été incapable de punir Meyer, Rel'kym pourrait tout de même être vengé. Ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais, mais c'est la vérité. C'est moi, et je dois l'accepter. Tu comprends ? »_

 _« Je comprends maintenant, mais saches que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Oui, parfois, tu participes à la mort et à la souffrance d'individus, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais été un innocent. Tu ne le fais jamais par sadisme pur. Jamais sans une bonne raison. Jamais tu ne toucherais un cheveux d'un enfant ni ne blesserais gratuitement une âme pure. Car tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui comprend que parfois, le seul moyen de faire le bien, c'est par des actes fondamentalement mauvais. Il faut beaucoup d'abnégation et de sagesse pour agir ainsi, mon extraordinaire compagne.» la rassura-t-il, lui rendant son étreinte au point de lui couper le souffle._

 _« L'abnégation et la sagesse d'un_ wraith _? » demanda-t-elle doucement._

 _« Oui, l'abnégation de celui qui fait passer les besoins des siens avant ses propres sentiments. Ce n'est naturel pour personne... On ne naît pas ainsi. On le devient souvent après plusieurs siècles d'expériences et de peines, et toi tu l'as compris, alors que tu as à peine trois décennies, mon étrange et fascinante humaine. »_

 _Elle frotta sa tête contre son torse._

 _« Merci Markus, c'est gentil à toi de me dire ça. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas gentil, c'est la vérité, Rosanna. »_

 _« Alors merci de dire la vérité. »_

 _Il sentit un sourire irrépressible s'étendre sur ses traits._

 _« Je n'aurais pu te laisser te mentir à toi-même, ma douce humaine, cela aurait été a contrario de ma mission de protection et d'assistance.» fit-il remarquer avec une fausse morgue._

 _« Tu me protèges davantage de moi-même que d'autre chose, ces derniers temps... » pouffa-t-elle, visiblement soulagée._

 _« Je n'y peux rien si tu es la seule adversaire digne de moi sur cette ridicule planète ! »_

 _Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis elle lui mit un petit coup de poing dans les côtes en riant. Avec un grognement joueur, il la souleva, la ceinturant avant de la relâcher au-dessus du canapé dans lequel elle s'effondra en riant, seulement pour mieux se jeter contre lui, lui coupant à moitié le souffle et le faisant reculer de deux pas._

 _._

Dix minutes plus tard, l'intégralité des pinceaux de son atelier gisaient par terre, un verre oublié sur la table de la cuisine n'avait pas survécu à sa chute lorsque Markus s'était pris les pieds dans ladite table, tous deux se tenaient les côtes en riant et Rel'kym, parfaitement perplexe, tentait de rassurer les gardes venus sonner à la porte pour connaître l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage.


	38. Chapitre 37

**Et voilà après le break de pâques, Rosanna and Co sont de retour! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Les choses allaient mieux. Du moins entre Markus et elle, car s'être vengé n'avait apporté la paix à Rel'kym qu'une courte nuit, puis les cauchemars étaient revenus le hanter. Au moins avaient-ils à présent une date de retour. Départ agendé à bord du _Dédale_ six semaines plus tard, lors de son prochain voyage. Un mois et demi, ce n'était rien. Dans moins de trois mois, Rel'kym serait de retour dans sa galaxie natale.

Ils avaient tous quelque chose de concret auquel s'accrocher, et même si leur départ était repoussé, il ne le serait plus pour longtemps. Il restait à peine plus de quatre mois avant la fin du décompte. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre.

C'était du moins sur cela qu'elle méditait lorsque de l'agitation dans la cour de la ferme attira son attention. Un homme en veste de cuir brandissait une plaque sous le nez des deux militaires de faction tout en tempêtant, un fourgon carcéral attendant derrière lui.

D'un geste du menton, elle fit signe à Rel'kym qui se glissa prestement dans sa chambre dont la porte se ferma sans un bruit puis, échangeant un regard perplexe avec Markus, elle sortit, tandis qu'il l'attendait, tapi dans les ombres du couloir.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade tout en traversant la cour gravillonnée.

«Non, Madame. Veuillez rentrer, s'il vous plaît. » répondit un des militaires.

L'ignorant, elle se concentra sur le visiteur.

« On s'est déjà vu, non ? »

« Oui, Mme Gady. Inspecteur Puccini. C'est moi qui gère l'enquête sur les disparitions à Genève. »

« C'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Vous et votre conjoint êtes soupçonnés d'être responsables des enlèvements. Veuillez me suivre pour interrogatoire. » annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

« Sommes-nous en état d'arrestation ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder, et votre refus ne ferait que confirmer mes soupçons. » triompha l'inspecteur, ignorant les tentatives d'interruption des gardes.

« Oh, je vois. Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher dans cette affaire, nous viendrons. »

C'était surtout une espèce de curiosité malsaine qui la poussait. Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien savoir d'eux qui lui fasse penser ça ?

« Madame Gady ! » intervint un des militaires.

« Prévenez votre supérieur, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas, inspecteur ? »

« Nous verrons. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'armée est-elle là ?»

« Information classifiée. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre. » répondit-elle avec morgue.

L'homme grommela, puis se retourna, faisant signe à deux policiers en uniforme qui descendirent du fourgon. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha d'elle, des menottes à la main, mais son regard dût le terrifier car il s'arrêta, cherchant une confirmation muette de son supérieur qui hocha discrètement la tête, alors qu'elle le suivait, avec l'attitude soigneusement outragée d'une reine face à la maladresse d'un page. Si ça n'était pas une arrestation, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était !

Ces policiers venaient lui gâcher une excellente journée, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne gâche pas la leur.

Markus, qui avait télépathiquement suivi l'échange, sortit, dépassant sans un regard le second policier partit le chercher, avec la démarche élégante et hautaine du seigneur millénaire qu'il était.

Il y eut un instant de flottement alors qu'ils attendaient tous deux à l'arrière du fourgon. Un des policiers sembla enfin se figurer qu'ils attendaient qu'on leur ouvre la porte, et il le fit avec un inconscient salut de la tête, qu'ils ignorèrent, s'installant d'un seul et même geste fluide.

Le trajet jusqu'au commissariat cantonal des Pâquis, à Genève, se passa dans le plus absolu des silences. Un silence d'autant plus épais que Markus, pas assez fou pour projeter des ombres qui risqueraient de distraire le conducteur, se servait néanmoins de ses pouvoirs pour faire peser sur eux une chape plombée de terreur qui eut tôt fait de rendre l'air irrespirable, tant il était empuanti du parfum aigre de la peur. Il ne pouvait pas diriger précisément ses capacités, et elle en subissait aussi les effets, mais savoir que cette terreur n'était pas la sienne et avoir tant fréquenté la peur de la mort l'avait en quelque sorte insensibilisée, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas des trois gendarmes.

A leur arrivée, un des policiers était gris, l'autre très rouge et suant, et l'inspecteur Puccini semblait sur le point de vomir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sardonique, tout en sautant agilement à bas du véhicule.

Puccini les détailla avec un dégoût profond.

« Quand je vois des psychopathes, je sais les reconnaître et vous... vous êtes pires que ça... » grinça-t-il.

Un frisson glacé la parcourut. S'il savait à quel point il avait raison ! Ne laissant rien paraître, elle sourit.

« Je me réjouis d'entendre vos charmants contes à dormir debout, inspecteur. »

Avec un grondement mauvais, il leur fit signe de le suivre tandis que les deux policiers leur emboîtaient le pas.

Visiblement, Puccini n'était pas un débutant. Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'avaient rien de dangereux sur eux et donc leur avoir confisqué quelques lames et autres pointes d'acier ainsi que leurs téléphones, il les plaça dans deux salles d'interrogatoire différentes. Pour qu'ils ne puissent pas accorder leurs versions. Non pas que dans leur cas, cela changeât quoi que ce fût, mais elle devait le lui laisser, c'était professionnel. La porte fut verrouillée derrière eux, et ils furent laissés seuls dans deux pièces jumelles : une table rivée au sol, deux chaises, une vitre sans tain surmontée d'une horloge sous grillage et une fontaine à eau avec des petits gobelets en carton. Rien à faire à part se regarder les ongles et tenter d'ignorer la vibration exaspérante d'une quelconque machine électrique.

La présence de la fontaine à eau l'étonnait un peu, mais ce fut Markus qui mit le doigt sur le détail le plus troublant.

« Mon horloge ne fonctionne par correctement.» nota-t-il après une quinzaine de minutes d'attente.

« Quoi ? »

« Votre système de calcul temporel est standardisé, et pourtant cette horloge marque une minute toutes les trente-sept secondes. »

Elle compta les secondes sur la sienne. Il avait raison. Ils n'avaient donc pas attendu un quart d'heure, mais seulement neuf minutes et demi. Toutes les trente-sept minutes, l'horloge leur disait qu'une heure avait passé. Intéressant stratagème dont, elle s'en doutait à présent, la fontaine faisait partie, tout comme le bourdonnement exaspérant.  
« Markus, pourrais-tu goûter l'eau de la fontaine, s'il te plaît ? Je pense que quelque chose doit y être ajouté. » nota-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ s'exécuta, se servant une dose minuscule avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

« L'eau a un vague arôme de cette noix oblongue... l'amande. » déclara-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Amande... Le cyanure a paraît-il un goût d'amande... mais quel intérêt d'empoisonner ses suspects ? »

« Aucun... mais leur faire croire qu'on tente de le faire peut les fragiliser. » nota le _wraith_ qui avait regardé assez de séries d'enquête à la télévision.

« Donc l'eau doit être saine. »

« Mais dans le doute, ne bois pas. »

« Je ne comptais pas le faire, mais donc, ce cher inspecteur Puccini essaie de nous faire craquer ? »

« Qu'il essaie. » répondit férocement le _wraith_.

Elle sourit. En effet, après les geôles d'une ruche, après la torture mentale de Silla, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce n'était pas une horloge truquée et un bourdonnement agaçant qui allaient la faire craquer.

Croisant les doigts sur la table devant elle, elle se laissa glisser dans un état presque second, davantage concentrée sur l'échange télépathique avec Markus que sur son environnement, ce dernier faisant de même dans sa propre salle.

.

 _Larguant son durum sur la table, Paolo se laissa lourdement tomber sur la vieille chaise de bureau qui garnissait la petite pièce attenante aux salles d'interrogatoire deux et trois._

 _« Du nouveau ? »_

 _« Non, chef. » répondit la jeune inspectrice Romane Mayard, sans même quitter des yeux sa tablette et le jeu de solitaire qui s'y déroulait._

 _« Ça fait combien de temps ? »_

 _Elle jeta un œil au petit écran digital posé devant elle._

 _« Bientôt huit heures, inspecteur. »_

 _« Donc pour eux, ça en fait plus de douze. »_

 _Elle opina._

 _« Et ils n'ont toujours pas demandé à parler à quelqu'un, ou à appeler leur avocat, ou quoi que ce soit ? »_

 _« Non. Markus Lanthian a goûté l'eau peu après son arrivée, mais depuis ils n'ont plus bougé. »_

 _« Ils dorment, vous pensez ? » demanda-t-il, se redressant pour toquer furieusement sur la vitre de la salle trois dans laquelle se trouvait Rosanna Gady._

 _La femme tourna lentement la tête vers la vitre, avec l'air outré de quelqu'un qu'on vient de déranger en plein milieu d'une tâche importante._

 _« Brrr... Ils me filent des frissons. » maugréa Romane._

 _Il se laissa retomber dans son siège, ouvrant rageusement le dossier déjà corné concernant ses suspects._

 _« C'est très bien ça, Mayard. Ça veut dire que votre instinct fonctionne. J'ai obtenu leur dossier, ou du moins ce qui n'en a pas été censuré par l'armée. Cette Gady n'a rien fait de remarquable jusqu'à l'été 2006. Professeur d'art à temps partiel, artiste ratée le reste du temps, et voilà qu'elle part en « mission humanitaire » Dieu sait où, seulement pour être déclarée morte deux ans plus tard. Et voilà que Madame réapparaît, sortie du trou du cul du petit Jésus, i peine un an, accompagnée de ce Markus Lanthian. Ses papiers disent qu'il est un ancien militaire norvégien avec un droit de séjour, mais je me suis renseigné. Il n'y a jamais eu de Markus Lanthian en Norvège, et Interpol n'a jamais entendu parler de lui. Cet homme n'existait pas il y a un an... » récapitula-t-il._

 _« C'est vrai que c'est louche. » concéda Romane._

 _« Non, ce qui est louche, c'est que partout où ils passent, il arrive des choses étranges. Ils s'intéressent à quelque chose ? La catastrophe n'est pas loin. »_

 _« Pourtant, les gens qu'ils ont réunis... »_

 _« La bande de tarés ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se sont intéressés à eux. Mais franchement, la moitié aurait sa place dans un asile, et l'autre finira sans doute un jour ou l'autre en taule. »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas un peu dur, inspecteur ? »_

 _« Je vous rappelle que cette folle a fait sortir de détention un gamin qui a foutu le feu à sa mère ! »_

 _Romane s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise._

 _« Désolé, Mayard. Cette affaire me porte sur les nerfs. » s'excusa-t-il._

 _« C'est pas grave. Je comprends, Monsieur. C'est sans doute la plus grosse affaire de disparition de la décennie. »  
« Vous êtes gentille ! Du siècle, oui ! Parce que nos estimés collègues de Vaud (1) ont beau dire que « l'accident » de la clinique Vertbois n'avait rien à voir avec mes disparitions, moi je sens - non, je sais que c'est lié. D'ailleurs, expliquez-moi ça ! » s'exaspéra-t-il, pointant des deux mains la femme à nouveau immobile._

 _« Quoi, monsieur ? »_

 _« Elle était paraplégique ! Il y a six mois, elle était en chaise roulante, sans aucune chance de jamais remarcher, et à présent, regardez-la, fraîche comme un gardon. »_

 _« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. Un traitement expérimental ? »_

 _« Expérimental, mon cul ! Soit elle a des pouvoirs divins, soit elle n'a jamais été paraplégique ! »_

 _« Mais pourquoi feindre la paraplégie ? »_

 _« Pour s'infiltrer à Vertbois, voyons ! Des témoins les y ont vu à de multiples reprises. » asséna-t-il.  
« D'accord, mais pourquoi s'intéresser à la clinique ? »_

 _Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il se tourna pour lui faire face._

 _« Bon, je vous donne ma théorie. C'est ce que mon intuition me dit, mais il me manque encore les preuves ou des aveux. Ne l'oubliez pas. »_

 _Elle acquiesça._

 _« Je sais pas où ils étaient avant de nous tomber dessus, mais je parie qu'ils ont bossé pour des organisations terroristes. Cette femme, là, a beau dire qu'elle n'est qu'une simple artiste qui a été prise en otage, moi je suis sûre qu'elle a été formée à l'art de la guérilla. J'en ai déjà vu, des gars comme ça (2). Des Blancs qui épousent la cause de ces tarés. Parfois même d'anciens otages._

 _L'autre, je ne sais pas si c'est un fanatique ou un mercenaire, mais une chose est certaine, il a du sang sur les mains, et pas qu'un peu. »_

 _« Mais si c'étaient des terroristes, ils n'auraient pas dû tenter de commettre un attentat ? A quoi leur servirait de kidnapper et de tuer des SDF ? »_

 _« Pour des recherches « médicales ». Peut-être un nouveau moyen de laver les cerveaux, ou une arme chimique, qu'en sais-je ? »_

 _« Donc, Vertbois... ? »_

 _« Cette clinique n'a jamais été claire. Cet accident, on m'enlèvera pas de la tête que c'était un casse pour récupérer quelque chose là-bas. Gady s'est fait passer pour paraplégique pour pouvoir s'infiltrer, et voilà... »_

 _« Et le fou des ovnis, il vient faire quoi dans l'histoire ? »_

 _« Mulenko ? Je pense qu'il n'est pas impliqué. Ce crétin a juste eu la mauvaise idée de s'intéresser de trop près aux mauvaises personnes. »_

 _« Mais l'interrogatoire n'a rien donné. »_

 _Il gronda. Ils avaient été le chercher deux jours plus tôt. L'homme n'avait pas très bien supporté l'attente dans la salle, mais bien que clairement terrifié il n'avait rien voulu leur dire sur ses suspects, à part qu'il avait enquêté en vain sur eux, puis avait renoncé. Ils avaient dû le relâcher, puisque ce n'était qu'un témoin. Paolo avait espéré que peut-être il était de mèche. Que peut-être il les contacterait, mais l'homme n'avait rien fait. Pas un coup de fil, pas un mail. Rien du tout. A croire qu'il se savait surveillé._

 _« Ils l'ont menacé, j'en suis sûr, mais j'ignore comment. » conclut-il, acerbe._

 _«Mais inspecteur, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _Sa réponse avait été plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _« Les disparitions ont commencé avant leur arrivée sur le territoire, et s'ils sont responsables, pourquoi avoir enquêté dessus ? Ils sont même venus vous parler. »  
« Les tueurs en série s'intéressent souvent de près aux enquêtes les concernant. C'est un truc d'ego. En enquêtant sur leurs crimes, ils pouvaient se donner une raison valable de traîner avec leurs prochaines victimes, en plus. »_

 _« Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite ? »_

 _« Parce qu'ils n'en ont pas eu besoin tout de suite ? »_

 _Romane ne semblait guère convaincue, et il décida de changer de sujet._

 _« Bon alors, cette commission rogatoire pour qu'on puisse fouiller leur ferme ? On va pas pouvoir les garder_ ad eternam _ici sans preuve.»_

 _« Rien, Monsieur. Apparemment, l'armée fait opposition. Sécurité d'Etat. »_

 _« Ouais, mon cul. S'ils sont des indics, pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas déjà dit ? » maugréa-t-il, jetant un regard furieux aux deux silhouettes impassibles._

 _La jeune femme haussa les épaules._

 _« Bon, ils ont assez mariné. Je vais les interroger. » décida-t-il en se relevant._

 _« Vous devriez manger avant. »_

 _Avec un grand geste, il récupéra son durum presque froid._

* * *

 _(1) En Suisse, la police est divisée en trois « sections » : la police régionale, liée à une ville ou un district, qui s'occupe des délits mineurs, la police cantonale, qui s'occupe des crimes plus graves dans son canton, et la police fédérale, qui s'occupe des crimes les plus graves ou touchant plusieurs cantons._

 _(2) En 2012, on était bien après les attentats du 11 septembre, et la guerre en Syrie venait à peine de reprendre. Le « djihadiste » n'était pas encore une figure si courante dans les actualités européennes._


	39. Chapitre 38

Rosanna était prête à le parier, l'inspecteur avait commencé par elle car il la jugeait moins coriace que Markus. Ce qui n'était pas forcément totalement faux. Elle allait lui parler. Markus pas. Un _wraith_ ayant décidé de se taire était impossible à faire parler et personne n'était mieux placé qu'elle pour le savoir.

Même si ça ne faisait pas dix heures qu'elle était enfermée là, elle avait tout de même faim, soif et sommeil, mais elle mit tout de même un point d'honneur à n'en rien laisser paraître alors que l'homme engloutissait un énorme durum devant elle avec force bruits de satisfaction.

« Bien. Si nous commencions, Madame Gady ? » attaqua-t-il finalement, sortant des photos de plus ou moins bonne qualité d'une fiche cartonnée pour les étaler devant elle.

Elle résista à l'envie de les détailler, continuant à fixer l'homme d'un air impassible.

« Avez-vous tués ces gens, Madame Gady ? »

« Je n'ai tué aucune de ces personnes. »

« Vraiment ? Vous ne les avez même pas regardées. »

« Inutile. Je sais que je ne les ai pas tuées. »

« Intéressant. Vous dites que vous ne les avez pas tuées elles, pas que vous n'avez tué personne. Qui avez-vous tué ? »

« Personne qui vous concerne, inspecteur. »

L'homme gloussa.

« Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis inspecteur, ce qui signifie que les meurtres, ça me concerne. Qui avez-vous tué ? »

« Personne qui vous concerne. »

« Mais vous ne niez pas avoir déjà tué ? »

« Non. »

L'homme la détailla quelques secondes.

« Admettons que je vous croie. Avez-vous enlevé ces gens ? Regardez les photos. »

Cette fois, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil et reconnu quelques visages. Que des victimes supposées - et sans doute confirmables - de Rel'kym.

« Non. »

« Vous ne les avez jamais vu ? »

« Jamais en personne. Mais j'ai vu des photos de cette femme, des deux hommes ici, de celui-là, et aussi de ceux-là. »

« Donc vous les connaissez ? »

« Pas vraiment. On a tenté d'enquêter sur leur disparition. »

« Et ? »

« Et rien, on ne les a jamais retrouvés. »

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé du tout ? »

« Seulement qu'une fourgonnette blanche avait été vu à plusieurs reprises à proximité des lieux des enlèvements, mais c'est tout. »

« Votre fourgonnette ? »

« J'ai un vieux 4x4 kaki et avant j'avais une voiture grise, mais je suppose que vous le savez déjà. »

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de fourgonnette blanche. Je n'en ai même jamais conduit. »

« Et Markus ? »

« Il vient à peine d'avoir son permis de conduire. »

« On peut conduire sans permis. »

« Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas lui poser la question ? »

L'homme reprit ses photos.

« Comment vont vos jambes ? »

Elle le fixa en silence.

« Chez vous la paraplégie, c'est un peu comme un mauvais rhume, on dirait ? » poursuivit-il.

« On dirait. »

« Ne jouez pas avec moi. Pourquoi avoir simulé un tel handicap ? »

« A votre avis ? »

« Vous ne niez pas ? »

« Je ne confirme pas non plus. »

L'homme eut un sourire crispé.

« Qu'avez-vous volé à la clinique Vertbois ?»

« Je n'ai rien volé à la clinique Vertbois. »

« Une fois encore, vous ne dites pas n'avoir jamais volé. »

« Tout le monde a un jour ou l'autre volé quelque chose. »

« Qu'avez-vous volé, Madame Gady ? »

« Quand j'avais huit ans, j'ai volé une poignée de bonbons à ma petite voisine. Vous allez m'arrêter ? »

L'homme préféra ne pas répondre.

« Que faisiez-vous à la clinique ? »

« J'y suivais un traitement pour cette paraplégie, qui effectivement ne devait pas être si grave, puisque je m'en suis remise. »

« A d'autres. Que faisiez-vous sur le site le soir de « l'accident », car vous et moi savons que ce n'était pas un accident. »

« Je devais y recevoir un traitement spécial, mais ma séance n'a pas pu avoir lieu. Heureusement, Markus a pu me porter jusqu'à la sortie, et nous en sommes sortis indemnes. »

« Vous êtes donc absolument innocente ? »

« De ce dont vous m'accusez, oui. »

« Alors de quoi êtes-vous coupable ? »

« De beaucoup de choses, mais aucune n'est de votre ressort, inspecteur.» répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

L'homme souffla, referma sa fourre cartonnée, puis sortit.

.

Trente secondes plus tard, par le lien, elle le vit entrer dans la salle voisine.

Si Puccini avait une qualité, c'était bien la persévérance. Deux heures à s'acharner, à tenter d'interroger Markus, duquel il ne tira pas le moindre son, avant de renoncer et de les abandonner une fois de plus au bourdonnement omniprésent.

.

Peu après, l'inspecteur fut de retour avec un sandwich triangle au fromage et une bouteille d'eau qu'il posa devant elle.

Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de les prendre, il s'en empara, déchirant sauvagement l'emballage du sandwich pour y prendre une grosse morce qu'il avala à peine mâchée en la faisant descendre avec une goulée d'eau de la bouteille.

« Ce n'est pas empoisonné. » cracha-t-il ensuite.

« Je sais. » répondit-elle sans faire aucun mouvement pour se saisir du repas qu'il agitait sous son nez. Elle avait faim, mais pas assez pour lui concéder cette victoire.

Après quelques secondes de plus, il posa le sandwich devant elle et partit en claquant la porte répéter son manège avec Markus, qui ne broncha pas davantage.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la vitre sans tain de la pièce tremblait alors que Pucinni frappait furieusement contre.

« Vous allez manger, oui ? » beugla-t-il.

Retenant avec peine un sourire triomphant, elle continua à fixer le mur en face d'elle.

.

D'après les estimations de Markus, ils étaient là depuis presque douze heures lorsque la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit brutalement, révélant une paire de militaires, apportant avec eux le doux écho des hurlements furieux d'une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle d'un des sergents du brigadier Schmid.

Elle se leva, accrochant un sourire poli à ses lèvres, avant de les suivre dehors, où elle retrouva Markus pareillement escorté.

Le sergent - un grand homme sans doute d'origine caribéenne - finit sa longue tirade et se tut enfin, laissant à un Puccini blême de rage le temps de reprendre son souffle. L'inspecteur se dirigea droit sur elle.

« Je sais que vous êtes coupables. Si ce n'est pas des disparitions sur lesquelles j'enquête, c'est d'autre chose, et je trouverai. Je trouve toujours.» cracha-t-il tout bas.

« Inspecteur Puccini, vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Vous risquez de ne pas aimer ce que vous allez trouver en creusant dans cette direction.» lui conseilla-t-elle.

« C'est une menace ? »

Leur petite escorte se mit en route.

« Non, une simple constatation. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous menacer, et vous devriez en être ravi.» répondit-elle en s'éloignant.

.

 _A peine étaient-ils montés dans le tout-terrain kaki que Rosanna se penchait vers un des soldats._

 _« Vous n'auriez pas de l'eau et un truc à manger ? Je suis affamée. »_

 _« Ils ne vous ont rien donné ? » demanda le sergent._

 _« Si, mais je n'y ai pas touché.» baragouina-t-elle, après avoir vidé la moitié de la gourde tendue par un des mâles._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas avoir mangé et bu si vous en aviez besoin ? » demanda l'officier, se retournant à moitié sur son siège passager pour pouvoir les regarder à travers la lucarne séparant l'avant de l'arrière du véhicule._

 _« L'esprit de contradiction, ou un PTSD, je vous laisse décider. (1) » répondit-elle, déchirant l'emballage d'une barre énergétique qu'elle avala tout aussi vite._

 _L'homme hocha la tête avec compassion._

 _« Vous avez vécu quoi au juste ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une seconde barre, qu'elle prit sans rechigner. Il lui en tendit également une qu'il refusa qu'un geste de la main._

 _« L'enfer, sergent, l'enfer. »_

 _« Je m'en doute. Sans vouloir être insultant, Mme Gady, le dernier gars que j'ai vu agir comme vous, il avait fait trois campagnes au Moyen-Orient. Un G.I. »_

 _Sa compagne sourit, et il sentit son esprit s'apaiser, ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu._

 _« C'est gentil de me comparer à un de ces gars, mais j'ai fréquenté assez de marines et d'autres héros américains pour savoir que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je déteste les armes à feu, et je ne sais pas obéir à un ordre. »_

 _« Mais vous avez vécu l'enfer, vous l'avez dit. »_

 _Elle opina._

 _Le mâle alpha sourit, acquiesça, puis se retourna sur son siège._

 _« Par contre, ce serait bien qu'on s'arrête pas loin d'un pipi-room.» notifia son humaine._

 _« Vous n'avez pas non plus été aux toilettes ?! »_

 _« Non. »_

 _Même de dos, il aurait juré avoir vu l'humain lever les yeux au ciel avant de faire signe au chauffeur._

 _Une fois la vessie de Rosanna vidée et son estomac rempli, il se permit de lui poser la question qui le taraudait depuis leur « arrestation »._

 _« Pourquoi nous soupçonner ? » demanda-t-il télépathiquement._

 _Elle lui sourit, serrant brièvement sa main dans la sienne._

 _« Parce qu'on est étranges. Effrayants, étranges et mystérieux. Parce que, c'est un fait, on est souvent liés à des événements... disons, anormaux, et que personne ne comprend ce que nous faisons et pourquoi nous le faisons. »_

 _« Même pas nous... » pouffa-t-il, allumant un éclat brillant dans son regard sombre._

 _« Non, même pas nous. »_

 _._

Elle était fatiguée. La journée avait été longue. Sa tête bourdonnait encore de cette vibration électrique exaspérante. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la paix, le silence, et son lit. Pas une petite armée stationnée dans son jardin. Pas des mitrailleuses lourdes écrasant sans égard le fantôme des parterres qu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à ressusciter. Pas un petit Suisse allemand nerveux avec un lance-roquette, ni un poste de télécommunication tendant sa longue antenne assez haut pour aller chatouiller le ventre du vieux coq girouette trop rouillé pour encore tourner, perché au faîte du corps d'habitation.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » gronda-t-elle, trop vidée pour hurler.

Elle n'avait pas crié, et pourtant, ça n'aurait pas forcément eu plus d'effet. Un silence surnaturel se répandit brusquement.

Un crissement de bottes le rompit, puis le brigadier Schmid apparut, visiblement assez mécontent. Mais néanmoins moins qu'elle, qu'une colère sourde à la vue de son sanctuaire profané emplissait à toute vitesse.

« Mme Gady ! Dans quel... »

« Taisez-vous ! C'est quoi tout ce bordel ?! » le coupa-t-elle.

« Mme Gady... »

« J'exige des réponses ! »

Le brigadier se raidit, alors que l'esprit de Markus se gonflait de fierté, fierté d'être le compagnon d'un être capable d'une telle autorité. Fierté du _wraith_ envers sa reine. Fierté très partiale d'une race habituée au matriarcat depuis toujours. Mais plutôt que de repousser les émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, elle s'en servit pour affermir sa détermination.

Elle fixa Schmid avec un calme glacial, et rapidement la colère qui semblait monter en lui retomba comme un gros soufflé.

« Il fallait pouvoir contrôler le _wraith._ » cracha-t-il finalement.

« En saccageant le jardin et en terrifiant tout le voisinage ?! »

« La sécurité prime sur l'impression de sécurité. »

« Et à aucun moment, il n'y a eu la moindre menace, Brigadier. Tout ce... déballage est parfaitement superflu. »

« Vous avez assuré être capable de contrôler l'alien... les aliens devrais-je dire... mais de toute évidence, vous n'étiez plus en état d'assurer le confinement de qui que ce soit.» nota froidement l'homme, jetant un regard lourd à Markus.

Inspirant et expirant à fond, elle se força au calme.

« Déjà, je ne confine personne. C'est inutile. Ce ne sont pas des virus ou des bêtes dangereuses, mais des êtres sensibles et aussi intelligents - si ce n'est plus - que vous et moi, alors croyez-moi, ce n'est pas mon absence pour quelques heures qui va faire perdre son calme à Rel'kym. Quant à Markus... très honnêtement, ça dépendrait entièrement des circonstances de mon départ... » répliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un grondement approbateur du traqueur.

L'homme la fixa de longs instants, défiant.

« Comment pourriez-vous contrôler un alien aussi dangereux qu'un _wraith_ en étant à une centaine de kilomètres de lui ? »

« De la même manière que je le contrôle en étant à côté de lui. En lui faisant comprendre tout le bien-fondé d'une coopération. (Elle se pencha un peu vers lui.) Comme je me suis assurée que vous compreniez bien tout l'intérêt d'une coopération entre vous et moi, Brigadier. »

« Que lui avez-vous promis ? »

« Son ticket de retour dans sa galaxie. »

« Et ça lui suffit ? »

« Si quelqu'un vous offrait un ticket retour pour la maison alors que vous êtes perdu, pourquoi pas au fin fond de l'Afghanistan, sans aucun soutien, n'accepteriez vous pas... hum... disons, d'arrêter de manger du porc pendant un moment pour pouvoir rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« C'est exactement pareil, Brigadier. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils.  
« Donc il va recommencer à tuer ensuite ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. J'espère que non. J'espère avoir su lui montrer les bienfaits d'une autre alimentation, mais comme on ne peut pas me forcer à devenir végétarienne si je ne le veux pas, on ne peut pas le forcer à changer définitivement de mode de vie s'il ne le désire pas. »

« On ne peut pas laisser une telle menace partir ! »

« Vous n'avez pas le choix, Brigadier. Car derrière moi, ils sont des milliers. Un de plus, un de moins, pour vous ça ne change rien. Mais des milliers ? »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« C'est du chantage ! »

« C'est un moyen valide de protéger mes intérêts. Et je ne suis pas venue les mains vides, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant, dites à vos hommes de foutre le camp de ma propriété. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis le brigadier obtempéra, beuglant des ordres pour que le camp soit levé.

.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le dernier camion, celui des communications, tournait sur la route, ne laissant derrière que les deux sempiternels gardes, et elle s'autorisa à se détendre.

« Madame Gady, une fois encore, je vous suis redevable. » déclara solennellement Rel'kym, qui avait observé avec elle le remballage depuis la fenêtre de son atelier.

« Ce n'est rien, Rel'kym. Vous êtes mon invité. Il n'y aucune raison que je tolère un tel traitement à votre encontre. »

« Je ne suis ni de votre ruche, ni de votre famille. Vous n'avez exigé de moi aucune allégeance, et pourtant, vous me traitez avec égard et prévenance. »

« Ça s'appelle être bien éduqué, Rel'kym. »

« Non, Mme Gady, cela s'appelle être altruiste. »

« Merci. »

« Merci à vous. Si je puis vous rembourser ma dette de quelque manière que ce soit, je le ferai. »

« Je le sais, ne vous en faites pas et je ne doute pas qu'un jour, vous la rembourserez. »

Il acquiesça, fixant avec un demi-sourire la campagne à nouveau paisible, commençant bientôt à fredonner un vieil air.

* * *

 _(1) PTSD : Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. ou syndrome de stress post-traumatique._


	40. Chapitre 39

_Rosanna avait sans doute raison, ils attiraient les événements étranges. Ça avait commencé dès le lendemain, avec quelques bizarreries sur l'ordinateur. Une lenteur au démarrage, le curseur qui répondait un peu étrangement, puis à deux reprises l'ordinateur en veille alors qu'il l'avait précédemment éteint._

 _Rosanna n'avait pas hésité un instant,et avait amené la bête aux scientifiques du brigadier Schmid, qui y trouvèrent effectivement un virus spyware. Virus portant selon les experts la signature d'un hacker connu sous le nom de Jared. Sans aucun doute le même Jared auquel ils avaient recouru pour retrouver Meyer. Prévisible. Après tout, ils l'avaient mis sur une sacrée piste avec le SGC. Sans doute voulait-il savoir exactement ce qu'ils savaient d'autre. Les techniciens leur expliquèrent que l'homme pouvait utiliser tout appareil connecté au Net, y compris leurs téléphones portables, et également se servir de leurs adresses mail. Sa compagne résolut le problème à coup de masse. Littéralement._

 _Après avoir clôturé ses quelques rares comptes utilisateur, elle réduisit l'ordinateur et leurs deux téléphones en miettes, puis appela les fournisseurs de service depuis une ligne fixe pour annuler les abonnements. Ensuite, elle prit contact en personne avec les autres hybrides pour les prévenir que leur réseau e-mail était compromis et qu'ils devaient clôturer au plus vite les adresses concernées et être attentifs à la moindre bizarrerie._

 _Enfin, dernière mesure : elle envoya une lettre, anonyme en apparence mais néanmoins pas pour le destinataire, à Mulenko, l'enjoignant à se méfier des menuisiers arméniens et de leurs services après-vente._

 _Quatre jours plus tard, Rel'kym remarqua qu'une voiture grise stationnait depuis au moins deux jours de l'autre côté du champ qui faisait face à leur propriété. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, le véhicule démarra et partit, mais à peine deux heures plus tard, ce fut une berline bleue qui vint se garer à l'orée de la forêt. Il avait proposé d'aller débusquer les indiscrets, mais sa compagne suggéra de laisser les militaires à leur porte faire leur travail, et une fois encore le véhicule partit, pour n'être cette fois remplacé par aucun autre dispositif visible._

 _Au bout d'une semaine, ce fut l'éclat de jumelles dans les bois qui attira son attention, et si le voyeur avait déjà pris la fuite à son arrivée, son fumet caractéristique le trahit. Mulenko._

 _L'homme reçut donc une nouvelle visite nocturne, et s'il reconnut être venu les espionner, il nia catégoriquement l'avoir fait en voiture, prétendant n'être venu qu'une seule fois, pour les épier à la jumelle, en vain. Il ne le croyait pas. Sa compagne si._

 _Selon elle, les véhicules étaient sans doute du fait des hommes de Puccini. Ce qui n'était pas dénué de sens, mais ne l'agaçait pas moins._

 _Mulenko en fut quitte avec la menace d'une nouvelle invitation à la cave, mais à partir de là, la rancœur de bête piégée qui l'avait empli durant son incarcération sur Atlantis ne le quitta plus, et ce qui n'était qu'un vague désir devint une obsession. Il ne pouvait pas régler tous les problèmes, se débarrasser de tous les gêneurs, mais il pouvait éliminer une épingle sur cette gigantesque pelote qu'était devenue sa vie. Comme il avait déjà enlevé Meyer, qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'un pantin entre les mains du vrai responsable, lequel n'avait pas été un instant inquiété._

 _Il n'avait rien dit à Rosanna, mais en avait parlé à Rel'kym, car il aurait besoin de son aide. Besoin de ses connaissances de la société terrienne. Et le pilote avait immédiatement accepté. Son cœur n'était pas plus en paix que le sien. Se servant de l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque municipale, il avait numériquement traqué sa proie, déterminé ses habitudes, ses schémas de comportement, ses faiblesses, puis avait approfondi son étude par deux semaines de filatures._

 _Henri Mercier était une belle ordure. Du genre à sembler fait d'or, mais pourri en dedans. Presque aussi décadent qu'une reine_ wraith _, pas moins vaniteux, et bien plus stupide. En l'éliminant, il rendrait service à l'humanité._

 _Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de le capturer, de le torturer, et de se débarrasser des restes. Il allait prendre sa vie, mais aussi son nom et son honneur. Il allait tout lui prendre. Pour venger toutes ses victimes. Rel'kym, mais aussi la sœur de sa compagne, et toutes les autres pauvres âmes à l'existence détruite par ses agissements et ceux de son entreprise._

 _Et pour cela, il ne lui fallait que trois choses : une caméra, une dose massive d'enzyme, et beaucoup de chance. Et, s'il était totalement honnête, quelques autres petites détails impliquant la complicité de Rel'kym, des somnifères puissants, le_ Jumper _, le fait d'être parfaitement rassasié et une arme appartenant légalement à sa proie - arme qui pouvait simplement consister en un balcon placé suffisamment haut._

.

Rel'kym était satisfait. Le plan du traqueur était simple. Il allait sortir, comme il le faisait souvent au nom de cette sacro-sainte illusion de normalité, et lui, pendant ce temps, allait préparer un repas pour Rosanna Gady. Comme il le faisait souvent. Un curry épicé, dont l'arôme puissant dissimulerait tout goût ou tout odeur suspecte. Car pour que le projet de Markus fonctionne, il fallait que Rosanna soit inconsciente. Que son esprit ne soit plus atteignable, ou il risquait de lui faire du mal sans le vouloir. Telle était donc sa mission. Droguer, puis veiller sur l'humaine qui l'avait sauvé.

La première partie du plan s'était déroulée sans aucune anicroche. Rosanna avait mangé le plat préparé et se serait effondrée dans le riz brûlant s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Il l'avait alors portée jusqu'à son lit, l'avait déshabillée, lui avait enfilé l'infâme vêtement appelé T-shirt qu'elle portait pour dormir et l'avait bordée serré. Comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec Anna lorsque l'enfant s'endormait dans le petit salon à force d'écouter trop de feuilletons radiophoniques. Par habitude, il avait laissé la lampe de chevet allumée et avait doucement refermé la porte avant de redescendre pour jeter les restes du repas drogué et tout ranger.

 _._

 _Le pilote lui avait annoncé que Rosanna était endormie et Markus avait pu le confirmer par le lien. Elle était si droguée que c'était bien davantage de l'inconscience que du sommeil. Ce qui était l'objectif recherché. Henri Mercier habitait officiellement au manoir familial, mais en vérité, il logeait dans une gigantesque villa toute de béton et de verre, comme suspendue à la montagne au-dessus du lac Léman. La propriété était protégée par des vigiles aux entrées, des chiens de garde dans les jardins, et sans doute plus d'alarmes que nécessaire, mais cela ne l'inquiétait guère. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'être remarqué._

 _Il n'était que 22 heures, ni tard, ni tôt. L'habitant des lieux était encore réveillé, ce qui signifiait que la plupart des pièces ne devaient pas encore être sous alarme. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour vraiment risquer de croiser des personnes non désirées du type invité surprise._

 _Il posa le_ Jumper _occulté sur le toit, y laissa son manteau, le pendentif holographique, enfila des gants et, rampant à croupetons, fit le tour du toit jusqu'à localiser ce qu'il cherchait. Une fenêtre ouverte. A l'ouïe, il détermina qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce en dessous de lui. A la vue, pas de caméra directement braquée dessus. Tant qu'il ne touchait pas terre, il serait invisible, du moins pour les caméras extérieures. Par sécurité, il se laissa pendre du toit un peu à côté, derrière les plis d'un rideau, afin de pouvoir observer l'intérieur. Pas de caméra visible de sa position. Il se déplaça donc jusqu'en face de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant du pied avant de se laisser prudemment glisser dedans, restant autant que possible à couvert du rideau. Aucun bruit ne lui signala qu'il avait été repéré, mais il aperçut deux caméras dans la pénombre de ce qui ressemblait à un salon. Trente secondes d'observation, et il avait déterminé un itinéraire hors champ jusqu'au couloir, impliquant de ramper sous une table et de passer au dessus d'une bibliothèque de trois mètres de haut._

 _Le couloir avait une caméra ne lui laissant aucun angle mort, mais il ne se démonta pas. Rel'kym lui avait expliqué que lorsque les humains voyaient une chose effrayante quelque part, ils allaient se concentrer exclusivement sur ce point, et pas sur un autre._

 _Il envoya donc des illusions argentées courir dans le jardin, puis s'élança aussi vite que possible en avant, montant à moitié sur le mur alors qu'il tournait au coin, poursuivant sa course sous le regard d'une seconde caméra sous laquelle il s'arrêta, à nouveau invisible._

 _Il avait croisé plusieurs portes, mais aucune ne laissait filtrer de lumière et il attendit deux longues minutes. Puis, alors que rien ne se passait, il se remit prudemment en route._

 _Huit caméras et deux demi-tours plus tard, il avait atteint le dernier endroit où pouvait se trouver sa proie. Un grand bureau faisant face au lac. S'accroupissant, il observa depuis le trou de la serrure. Le mâle était seul, assis dos à la porte et à son bureau, contemplant la vue. Pas de caméra visible. Très lentement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, il appuya sur la poignée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Parfait. Plus silencieux qu'un murmure, il entra, puis la referma._

 _._

La journée avait été longue. Des réunions, des présentations, et encore plus de réunions. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, l'assistant d'il ne savait lequel de ses avocats était encore venu l'ennuyer jusqu'à la maison pour qu'il signe des papiers. Encore une histoire de procès dont il fallait faire taire les requérants.

La soirée aurait pu être bien plus agréable si cette petite pute d'Anastasia n'avait pas décommandé à la dernière minute. Si cette belle salope voulait conserver son travail d'hôtesse d'accueil chez Diesbach & Mercier après lui avoir fait perdre son temps, il allait falloir qu'elle lui vende du rêve... et qu'elle suce bien.

Soudain un bruit, l'idée d'un bruit le fit se retourner. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la clenche de la porte. Suspicieux, il se leva, allant ouvrir la porte sur un couloir plongé dans le noir. Il devait avoir rêvé. Avec un soupir, il ramassa son verre de cognac vide et se le reremplit au minibar caché dans la grande bibliothèque pleine de livres très intellectuels qu'il n'avait jamais ouverts.

Il allait retourner dans son fauteuil pour continuer sa contemplation morose du paysage et des excuses que lui ferait bientôt Anastasia-belle-paire-de-roploplos, mais ne put pas. Son fauteuil était déjà occupé. Par quelqu'un... ou plutôt quelque chose. A première vue, il aurait dit quelqu'un. Mais c'était vert, avec de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux jaunes et des dents trop nombreuses et trop translucides pour êtres humaines. La chose portait pourtant un jean et un T-shirt noir tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et était en train de s'injecter une énorme seringue d'un liquide orangeâtre (1). Mais il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était un autre alien que celui qu'ils avaient récemment perdu.

Il frémit. Le bouton d'appel d'urgence était sous son bureau, devant le monstre.

« Vous me comprenez ? »

Le monstre gloussa, découvrant ses dents.

Il n'avait pas d'arme sous la main. Juste son verre de cognac.

L'abomination retira l'énorme seringue de sa veine, de laquelle perla une unique goutte de sang qu'il essuya négligemment.

Henri nota un détail encore plus terrifiant. Les pupilles du monstres étaient si dilatées que ses yeux en semblaient noirs à présent.

Bougeant en crabe, il tenta de s'approcher de la bibliothèque. Peut-être que la sculpture abstraite en marbre... L'alien se releva d'un mouvement trop fluide, trop rapide, et il se figea, son appel au secours se coinçant dans sa gorge. La chose le domina bientôt de toute sa hauteur.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, humain. » siffla-t-elle, levant ses deux mains aux fentes meurtrières. Il voulait fuir, crier, se débattre, faire quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas finir tout desséché comme la femme qui avait servi à sa « greffe d'années », mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. La terreur le pétrifiait sur place. Les mains se posèrent doucement des deux côtés de sa tête, et il ne fut plus dans son bureau, mais dans un endroit étrange. Un endroit terrifiant et moite, sorte d'amas de chair rosâtre et luisante dont les formes sans cesse changeantes lui évoquaient des corps de femmes, des seins, des sexes en érection et mille autres obscénités.

« Où suis-je ? Que m'avez-vous fait ? » parvint-il finalement à hurler.

Mais il n'avait plus de voix, pas plus que d'oreilles pour entendre. Pas de corps non plus. Pas de mains, pas de pieds, rien. Il voulut fuir mais cet endroit, bien que gigantesque, ne semblait avoir aucune sortie.

Il tenta de se frayer un chemin à main nues-mains qu'il n'avait pas- dans le mur vivant, en vain.

« Silence, déchet. » siffla une voix qui n'en était pas une - c'était plutôt une intention, parfumée de répugnance et de dédain.

Une brume noire et verte semblait se répandre partout, s'insinuant entre les murs glissants, explorant les moindres recoins. Cette brume, cette chose ne faisait pas partie de ce lieu, il en eut la conviction. Il sut aussi viscéralement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Alors il tenta de la fuir. De grimper. De s'envoler. De disparaître. Cela sembla durer une éternité, puis la brume se retira, et comme si un écran se trouvait sous la membrane organique de sa prison, il découvrit son bureau. Comme il le verrait normalement de ses propres yeux. Sauf que c'était sur un genre d'écran, incrusté dans un mur en forme de vulve, dans un endroit où il n'avait plus de corps.

Il vit l'alien se lever, un peu tremblant, fermer les rideaux, verrouiller la porte et installer une pile de livres sur son bureau, puis dessus une caméra, avant de fouiller les tiroirs et les alentours et de revenir avec le coupe-papier en argent qu'il posa soigneusement devant ce qu'il supposa être lui. Quelle magie, quelle technologie utilisait-il là ?

Puis le monstre revint vers lui, enclencha la caméra, et s'assit en tailleur sous le bureau, hors du champ de ladite caméra, posa sa main griffue sur son bras et ferma les yeux.

La brume revint et soudain il comprit. Il n'était pas ailleurs. Il était prisonnier dans son propre corps. Les aliens étaient télépathes, il le savait, mais l'autre spécimen ne pouvait pas faire ça. Celui-ci était plus puissant, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il sut qu'il allait mourir s'il ne sortait pas de là très vite.

Soudain, il y eut également le son. Assourdissant, répugnant et insupportable. Battements de cœur, gargouillis, respiration sifflante et en dessous quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Sa voix. Sa propre voix. Il se concentra dessus alors que la brume allait et venait, presque indolente.

« ...cier, sain de corps et d'esprit, fait sur cet enregistrement mes aveux. J'ai commis sans aucun regret ni commisération les crimes de viol et de kidn... »

Il fallait que tout ça cesse. Désespéré, il se jeta de toutes ses forces sur la brume. Il pensait percuter quelque chose de solide ou rien du tout, mais ce fut plus comme percuter de l'eau. Un choc initial et il s'enfonça dans quelque chose d'autre. Un néant sombre et sans étoiles entièrement rempli d'une gigantesque tempête aux lueurs noires et vertes. Il n'avait plus de corps, pourtant, lorsqu'un de ces étranges éclairs apocalyptiques le frappa, il crut mourir. Il aurait préféré mourir. Comme jailli de nulle part, un tentacule d'obscurité le percuta, le projetant au travers de ce néant, seulement pour être arrêté par un autre tentacule qui le rejeta ailleurs, pour qu'un autre encore le saisisse et le maltraite. L'image incongrue d'un vieux documentaire présentant un pingouin jeté en l'air par un phoque léopard s'imposa à lui. Et il doutait que son sort soit plus enviable que celui du volatile.

Pourquoi subissait-il tout ça ? Il ne méritait pas de mourir, ni de souffrir.

Peut-être que les tentacules avaient lu dans ses pensées, car soudain, il fut brutalement rejeté dans la répugnante pièce de chair. Chair qui avait commencé à saigner, déchirée et percée de mille endroits.

« Rassure-toi, humain, tu mérites chacune des choses qui t'arrivent. Mais je ne voudrais pas que tu manques le spectacle. » nota la brume. La brume qui était l'alien.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran, tentant toujours de sortir. De reprendre le contrôle. Bon sang, ça ne devait pas être si dur. Il n'était même pas attaché !

.

 _Markus sentait déjà l'effet de l'enzyme s'estomper. Bientôt, il ne serait plus capable de contrôler le corps du mâle presque comme si c'était le sien. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps._

 _Il se concentra. Encore quelques petites informations. Quelques petits détails à trouver, et il aurait tout. L'humain commençait à comprendre et à lutter, et il sentait son emprise diminuer de seconde en seconde. Il fallait qu'il abrège. Et qu'il couvre leurs traces. Se concentrer, former les mots avec un seul set de cordes vocales, les articuler avec des lèvres posées sur des dents étranges._

 _« ...et mon argent, que j'ai gagné de la plus illégale des manières, ne mérite pas de revenir à mes complices. Je vais donc le transférer sur un compte secret, afin que nul ne le trouve jamais et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais servir à nuire. »_

 _Faire bouger les mains, allumer l'ordinateur, accéder aux sites sécurisés, entrer les codes dérobés dans l'esprit de l'humain, transférer les montants sur un compte dans un paradis fiscal. Juste une étape. Il transférerait la somme plus tard sur le compte le plus secret qu'il ait pu trouver dans les circonvolutions répugnantes de son cerveau. Dans celui dont personne n'avait la connaissance à part Mercier. Celui qui n'était même pas à son nom, mais à celui d'un homme mort depuis vingt ans. La cachette parfaite. Mais cela pouvait attendre. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'il termine avant de ne plus avoir le contrôle. Déjà l'humain commençait à reprendre les commandes de son corps et il dut lutter de toutes ses forces. Les mains se mirent à trembler, déchirées entre deux volontés contradictoires, mais irrémédiablement, elle se dirigèrent vers la table, saisirent l'ouvre-lettre et prirent le chemin de son visage. Viser l'œil. Atteindre le cerveau derrière. L'humain paniqua, il ordonna à la main de s'abattre, elle ne bougea pas. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour le contrôler, pas avec l'esprit de l'humain qui luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais s'il le distrayait... Juste une seconde._

 _Juste une attaque ciblée, un unique trait de tout ce que son âme et ses actes lui inspiraient. La prise de l'humain faiblit, et la lame s'abattit, déchirant le cristallin, ripant sur la cavité orbitaire alors qu'il sentait l'humeur vitrée couler sur la joue de l'homme. Il s'attendait à la douleur. L'humain pas. Il en profita. Arracher la lame, et recommencer, encore et encore et encore. L'os céda, et la conscience de l'humain se fractura brusquement. Il avait touché une partie du cerveau. Encore une dernière fois. Les muscles répondaient encore à peu près. Tourner, très fort, comme le geste que lui avait enseigné Rosanna pour bien mélanger la peinture qui avait servi à repeindre le salon._

 _Les dernières miettes de la conscience répugnante qui avait été Henri Mercier disparurent, et il se retrouva dans le vide de l'Esprit, la présence attentive de son congénère non loin._

 _Il était épuisé, il avait atrocement mal à la tête et très très envie de dormir. Et de se laver aussi. Il se sentait sale, souillé. Mais il n'avait pas fini son travail._

 _Renfilant les gants qu'il avait retirés, il rampa silencieusement hors du champ de la caméra, qu'il éteignit tout aussi discrètement avant de la ranger._

 _Sortir sans être vu s'avéra paradoxalement plus dur que d'entrer, bien qu'il connaisse à présent le chemin. Pourtant, il manqua à deux reprises de se montrer sur des caméras qu'il avait oubliées, et un chien le repéra alors qu'il remontait sur le toit. Fort heureusement trop tard pour qu'il soit vraiment en danger. Il parvint encore à faire redécoller le_ Jumper _, et à le poser juste derrière la ferme, puis le sommeil l'emporta._

 _._

 _Ce fut une main et une présence mentale insistante qui le réveillèrent._

 _Il ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Il était encore épuisé, mais visiblement ce maudit pilote n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il le redressa de force, et alors qu'il feulait vaguement une protestation, Rel'kym lui plaqua sa main sur la poitrine, lui faisant un don de vie qui le réveilla brutalement._

 _« Vous n'avez pas fini votre travail, Markus. » le gronda-t-il._

 _« Hein ? »_

 _Il n'était visiblement pas si frais que ça._

 _« Allez cacher le vaisseau et revenez ici, vous devez encore transférer l'argent en sécurité. »_

 _Il opina, et fit décoller le petit vaisseau dès que son congénère en fut descendu._

 _Soudain, ça le frappa._

 _« Comment avez-vous pu monter à bord ? » demanda-t-il télépathiquement._

 _« Vous avez ouvert la porte... et vous n'avez pas étendu l'occulteur. »_

 _C'était mauvais._

 _« Personne ne l'a vu ? »_

 _« Je ne crois pas. »_

 _Le retour à pied lui parut infiniment long, mais Rel'kym se montra sans pitié et ne le laissa pas aller se coucher avant qu'il n'ait effectué le transfert - depuis l'ordinateur bas de gamme acheté le jour même d'occasion, caché derrière un service VPN (2) - de la totalité de l'argent précédemment récupéré sur le compte choisi pour l'y conserver. Le pilote lui fit ensuite charger les images filmées, les visionna lui-même pour s'assurer qu'il n'apparaissait nulle part, puis les lui fit envoyer depuis une des adresses mail de Mercier à une dizaine d'agences de presse helvètes et étrangères. Alors seulement, il put aller s'effondrer tout habillé au côté de son humaine, toujours inconsciente._

* * *

 _(1) Dans la série (surtout l'épisode où Ford force AR-1 à en prendre pour leur prouver que c'est cool), on voit de l'enzyme raffinée dans des flacons et elle est rouge grenadine, mais je trouve cette couleur super illogique, donc disons que pure, elle est orange. OK ?_

 _(2) Virtual Private Network, des systèmes payants ou gratuits, permettant de manière plus ou moins efficace de dissimuler la véritable origine d'une connexion Internet._


	41. Chapitre 40

Lorsque Rosanna émergea, elle se sentait pâteuse. Aussi pâteuse qu'après une narcose. Et elle avait la nausée, comme après une narcose. Et il était presque cinq heures du soir. Quelque chose clochait mais son cerveau refusait de démarrer. Markus, perché sur le toit, réparait les fuites que son congénère caché dans le grenier lui indiquait, donc il n'y avait pas de danger immédiat. Mais quelque chose clochait.

Au moins pouvait-elle prendre le temps de se réveiller tranquillement et de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une tasse de thé et une autre de mauvais café à la main, elle s'avachit devant la télévision, hésitant brièvement entre une rediffusion du journal télévisuel du matin, une émission « documentaire » racoleuse sur des meurtres mystérieux et un vieil épisode de _McGyver_.

Elle allait opter pour _McGyver_ lorsqu'une information quasi subconsciente prise au vol dans le journal la saisit. Elle changea promptement de chaîne mais la news avait déjà changé.

« ... Il s'agissait d'une des premières rencontres au sommet entre les deux pays depuis la dissolution du bloc soviétique et on peut s'attendre à ce que cela fasse enfin évoluer la situation. C'était Jacques Baccaraud, pour la RTS. »

Déçue, elle allait à nouveau zapper lorsque le portrait apparu derrière la présentatrice l'arrêta dans son geste.

.

« Markus ! Rel'kym ! »

Si elle avait encore le moindre doute, l'attitude instinctivement soumise des deux _wraiths_ face à son ire le dissipa.

Droits mais le regard baissé, ils attendirent en silence. Plus que fâchée, elle était fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

« Markus, connecte-moi à Rel'kym.» exigea-t-elle par le lien.

Il obéit docilement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous as pris à tous les deux ?! Non, ne répondez rien ! Je sais que les humains, vous avez parfois de la peine à comprendre le concept, mais bon Dieu, commettre un meurtre alors qu'on est sur la sellette ?! Encore une fois, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?! Non, ne répondez toujours pas ! On joue à un jeu, c'est vrai, mais un jeu dangereux. Rel'kym, j'aurais cru que vous l'aviez compris. Markus et moi sommes à peu près protégés, mais pas vous ! S'il se passe quelque chose, si quelqu'un s'aperçoit que l'on ne respecte pas le contrat initial, vous allez finir en pièces détachées dans des bocaux... dans le meilleur des cas ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? Que parce que j'ai menacé de lâcher sur terre tous les _wraiths_ de Pégase, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ? On est surveillés par le SGC et les hommes de Schmid, on a Puccini, Mulenko et maintenant ce hacker sur le dos, et toi tu vas tuer des gens ?! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Meyer n'a pas suffi ?! »

Face à leur manque total de réaction elle ajouta : « ...Là, vous pouvez répondre. » Mais le silence se prolongea, dans la pièce comme dans l'Esprit.

« Vous avez une réponse ? »

Markus grinça des dents et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le coupa d'une pensée.

« Télépathiquement. Je ne suis pas sûre que Schmid ne nous ait pas laissé de petits espions. »

Il acquiesça, et allait répondre mentalement, mais ayant senti la teneur de ses pensées, elle le coupa à nouveau.

« Et ne dis pas que c'est entièrement de ta faute, même si l'idée vient de toi, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as droguée, vous êtes tous les deux complices. »

Rel'kym jeta un regard choqué au traqueur qui verdit. Ce genre d'altruisme n'était pas courant chez les _wraiths_.

Markus soupira, semblant s'affaisser un peu.

« C'est vrai. Mais tu devrais être satisfaite. Cet humain a nui à toi et à ta famille autant qu'à Rel'kym. »

A son tour, elle soupira.

« Markus, pourquoi m'avoir droguée si tu pensais que ça me conviendrait ? »

« Parce que pour pouvoir le tuer sans laisser aucune trace, je devais pouvoir prendre le contrôle de son corps, mais pour cela, il me fallait être plus... puissant. Et j'aurais pu te faire du mal. Lorsque tu es inconsciente, ton esprit m'est inaccessible. Tu ne risquais donc rien. »

Ses pensées avaient la saveur de la sincérité. Elle se sentit soulagée de sa réponse.

« Comment as-tu fait ? »

Rel'kym leva sa main et l'agita. Elle comprit.

« Tu t'es défoncé à l'enzyme ?! »

Les deux _wraiths_ acquiescèrent.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Tu ne devrais pas être immunisé ? »

« Je suis immune à ma propre enzyme, pas à celle d'un autre _wraith_ , mais il est vrai que la dose nécessaire pour obtenir les effet dopants est environ cinq fois supérieure à celle nécessaire à un humain. »

« Il n'y a pas de risque d'addiction ? »

« Non, mon corps à éliminé l'enzyme en moins de dix minutes. »

« Il a failli ne pas arriver à rentrer tant le contrecoup a été rapide.» renchérit Rel'kym.

« Et c'est censé me rassurer ?! »

Les deux aliens échangèrent un regard coupable.

« Merde ! Je ne peux pas dire que je regrette la mort de ce salaud, mais bordel, notre sécurité prime sur la vengeance ! » s'agaça-t-elle, rendue vulgaire par l'engourdissement médicamenteux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissiper.

« Il n'y a aucune preuve trouvable par des humains qui puisse relier l'un d'entre nous à la mort de cet homme. » tenta Rel'kym.

« Ah ? Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, caustique.  
« Markus a pris ses précautions, et j'ai vérifié son travail. »

« Et comment êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'y a pas un cheveu, une empreinte digitale, une pellicule, de la salive ou Dieu sait quoi d'autre qui soit resté derrière ? »

Les _wraiths_ échangèrent un regard. Comme elle s'en doutait, ils n'en savaient rien.

« Je vais être... » Des coups furieux frappés à la porte la coupèrent.

Jetant un regard noir aux deux _wraiths_ , elle sortit pour aller ouvrir.

A son arrivée, l'inspecteur Puccini hurlait sur les deux militaires qui braquaient leurs armes sur lui.

Elle hésita un instant à les laisser faire, puis ouvrit la porte, l'esprit aussi blindé que possible dans son état.

Le silence retomba aussitôt.

« Que faites-vous là, inspecteur ? C'est hors de votre juridiction. »

L'homme brandit le journal du jour, dont la une était bien évidemment le « suicide » de Mercier.

« Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Oui, c'est partout aux nouvelles. »

« Et c'est de votre fait. »  
« Non. »  
« Alors vous êtes complice. J'ai un témoin qui a vu une silhouette aux cheveux longs fuir la villa à peu près à l'heure du meurtre et plusieurs autres qui me donnent un signalement similaire d'une personne ayant suivi Mercier dans les jours précédents. »

Elle hocha la tête en faisant la moue, tout en envoyant un assassin tentacule de pensée signifiant « Je te l'avait dit ! » à Markus, qui épiait la conversation depuis le haut de l'escalier.

« Le journal dit que c'est un suicide et je suis certaine que Markus n'est pas le seul homme correspondant à votre « description » entre ici et Genève. »

Un tic nerveux agita le sourcil de Puccini.

« Avez-vous quelque chose d'autre qu'un délit de sale gueule, inspecteur ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

L'homme ne répondit rien. Mais il ne lui disait pas tout, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« Non. Donc je n'ai plus besoin de supporter votre désagréable présence. Je ne vous dis pas au revoir. » conclut-elle, glaciale, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

L'inspecteur hurla quelque chose, mais elle ne comprit pas à travers l'épais battant de chêne, et le son de son propre cœur à ses oreilles.

Deux paires d'yeux dorés la fixaient à l'étage, mais elle les ignora, préférant partir s'enfermer au salon pour s'avachir sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?  
Elle gémit, fixant le téléphone. Devait-elle essayer d'appeler Camille ? Essayer de lui expliquer à demi-mot, de lui demander si la mort de son bourreau la soulageait ?

Les minutes passaient et elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le combiné. Et si elle était à nouveau rejetée ? Ce serait sûrement le cas. Les Gady étaient des pacifistes. Frapper quelqu'un était déjà presque un tabou, alors le meurtre par vengeance... Non, ni sa sœur ni ses parents ne seraient heureux ou fiers d'apprendre qu'elle était mêlée, même de loin, à ça. Que son compagnon était un assassin sans remords, tout comme leur colocataire. Tout comme elle. Non, elle ne ferait que les répugner encore plus. Détruire encore davantage les bons souvenirs qu'ils pouvaient avoir d'elle. Autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Leurs routes s'étaient séparées, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Autant l'accepter et les laisser vivre.

Dans deux semaines, ils ne seraient de toute manière plus là. Il fallait juste tenir jusque là.

Elle se redressa, saisissant la télécommande pour se noyer dans le bruit de fond bienvenu de la télévision.

.

 _Ils avaient continué à réparer le toit. Que faire d'autre ? Au moins ainsi étaient-ils utiles._

 _Le soleil avait poursuivit sa course inexorable dans le ciel, puis disparu à l'horizon. Il ne faisait pas encore assez nuit pour que les étoiles brillent, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire sur la toiture. Il redescendit donc._

 _Son humaine était toujours là où il l'avait laissée, avachie dans le canapé devant le petit écran. Visiblement encore influencée par le somnifère de Rel'kym, elle s'était assoupie._

 _A pas de loup, il entra avec l'intention de l'enrouler dans une couverture pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, mais après l'avoir soigneusement emballée, il se ravisa et, avec mille précautions, s'installa à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il comprenait sa colère, l'avait même anticipée, mais il ne la détestait pas moins. Elle lui faisait mal. Comme un coup de couteau. Plus encore. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses instincts, ses pulsions les mettent en porte-à-faux ?_

 _Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, et toujours profondément endormie, elle vint se nicher contre sa poitrine, s'accrochant des deux mains à son bras comme pour l'empêcher de partir._

 _Le petit geste inconscient de son humaine enleva un poids de son cœur et il sentit son esprit s'apaiser un peu._

 _Son regard se perdit dans les lueurs dansantes de l'écran._

 _._

Ce fut la douleur de ses jambes engourdies qui la réveilla. L'aube pointait, et elle se retrouva blottie dans l'étreinte de Markus, presque comme au temps de la traque. Le _wraith_ s'était endormi, et elle bougea doucement pour soulager ses membres, attentive à ne pas le réveiller, puis mieux installée, elle referma les yeux, se laissant bercer par sa respiration. Elle pouvait bien s'offrir ce petit plaisir.

.

 _Markus s'était endormi moins d'une heure après s'être installé avec son humaine. Dès qu'il avait été certain de la profondeur de son sommeil, Rel'kym s'était glissé dans la pièce, s'installant dans un fauteuil pour les observer._

 _Il aurait voulu être jaloux, mais il ne parvenait qu'à se sentir triste. Lui aussi avait pu serrer contre son cœur une humaine qui lui avait offert toute sa confiance. Lui aussi avait connu cette sorte de paix de l'âme. Ce que Wolf appelait l'esprit de famille. Wolf... si Anna était peut-être encore en vie quelque part, lui devait être mort depuis longtemps. Il espérait que sa vie ait été heureuse. Après tout, il avait été le premier Terrien à vraiment lui manifester de la bienveillance. Il avait même été son ami._

 _Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à être jaloux ? Ça aurait été tellement plus facile, mais il n'arrivait qu'à être plein de tristesse, de regrets et de nostalgie. Sa vie ne semblait être qu'une longue longue suite de pertes. D'abord ses frères de ruche, assassinés les uns après les autres par les Lanthiens, puis alors que, happé par un vortex, il s'écrasait sur Terre, c'est de sa reine et de tous ses semblables qu'il avait dû faire le deuil. Il y avait ensuite eu les humains fidèles de son unité SS, Anna, et après le trou noir du laboratoire de Mengele, les G.I. de l'unité qui l'avait récupéré. Ils ne les avaient que brièvement connus, mais ils avaient su lui redonner un semblant d'espoir. C'était à cause de cet espoir qu'il avait accepté d'entrer dans la chambre de stase expérimentale. Parce qu'il avait eu foi en leur promesse de le ramener dès que les choses iraient mieux. Mais il s'était réveillé dans un autre laboratoire et avait à nouveau vécu l'enfer._

 _Il appréciait Rosanna Gady et Markus, mais il refusait de s'attacher. Il avait trop perdu pour pouvoir le supporter un fois encore. Pour l'heure, il restait là, faute d'un meilleur endroit où aller, et tentait de ne pas trop s'abandonner à l'espoir de pouvoir un jour rentrer parmi les siens. L'espoir ne lui avait guère réussi jusque là._

 _Être jaloux l'aurait aidé à lutter contre ces sentiments si envahissants, mais il n'y arrivait pas._

 _Il n'y avait que les regrets, la tristesse et un maudit espoir qui refusait de mourir. Un maudit espoir qui lui murmurait que bientôt, bientôt, il serait de retour chez lui._


	42. Chapitre 41

Le SGC les avait contactés quelques jours plus tard pour organiser les détails de leur rapatriement à la base. Afin de pallier à tout risque de retard et de donner le temps aux équipes de Cheyenne Mountain de leur faire passer tous les tests médicaux imaginables et possibles, un transport jusqu'à la base de Rammstein, puis de là deux places dans un cargo à destination de l'aéroport de Colorado Springs, furent agendés trois jours avant le départ prévu du _Dédale_. Soit neuf jours plus tard.

Rosanna avait prévu de mettre ces jours à contribution pour s'assurer que Rel'kym serait en sécurité et bien entouré, présentant très officiellement à un Schmid pas du tout ravi de sa définition de « secret d'État » les quatre personnes censées veiller sur le _wraith_ et lui servir de donneurs en son absence : Freddy la Débrouille et Ruth, les deux SDF à qui elle avait offert d'habiter dans la ferme en son absence, René - qui, depuis qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle ferait tout pour lui permettre de voir la vraie Atlantis. avait abandonné la construction de sa version en métal - et enfin le discret Robert, jamais très causant, mais toujours de bonne volonté.

Elle n'avait rien dit de leur petite particularité génétique et personne d'autre ne l'avait mentionnée, et bien que réticent, le brigadier avait accepté de laisser le _wraith_ vivre dans la ferme avec les deux SDF en attendant son retour, quelques semaines plus tard.

L'inspecteur Puccini s'était entêté, toutefois l'armée l'avait poliment mais fermement rembarré. Et comme ses seules preuves étaient de vagues témoignages et un unique cheveu blanc sans bulbe et donc sans ADN exploitable, il n'avait rien pu faire.

Étrangement, le brigadier Schmid n'avait pas posé de questions. Craignait-il leur réponse ou n'en voyait-il pas l'utilité au vu des circonstances ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais n'allaient certainement pas s'en plaindre.

.

Il ne restait même pas deux jours avant leur départ pour Colorado Springs lorsque Rosanna appela les deux _wraiths_ d'une voix paniquée.

Ils la trouvèrent assise devant la télévision, très agitée.

Si Rel'kym ne comprit pas la cause de sa panique, Markus la saisit parfaitement et partit immédiatement chercher leurs affaires.

« Que se passe-t-il, Rosanna ? » s'enquit Rel'kym, suivant tranquille la jeune femme qui s'était relevée pour se préparer aussi.

« Le reportage, là, à la télé sur les exécutions de rebelles tibétains par le gouvernement chinois. Un des condamnés est un ami... plus qu'un ami, même. Dampa est le soldat qui est resté dans Pégase avec Amanda et Milena au départ d'Atlantis pour nous retrouver. Il a risqué sa vie pour nous. Il nous a sauvé d'une mort certaine... » expliqua-t-elle tout en se changeant, oublieuse de toute pudeur.

«... Et il est temps pour vous de rembourser votre dette.» termina pour elle l'alien.

Elle acquiesça.

« Partez sans crainte. Je veillerai à ce que tout se passe bien en votre absence. »

« Merci, Rel'kym. »

Il inclina la tête avec douceur et elle partit en courant rejoindre Markus qui l'attendait déjà à la porte arrière.

.

Le plus difficile avait été de s'éloigner sans être vus des gardes, autrement dit en faisant un long détour avant de pouvoir rejoindre le _Jumper_.

Traverser le continent asiatique jusqu'à Lhassa n'avait guère pris de temps. Se faire passer pour des journalistes étrangers venus se documenter sur les exécutions, beaucoup plus. En fait, ça leur avait plus posé de problèmes qu'autre chose, en attirant une attention malvenue des autorités sur eux.

Ils avaient fini par battre en retraite et s'apprêtaient à retourner au _Jumper_ pour réfléchir à un autre plan lorsqu'une petite femme aux tempes grisonnantes s'était approchée d'eux.

« Vous êtes étrangers ? Oui, oui. Journalistes ? Vous posez beaucoup questions. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un anglais approximatif.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Nous voudrions en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe. Les condamnés ont-ils eu le droit à un procès équitable ? Quels sont les faits qui leur sont reprochés ? Leurs droits sont-ils respectés ? »

La femme sembla les scruter attentivement.

« Vous voulez la vérité. Vous voulez montrer la vérité au monde ? »

Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

« Alors suivez-moi. Mais pas de caméra. Pas tout de suite. »

Rosanna sourit.

« On n'en a pas sur nous, rassurez-vous. »

La femme opina et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle les emmena dans un dédale de ruelles, entrant parfois dans une boutique ou un bâtiment pour ressortir de l'autre côté. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Elle les fit finalement entrer dans une petite maison de deux étages, leur signalant de se taire alors qu'elle surveillait la rue avec attention pendant une dizaine de minutes puis, visiblement rassurée, elle leur signifia de la suivre à nouveau et les emmena jusqu'à une trappe dissimulée dans une dépendance. Dessous, une échelle de bois s'enfonçait dans la pénombre, mais la femme, dégainant une vieille lampe-torche, leur ouvrit le chemin. Le tunnel faisait une bonne trentaine de mètres de long, mais moins d'un de large pour à peine un mètre cinquante de haut, et Markus peinait un peu à se faufiler dans l'étroit boyau.

Finalement, ils débouchèrent au pied d'une seconde échelle, qui donnait sur la cour intérieure d'une maison bien plus grande. Entre les gousses d'ail en train de sécher sur des claies et divers bouquets d'herbes aromatiques, ils découvrirent des caisses d'armes, de munitions et d'explosifs divers, dont des grenades et du C4. La plupart des armes semblaient provenir des stocks de l'ancien bloc soviétique, AK-47 et autres Tokarev, mais Rosanna ne manqua pas de remarquer que la cantine pleine de C4 portait un beau drapeau américain, et que quelques autres caisses provenaient de toute évidence d'Allemagne et de Suisse.

Dans quoi s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?  
Plusieurs personnes, de jeunes hommes surtout, mais aussi quelques personnes d'âge plus mûr, des femmes, et même un moine en robe safran les détaillaient avec méfiance pendant que leur guide, qui leur avait fait signe de ne pas bouger, entrait dans la maison, sans doute pour annoncer leur venue. Au moins personne ne braquait d'arme sur eux.

Le moment sembla s'éterniser, puis la femme revint, accompagnée d'un quadragénaire à l'air farouche. L'homme n'était pas bien grand, même pour un Tibétain, mais il y avait quelque chose de dur dans les plis de son visage et une lueur sauvage dans ses yeux.

Il dit quelque chose en tibétain, que la femme traduisit.

« Je suis Tenzin Sangpo, et je représente le nouveau Chushi Gangdrug (1). Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe vraiment ici ? »  
Rosanna opina.

L'homme inspira profondément, semblant les jauger, puis leur fit signe d'entrer dans la maison.

Ils furent conduit jusqu'à une table basse agrémentée de coussins de sol et un jeune homme en treillis militaire leur servit du thé amer.

« Vous êtes journalistes pour quoi ? Le _Times_ ? CNN ? BBC ? » traduisit la vieille femme.

Rosanna se racla la gorge.

« Hum, nous ne sommes pas journalistes. »

Apparemment, Tenzin comprenait l'anglais, car il y eut le déclic de la sécurité d'une arme qui saute, suivi de peu par trois autres. Markus grogna, soudain tendu. Elle était aussi prête à bondir, mais elle fit mine de rien.

« Nous sommes venus aider un ami. Dampa Kang. Il est Américain. D'origine tibétaine. Vous devez le connaître, il fait partie des rebelles qui vont bientôt être exécutés. »

L'homme ne fit plus mine de ne pas comprendre ou parler l'anglais, mais il ne baissa pas son arme pour autant.

« Vous êtes Américains ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

« Alors pourquoi vous soucier d'un Américain, ou d'un Tibétain ? »

L'homme fit signe à un de ses gardes qui s'approcha, plaquant le canon de son fusil sur sa tempe. Markus gronda, mais ne bougea pas. Seulement parce qu'elle le lui demandait. Le lui ordonnait presque. Malgré son cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle ne broncha pas, forçant même un sourire aimable à s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

« Parce que Dampa est un ami et que nous lui devons tous les deux la vie. Nous avons une dette envers lui. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez du cran, étrangère. Mais on ne peut rien faire pour votre ami ou les autres rebelles, malgré toutes nos forces et nos armes, alors deux Blancs désarmés... »

« Merci, mais nous ne sommes pas désarmés. » Il y eut un dixième de seconde de flottement puis d'un même mouvement elle plongea et saisit l'arme appuyée sur sa tempe alors que Markus se redressait, balançant d'une main sa tasse sur un des gardes, de l'autre la table sur un autre avant de décrocher un coup de pied dévastateur au troisième.

Un coup de feu partit en l'air, puis elle parvint à arracher l'arme des mains du tout jeune homme qui l'avait tenue en joue et, après s'être battue deux secondes avec le chargeur de l'arme, elle l'éjecta en même temps que les balles déjà chargées.

Entre-temps, Markus, sans même se soucier d'arracher l'arme des mains de Tenzin, lui avait plaqué son propre pistolet contre la tempe, le tenant contre lui comme un bouclier vivant.

Elle se retourna, se frottant les mains.  
« Comme je disais, nous ne sommes pas désarmés. Markus, s'il te plaît ? »

Le _wraith_ le lâcha, et l'homme s'éloigna précipitamment de lui alors que ses soldats ramassaient leurs armes, tentant de les braquer à nouveau sur eux. Le leader leur ordonna de les baisser, avant de calmer les renforts qui arrivaient.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il sur un autre ton, plus professionnel.

« Libérer Dampa Kang. Nous avons besoin d'informations. Nous ne vous demandons pas d'autre aide, mais l'accepterons volontiers. Et si vous désirez faire sortir d'autres de vos hommes en même temps... »

Tenzin sembla réfléchir alors que ses hommes remettaient de l'ordre dans la pièce.

« Vous savez vous battre, mais cela ne suffira pas pour entrer dans la prison. Il y a des miradors avec des mitrailleuses lourdes, beaucoup de gardes, et les murs font presque un mètre d'épaisseur. Même avec le C4, on n'entrera pas. » expliqua-t-il en leur faisant signe de se réinstaller.

A son tour, Rosanna médita ses paroles.

« Est-ce que des missiles de type AIM-120 suffiraient ? » intervint Markus.

Les sourcils de l'homme s'envolèrent.

«Vous avez des missiles? »

« Quelque chose de similaire. » répliqua le _wraith_.

Rosanna lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Depuis quand savait-il ce genre de chose ?

Markus haussa les épaules à sa question muette : il avait eu le temps d'apprendre.

Tenzin sembla redevenir méfiant.

« Les AIM-120 sont américains. Ils coûtent cher. Très cher. Où avez-vous eu de telles choses ? »

Markus le fixa en silence et Rosanna comprit que c'était à elle de reprendre la suite.

« Ce ne sont pas des missiles, mais une arme d'une puissance similaire. »

« Combien ? »

Personne n'avait semble-t-il jamais utilisé le _Jumper_ en combat, mais garder des munitions de secours était toujours bon.

« Assez. »

« Non, quel prix ? »

« Nous ne vous les vendrons pas. Mais si besoin est, on pourra les utiliser. »

Tenzin sembla déçu, mais il finit par acquiescer.

« Dans quel délai ? »

« Si cette charmante dame nous ramène là où elle nous a rencontrés, quelques minutes. »

« Vous les avez ici ?! »

« En quelque sorte. Cela signifie qu'on fait affaire ? »

L'homme s'inclina puis, après une hésitation, lui tendit la main et elle la serra.

Il se releva alors, hurlant des ordres. Une carte de la ville, des dizaines de photos et un plan approximatif de la prison furent étalés sur la table. Apparemment, une opération était déjà en cours d'élaboration.

Quatre heures plus tard, un repas succinct leur fut apporté, et minuit sonnait alors que la femme, qui s'appelait Lhami, les ramenait à leur point de rencontre, accompagnée d'un des lieutenants de Tenzin.

Ils n'eurent aucune peine à retrouver le vaisseau occulté posé sur un toit plat, mais faire escalader la façade à l'homme sans attirer l'attention fut plus compliqué, Lhami étant restée en bas et ce dernier ne parlant pas un mot d'anglais. Rosanna essaya en vain de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait avancer jusqu'au milieu du toit, en apparence vide. Lassé, Markus partit d'un bon pas, semblant s'évanouir dans un tremblement après deux mètres. L'homme se raidit, braquant son arme dans le vide, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Rosanna, agacée, souffla fort, puis levant les mains en signe de paix, le força à la fixer alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'au niveau de l'occulteur, passant sa main dedans avant de la ressortir. Les yeux de l'homme semblaient sur le point de sortir de ses orbites.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'éloigna à nouveau, se penchant par-dessus le bord du toit pour s'adresser à Lhami.

« Vous pourriez lui dire d'arrêter de paniquer et de me suivre ? Sinon, on sera encore là demain. »

La femme parut confuse, mais elle appela l'homme et ils argumentèrent un moment à mi-voix avant que le soldat ne se ré-éloigne et ne lui fasse signe d'avancer. Elle traversa donc, s'arrêtant juste de l'autre côté de l'occulteur pour le regarder avancer, un bras tendu comme s'il craignait de heurter quelque chose, et les joues gonflées, retenant sa respiration. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer alors qu'il expirait bruyamment lorsqu'il la vit à nouveau. Son inspiration suivante se bloqua néanmoins alors qu'il découvrait le _Jumper_ que Markus état déjà en train d'activer.

Il se mit à bafouiller des choses dans sa langue, qu'elle supposa être soit des prières soit des jurons, alors qu'elle le poussait à bord et l'asseyait sur une des banquettes à l'arrière du petit vaisseau.

Elle retourna ensuite signaler à Lhami qu'elle pouvait rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Tenzin un espace discret capable d'accueillir le _Jumper_ , l'homme leur avait indiqué une sorte de dépotoir à la limite de Lhassa, et c'est donc là qu'ils se rendirent.

Bien que ce dernier fut parti avec ses hommes en même temps qu'eux, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes avant eux, et elle accompagna le lieutenant très pâle au dehors pour qu'il respire de l'air et se reprenne un peu. Lorsque Tenzin arriva dans une vieille jeep, accompagné des cinq guérilleros choisis pour participer à la mission, son homme de main se précipita vers lui en criant un flot de paroles hystériques.

Tenzin tenta de le calmer, puis voyant que c'était peine perdue, il se tourna vers elle.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, Gady ? Il délire complètement. »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout. »

« Et où sont les armes que vous nous avez promises ? »

« Juste ici. » déclara-t-elle, désignant le terrain vague en apparence vide.

Tenzin haussa un sourcil, et elle recula jusqu'à repasser sous l'occulteur.

Si ses hommes affichèrent divers degrés de surprise et de superstition, Tenzin se contenta d'avancer prudemment jusqu'à rencontrer le champ, qu'il examina avec intérêt, passant sa main au travers à plusieurs reprises avant de traverser.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il fixa le petit vaisseau avec un demi-sourire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yonten a paniqué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un prototype de chasseur ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Il s'avança, effleurant la coque du bout des doigts.

« Je vois également pourquoi vous étiez si certains que nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous soucier d'approcher les murs de la prison sans nous faire repérer. »

« Ravie que ça vous plaise. »

L'homme sourit.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas vraiment possible d'acheter un tel engin ? »

« Non, et pour que l'idée ne vous vienne même pas d'essayer de vous en emparer, il ne peut être piloté que par moi et Markus. Vous pouvez tester si vous voulez. » lui suggéra-t-elle, lui faisant signe de monter à bord.

Il s'exécuta, s'avançant jusqu'au cockpit qu'il détailla avec curiosité, mais lorsque Markus lui proposa de s'asseoir aux commandes, il refusa poliment.

« Je sais reconnaître quand quelque chose me dépasse. Conduisez cette machine et nous libérerons Dampa Kang et les autres prisonniers. » déclara-t-il, ressortant pour appeler ses hommes légèrement sur les nerfs.

Le fait de découvrir quelque chose de nettement technologique - et non magique - sous l'occulteur sembla faire beaucoup pour les calmer, et ils eurent bientôt chargé les caisses d'explosif destinées à faire sauter les portes intérieures de la prison.

Le vol ne devait pas durer plus d'une minute.

« Tenzin, s'il vous plaît, dites à vos hommes qu'ils risquent de voir des choses étranges ce soir mais qu'ils ne doivent pas paniquer. »

« Des choses plus étranges que ceci ? » demanda le guerrier en désignant le _Jumper_.

Elle opina et il transmit, puis se penchant sur les caisses, en sortit un AK-47, trois grenades, un pistolet, quatre couteaux de combat, quelques chargeurs pour les armes, des genres de cagoules pour dissimuler leurs traits et deux ridicules sacs banane remplis de C4 et de détonateurs. L'équipement qu'ils avaient demandé.

Avec un grognement satisfait, Rosanna soupesa un couteau avant de le ranger à sa ceinture, puis, elle s'équipa également d'une banane, du pistolet et des munitions ad hoc, et d'un second couteau. Le reste était pour Markus.

Markus qui entamait une lente descente verticale entre les toits de la prison, visant un minuscule espace plat entre deux corps de bâtiments qui bloqueraient la vue à plusieurs miradors.

Finalement, le petit vaisseau se posa avec un vague soubresaut et le _wraith_ vint récupérer son arsenal.

« Je n'aime pas ces armes, elles tuent. » grogna-t-il en faisant jouer la culasse du fusil d'assaut.

Sa phrase pouvait paraître celle d'une personne sentimentale, mais Rosanna n'était pas dupe.

« Tire dans les jambes, alors. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il gronda un acquiescement alors que les hommes de Tenzin, équipés et motivés, se mettaient en rang, prêts à sortir.

Le chef hocha la tête et elle enfonça la commande d'ouverture de la porte du _Jumper_.

* * *

(1) Chushi Gangdrug, littéralement « Quatre rivières, six montagnes » était un groupe rebelle tibétain issu de l'armée nationale volontaire de défense dans les années 50. Ils menèrent une guérilla contre les forces chinoises autour de Lhassa jusque dans les années 80. Aujourd'hui, officiellement, ils ne font plus qu'aider les ressortissants tibétains en exil, mais le gouvernement chinois leur impute toujours régulièrement des attentats et des opérations coup-de-poing.


	43. Chapitre 42

Le plan de Tenzin était simple. Entrer, semer autant que possible le chaos pour désorienter les gardes, et progresser jusqu'aux quartiers de haute sécurité où étaient gardés les condamnés à mort. Le plan plaisait à Markus. Moins à Rosanna, mais elle n'en avait pas de meilleur, alors elle suivait la cadence, étouffant sous l'espèce de sac qui lui servait de cagoule tandis que les rebelles posaient des charges pour faire sauter murs et sas avant de laisser Markus semer la désolation devant eux. Tandis que le _wraith_ laissait libre court à sa sauvagerie sur les malheureux gardes, Tenzin et ses hommes faisaient sauter les portes de toutes les cellules qu'ils croisaient. Les prisonniers n'avaient quasiment aucune chance de s'échapper, mais en essayant, ils participaient au chaos recherché. Les rebelles étaient peut-être superstitieux, mais Tenzin était un vrai leader, et après que Markus - pourtant d'apparence toujours humaine - eut vidé devant eux sa première victime, il les avait motivé de quelques aboiements. Encouragement ou menace, elle ne le comprit pas.

Les quartiers de haute sécurité n'étaient pas très loin. A un bâtiment et deux étages d'eux, mais dans une prison et avec des dizaines de gardes armés en face d'eux, c'était presque l'autre bout du monde.

Pourtant, ils finirent par se frayer une route jusque-là. Et Rosanna avait réussi presque miraculeusement à ne pas faire usage de son pistolet, non pas qu'elle n'ait pas eu à faire usage de violence, mais elle appréciait toujours aussi peu les armes à feu et le pistolet était resté rangé à sa ceinture. De voiture-balai, elle était passée sans vraiment s'en apercevoir en tête de peloton, semant la panique parmi les gardes, qui au bout d'un moment préféraient tenter de se rendre que d'essayer de les affronter. Sans doute que le fait d'être agressés par deux personnes masquées, couvertes de sang et grondant comme des bêtes une seconde à peine après que la porte blindée censée vous protéger ait volé en éclats y était pour beaucoup. Le fait que l'une des deux soit armée de deux couteaux et l'autre de rien du tout - l'AK-47 oublié sur son dos - aussi. Ceux qui se rendaient, ils les ignoraient, remettant leur sort aux mains des rebelles, qui selon une logique qui leur était propre en assommaient la plupart et en exécutaient d'autres d'une balle en pleine tête. Ceux qui essayaient de résister, Rosanna tentait tant que possible de simplement les neutraliser, mais elle ne pouvait garantir n'avoir tué personne. Ainsi allaient les choses.

Finalement, il n'y avait plus eu de gardes, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un cul-de-sac de forme ronde, dont tout le tour était garni de cellules, conçues pour deux détenus chacune, mais accueillant toutes au moins six personnes, femmes et enfants d'à peine dix ans compris.

Après la seconde de terreur des prisonniers en voyant les deux traqueurs débarquer, rapidement et malgré les cagoules et les masques qui dissimulaient également les traits de leur escorte, des cris de reconnaissance commencèrent à jaillir de part et d'autre des barreaux.

Les portes furent promptement ouvertes et bientôt, une petite foule dense les entoura. Beaucoup plus de monde que ce que le _Jumper_ pourrait jamais embarquer. Il leur fallait une autre solution de sortie, car faire plusieurs voyages n'était pas une solution viable. Mais pour l'heure, ils avaient quelqu'un à retrouver.

« Dampa ? Dampa Kang ? » hurla-t-elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

Aucune réponse.

« Dampa Kang ? »

Une femme avec un vilain hématome sur la joue s'approcha d'elle, lui parlant en tibétain, puis voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, en chinois.

« Anglais ? » suggéra Rosanna, et alors que la femme hochait négativement de la tête, elle l'entraîna jusqu'à Tenzin, occupé à serrer très fort dans ses bras un jeune homme qu'elle soupçonnait être son fils.

« Tenzin ? Cette femme a essayé de me dire quelque chose, mais on ne se comprend pas. »

Lâchant le jeune homme, il l'écouta attentivement.

« Elle dit que Dampa Kang a été placé à l'isolement après avoir presque réussi une tentative d'évasion... Elle dit aussi qu'il a été torturé.» traduisit-il.

Un étrange sentiment mitigé l'envahit à cette nouvelle. Une part d'elle, la part monstrueuse qui s'étirait de plus en plus dans son âme, approuvait la torture sous certaines conditions, mais une autre, de moins en moins importante, l'abhorrait plus que tout. Comment pouvait-elle cautionner et en même temps rejeter quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir. Elle se retourna vers Tenzin.

« Il faut qu'on trouve les quartiers d'isolement. »

L'homme acquiesça et d'une voix forte, relaya l'information. Un homme se présenta rapidement et Tenzin traduisit ses explications.

« Il dit que les quartiers d'isolement sont dans les sous-sols du bâtiment principal. Dans l'ancienne prison. Là où personne ne vous entend crier. Il y a été. Il peut vous guider. »

« Et vous, pendant ce temps ? »

« Je vais escorter les prisonniers à votre... véhicule. »

« Non. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. On ne pourra pas embarquer tout le monde. »

« Il n'y aura qu'à faire plusieurs voyages. »

« Ça ne marchera pas. La descente est très difficile, et il s'écoulera plusieurs minutes entre chaque aller-retour. Vous ne tiendriez pas la zone, elle est trop exposée. »

« Alors que suggérez-vous ? Qu'on abandonne des gens ? »

« Non. On va ouvrir les portes de la prison. Vous et vos hommes, escortez-les jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Ramassez autant de détenus que possible et attendez-nous au point défendable le plus proche de la sortie. Markus et moi allons récupérer Dampa et toute autre personne à l'isolement, puis nous reprendrons le _Jumper_ , qui ne sera alors qu'à quelques étages au-dessus de nous, et on viendra vous ouvrir un passage en force. OK ? »

« Et ça vous paraît un meilleur plan que faire plusieurs voyages ? Vous devrez passer plusieurs dizaines de portes entre l'ancienne prison et le _Jumper_. Il n'y aura jamais assez d'explosif. »

« Qui a dit qu'on allait passer par les portes ? Il nous faut juste de quoi nous ouvrir un passage dans la cour en contrebas. »

« Vous comptez escalader une dizaine de mètres de façade de béton ?! »

« Moi non, Markus oui. »

« Il sera une cible parfaite pour les snipers des miradors. »

« C'est un risque à courir. »

« Vous êtes folle. »

« C'est ça, ou plus de la moitié de ces gens restent ici. »

Tenzin sembla réfléchir pendant un instant.

« D'accord, si votre ami est motivé à se faire tuer pour la cause, ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher, mais s'il échoue, je vous donne dix minutes pour rejoindre votre vaisseau. Que nous ne sortions pas d'ici, c'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir, mais que cette machine tombe aux mains des Chinois, certainement pas. Je vais envoyer une escouade de mes meilleurs hommes miner votre vaisseau. Si vous ne le récupérez pas, personne ne l'aura. »

Elle le fixa, tentant de déterminer la force de ses paroles.

« Je suis surprise que vous ne me demandiez pas d'aller directement au _Jumper_ , pendant que Markus va chercher Dampa. »

« Si je le faisais, vous accepteriez ? Bien que sachant que c'est la décision la plus sage ? »

Elle sourit.

« Probablement pas. »

« Mme Gady, je sais gérer les éléments comme vous. Les électrons libres qui suivent leurs propres agendas. Les personnes comme vous sont des rochers. Alors je deviens la rivière. Je vous contourne, vous entoure et vous fait doucement rouler dans la direction que je désire. Vous voulez Dampa Kang, je veux sortir mes concitoyens de là. Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles, même si la ligne qui les relie n'est pas la plus droite. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle appréciait cet homme et ses manières.

« Mme Gady, un instant, je vais vous donner des hommes et de quoi faire sauter quelques portes. »

« Merci, Tenzin. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, retrouvez-moi à l'entrée, je vous y attendrai. »

Elle hocha la tête puis, emmenant l'homme qui pouvait les conduire aux quartiers d'isolement, elle partit rejoindre Markus qui, avec quelques rebelles, montait la garde à l'entrée du couloir.

.

Descendre aux quartiers d'isolement n'avait été qu'une réitération de leur avancée jusqu'à la zone de haute sécurité. Avec une nette concentration de gardes non loin de cette dernière, puis presque plus personne pour s'opposer à eux. Ils eurent même le droit à une gardienne à l'air terrifié, qui cachée derrière la grille de son poste de contrôle leur avait gentiment ouvert les portes qu'elle était censée surveiller. Cela lui avait valu le droit de rester là où elle se trouvait sans le moindre mal.

Ce qui restait de l'ancienne prison était essentiellement composé de sous-sols humides aux plafonds voûtés en grosses pierres sombres.

Un endroit obscur, humide et qui puait la pourriture.

Ici, tout était plus rudimentaire. Plus rudimentaire mais pas moins efficace. Les gros cadenas et les épais barreaux étaient tout aussi efficaces pour garder les détenus prisonniers que les grilles d'acier et les portes électriques. La plupart des cellules étaient vides, mais quelques-unes étaient occupées par des êtres pitoyables qui, en plus d'être en cage, étaient tous menottés à une chaîne reliée à un gros anneau fiché dans le mur.

En tout, ils trouvèrent six personnes, dont une femme dont le seul tort avait été de se faire arrêter alors qu'elle allait bientôt accoucher, et que les gardiens avaient jugé très judicieux de « mettre au calme » à l'isolement dans ce trou jusqu'à son accouchement. Comme si les spores de champignons et l'humidité allaient lui faire du bien. Des six détenus, elle était la seule à ne pas porter traces de sévices corporels. Tous les autres affichaient une gamme intéressante d'hématomes et de plaies, principalement causés par des coups. Trois en particulier arboraient des traces de tortures, avec des marques concentrées sur le torse et le visage. Parmi eux, elle retrouva Kang, méconnaissable. Il était très faible. A peine conscient. Trop faible pour même se protéger alors qu'un des hommes de Tenzin posait une petite charge sur ses chaînes pour le libérer.

« Hey, Dampa, c'est pas la forme dites donc. » le salua-t-elle, le soulevant à moitié pour le protéger des éventuels éclats de métal. Il ne répondit pas, son regard dérivant dans le vague.

La charge sauta, et il sembla parvenir à se focaliser un bref instant.

«Silla... »

Un des hommes de Tenzin, soutenant un des autres détenus, s'approcha.

« On doit y aller.» dit-il dans un anglais à peine compréhensible.

Elle acquiesça et se redressa. Elle pouvait soutenir Dampa, mais il n'était pas en état de marcher. Il allait falloir le porter.

En un instant, Markus sembla se matérialiser à ses côtés, et épaulant son fusil d'assaut, jeta l'homme sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, pour repartir dans l'autre sens.

Arriver jusqu'à la cour fut étrangement facile. Plus aucune résistance ne leur faisait face. Avaient-ils neutralisé tous les gardes, ou ces derniers étaient-ils occupés ailleurs? Mystère. Une chose était certaine, des renforts ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Et personne n'avait envie de faire face à l'armée.

La petite cour de béton était jonchée des débris du trou qu'ils avaient creusé quatre étages plus haut, mais en dehors de ça, elle était totalement vide, à la merci d'au moins deux miradors et des snipers qui y étaient logés.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de service qui la desservait. Inutile de se mettre à découvert trop tôt.

Markus déposa Kang, le confiant non pas à elle, mais à un des hommes de Tenzin, qui serait capable de le porter, puis, il retira ses bottes, lui jeta un regard en les lui confiant, fit signe à l'artificier qui mit le feu à la petite charge destinée à faire sauter la serrure, et l'instant d'après, il jaillissait dehors, bondissant à l'assaut du mur comme un tigre.

Par le lien, elle le sentait peiner. Même pour lui, même avec ses griffes, les prises étaient rares et l'ascension difficile. Se servant autant que possible des fenêtres, gouttières et autres reliefs, il parvint à atteindre le deuxième étage avant que la première balle ne fasse éclater le béton à sa gauche.

Une seconde plus tard, une deuxième se planta à moins de dix centimètres de son épaule, suivie de peu d'une troisième, qui le toucha en plein dans le foie.

Il rata sa prise, manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse avec un rugissement de douleur, et elle n'y tint plus. Il fallait qu'ils aient une autre cible à viser. Une cible plus dangereuse. Une cible armée. Dégainant son pistolet, elle se rua au centre de la cour. A l'endroit où elle était le plus exposée, et visant le tireur le plus proche qu'elle puisse voir, pourtant à l'extrême portée de son arme, elle commença à faire feu. Sa diversion fonctionna parfaitement, mais elle n'avait pas attendu de voir si c'était le cas pour bondir un peu plus loin avant de recommencer. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que les hommes de Tenzin tentaient un vain tir de couverture, leur position ne leur donnant aucun angle de vue sur les miradors.

Se déplacer erratiquement tout en tirant. Elle se donnait moins de dix secondes avant qu'une balle ne la touche. Elle donnait moins de dix secondes à Markus pour atteindre la plate-forme et le _Jumper_.

Une balle l'effleura, puis une seconde lui arracha un bout de peau. Roulant et bondissant, elle se rua à couvert du couloir où l'attendaient les autres, leurs chargeurs vides.

« Et maintenant ? » hurla celui qui parlait anglais, visiblement rendu momentanément sourd par les tirs.

« On attend. »

Douze secondes. Douze secondes. Un temps infiniment long, puis il y eut une bourrasque de vent et le bruit familier et rassurant des moteurs du _Jumper_ retentit.

Dampa releva vaguement la tête, un sourire fiévreux aux lèvres.

« Atlantis... Ils sont là... On n'abandonne jamais personne, jamais... Y vont pas nous manger, ces salauds ! »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire triste. Il délirait. Il se croyait toujours sur la ruche de Silla. Revenu cinq ans auparavant. Même s'il avait tourné le dos à Pégase, jamais la galaxie lointaine ne le laisserait en paix. Jamais elle ne laissait personne en paix.

Par le lien, elle sut que le _Jumper_ était posé, et elle s'élança en avant, s'arrêtant à l'extrême limite de l'occulteur toujours activé avant de leur faire signe d'avancer. Les détenus ne comprenaient pas, mais les hommes de Tenzin n'hésitèrent pas et les poussèrent en avant alors que les balles ricochaient sur le vaisseau invisible. Elle monta la dernière et Markus, qui inondait généreusement le fauteuil du pilote de son sang, décolla avant même que la porte ne soit fermée.

Laissant Dampa aux bons soins de ces compatriotes, elle fonça dans le siège du copilote, sortant les nacelle des drones en prévision des tirs. Décrivant une large boucle au-dessus de Lassa, Markus vint positionner le petit vaisseau au ras du sol face aux lourdes portes à coulisse de l'entrée de la prison.

« Prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête, se concentrant sur le pilotage du drone qui partit en ligne droite sur la porte, la faisant exploser dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Aussitôt Markus partit en chandelle, réactivant dès que possible l'occulteur que le drain d'énergie du lancement avait désactivé.

Le temps qu'il complète son looping pour revenir se positionner une bonne vingtaine de mètres au-dessus de sa précédente position, les premiers détenus jaillissaient de la fumée, Tenzin à leur tête.

«Oh-oh ! »

« Quoi ? » siffla le _wraith_.

Elle désigna la carte tactique déployée sur sa moitié du pare-brise.

« On dirait que la cavalerie arrive. » nota-t-elle, désignant la ligne de véhicules à l'aspect massif qui peinaient dans les rues étroites de la capitale tibétaine.

« Pas de problème, on va les arrêter.» répliqua Markus, faisant tourner le vaisseau.

« Attends, on ne pourra pas protéger les prisonniers des snipers dans les tours. »

« Ils feront toujours moins de dégâts que des forces armées blindées. »

Il avait raison, bien entendu. Parfois, elle oubliait qu'avant d'avoir été traqueur, il avait été prédestiné à devenir guerrier. Ce genre de choses coulait dans ses veines.

« Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on évite d'à nouveau désocculter le _Jumper_. Moins on le montre, mieux ce sera. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en travers.

« Comment comptes-tu les neutraliser sans les drones ? »  
Levant un doigt pour lui faire signe d'attendre, elle se leva, passant la tête à l'arrière du vaisseau.

« Hey, vous ! Vous pouvez demander s'il reste des explosifs ou des grenades à quelqu'un ? »

L'homme s'exécuta et beaucoup de hochements négatifs lui répondirent, mais elle récupéra une ultime charge de C4, et une grenade. Avec celle qui lui restait, ça leur faisait trois munitions. Pas beaucoup, mais avec un peu de chance, ça suffirait.

« Markus, tu es meilleur lanceur que moi. Tu t'en sens capable ?» demanda-t-elle jetant un regard critique à sa blessure qui saignait toujours. Il feula un assentiment farouche et lui confiant les explosif, elle se glissa à sa place dans le siège du pilote.

Il n'avait même pas besoin du lien pour savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et alors qu'elle stabilisait le petit vaisseau dans une trajectoire identique à celle du véhicule de tête, il ouvrit la porte puis, accroupi, rampa jusqu'au bord, avant de dégoupiller la première grenade, de compter jusqu'à deux et de la lâcher.

Rosanna décrocha aussitôt qu'il l'eut larguée, mais l'onde de choc secoua tout de même durement les occupants qui eurent soudain très à cœur de se sangler à leurs sièges.

« Premier véhicule neutralisé. Deuxième. » lui ordonna le _wraith_ mentalement.  
Elle obéit, manœuvrant avec souplesse avant de décrocher une fois de plus. Cette fois, en plus de l'onde de choc, ce fut une salve de mitrailleuse lourde qui traversa le ciel, fort heureusement très loin d'eux, car si la coque du _Jumper_ pouvait résister sans peine à un tir longue distance d'un petit calibre, une pareille arme en ferait une passoire.

Un grondement mauvais suivi d'un juron sifflant lui apprit qu'il avait raté sa cible.

« Je ne m'approche plus à l'a-pic. » le prévint-elle.

Il grogna et lui envoya par le lien l'image de l'endroit exact où il voulait qu'elle positionne le vaisseau. Elle s'exécuta.

Le détonateur dans une main, le _wraith_ prit le temps de viser avant de lancer avec force l'ultime charge de C4. Des hommes virent le projectile venir et tirèrent dessus en réflexe, envoyant quelques balles ripper sur le ventre du _Jumper_ , mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter, et l'alien appuya sur la commande un dixième de seconde avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Puis, satisfait, il revint s'installer dans le siège du copilote alors que, refermant la porte, elle faisait un dernier tour d'inspection, passant au large des salves de mitrailleuse lourde qui balayaient à présent le ciel.

De la fumée s'élevait de la rue à présent bloquée dans laquelle s'entassait les véhicules.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur mission, elle pensa à regarder l'heure.

L'aube se lèverait bientôt. Il leur avait fallu moins de deux heures pour entrer dans la prison et en libérer presque tous les détenus, innocents comme coupables. Tous auraient une nouvelle chance.

Le traducteur détaché par Tenzin s'approcha prudemment du cockpit, attentif à toujours garder une prise sur quelque chose malgré la parfaite stabilisation de l'appareil.

« Allez vers le sud. Au-dessus de la rivière. »

« On ne retourne pas au terrain vague ? »

« Non. Jamais deux fois au même endroit. C'est là-bas que Tenzin ira. »

Elle acquiesça, tournant au-dessus de la cité qui se réveillait doucement au son des sirènes de police, pour les quartiers que les explosions n'avaient pas encore secoués.

Après la rivière, l'homme les fit un peu tourner en rond au-dessus d'une zone presque rurale à la périphérie de la ville, visiblement perturbé par le changement de perspective. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé ses repères, il les guida jusqu'à une maison traditionnelle avec une grande cour dans laquelle ils se posèrent, écrasant malheureusement quelques paniers emplis de légumes racines mis à sécher.

Sous le regard ébahi d'un jeune homme posté là en guise de garde, ils purent évacuer les blessés qui furent emmenés dans le corps de la maison, où un vieil homme, l'air un peu guérisseur, commença à leur prodiguer les premiers soins.


	44. Chapitre 43

Laissant à un Markus rendu grincheux par la régénération et la faim subséquente le soin de veiller sur le _Jumper_ , elle resta avec Dampa qui continuait à délirer.

Après un bref examen, le vieil homme partit secouer une jeune femme, sans doute sa petite-fille, qui aidée de deux des hommes de Tenzin commença à remplir d'eau une sorte d'auge creusée dans un tronc.

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'elle.  
« Anglais ? »

Elle acquiesça.  
« Lui beaucoup fièvre. Vous prier qui vous voulez pour lui. Peut pas faire de mal.» baragouina-t-il, avant d'ordonner aux deux hommes qui avaient aidé la jeune femme de le transporter jusqu'à l'auge pour l'y plonger. Dampa gémit au contact de l'eau froide, mais le guérisseur lui prit le pouls et visiblement satisfait, se retourna vers elle.

« Vous blessée ? »

« Rien de grave. » répondit-elle, lui montrant l'éraflure de balle.

Il lui tendit quand même une sorte de baume à l'odeur forte à appliquer dessus, ainsi qu'une bande de gaze propre. Pas du matériel stérile, mais elle ayant connu bien pire, elle accepta avec quelques remerciements.

Le traducteur de Tenzin s'approcha.

« Vote ami. Il doit venir. Gunho sait soigner les plaies par balle. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ne vous en faites pas. »

L'homme se sentit forcé d'insister.  
« Il a été médecin de guerre pendant la campagne du Cambodge. Et aussi au Vietnam (1). Gunho sait la médecine moderne et il connaît les blessures de guerre. »

« Je ne doute pas de ses compétences, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, croyez-moi. »

L'homme la fixa avec un drôle d'air.

« J'ai vu la balle, j'ai vu le sang. »

« Et il n'y a plus rien. »

Il ne la croyait de toute évidence pas, mais elle n'avait pas à se justifier.

Finalement, il s'éloigna et elle partit voir comment allait Dampa dans son bain. Pas bien. Pas bien du tout.

L'eau avait fait chuter un peu sa température, mais elle l'avait aussi fait passer d'apathique à agité, et visiblement il souffrait de blessures internes, car au bout de vingt minutes, il commença à suffoquer, crachotant vaguement des glaviots sanglants.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse mourir son ami dans une auge à cochon au fin fond du Tibet après avoir aidé au massacre de la moitié des gardes d'une prison chinoise pour l'en sortir.

« Markus ! »

En un instant, il fut à côté d'elle, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes.

« Sors Dampa de là, et allonge-le par terre. » lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de retenir d'un geste le vieil homme qui, un mortier plein de concoction en cours de préparation à la main, objectait avec véhémence.

Dès qu'il fut allongé, elle vint s'accroupir à côté de lui, laissant à Markus le rôle de service d'ordre, rôle facile à tenir pour lui, blessure à moitié guérie ou pas.

Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur sa respiration, puis sur elle-même, cherchant l'énergie lumineuse qu'elle savait nécessaire à accomplir le miracle. Énergie pour l'heure plus qu'à moitié occultée par le monstre sombre de son âme, qui se pâmait, heureux et boursouflé. Il lui fallut un long combat mental pour conjurer la part la plus pure de son coeur, et repousser cette immense masse ombreuse. Chacun avait son rôle, et en cet instant, ce n'était pas de violence et de sang dont elle avait besoin, mais de lumière et de bonté. Finalement, elle parvint à ses fins, et effleurant doucement les côtes bleuies de son ami, elle se projeta dans son corps, l'explorant avec délicatesse, suivant la courbe des os brisés, le renflement des organes dilatés, et le contour déchiqueté de ceux qui avaient éclaté. C'était un miracle qu'il ait survécu au transport tout sauf délicat de Markus. Transport qui avait sans doute aggravé ses blessures, mais le moment n'était pas au reproche.

Une déchirure après l'autre, une bosse après l'autre, elle entreprit de reconstruire ce qui avait été brisé, effaçant les sévices et les tortures de son corps. Pour son esprit, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Il devrait panser ces blessures-là seul.

Finalement, il n'y eut plus rien. Plus la moindre plaie, plus le moindre hématome. Vacillante, elle rouvrit les paupières, clignant pitoyablement dans les faibles lueurs de l'aube, les yeux soudain emplis de larmes d'épuisement.

Devant en elle, les silhouettes floues devinrent soudain des formes humaines, puis des individus reconnaissable. Tenzin et une partie de sa suite, qui la fixaient tous, hébétés. Puis il y eut le premier claquement d'une arme qu'on lâche au sol, et soudain, elle se retrouvait avec une quinzaine de personnes prosternées devant elle, seul encore debout Tenzin, qui la saluait néanmoins d'une courbette respectueuse.

«Heu... Qu'est ce que... ? Non, il ne faut pas... » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Rosanna Gady ? »

La voix était celle de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'il est éveillé ou s'il rêve.

« Dampa ! Bon retour parmi nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

«C'est à vous qu'on devrait poser la question! On est venus vous chercher, voyons ! Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'on allait vous laisser crever tout seul dans votre coin ?! Atlantis n'abandonne jamais personne. »

L'homme, qui s'était relevé sur un coude, écarta une mèche mouillée de son visage tout en rougissant.

« Je ne fais plus partie de l'armée. Je n'ai pas renouvelé mon contrat. En fait, je ne suis même plus Américain. J'ai perdu mon passeport. »

« Et alors ? Ni Markus, ni moi ne faisions partie de l'armée ou n'étions Américains, et pourtant vous êtes restés pour nous. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil... »

« Je ne vois aucune différence. » nota-t-elle avec un sourire, qui fana bien vite alors que son regard se posait sur la foule toujours prosternée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? » demanda-t-elle.

Dampa haussa les épaules, et ce fut Tenzin qui intervint.

« Lorsque Topden m'a dit que vous étiez des envoyés de Shambhala, je ne l'ai pas cru. Ici, la magie et la superstition sont encore partout, et ce que l'on ne comprend pas passe facilement pour quelque chose de mystique. J'ai vu votre vaisseau. Je me suis dit que c'était de la technologie très avancée. Un projet américain top secret, sûrement. Puis je vous ai vu vous battre, j'ai vu l'homme Lanthian bouger. Pas comme un homme. Plus qu'un homme. J'ai vu les lames riper sur lui. Les balles le frapper sans lui faire de mal. Peut-être un nouveau gilet de combat, me suis-je dit. Mais ça, je n'ai pas d'explication. Êtes-vous des envoyés de Shambhala ? »

Perplexe, elle fixa Dampa, qui haussa les épaules.

« Shambhala est une cité mythique tibétaine. Elle est décrite comme une cité circulaire aux hautes tours, qui est à la fois dans le ciel et sur terre. Ses habitants sont des illuminés, des _bodhi_ ayant atteint la sagesse qui leur permet de se libérer du cercle des réincarnations. Les _bodhi_ développeraient des pouvoirs merveilleux. » lui expliqua-t-il.

« Comme le don de guérison ? »

« Oui, par exemple. »

«Vous savez ce qu'il en est, non ? »

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

« Moi oui, mais pas eux. »

« Vous pouvez leur expliquer ? »

« Leur expliquer quoi ? Je suis toujours tenu au secret à propos de tout ce que vous savez, et vous aussi, je vous rappelle. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Je m'en occupe. » soupira-t-elle. « Je veux bien vous expliquer, mais s'il vous plaît, Tenzin, vous pourriez leur dire d'arrêter ? »

L'homme acquiesça et en un mot, tout le monde fut à nouveau sur ses pieds.

« Et Dampa, par pitié, allez vous sécher avant d'attraper un rhume. »

Le soldat acquiesça et s'éloigna.

« Tenzin, vous voulez bien traduire pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant un peu plus confortablement à même le sol de terre battue de la cour, lui faisant signe de venir vers elle.

Il s'exécuta promptement.

« Bon, votre Shambhala, ce n'est pas la seule cité mythique dont l'humanité a gardé la trace. Il y en a d'autres : Vineta, Ys ou encore l'Atlantide. Ces mythes se retrouvent dans toutes les cultures et parlent tous plus ou moins de la même chose. De cités légendaires emplies de merveilles défiant l'imagination et habitées par des êtres supérieurs aux pouvoirs extraordinaires. Les mythes viennent tous de quelque part. Ils ont tous un fond de vérité. Ces cités, du moins certaines d'entre elles, ont existé, tout comme leurs habitants. Des êtres à visage humain, qui ont vécu aux côtés des hommes, qui ont eu des enfants avec eux, et dont le sang leur a parfois transmis leurs dons. »

« Vous êtes un de ces enfants ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Mr Lanthian ? »

« Non. Les mythes parlent presque tous d'ennemis terribles. De démons et de monstres. Il serait plutôt l'un d'entre eux. »

Un frisson parcourut son petit auditoire à cette annonce.

« Pourtant, il semble très humain. » nota Tenzin.

« La plupart des monstres qui marchent sur terre ont visage humain. »

Il acquiesça puis traduisit.

« Et ce vaisseau ? »

« Votre homme n'avait pas tort, et vous n'avez pas tort non plus. Il n'a rien de magique, ce n'est que de la technologie très avancée, mais elle n'a pas été conçue par des hommes comme vous et moi. »

Il acquiesça mais ne transmit pas ses mots.

« Pourquoi nous dire tout cela, Mme Gady ? »

« Parce que je n'aime pas mentir, et que parfois la vérité, même parcellaire, est mieux que le mensonge. Parce que cette vérité vous ouvre de nouvelles perspectives. »

« Je ne les vois pas, pourtant. »  
« Moi non plus, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'existent pas. » répondit-elle en se relevant.

« Et maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Discuter avec Dampa pour savoir ce qu'il compte faire, puis nous allons rentrer chez nous. Notre absence a duré assez longtemps comme ça. »

« Vous allez repartir, comme ça ? »

« Oui, Tenzin, Même si je compatis à votre combat, il n'est pas le mien. Ni celui de Markus. Nous avons nos propres batailles à mener. Le destin a juste voulu que cette bataille nous soit commune. Je vous souhaite néanmoins le meilleur à vous et à vos hommes. »

Il acquiesça.

« Au final, qui de nous deux est la rivière ? »

Elle sourit.  
« Je ne sais pas, mais les petites rivières font les grands fleuves. »

.

Elle avait proposé à Dampa de rentrer avec eux. Ils trouveraient bien une solution et sans doute que le SGC pourrait intervenir en sa faveur pour qu'il récupère rapidement ses papiers. Mais il avait refusé. Il avait encore des choses à faire à Lhassa. Un combat à finir. Un instant, elle avait envisagé de le kidnapper et de l'enfermer quelque part, dans un caisson de stase ou ailleurs, mais elle y avait vite renoncé. Être habité par une mission, elle savait ce que ça signifiait.

Elle n'avait donc pu que le noyer sous des appels à la prudence, qui avaient poussé l'ancien militaire à l'appeler « maman » en riant.

Les hommes de Tenzin avaient insisté pour leur offrir des spécialités locales, biscuits, toutes sortes de ravioles, mais aussi plusieurs bouteilles d'un alcool appelé le _qingke jiu_.

C'est donc avec un _Jumper_ sentant le restaurant qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer.

Tenzin s'approcha pour la saluer, lui tendant la main à l'occidentale.  
« Mme Gady, pensez-vous que l'Atlantide existe ? »

Elle le fixa en souriant, silencieuse.

« Alors Shambhala existe aussi sûrement. Ce soir vous avez libéré beaucoup de gens, mais vous m'avez aussi rendu la foi en nos traditions, Mme Gady. Vous avez ma gratitude éternelle. »

Elle lui serra la main avec plaisir. Il avait une poigne forte et fière.

« Ç'a été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Tenzin. S'il vous plaît, veillez sur Dampa pendant mon absence. Je ne pourrai pas toujours venir le sortir de ce genre de mauvais pas. »

« Il ne vous le demande pas. Personne ne vous le demande, Mme Gady. Mais si vous désirez revenir nous voir, peut-être pour visiter notre beau pays, n'hésitez pas, vous aurez toujours des amis à Lhassa. »  
Elle rit.

« Et des ennemis. »

L'homme inclina la tête avec un sourire.

« En effet, mais je suis certain que cela ne vous est pas étranger. »

« Vous me connaissez trop bien, Tenzin ! Prenez soin de vous et de vos hommes. »  
« Faites de même. »

L'homme se tourna vers Markus qui attendait derrière elle, impassible.

« Mr Lanthian. »

Il offrit sa main à Markus qui, après une seconde de considération, préféra s'incliner profondément, salut que lui rendit aussitôt Tenzin.

.

Ils décollèrent face à une petite foule leur faisant au revoir de la main, Dampa et Tenzin en tête.

Ça rendait presque les problèmes qu'ils allaient avoir pour avoir disparu pendant presque un jour entier négligeable.

* * *

(1) Il peut s'agir, au choix, de la première guerre civile cambodgienne (1967-1975) ou de la seconde guerre civile cambodgienne ou troisième guerre d'Indochine (1978-1991). Quant au Vietnam, on parle non pas de la guerre où ont combattu les Américains, mais de la guerre sino-vietnamienne de 1978.


	45. Chapitre 44

**Comme à partir du chapitre 45, au-delà des étoiles et par-delà le destin vont être très intimement lié et qu'il me faut un peu de temps pour peaufiner mes chapitres, j'interromps la publication à partir de la semaine prochaines (Mais le chapitre 44 de par-delà le destin sort samedi).**

 **Jusqu'à nouvel avis et dès le 12.06, Oxymore sera mis à jour les mardi et samedi et jeudi une rumeur stellaire, eros pegasus et autres sera publié.**

 **J'espère pouvoir revenir au rythme de publication habituel très vite afin de terminer ces deux arcs.**

 **Navrée de l'inconvénient.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

A leur retour, il restait très exactement dix-huit heures, heure suisse, avant leur départ pour Cheyenne Mountain, et ils furent accueillis sans trop de surprise par une petite armée installée dans le jardin, et de manière bien plus surprenante par un Rel'kym très calme assis derrière une tasse de café viennois, face à un Schmid bouillonnant de rage.

« Vous avez encore disparu ! » gronda ce dernier, se retenant visiblement de hurler.

« Mais nous sommes de retour plus qu'à temps. » répondit-elle tranquillement, en retirant sa veste.  
« Où étiez-vous ? »  
« Quelque part. »  
« Mme Gady, ce n'est pas une réponse ! »

« Je le sais, mais vous n'en aurez pas d'autre. »

Les dix minutes suivantes se passèrent sous les hurlements de Schmid, et les dix après cela sous ceux de Rosanna. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait manqué à sa parole une fois de trop, et si le brigadier ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de partir en compagnie de Markus pour une autre galaxie, Rel'kym resterait avec lui, sous sa garde, dans une cellule qu'il avait fait préparer tout exprès à son attention.

.

 _Les choses avaient dérapé très vite et soudain, sous les ordres du brigadier, des soldats envahissaient la ferme pour s'emparer de son congénère. Pour le faire prisonnier et l'emmener il ne savait trop où. Feulant, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, arrachant le pendentif holographique et s'interposant entre eux et le pilote, qui contrairement à lui n'était pas protégé par un accord intergalactique. Rel'kym n'était pas de sa ruche, mais il avait été à sa place. Il avait connu la peur et le désespoir au fond d'une geôle humaine, et il se doutait qu'il n'y aurait pas de Rosanna pour lui. Et un tel sort, il pouvait à peine le souhaiter à un ennemi, alors à un presque ami... Les soldats hésitèrent, alors que des ombres argentées commençaient à danser autour de lui._

 _« Fuyez. » gronda-t-il dans l'esprit du pilote, qui au lieu de lui obéir, au lieu d'arracher la balise implantée sous sa peau et de fuir, se tourna vers sa compagne, s'approchant d'elle comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il sentit la tristesse, la peur et la déception dans l'âme de son congénère mais aussi une infinie lassitude. Lassitude de vivre, de se battre pour survivre et simplement continuer à exister._

 _« Je vous ai fait confiance. J'ai remis ma vie entre vos mains. Ai-je eu tort ? » demanda-t-il doucement._

 _« Non ! Rel'kym, bien sûr que non. Je vous ai promis qu'on vous ramènera chez vous. Que vous retrouveriez Pégase. Ne perdez pas espoir ! » le supplia-t-elle, tendant une main implorante dans sa direction. Il fixa pensivement son bras tendu, puis son regard s'égara par la fenêtre de longs instants avant de revenir à elle._

 _Avec un sourire triste, il lui tapota la tête, d'un geste presque paternel._

 _« Ce n'est pas grave. Il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, Rosanna Gady. Vous êtes comme une enfant. Pleine d'espoir et de bonnes intentions, mais inconsciente de ses actes et incapable de tenir ses promesses. J'aurais dû savoir. J'aurais dû anticiper. Que peut-on savoir de la vie à trente ans ? »_

 _La question ne s'adressait à personne et personne ne répondit.  
Rel'kym se tourna vers l'officier._

 _« Je vous suis, Brigadier. »_

 _L'homme le fixa, les yeux ronds._

 _« Vous n'allez pas résister ?! »_

 _Rel'kym eut un rictus triste._

 _« A quoi bon ? Ce sont aux enfants, aux jeunes et aux innocents qu'appartient l'espoir. Je le leur laisse volontiers. Je suis... fatigué. Je ne désire plus lutter. J'espère simplement obtenir un peu de votre pitié, et que vous m'épargnerez les traitements les plus douloureux. J'ai assez souffert pour dix vies. »_

 _« Rel'kym... »_

 _A peine un murmure. Une supplique qui échappa à sa compagne alors que le brigadier, après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard furieux, escortait le pilote jusqu'à l'un des véhicules kaki. Il gronda alors que les soldats passaient devant lui, mais ne bougea pas. A quoi bon sauver quelqu'un qui ne désire pas l'être ?_

 _Le silence retomba dans la pièce, puis Rosanna s'effondra mollement sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Rel'kym._

 _« Est-ce que j'ai tort ? Est-ce qu'on a tort ? »_

 _Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui prenant doucement la main, dont il caressa le dos._

 _Elle lui jeta un petit regard pitoyable._

 _« Dampa, Rel'kym. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« Ils ont librement choisi leur destin. »  
« Mais ce n'est pas le bon ! »_

 _Un grondement amusé lui échappa bien malgré lui._

 _« Comment le sais-tu ? Et quand bien même, ils ont choisi librement. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours prôné ? Le libre choix ? »_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard oscillant entre la colère et la misère la plus profonde._

 _« Je... oui... bien sûr... Mais ils font le mauvais choix, forcément... »_

 _« Qui es-tu pour dire quel choix est le bon et lequel est le mauvais ? Qui es-tu pour décréter que leur place dans la grande toile du destin auquel tu m'as appris à croire est ici, et pas là-bas ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, longtemps, comme si la réponse à toutes ses interrogations pouvait se trouver sur ses traits._

 _« Je suis censée faire quoi ? Les abandonner à leur sort ? »_

 _«Non, bien sûr que non. Mais soutenir et forcer, ce n'est pas la même chose. Guider et contraindre non plus, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Tu as toujours dit ne pas vouloir être une reine. Ne te comporte pas comme telle. »_

 _Elle semblait à présent prête à pleurer._

 _« Je suis devenue si horrible que ça ? »_

 _Il n'avait pas de réponse. Pas de mots qui sonnent juste, alors il se contenta de soutenir son regard avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle._

 _Finalement, elle baissa les yeux, reniflant piteusement._

 _« Comment je peux inverser quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas consciente ? »_

 _Il n'avait pas besoin du lien pour voir qu'elle lui mentait autant qu'elle se mentait à elle-même._

 _« Cesses déjà de te bercer d'illusions sur ta personne. »_

 _Elle soupira avec un petite rire triste._

 _« Et ensuite quoi ? »_

 _« Et ensuite, tu fais ce que tu m'as appris. Tu te laisses imprégner de tout ce qu'il te manque et dont l'univers regorge partout ailleurs. »_

 _Elle soutint à nouveau son regard, renifla, s'essuya le nez, puis eut un petit rire._

 _« C'est ridicule ! C'est le vampire alien tueur en série et chasseur d'humains qui est en train d'expliquer à la prof d'histoire de l'art comment être une bonne personne ! »_

 _Il pouffa._

 _« Tu as tort. C'est le vampire alien très amoureux et premier de sa race à avoir choisi de vivre en paix avec ses ancienne proies, les humains, qui est en train d'expliquer à la prof d'histoire de l'art régicide qui, de ses propres mains ou de celles des autres, anéantit tout ceux qui se dresse sur son chemin, comment être une bonne personne. »_

 _Elle rit à nouveau. Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire._

 _« En somme, je suis vraiment un monstre. »_

 _Il sourit._

 _« Tout comme moi. Nous sommes bien assortis. » la réconforta-t-il, l'attirant contre lui pour la serrer sur son cœur._

 _« Markus ? »_

 _« Oui, Rosanna ? »_

 _« Tu vas m'aider alors ? »_

 _« Toujours. »_

 _Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui._

 _« Je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime, mon extraordinaire humaine. »_

 _._

Les quelques heures restantes passèrent vite. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à emporter, et Ruth et Fred n'avaient pas beaucoup d'affaires à apporter. Les deux SDF, apprenant que le _wraith_ n'était plus là, s'étaient proposés de repartir, mais elle leur avait dit de rester. Inutile que la ferme reste vide en leur absence. Si cela pouvait leur permettre de remettre un pied à l'étrier...

A l'heure dite, un camion de l'armée se gara dans l'allée, et les emmena à l'aéroport de Payerne, où un petit jet civil les attendait pour les emmener jusqu'à la base américaine de Rammstein, en Allemagne. A aucun moment, ils ne virent le brigadier Schmid. Ce dont elle ne savait si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Quoi qu'il en soit, alors que le petit avion décollait, un étrange mélange de sentiments l'emplissait : tristesse, regret, colère, soulagement, nostalgie, joie. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de son monde natal. De son pays natal. De cette vie qui n'était plus la sienne. Elle avait pensé qu'en revenant à ses racines, elle se retrouverait, mais elle n'avait fait que se perdre davantage. Elle était arrivée avec une idée assez claire de qui elle était. Elle repartait sans plus rien savoir d'elle-même.

Et une petite voix en elle lui soufflait qu'elle ne pourrait pas abandonner ses soucis derrière elle cette fois-ci.

Elle n'allait plus non plus pouvoir les éviter très longtemps. Bientôt, il lui faudrait les affronter en face, et elle craignait cet affrontement.

Mais pour l'heure, ils rentraient à la maison - depuis quand Pégase était-elle devenue sa maison ? - et un mélange d'excitation et d'anticipation inquiète l'emplissait à cette pensée.

Qu'étaient devenus, tous ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière un an et demi plus tôt ? Est-ce que tout le monde allait bien ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment s'en étaient-ils sortis sans elle ? Avaient-ils seulement besoin d'elle ? Ou ne leur avait-elle fait que du mal ? Était-elle seulement nécessaire ? Importante ? Ou au contraire dangereuse et nuisible ?

Autant de questions qui l'occupèrent durant le vol Payerne-Rammstein, puis Rammstein-Colorado Springs. Elle ne sortit de ses sombres réflexions que lorsque leur chauffeur descendit de la jeep, et les pria de faire pareil à l'entrée du tunnel d'accès de la base souterraine.

Ils étaient de retour au SGC.

Selon l'agenda prévu pour eux, ils ne devaient pas partir avant trois jours via le _Dédale_ , pourtant à leur arrivée, ils furent immédiatement conduits dans la salle de briefing surplombant le hall de la Porte, qui bruissait d'activité. Le général Landry, l'air soucieux, les y accueillit.

Rosanna dut faire des efforts pour décoller ses yeux du grand anneau de pierre, qui lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Comment un artefact extraterrestre avait il pu prendre une telle place dans sa vie ? Sans doute de la même manière que l'alien qui lui servait de compagnon.

«Bon retour parmi nous, Mme Gady, Markus. Je suis navré du dérangement, mais suite à quelques... imprévus, votre retour dans Pégase est avancé à cet après-midi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Atlantis est sous la menace d'une attaque imminente, et comme le _Dédale_ est actuellement en orbite autour de la Terre, nous allons envoyer des renforts par la Porte. Vous traverserez avec, si les médecins vous donnent le feu vert. »

« Heu... OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'homme soupira.

«Mme Gady, ni vous ni Markus ne faites plus partie du SGC et vous n'êtes là qu'à titre d'invités. Je ne peux rien vous dire. »

Elle acquiesça. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait insisté, mais aujourd'hui le cœur n'y était pas.

Après s'être assurée qu'on leur rendrait bien leurs affaires confisquées un an et demi plus tôt, elle suivit un soldat jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Apparemment, les tests médicaux visaient surtout à s'assurer qu'ils ne ramèneraient rien de trop pathogène dans Pégase et à leur faire avaler une quantité un peu stupide d'antibiotiques et autres médicaments prophylactiques. Markus eut beau protester qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, il eut tout de même le droit à sa dose de pilules. Double dose même, pour faire bonne mesure. Et sous le regard très intéressé des médecins, ils découvrirent qu'apparemment, _wraith_ et traitement vermifuge et antiparasitaire ne faisaient pas très bon ménage, alors que Markus, le teint gris, attendait en grondant que la nausée qui l'avait pris disparaisse. Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de noter que pour des personnes se prétendant les meilleures dans leur domaine, ils n'avaient pas été très malins de donner des substances conçues pour tuer les parasites et autres vers à un alien par nature parasite et à moitié insecte.

Heureusement pour lui, en moins d'une heure, régénération oblige, il était totalement remis, et très grincheux. Personne n'aimait être malade, et personne n'aimait avoir faim. Surtout pas les _wraiths_.

Elle lui fit un petit don d'énergie, mais il s'agissait plus d'un snack que d'autre chose. Elle voulait garder un peu de force pour la journée qui s'annonçait longue, et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter tout de suite Atlantis, ils trouveraient là-bas des gens formés au don, donc il n'y avait pas urgence.

L'humeur de Markus sembla toutefois s'améliorer lorsque la caisse métallique contenant leurs affaires confisquées leur fut rendue et qu'il put retirer le jean, le T-shirt et le manteau de cuir brun qui avaient constitué son uniforme sur Terre pour le remplacer par la tenue habituelle de tout _wraith_ qui se respecte : pantalon et haut de cuir, assorti de son éternel manteau râpé, le tout bien entendu intégralement noir.

Rosanna se changea aussi, mais au lieu des bottes de cuir avachies qu'elle portait dans Pégase, elle conserva aux pieds les solides rangers qu'elle avait acheté sur Terre, et qui tenaient mieux ses chevilles.

De même, elle conserva avec plaisir ses sous-vêtements de coton équitable, et sous le vieux manteau de Markus qu'elle avait retaillé à sa carrure, et dont le poids sur ses épaules fut comme une réconfortante et amicale embrassade, elle renfila le pull à capuche qu'elle portait pour venir à la base, dont la température était plutôt fraîche.

Le résultat était sans doute un peu ridicule, mélange hétéroclite de vêtements tout droit sortis du Moyen-Âge et d'habits achetables dans n'importe quel centre commercial, mais tout comme Markus, elle se sentait plus à l'aise ainsi.

Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre, et après avoir appris que la palette de matériel destinée aux Ouman'shii qu'elle avait envoyée des semaines auparavant l'attendait déjà sur Atlantis depuis le dernier voyage du _Dédale_ , Rosanna - après avoir vu son offre d'aider aux préparatifs déclinée - partit profiter impunément de la cafétéria de la base. S'il y avait une chose que travailler pour le SGC lui avait appris, c'était bien qu'en temps de crise, on ne savait jamais quand aurait lieu le prochain vrai repas. Autant en profiter tant qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle en était à sa troisième part de tarte et à son neuvième croquis lorsqu'un appel sur les haut-parleurs lui signala que si elle désirait partir, elle devait être comme tout le personnel autorisé en salle d'embarquement dans les dix minutes.

Engloutissant le restant de sa pâtisserie, elle remballa son matériel de dessin et se mit en route.

La Porte des étoiles s'ouvrait à nouveau devant elle.

Elle allait rentrer à la maison.


	46. Chapitre 45

_Atlantis n'avait pas changé. Elle était identique à la cité qu'ils avaient quitté presque cinq cents jours auparavant. Identique à la cité qu'il avait découverte six ans auparavant. Sans doute identique à celle qu'elle avait été lors de la grande guerre. Inspirant profondément, il se gorgea de son odeur. Il était de retour à la maison. Sur sa ruche. Une de ses ruches. Il sourit. Deux ruches, deux allégeances, et pourtant un cœur en paix. Quel paradoxe !_

 _La salle d'embarquement bruissait d'activité._

 _Sa reine, Elisabeth Weir, perchée sur la petite passerelle reliant son bureau à la salle de contrôle, dirigeait ses troupes d'un ton ferme mais doux._

 _Rapidement, les renforts et le matériel qui avaient traversé avec eux furent emmenés et ils restèrent seuls, plantés au milieu de la vaste pièce. Elle sembla enfin les voir, et à la seconde où son regard se posa sur eux, il s'inclina profondément, en une réassurance muette de son allégeance. Il n'était pas le_ wraith _du SGC, et n'avait même pas confiance en eux. Mais il était le_ wraith _d'Elisabeth Weir et avait une foi aveugle en ses choix. Pas une fois, elle ne l'avait contraint à agir contre son cœur ou contre les intérêts des siens. C'est empli de fierté qu'il se redressa, fronçant un instant les sourcils à l'onde curieuse en provenance de sa compagne qui, loin d'être jalouse, semblait s'amuser de son dévouement._

 _« Mme Gady, Markus, j'aurais aimé vous revoir en d'autres circonstances. » les salua la diplomate, leur faisant signe de la rejoindre._

 _« Dr Weir ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit Rosanna en grimpant les marches._

 _« Elisabeth Weir. » salua-t-il simplement, inclinant la tête._

 _Elle lui rendit son salut en rougissant vaguement avant de se tourner vers son humaine._

 _« Nous avons reçu il y a quelques heures un message de Todd. Une reine_ wraith _a organisé une sorte de colloque dans le but de tenter d'unir les autres reines afin de nous détruire. Il semblerait que non seulement, elle ait réussi à intéresser plusieurs autres souveraines, mais qu'en plus elle ait d'une manière ou d'une autre mis la main sur la technologie hybride que vos scientifiques ont mis au point. D'après Todd, elle est actuellement en route pour venir faire démonstration de ses armes sur nous. »_

 _Pas plus que Rosanna, il ne manqua de remarquer la nette différence qu'elle faisait entre Atlantis et les Ouman'shii._

 _« N'avez-vous pas un E2PZ en votre possession, Madame ? Ne vous suffit-il pas d'activer le bouclier ? » demanda-t-il._

 _Weir eut un sourire triste._

 _« Malheureusement, toujours d'après les informations de Todd, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette reine a entre les mains une technologie pouvant percer notre bouclier. »_

 _Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Rosanna. Si c'était vrai, c'était une véritable catastrophe._

 _« Donc, il va falloir combattre. » gronda l'artiste._

 _L'atlante hocha la tête._

 _« Laissez-nous retourner sur Oumana. Vous allez avoir besoin de renforts. »_

 _« Ne vous en faites pas, Mme Gady. Nous allons vous ouvrir un passage d'ici quelques minutes. Nous avons déjà prévenu Delleb. Elle nous a promis deux vaisseaux qui devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures. Espérons simplement qu'ils seront là avant nos ennemis. »_

 _A nouveau, ils échangèrent un regard. Que s'était-il passé pendant leur absence pour que Delleb n'ait que deux vaisseaux à envoyer ? La reine millénaire était trop consciente de l'importance d'Atlantis dans l'échiquier galactique pour épargner de ressources afin de préserver la cité, alors que manigançait-elle que sa reine ne savait pas ?_

 _Il ne le saurait qu'en allant chercher les informations à la source._

 _Visiblement, les deux femelles avaient fini de discuter, car la diplomate se tourna vers les techniciens derrières leurs consoles, et alors que la palette enveloppée de plastique de Rosanna était amenée à côté de la Porte, cette dernière s'ouvrait en scintillant._

 _Le Dr Weir s'approcha du grand écran de communication au fond de la salle de contrôle, attendant tranquillement qu'une connexion s'établisse. Un technicien leva un pouce et elle se racla la gorge._

 _« Ici le Dr Weir, d'Atlantis. Je demande une connexion avec la régente Delleb ou un de ses officiers. »_

 _« La régente est actuellement indisponible, mais un officier peut vous donner audience. Avez-vous un identifiant ? » demanda une voix douce._

 _« . »_

 _Il y eut un petit moment de silence alors que leur interlocutrice vérifiait._

 _« C'est parfait. Je transmets. Bonne journée, Madame. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _Ils attendirent quelques secondes de plus, puis l'écran qui jusque là avec crépité de statiques forma une image. Celle d'un_ wraith _à l'air suffisant, dont les longs cheveux arboraient quatre perles identiques. Il le reconnut. Un de ses anciens frères de ruche. Un des officiers de Silla qui étaient restés après leur prise de pouvoir._

 _« Dr Weir, c'est à quel sujet ? » demanda ce dernier avec un air de profond dédain._

 _Il dut se retenir de ne pas grogner face à un tel manque de respect. Elisabeth Weir était peut-être humaine, mais elle n'en était pas moins la souveraine de la cité invaincue des Anciens. La reine des atlantes. Elle méritait le respect dû à son rang._

 _S'il se retint de broncher, Rosanna n'eut pas tant de considération, et elle bondit en avant._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attitude ?! » siffla-t-elle en_ wraith _._

 _L'intéressé la fixa un instant un peu stupidement, puis son cerveau imbu décida d'enfin tenter de reconnaître ce visage humain, si semblable à tous les autres et pourtant si différent, et après un froncement d'arcade sourcilière alors qu'il tentait de se rappeler où il l'avait déjà vu, il manqua de trébucher et de tomber de la petite estrade où se trouvait sa console alors qu'il la reconnaissait et tentait un salut hâtif._

 _« Majesté... Madame... Rosanna Gady. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là ! »_

 _Elle s'esclaffa._

 _« Et vous ne m'avez pas reconnue... Enfin, on n'est pas là pour vous donner un cours de relations humain-_ wraith _. Visiblement, la situation est tendue, et on arrive en plein milieu de quelque chose. Markus et moi allons rentrer. Pouvez-vous prévenir Delleb ou au moins Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours en_ wraith _._

 _L'officier acquiesça avec empressement et sa compagne se tourna en souriant vers le Dr Weir._

 _« C'est tout bon. On va pouvoir y aller. Je vais voir si je peux vous avoir mieux que deux vaisseaux, d'accord ? »_

 _La diplomate hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées._

 _Tout le monde était conscient que si la menace était telle qu'indiquée par le_ wraith _renégat, alors ce ne serait pas un ou deux vaisseaux de plus qui feraient la différence._

 _« A bientôt alors ? » demanda Rosanna, tendant la main à Weir qui la lui serra avec un pauvre sourire._

 _« A bientôt. »_

 _Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, lui tendant aussi la main et, touché par son geste, il la lui prit avec douceur, s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que la pointe de ses cheveux effleurent leurs mains._

 _« A bientôt, Madame. »_

 _._

Atlantis n'avait pas beaucoup changé, contrairement à Oumana. S'il n'y avait pas eu le contingent de gardes de la Porte au garde-à-vous pour la saluer tout à côté du gros monolithe qu'ils avaient posé devant l'anneau de pierre en guise de mesure anti- _Dart_ , elle aurait cru à une erreur d'adresse. La forêt n'avait guère changé, si ce n'était que la route de terre avait été remplacée par une route de pavés clairs et que la clairière était devenue une vraie petite place sylvestre avec une baraque basse aux murs blancs servant de poste de garde, une fontaine d'eau claire, quelques bancs, et une sorte de parvis couvert servant de zone de stockage et de transit.

Elle ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque, sortant du couvert de la forêt, en lieu et place du village agricole en pleine expansion qu'ils avaient laissé un an et demi plus tôt, ils découvrirent une ville de province bourdonnante d'activité.

Bourdonnante d'activité, et visiblement sur le pied de guerre.

Partout des gens couraient, tentant de mettre à l'abri les choses les plus précieuses alors que, tels d'énormes mouches noires, des _Darts_ parcouraient le ciel, survolant la cité sans que ses habitants n'aient quoi que ce soit à craindre.

Comme personne n'était là pour les accueillir, elle allait simplement se rendre en ville afin d'y chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait les renseigner, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par un éclair de lumière blanche et, en un clin d'œil, elle fut sur le pont de l' _Utopia._

Il y eut un double cri de joie, et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse alors que deux adolescents se jetaient sur elle.

« Ah ah ! Je ne savais pas que je vous avais autant manqué ! » rit-elle, tentant de se débarrasser de Liu et de Tom alors que Jiu la saluait avec enthousiasme mais à distance.

Si la jeune femme la lâcha sans trop de peine, elle eut plus de mal à se défaire du jeune _wraith_ , qui était à présent plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Finalement, elle réussit à le décoller d'elle, remerciant le manteau de cuir épais qui n'offrait que peu de prise à ses griffes.

« Oh mon dieu, mais ils vous font manger quoi ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, jaugeant les trois adolescents, qui avaient tous bien grandi. Si Tom s'était allongé démesurément, et que Jiu commençait à avoir davantage l'air de l'adolescent qu'il était que de l'enfant qu'il semblait parfois toujours être, le changement le plus spectaculaire était celui de Liu. Elle n'avait plus rien de la gamine effrontée qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus de trois ans auparavant, et c'était une belle jeune femme pleine d'assurance, à la carrure athlétique et aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés à la manière des guerriers _wraiths_.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le reste de l'équipage du vaisseau et sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Ils étaient tous là. Léonard, Salilymn, Filymn, et un Silmalyn à l'air étrangement mal à l'aise.

Ses _wraiths_. Sa ruche. Sa famille. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un contact télépathique pour se rendre compte qu'elle leur avait manqué autant qu'ils lui avaient manqué.

Avec un petit hoquet étranglé, elle s'élança en avant, attrapant par le cou les deux techniciens pour un câlin d'ours qui les laissa ahuris et un peu chancelants.

Filymn l'accueillit en ouvrant vaguement les bras en une invitation hésitante, et Silmalyn tenta en vain de l'empêcher d'approcher en levant les mains en signe de supplique.

« Vous m'avez manqué. Vous m'avez tellement manqué... »

Elle était comme un vieux disque qui déraille, mais que dire d'autre que cette profonde vérité ?

Comme une pointe d'acier, le visage défait de Rel'kym suivant le brigadier Schmid passa devant ses yeux. Ce bonheur de retrouver les siens, il s'en voyait privé depuis trop longtemps. Dès que possible, se promit-elle. Dès que possible.  
Une petite exclamation de surprise la fit se retourner alors que ses sourcils s'envolaient.

Apparemment, elle avait une sacré influence sur la poignée de renégats. Était-ce une bonne chose ou pas, elle ne le savait pas, mais ce qui était certain était que c'était plutôt touchant, mignon presque, de voir les grands aliens venir saluer leur congénère trop longtemps absent d'une embrassade pouvant presque passer pour un câlin ou d'une accolade front à front.

Finalement, il n'y eut plus que Tom qui n'avait pas bougé, se mordillant les lèvres.

Markus, subitement de très bonne humeur, leva une arcade sourcilière avec un demi-sourire et l'adolescent se jeta dans ses bras avec un petit grognement heureux.

Lorsque le traqueur le repoussa doucement, Tom affichait un sourire bien trop dentu.

« J'étais pas sûr d'avoir le droit... hé hé... »

Markus haussa les épaules en une attitude inconsciemment volée aux humains.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère de ruche, mais tu es mon frère de sang, et tu es Ouman'shii. Comme eux. Comme Rosanna. Comme Liu et Jiu. Tu es de la famille. »

Le jeune _wraith_ carra les épaules, tentant très maladroitement de cacher ses émotions, puis il bafouilla quelque chose à propos d'initialisation et s'enfuit presque en courant, ses deux amis sur les talons.

Elle tenta de réprimer le sourire presque euphorique qui jouait sur ses lèvres.  
« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ? »

.

Le résumé fut bref et guère réjouissant, et alors qu'ils tentaient de récupérer le minimum d'équipage tout en essayant d'obtenir un plan de bataille, des ordres, quelque chose, ils furent interrompus par un grand _wraith_ à l'air hautain que Rosanna ne connaissait pas, suivi d'une poignée de _wraiths_ et d'humains dont la plupart lui étaient aussi inconnus.

Silmalyn, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire contrairement aux deux techniciens, descendit voir ce qu'il voulait. Rosanna suivit, curieuse.

Visiblement le _wraith_ voulait monter à bord avec ses « troupes ». Silmalyn argua qu'ils n'y avaient pas leur place, le vaisseau n'ayant a priori pas besoin de force d'abordage, mais l'autre _wraith_ , dont tout - de son attitude à son tatouage - indiquait un rang supérieur, ne démordait pas. Finalement, il tenta simplement d'écarter le scientifique de son chemin. Elle intervint, s'avançant tout en toussotant.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un regard hautain. Il ne savait de toute évidence pas qui elle était.

Silmalyn, lui, s'effaça avec un sourire sadique, sautant sur l'occasion.

« Mme Gady, puisque vous venez de rentrer, je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Naiu'reyn de Delleb, un de ses meilleurs combattants et un des officiers responsables de la dernière expérience sociologique de la grande régente. »

L'intéressé eut l'intelligence d'effacer son air hautain pour prendre un air neutre.

« Non, en effet, je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Enchantée, Naiu'reyn de Delleb. Je m'appelle Rosanna Gady. Je viens de la Terre. »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Fondatrice Gady. »

« Fondatrice ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Silmalyn, qui lui en retourna un signifiant « Plus tard ». Elle opina imperceptiblement.

« Enfin, peu importe. Silmalyn a raison, je doute que vous puissiez être utiles à bord. » nota-t-elle, revenant au sujet réellement important.

« Madame, permettez-moi d'objecter. » commença le _wraith_ avant de s'interrompre pour jeter un regard mauvais à Sel'kym, qui arrivait au petit trot, lui aussi suivi d'un mélange hétéroclite d'humains et de _wraiths_ , dont elle reconnut cette fois quelques visages.

Elle leva un sourcil surpris alors qu'un sourire se frayait un chemin sur ses lèvres.

« Sel'kym, que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-elle en s'avançant pour le saluer.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question, Rosanna Gady. Mais je pense que cela peut attendre. Je suis pour une fois du même avis que Naiu'reyn (Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de noter la manière un peu méprisante qu'il avait de prononcer le nom du guerrier.) Je pense que nous pourrions vous être utiles à bord. »

Sel'kym sut lui présenter les choses d'une manière plus convaincante que l'alien méprisant, et elle accepta finalement. Elle devait bien avouer que la perspective d'avoir quelques porteurs du gène et quelques combattants expérimentés à bord n'était pas totalement étrangère à sa décision. Grâce aux relais qu'étaient Markus et Silmalyn, elle n'eut même pas à prévenir Léonard, et à peine leurs nouvelles troupes avaient-elle commencé à embarquer que l'ingénieur convoquait les officiers en salle de contrôle.

Le temps qu'ils y arrivent, la frégate s'élevait lentement dans le ciel, ses ordres enfin reçus.

Ils étaient partis pour une bataille dont ils ignoraient à moitié les tenants et les aboutissants.

Une fois encore.


	47. Chapitre 46

**A partir d'ici, les chapitres fonctionnent en duo avec ceux de « Par-delà le destin ». Il n'est pas indispensable de lire PDD pour les comprendre, mais si vous lisez les deux, lisez d'abord le chapitre de PDD et ensuite celui du même numéro de ADE, pour avoir toute l'action dans le bon ordre.**

* * *

Tom était dans le fauteuil, supplée par Jiu et surveillé par Liu qui opérait depuis la salle de contrôle. Jusqu'à leur arrivée à destination, Rosanna était aussi inutile que le petit contingent à peu près militaire qu'ils avaient embarqué. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se promener à travers tout le vaisseau, tentant de voir si elle pouvait se rendre utile à quoi que ce soit.

Elle revenait du poste de tir arrière lorsqu'une multitude de boules de lumières s'amalgamant en une colonne éblouissante apparurent au milieu du couloir. Elle se figea, interloquée. Elle avait déjà vu un tel phénomène auparavant, sur Atlantis. Elle patienta, curieuse. La silhouette de l'hologramme ne tarda pas à se former, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Elle s'était attendue à un hologramme un peu semblable à celui de la bibliothèque d'Atlantis - une Ancienne en robe beige, ou peut-être un sage vieillard. L'hologramme portait effectivement une tenue beige, mais il s'agissait d'un uniforme ouman'shii, l'exact modèle qu'elle avait dessiné, avec la veste ajustée et les épaulières rondes. Pour le reste, rien ne pouvait l'avoir préparée à la vision d'une superbe hybride aux grands yeux mordorés et aux longs cheveux blancs pudiquement ramenés en arrière.

Son premier réflexe fut de tendre la main pour effleurer le cuir du manteau.

« Je ne suis pas tangible, Mme Gady. » annonça l'hologramme d'une voix étrange, à la tessiture humaine mais avec une vibration définitivement _wraith_ derrière et un petit quelque chose de trop rigide, trop régulier pour être vraiment naturel.

Elle baissa prestement la main, rougissant.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? »

« Oui. Ainsi que de nombreuses autres données sur vous. Vous faites parties du personnel à haute accréditation de l' _Utopia._ »

Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un enregistrement tournant en boucle. Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
« Vous êtes quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je suis Ubris. Programme de simulation de conscience. »

« Heu... OK. Bonjour, Ubris. »

C'était un peu stupide comme réponse, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre.

« Bonjour, Rosanna Gady. C'est un plaisir de vous voir autrement que dans les bases de données du vaisseau. »

« Heu... »

« Votre comportement m'a semblé erratique, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »  
« Hein ? Non. Merci. Je... je voulais juste voir si je pouvais me rendre utile. »

L'hologramme sourit.

« Cela semble être la préoccupation de tout le monde ici. Si vous le désirez, je puis vous fournir une liste de mille trois-cent dix-sept tâches diverses en attente de personnel disponible pour les effectuer. »

« Autant ? »  
« Oui. Aucune n'est d'une importance vitale, néanmoins, elle ont toutes une utilité. Désirez-vous accéder à la liste ? »

« Heu... d'accord. »

L'hologramme lui désigna de la main un écran dans le mur, sur lequel se mit à défiler l'interminable catalogue, qui allait de réparer elle ne savait trop quel circuit à changer les draps de certaines cabines, en passant par vérifier l'état des fruits stockés dans la soute huit.

Elle choisit ce dernier élément. Elle ne risquait pas de toucher à quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas en triant des fruits.

Ubris se proposa donc de l'accompagner, lui offrant un rapport précis et concis sur les changements opérés à bord depuis son départ. La moitié était infiniment trop technique pour ses maigres connaissances, mais elle ne fit rien pour interrompre l'intelligence artificielle, trop heureuse d'entendre parler de tout ce pan de sa vie qui lui avait tant manqué.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la soute à nourriture et commença à trier les denrées alimentaires, jetant tout ce qui était douteux dans une caisse vide, l'hologramme fit apparaître une chaise aussi intangible qu'elle et s'assit dessus, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Tom dit que les véritables êtres vivants ne restent pas plantés debout immobiles. Si je veux avoir l'air plus naturel, je dois bouger un peu. Comme ceci. » expliqua Ubris, qui avait lu sa perplexité, agitant vaguement les mains comme le ferait n'importe quel humain expliquant quelque chose.

Elle sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu d'hologramme essayer d'avoir l'air naturel. » nota-t-elle se remettant à son triage.

« Je ne suis pas un hologramme, Mme Gady. L'hologramme est simplement la technologie me permettant d'interagir de manière plus complète avec l'équipage. Je suis un programme. Je me trouve dans les systèmes de l' _Utopia_. »

« D'accord, désolée. Alors, je n'ai jamais vu de programme essayer d'avoir l'air naturel. »  
Ubris hocha la tête.

« C'est compréhensible. Je suis, selon les données à ma disposition, moi-même un prototype unique. Avant d'avoir été réactivée par Léonard, je n'étais qu'un projet inachevé dans le ventre de l' _Utopia_. »

« Donc vous n'êtes pas l' _Utopia_ ? »

« Non, je suis Ubris. Je suis un programme de simulation de conscience. L' _Utopia_ est la frégate de guerre lanthienne à bord de laquelle nous nous trouvons. »

« Mais vous avez dit être dans les systèmes du vaisseau. »  
« C'est vrai. Je suis dans ses systèmes, vous êtes dans une de ses soutes, et pourtant vous ne faites pas plus partie de l' _Utopia_ que moi. »

Elle opina. Ça faisait sens.

« Donc, vous pouvez... sortir ? »

« Techniquement oui, et techniquement non. Je peux être chargée sur n'importe quel système possédant une mémoire suffisante, donc si ce système est transportable, je le suis aussi, mais pour l'heure, je ne peux pas percevoir, communiquer ou projeter cet hologramme en dehors des capacités de l' _Utopia_. Ce qui constitue tout de même une zone considérable si l'on prend en compte les communications subspatiales ou son hyperdrive.

« Vous pouvez accéder à tous les systèmes du vaisseau ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain inquiète à cette perspective.

« Non. Mon accès est restreint à certains systèmes autorisés par Léonard et le commandant Zil'reyn.

Désirez-vous la liste exacte de mes accès ? »

« Non, juste quelques exemples. »

« Je peux surveiller en permanence tous les retours système du vaisseau, ainsi que tous ses paramètres techniques afin de pouvoir prévenir le personnel compétent au moindre problème. J'ai accès aux flux vidéo et radio de bord, ainsi qu'aux générateurs holographiques afin de pouvoir communiquer comme je le fais actuellement avec vous. J'ai également un certain contrôle sur les panneaux d'affichage afin de pouvoir en optimiser l'accès. Enfin, j'ai un accès total à la mémoire du vaisseau et à son contenu afin de pouvoir l'examiner et la synthétiser pour Léonard. »

« Bien, et qu'est ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire, par exemple ? »  
« Piloter le vaisseau, utiliser les armes, influer sur les systèmes de survie, manipuler les sas, modifier les paramètres des réacteurs. Je continue ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, rassurée. Apparemment, les choses avaient été bien faites.

« Non. Mais je veux bien que vous continuiez à me parler de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. »  
Ubris acquiesça en souriant, lissant des plis inexistants sur son manteau avant de poursuivre.

.

Léonard lui avait expliqué le plan. Il était simple. Rudimentaire même. Puisqu'ils avaient des troupes piétonnes à bord, l' _Utopia_ devait les téléporter au sol avant de s'occuper - avec les autres vaisseaux de la flotte - de tout ce qui pourrait rester en orbite de la planète.

L'objectif de tout le monde : anéantir les forces ennemies, récupérer tout ce qui pouvait être utile, et détruire le reste. Et si possible, récupérer les quatre infiltrés en vie.

Markus et elle, chacun aux commandes d'un _Jumper_ occulté, suivraient en atmosphère afin d'apporter un support lourd et un éventuel moyen de replis aux troupes au sol. Léonard leur avait dit qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls et qu'au moins une escouade de _Darts_ viendrait se charger des chasseurs d'Yghan'shi. C'était une bonne nouvelle, mais ce n'était pas moins stressant. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui les attendait sur place. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était les théories de Delleb. Et même si Delleb était très expérimentée, elle n'était pas omnisciente. Mais Markus avait écarté ses inquiétudes d'un grognement très _wraith_ et d'un haussement d'épaules très humain. La moitié de tout ce qu'ils faisaient était moins préparé et moins organisé que ça. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas tort.

L' _Utopia_ était sorti d'hyperespace six secondes très exactement avant un des croiseurs fraîchement hybridés de Silla, et les quelques vaisseaux restant d'Yghan'shi n'avaient même pas encore eu le temps de les aligner qu'ils se faisaient pilonner.

Silmalyn, resté en salle de contrôle pour assister Léonard et Liu, leur donna le feu vert, et ils décollèrent, Markus prenant la tête. Son _Jumper_ disparut dans un frémissement mais continua à apparaître sur son radar sous la forme d'un point bleu. Elle suivit, pilotant davantage aux instruments qu'à vue.

Son cœur bondit alors que le petit vaisseau s'élançait dans le vide spatial. C'était toujours aussi terrifiant et aussi excitant que la première fois.

Dans des éclats de lumière verdâtre, le reste de la flotte envoyée par Delleb continuait à apparaître loin au-dessus d'elle et de la planète vers laquelle elle plongeait, bombardiers légers, frégates, croiseurs, jusqu'à la ruche de Silla, lente et lourde, et bonne dernière. Par le lien et Markus qui lui donnait accès à l'Esprit, elle sentit la conscience tentaculaire de Delleb se déployer. Elle frémit, se cramponnant à ses commandes. La reine millénaire l'avait entraînée. S'était acharnée sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de survivre à une confrontation avec une autre reine. Mais alors, la _wraith_ n'avait été qu'une pointe indestructible toute entière concentrée sur elle. Là, c'était écrasant et terrifiant. Sentir la puissance de son esprit se déployer, comme une pieuvre aux innombrables tentacules, certain, fier et encourageant, poussant chaque _wraith_ ouman'shii en avant, leur insufflant courage et férocité pour le combat à venir alors que d'autres, cinglants et cruels, venaient fouetter l'esprit de tous les autres, comme pour les chasser, misérable vermine entre elle et son objectif, était au-delà de la terreur. C'était voir l'innommable. Plonger au cœur de l'inhumanité immortelle d'un autre monde.

Elle sourit, féroce. Une chance qu'elle ne soit pas tout à fait humaine elle-même, même si ce n'était pas de la même manière.

L'entrée dans l'atmosphère la força à se concentrer sur l'instant présent, et bientôt les continents se muèrent en montagnes et en plaines distinctes alors que les premiers _Darts_ ennemis filaient en sens inverse, pour engager les _Darts_ alliés qui les suivaient, tous inconscients de leur présence.

D'après les scans du _Jumper_ , la planète était peu ou prou déserte, en dehors de l'immense structure organique plantée dans une plaine boisée.

Elle vira donc dans cette direction. C'est là que se passerait l'essentiel de l'action.

Et de l'action, il y en avait déjà.

Selk'ym et les autres guerriers embarqués par l' _Utopia_ n'étaient visiblement que les premiers, comme le lui indiquaient ses senseurs qui s'illuminèrent alors que deux escouades complètes de drones étaient téléportées depuis un des vaisseaux en orbite.

Soit de complexes échanges avec l' _Utopia_ avaient été faits, soit un autre vaisseau avait été équipé par Léonard de téléporteurs Anciens. Mais au moins, les forces au sol étaient un peu plus équitablement réparties.

Plutôt que de se jeter dans la mêlée, avec Markus, ils optèrent d'un commun accord pour rester en altitude et observer le déroulement de la bataille, afin d'être prêts à intervenir si nécessaire. Nécessité qui se présenta bientôt sous la forme de trois _Darts_ ennemis prêts à venir moissonner leurs rangs.

Markus décrocha pour les engager, et elle ne bougea pas. Continuant à surveiller le combat au sol. Qui que soient les drôles de duos qu'ils avaient embarqués, ils étaient efficaces. Redoutables même. Mais même de très loin, avec seulement le retour de son radar, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait deux styles. Précision et ordre d'un côté, et un chaos vicieux et imprévisible de l'autre. C'était ce second groupe qui semblait le mieux s'en tirer.

Sa radio grésilla.

« Selk'ym à _Jumper_. »

« Ici Gady, je vous reçois. »

« On a besoin d'une entrée dans la structure. Tout a été verrouillé. »

« Bien reçu. »  
Elle vira, quittant sa trajectoire de surveillance pour venir se positionner face aux portes de la structure. Elle ricana. Hier seulement, Markus faisait sauter exactement de la même manière les portes d'une prison au Tibet.

Pas le temps de s'ennuyer. D'une pensée, elle lança un drone, suivi à un instant d'écart d'un second, puis d'un troisième. Le premier enfonça la porte, le second la détruisit, le troisième nettoya le couloir juste derrière.

Sans attendre, elle reprit de la hauteur, zigzaguant pour éviter de faire une cible facile, puis se réocculta aussitôt que possible, décrochant totalement avant de revenir à une position de surveillance plus haute.

« Porte ouverte. » annonça-t-elle sur la radio.

« Merci. »

Markus lui passa littéralement sous le nez, trois _Darts_ en poursuite, et avec un juron, elle se lança à leurs trousses, en abattant un avant de partir en chandelle pour engager celui qui s'était lancé dans un looping pour la prendre à revers.

Le temps qu'elle s'en débarrasse, Markus avait abattu le sien et en avait engagé deux autres.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux à cours de munitions et, à nouveau d'un commun accord, ils posaient les _Jumpers_ à nouveau occultés à distance raisonnable du complexe afin d'aller prêter main forte aux troupes au sol qui se battaient à présent dans les couloirs du complexe.

.

C'était une guerre de postions. Ce qui restait des troupes d'Yghan'shi tentait de tenir coûte que coûte le moindre couloir, la moindre porte, et chaque avancée n'était que de quelques mètres.

Les drones n'avaient pas fait long feu dans un tel contexte, mais ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement avec des pertes minimum. Apparemment, il y avait quelques scientifiques et autres techniciens parmi eux, et leurs connaissances s'avéraient mortellement utiles pour semer le chaos, à grand renfort de courts-circuits et autres surcharges énergétiques.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient sécurisé que le rez de la structure, lorsqu'un cri de victoire télépathique leur annonça que la bataille spatiale était terminée.

Il était tentant de se laisser à ce bonheur général, mais pour eux, le combat n'était pas terminé, et ils faillirent perdre une certaine Bertta à cause d'un instant de distraction.

Cela mit instantanément fin à toute réjouissance trop anticipée.

Ils durent encore attendre d'interminables minutes l'arrivée de renforts plus que bienvenus.

Lorsque les guerriers de Silla arrivèrent, menés par un Jû'reyn plus que remonté, les _wraiths_ d'Yghan'shi s'étaient barricadés dans les niveaux inférieurs, n'hésitant pas à faire sauter les accès afin de leur bloquer la route.

Mesure efficace contre une petite troupe peu équipée. Totalement vaine avec le support d'une flotte presque entière. En à peine cinq minutes, des artificiers leur étaient téléportés, et bientôt les passages étaient rouverts avec perte et fracas.

A partir de là, la bataille se transforma en une gigantesque et mortelle partie du chat et de la souris.

Ils laissèrent aux guerriers le soin de neutraliser toute résistance, et avec Râ'kan et son coéquipier du moment - un jeune Grinnaldien -, ils se mirent en quête des quatre taupes dont l'identité ne la surprit même pas. Todd et Sheppard étaient forcément de la partie. C'était inutilement dangereux et presque voué à l'échec : il fallait qu'ils en soient. Strauss avait sans doute suivi à cause de son statut étrange, à mi-chemin entre les Ouman'shii et Atlantis, et puisqu'elle était là, Trel'kan y était. Également prévisible.

Ils cherchaient leurs espions mais, n'oubliant pas les autres objectifs, s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent, incongrue dans le sombre décor organique, une console Ancienne solitaire dans une petite pièce vide.

Elle fonctionnait bel et bien, mais n'était visiblement connectée à rien, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Ils prévinrent néanmoins les équipes de techniciens de Léonard qui attendaient en surface.

Une fois certains qu'ils trouveraient la pièce, ils se remirent en route, seulement pour être arrêtés par un piège grossier, mais néanmoins terriblement efficace. Quelqu'un avait miné le couloir de telle sorte qu'à l'instant exact où il serait trop tard pour pouvoir faire demi-tour, les charges sautent et fassent s'effondrer ledit couloir.

Elle allait proposer d'appeler un des artificiers qui leur avait ouvert un chemin pour désarmer le piège. Markus choisit une autre option et leur ordonna de reculer avant de lancer négligemment une dague sur une des charges, la faisant détoner.

Une fois que la poussière poisseuse fut retombée et sa quinte de toux calmée, Rosanna se redressa pour l'assassiner du regard.

« Mais ça va pas ? » explosa-t-elle.  
« Plus personne ne risque de marcher dans ce piège par accident. »  
« On aurait pu y passer ! »

« Non. La structure osseuse du bâtiment ne permettrait pas à l'effondrement de se propager. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! Depuis quand tu es maçon, toi ?! »  
« Je ne suis pas maçon, je suis traqueur.» répliqua-t-il factuellement.

« Justement ! »  
Markus grogna et fit demi-tour, lui passant devant pour partir à la recherche d'un autre chemin.

Elle poussa un gémissement frustré, leva les bras au ciel et suivit, sous le regard vaguement inquiet de Râ'kan et du Grinnaldien qui leur emboîtèrent le pas en silence.

Quand tout ça serait fini, il leur faudrait vraiment des vacances. De longues et paisibles vacances.

Mais pour l'heure... Son corps bougea à l'instinct, esquivant le tir qui assomma net le Grinnaldien et, avant même que l'homme ne soit tombé, elle se ruait en avant, courbée en deux, son empaleur prêt à faire feu ou à se planter dans un ennemi qu'elle ne voyait pas encore.

A deux pas devant elle, Markus chargeait en grognant, une dague à la main.

Un bruit étrange résonna et il lui fallut un instant pour en localiser la source. Elle-même.

Une sorte de grondement de bête fauve qui a levé une proie. Elle sourit, laissant ses dents apparaître en un rictus féroce alors que quelque chose s'agitait en elle, le mélange familier et délicieusement glaçant de peur et d'excitation de la chasse. Le prédateur en elle avait une proie à chasser.

Elle se sentit soudain électrisée et plus vivante que jamais. Elle n'était pas faite pour les batailles rangées ou les guerres de tranchées. Elle était faite pour ça. Traquer et débusquer. Chien de chasse et éclaireur qui ouvre la voie et lève le gibier. Soudain, elle se sentit parfaitement en accord avec le monde. Son grondement se transforma en un cri de joie sauvage et animal, auquel un autre plus grave et plus profond répondit.

Le temps de la traque était revenu !


	48. Chapitre 47

_Ce chapitre est très court, car il ne se passe pas grand chose du côté de Rosanna et Markus pendant qu'Atlantis se fait attaquer._

 _Le prochain sera plus long et plus intéressant, promis (comme peuvent s'en douter ceux qui lisent_ Par-delà le destin _)._

 _Désolée et néanmoins bonne lecture._

* * *

Il leur avait fallu des heures pour fouiller la structure jusque dans ses moindres recoins, mais ils y étaient parvenu, ramassant au passage un E2PZ presque vide, plusieurs centaines de cristaux lanthiens et autres bouts de consoles qui collèrent un sourire terrifiant aux lèvres des ingénieurs censés cataloguer tout ça, et encore plus de machines _wraiths_ auxquelles Rosanna n'y entendait rien.

Mais ce ne furent pas eux qui trouvèrent Sheppard et les autres. Ce fut Delleb, alors qu'elle se promenait tranquillement dans la structure. Échec relatif que la reine ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, à son plus grand dam.

Pendant que Râ'kan filait avec son binôme s'assurer de la bonne santé de son frère de couvée tout juste récupéré, avec Filymn, Markus et quelques autres, elle mit ensuite sur pied un poste de triage afin d'inventorier, de séparer et d'interroger la bonne centaine de prisonniers faite.

C'était une tâche ingrate, cruelle même, mais indispensable.

La plupart étaient humains, mais ils avaient tout de même capturé une poignée de _wraiths_ qui avaient eu la bonne idée de se rendre.

Laissant à leurs _wraiths_ le soin de questionner leurs congénères, elle s'attaqua à la laborieuse tâche de faire de même avec les adorateurs. Deux groupes avaient déjà été constitués. Ceux qui s'étaient rendus et ceux qui avaient été capturés. Elle commença par ces derniers et, plutôt que de passer une heure sur chacun, elle décida d'y aller par étapes et d'écrémer l'ensemble au plus vite, par un premier bref entretien d'une minute au maximum visant à déterminer s'ils étaient précisément attachés à un _wraith_ ou à une ruche et s'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour celle-ci, si leur maître leur était égal ou qu'ils servaient par obligation.

Les fanatiques furent mis de côté. Soit ils auraient une quelconque utilité pour Delleb et elle en ferait ce qu'elle désirait, soit, en tant qu'ennemis des Ouman'shii, ils finiraient dans les cocons de leurs vaisseaux dans l'attente d'un triste destin.

Elle fit passer une seconde série de brefs entretiens aux autres. Désiraient-ils servir les _wraiths_ ou retrouver leur liberté ? Selon leur réponse, elle constitua deux nouveaux groupes auxquels elle fit deux offres légèrement différentes. Dans tous les cas, rejoindre les Ouman'shii, mais soit en tant que serviteur à bord de leurs vaisseaux, soit en tant qu'hommes et femmes libres sur Oumana.

La plupart acceptèrent et furent invités à aller se reposer dans une des nombreuses cabines de l' _Utopia_ , les autres furent priés de patienter non loin de la frégate en attendant qu'un transport soit organisé pour les emmener sur un monde neutre doté d'une Porte, d'où ils pourraient aller où bon leur semblait.

Elle recommença ensuite avec le groupe le plus nombreux, ceux qui s'étaient rendus, n'envoyant que deux individus rejoindre les prisonniers qui finiraient sans aucun doute en momies desséchées. Nombreux parmi eux acceptèrent son offre de les rejoindre et furent momentanément installés sur l' _Utopia_.

Avec eux vinrent sept _wraiths_ \- quatre scientifiques, un technicien et deux guerriers - personnellement approuvés par Delleb, qui avait fouillé leurs esprits.

Une fois certaine que tout le monde avait une cabine et que personne ne traînait dans les coursives, elle redescendit, afin de s'occuper du transport de ceux qui désiraient repartir ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas de Porte dans le système, il faudrait donc un saut en hyperespace.

Après s'être prise le bec par radio avec les commandants des croiseurs restés en orbite pour les protéger, elle se rabattit sur Léonard, qui accepta immédiatement de détourner l' _Utopia_ de quelques parsecs afin de les déposer sur un monde neutre de sa connaissance.

Le _wraith_ se permit d'ailleurs une remarque alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé tout de suite, Madame ? Ou ordonné ? »

« Parce que je vous demande déjà de prendre en charge les autres, Léonard. »

« C'est néanmoins en votre pouvoir, Madame. »

« Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas qu'à vous ou à cet équipage de prendre en charge les prisonniers. »

L'ingénieur feula doucement.

« De toute manière, ce vaisseau leur est sans doute plus rassurant qu'un croiseur _wraith_. »

« Léonard, on parle d'adorateurs. »

« Servir les _wraiths_ ne signifie pas aimer et encore moins ne pas craindre notre race. » nota-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en faisant la moue.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence, puis Léonard s'avança d'un pas. Comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il resta silencieux.

Elle attendit patiemment.

« Je m'excuse, Madame. » gronda-t-il finalement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Pour la manière dont je vous ai salué plus tôt. J'ai dû vous paraître grossier ou vous donner l'impression que je n'étais pas heureux de votre retour. Mais... vous m'avez manqué. » marmonna-t-il, très mal à l'aise.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué, Léonard. (Elle s'avachit un peu.) En fait, tout ça m'a horriblement manqué. C'est atroce à dire, mais je suis contente d'être de retour, même si ça implique de tuer des gens. »

« Vous y êtes douée. »

Elle le fixa, un sourcil relevé.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle soupira.

« Non. Je suppose que vous avez raison. Je suis douée pour tuer des gens. Je suis une bonne traqueuse et j'aime ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas reluisant, mais c'est la vérité. »

L'alien s'approcha d'un pas, hésita un instant, puis lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule.

« En quoi est-il honteux d'exceller dans sa tâche et de l'aimer ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu triste.

« Certains métiers sont plus beaux que d'autres. »

« Mais tous sont nécessaires, Rosanna Gady. Il faut des gens comme vous pour protéger les gens comme moi. Sans guerriers, sans protecteurs et sans pacificateurs, les scientifiques, les artisans ou les... artistes ne pourraient pas créer l'esprit tranquille. Et sans les créateurs, les combattants n'auraient ni armes, ni vêtements, ni cause à défendre. Mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, toujours un peu sinistre. Il avait raison, bien sûr, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose plus agréable à reconnaître.

L'ingénieur sourit.

« Et ce n'est pas parce que la plupart des _wraiths_ , moi en premier, sont monomaniaques et peuvent se consacrer avec joie à une seule et même tâche pendant des siècles, que ce doit être votre cas. Personne ne vous demande de n'être que traqueuse ou qu'artiste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ça, c'est vous qui me l'avez appris. Personne ne vous demande de rester à tout jamais ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, avec sincérité.

« Moi qui me demandait pourquoi vous m'aviez tant manqué, Léonard ! »

Le _wraith_ verdit sous le compliment, ce qui la fit rire.

.

 _C'était étrange d'être de retour. Il avait souvent fouillé ainsi des installations ennemies avec ses frères du temps de Silla. C'était familier et étrange de sentir tant de consciences amies contre la sienne. De sentir les liens brillants et rassurants qui l'attachaient à ses frères de ruche. Réconfortant, mais étrange. Il avait passé tant de temps seul dans sa tête, puis avec seulement sa compagne et sa conscience que tant d'âmes, tant de lueurs dans l'Esprit en était presque étouffant. Éblouissant. C'était bon, mais aussi presque douloureux. Comme revoir le soleil d'un été brûlant après un trop long séjour sous terre. Il frémit. Comme un rappel de son dernier terrible séjour sous-terrain sur la brûlante Amaras, il croisa la colonie Tel'tak qui les avait sauvés de ses congénères et les avait rejoints sous le nom de Jamahir._

 _« Markus,_ wraith _Ouman'shii, bonjour. » le salua la colonie de sa voix multiple et chantante._

 _Il gronda un salut en inclinant la tête._

 _« Votre séjour sur la planète natale de votre compagne, l'humaine Ouman'shii Rosanna Gady, a-t-il été agréable ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite, un sourire poli aux lèvres._

 _Il grogna, guère ravi de cette curiosité, aussi courtoise fût-elle._

 _« Vous n'avez toujours pas compris l'utilité des noms, semble-t-il. » répliqua-t-il à la place._

 _L'entité sourit._

 _« Au contraire. Les noms sont très utiles. Nous en apprécions pleinement l'usage. »_

 _Il renifla, dubitatif._

 _« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »_

 _« Nous servons sur les canons auxiliaires de l'_ Utopia _, et aidons à différentes tâches à bord en tant que membre de l'équipage. »_

 _« Membre de l'équipage. » répéta-t-il d'un ton neutre._

 _La colonie sourit, découvrant ses dents aussi noires que le reste de sa personne._

 _« Oui. Collectivement, nous apprenons plus vite qu'individuellement, et notre capacité à nous séparer momentanément de notre hôte, fait de nous une puissante arme de dernier recours. »_

 _« Évidemment. » acquiesça-t-il, déjà lassé de cet échange inutile._

 _Il le fit savoir d'un sifflement dédaigneux et d'un regard jeté au couloir derrière l'entité._

 _« Mais vous devez avoir du travail, Markus,_ wraith _Ouman'shii. Nous allons également retourner à nos tâches. Bonne journée. »_

 _Il se remit en route avec un vague grognement._

 _Cet échange avait quelque chose de surréel. D'autant plus qu'il était normal. C'était d'autant plus surréaliste que ce genre d'échange absurde avec des entités absurdes était devenu son quotidien. Il soupira. Pourquoi s'étonnait-il encore de trouver la vie étrange dans de telles conditions ?_

 _Au moins, il y avait certaines choses qui n'était pas prêtes de changer. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas tant de choses dont il était certain de la constance. Son rôle de traqueur, l'amour total et absolu qu'il portait à Rosanna, et sa fidélité à Atlantis et aux Ouman'shii. Oui, il n'y avait rien d'autre de vraiment important dans son existence, et cela ne risquait guère de changer dans les années à venir._


	49. Chapitre 48

« C'est non, Delleb ! »

« Ce n'est pas une question, Rosanna Gady. »

« C'est non quand même ! »

La reine feula, et elle haussa les épaules furieusement en retour.  
« Vous pouvez grogner tout ce que vous voulez, je ne vais pas m'occuper de cette larve ! Si elle est si précieuse que ça, vous n'avez qu'à le faire. »

Delleb sembla perdre dix centimètres alors qu'elle soupirait.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas comment faire, Rosanna Gady. » cracha-t-elle, mauvaise.

« Si vous, qui avez eu je sais pas combien de milliers de « larves » et êtes _wraith_ , ne savez pas comment faire, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que moi, qui n'ai jamais eu d'enfant et suis humaine, m'en sortirai mieux ? Et si vous dites Milena Giacometti, je vous frappe ! »

La reine soupira à nouveau.

« Je sais m'occuper de larves mâles. Je sais comment les mater, comment les briser, comment en faire des _wraiths_ dociles et dévoués, mais je pense que l'humaine dont vous m'avez interdit de prononcer le nom à largement démontré les limites de nos méthodes traditionnelles. De plus, il s'agit d'une femelle, pas d'un mâle. »  
« Un bébé est un bébé.» nota-t-elle froidement.

« Donc, vous allez vous en charger ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que vous ne pouvez pas me refiler cette gamine comme ça. C'est vous qui l'avez trouvée, c'est vous qui la gardez ! »

« Certainement pas ! »

Un toussotement les fit se taire toutes les deux.

« Oui, Jû'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle au malheureux commandant que Delleb avait sorti de sa ruche pour remplacer à ses côtés Zil'reyn, parti aux commandes de ladite ruche.

« Une partie de la flotte est de retour, Mesdames. Atlantis est sauve et ce qui reste des troupes d'Yghan'shi est en déroute. »

« Fantastique ! »

Delleb approuva d'un grognement.

« L'arme est-elle détruite ? »

« Selon les premiers rapports, oui, mais le commandant Zil'reyn pourra sans doute vous le confirmer à son retour avec la ruche. »

« Parfait, merci, commandant Jû'reyn. » le remercia-t-elle

Le _wraith_ allait repartir lorsque Delleb le retint.

« Commandant, à votre avis laquelle de nous deux devrait avoir la responsabilité d'élever la larve découverte dans le complexe ? »

Jû'reyn eut un air vide et douloureux et elle assassina la reine du regard pour cette basse manœuvre.

« Pardonnez-moi, sublime régente, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Mon rôle n'est pas de juger vos capacités respectives. »

« Certes, mais en tant que commandant, c'est votre rôle de déterminer qui est le plus apte à une tâche précise. Laquelle de nous deux est la plus apte pour cette responsabilité ? » insista la reine.

Le commandant se tassa un peu, jetant un regard suppliant à Rosanna, auquel elle répondit d'un sourire navré. Delleb n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Finalement, Jû'reyn sembla parvenir à une réponse.

« Pardonnez mon audace, Mesdames, mais aucunes de vous deux. Je confierais la petite à un mâle patient et loyal qui sera capable de l'éduquer correctement et de veiller sur elle. »

Delleb sembla étrangement vexée de la réponse de l'officier.

« Donc, selon vous, je ne serais pas capable de choses aussi simples ? »

« Vous disiez ne pas savoir comment faire, il n'y a pas deux minutes. » intervint l'artiste, prenant la défense du commandant, qui lui jeta un furtif regard reconnaissant.

Delleb grogna, prise en défaut.

« Merci, commandant Jû'reyn, votre avis ne fait que confirmer mes dires. Je ne conviendrai pas à cette tâche. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Le mâle s'empressa de les saluer et de filer.

Delleb la fixa, les bras croisés et l'air hargneux.

« Si ce n'est ni vous ni moi, qui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'on ne doit pas prendre ça à la légère. On devrait la confier à une nounou qui pourra veiller sur elle le temps qu'on trouve une solution plus définitive, et y réfléchir au calme, de retour sur Oumana. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

La reine acquiesça, vaincue.

.

Elle avait sans doute sous-estimé un petit détail. L'enfant était une femelle. Et si la plupart des _wraiths_ semblaient parfaitement indifférents à leurs petits et à leur bien-être, ils semblaient être incapables d'ignorer la petite. Le temps qu'elle monte à bord de l' _Utopia_ et aille voir l'enfant de la discorde, celle-ci s'était déjà trouvé une demi-douzaine de protecteurs et de gardiens plus ou moins expérimentés, Tom et Markus en tête.

Ravie de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas à s'occuper du bébé, elle décida que Tom, en bon grand frère - généralement - responsable qui veillait souvent seul sur son petit frère à peine plus âgé que l'enfant, serait le chef de l'équipe « nounou » et celui qui aurait le dernier mot sur les soins à apporter à la petite. Elle désigna ensuite Markus comme suppléant, car même s'il n'aurait sans doute pas plus idée qu'elle de quoi faire pour s'en occuper, au moins savait-elle qu'il était capable de déployer des trésors de patience et de douceur quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Les autres n'auraient qu'à voir avec les deux précédents pour savoir qui ferait quoi. Tant que la bonne marche de l' _Utopia_ n'était pas entravée, cela ne la concernait pas.

Elle partit ensuite finaliser avec Léonard - qui semblait totalement hermétique au « charme surnaturel » de l'enfant - le trajet de retour, avec un crochet sur une planète neutre pour déposer les adorateurs ne voulant pas les rejoindre, puis descendit saluer Delleb qui allait rester sur place pour attendre le retour de Zil'reyn et de la ruche et coordonner la suite de la guerre qu'ils venaient d'engager.

Une fois certaine que tout irait bien pour la reine et pour les forces laissées sur place, elle retourna sur le pont et Jiu, installé dans le fauteuil, fit gracieusement décoller la frégate.

.

 _Il était resté avec Tom dans le réfectoire du vaisseau, et avait renvoyé tous les autres à leur poste. Il n'avait aucun rôle à bord du vaisseau et Tom pouvait être remplacé par Jiu et Liu._

 _«Ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement par télépathie au jeune_ wraith _, murmurant même en pensée, de crainte de réveiller la petite femelle qui dormait roulée en boule dans le douillet nid de manteaux qu'ils lui avaient confectionné._

 _« Oui. Elle est beaucoup plus calme que Zen. »_

 _« Elle a quand même mutilé un guerrier, un peu plus tôt. » nota-t-il._

 _L'adolescent pouffa._

 _« Si cet abruti n'a pas fait attention, c'est de sa faute. Je suppose que c'est un truc de larve de mordre, même si je ne me rappelle pas vraiment l'avoir fait. »_

 _« Rorkalym ne mord pas, me semble-t-il. »_

 _« Non, c'est vrai. Enfin, il ne mord pas souvent. Il a commencé à répliquer quand Zen s'en prend à lui. »_

 _Il regarda le jeune mâle._

 _« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. »_

 _« Oui, mais je suppose que c'est normal. Aucun humain sain d'esprit ne laisserait ses enfants jouer avec eux, donc ils ne sont que les deux à pouvoir se tenir compagnie. »_

 _Il avait raison, évidemment. Il n'osait imaginer les ravages de la solitude sur un esprit aussi jeune._

 _« Et toi, ça va ? »_

 _« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda Tom, surpris._

 _« Tu es le seul_ wraith _de ton âge. Tu n'as plus de frères de couvée pour te tenir compagnie. »_

 _Tom eut un petit sourire triste._

 _« Ce n'est pas comme s'ils me tenaient vraiment compagnie de leur vivant... Et puis, je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Liu et Jiu, et l'équipage et d'autres frères de ruche. Je ne suis pas seul. »_

 _Poussé par un étrange élan, il lui posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule._

 _« Mais il y a certaines choses que les humains ne peuvent pas comprendre et d'autres que les adultes ont oublié après des millénaires de routine. Je sais que ça ne résout pas tout, et que ce n'est pas vraiment une solution, mais si un jour tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive et que ni tes mères, ni tes amis ne peuvent t'aider, tu peux venir me parler. Je pense que Filymn aussi sera ravi de t'aider. Après tout, pour le standard_ wraith _, nous sommes tous les deux encore très jeunes et immatures. »_

 _Le jeune alien le fixa, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, puis acquiesça._

 _Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils veillaient la petite, dont il ne voyait pas grand-chose, sa simple robe noire et sa longue chevelure tout aussi noire se confondant avec le cuir de leurs manteaux._

 _« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda finalement Tom._

 _Il acquiesça d'une pensée._

 _« Tu as envie de lui faire du mal ? De la frapper ? »_

 _Il se tourna, horrifié. La simple idée de faire du mal à la petite créature innocente le glaçait._

 _L'adolescent sembla percevoir son trouble._

 _« Et mon frère ? Rorkalym ? »_

 _« Pourquoi voudrais-je leur nuire ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement perplexe._

 _« Et moi ? » poursuivit le jeune mâle._

 _« Non ! Ai-je l'air de te vouloir le moindre mal ? »_

 _« Non, mais... c'est juste que je ne comprends pas. »_

 _Tom déglutit, tâchant de contrôler ses émotions._

 _Il se radoucit. Inutile de le presser._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, larve ? »_

 _« Avant, je ne me posais même pas la question. Quand j'étais dans la pouponnière, sur la ruche. On se faisait frapper. C'était normal. Ça faisait partie de la vie, comme tout le reste. Comme la bouillie qu'on mangeait et l'air qu'on respirait. Puis je me suis enfui. Milena et Jin'shi... Je crois que Milena m'a collé une baffe, une fois, et c'est tout. Elles ne me frappent jamais, et pourtant, par toutes les reines, je suis loin d'être le petit le plus sage qui soit ! Puis j'ai trouvé Zen. Au début, c'était très dur. Il était tellement agressif, tellement effrayé. Il attaquait tout le temps et pourtant, Milena, elle ne l'a jamais frappé. Moi, une fois ou deux, par réflexe, mais jamais comme ça. Gratuitement. Sans qu'il ne m'ait attaqué et blessé auparavant. Je le jure, c'est mon frère, et je l'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer le battre comme le faisait Silmalyn avec moi. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer faire ça à cette petite ou à Rorkalym. Même s'ils sont agressifs, même s'ils m'attaquent. Ce sont des enfants. Des bébés. Ils sont trop petits pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils font, pour prendre la mesure de leurs actes. » expliqua le jeune mâle._

 _Il acquiesça, pensif._

 _« Tu as raison. Tu sembles avoir plutôt bien compris la situation, je trouve. »  
« Non ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi... comment nos frères... les autres _wraiths _... Comment ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils font aux petits. »_

 _Il médita sur le sujet. Il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux petits. N'avait jamais eu affaire à un éventuel apprenti, contrairement aux autres mâles. A ceux qui avaient une vraie place dans la ruche. Mais il n'avait jamais non plus jamais aimé être violent envers des larves, qu'ils soient_ wraiths _ou humains._

 _Il ne savait pas pour les tout-petits, comme cette larve de reine ou le petit frère de Tom,_ son _petit frère, le dernier fils de Silla, mais il savait qu'il appréciait certains jeunes. Tom, mais aussi Vicky, la jeune télépathe humaine, ou Timéo, l'adolescent qui manipulait le feu._

 _Sa réponse ne serait peut-être pas celle qu'attendait son cadet, mais il n'avait pas mieux._

 _« Bientôt, dès que possible, il va falloir que l'_ Utopia _mette le cap sur la Terre. J'aimerais que tu viennes. »_

 _L'attention de l'adolescent fut immédiatement captée._

 _« Pourquoi ? »  
Il pouffa._

 _« Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi doit-on repartir sur Terre, ou pourquoi j'aimerais que tu viennes ? »_

 _« Les deux ! »_

 _Il ricana à nouveau, faisait remuer la petite dans son sommeil. Ils se figèrent._

 _Une fois certains qu'elle dormait toujours, il poursuivit._

 _« De toute manière, les deux sont liés. Sur Terre, nous avons trouvé un_ wraith _, qui est une des raisons de la nécessité d'un voyage, mais là n'est pas le sujet. »_

 _« Un_ wraith _?! »_

 _« Oui, mais comme dit, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'aimerais que tu viennes. »_

 _« Ah, pourquoi alors ? » demanda le jeune mâle, un peu déçu._

 _« Sur Terre, nous avons aussi rencontré le géniteur de Rosanna. »  
« Les humains disent « père », en général. »_

 _Il découvrit les dents en un avertissement muet à l'attention de son cadet._

 _« Je le sais, j'ai aussi rencontré le père de Rosanna, mais l'humain qui l'a élevée n'est pas celui qui l'a conçue. Tu n'as pas besoin de tous les détails, mais comme nous sommes frères par le sang de notre génitrice, Rosanna a de nombreux frères et sœurs qui lui sont liés par le sang de son géniteur. »_

 _Tom acquiesça, et il poursuivit._

 _« Certains sont plus âgés qu'elle, d'autre du même âge, et certains ont ton âge ou sont plus jeunes encore. L'un d'eux n'était même pas encore né quand nous sommes partis. J'aimerais que tu les rencontre. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tu sais ce que Rosanna a fait pour sauver la vie de Milena Giacometti ? »_

 _« Oui. Sans elle, ma mère serait morte. »_

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Tu es encore une larve, un enfant, et pourtant, par bien des aspects, tu es déjà un mâle alpha. Tu en as les capacités et de nombreuses responsabilités. Tu as grandi vite. Tu y as été forcé. Ces petits humains sont dans le même cas que toi. Ils sont jeunes, même pour leur race et... »_

 _Il s'interrompit, cherchant comment expliquer la suite. Tom attendit patiemment._

 _« Rosanna. Ses pouvoirs, ce don, la mémoire qui va avec, toutes ces choses, il lui a fallu des années et tellement de souffrances pour les apprivoiser. Je l'ai vue souffrir. Lutter contre cette part d'elle si... inhumaine. Ces enfants, ils vivent ça. Ils le vivent déjà, depuis des années parfois. Et ils sont seuls. Leurs frères et sœurs, la plupart sont trop ravagés par leurs propres fardeaux pour pouvoir les aider, et les autres... trop occupés, comme Rosanna... »_

 _Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Le jeune wraith à côté de lui leva une main et fit courir une élégante ombre argentée._

 _« Et tu penses que comme mes_ schiitars _sont déjà ouverts, et que j'ai déjà les capacités télépathiques et régénératives d'un adulte, je pourrais peut-être les aider ? »_

 _« Les aider, je ne sais pas. Mais tu pourrais leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. »_

 _Tom acquiesça._

 _« Ce serait avec joie. »_

 _« Merci. »_

 _« De rien. »_

 _Le silence retomba jusqu'à ce que la petite femelle se réveille, visiblement affamée et bien décidée à le faire savoir par de petits couinements impérieux._

 _« Je vais lui préparer quelque chose, essaie de l'occuper. » déclara Tom, se relevant pour se diriger vers la porte menant aux cuisines du vaisseau._

 _« Je fais ça comment ? » demanda-t-il, observant la petit femelle qui le fixait avec attention, mâchouillant une de ses propres mèches de cheveux, toujours roulée en boule._

 _« Je ne sais pas. Joue avec elle. »_

 _Jouer ? Comme s'il savait faire ça ! Perplexe, il s'approcha de la table sur laquelle elle était installée, attentif à ses moindres réactions._

 _« Salut, petite. » murmura-t-il en_ wraith _, hésitant._

 _L'enfant ne répondit pas, suivant avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements._

 _Très lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il s'assit à la table._

 _Elle se redressa, roulant sur elle-même comme un étrange jouet humain, puis assise, tendit une petite main autoritaire dans sa direction avec un nouveau couinement plein de superbe._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

 _L'enfant se pencha en avant à une vitesse impressionnante pour son gabarit, attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux échappées de sa coiffure et tira sèchement dessus, lui arrachant un feulement de douleur._

 _Il tenta de se dégager, mais la larve se mit à pousser des hurlements suraigus._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda télépathiquement Tom, qui avait entendu le tapage depuis la cuisine._

 _Il lui montra la situation d'une pensée, assortie d'une demande d'aide immédiate._

 _L'adolescent vint bientôt à son secours, un torchon jaune vif brodé d'un motif végétal à la main._

 _« Hey, petite, regarde. Oh, regarde le joli torchon qui bouge. Regarde. Là ! Oui. Tu as envie du torchon, hein ? Oh oui, il est joli. Alors tu lâches Markus et je te le donne. Rien que pour toi ! Tu le veux, Hein ? Hein ? » babilla-t-il, agitant le linge sous le nez de l'enfant, qui se désintéressa rapidement de ses cheveux pour tenter d'attraper le bout de tissu que le jeune_ wraith _tenait toujours hors de sa portée._

 _« Tiens, continue un peu comme ça pour l'occuper, si elle se met à nouveau à crier, tu le lui donnes. » conclut-il, lui confiant la pièce de tissu avant de retourner à sa préparation culinaire._

 _Un peu emprunté, il continua à agiter l'appât jaune sous le nez de la jeune femelle, qui passa les cinq minutes suivantes à tenter de l'attraper avec de petits feulements de prédateur en chasse tout à fait adorables. Elle ne se mit jamais à hurler, mais il lui laissa attraper son inoffensive proie après quelques minutes, afin de récompenser ses efforts. La petite serra la torchon contre elle, visiblement très fière d'elle tandis qu'il la félicitait d'un grognement appréciateur, puis après l'avoir reniflé, un peu mâchouillé, elle le lui tendit à nouveau avec un « Da ! » catégorique._

 _Perplexe, il récupéra le linge et, voyant qu'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, la larve agita le bras de bas en haut._

 _Il sourit malgré lui. Elle voulait encore jouer à le chasser. Il fut ravi d'obtempérer._

 _« Bon. Madame, Monsieur les terribles traqueurs, c'est l'heure du repas de la demoiselle.» annonça Tom, de retour avec un plateau garnis d'un bol fumant et d'un verre d'eau._

 _Il posa le torchon juste hors de portée de la petite qui se mit à feuler de frustration avant que son attention ne soit attirée par la cuillère pleine de purée orange que Tom lui tendait._

 _Elle renifla prudemment le contenu, darda la langue comme un lézard, fit la moue, renifla encore, et goba la cuillère, manquant de s'étouffer sur l'ustensile._

 _« Hey, doucement ! » hurla presque Tom, sursautant et tentant de retirer la cuillère toujours prisonnière de la bouche de la larve qui s'était littéralement jetée dessus._

 _Elle la lâcha, toussotante, mais visiblement pressée d'en avoir encore._

 _« Je crois que je ferais bien de la tenir ou elle va se tuer tout seule en essayant de manger peu importe ce que tu lui as préparé. » suggéra-t-il._

 _Tom acquiesça, bataillant avec l'enfant pour garder bol et cuillère hors de sa portée._

 _Profitant de sa distraction, il la cueillit et l'installa sur ses genoux, priant pour qu'elle ne le morde pas. Heureusement, à part un petit coup de pied revanchard et un sifflement vexé, la larve ne fit rien, et il put la maintenir d'une main passée en travers de son tout petit torse pendant que Tom la nourrissait cuillère après cuillère._

 _« Désolée, gamine, y a plus rien. Tu as un sacré appétit. Zen aurait à peine réussi à finir cette portion. Je t'en préparerai encore dans un moment, d'accord ? » proposa l'adolescent alors qu'elle tendait ses petits bras vers le bol vide._

 _« Il reste l'eau. » nota-t-il, désignant du menton le verre._

 _« Oui. On va essayer de la faire boire, mais je m'excuse d'avance pour ton pantalon. »_

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil audit pantalon, qui était déjà largement tâché de purée orange. Il haussa les épaules._

 _Tom tendit le verre à l'enfant, et face à son air perplexe, but une gorgée devant elle avant de le lui tendre à nouveau et de l'aider à boire._

 _Au final, il était humide et partiellement recouvert de nourriture, mais la petite était rassasiée et bien plus calme._

 _« Elle va à nouveau dormir ? » demanda-t-il, tentant de nettoyer son pantalon avec un linge mouillé._

 _« Si seulement. » nota Tom._

 _Avec un soupir, il renonça à totalement effacer les tâches oranges._

 _« Comment font les gardiens ? » grommela-t-il, alors que Tom plongeait en avant pour empêcher la larve de basculer tête la première de la table._

 _« A mon avis, ils cognent jusqu'à ce que les petits se tiennent tranquille. » répliqua aigrement l'adolescent tout en déposant la petite au sol où elle se mit à ramper._

 _Il n'avait sans doute pas tort._

 _Jetant le torchon sale dans un coin, il ramassa celui qui avait précédemment servi de proie factice à la petite et, s'accroupissant à deux mètres d'elle, l'agita au sol._

 _Jamais il ne se serait douté que s'occuper d'une si petite larve fût aussi épuisant. Ils avaient pourtant trouvé une méthode efficace pour la fatiguer, se positionnant chacun d'un côté du réfectoire, se jetant à tour de rôle le torchon pour attirer la petite d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce._

 _Après une bonne dizaine d'allers-retours, la larve s'était lassée et était restée plantée au milieu de la pièce, où ils l'avaient laissée jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à couiner et qu'ils doivent lui trouver une autre occupation. Tom l'avait distraite avec des illusions dansantes, avait essayé de la chatouiller, s'était fait mordre, puis avait dû partir relever Jiu sur le fauteuil. Il était alors resté seul avec la petite larve qui le fixait, insondable, une mèche de cheveux noirs à nouveau entre les dents._

 _Il soupira._

 _«Comment je suis censé m'occuper de toi, hein ? »_

 _En guise de réponse, la conscience de l'enfant, qui n'était guère qu'une présence évanescente dans l'Esprit, sembla se contracter sous une mystérieuse pulsion. L'instant d'après, il fronçait le nez sous l'odeur d'ammoniaque._

 _Avec un grognement navré, il souleva la petite qui se soulageait toujours et qu'il tint à bout de bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini._

 _« Bien sûr, quand on mange, il faut que ça ressorte. » grommela-t-il, l'emmenant jusqu'à la cuisine pour la laver. En passant, il demanda télépathiquement à Léonard de lui envoyer un serviteur ou quelqu'un pour nettoyer la flaque au milieu du réfectoire puis, après une hésitation, il fit couler de l'eau tiède dans un des grands éviers, et déshabilla l'enfant avec mille précautions. Elle était si petite, si fragile entre ses grandes mains. Il fut heureux d'avoir les griffes limées. Il l'aurait sans doute blessée dans le cas contraire. Elle n'en restait pas moins délicate et sans défense. Aussi fragile qu'une porcelaine précieuse. C'est avec autant de douceur que possible qu'il l'installa dans l'évier et la rinça puis, la laissant jouer avec les bulles de savon - qui la firent éternuer lorsqu'elle essaya d'en gober une -, partit piller l'armoire à linge de la cuisine pour prendre de quoi la sécher._

 _Une fois l'enfant sèche, il contempla sa robe souillée et décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas le remettre. Et qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour qu'un tel incident ne se répète plus._

 _Enroulant l'enfant dans son manteau pour la protéger du froid, il se rendit aux cellules et vint se planter devant celle accueillant son ancien gardien, qui le dévisagea avec horreur._

 _« Un traqueur, pour garder l'héritière de ma souveraine, quelle honte ! » siffla ce dernier, répugné._

 _Ignorant l'insulte, il désigna la larve du menton._

 _« Comment fais-tu pour qu'elle ne souille pas ses vêtements en se soulageant ? »_

 _« Je les lui enlève, crétin. »_

 _« Et elle n'a pas froid ? »_

 _« Quelle importance ? »  
Il siffla, furieux. Tom avait raison. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi cruels envers leurs propres petits ? Avec un grondement mauvais, il sortit. Il avait été idiot de croire qu'il trouverait une réponse dans ce domaine auprès de sa race. S'il voulait savoir comment bien traiter un petit, il lui fallait aller demander à ceux qui traitaient bien les leurs. Il se dirigea vers les zones où avaient été confinés les adorateurs récupérés._

 _En dix minutes à peine, il avait trouvé une trentaine d'humaines au regard étrangement ému prêtes à lui expliquer comment langer un enfant, et en encore moins de temps, la larve se voyait dotée dudit lange, adroitement confectionné avec une vieille chemise généreusement offerte par un des adorateurs et quelques épingles offertes par d'autres._

 _Lorsqu'il repartit, en plus du lange actuel et de trois de rechange, il se trouva doté d'un petit vêtement bleu offert par une jeune adoratrice, qui assura que son enfant pouvait parfaitement se passer d'un tel vêtement quand une jeune reine se retrouvait sans rien à porter sur sa royale personne, et la certitude qu'en cas de problème ultérieur, il trouverait du soutien parmi eux._

 _Rassuré, et voyant que le réfectoire accueillait à présent une partie de l'équipage venu se sustenter, il se retira dans la chambre d'officier qu'ils avaient occupé autrefois et que personne n'avait osé prendre depuis._

 _._

D'une question à un problème à régler, d'une chose à l'autre, Rosanna avait passé la plus grande partie du voyage retour à aller et venir d'un coin à l'autre du vaisseau pour ceci ou cela.

Lorsque enfin elle eut le temps de souffler un peu, sa première pensée fut pour Markus, qu'elle avait littéralement abandonné avec l'enfant. Par le lien, elle découvrit le _wraith_ méditant paisiblement. Elle s'était attendue à beaucoup de choses, bien que rien de trop catastrophique, mais certainement pas à le trouver tout seul dans le noir de leur cabine, assis en tailleur, la petite roulée en boule entre ses jambes, profondément endormie.

Silencieuse comme une ombre, elle se glissa dans la pièce, venant s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Ça va ? Ça n'est pas trop dur ? » demanda-t-elle par le lien, se sentant un peu coupable de lui avoir abandonné ainsi la corvée.

Le _wraith_ rit télépathiquement.

« Le début n'a pas été facile, mais je crois que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. » répondit-il en désignant l'enfant, qu'elle détailla plus avant dans la pénombre.

La petite ne portait plus l'espèce de tunique noir qu'elle avait auparavant, mais un petit ensemble de doux coton bleu et une moelleuse couche-culotte blanche qui avait dû être un vêtement auparavant.

Ses longs cheveux noirs, qui lui tombaient auparavant dans les yeux, étaient attachés en une longue tresse terminée par un lien de cuir, et elle serrait contre elle un torchon jaune percé de quelques trous - qu'elle suspectait avoir été causés par les dents de la petite.

« C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, estomaquée.

« Oui. Des adoratrices m'ont montré comment faire le lange, mais c'est moi.» approuva fièrement Markus.

Elle lui jeta un regard impressionné. Elle n'aurait certainement pas été capable de faire mieux.

« Tu veux que j'aille voir si quelqu'un peut te remplacer, que tu puisses te reposer un peu ? »

Avec un petit feulement, il hocha négativement la tête.

« Je peux encore m'occuper d'elle.» feula-il, vaguement blessé.

« Tu l'as largement prouvé, mais tu n'y es pas obligé. »

« Je peux le faire ! » s'agaça-t-il.

« Je sais. Ce n'était qu'une suggestion.» l'apaisa-t-elle, surprise de la violence de sa réaction alors qu'il se ramassait, montrant les dents en une posture instinctivement protectrice.

Ayant perçu son trouble, il se calma, lui jetant un regard désolé avec de baisser les yeux sur l'enfant entre ses jambes.

« Désolé, ma douce humaine. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi, ce n'était qu'une suggestion, en effet. »  
« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Il lui jeta un petit sourire tordu.

« Merci. »  
Effleurant du bout d'une griffe la tresse de l'enfant, il soupira.

« J'ai un peu discuté avec Tom, plus tôt. Il m'a demandé si j'avais envie de la frapper. Si j'avais envie de frapper Zen'kan, ou Rorkalym. Ou lui. Je lui ai demandé ce qui pouvait lui faire penser une telle chose. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les _wraiths_ battent leurs petits. »

Il releva la tête, la fixant, l'air profondément triste.

« La vérité, c'est que je ne comprends pas davantage. Regarde-la. Toute petite, toute fragile et pourtant déjà intrépide. Comment peut-on avoir envie de nuire à un tel être ? Un geste malheureux en cas de morsure, je peux comprendre, mais gratuitement ? Comment ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je ne sais pas, Markus. Je ne sais pas. »

Il recommença à doucement la caresser.

« Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est une femelle. Je suis conscient qu'instinctivement, nous sommes programmés pour servir et protéger nos femelles, mais serait-ce une larve mâle, je n'aurais pas davantage envie de lui faire du mal. Une femelle comme elle est un miracle, un cadeau du ciel comme disent les humains, mais un petit mâle ? C'est tout de même une composante précieuse de la ruche et un être qui ne m'a rien fait. Non ? »

Elle acquiesça, se penchant pour effleurer son genou.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'assurer qu'elle grandisse dans une bonne famille qui prendra aussi soin d'elle que Milena l'a fait pour Tom et Zen'kan. D'accord ? »

Il acquiesça. Elle se redressa doucement, l'embrassa, puis partit se chercher à manger.


	50. Chapitre 49

**Cette petite cause en effet beaucoup de problèmes, mais pas forcément par sa faute, la pauvre !**

* * *

Le retour s'était bien passé. Oumana n'avait pas été attaquée et Léonard avait été d'un grand secours, la téléportant en compagnie de Markus et de Tom directement dans la ferme de Milena, leur évitant la pénible corvée de devoir affronter la petite foule curieuse venue aux nouvelles au pied de la rampe du vaisseau. Elle en était d'autant plus reconnaissante qu'elle avait un autre sujet d'inquiétude immédiat. Markus et la petite _wraith_ , qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé de laisser à qui que ce soit, n'acceptant que l'aide de Tom pour la nourrir. Si l'alien continuait ainsi à s'attacher à la jeune femelle, ils courraient droit au drame lorsqu'il s'agirait de la confier à sa famille adoptive - dès qu'ils en auraient trouvé une.

La ferme était calme, Drysse et Jin'shi occupées qui à broder, qui à piler des feuilles bleutées tout en surveillant Zen'kan et Rorkalym, qui se livraient à un concours de dessin - très abstrait - dans la poussière de la cour. Elle sortit pour les rejoindre, et Drysse laissa son ouvrage sur le banc pour la rejoindre.

« Bonjour, Rosanna Gady ! Bon retour parmi nous. » la salua Drysse, un sourire lumineux aux lèvres.

L'artiste se figea, les yeux écarquillés, choquées.

La femme face à elle était incontestablement Drysse, et c'était toujours une hybride, mais toutes les asymétries, toutes les malformations, toute la souffrance qui l'avaient marquées autrefois semblaient avoir disparu. Sa voix était plus douce, plus régulière, juste l'ombre de la vibration _wraith_ la teintant légèrement.

« Oh mon dieu... » fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à dire.

La femme rougit et se couvrit instinctivement du voile qu'elle portait toujours.

« Non ! Non ! Ne vous cachez pas ! Je... vous avez tellement changé. C'est incroyable ! »

Drysse rougit de plus belle, mais laissa le voile retomber.

Rosanna s'approcha, la détaillant avec émerveillement.

« Vous êtes magnifique. J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître. ».

« Vous aussi. » marmonna l'hybride, gênée.

Elles se regardèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire de concert.

« Est-ce que Selk'ym va bien ? » demanda Drysse, une fois calmée.

« Oui. Je suppose qu'il est en train de s'occuper de ses « troupes ». Ne vous en faites pas. »

L'hybride acquiesça, rassurée, puis son regard s'égara vers Markus, portant toujours l'enfant, qui fixait avec fascination les deux jeunes _wraiths_ qui jouaient toujours.

Rosanna se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Delleb l'a découverte sur le site du sommet entre reines que nous avons attaqué. Il va falloir lui trouver une famille d'accueil, et vite. J'espérais que Milena ou Jin'shi pourrait nous aider. »

L'hybride fronça les sourcils, puis sourit doucement.

« Milena n'est pas encore revenue d'Atlantis, mais je suis certaine que Jin'shi sera ravie de vous conseiller... bien que je soupçonne sa réponse de ne pas forcément être à votre goût. »

« Oh, je me doute bien qu'avec Zen'kan et Tom, elles ont bien assez à faire ! »

Drysse lui jeta un petit sourire plein de compassion, qui la hérissa.

« Heu, en attendant, pourriez-vous la garder quelques minutes ? J'ai besoin de Markus et de toute son attention un petit moment. »

« Bien sûr, Rosanna. Je suis certaine que cette enfant sera ravie d'avoir de petits camarades pour jouer.» répondit la femme, se dirigeant vers Markus qui attendait à l'ombre de la ferme.

« Heu... Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vu d'autres enfant avant. » lança Rosanna, lui emboîtant le pas.

« Alors autant commencer tout de suite. N'est-ce pas, petit cœur ? » répondit Drysse, susurrant les derniers mots à l'adresse de l'enfant, qui la fixa avec de grands yeux méfiants.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Drysse partait faire les présentations entre les trois jeunes _wraiths_.

« Hé ben, on ne peut pas dire qu'elles ne sachent pas y faire... » nota Rosanna, estomaquée, alors que d'une main Jin'shi retenait un Zen'kan trop enthousiaste par le col, et poussait en direction de l'enfant sans nom assise sur les genoux de Drysse, un Rorkalym terrifié qui tentait de se cacher derrière une de ses pattes.

« Je suppose qu'elle ont appris au contact des petits. » gronda Markus.

Rosanna soupira, prit son courage à deux mains, et fit signe au _wraith_ de la suivre dans le jardin arrière de la ferme.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Rosanna ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, alors qu'elle s'installait sur le mur de pierre sèche.

Elle mâchouilla ses mots un petit moment, puis renonça à essayer de leur faire passer ses lèvres et opta pour la télépathie.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à cette enfant. »

« Je ne m'y attache pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je veille sur elle que je m'y attache. »

Elle sonda son esprit.

« Markus... Tu as le droit d'avoir des sentiments, mais tout ça n'est que provisoire. Dès qu'on aura trouvé une solution pour cette enfant, ce ne sera plus à toi de t'en occuper. Si tu t'attaches, tu vas souffrir. Tu comprends ?»

L'alien la fixa, les traits insondables et l'âme douloureuse, puis détourna le regard.

« Je comprends. Qu'est-ce que je dois chercher ? »

« Hein ? »

« Comme solution ? Je suppose que l'idée est de lui trouver l'équivalent de Milena ou de Selk'ym, donc un ou deux adultes prêts à s'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit adulte. »

« Heu, oui. C'est ça. »

Il tourna à nouveau son regard d'or vers elle.

« _Wraiths_ ? »  
« _Wraiths_ ? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

« Est-ce que des _wraiths_ seraient éligibles ? »

Elle réfléchit.

« Oui. S'ils sont capables de comprendre ce qu'implique le rôle de parent. S'ils sont capables de comprendre que cette petite est un individu à élever et pas une ressource à exploiter. »

Il la fixa, l'air dubitatif.

« C'est une petite reine, Rosanna. Aucun _wraith_ ne la considérerait comme une simple ressource. »

« Mais combien ne verraient en elle qu'un moyen de gagner pouvoir et puissance ? Ne verraient qu'un outil pour assouvir leurs désirs ? Un pantin à faire danser au bout de leurs ficelles ? »

Il gronda un acquiescement.

« En attendant, c'est moi qui m'occuperait d'elle. » siffla-t-il, faisait résolument demi-tour.

« Markus, attends ! On devrait peut-être demander à Drysse ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Filymn par exemple... »

Sa phrase se perdit dans le vide, tant elle paraissait stupide, même à elle.

L'alien se retourna, marmoréen.

« Rosanna, je n'ai pas demandé ton aide. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'investir si tu ne le désires pas. »

Ses mots la brûlèrent comme des charbons ardents alors qu'il retournait dans la cour.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle contempla l'azur seulement parcouru de quelques nuages.

Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses soient si vite si compliquées ? Markus était en train de s'attacher à cette enfant plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, et il aurait inévitablement le cœur brisé. Il ne pouvait pas la garder. _Ils_ ne pouvaient pas la garder. C'était impossible. Cette gosse avait besoin d'une famille, d'un environnement stable, de vrais parents. Des gens responsables et fiables. Une définition qu'elle ne pouvait sincèrement appliquer ni au traqueur, ni à elle-même. Ils étaient à peine capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. Avaient misérablement échoué dans la tâche pourtant simple de protéger Rel'kym, qui était adulte et capable de veiller sur lui-même également, alors une enfant, un bébé presque ? Ils étaient traqueurs. Des parias, indispensables à la société, mais vivant à sa périphérie, dans les zones d'ombre et de non-droit. Pas un endroit pour un enfant. Ils construisaient un nouveau monde, le rêvaient meilleur pour tous les enfants de cette galaxie. Pour cette petite, pour Tom, Zen'kan, Rorkalym, mais aussi Aube, Jiu, Liu et tant d'autres. Ils pouvaient œuvrer à l'avenir de cette petite, mais seulement indirectement.

Avec un profond soupir triste, elle détailla ses mains, effleurant les cals qui les constellaient.

Autrefois, il n'y avait que la bosse de l'artiste sur son majeur et un peu de corne sur l'extérieur de ses mains à force de frotter sur le papier. Aujourd'hui, il y avait les durillons épais d'une combattante. De quelqu'un ayant passé des heures avec une arme à la main. Son séjour sur Terre les avait adoucis mais, comme autrefois le dessous de ses ongles était toujours taché des couleurs vives de ses peintures, aujourd'hui, il ne l'était plus que du vert sombre du sang alien séché qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à complètement retirer.

Autrefois, elle avait été artiste, professeur par nécessité, et peut-être aurait-elle pu être la personne responsable apte à s'occuper d'un enfant. Mais à présent ? Elle était une tueuse. Un chien de chasse et une arme au service d'une nouvelle nation. Un outil que des puissances qui la dépassaient déplaçaient de gauche et de droite. Et Markus était comme elle. Un traqueur.

Non, ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elle.

.

Markus avait fait comme il avait dit, et avait continué à s'occuper de l'enfant, qui sans être aussi agressive que Zen'kan à son arrivée, semblait se méfier des jeunes mâles et de leurs jeux, restant prudemment à distance et les observant avec intensité.

Delleb était finalement revenue, très satisfaite d'elle-même et de leur victoire et, en bonne régente, avait crié haut et fort sa volonté de célébrer leur victoire. Désir qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et bientôt, plusieurs projets de célébrations commencèrent à fleurir, du plus humble au plus excentrique. Dans ce domaine, les Grinnaldiens restaient les maîtres, et si plusieurs projets virent leur budget sévèrement limité, Delleb laissa aux adorateurs de Tuim le champ presque totalement libre. Ils étaient après tout d'un rapport qualité-prix inégalable en terme d'enthousiasme, d'implication et de célébration parmi les Ouman'shii.

C'est ainsi qu'une grande fête, fusion d'une célébration saisonnière et de la commémoration de leur victoire, fut agendée pour à peine dix jours plus tard. Comment les Grinnaldiens comptaient organiser une telle fête en si peu de temps, elle n'en savait rien, et n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier, car ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir célébrer, à désirer avoir des héros de cette bataille présents. Et si le combat était fini, il leur restait aussi mille et une choses à terminer avant de pouvoir véritablement clore ce chapitre de leur toute jeune histoire.

Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, Delleb décida qu'il était temps de voir si son expérimentation sur des équipes de combat mixtes avait porté ses fruits. En coopération avec Atlantis, qui avait fourni une partie des participants, elle se mit donc en tête d'organiser un grand tournoi l'avant-veille de la fête des Grinnaldiens et, bien sûr, elle était obligée d'y participer avec Markus. Une heure de cris et de dispute avec la reine n'y changea rien.

.

 _« Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver, celle-là ! »_

 _Sa compagne crachait son venin à propos de Delleb depuis de longues minutes._

 _Il tenta de l'intercepter alors qu'elle se lançait pour une sixième traversée de leur chambre d'officier à bord de l'_ Utopia _– qui s'étant installé sur une planète déserte à une petite demi-heure d'hyperespace d'Oumana, accueillait tous les participants au tournoi, isolés là afin d'empêcher les tricheries._

 _« Calme-toi, Rosanna. »  
« Non ! »  
A la seconde tentative, il parvint à l'attraper et à la serrer contre lui. Elle résista un instant puis avec un soupir vaincu, se laissa aller contre son torse._

 _« C'est le tournoi qui t'inquiète ? »_

 _« Non ! Enfin, peut-être un peu, oui. Mais pas vraiment. »_

 _Il sourit, lui frottant le dos à grands gestes apaisants._

 _« Tant mieux, car il n'y a aucune raison qu'une poignée d'amateurs réunis à la va-vite nous batte sur le terrain de la complicité et du travail collaboratif.» répliqua-t-il fièrement._

 _Il sentit le vague rire qui la traversa résonner en lui._

 _« Tu as sans doute raison. J'espère juste que son tournoi n'est pas mortel. »_

 _« Je doute que le docteur Weir laisse une telle chose se produire. »  
« Elisabeth ne participe pas à la préparation du tournoi. »_

 _« En effet, mais l'équipe du colonel Sheppard oui, et si Ronon Dex serait sans doute ravi de tuer tous les_ wraiths _participant aux épreuves, Teyla Emmagan et John Sheppard ne laisseront pas une telle chose se produire. Et le commandant Zil'reyn non plus.»_

 _« Mouais. » soupira-t-elle avant de se rembrunir._

 _« Rosanna, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

 _Elle grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, se tortilla un peu contre lui, soupira à nouveau et maugréa davantage._

 _« Tu le sais très bien. »_

 _Il pouffa tout bas. Oui, il le savait._

 _Delleb, à peine de retour, était venue leur exposer son plan pour l'enfant. En un sens, elle avait ainsi donné raison à sa compagne - lorsqu'elle avait fait remarquer qu'un_ wraith _ne verrait en l'enfant qu'un outil pour assouvir ses désirs. Car c'était précisément ce que Delleb comptait faire. Faire d'elle la future souveraine des Ouman'shii et la mettre sur un trône dont ni elle ni Rosanna ne voulait. Mais elle avait aussi raison. Ils avaient besoin d'une reine. D'une figure dirigeante pour les guider et les unir. Et ni Delleb ni Rosanna n'endosserait jamais vraiment ce rôle. Ensemble, elles parvenaient à l'assumer, mais avec peine et réticence. Si ce n'était pas cette enfant, qui pourrait devenir leur reine ? Car les Ouman'shii étaient peut-être pour moitié humains, ils étaient aussi pour moitié_ wraiths _, et les_ wraiths _avaient besoin d'une souveraine. Sans elle, ils n'étaient rien. Des insectes perdus tournant en rond._

 _Il leur fallait une reine. Une reine que des_ wraiths _puissent aimer et servir. Mais aussi une reine que des humains puissent aimer et servir. Une reine capable de réunir des races que tout semblait opposer. Et il était arrivé à la même conclusion que Delleb : pour que cela fonctionne, il fallait que cette petite, même si son sang était des plus purs, soit en esprit aussi_ wraith _qu'humaine. Or, cela, ce ne serait ni un_ wraith _ni un humain qui pourrait le lui enseigner._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te terrifie tellement ? »  
« Markus ! On en a déjà discuté. On n'est pas fait pour être parents ! »_

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »  
« On est des traqueurs ! »_

 _« Et ? C'est toi qui m'as appris qu'on peut-être bien plus que juste son métier. C'est toi qui m'as appris que ce n'était pas parce que je chassais et tuais que je ne pouvais pas être aussi doux et aimant. »_

 _Elle gémit, frappant rythmiquement de son poing fermé contre sa cuisse._

 _« Oui, mais je suis une ADULTE. Une adulte. Pas un bébé. As-tu la moindre idée du travail que ça demande de s'occuper d'un bébé ? »  
« Oui. Je m'occupe d'elle jour et nuit depuis qu'elle a été trouvée. »_

 _« Rahhh, Markus. Je ne parle pas de changer des couches et de ronronner pour l'endormir. Je parle de tout le reste. »_

 _« Quel reste ? »_

 _« Tout le reste ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de quoi faire si elle tombe malade ? Ou si elle se blesse ? Ou si elle mord quelqu'un ? »  
« Oui. Si elle est malade, je l'emmène voir Silmalyn. Si elle se blesse, je la soigne ou je te l'amène, et si elle mord quelqu'un, je lui fais comprendre que c'est moi qui vais le mordre s'il ose seulement penser à des représailles. »_

 _Relevant la tête, elle agita la main dans le vide._

 _« Voilà ! Voilà, c'est exactement de ça que je parlais. Tu ne peux pas menacer de mort tous les gens à qui elle nuira en faisant des bêtises - parce qu'elle va en faire, parce que c'est une enfant. Ce n'est pas une réaction saine. »  
« J'ai pas dit que j'allais les tuer, juste les mordre. »_

 _« Markus ! »_

 _« Rosanna ? »_

 _« On ne peut pas, c'est tout ! »_

 _« Pourquoi pas ? Et ne me dis pas une fois de plus que c'est parce qu'on n'a pas toutes les réponses à tous les problèmes qui pourraient hypothétiquement se produire. Je suis raisonnablement certain que Milena et Jin'shi, qui sont pourtant des mères exceptionnelles, ne les ont pas toutes. »_

 _Elle grogna et se remit à faire les cents pas. Au troisième passage, il l'intercepta à nouveau._

 _« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demanda-t-il, la tenant à bout de bras cette fois._

 _« As-tu seulement la moindre idée des dégâts que peuvent faire de mauvais parents ? »_

 _Il leva une arcade sourcilière._

 _« OK, question stupide. Tu ne peux pas savoir. Ça peut faire des dégâts. Beaucoup, beaucoup de dégâts. »_

 _« Pire que ce qu'elle aurait connu en grandissant sur une ruche ? »_

 _« Je... Non, je ne pense pas, mais tout de même. »_

 _« Et donc, selon toi, nous ne pouvons qu'être de mauvais parents ? »_

 _« Oui, évidemment ! »_

 _Ses mots le blessèrent sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître._

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tu nous as bien regardé ? »  
« Oui, et justement, je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Markus, enfin, regarde-nous ! On a essayé d'aller sur Terre pour s'éloigner de Pégase, de la traque, des meurtres, de tout ça. Pour retrouver ma famille et se retrouver, et regarde ce qui s'est passé ! Mes parents préfèrent me considérer comme morte que d'accepter ton existence, tu as assassiné de sang froid Mercier et aidé Rel'kym à faire de même avec Meyer, qui étaient tout les deux des salopards, je te l'accorde, mais néanmoins ils ont été assassiné de sang-froid, et on a massacré je ne sais combien de gardes dans cette prison. Et on a même pas réussi à aider Rel'kym, qui moisit toujours là-bas et n'espère même plus retourner un jour dans Pégase ! Voilà ce qui se passe quand on essaye de passer du temps tranquillement en « famille » ! »_

 _« Tout ce que tu dis est vrai, mais nous avons aussi découvert ton géniteur... »_

 _« Que tu as tué ! »_

 _« En te protégeant. »  
« En plus ! On a trouvé mon géniteur, qui a essayé de me tuer et que tu as dû abattre! »  
« Certes, mais on a aussi trouvé de nombreux membres de ta « famille », et tu leur as apporté de l'espoir, des réponses et une nouvelle raison d'être. Quant à Rel'kym, si nous n'étions pas intervenus, il serait toujours aux mains de Diesbach-Mercier, à être torturé pour que de riches Terriens retrouvent une nouvelle jeunesse arrachée à d'autres. Sans nous, ce massacre d'innocents continuerait, et si je n'avais pas tué Mercier, ni lui ni Meyer n'auraient eu à faire face aux conséquences de leurs actes. Et sans notre intervention, Dampa Kang et nombre de ses nouveaux frères d'armes seraient à présent morts. Alors certes, notre voyage sur Terre ne s'est pas du tout passé comme prévu, mais je ne dirais pas qu'il s'agit d'un échec total. »  
« Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je maintiens juste qu'on ne devrait pas confier une enfant, surtout pas la future souveraine de tout un peuple, à deux tueurs en série ! »_

 _« Donc selon toi, parce que Milena a tué des gens, il faudrait lui enlever ses fils ? »  
« Non, mais ne mélange pas tout, Milena est militaire. Elle ne fait que faire son travail. »_

 _« Nous aussi. »_

 _« Non ! Buter Mercier, ça n'était pas du travail ! »_

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Mais presque tout le reste nous a été commandité, et je ne puis m'empêcher de considérer l'élimination des menaces aux miens et à ceux qui leur sont chers comme une tâche importante. »_

 _« Un tueur à gages reste un meurtrier, qu'il ait été payé pour tuer ou pas ! »_

 _« Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs à gages. »  
« Non, c'est vrai. On gagnerait au moins correctement notre vie, le cas échéant.» nota-t-elle, cynique.  
« Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne vois toujours pas le lien entre notre capacité à tuer efficacement et notre supposée incapacité à élever cette larve. »_

 _« Vraiment ?! »  
« Vraiment. »  
« Alors, je ne vois pas quoi faire. »_

 _« Tu pourrais essayer de t'occuper un peu d'elle. D'apprendre à la connaître. Comment peux-tu dire que tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper alors que tu n'as même pas essayé ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, et il intercepta ses pensées._

 _Depuis quand leurs rôles s'étaient-ils inversés ? Depuis quand c'était lui l'être civilisé et elle la brute sauvage et farouche ?  
Il sourit et la serra fort contre lui._

 _En un sens, elle avait toujours été sauvage et farouche, à sa manière. Hors des hordes indistinctes d'humains. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait laissée l'approcher. L'apprivoiser._

 _Il s'écarta un peu d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Rosanna, mon extraordinaire humaine. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu le premier_ wraith _à vivre au côté des humains. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu le premier_ wraith _coureur, et j'y ai survécu. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu le premier_ wraith _atlante, et le premier_ wraith _ouman'shii. Moi, le traqueur un peu stupide de Silla, j'ai fait tout ça, parce que tu as cru que c'était possible et tu as été à mes côtés. Et chacune de ces choses était mille fois plus terrifiante que cette larve. Non ? »_

 _Elle hocha avec véhémence la tête et maugréa un « Tu n'es pas stupide.» qui le fit sourire._

 _« Tu ne veux pas m'aider à continuer ma collection de « premier_ wraith _» ? »  
« Avec quoi ? Premier _wraith _a avoir pourri la vie à une gosse ? »_

 _Il rit._

 _« Je crois que ce record est pris depuis des millénaires, ma douce humaine. »  
« Alors quoi ? Premier _wraith _à avoir une « famille » ? »  
« Pas besoin d'accentuer le terme ainsi Rosanna. Et ce record, je crois que selon la définition, soit c'est moi qui le détient déjà, soit c'est Tom. »_

 _« Alors quoi ? » s'impatienta-t-elle._

 _Il lui sourit, doucement, patiemment, comme il le faisait toujours quand il essayait de la convaincre._

 _« Je ne pourrai jamais être reproducteur et je n'engendrerai sans doute jamais de descendance, puisque nous ne pouvons nous reproduire et que je n'ai aucun désir de le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre, mais je peux être un père pour cette larve. Pas un géniteur, pas un maître, pas un gardien, mais un père, qui veille sur elle, la protège, prend soin d'elle et lui enseigne le monde, mais aussi qui l'aime. Est-ce tant demander ? »_

 _Elle le fixa, une étrange lueur sinistre au fond des yeux._

 _« C'est ça que tu veux être ? Père ? »_


	51. Chapitre 50

« Markus, on va être en retard ! »

Un grondement lui répondit.

« Markus ! »

Nouveau grondement.

Agacée, Rosanna fit demi-tour, pour voir ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et se massa les tempes. Un geste qu'elle faisait souvent ces derniers temps.

« Markus, lâche-la. »

Le sifflement qu'émit le _wraith_ aurait sans doute terrifié toute autre personne qu'elle, mais elle était au-delà de ça depuis bien longtemps.

« S'il te plaît. Ça va être notre tour. »

Le regard qu'il lui jeta était glacial. Milena, qui se tenait les bras tendus devant le _wraith_ , lui lança en douce un sourire désolé qui ne la réconforta pas du tout.

Après une dernière – et inutile - recommandation, il consentit enfin à déposer la petite femelle dans les bras de la guerrière et à la rejoindre.

« Tu sais, je pense que Milena est la personne la plus qualifiée dans tout l'univers pour s'occuper d'un petit _wraith_. Tu devrais vraiment te détendre. D'autant plus que c'est pour, quoi ? Une petite heure ? » nota-t-elle alors qu'ils prenaient la route de l'espèce d'arène conçue pour le tournoi.

Un sifflement mauvais lui répondit.

« C'est une petite reine, pas un mâle. Elle est plus délicate. »

« C'est juste un bébé. Elle mange, elle chie, elle dort et elle mâchouille des trucs. Comme tous les bébés. »

Elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ se rétracter, comme si elle venait de le frapper. Elle fit encore trois pas avant de se rendre compte que Markus ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

« Ce n'est pas _juste_ un bébé.» siffla ce dernier.

Elle soupira.

« Oui, je sais, c'est la future reine des Ouman'shii et tout le tralala. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Pour moi, ce n'est pas juste un bébé. »

Elle se retint à grand-peine de gémir. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. Au moins une fois par jour depuis leur retour.

« Markus... »

« Non, Rosanna. Cette fois, c'est toi qui m'écoute. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Pas d'alternative. Et tu le sais. Delleb le sait. Tout le monde le sait. Mais toi, tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais tu le refuses. Alors je vais te présenter les choses autrement. Cette petite, nous allons l'élever. Ensemble. Pas juste moi. Pas quelqu'un d'autre. Nous deux. Ensemble. »  
« Et si je refuse ? » demanda-t-elle défiante.

Le _wraith_ hocha tristement la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu ne peux pas refuser. C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas. Nous sommes des outils, au service de choses qui nous dépassent. Comme tu n'as pas pu refuser d'être coureuse. Comme tu n'as pas pu refuser de devenir traqueuse. Comme tu n'as pas pu refuser d'affronter Silla. Tu ne peux pas refuser cette nouvelle tâche. »

Ses mots instillaient une panique profonde, viscérale, en elle. La panique d'un animal pris dans le flot d'une crue soudaine qui menace de le noyer.

« Je ne veux pas. »

Markus sourit, se voulant rassurant.

« Je suppose qu'à cause de votre taux de reproduction absurde, de nombreux humains doivent faire face au même problème. »  
« Mais je ne suis pas enceinte, bordel ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Rien du tout ! »

« Quelle différence ?»  
« Déjà, une grossesse, il y a toujours moyen de l'interrompre, et là, ce que tu essaies de faire, c'est de me forcer à adopter un enfant. Et je ne veux pas d'enfant ! Surtout pas elle ! »  
L'alien tressaillit visiblement à ses paroles.

« Pourquoi pas elle en particulier ? » gronda-t-il, aussi blessé que si c'était de lui qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Parce qu'elle est la future reine des Ouman'shii ! C'est trop important ! Je ne peux pas porter l'avenir de tout un peuple sur mes seules épaules ! » hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à l'immense soulagement et au fou rire qui se mit à secouer le _wraith_ , qui dut se plier en deux pour retrouver son souffle.

« Rosanna, ta naïveté et ton innocence me surprendront toujours. Personne ne te demande de le faire seule et... l'avenir des Ouman'shii... on le porte sur nos épaules depuis le jour où nos regards se sont croisés sur Atlantis. Jusqu'à maintenant, on s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Pourquoi ça devrait changer ? » demanda-t-il en se redressant.

« Parce que justement... jusqu'à maintenant, c'était juste nous deux... »

Markus fit une drôle de moue.

« Nous deux, et Léonard, et Filymn, et Delleb, et le commandant Zil'reyn, et le capitaine Giacometti, et Dampa Kang, et Amanda Strauss, et Tom, et... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

« Donc tu acceptes ? »

Elle s'affaissa un peu.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Markus sourit de toutes ses dents, et d'une main douce, la poussa en avant.  
« Je vais m'en contenter pour l'instant, ma douce compagne. En attendant, on a un tournoi à remporter. »  
Soulagée que leur discorde soit mise de côté pour l'instant, elle le suivit volontiers.

.

Zil'reyn leur avait expliqué les règles. Rien de bien compliqué. Ne tuer personne, ne pas sortir des lignes jaunes, suivre les instructions des arbitres, utiliser seulement le matériel autorisé, et Markus devait porter un dispositif sur la main afin de simuler en ponction en assommant sa « victime ». Chaque épreuve réussie leur rapportait des points, tout comme leur chronomètre, et ils pouvaient passer une épreuve en échange d'une pénalité. Ils avaient reçu le numéro treize. Un chiffre de mauvais augure pour la Terre, mais elle n'avait jamais été superstitieuse. Du moins pas de ce genre là. Leur numéro avait été tiré presque tout à la fin. Il ne restait que trois autre binômes dans l'espace réservé aux concurrents où ils avaient passé presque toute la journée, et Markus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

« Numéro treize, c'est à vous. » annonça un des _wraiths_ surveillant le portique leur permettant d'accéder à l'arène construite pour l'occasion.

Ils s'avancèrent.

« Vous avez tout votre matériel ? » demanda le Dr Chen, une biologiste d'Atlantis que Weir avait prêté pour servir de fourriers.

Ils acquiescèrent, et s'avancèrent dans l'arène. Chuck, un peu enroué, jouait les commentateurs sportifs, et un bruissement excité parcourut la vaste foule bigarrée alors qu'ils s'avançaient. Elle se força au calme. Força son esprit à s'apaiser. Par le lien, elle sentit Markus faire de même.

Ignorer toutes les distractions pour ne se concentrer que sur les épreuves qui les attendaient. C'était comme une chasse. Comme la traque. Elle se glissa sans peine dans cet état d'esprit si particulier. Attentif, incisif, et pourtant paisible et détaché.

Chuck décompta, et quelqu'un abattit un drapeau devant eux. Ils s'élancèrent. Le parcours d'obstacles fut passé presque comme dans un rêve. C'était automatique. Ramper sous des barbelés, escalader un mur, passer sur des poutres suspendues, sauter des haies, patauger dans une tranchée pleine de boue. Même si elle était en moins bonne forme physique que du temps de la traque, la mémoire musculaire était là. C'était facile et Markus était toujours là. Sa moitié. L'autre moitié d'une entité unique qui n'existait pas sans leur union. Son bras tendu était comme une extension de son propre corps. Elle pensait, il agissait. Il pensait, elle agissait. C'était un instinct. Se servir du lien, du retour sensoriel et des perceptions de l'autre pour être plus efficace. Quatre yeux, quatre bras et deux cerveaux travaillant à l'unisson.

Une porte de facture Ancienne qui s'ouvrit d'une simple pensée, sans même qu'elle ait à la toucher. Une porte organique qui s'ouvrit tout aussi vite sur un ordre de Markus, et une troisième qui vola en éclats sous un simple coup d'épaule du _wraith_ , leur révélant un véritable mur de flammes.

Une rapide inspection du dispositif leur apprit qu'ils ne pourraient pas le saboter ou le neutraliser facilement. Elle s'enroula donc dans son manteau et Markus la projeta de l'autre côté avant de suivre d'un bond agile, sortant des flammes avec seulement quelques mèches roussies et le manteau un peu fumant. Fumée bien vite dissipée par l'épreuve suivante - un bassin de vingt mètres de longueur sur trois de profondeur - qui eut aussi l'avantage de les laver de la boue du parcours d'obstacles. Vint ensuite une épreuve de tir, un combat contre une escouade de drones - trop lents et trop stupides pour être vraiment dangereux -, un casse-tête qui leur fit perdre dix bonnes minutes, un boîtier informatique à réparer qu'ils passèrent sans hésiter, aucun n'ayant les connaissances techniques pour s'en occuper, trois énigmes - une écrite en Ancien qu'ils résolurent, une en _wraith_ qu'ils passèrent après avoir en vain essayé de la comprendre et une dans un mystérieux langage, qu'ils passèrent faute de pouvoir ne serait-ce que la comprendre.

Ils faillirent aussi renoncer à l'épreuve suivante, une porte fermée par un code informatique, autre charabia incompréhensible pour eux, mais alors qu'elle allait annoncer leur abandon de l'épreuve, Markus eut une intuition de génie et escalada la porte seulement pour découvrir que cette dernière n'était pas couronnée par le ruban jaune marquant la limite. Ils passèrent donc au-dessus de l'obstacle et l'arbitre valida. Ils durent encore jouer à saute-mouton avec des guams, affronter des guerriers _wraiths_ , passer sur un tourniquet infernal qui la fit bien rire et enfin lancer des billes dans un trou minuscule situé à dix bons mètres, ce qui amusa beaucoup Markus. Lorsque la cinquième bille atteignit le trou, la porte devant eux - surmontée elle d'un ruban jaune - s'ouvrit sur un ancien esclave portant le badge des arbitres, qui les salua d'une révérence rapide.

« Pour la vingtième épreuve, vous devez vous affronter. Un seul d'entre vous peut passer la ligne d'arrivée. » expliqua-t-il.

« Vas-y, ma lumineuse humaine. » souffla Markus dans son esprit.

Elle s'avança, mais l'homme l'arrêta d'un geste, sans toutefois la toucher.

« Je suis navré, Madame. Vous ne pouvez pas passer. Vous devez vous affronter. C'est celui qui neutralise l'autre qui peut passer. »

« On ne peut pas passer autrement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vous pouvez renoncer à l'épreuve.» expliqua-t-il, l'air navré.

Ils avaient déjà dû renoncer à beaucoup d'épreuves. Perdu beaucoup de points. Et elle était consciente que sur eux, plus que sur quiconque, reposaient des attentes. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre trop de points.

« Si je neutralise Rosanna, je peux passer ? » siffla Markus, qui avait suivi sa pensée.

L'homme acquiesça.

Il y eut un éclair, la douleur familière d'un tir, puis l'obscurité de l'inconscience.

.

 _Il avait tiré sans hésiter. Sans hésiter, mais pas de gaîté de cœur. Il ne laissa pas Rosanna tomber au sol et la rattrapa, la hissant sans peine contre lui, la portant comme il l'avait fait si souvent contre sa poitrine._

 _« Maintenant, je passe. »_

 _Le mâle humain tenta de s'interposer._

 _« Noble seigneur, vous ne pouvez pas. Un seul d'entre vous passe la ligne d'arrivée.» protesta-t-il._

 _Il avait dit que s'il neutralisait Rosanna, il pourrait passer. Alors il allait passer._

 _« Écarte-toi, humain.» gronda-t-il._

 _L'homme bafouilla d'avantage d'excuses, mais ne bougea pas._

 _Il essaya de la contourner._

 _L'homme lui bloqua le chemin, se confondant en excuses. Il fit feu._

 _L'humain s'effondra, assommé._

 _Il l'enjamba, passa la ligne d'arrivée, et ignorant la foule qui les observait et le Terrien qui se prenait pour un journaliste sportif, s'agenouilla, et ne se concentra que sur une seule chose. Faire reprendre conscience à son humaine, qui ouvrit bientôt les yeux en gémissant._

 _« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-elle avec une grimace._

 _« Oui, c'est bon. On a fini. Ensemble. »  
Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, et il dut se retenir de l'embrasser. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu._

 _Alors il laissa juste ses sentiments s'écouler par le lien. Joie, amour, complicité, peine d'avoir dû lui faire du mal, soulagement, colère. Tout y était, sans filtre. Il l'aida à se relever alors qu'un autre arbitre, arrivé en courant, les encourageait à quitter le terrain alors que le commentateur annonçait leur score. Il n'avait pas écouté le début, alors ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de sens, mais apparemment, ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis._

 _._

Les fourmillements du tir s'estompèrent bientôt et elle accepta avec joie la bouteille d'eau que lui tendit un marine d'Atlantis alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres concurrents dans le coin des tribunes qui leur était réservé.

« Magnifique parcours ! » s'enthousiasma Liu.

« J'ai beaucoup aimé le vol plané que vous avez fait faire aux drones. » renchérit Strauss, approuvée par Trel'kan.

Quelques autres compliments leur parvinrent, puis le silence retomba alors que les prochains concurrents entraient en lice. Un duo de marines, qui durent renoncer à presque mi-parcours.

.

 _Ils n'avaient pas fini premiers, mais deuxièmes. Sur cinquante-six équipes, à part une équipe de Terriens qui avaient fini huitième, les équipes du « top 10 » étaient toutes mixtes. Certaines équipes n'étaient composées d'aucun combattant, et pourtant ils avaient fait d'excellents scores, prouvant magistralement la théorie de Delleb et jetant une honte cuisante sur les équipes composées exclusivement de_ wraiths _. Les sept plus mauvais résultats avaient été sans exception de leur fait._

 _Mais de tout cela, il ne se souciait guère. Il avait fait son devoir, et il ne lui tardait plus que de retrouver le calme de leur cabine et la petite vers laquelle ses pensées n'avaient cessé de revenir toute la journée._

 _Il savait qu'il était irrationnel de tant s'inquiéter de son sort, car elle était en d'excellentes mains. Sans doute même en de meilleures mains que les siennes, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. C'était irrationnel, incompréhensible, et pourtant tellement familier. D'une familiarité effrayante. Parce que ça impliquait des choses qu'il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'assumer. Parce que s'il s'attachait à cette enfant, viendrait forcément un jour où il devrait choisir entre elle et sa compagne et il n'était pas certain d'en être capable._

 _._

Markus était inquiet et ça lui gâchait son plaisir, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Tout ce cérémonial n'était pas non plus totalement à son goût. Le calme et la solitude lui manquaient aussi. Plus vite ils s'échapperaient de cette masse grouillante désireuse de fêter leur victoire, mieux ce serait. D'autant plus que demain, ce serait LA fête de la victoire. Ils avaient été invités entre-autre sur Grinna, et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait rater ça.

Elle prit donc les choses en main, ainsi que celle de Markus qu'elle remorqua à travers la foule, jouant des coudes et marchant sur quelques pieds tout en faisant passer ça à grand renfort de « Pardon » et d' « Excusez-moi », jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de la masse d'admirateurs. A partir de là, le _wraith_ reprit la tête, droit jusqu'à l' _Utopia_ où ils retrouvèrent Milena, Selk'ym, Drysse, Jin'shi, les trois bébés _wraiths_ , et tout l'équipage occupé à préparer une fête plus intime pour les vainqueurs inattendus de l'épreuve : Tom, Jiu, Liu - et dans une moindre mesure, eux.

Milena, euphorique, ne cessait de compter et recompter un énorme tas de pièces, visiblement acquises en pariant sur son fils et ses amis - à un contre quarante.

Selk'ym bien que plus réservé, semblait néanmoins très fier des résultats de ses pupilles, qui avaient non seulement prouvé que les équipes mixtes étaient meilleures mais qu'en plus, ses méthodes étaient meilleures que celle de Niau'reyn, ce malgré le pedigree irréprochable du _wraith_.

Elle faillit grincer des dents alors que Markus se précipitait pour récupérer des bras de Drysse la petite _wraith_ , mais se retint. L'instant était trop beau pour le gâcher avec ses angoisses existentielles de trentenaire. Alors, à la place, elle sourit et s'approcha de Filymn et de Salilymn, avec qui elle n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter depuis son retour et ignora Markus et l'enfant.


	52. Chapitre 51

Tout Estain bruissait des préparatifs enfiévrés de la grande célébration voulue par Delleb et, par conséquent, la ferme était vide. Presque vide.

Un à un, tous ses occupants avaient été appelés pour une tâche ou une autre et, de fil en aiguille, Rosanna s'était retrouvée seule avec les trois enfants. Seule et donc désignée baby-sitter volontaire sans l'avoir voulu. Même si elle n'était pas ravie de la situation, il fallait bien l'admettre, les choses n'allaient pas si mal. Rorkalym était sagement assis à la table de la cuisine, dessinant avec les crayons de cire que Milena lui avait offert pendant que Zen'kan, la bouche barbouillée du crayon bleu qu'il avait mangé, somnolait à côté de lui, la tête renversée en arrière. La petite femelle était presque aussi calme, se promenant à quatre pattes dans la cuisine, examinant avec attention chaque objet sur lequel elle pouvait mettre la main. Rosanna ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Elle avait fait un peu de baby-sitting pendant ses études et se souvenait des pleurs, des bagarres et du stress incessant de devoir trouver sans arrêt de nouvelles activités pour occuper de si jeunes enfants. Les petits _wraiths_ ne pleuraient pas, savaient très bien s'occuper tous seuls, et si les deux plus jeunes portaient des couches pour des raisons évidentes, Rorkalym était déjà propre et savait très bien utiliser seul le seau en bois converti en pot pour lui par Selk'ym. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était s'assurer que la petite ne se fasse pas mal en tripotant quelque chose de dangereux et que Zen'kan ne morde pas ce qu'il ne devait pas. Elle avait même le loisir de griffonner dans son carnet.

Lorsque la petite femelle eut fini de faire trois fois le tour de la cuisine, elle vint se planter devant elle, se laissant tomber sur les fesses comme seul les tout-petits savent le faire, puis mâchouillant une mèche de cheveux échappée de la tresse que Markus lui avait fait, elle se mit à la fixer avec intérêt. Après cinq minutes d'une infaillible scrutation, Rosanna n'en pouvait plus et referma son carnet d'un geste sec.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'enfant pencha vaguement la tête de côté, la fixant toujours, émettant de petits bruits humides alors que sa salive dégoulinait sur son menton.

Rosanna soupira.

« Tu n'as rien compris à ce que j'ai dit, hein ? »

Un mâchouillis lui répondit.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle donc à nouveau en _wraith_ , espérant que l'enfant comprendrait - Rorkalym leva la tête, mais la petite ne broncha pas.  
Avec un nouveau soupir découragé, la jeune femme se laissa glisser au sol, posant son carnet sur le siège qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Tu sais, si tu essaies de me dire quelque chose télépathiquement, je ne peux pas t'entendre. »

La petite ne broncha pas, continuant à la regarder avec une intensité perturbante.

Au moins avec les gamins qu'elle gardait adolescente, il était facile de savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils se mettaient à hurler au moindre problème. Mais là... Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose ? Et si oui, quoi ?

« Tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle en _wraith_ , mimant le geste de manger.

Aucune réaction.

« Tu dois être changée ? »

Il n'y avait pas d'odeur suspecte, mais Rosanna tenta tout de même de vérifier. Mais la petite _wraith_ semblait refuser de la laisser passer dans son dos et se retournait à une vitesse sidérante pour un enfant si jeune à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de la contourner. Finalement, Rosanna renonça. Elle avait vu les morsures infligées par Zen'kan à Milena et n'était pas du tout excitée à l'idée d'en arborer de similaires.

« Tu t'ennuies ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Et ce regard était absolument impossible à ignorer. Autant essayer d'oublier un éléphant au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » s'agaça-t-elle, repassant à sa langue natale puisque de toute manière, l'enfant semblait ne pas la comprendre.

Pas de réponse, bien sûr.

« Rhaaa ! Je sais, j'ai été prof... Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps, et j'avais des adolescents comme élèves. Pas des enfants, et encore moins des... des mioches ! Si je ne suis pas devenue puéricultrice, ce n'est pas pour rien. J'aime l'art. J'aime les chats. Les plantes vertes aussi. Pas les enfants ! »

Levant les yeux, elle remarqua que les deux petits mâles la fixaient à présent avec autant d'intensité que leur congénère.

Est-ce qu'ils la comprenaient malgré la barrière de la langue ?

« C'est pas contre vous, hein ! Vous êtes plutôt chou pour des enfants... et pour des _wraiths_. C'est juste que... expliquer le cubisme à des ados qui pensent qu'à leur prochaine sortie entre potes et empêcher un môme d'avaler de la javel, c'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Je veux dire... Tom par exemple, je peux le laisser tout seul cinq minutes pour aller pisser, et normalement, il ne devrait pas se tuer dans l'intervalle, mais vous ? Si je pars, qu'est-ce qu'il risque de se passer ? J'ai pas envie d'être responsable de ça... »

L'absurdité de sa situation la frappa de plein fouet. Elle était en train de monologuer devant trois petits aliens absolument incapables de la comprendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi... » gémit-elle, récupérant son carnet et retournant à sa place pour reprendre ses gribouillages.

Trois minutes douze secondes plus tard, elle le refermait.

« Bon, écoute, petite. Arrête de me regarder. Je ne suis pas intéressante. Je ne fais rien d'intéressant. Tiens, vas voir ce que dessine Rorkalym. Mieux, dessine avec lui ! » s'agaça-t-elle, ramassant l'enfant qui poussa un petit couinement surpris pour la déposer sur le banc de l'autre côté du jeune _wraith_ qui lui tendit docilement un crayon.

« Voilà, super. Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir.» l'encouragea Rosanna après que la petite l'ait observée une seconde, sa petite main serrée sur un bâtonnet rouge.

L'enfant commença à tracer des traits sur le papier, et Rosanna s'assit de l'autre côté de la table.

Trente secondes plus tard, l'artiste grinçait des dents. L'enfant avait cessé de gribouiller et la fixait à nouveau avec intensité.

« Allez, dessine ! »

Lentement, délibérément, la petite posa le crayon, puis attrapa la même mèche de cheveux baveuse qu'avant et la fourra dans sa bouche, se remettant à la mastiquer avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Rosanna eut un petit rire.

« Tu peux mâcher tes cheveux tout ce que tu veux, gamine, c'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher. Je suis pas ta mère après tout. »

Oh non, elle n'était pas sa mère.

« Je ne suis pas ta mère. » répéta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Rosanna s'affaissa un peu sur sa chaise.

« Personne ne peut m'y forcer. Personne. »

« Tu as dit quelque chose Rosanna ? » hurla Milena depuis l'autre côté de la maison.

L'artiste se redressa avec soulagement.  
« Non, rien. Ça s'est bien passé, cette réunion avec le conseil ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du couloir pour que la militaire puisse l'entendre.

Le capitaine haussa les épaules.  
« Bah, aussi bien que peut se passer une réunion entre un ramassis de vieux grincheux et Delleb, la reine des vieux grincheux. »

Rosanna eut une grimace compatissante.

« Et toi, ç'a été ? Je suis désolée d'avoir dû te laisser Zen. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas causé de problème. »

« Heu, non. Il a dormi la plupart du temps. Enfin, il a mangé un crayon avant que j'aie eu le temps de m'en apercevoir. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas osé mettre les doigts dans sa bouche pour le récupérer.»

Milena rit, lui adressant un petit geste négligeant de la main.

« Si ces crayons avaient dû le tuer, il serait mort il y a deux boîtes. Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Tu as bien fait de ne pas essayer de le lui reprendre, il t'aurait mordu. Tant qu'il n'avale pas quelque chose de vraiment toxique ou dangereux, je le laisse faire. A part des cacas parfois, disons... artistiques, il n'a jamais rien eu.» la rassura cette dernière, récupérant le petit _wraith_ qui s'était littéralement illuminé en entendant sa voix. « Et les autres, ç'a été ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite après avoir salué l'enfant et l'avoir embrassé.

« Heu, oui. Enfin, je ne sais pas. La petite, ça fait vingt minutes qu'elle me fixe comme ça et je sais pas pourquoi. Tu as une idée ? »

Milena observa la jeune femelle qui détaillait toujours l'artiste avec une attention absolue.

« Non, aucune. »  
« Il ne t'a pas fait ça, Zen'kan, au début ? »  
« Non. Lui, il était plus du genre à me mordre. Mes bras s'en souviennent encore. Hein, petit monstre ? »

Le jeune _wraith_ feula joyeusement, montrant les dents en une mimique qui se voulait effrayante, mais ne l'était pas vraiment.

Rosanna sourit, puis se renfrogna alors que son regard tombait à nouveau sur la femelle toujours assise sur le banc à côté de Rorkalym qui, après s'être assuré que toute cette agitation ne le concernait pas, s'était remis à dessiner avec application, quelle que fût la chose qu'il était en train de tracer. Elles échangèrent un long regard et une idée très dérangeante s'insinua dans l'esprit de l'artiste.

« J'espère que c'est pas comme les canards... » marmonna-t-elle.

« Canards ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Milena, perplexe.

« Oui, comme les canards, qui s'imprègnent de la première personne qu'ils voient. »  
« Ah ! Je ne pense pas. Elle devrait être imprégnée du _wraith_ qui la gardait, ou de Markus dans ce cas. Et puis, je croyais que l'imprégnation ne concernait que les mâles à l'égard des reines et que c'est pour ça qu'on les tenait à l'écart de ces dernières jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts. J'ai tort ? »  
« Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne parlais pas de ce genre d'imprégnation. Plutôt... heu... comme les canards. »

Milena pouffa.

« Oui, j'ai bien compris. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je doute que les _wraiths_ aient beaucoup en commun avec les canards. »

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant un des terribles aliens déguisé en caneton.

« Non, je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Allez, je te libère, mademoiselle Gady. Je vais prendre en charge les trois monstres jusqu'au retour de leur juste tuteur.» proposa gentiment Milena.

La première émotion de Rosanna fut la reconnaissance, la seconde, un profond sentiment d'injustice, la troisième, de la colère.

« Markus a décidé d'adopter cette gosse ! Est-ce que tu trouves ça juste ? » cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Milena la fixa, la tête penchée de côté, exactement comme le faisaient les _wraiths_ dans pareille circonstance.

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire ce que je pense que tu as dit, Rosanna ? »  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »  
« Tu me demande à moi - _à moi_ \- si je trouve juste que quelqu'un ait librement décidé de s'occuper de cette enfant ? »  
« Non, je te demande ce que tu en penses, du fait qu'il me force la main ! » s'agaça-t-elle.

Lentement, délicatement, Milena posa Zen'kan par terre, et le petit alien courut se cacher sous la table.

La militaire était petite, avec des hanches larges et presque pas de cheveux, et pourtant Rosanna se sentit minuscule sous le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

« Juste une petite question. Est-ce que Markus a exigé de toi que tu t'occupes de cette enfant à sa place ? Est-ce qu'il te l'a demandé ? »  
« Oui ! Enfin non ! Mais... »  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il ne te... »

« Tu vas me laisser finir ? Il ne m'a rien demandé, mais il me met devant le fait accompli. On est ensemble. S'il adopte cette petite, tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait décidé d'acheter une plante en pot ! » explosa Rosanna, envoyant les deux autres enfants se cacher sous la table à leur tour.

Milena la fixa un instant, l'air de s'être pris une décharge électrique.

« Eh bien, bienvenue au club ! Tu crois que je me suis sentie comment quand on m'a collé Tom dans les pattes ? Hein ? Moi, j'ai juste fait mon devoir. J'ai juste sauvé un gosse blessé, et du jour au lendemain, je suis devenue sa représentante légale. Tu crois que j'étais tout bonheur ? Tu crois que c'était facile parce qu'il ne fallait pas lui changer ses couches ? Ben, je vais te dire : ça ne l'était pas. J'ai jamais voulu être mère. J'ai jamais demandé à ce que ça m'arrive. Mais ça m'est arrivé ! Sans Jin'shi, sans Drysse ou Selk'ym et tous les autres, je me serais sans doute tiré une balle depuis longtemps. Mais tu sais quoi, Mme Bou-bou-bou-on-m-impose-des-choses ? De toutes les merdes qui me sont tombées dessus depuis ma naissance, mes fils sont les deux plus belles choses qui me soient jamais arrivée. Oui, Tom m'en a fait baver, et m'en fait toujours baver. Oui, Zen'kan n'est pas un « enfant facile » et non, je n'ai pas choisi de devenir leur mère. Je le suis devenu parce qu'il le fallait. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux et qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et j'en suis fière ! Oh oui, j'en suis fière. J'ai choisi de rentrer dans l'armée, j'ai choisi de participer à l'expédition Atlantis, et je n'ai pas choisi d'être leur mère, mais bon sang, que j'en suis fière ! »

A bout de souffle, la militaire se tut.

« Et alors ? »

C'étaient les seuls mots que Rosanna aient trouvé à dire, aussi pétulants fussent-ils.

L'expression de Milena lui confirma à quel point ils étaient dédaigneux.

« Et alors ?! » s'étouffa la militaire.

Elle allait s'excuser, mais son amie ne le lui en laissa pas le loisir.

« Et alors ?! Vraiment, ET ALORS ? Et alors tu sors ta tête de ton cul, Rosanna, et tu regardes autour de toi ! Tu n'es pas la seule à être embarquée dans cette vaste merde ! Tu n'es pas la seule pour qui ce n'est pas rose tous les jours ! OK, tu as été transformée en coureuse. Oui, tu as passé deux ans en enfer, mais ça c'était il y a quatre ans, et moi pendant ce temps, j'étais coincée dans le corps d'une femme de plus de cinquante ans ! Tu crois que c'est drôle d'avoir des rhumatismes quand t'as même pas trente ans ? Ben, ça l'est pas ! J'avais des rhumatismes, et je devais m'occuper de Tom. Qui ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais ! Qui ne savait pas lire ! Qui n'avait jamais vu le ciel de sa vie ! Et après, il a failli mourir et j'ai dû lui trouver des donneurs d'énergie en urgence ! Et ne vas pas me dire que maintenant tout va mieux ! Mon fils risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'il monte dans ce foutu vaisseau, et moi, je ne peux rien dire ! Parce qu'il ne fait que suivre mon exemple ! »

Milena s'arrêta, pantelante, et Rosanna tenta d'en profiter pour répondre. En vain.

« J'ai pas fini ! » la coupa la militaire.

Résignée, elle lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Et je sais que ton séjour sur Terre ne s'est pas passé comme tu le voulais. Que tu y as vécu des trucs bien moches, mais merde ! Tu as vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici pendant ton absence ?! Ben, moi, je l'ai vécu ! J'ai pas choisi d'avoir des enfants, mais j'en ai. Deux ! Et je les aime. Et pourtant, quand Atlantis a été attaquée, j'ai laissé Tom partir avec l' _Utopia_ , même si tout ce que je voulais c'était l'enfermer quelque part où il serait en sécurité. Et tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait ? Parce que je le devais ! Parce qu'il le fallait ! Et moi, je suis allée sur Atlantis pour aider à la défense de la cité. J'ai laissé Zen'kan, tout seul ici. J'ai laissé mon bébé tout seul ici alors que Oumana risquait aussi d'être attaquée, parce qu'il le fallait ! J'ai fait mon devoir et c'est tout ! Et je ne m'en plains pas ! Je ne pleurniche pas sur cette injustice, parce que _c'est_ une PUTAIN d'injustice ! Je fais ce qui doit être fait, et puis voilà. »

Cette fois, Rosanna attendit, laissant l'opportunité à Milena de poursuivre si elle le désirait. Après une grande inspiration, cette dernière ne se fit pas prier, mais d'un ton plus doux.

« Rosanna, je sais que, plus que quiconque, tu as dû faire des choses que tu ne voulais pas, mais regarde les choses en face : cette gosse a besoin que quelqu'un l'élève, et Markus a déjà endossé cette responsabilité. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est impossible de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y a donc pas dix solutions... »

« ...Soit je l'accepte, soit je perds Markus... » murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle y avait déjà pensé, tellement de fois, mais avait refusé de l'admettre. Elle avait déjà perdu Markus une fois et préférait ne pas s'en rappeler. Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Un choix à la Gady. C'était donc ça que ça faisait ? Ce n'était pas un choix. Elle ne voulait d'aucune des solutions, mais des deux, une seule était intolérable. Non, ce n'était pas un choix. Juste la plus nue des nécessités. Elle n'avait pas choisi de devenir coureuse et de devoir se battre pour survivre, mais elle avait choisi d'essayer d'en tirer le meilleur. D'essayer de rester positive. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle n'avait pas choisies dans sa vie. Et pourtant, à l'image du lien télépathique qui la liait à Markus, il y en avait tant dont elle ne pouvait plus envisager de se passer.

Peut-être que Milena avait raison.  
« Tu ne regrettes pas pour Tom et Zen'kan ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tous les jours ! Et dix fois par jour, je me dis que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse de l'univers. » répondit sans hésiter la soldate.

Rosanna acquiesça lentement.

« Et je peux te jurer, Rosanna, que si quelqu'un leur fait du mal, il n'y aura aucun endroit dans cet univers ou dans tous les autres assez loin pour que je ne retrouve pas le coupable, pour le lui faire payer au centuple. A côté de ce que je ferais au fils de pute qui touchera à mes fils, la plus vicieuse des reines _wraiths_ passera pour une bonne sœur, ça tu peux me croire! »

Étrangement, elle la croyait sur parole.

« Tu es sûre que tu peux t'en occuper seule ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir.» marmonna l'artiste.

« Bien sûr. Prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. »

.

 _Léonard l'avait recruté pour déplacer un des blocs moteurs. Apparemment, d'autres s'y étaient déjà essayé, sans succès. L'énorme pièce d'acier était coincée au fond d'un étroit couloir, empêchant plus d'une personne à la fois de s'en approcher, et pesait plus d'une tonne. L'ingénieur manchot n'avait trouvé personne d'assez fort pour décoller le monstre de métal de sa niche. Personne à part lui, qui, centimètre par centimètre, le tirait lentement mais sûrement. Régénération ou pas, il aurait des courbatures, mais le bloc bougeait, et il avait une excuse parfaite pour fuir la foule qui semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à lui demander ou des félicitations ou les reines savaient quoi d'autre à lui adresser._

 _Au bout d'une heure de travail, Léonard lui annonça que l'engin était exactement là où il voulait et s'il passa encore deux heures à aider l'ingénieur à des tâches pour lesquelles ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de son assistance, il se retrouva finalement à court de corvées._

 _De toute manière, ce serait bientôt l'heure du départ pour leur « tournée » des différents lieux de festivités. Delleb avait été intraitable. Ils étaient les héros des Ouman'shii, ils se devaient d'honorer au moins une dizaine d'invitations différentes. Les plus importantes du moins. Celles qu'elle leur avait transmis. Autant retourner à la ferme du capitaine Giacometti, vérifier que la petite ne manquait de rien et faire un brin de toilette._

 _A la ferme, la guerrière humaine était en train de se battre avec Tom à propos de la tenue de ce dernier, tandis que Drysse, une robe brodée à la main, tentait de convaincre la militaire de l'enfiler pour l'occasion. Ignorant leur tapage, il se mit en quête de l'enfant, dont il sentait la présence à la sensation ténue de sa conscience rudimentaire dans l'Esprit._

 _Il la trouva assise sur le tapis du corridor de l'étage en compagnie des deux autres petits et de Rosanna, dont l'absence de réaction via le lien lui avait un peu fait oublier l'éternelle présence._

 _Il se figea, surpris. Sa compagne ne s'occupait jamais des petits, sauf si elle n'avait pas le choix. Il était pourtant évident qu'avec Milena Giacometti, Selk'ym, Tom et Drysse dans la maison, sans compter l'Irän dans la grange voisine, les gardiens volontaires ne manquaient pas._

 _« Est-ce que tout va bien, Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il, prudent._

 _« Il va falloir lui trouver un nom.» déclara en guise de réponse cette dernière._

 _Levant une arcade sourcilière, il poussa un grognement interrogatif. De quoi parlait-elle ?_

 _Sa compagne leva les yeux, croisant son regard._

 _« La petite. On ne va pas pouvoir l'appeler comme ça pour toujours. Il lui faut un nom. »_

 _« Un nom ? » cracha-t-il stupidement._

 _Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas urgent pourtant. Tout le monde savait de qui il parlait en disant « la petite ». Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté. Un nom n'était donc pas nécessaire._

 _« Oui, un nom, Markus. Tu sais, le truc qui permet de savoir qu'on t'appelle toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. »_

 _« Je sais ce qu'est un nom. Mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Elle est la seule larve femelle. On ne peut pas confondre, contrairement aux deux mâles.» objecta-t-il._

 _« Et si un jour, il y a une autre gamine, hein ? »_

 _« Il est peu probable que ce soit une_ wraith _, donc à nouveau aucun risque de confusion. »_

 _Rosanna soupira._

 _« Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, Markus. »_

 _Il n'en voyait pas l'utilité._

 _« Alors trouves-en lui un.» gronda-t-il, agacé._

 _« Sur Terre, c'est souvent le père qui choisit le nom de son enfant.» nota-t-elle tranquillement._

 _« Je ne suis pas Ter... qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! »_

 _« Sur Terre, c'est souvent le père qui choisit le nom de son enfant.» répéta-t-elle sur le même ton._

 _A moitié sonné, il s'assit lourdement par terre, ne remarquant même pas les trois larves qui s'étaient aussitôt mises à l'escalader pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux._

 _« Père... Tu as dit père... »_

 _« Oui... » répondit son humaine avec un drôle de sourire en coin._

 _« Tu veux que je choisisse son nom parce que c'est ce qu'un père fait ? »  
« Oui. »_

 _Il baissa les yeux sur la petite, qui en bonne future reine s'était approprié le creux de ses jambes, reléguant les deux mâles à ses flancs._

 _Il la désigna du doigt._

 _« Ma fille... c'est ma fille ? » demanda-t-il, plus en pensée qu'en parole._

 _L'étrange sourire de sa compagne ne vacilla pas._

 _« Oui. »_


	53. Chapitre 52

_Chapitre jumelé avec le chapitre 52 de « Par-delà le destin », mais aussi l'Eros Pegasus « Litha »._

* * *

Delleb leur avait prévu un programme. Zil'reyn l'avait réduit de plus de moitié et, malgré tout, il restait épuisant. Soudain, Rosanna était pleine de compassion pour la reine d'Angleterre, forcée de se plier à ce genre d'exercice depuis des décennies. Aller quelque part, saluer plein de monde - beaucoup trop de monde -, faire un discours, dire combien on est content d'être là, recevoir des cadeaux, saluer encore plus de monde, recevoir davantage de cadeaux, s'excuser parce qu'on doit partir, et tout recommencer à l'arrêt suivant.

Elle avait laissé Markus dans la navette à partir de la quatrième étape, et à la sixième, avait demandé qu'on aille lui chercher en urgence Jû'reyn pour venir l'aider. Le _wraith_ , dont la recherche constante et presque pathologique des feux de la rampe l'exaspérait de coutume, fut son véritable sauveur. Le commandant se fit en effet un plaisir de recevoir tous les lauriers et toutes les louanges à sa place, parvenant presque à la faire oublier dans l'ombre de son manteau d'apparat, et elle put terminer sa tournée sans étrangler aucun des vieillards baveux venus lui embrasser les bottes comme si elle était une déesse vivante. Ce culte de la personnalité, elle le haïssait. Se sentait imposteur. Elle ne méritait pas l'adoration de ces gens. Elle ne méritait pas leurs louanges et leurs offrandes. La plupart de ces gens ne savaient même pas qui elle était. Mais quelqu'un leur avait dit que c'était grâce à elle et au _wraith_ qui l'accompagnait qu'ils étaient en sécurité, et ça leur suffisait. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de savoir leurs noms pour être prêts à leur offrir leur vie. C'était terrifiant.

Alors qu'elle remontait à bord de la navette après leur avant-dernier arrêt, Markus lui offrit une tasse de thé fraîchement infusé et un sourire désolé et un peu honteux. Il la laissait seule pour ce combat là et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il détestait encore plus qu'elle les feux de la rampe. Contrairement à Jû'reyn, qui devait probablement être en train de vivre le plus beau jour de son existence. Le thé était encore trop chaud pour être buvable. Elle se tourna vers le commandant.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît dans tout ça? »

L'alien la fixa, plein d'incompréhension. Comme s'il était impensable de ne pas prendre son pied dans une suite sans fin de bains de foule.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ces gens. (Elle désigna la populace, agglutinée tellement près du vaisseau que ce dernier ne pouvait pas décoller-) Ces gens. Ils ne savent même pas qui nous sommes. Vous, Markus, un autre _wraith_. Moi, Amanda, une autre femme. Ils ne feraient pas la différence. Et pourtant, regardez-les. Ils se disent prêts à mourir pour nous. Ils nous offrent toutes ces choses (elle désigna les montagnes de présents qui encombraient l'habitacle) alors qu'ils ne sont clairement pas riches. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Ce n'est pas sain. »

Jû'reyn pencha la tête, l'observant avec attention, puis il sourit. Un sourire carnassier mais pas cruel.

« Je crois, Madame, que parfois vous avez raison. »

Surprise par son affirmation, elle l'observa à son tour, les sourcils froncés, attendant qu'il développe, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

« Nous, les _wraiths_ , nous avons nos reines en qui croire. Ce sont vers elles que vont nos prières et nos espoirs. Nous nous tournons vers elles, et elles nous guident. Lorsque nous avons peur, il nous suffit de penser à elles pour retrouver courage. Lorsque nous sommes perdus, il nous suffit de nous laisser guider par leur sagesse. Lorsque nous nous sentons seuls, leur esprit est là pour nous rappeler que nous ne le sommes jamais. Notre foi est récompensée par la grandeur glorieuse de nos reines. Vous, les humains, vous êtes seuls. Du jour de votre naissance à celui de votre mort, vous êtes seuls dans vos têtes et dans vos âmes. Vous ne vivez pas longtemps, mais même un _wraith_ ne peut que reconnaître que ce court laps de temps est pire que la mort, seul avec soi-même. (Ce faisant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Markus qui mit un point d'honneur à l'ignorer.) Vous n'avez pas de reines, alors vous vous êtes inventé des dieux. Innombrables. Comme nous avec nos reines, vous les priez, croyez en eux, tendez vos esprits vers eux pour tenter d'entendre leur voix. En vain, bien sûr. Vos dieux n'existent pas. Vous restez toujours seuls dans vos têtes, jusqu'à votre mort. Et c'est terrifiant. Alors quand un être apparaît et semble répondre à vos prières, semble entendre vos suppliques, vous en faites votre nouveau dieu. Vous l'adorez. Parce qu'au moins, ainsi, vous êtes sûrs que vos prières sont entendues. Que vos offrandes ne sont pas vaines. (Jû'reyn désigna les innombrables cadeaux qui les entouraient.) Vous avez sans doute raison : toutes ces choses ne sont rien pour nous, mais ont demandé de lourds sacrifices à ceux qui nous les ont offertes. Mais c'est la moindre des choses. Ils nous les doivent. Tout à l'heure, ce que vous avez dit était vrai. Vous ou une autre humaine, moi ou un autre _wraith_ , quelle importance ? Aucune. Nous sommes leurs nouveaux dieux. Les réceptacles de leurs prières. Les supports de leurs croyances. Qu'est-ce donc que quelques repas en moins pour la paix de l'âme et de l'esprit ? Rien. En cela, nos deux races sont semblables. Nous sommes prêts à tout pour nos reines (il s'interrompit, la fixant avec une étrange lueur dans le regard) - peu importe qu'elles soient _wraiths_ ou non- comme vous êtes prêts à tout pour vos dieux - peu importe qu'ils soient humains, _wraiths_ ou autre chose. »

Son thé avait presque atteint une température potable.

Elle le fit tourner dans la tasse en grès, méditant les paroles de l'alien.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas des dieux. »

Jû'reyn ricana.

« Non, nous sommes de faux dieux. Vous, moi, ces gens dehors, tout le monde le sait. Mais quelle importance ? Ils veulent croire en quelque chose et nous sommes là pour le leur offrir. Pourquoi s'en priver ? » (1)

Pour se donner une excuse de ne pas répondre, elle prit une gorgée prudente. Delleb n'avait pas dit les choses ainsi. Mais sur le fond c'était la même chose. Elle avait dit qu'il fallait que ce soit elle et Markus qui élèvent la petite _wraith_ parce qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour qu'humains et _wraiths_ l'acceptent comme souveraine. Un frisson la parcourut. Ils n'avaient pas endossé le rôle de parents d'une future reine, mais celui de parents d'une future déesse. Markus... non, tous deux, ils avaient accepté l'écrasante responsabilité de faire d'un bébé une divinité.

En apparence, Markus fixait toujours avec désintérêt la foule qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'écarter de la navette, malgré les efforts des « securitas » improvisés qui tentaient de les repousser pour leur permettre de décoller, mais par le lien, il était là, la serrant contre son âme en une étreinte rassurante.

« Cet enfant n'est pas une déesse et ne le sera jamais. Et personne ne nous demande d'en faire un tel être impossible. Je crois... je crois que ce qu'on doit faire, c'est essayer de faire d'elle la meilleure version possible d'elle-même. Non ? »

Il y avait de l'incertitude dans ses pensées, mais aussi une tranquille assurance. Il avait sans aucun doute raison.

Elle acquiesça, se blottissant dans son étreinte mentale bienfaisante tout en sirotant l'air de rien son thé.

.

 _Le dernier arrêt était le seul qui ne lui déplaisait pas fondamentalement. Grinna. Avant même qu'il n'y pose les pieds pour la première fois, l'endroit avait pris une signification particulière dans son cœur. C'était le premier monde que son humaine avait exploré après son arrivée dans Pégase et il avait profondément et durablement marqué son esprit. Ses habitants avaient toujours été bienveillants envers elle, et l'avaient protégée plus d'une fois bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait attendu d'aucun humain. Et ils avaient rejoint les Ouman'shii sans hésiter. Sans douter. Avec joie et enthousiasme, parce que ces dieux dont Jû'reyn juraient qu'ils n'existaient pas le leur avaient dit._

 _Il ne croyait en aucun dieu. Pas selon la définition que lui en avait fait Rosanna ou celle qu'il avait trouvée dans un dictionnaire sur Atlantis ou sur le Net sur Terre. Mais il croyait que, comme les reines étaient au-dessus des_ wraiths _, il y avait d'autres êtres encore au-dessus. Des êtres si différents, si intangibles qu'ils pouvaient passer pour des dieux. Mais ce que le commandant avait dit à propos d'eux restait valable pour ces êtres. Ils étaient les dieux de ceux qui voulaient bien croire en eux. Et n'étaient pas moins ou plus légitimes qu'eux. Et il était aussi d'accord avec sa compagne : qui que fussent ces entités, elles leur avaient toujours été plutôt favorables. Inutile de les fâcher vainement. Il lança donc un discret merci télépathique à qui voudrait bien l'entendre._

 _Puis il se força à ne pas montrer les dents alors que les natifs démesurément grands venaient les accueillir à grand renfort de couronnes de fleurs._

 _Les Grinnaldiens étaient un peu trop enthousiastes à son goût, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il appréciait chez eux : leur décontraction. Ici, ils n'étaient pas des dieux, pas des héros, juste de braves soldats revenus vainqueurs et célébrés. Les Grinnalidens ne s'inclinaient pas plus bas que terre, ne leur offraient pas des cadeaux démesurés. Les fils et les filles de Grinna les embrassaient, leur donnaient des couronnes ridicules, de la bière et de sincères remerciements, puis les laissaient tranquilles. Comme d'égal à égal. Et il avait appris à apprécier ça sur Atlantis. Les humains qui ne s'aplatissaient pas devant lui et qui ne le harcelaient pas à grand renfort de « Maître », « Monseigneur » et autres « très noble sire »._

 _Le fait qu'ils soient arrivés juste à temps pour assister à la célébration du solstice d'été planétaire avait sans doute joué un rôle dans la frugalité des salutations, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le temps que la cérémonie en elle-même se termine, la plupart des convives avaient oublié leur présence, et seule une poignée était venue discuter avec sa compagne, qu'il se contentait de suivre en grignotant sporadiquement une bouchée symbolique d'un des nombreux mets éparpillés sur les tables disposées le longs des rues de la bourgade._

 _Même pas une heure après la fin de la cérémonie et le coucher du soleil, son humaine avait eu le temps de manger, et ils s'asseyaient au calme sur la plage de galets gris, comme nombre de ses semblables, que la commotion joyeuse des humains fatiguait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué - lui le premier._

 _Même sur la plage, le bruit et l'agitation de la fête dans leur dos étaient écrasants. Surtout après une journée comme celle qu'ils venaient de subir. Rosanna devait ressentir la même chose que lui car, d'un geste fluide, elle se releva, abandonnant son manteau, ses bottes et sa ceinture avant de s'aventurer jusqu'au bord de l'eau pour y tremper prudemment le pied._

 _Elle émit un petit couinement étouffé qui se transforma en rire, puis revint vers la pile de ses vêtements sur laquelle elle ajouta sa chemise, puis, après une hésitation, son pantalon, avant de retourner vers l'eau et de s'y avancer à pas prudents, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois immergée jusqu'à mi-cuisse._

 _« Alors, tu viens ? »_

 _Il hésita un instant puis, jetant un regard accusateur au grand feu brûlant sur la place du village et contre lequel se détachaient les silhouettes des danseurs, ajouta une bonne partie de ses vêtements à la pile formée par ceux sa compagne avant de la rejoindre._

 _L'eau était froide. Suffisamment pour lui couper le souffle, mais pas assez pour que son corps ne s'y habitue pas rapidement._

 _Rosanna avança jusqu'à ne presque plus avoir pied, puis plongea, disparaissant dans les eaux noires._

 _Il ne la voyait plus, et elle-même ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, noyée dans la masse obscure._

 _Il envoya des lames d'argent courir dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que leur éclat se reflète sur la peau pâle de sa compagne, et il plongea pour la suivre._

 _Il savait nager, et pourtant, instinctivement, il se méfiait toujours de l'élément liquide. Alors il s'abandonna au bonheur simple et viscéral de son humaine, pour qui nager était une très étrange seconde nature._

 _Dans son esprit, il n'y avait que le froid revigorant qui lui piquait la peau, l'obscurité omniprésente et porteuse de peurs primales que seules ses illusions perçaient, telles de rassurantes lanternes, et le bonheur de glisser dans l'onde en défiant la gravité, repoussant les limites de son corps qui réclamait l'air qu'elle lui refusait avec plaisir._

 _Physiologiquement, il pouvait tenir en apnée plus longtemps, mais mentalement, il y avait une défiance de la part de sa compagne, qui prenait plaisir à rester sous l'eau malgré les spasmes désespérés de son diaphragme, qu'il ne pouvait partager. Elle trouvait plaisir à dépasser les limites confortables de son organisme. Pas lui. Il remonta avant elle, expirant par le nez et inspirant par la bouche comme elle le lui avait appris avant de replonger. Elle était là, à deux mètres de fond, blafarde dans la lueur de ses illusions, ses cheveux comme une mousse paresseuse autour de sa tête, ne bougeant presque pas, juste quelques mouvements lents pour se maintenir à la même profondeur._

 _Il s'approcha, curieux. Par le lien, il sentait la tension de son corps, qui réclamait désespérément de l'air, et la tension non moins forte de son esprit qui ne voulait pas briser la magie de ces instants, hors du temps et des limitations du monde._

 _D'une poussée, elle fut contre lui, enroulant ses jambes autour de son torse pour se stabiliser._

 _Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siens en un baiser un peu maladroit et une double demande muette._

 _Il se fit un plaisir de la satisfaire, en oxygène d'abord, soufflant doucement l'air qu'il venait de prendre à la surface, puis ensuite, une fois certain qu'elle n'allait pas se noyer, en la serrant contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser vraiment. Lentement, passionnément et prudemment, comme le méritait le trésor qu'elle était pour lui._

 _._

Ils avaient suivi la rive jusqu'à atteindre la sylve qui bordait l'est du lac. Mo'okui l'y avait déjà emmenée, et elle savait qu'il ne s'y trouvait rien de plus dangereux que de vilains moustiques.

Il n'y avait pas de plage à cet endroit-là, mais un arbre mort tombé dans le lac fit office de ponton improvisé qui les emmena tout droit au sous-bois couvert de mousses.

La musique et les clameurs de la fête n'étaient plus qu'un bruit de fond, presque supplanté par la vie nocturne de la forêt et les appels dissonants de quelque étrange amphibien.

Le calme lui fit du bien, achevant de tuer la migraine que son bain frais avait déjà sérieusement affaiblie.

Avec un soupir d'aise, elle se laissa tomber sur l'épaisseur impressionnante de mousse, que la lune baignait d'une lueur argentée, lui laissant presque en deviner la sublime couleur verte.

Markus la rejoignit, aussi dégoulinant qu'elle, et elle vint se coller contre lui.

« Ce serait bête d'attraper froid. »

Pendant une seconde, elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ tourner dans le vide alors qu'il analysait ses mots, puis se relâcher une fois l'ironie comprise.

Il rit avec un feulement bas, presque conspirateur.

« Tu as raison. Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements. Ils sont trempés. » siffla-t-il. « Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider. » ajouta-t-il, se glissant dans son dos pour s'attaquer avec une adresse certaine à son soutien-gorge bien terrien.

Elle se laissa faire en riant. Étrangement, depuis leur retour à la civilisation, trois ans plus tôt, ce genre d'instant s'était fait plus rare. Parce qu'ils avaient trop peu souvent l'intimité et l'état d'esprit pour ce genre de jeux érotiques.  
« Tu devrais aussi te déshabiller. Le froid, ça fait se contracter les tissus... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » nota-t-elle en achevant de retirer son slip.

« Je ne vois absolument pas quoi tu veux parler. » répliqua-t-il, retirant le sien.

Elle pouffa.

« Je vois ça. »

.

Il avait bien fallu revenir au village à un moment ou à un autre. Ils étaient revenus à pied. Le plus pénible avait été de renfiler les sous-vêtements humides sur leur peau sèche.

Ils avaient retrouvé leurs vêtements sur une grosse pierre non loin de là où ils les avaient laissés. Quelqu'un avait eu la bonté de les plier soigneusement. Elle remercia mentalement l'inconnu et, après s'être assurée que personne ne risquait de la voir, avait retiré son soutien-gorge glacé avant d'enfiler sa chemise délicieusement sèche, puis son manteau, avant de faire pareil avec le bas.

Markus qui l'avait observée, l'avait imitée et, leurs dessous fourrés au fond de leurs poches, ils étaient retournés vers le village et vers le feu qui brûlait toujours en son centre, mais bien plus modestement. A la recherche d'un coin où aller dormir, avant que Markus ne se rappelle que Mo'okui les avaient invité à résider en sa demeure, où ils avaient trouvé la porte ouverte sur un brasero et quelques Grinnaldiens occupés à fumer la pipe en discutant paisiblement. Qui que fussent ces gens, Mo'okui avaient dû les prévenir, car quelqu'un se leva pour les conduire à leur chambre, l'exacte même que celle qu'elle avait occupée lors de son premier séjour sur la planète et, après avoir mis à sécher sur un coffre leurs vêtements humides, ils s'étaient couché sous les moelleuses couvertures.

Elle dormait à moitié, lorsqu'une pression de la main de Markus posée sur son ventre la fit sursauter.

« Mmh ?! »

« Rosanna, tu dors ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Désolé... Rendors-toi, ma douce humaine. »  
« Je suis réveillée maintenant, alors dis-moi : qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

L'alien hésita un moment.

« Selon toi, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Qui ? La petite ? »

Markus opina dans son dos.

« Je suis sûre qu'avec Jin'shi, Delleb et la moitié de l'équipage de l' _Utopia_ pour veiller sur elle, elle va très bien. Maintenant, essaies de te reposer, papa poule ! »

Le silence retomba et elle sombra à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle pression ne l'en arrache une fois de plus.

« Hein ?! »

« La poule, c'est un volatile terrien femelle, non ? Tu ne devrais pas dire papa coq ? »

« Non, c'est la poule, pas le coq, qui s'occupe des poussins. Maintenant, laisse-moi dormir. »

« D'accord. »

Le sommeil enfin.

Une pression.

« Mmh ?! »

« Si ça veut vraiment dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire, je crois que je préfère être appelé un papa Alzerin. Les Alzerins sont des prédateurs. Pas les poules... »

« Markus... je veux dormir... »

« Dors, ma douce humaine, je veille sur toi. »

« Grmmm... »

* * *

(1) C'est une des choses que je préfère chez les _wraiths :_ autant les goau'ld se font activement passer pour des dieux, autant eux, jamais. Ces sont les adorateurs qui ont décidé de les considérer comme tels, et ils sont simplement ravis de les laisser faire.


	54. Chapitre 53

_Delleb et Rosanna étaient encore en train de discuter ou plutôt de se disputer. Cette fois, les choses semblaient se dérouler un peu mieux que la dernière fois. Aucune gifle n'était encore partie. Comme le commandant Zil'reyn, les gardes de la salles du trône et les quelques officiers de pont présents, il avait la bonne idée de regarder un point quelque part sur le sol devant lui. Dans ce genre de moment, ne faire qu'un avec le décor était une simple question de bon sens. D'instinct de survie. Rosanna ne tuerait personne, il en était certain, et pour Delleb presque certain, mais c'était un réflexe. Les mâles qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée d'attirer l'attention d'une reine furieuse n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient transmis leurs gênes._

 _« Et si je refuse ? » siffla la régente._

 _« Mais vous pouvez refuser tout ce que vous voulez, Delleb. Je vous le répète encore, je ne vous demande pas votre permission, je vous signale simplement mes intentions. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici, Rosanna Gady ? »_

 _Il sentit l'arrêt brutal dans le processus de pensée de sa compagne, qui fixait la reine en clignant des yeux._

 _Rosanna fronça les sourcils, leva et doigt et souffla : « Excellente question. » avant de tourner les talons._

 _Il lui emboîta le pas, ignorant tout comme elle les hurlement de harpie de la régente, furieuse de la fin abrupte de leur échange._

 _« Markus, prévient Léonard. Je veux que l'_ Utopia _soit prêt le plus vite possible pour un voyage aller-retour sur Terre. Dis-lui de prévoir de quoi nourrir l'équipage à l'aller et au retour et aussi au minimum une vingtaine d'humains supplémentaires sur le retour. »_

 _Il acquiesça et tendit son esprit vers celui de l'ingénieur, qui se fit un devoir d'estimer le temps nécessaire à la préparation._

 _« Léonard dit que si on prévoit un arrêt sur un monde marchand pour se ravitailler, on peut partir ce soir. Dans trois jours s'il faut faire venir les marchandises sur Oumana. »  
« On part ce soir. »_

 _« Tu es sûre, Rosanna ? »  
« Oui. Plus vite on part, plus vite on sera de retour. »_

 _Et plus vite ils auraient tenu leur promesse à Rel'kym. Mais ça, elle ne le dirait pas, et lui non plus._

 _._

La navette les avait ramenés sur Oumana en moins de quinze minutes. Markus partit de son côté faire ses préparatifs pour leur voyage, et elle fit de même, obliquant en direction de la petite maison qui était devenue le laboratoire de Silmalyn.

« Doc, prenez vos affaires, vous venez avec moi. »

« Doc ? Mme Gady, auriez-vous des troubles mentaux vous empêchant de reconnaître les individus ? » demanda le _wraith_ perplexe, une fiole remplie de liquide d'un jaune putride à la main.

« Non. Doc, ça veut dire docteur. Vous êtes mon doc et vous venez avec moi. »

« Docteur est une dénomination humaine. Où désirez-vous m'emmener ? »

« C'est surtout une fonction honorifique pour les scientifiques. Et je vous emmène sur Terre. »

« Sur... Terre ? »  
« Oui. L' _Utopia_ appareille ce soir. Vous venez avec moi. »

« Je serais ravi de vous accompagner, (le regard qu'il jeta à sa fiole indiquait tout le contraire) mais je croyais que les Terriens avaient parmi les... docteurs les plus compétents de l'univers, aussi pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de moi ? »  
« Parce qu'on part récupérer un _wraith_ qui a passé la majeure partie du siècle dernier comme cobaye dans divers laboratoires et, heu... des gens comme moi. » expliqua-t-elle, baissant la voix sur la fin de sa phrase.

« Des gens comme vous ? (Un éclat de compréhension passa dans son regard.) Oh, oui, des gens comme vous ! Comment est-ce possible ? »  
« Je vous expliquerai en route. On va avoir le temps. Pour l'instant, allez préparer l'infirmerie et embarquez tout ce que vous pensez qui pourrait être utile. Et si vous avez des patients qui ne peuvent pas être laissés sans supervision pendant votre absence... »

Le _wraith_ jeta un regard aux paillasses vides.

« Non, tous mes patients sont actuellement soit en aussi bonne santé que leur état le leur permet, soit morts. Ils ne nécessitent donc pas ma présence. »  
« Super. Si vous avez besoin de trucs pas trop spécifiques, une halte sur un monde marchand est prévue. Pour plus de détails, voyez avec Léonard, d'accord ? »  
« Bien, Madame. »

Elle allait ressortir mais se ravisa.

« Silmalyn. Je sais que notre rencontre a eu lieu sous de drôles d'auspices, mais je suis ravie de vous avoir à mes côtés. »

Le _wraith_ sourit et inclina la tête.

« Et moi donc, Rosanna Gady. »

Elle lui rendit son salut puis sortit. Elle avait encore pas mal de choses à faire. Comme voir avec Milena si elle pouvait lui emprunter son fils aîné pour au moins un mois.

.

 _Les humains utilisaient des choses appelées berceaux pour les très jeunes larves, mais il avait préféré se fier à l'expérience de Milena Giacometti et de Selk'ym qui, face à l'agilité de leurs larves respectives, avaient plus sobrement opté pour un matelas posé au sol et généreusement garni de literie._

 _Un matelas de taille standard ne tenait pas dans le petit bureau adjacent à leur chambre sur l'_ Utopia _, mais il avait trouvé un énorme coussin en grosse toile sur le marché d'Estain, et une fois ce dernier recouvert d'un drap et garni de couvertures, il avait obtenu un lit très acceptable pour l'enfant. Elle pourrait sans doute l'utiliser suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir ensuite dormir dans un véritable lit sans risquer de se blesser._

 _Grâce à l'aide des anciens adorateurs d'Yghan'shi qui lui avaient appris à la langer, et à un généreux don de Milena qui lui avait donné tous les vêtements déjà trop petits pour Zen'kan, elle ne risquait pas non plus d'être à court d'habits. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était une remarque que le Dr Popodov lui avait fait pendant qu'ils attendaient leur tour lors du tournoi. Les larves avaient besoin de stimulation mentale sous peine de retards de développement._

 _Les enfants_ wraiths _ne jouaient pas. En vérité, il n'en avaient jamais vu que trois jouer : les deux larves de Milena Giacometti et Rorkalym. Si les deux petits étaient sans doute trop jeunes pour qu'un effet flagrant de la stimulation mentale soit observable, chez Tom, c'était manifeste. Il avait seize ans, parlait et lisait couramment deux langues, démontrait des talents télépathiques certains, savait piloter plusieurs types de vaisseaux, et avait de vastes connaissances dans d'innombrables domaines que lui-même ne connaissait pas. A son âge, lui comme tous les autres_ wraiths _ne savait pas lire sa propre langue, la parlait vaguement, se reposant entièrement sur la communication télépathique la plus basique qui soit et n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que pouvait être un arbre ou une addition._

 _Tom était entré au contact des humains à douze ans. A douze ans, il avait le développement physique d'un petit humain de huit ans, et un sévère retard d'apprentissage. Mais il était intelligent, et en même pas une demi-décennie, il avait rattrapé ses contemporains humains, les avaient même dépassé dans de nombreux domaines. Il était peut-être particulièrement intelligent, ou peut-être que tous les_ wraiths _avaient le même potentiel. Dans tout les cas, si quatre ans de stimulation mentale - comme le disait Irina Popodov - avaient produit de tels résultats sur lui, qu'est-ce que ce serait sur une si jeune larve ?  
Mais pour ça, il allait lui falloir du matériel et des conseils. Il toqua à la porte, observant d'un œil intéressé le dessin à la craie bleue qui ornait le mur blanchi à la chaux, représentant une sorte de grand serpent avec de toutes petites pattes ridicules._

 _Un serviteur d'âge moyen vint ouvrir, le saluant avec respect._

 _« Monseigneur, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »  
« Est-ce qu'Esal'kan est là ? »_

 _«Non, Monseigneur, mais sa servante est là. Elle pourra sans doute mieux vous renseigner que moi. » suggéra l'humain, s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer dans l'habitation commune._

 _Il acquiesça et le mâle le conduisit aux appartement que le guerrier occupait avec sa servante et son petit._

 _Il toqua à nouveau à la porte, ce qui lui valut un regard interloqué du serviteur à qui il fit signe de partir. Ce dernier s'empressa d'obéir._

 _La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur Miel, qui lui jeta un regard surpris puis le salua profondément._

 _« Seigneur Markus ! C'est une grande joie de vous revoir. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »_

 _Mal à l'aise, il gronda pour se donner de la contenance. La femme ne broncha pas._

 _« Je cherche Esal'kan. J'ai des questions à lui poser. »  
« Je suis navrée, noble maître, mais mon seigneur n'est pas là actuellement. Je peux lui transmettre un message si vous le désirez. »  
« Tu sais quand il revient ? »  
« Dans deux ou trois jours, Monseigneur. »  
Il siffla de dépit. Il serait loin d'ici là. A qui pouvait-il bien..._

 _Il gronda face à sa propre stupidité._

 _« Tout compte fait, Miel, je n'ai pas besoin de ton maître. Tu peux très bien m'aider. »  
La servante releva la tête, perplexe, puis la rabaissa bien vite._

 _« Si je peux vous aider, ce sera une grande joie pour moi, Monseigneur. »  
« Parfait. Tu as peut-être entendu dire que je me suis récemment vu confier la garde d'une petite femelle _wraith _. »  
« Tout le monde a entendu cette merveilleuse nouvelle qu'une petite reine nous avait rejoint, mais j'ignorais que vous étiez devenu son gardien, Monseigneur ! »_

 _« Je ne suis pas son gardien, je suis son père. »_

 _« Félicitation, Mons... Quoi ?! (Horrifiée de son manque de respect, la femme plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, puis se ratatina.) Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur ! Pardonn... »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de mal, Miel. C'est étrange pour moi aussi. » la rassura-t-il._

 _Elle se calma et osa lui jeter un étrange regard par en-dessous. Étonnement, admiration, et autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Voyant qu'il l'observait, elle fixa à nouveau ses pieds, les joues rougissantes._

 _« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Monseigneur ? »  
« Peux-tu me montrer avec quoi s'occupent les tout-petits humains ? »  
« Leurs jouets, Monseigneur ? »  
« Oui. »  
La femme cligna des yeux, perplexe, puis s'écarta pour l'inviter à entrer._

 _Il se glissa dans la pièce, jetant un regard curieux à ce territoire qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le logement d'Esal'kan était un peu plus grand que les autres chambres du bâtiment et composé de deux pièces._

 _La première, la plus grande, accueillait un poêle devant lequel se trouvait une chaise à bascule, un panier rempli de pelotes de laine duquel dépassait également un tricot en cours, et en face, une table avec trois chaises dont une était garnie d'une caisse en bois vide qui devait servir de rehausseur à Aube, afin qu'il puisse manger à table. Aussi, une étagère cachant à moitié un lit isolé de la pièce par un épais rideau abritait quelques livres, un peu de vaisselle, et les affaires du maître des lieux qui n'étaient pas rangées dans la penderie voisine.  
« Pardonnez le désordre, je vous en supplie. » nota Miel, lui tirant un haussement d'arcade sourcilière. Quel désordre ?  
Elle l'emmena dans l'autre pièce, à peine plus petite et garnie d'un grand lit double, de plusieurs coffres et paniers remplis d'affaires, d'une espèce de palmier en pot dont les feuilles effleuraient le plafond, dont une poutre avait été transformée en garde-robe à l'aide de grands clous._

 _Assis sur un tapis couleur de paille, Aube - qui jouait avec la représentation en bois d'un quelconque animal - le fixa avec de grands yeux curieux, puis sous les encouragements de sa mère, se releva maladroitement et plus gauchement encore s'inclina en marmonnant un « Bondour, Sei'eur » qui lança sa génitrice dans une diatribe d'excuse qu'il coupa d'un geste de la main, s'approchant de l'enfant qui recula, vaguement inquiet._

 _Avec un soupir, il s'accroupit devant le petit qui le fixait à présent avec incompréhension, jetant de petits regards pleins de détresse à sa mère._

 _« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, larve. » gronda-t-il du ton le plus gentil dont il était capable._

 _« Aube n'a pas peur de vous, Monseigneur, c'est juste qu'il n'y a jamais eu que son maître pour s'approcher ainsi de lui. »  
Il ne put retenir un ricanement. Il voulait bien la croire quand elle disait que les _wraiths _ne s'agenouillaient de coutume pas devant un enfant._

 _« Je ne suis pas un_ wraith _comme les autres. » nota-t-il, ramassant l'animal de bois pour le détailler avant de le tendre à la larve qui s'avança pour le prendre après une hésitation._

 _Alors que l'enfant tendait la main, il remarqua une large marque violacée sur son petit avant-bras. Une marque violacée qui avait très nettement la forme d'une main. D'une grande main d'adulte._

 _« Est-ce que ton maître vous traite bien, toi et ton petit ? » demanda-t-il, fixant l'enfant qui le regardait à présent sans crainte._

 _L'humaine sembla surprise de sa question._

 _« Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais d'un autre maître, Monseigneur. »  
« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Miel.» gronda-t-il, détournant son regard de l'enfant pour le fixer sur elle._

 _L'humaine fronça les sourcils, aussi défiante qu'une esclave bien dressée comme elle pouvait l'être._

 _« Mon maître est un bon maître. Juste, généreux et bienveillant. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire quoi penser, noble seigneur, mais vous ne pouvez douter de l'intégrité de mon maître sans raison. »_

 _« Donc, ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça à ton petit ? » siffla-t-il, désignant du menton la marque sur l'enfant._

 _La femme rougit, baissant le nez._

 _« Ton petit est peut-être un serviteur, mais il n'y a aucune droiture ni aucun honneur à blesser une larve sans défense quand on est un adulte. Rien ne justifie ça. » cracha-t-il, avec une hargne qui le surpris.  
Le silence retomba sur la pièce, le petit jetant des regard inquiets de l'un à l'autre._

 _« Mon maître... mon maître ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'a pas fait exprès. Il a eu peur... Il a juste eu peur. J'étais sortie faire une course et, comme Aube dormait, Esal'kan a dit qu'il le surveillerait, mais il a dû s'absenter un instant et Aube s'est réveillé, et quand mon maître est revenu, il avait sa dague dans ses petites mains. Une grande dague très lourde et très coupante. Mon maître a juste eu peur pour mon fils. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. »_

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de se radoucir. Combien de fois avait-il blessé ou contusionné Rosanna juste en la poussant loin du danger ? Ce n'était qu'un accident, et il avait sauté trop vite aux conclusions._

 _« Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû accuser ton maître sans savoir ce qui s'était passé. Pardonne-moi, Miel. »_

 _L'humaine pâlit et il décida de changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse._

 _« Je suppose que cet animal de bois fait partie des... jouets de ton petit ? »_

 _._

Il fallait bien le reconnaître, Markus prenait les choses beaucoup plus sérieusement qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Non seulement il s'était débrouillé pour trouver de quoi nourrir, vêtir et coucher l'enfant, mais en plus il s'était renseigné sur comment le faire bien. Au point qu'elle se sentait un peu honteuse de le voir changer la petite _wraith_ plus efficacement qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Mais ce qui lui avait vraiment fait réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une nouvelle phase transitoire un peu étrange, c'était lorsqu'elle avait découvert le coffre à jouets sur leur lit.

La petite caisse à légumes ne méritait pas exactement le titre de coffre, mais elle n'en était pas moins remplie d'animaux en bois, de poupées de chiffons et autres balles de cuir. Tous les objets étaient clairement déjà utilisés, certains ayant, à l'image du guam à roulettes, sans doute servi à de nombreuses générations d'enfants. D'autres avaient dû avoir des propriétaires guère soigneux, dont elle pensait deviner l'identité pour au moins un jouet : une tour d'anneaux de bois, dont les cerceaux colorés étaient déformés et parfois presque sectionnés par de profondes marques de dents.

Elle examina plus attentivement le reste. Une poupée blonde avec un nom indéchiffrable brodé dans le dos, et un oiseau de bois qui avait été colorié par de petits mains maladroites lui ayant fait de gros yeux asymétriques. Mais le jouet qui attira le plus son attention était une autre poupée de chiffons. Cousue et brodée avec soin, la figurine représentait un guerrier _wraith_ dont elle reconnut le tatouage facial, brodé avec une attention toute particulière.

« Aube en a fait cadeau à la petite. » expliqua Markus qui venait d'arriver, suivi de Filymn, qui resta planté devant la porte ouverte de la chambre.

« Aube ? Bonjour, Filymn.»

Le petit traqueur inclina la tête en guise de salut mais ne bougea pas. Markus s'approcha et lui prit délicatement la poupée des mains, la reposant dans la boîte.

« Le petit de Miel. J'ai été demander conseil à sa mère, qui m'a donné certains de ses jouets, ce qui l'a fait pleurer. Alors, elle lui a expliqué qu'il ne devait pas être triste, parce qu'ils seraient offerts à une reine, sa future reine, et que c'était un très grand honneur. Alors, il a été chercher cette poupée dans son lit et me l'a donnée. Miel a été très choquée. Elle m'a expliqué que c'était le doudou de son fils et m'a supplié d'en prendre grand soin. Même si je ne sais pas ce qu'est un doudou. »

« Un doudou, c'est une peluche, ou un jouet ou n'importe quel objet, qui sert de, heu... d'ancre rassurante à un enfant. »

« Tu as eu un doudou, toi ? »  
« Oui. C'était un mouton appelé Tobias. Il doit toujours être quelque part dans la cave de mes parents. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai cru l'avoir perdu dans un labyrinthe de maïs. C'était la fin du monde pour moi. »

Pensivement, il reprit la poupée et l'examina de près.

« Ce jouet ressemble à Esal'kan. Ce doit être sa mère qui l'a fabriqué. S'il est si important pour ce petit, pourquoi me l'avoir donné ? »  
«Je ne sai... »

Elle fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge de Filymn.

« Puis-je entrer, Madame ? »  
« Bien sûr ! »

Le _wraith_ s'avança dans la pièce, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Je crois avoir une idée des raisons qui ont poussé cette larve à donner ce... doudou, comme vous l'appelez. »

« On vous écoute, Filymn. »

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Filymn n'était pas du genre à avoir des théories, ou à parler beaucoup par ailleurs.

L'alien détailla la poupée, que Markus tenait toujours à la main.

« C'est un bel objet d'artisanat. Très ressemblant à son modèle. Je sais que je ne suis pas très bien placé pour parler de relations inter-espèces, mais j'ai observé comment ce _wraith_ se comporte avec sa servante et son rejeton. Il tient beaucoup à eux et prend grand soin d'eux. Je suis certain que pour ce petit, son maître est une figure bienveillante et rassurante, et ce jouet qui lui ressemble beaucoup doit l'aider à ne pas avoir peur des monstres cachés dans la nuit. Il a dû penser que la petite reine aurait aussi besoin d'un protecteur contre les abominations nocturnes. » expliqua-t-il songeusement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière tranquille et un peu répétitive d'affirmer du traqueur.

« Mais il n'y a pas de monstres la nuit.» objecta Markus.

« Pas besoin qu'ils soient réels pour être effrayants.» nota-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Tous les enfants ont peur des monstres sous le lit ou dans le placard. »

« Pas que les enfants... » murmura Filymn avant de violemment verdir. « Enfin, c'est ce que peut se dire une petite larve humaine. »

Elle détailla le traqueur. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement.

« Si vous en veniez au fait, Filymn ? »

Le _wraith_ prit une teinte verdâtre de plus.

« Oui, Madame. Pardon. »

Le silence retomba alors qu'ils attendaient tous les trois, immobiles, puis Filymn tira quelque chose de son manteau. Un vieux machin tout râpé qu'elle n'identifia pas immédiatement.

Le silence s'éternisait et le petit traqueur avait pris une teinte grise inquiétante.

Soudain, il s'inclina brutalement.  
« Excusez-moi, Madame. C'était une terrible erreur. Je n'aurais... »

Elle l'intercepta, serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Il tremblait, les doigts crispés autour d'une vieille poupée usée jusqu'à la corde.

« Non, Filymn. Non. S'il vous plaît, ne vous excusez pas. Elle est à vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha à peine la tête, mortifié.

« Et vous avez dit que Aube a sans doute donné son doudou à la petite pour éloigner les monstres nocturnes, parce que c'est ce que celle-là fait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il opina à nouveau.

« Un enfant vous a offert son doudou pour vous protéger ? »  
Il acquiesça, et elle vit la reconnaissance dans son regard. Il était heureux qu'elle devine ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire.

« C'est un magnifique cadeau. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Je suis sûre qu'elle vous a souvent tenu compagnie la nuit. »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Votre enfance a sans doute été encore pire que celle des autres enfants _wraiths_ , c'est bien que vous l'ayez eue. »

Il verdit à nouveau.

« J'étais adulte, Madame. »

Elle lança un petit regard suppliant à Markus qui haussa vaguement les épaules, alors elle se recentra sur Filymn et lui sourit.

« Ça ne diminue en rien sa valeur. Bien au contraire. »

« C'est une histoire pitoyable et sans importance, Rosanna Gady. » grinça-t-il, tentant de dégager ses mains. Elle résista.

« Je suis certaine du contraire. »

.

 _Filymn était son frère de sang et son frère de ruche, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien su de cette histoire. Filymn n'avait pas menti. C'était une histoire pitoyable à propos d'un_ wraith _jeté trop jeune hors de sa ruche et d'une larve humaine qui avait tout perdu à cause de la folie d'un de leurs congénères. Toutefois l'histoire ne jetait pas l'opprobre sur son frère, mais une fois encore, sur leur race. Car quelle race se prétendant noble jetterait ses enfants à la porte pour ensuite s'étonner de les voir emplis de violence et de peur ?_

 _Filymn avait fini son histoire et le silence était retombé sur la pièce._

 _« Merci de ne pas vous moquer de moi, mais je n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était ridicule. Quelle reine a besoin d'un vieux torchon comme celui-ci ? »_

 _Rosanna allait dire quelque chose, mais il la fit taire d'une pensée et tendit son esprit vers celui de son frère._

 _« Pour les autres reines, je ne sais pas. Mais ma fille en aura besoin. Parce qu'elle est_ wraith _et parce qu'elle est reine, justement. Je ne peux pas imaginer chose plus terrifiante que les responsabilités qui pèseront un jour sur ses épaules. Rosanna et moi, on peut la nourrir, la tenir propre, la protéger des monstres de chair et de sang, mais contre ses propres démons, contre les monstres que chacun à au fond de lui, on ne pourra rien faire. Elle devra les affronter elle-même. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule avec des monstres. Si ces objets peuvent l'aider à les affronter, alors peu importe qu'ils soient usés ou pas. Elle ne peut pas recevoir de présent plus précieux. »_

 _Filymn n'aurait sans doute pas été plus reconnaissant s'il avait été promu reproducteur._

 _Son humaine sourit et tendit les deux mains, ouvertes. Ils y posèrent les deux jouets qu'elle examina, remettant de l'ordre dans les cheveux de laine de l'Esal'kan de tissu et rajustant la jupe de la poupée appelée Margot._

 _« Je pense qu'en effet, deux doudous ne seront pas de trop. Et puis... vous avez remarqué ? » demanda-t-elle en les agitant devant eux._

 _Ils hochèrent négativement la tête._

 _« Un petit humain lui offre un puissant guerrier_ wraith _pour la protéger des plus terribles cauchemars, et un redoutable traqueur_ wraith _lui offre une douce et tendre grand-mère pour la rassurer quoi qu'il arrive... Si ça, ce n'est pas l'esprit ouman'shii, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »_

 _L'ambiance se détendit sensiblement à ses paroles._

 _« Et si vous alliez les lui offrir, hein ? » conclut-elle en leur les rendant._

 _._

Filymn était reparti, tout ému sous son air impénétrable et, assise en tailleur sur le bureau, son carnet oublié sur ses genoux, Rosanna observait la petite, totalement fascinée par ses tous nouveaux présents.

« Elle a deux doudous, mais toujours pas de nom.» nota-t-elle, suçotant distraitement son crayon.

« Comment savoir quel est le bon nom ? » grommela Markus, s'appuyant sur le bureau, les bras croisés.

« Le bon nom, c'est celui qui lui va. »

« Et comment on le trouve ? »  
Elle rit.

« Je pense que la méthode _wraith_ est mieux que celles de la plupart des humains pour ça. »  
« Un nom descriptif ? Mais comment la décrire ? Les caractéristiques qu'elle a aujourd'hui auront disparu d'ici quelques années, et celles qu'elle aura à l'âge adulte, elle ne les a pas encore. »

« Tu as raison. Mmhhh... Voyons voir. A l'irän, alors ? »  
Markus lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

« Les Iräns ont trois noms au cours de leur vie. Le premier cristallise les espoirs de leurs parents sur leur avenir, la voie qu'ils imaginent pour eux. Le second, celui qu'ils prennent à l'âge adulte, est celui qui les définit en tant qu'individu. Enfin le dernier, qu'ils prennent au terme de leur vie, est celui qui résume leur existence et leurs actions. »

« Donc, je devrais trouver un nom qui représente les espoirs placés en elle ? »  
« Pourquoi pas. Après tout, il est aussi normal pour les _wraiths_ de changer de nom, non ? »

« C'est vrai. Mmmh... Kahala'shi... Kahalanna... Kahi'ana... Non... Hum... Utrik... Utrani... Ulani... Grrr... Quelque-chose-'shi ? Non ! »  
Elle l'observait, les traits crispés par la concentration.

« Pourquoi pas 'shi ? C'est un suffixe réservé aux reines, non? »  
« Parce que si elle a besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle est une reine, elle ne le mérite pas. »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en faisant la moue. C'était logique.

Markus continua à marmotter dans son coin.

« Plutôt que de chercher dans le vide, si tu isolais d'abord les concepts, et que tu cherchais ensuite le nom à partir de là ? »  
Il la fixa comme si elle venait de révolutionner les lois de la physique.

« Tiens, je te laisse mon carnet pour que tu puisses prendre des notes. Je vais voir à quoi en est Léonard.» lui proposa-t-elle, lui confiant l'objet avant de sortir.

.

 _Il avait essayé de faire comme elle lui avait suggéré, mais aucun mot ne semblait apte à définir l'enfant. Un peu par dépit, un peu dans l'espoir de trouver l'inspiration, il se mit à feuilleter le carnet. Celui-là ne couvrait que les dernières semaines et n'était même pas à moitié rempli, et pourtant, il était déjà plein de vie et de magie, instants pétillants immortalisés sur le papier par sa compagne._

 _Il savait où elle rangeait les autres. Dans un petit coffre de métal au fond de la penderie de leur chambre. L'endroit où ils étaient sans doute le plus en sécurité dans tout l'univers. Il les sortit, posant la cantine sur le lit avant de se mettre à les feuilleter les uns après les autres, remontant dans le temps. Les techniques, la forme des traits ou des coups de pinceau variaient au gré des occasions, des circonstances et de l'état de santé mentale ou physique de sa compagne. Certaines pages étaient tachées, la peinture diluée par la pluie ou par les larmes, ou dissimulée par quelques gouttes de sang échappées d'un bandage. Beaucoup de pages étaient cornées et déchirées, parfois manquantes. Il y avait de temps à autre du texte. Informations purement factuelles ou pensées plus intimes._

 _Les carnets racontaient une histoire, par les images qui y étaient conservées et en eux-mêmes, en tant qu'objets. Ils racontaient l'histoire de sa compagne, mais aussi ses espoirs, ses attentes, et plus incongru encore, ses victoires et ses échecs. Et ils ne résumaient pas que l'existence de Rosanna, mais aussi la sienne, celle des atlantes, des Estinois, des Terriens, des Ouman'shii et de tant d'autres. Mille histoires racontées par autant de dessins._

 _Quelqu'un avait un jour dit que Rosanna était un briquet qui allumait le feu du changement. Quelqu'un avait un jour dit, et c'était vrai, qu'ensemble, ils étaient les éclaireurs qui ouvraient une nouvelle voie. Une voie sur laquelle ils avaient été lancés par des entités semblant bienveillantes, que beaucoup sans doute appelleraient des dieux. Ils ouvraient une nouvelle route dans une ère d'obscurité, et toujours plus nombreux étaient ceux qui les suivaient._

 _Il observa la petite qui, ayant perçu son trouble, s'était approchée et le fixait, les deux poupées serrées dans ses petits mains. Des jouets magiques censés éloigner les monstres cachés dans l'ombre. Il sourit. Cette petite était peut-être sa fille, parce qu'il l'avait décidé, mais elle ne serait jamais à lui. Car comme lui, comme Rosanna, comme Delleb et comme tant d'autres, son destin et son existence même appartenaient à un grand tout infiniment plus important. Leur rôle était d'ouvrir la voie, celle de cette enfant de l'éclairer. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.  
« Aube, le premier d'un nouveau peuple. Enfant encore vide de sens, mais empli d'espoir, comme le jour nouveau. Zen'kan, guerrier avant même de savoir marcher. Rorkalym, joyau précieux célébré et respecté pour sa simple existence. Ils t'ont précédé, petite. Ils ont ouvert une voie que malheureusement, tu ne peux pas emprunter. Ils sont aimés, sans avoir eu à s'accomplir, sans avoir rien à prouver. J'aimerais pouvoir t'offrir la même chose, mais je ne peux pas. Parce que tu es une reine. Parce que tu es la future reine de tout un peuple. Parce que tu es unique et importante. Tellement importante. Tu as l'un de ces destins qu'on ne choisit pas. C'est un sort terrible et merveilleux, je peux te le promettre. Et je peux te promettre que, de tous les destins terribles de ceux qui ne peuvent les choisir, le tien sera le plus merveilleux de tous, car tu seras la lumière qui chasse l'obscurité et le phare qui guide les égarés. »_

 _Il sourit à l'enfant qui le fixait avec attention, comme si elle comprenait._

 _« Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis personne. Je ne le serai jamais. Mon destin n'est pas d'être grand. Mon destin est d'être là pour ceux qui défient la fatalité. C'est un bon rôle. Une noble tâche. Je suis là pour Rosanna et je serai là pour toi. Pour que tu puisses guider ceux qui se battent contre l'inertie qui est en train de tous nous tuer. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas personne. »_

 _Il sursauta. Rosanna était revenue, plus silencieuse que le vent._

 _« Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais pour moi, tu es tellement, tellement de choses. Pour moi, tu es important. Et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule pour qui c'est le cas.» poursuivit-elle, s'approchant pour venir le serrer dans ses bras, se collant dans son dos et posant sa tête sur la sienne._

 _Il frotta son crâne contre son menton. Ses paroles lui faisaient du bien, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi._

 _Au bout d'une minute, elle se détacha de lui et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés._

 _« Alors, tu lui as trouvé un nom ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« C'est quoi ? »  
« Yana... Yalanka... Yilimka... Elinka... Ilinka. C'est Ilinka. »_

 _« Ilinka ? Ilin comme la soie ? »_

 _« Non. Yinka, la torche. Et El, transformé en Il pour faire plus joli et pour le jeu de mots avec Hil, espoir. »_

 _« El ? La torture du vide de l'Esprit ? »  
« Non ! Pas El en _wraith _. El en lanthien. »_

 _Les sourcils froncés, elle le fixait. Il perçut ses pensées._

 _« Oui, El comme dans Elus Elyon et non, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as conseillé, j'ai réfléchi aux espoirs qui sont placés en elle. Ce qu'on attend d'elle. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas que nous, les êtres de chair et de sang, qui attendons des choses d'elle. Je pense que les entités qui ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes attendent aussi beaucoup de cette enfant. Tu es le briquet, et elle est la torche des Ouman'shii. L'espoir de nos deux races incarné. »_

 _Rosanna le fixa longtemps avant de répondre._

 _« Torche divine porteuse d'espoir. C'est un nom lourd à porter que tu veux lui donner. Tu ne penses pas que quelque chose de plus simple serait peut-être mieux ? »  
« Et toi, tu penses sincèrement que son avenir sera simple ? Banal ? »_

 _« Bien sûr que non. »_

 _« Alors un nom plus simple ne lui irait pas. »_

 _Sa compagne hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers l'enfant qui n'avait pas bougé, parfaitement attentive._

 _« A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'au jour où ce nom ne sera plus fait pour toi, tu sera Ilinka, future reine des Ouman'shii. »_

 _La petite inclina la tête, ses longs cheveux faisant comme un rideau d'ombre sur ses traits où ne brillaient plus que l'or incandescent de ses pupilles._


	55. Chapitre 54

Filymn ne serait pas du voyage. Elle le regrettait, mais les arguments du traqueur avaient été plus que cohérents. Il n'était pas pilote, pas plus qu'ingénieur, il était traqueur. A bord, il ne leur servirait à rien. En restant dans Pégase, il pourrait se rendre vraiment utile. Avec Liu, Jiu et Tom à bord, elle se retrouvait à peu de choses près dans le même cas. Simple passagère. Mais elle serait de ce voyage. C'était _son_ voyage. Filymn était resté à bord jusqu'à la dernière minute, peu désireux de voir ses frères de ruche et de cœur partir une fois de plus, mais peu après le coucher du soleil, il était descendu et l' _Utopia_ s'était lentement élevée dans le ciel pas encore piqueté d'étoiles. La frégate avait quitté l'atmosphère, contournant paisiblement l'immense ruche de Silla, terrifiant et tranquille monstre millénaire, continuant sa route dans le néant jusqu'à être assez loin pour pouvoir entrer en hyperespace, puis l'univers, au travers des hublots, s'était confondu en une masse blanche et bleue.

L'équipage était petit, mais déjà bien plus fourni que du temps où elle était le principal pilote de bord.

Léonard et Salilym étaient toujours les seuls véritables techniciens de bord. Jiu et Tom étaient, à part elle, les deux seuls à pouvoir piloter l' _Utopia_ depuis le fauteuil. Comme il n'y avait pas de véritable commandant à bord, Liu - en plus de piloter la frégate depuis la salle de contrôle quand une présence dans le fauteuil n'était pas nécessaire - endossait avec brio le rôle de quartier-maître et de chef d'orchestre coordonnant les différentes sections du vaisseau. Tom semblait aussi parfois jouer ce rôle. A ce noyau dur s'étaient ajoutés deux guerriers _wraiths_ , faisant office de troupes d'abordages et d'artilleurs sur les tourelles, trois humains porteur du gêne Ancien, aidant là où leur assistance était requise, Menu et Tranche, deux anciens adorateurs de Silla qui se chargeaient de toutes les tâches de nettoyage, d'intendance et autres préparations de repas, et enfin, membre le plus remarquable selon elle à bord - en dehors d'Ubris qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à apparaître dans une gerbe de pixels quand on l'attendait le moins -, Jamahir, la colonie Tel'tak les ayant rejoint, se plaisait à jouer les comptables et les assistants polyvalents sur le pont. Avec Silmalyn qui s'était réinstallé en maugréant dans l'infirmerie de bord, ils étaient quatre à s'ajouter à cet équipage que des mois d'expéditions et de combats spatiaux avaient soudé. Dix-sept personnes de trois races différentes qui allaient devoir cohabiter dans un espace somme tout restreint pendant plus d'un mois. Même si pour l'heure l'ambiance se voulait légère, Rosanna ne s'en réjouissait pas forcément. Elle ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir de ses deux voyages intergalactiques à bord du _Dédale_.

.

Au quatrième jour de vol, la jeune femme dut se rendre à l'évidence : ce trajet à bord de l' _Utopia_ n'avait rien à voir avec son ennuyeux premier voyage à bord du croiseur terrien, et n'aurait rien à voir non plus avec le détestable trajet qui les avaient emmenés Markus et elle sur Terre presque deux ans plus tôt. Déjà parce que personne ne les empêchait d'aller et venir comme bon leur semblait, mais aussi et surtout parce que la présence d'un enfant en bas âge à bord ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de s'ennuyer plus que quelques heures d'affilée.

Même si Ilinka - elle peinait encore à l'appeler par son nom, après s'être habituée à l'appeler « la petite » - était infiniment plus calme qu'un bambin humain du même âge, elle s'ennuyait tout de même vite et se mettait à réclamer de l'attention tout aussi prestement. L'immense majorité du temps, c'était Markus qui se chargeait de l'occuper avec une patience et une dévotion qui donnaient un tout autre sens au terme instinct parental, mais parfois - durant les rares moments que le _wraith_ ne passait pas près de l'enfant - c'était elle qui devait s'en occuper.

Ce n'était pas exactement une corvée, mais il était évident qu'entre elles, il y avait une sorte de méfiance mutuelle qui rendait toujours ces instants un peu tendus. Ilinka acceptait de jouer avec ce qu'elle lui tendait, ou consentait à manger en sa présence, mais à moins qu'elle ne prenne le relais de Markus pendant qu'elle dormait, l'enfant refusait, quel que soit son niveau d'épuisement, de s'assoupir en sa seule présence. Laissée toute seule ou en présence de Markus, elle se roulait en boule dans les endroits les plus incongrus et sombrait dans le sommeil le plus profond en moins de dix minutes. Mais si le _wraith_ n'était pas avec elle, impossible pour Rosanna de la faire dormir. L'artiste s'était sentie d'abord vexée, puis elle avait décidé de se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait déjà. Ilinka lui feulait dessus et montrait parfois les dents, mais elle n'avait jamais tenté de la mordre et ça, c'était déjà merveilleux. Le reste finirait bien par venir. Elles étaient parties pour être ensemble pendant au moins deux décennies. Elles avaient le temps d'apprendre à se connaître.

Une des tâches qui lui avaient été confiées, était la programmation des images holographiques des quatre colliers, jumeaux de celui que Markus avait porté durant tout leur séjour sur Terre.

Sur la demande expresse de son compagnon, elle avait commencé par celui destiné à Ilinka, dont les réglages étaient les plus délicats, l'appareil n'ayant pas été à l'origine conçu pour les proportions d'un enfant.

L'hologramme s'adaptait automatiquement à la taille du porteur, mais les proportions des membres, du visage et de tous les détails n'étant pas les mêmes, Rosanna devait manipuler une version adulte grotesque afin que, par d'innombrables essais successifs, elle puisse aligner les différents éléments de l'hologramme avec ceux de la petite.

Une fois les yeux, le nez et les doigts à la bonne place, elle put s'attaquer à la partie la plus créative de son travail : inventer l'apparence humaine d'Ilinka.

Comme elle l'avait fait avec Markus, elle prit le parti de dénaturer le moins possible son apparence. La chevelure d'Ilinka était d'un noir de jais, tirant presque sur un bleuté irréel. Partant de cette nuance, elle lui donna un teint pâle, à la sous-teinte légèrement rosée pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air maladif, et des yeux piquetés d'or sombre et de cuivre, presque de l'exacte couleur de ses iris si pénétrants. Elle terminait les derniers réglages alors que l' _Utopia_ sortait d'hyperespace au-dessus de la planète marchande prévue dans leur itinéraire.

Markus, l'épaisse cape destinée à cacher sa nature déjà sur les épaules, vint aux nouvelles.

« Je viens de finir. » expliqua-t-elle, désignant le pendentif posé sur le connecteur le reliant à un des ordinateurs du vaisseau.

« Parfait. Prendre l'air lui fera du bien.» acquiesça l'alien, lui tendant la longue écharpe brune qu'il utilisait parfois pour la porter.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que fasse avec ça ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.  
« Avec cette chose sur le dos, je ne peux pas la prendre. »

« Tu veux que je porte Ilinka ?! »

« Oui. »

Il appuya son propos d'un geste encourageant de sa main tenant toujours l'écharpe.

« Mais je ne sais même pas comment utiliser ce truc. »  
« Je vais t'aider à l'enfiler. »

« Ilinka n'aime pas quand je la touche. »

Markus la fixa, les arcades sourcilières froncées.  
« C'est vrai, elle se méfie de toi autant que tu te méfies d'elle, mais je pense que tout se passera bien. »

« Tu penses ou tu es sûr ? »  
« Je pense. »

« Super rassurant. »  
« Tu veux la porter sur le ventre ou sur le dos ? »  
Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Sur le dos. »

« D'accord. Tourne-toi. »

« T'es gentil, Markus, mais tu vas attendre une minute que j'aie été me changer. »

Il acquiesça d'un grondement, et se baissa pour ramasser Ilinka qui tendait silencieusement les bras vers lui depuis son arrivée. Rosanna ramassa le collier, mit la console en veille, et partit chercher ses affaires.

.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber ? J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu lâche. »

Avec un sifflement, Markus testa la tension de l'écharpe du doigt.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, vous avez toutes les deux besoin d'oxygène pour survivre, et non, elle ne risque pas de tomber. »

Rosanna bougea un peu les épaules, dubitative.

« Quand même, elle est lourde, et j'ai l'impression que les pans vont s'écarter d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Ils ne bougeront pas, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Si tu le dis, je te crois. » capitula-t-elle.

« Plus que le collier d'Ilinka et on pourra y aller. »

Rosanna fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne mets pas le tien, au fait ? Tu n'aurais pas besoin de cette cape et tu pourrais la porter. »

Un éclat passa dans le regard du _wraith_. Un étrange éclat retors.

« Tu y as déjà pensé. Mais tu l'as fait exprès. Tu voulais que ce soit moi qui la porte ! »

Markus poussa un grondement neutre.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas demandé au lieu de faire tout ce cinéma ? »  
Le regard qu'il lui jeta était éloquent.

« Parce que j'aurais refusé.» marmonna-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas refuser ? » demanda-t-il, soucieux.

Elle réfléchit un peu, sondant vaguement son esprit.

« Non. Tu as raison, il va bien falloir qu'on arrête d'avoir peur l'une de l'autre, et de toute manière, ça nous mettrait en retard. »

Le sourire que lui décocha Markus lui fit oublier son malaise.

Il passa le pendentif beaucoup trop gros au cou de l'enfant, s'assura qu'il était bien attaché et qu'elle ne risquait pas de l'enlever tout seule, puis ils se mirent en route.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la baie où les attendait le _Jumper_ qui devait les emmener à la surface, elle surprit son regard dans les vitres obscures du vaisseau. L'image qui lui fut renvoyée lui était étrangère. Celle d'une femme qui lui ressemblait - le teint pâle et les cheveux sombres -, son enfant au teint pâle et aux cheveux sombres sur le dos. Elle poursuivit sa route en veillant bien à ne plus croiser son reflet des yeux.

.

 _Il était bon de respirer à nouveau un air non filtré. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps dehors pour pouvoir, comme ses congénères, se satisfaire éternellement de l'air recyclé et immobile des vaisseaux. Il avait besoin du vent, du soleil et de la pluie. Un peu comme une plante. La lourde cape qui cachait ses traits, comme ceux de Tom et de Silmalyn, qui les avaient accompagné en même temps que Liu, Menu et Tranche, étouffait une grande partie de la brise qui soufflait et l'isolait des rayons radieux du soleil, mais il n'en était pas moins heureux de cette escale._

 _Ilinka aussi semblait apprécier la sortie, son esprit brillant et scintillant de curiosité face à toutes ces choses inconnues ne demandant qu'à être découvertes._

 _Ils laissèrent le_ Jumper _occulté dans une ruelle déserte non loin du grand marché, puis s'égaillèrent par petits groupes afin d'aller acheter ce qu'il leur manquait._

 _Tom partit avec Tranche d'un côté, à la recherche de quelques hypothétiques pièces lanthiennes qui pourraient être utiles à Léonard, et Silmalyn de l'autre, en quête de concoctions humaines utiles à sa pharmacie. Liu et Menu, une longue liste à la main, se mirent en quête du ravitaillement, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec deux courtes listes. Quelques objets commandés par les membres de l'équipage restés à bord, et la liste plus courte encore de choses qu'ils désiraient acheter._

 _« Par quoi on commence ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Alors voyons voir... Des Banuts, du condiment de Sachlik et un sac de noix d'Usher. On devrait trouver ça par là-bas, vers les stands alimentaires. Une chemise d'homme en toile, un savon et de l'huile de Kadir. Ça, on le trouvera sans doute chez les lingers et les apothicaires. D'ailleurs, je trouverai peut-être aussi de l'encre ou de l'aquarelle. Je n'ai presque plus de vert sapin... Mmmh... Un bouquet de fleurs ou une plante en pot. Ça peut se trouver où, ça ? Bah, on verra bien. Allez, on va commencer par l'alimentaire. »_

 _Il acquiesça et se mit en route, restant silencieusement en retrait alors que sa compagne négociait âprement les denrées avec les commerçants. Il l'avait souvent observée marchander et discuter avec ses semblables, et il était évident que la présence d'Ilinka influençait le déroulement des négociations. Au début, les commerçants se montraient plus avides et moins généreux envers son humaine, comptant sans doute profiter d'une mère, forcément plus faible et plus tendre qu'un client normal dans leur esprit étroit, puis, alors que sa compagne - également consciente de ce biais - jouait de l'atout accroché à son dos, ils devenaient plus généreux, offrant un petit sac de fruits confits, ou réduisant leurs prix au nom de l'enfant et de son regard, toujours aussi pénétrant malgré l'hologramme qui dissimulait sa nature. Lui se sentait empli d'un étrange sentiment bienheureux à la vue de sa compagne et de son enfant, ainsi proches et paisibles._

 _Lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit d'Ilinka s'agiter sous les premiers sursauts de la faim, il s'empressa de lui donner un des gros fruits confits bruns reçus plus tôt, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se mettre à couiner en attirant sur elle une attention malvenue que son total silence avait jusque-là évité._

 _Une fois la petite rassasiée, et luttant contre le sommeil qui lui faisait dodeliner de la tête, ils continuèrent leur quête de denrées._

 _La fripière à qui Rosanna acheta une chemise s'avéra très bavarde, et surtout désagréablement curieuse._

 _« C'est votre fille ? Elle est bien sage ! J'aurais bien aimé avoir des enfants aussi silencieux et calmes qu'elle. Quand ils étaient petits, impossible qu'ils se taisent deux minutes. Un vrai calvaire. Le seul moment où j'avais la paix, c'était quand ils tétaient. Oh, par les Ancêtres, je ne regrette pas que ce soit fini. J'avais les seins tellement lourds, tellement douloureux ! (Elle jeta un coup d'œil critique à la poitrine de sa compagne.) C'est pas trop dur pour vous ? Vous avez assez de lait ? J'ai un ami qui connaît les plantes. Il peut vous fabriquer une infusion pour aider le lait à venir, si vous voulez ? »_

 _« C'est gentil, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. »_

 _« Ah ? (Nouveau coup d'œil inquisiteur.) Si vous le dites... Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez que cette chemise ? J'en ai aussi pour femmes. De très jolies, qui vous iraient très bien. »  
« Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre, merci. »  
« Oh, vous savez, c'est bien d'avoir de la rechange. Les enfants à cet âge, c'est prompt au renvoi. »_

 _« Ça ira, merci. Vous me faites la chemise à huit pièces ? » demanda Rosanna.  
« Huit pièces ? Par les Ancêtres, non ! Treize pièces. »_

 _« Neuf. C'est une simple chemise, sans aucun ornement ni fioriture. »_

 _« Douze. Y a pas de fioriture comme vous dites, mais c'est de la très bonne qualité. »_

 _« La toile n'est pas si épaisse que ça. Elle ne vaut pas plus de dix pièces. »_

 _La vendeuse fit la moue et jeta un regard à la ronde, afin de s'assurer de ne pas louper de client moins ardu. Son regard s'arrêta sur lui._

 _« Vous voulez quelque chose, Monsieur ? »_

 _Il ne répondit pas, conscient que sa voix le trahirait._

 _« Il est avec vous, Madame ? »  
« Oui. »_

 _« Ah. Dix pièces ? J'ai aussi des enfants à nourrir moi. Je veux bien faire un effort, mais il faut aussi que vous en fassiez un, Madame. C'est qui ? Votre chaperon ? »_

 _«C'est mon compagnon.» répondit platement son humaine._

 _« Oh. Vous vous êtes rencontrés avant ou après la naissance de la petite ?»_

 _L'atmosphère autour de Rosanna sembla perdre plusieurs degrés._

 _« C'est son père.» siffla-t-elle d'un ton ne souffrant aucune réplique._

 _Il se sentit immensément fier et encore plus heureux à ces quatre simples mots._

 _« Hum... Onze, je ne peux pas faire mieux. » maugréa la femme, refroidie dans sa curiosité._

 _« Onze et vous me donnez un de ces mouchoirs de toile.» exigea son humaine en désignant des carrés de tissu coloré accrochés à l'auvent du stand._

 _« Vous êtes dure en affaires... Soit. Choisissez votre mouchoir. »_

 _Rosanna en attrapa un bleu-vert, puis fouillant dans ses poches, sortit la somme conclue qu'elle échangea contre la chemise, laquelle fut emballée dans le carré de toile acquis en bonus._

 _« Tu n'as pas dit que ce n'était pas ta fille.» nota-t-il par le lien alors qu'ils s'éloignaient._

 _« Je n'ai pas dit non plus que c'était ma fille. »_

 _« Mais tu n'as pas dit le contraire.» insista-t-il, content._

 _Rosanna gronda tout bas, mais ne dit rien._

 _._

Ils étaient revenus au _Jumper_ les premiers. Son dos lui faisait mal. Ilinka était plutôt lourde et elle fut infiniment reconnaissante lorsque, l'ayant détachée, Markus la retira de son dos.

Se servant de la cape qu'il avait ôtée dès l'abri de l'occulteur atteint comme d'une couverture improvisée, Markus installa l'enfant sur la banquette pour une sieste bien méritée. Deux minutes de grattouilles sur la tête et Ilinka dormait profondément, enterrée dans les épais plis du tissu.

« Ouf... Je suis vannée.» ronchonna-t-elle, roulant des épaules pour les détendre.

« Deux heures sur un marché et tu es fatiguée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

« Elle est pas tout légère, et mine de rien, c'est épuisant de négocier comme il faut tout en ayant la tête ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiétais ? »  
« A ton avis ? Je m'inquiétais pour Ilinka. »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Je te l'ai dit, elle ne risquait pas de tomber. »

« Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de me demander si elle allait bien. Je ne pouvais pas la voir. Si je dois à nouveau la porter, je pense que ce sera devant. »

« Tu veux bien la porter à nouveau ? » s'étrangla à moitié Markus.  
« Oui. Mais pas dans le dos. Si elle a besoin de quelque chose, je ne peux rien faire puisque je ne suis pas foutue de mettre ou d'enlever ce truc toute seule.» marmonna-t-elle, désignant du menton l'écharpe abandonnée à côté de lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'inquiéter, j'étais là pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais la prochaine fois, on la mettra devant. »

L'artiste gronda vaguement, tâchant de rester bougonne, ce qui était à peu près impossible avec les vagues d'amour et de joie qui la traversaient inexorablement en directe provenance du _wraith_ qui la fixait avec adoration, assis sur le banc d'en face.

Fort heureusement, elle n'eut guère le temps de s'énerver de son incapacité à rester fâchée, puisqu'un choc sourd sur la coque leur apprit que quelque chose venait d'entrer brutalement en contact avec le _Jumper_.

Quelque chose qui s'avéra être quelqu'un, et plus précisément Silmalyn, assis par terre, la capuche presque rejetée en arrière, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, et une quantité honorable de sachets d'herbes et autres bouteilles d'infusions répandus autour de lui.

Elle sortit pour l'aider, alors que Markus ricanait, toujours invisible dans le vaisseau.

« Vous avez oublié l'emplacement du _Jumper_ ? » demanda-t-elle, ramassant paquets et bouteilles.

« Non, j'ai mal calculé sa distance de l'entrée de la rue, d'un pas. »

« Juste un pas, c'est évident.» persifla un Markus invisible et moqueur.

Elle lui lança une pique télépathique alors que Silmalyn grondait, blessé.

« Heureusement, rien de cassé ici. Ça va votre front ? »

Le _wraith_ , dont la cape avait à moitié glissé, examina prudemment son arcade sourcilière.

« Oui, c'est régénéré. »

« Parfait. Alors entrez avant qu'on vous remarque. »

Avec un nouveau grondement défait, il obéit et elle suivit, ses achats en vrac dans les bras.

Une fois ses affaires à nouveau rangées en sécurité, Silmalyn vint se planter devant le nid improvisé dans lequel dormait Ilinka, restant là immobile et silencieux.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que Tom, sans aucune technologie à ramener à Léonard, mais avec une quantité stupide de friandises dans les bras, revenait, elle craqua.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquez, Silmalyn ? »

« J'observe cette larve, Rosanna Gady. » répliqua-t-il, sans bouger.

« Je le vois bien. Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter, c'est très dérangeant ! Et elle a quoi de si fascinant ? »  
« C'est une femelle, mais puisque cela vous déplaît, je vais arrêter. » siffla-t-il, se relevant fluidement.

« Merci ! »


	56. Chapitre 55

Une fois le ravitaillement fait, l' _Utopia_ s'élança dans un tunnel supraluminique, pour en ressortir uniquement au large de Pluton. Il leur faudrait plus de cinquante heures de vol subluminique sous occulteur pour atteindre la Terre sans être repéré par qui que ce soit. Cinquante heures de plus ou de moins après un vol de deux semaines, ce n'était pas grand-chose comme prix à payer en échange de la paix et de l'anonymat.

« Rosanna, je ne sens pas l'esprit de Rel'kym. » annonça Markus, qui comme elle s'était préparé à ce moment.

« Quoi ? Je vais tuer ce foutu... Suisse-Allemand ! »

S'il était arrivé quelque chose au pilote pendant son absence elle ne le lui pardonnerait pas et, surtout, elle ne se _le_ pardonnerait pas.

« Il y a de nombreuses raisons pour que je ne puisse pas le contacter. » tenta de la rassurer Markus.

« Combien n'impliquent pas des souffrances atroces ? » demanda-t-elle, sinistre.  
« Pas beaucoup. » concéda-t-il.

Elle eut envie de dire à Léonard d'accélérer, mais ils étaient déjà à la vitesse subluminique maximale. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le sort continua à s'amuser avec ses nerfs.

Avec les codes volés sur Atlantis, ils étaient en mesure d'épier toutes les communications entre le _Dédale_ , la Terre et tout éventuel autre vaisseau terrien en orbite. Cela leur permit d'apprendre que si leur vortex n'avait pas été identifié comme tel, il avait été remarqué, et qu'un croiseur dénommé le _Georges Hammond_ était envoyé pour enquêter sur le phénomène. Par prudence, ils le laissèrent passer, cachés dans l'ombre de Callisto, une des lunes de Jupiter. Trois heures que Rosanna passa à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage sous le regard consterné de l'équipage. Finalement, ils purent reprendre leur route en toute sécurité.

.

« Je croyais que votre peuple se reposait principalement sur la Porte des étoiles pour voyager. » nota Léonard, alors qu'ils contournaient par le large un autre vaisseau gris, battant pavillon russe.

« Je le croyais aussi. » nota froidement Rosanna, jetant un regard mauvais aux trois point rouges sur l'écran indiquant la position des vaisseaux terriens.

« Vous êtes arrivés seuls à ces résultats ? C'est impressionnant. »

« Non. Du peu que j'en sais, les croiseurs et les chasseurs terriens ont été construits grâce à des technologies offertes, achetées ou volées à des races aliens plus avancées. »

« Et après, votre peuple nous regarde de haut pour nos emprunts aux Lanthiens. » nota Silmalyn avec un grondement amusé, depuis son poste d'observation devant la grande baie vitrée du pont.

« Les Terriens n'aiment pas se voir comme autre chose que les héros de l'histoire. »

« En effet. » approuva Silmalyn, contemplant avec un immense intérêt la petite planète bleue en-dessous d'eux.

Une fois la flotte terrienne évitée, le plus dur fut de naviguer purement à la vue jusqu'à la base militaire de Buochs.

Localiser l'Europe, puis le lac Léman en plein milieu fut aisé. Localiser le lac des Quatre-Cantons - non loin duquel se trouvait le complexe - prit plus de temps. Trouver l'ancienne base aérienne fut alors un jeu d'enfant.

Arrivé à destination, l' _Utopia_ se stabilisa à cinq kilomètres du sol, invisible et - grâce à la distance - inaudible.

« Léonard, faites un balayage des fréquences radio et trouvez celle qui provient d'en-dessous de nous. »

« Il y en a plusieurs, presque toutes cryptées, Rosanna Gady. »

« Alors sélectionnez-les toutes et émettez un code fréquence sur lequel ils puissent répondre. »

« C'est fait. » indiqua l'alien, lui désignant un des micros du poste de pilotage. Elle s'approcha et, après une hésitation, appuya sur le commutateur.

« Ici Rosanna Gady. J'exige de parler dans les plus brefs délais au brigadier Schmid. »

Elle relâcha le bouton et se tourna vers l'ingénieur qui scannait les fréquences.

« J'ignore ce que vous avez fait pour gagner une telle réputation, mais c'est la panique. » nota-t-il, amusé.

« On a occupé toutes leurs fréquence d'un coup, c'est normal. »

Léonard ricana alors qu'un message clignotait sur l'écran.

« Ils répondent. »

La voix au lourd accent du brigadier retentit, légèrement déformée par la statique.

« _Fraülein_ Gady, vous savez que vous êtes sur des fréquences militaires ? »  
« Absolument. Je n'allais quand même pas vous téléphoner. »

« Où êtes-vous ? Mes analystes ne parviennent pas à trianguler votre position. »

« Juste au-dessus de vous. »

Silmalyn, toujours penché sur la baie vitrée poussa un grondement ébahi qui lui fit tourner la tête. En bas, minuscules, de petits points sombres sortaient des hangars, se dévissant le cou.

« Au-dessus de nous ? » demanda le brigadier, sur les nerfs.

« Oui. Vous pouvez rappeler vos petits soldats, ils ne verront rien, inutile qu'ils se fassent des torticolis. »

« Vous nous voyez ? »

« Oui. »

« Les radars ne détectent rien. »

Silmalyn et Léonard rirent à l'unisson.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda le militaire.

« L'équipage qui se moquait de vous. Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai un vaisseau dont la technologie dépasse tous vos rêves les plus fous et tout ce que le SGC vous a jamais laissé approcher. Vous pensez sincèrement que les radars sont un problème pour une race capable de plier l'espace-temps à sa volonté ? »  
Il y eut un juron en suisse-allemand, quelques ordres incompréhensibles maugrées, puis le silence.

« Brigadier, je vous déconseille de faire décoller la chasse. Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir. Ils risquent davantage de nous rentrer dedans par accident qu'autre chose, et croyez-moi, c'est pas un de vos F/A-18 qui va gagner. »

Nouveau juron.

Ils avaient assez discuté. Il était temps d'en venir au sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment.

« Je vous ai dit que j'allais revenir. Et je vous ai proposé un accord. Cet accord tient toujours. Mes menaces aussi d'ailleurs. Où est le baron von Rosenwald ? »  
« Sous ma garde, comme à votre départ. »

« Pourquoi mon équipage ne peut-il pas communiquer avec lui ? »  
« Votre équipage ? »  
« Oui, mon équipage. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas communiquer télépathiquement avec lui ? Non, en fait, ne me répondez pas. Je vais descendre et vous allez m'amener à lui. Ce sera plus simple. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas... »

« Je peux, et je vais le faire. Et au cas où cela vous serait sorti de la tête : cette fois, le délai pour mon retour dans Pégase n'est pas de cinq-cents jours, il est de quelques semaines. Mieux vaudrait ne pas traîner. »

Elle fit signe à Léonard de couper la communication, et utilisant la vitre comme un miroir, rajusta son manteau de cuir.

« Silmalyn, vous venez avec moi. »

« Moi, Madame ?! Markus ne serait-il pas plus indiqué ? »

« Non, il s'occupe d'Ilinka, et il ne me sera d'aucune utilité pour juger de l'état de Rel'kym. J'ai besoin de vous. »

« Bien, Madame. » s'inclina l'alien, lui emboîtant le pas.

« Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour vous escorter ? » demanda Léonard depuis son poste.

« Non. Pas la peine de leur faire inutilement peur. En revanche, faites préparer la tourelle ventrale et pointez-la sur une zone dégagée du terrain. S'ils décident d'essayer de jouer au plus malin, je veux que vous leur rappeliez à qui ils ont à faire. »

« A vos ordres. »

.

Ils furent téléportés derrière le grand hangar sans que personne ne semble les remarquer. Ils purent encore faire la moitié du tour du bâtiment avant d'être repérés. La peur et la stupéfaction sur le visage des militaires sembla beaucoup amuser Silmalyn qui ne faisait rien pour dissimuler sa nature et même faisait un effort particulier pour avoir l'air effrayant.

 _« Sie sind auf einer Militärbasis._ _auf seinen Knien!_ _Hände hoch! Gerade jetzt!_ »(1) beugla un des militaires, s'avançant tout en les tenant en joue à l'unisson de ses camarades.  
Elle s'arrêta, tout comme le _wraith_. Son allemand était plus que rouillé, mais elle avait compris l'essentiel. Si elle consentit à vaguement lever les mains, l'alien refusa de bouger.

« Je suis Rosanna Gady. J'ai annoncé mon arrivée. Où est le brigadier Schmid ? »

« A terre ! Tout de suite ! » beugla - cette fois en français - le militaire.

Si une peur toute naturelle face au canon de l'arme lui tordit l'estomac, elle l'ignora, et secouant la tête, soupira.

« A terre ? Vous voulez que je me mette à terre ?! Allez chercher le brigadier au lieu de nous faire perdre du temps à tous. »

« Les mains en l'air ! Tout de suite ! »

Elle leva les mains un peu plus haut. Silmalyn ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« L'autre aussi ! »  
« Il ne bougera pas, et vous devriez en être ravi. Où est Schmid? »

Le militaire ne lui répondit pas, et le silence s'installa, plus que tendu. Finalement, l'officier apparut de l'intérieur même du hangar qu'ils venaient de contourner, à bout de souffle, très rouge et suant.

« Rosanna Gad... »

L'homme s'interrompit net, dévisageant, les yeux exorbités, l'alien.

« Markus Lanthian ? »  
« Non, c'est un autre de mes... amis, et il est loin d'être le seul. »

« Le seul ? _Es gibt andere?_ » s'étouffa l'officier, jetant un regard inquiet à la ronde.

« Pas ici avec moi. Mais ici sur Terre, oui. Où est le baron ? »  
« Le baron ? »

Visiblement, malgré son siège à la tête des opérations aliens secrètes suisses, Schmid n'avait pas été préparé à ça.  
« Le _wraith_ que je suis venue chercher ! »  
Il sembla retrouver contenance.

« Ah, oui. Veuillez me suivre. »

Elle lui emboîta le pas, suivie de Silmalyn et d'une bonne dizaine de militaires.

Ils traversèrent le hangar et s'enfoncèrent dans le tunnel de béton qui y était dissimulé et menait à la véritable base.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Il est en vie. En fouillant les laboratoires de Diesbach-Mercier, nous avons trouvé la... capsule de stase construite par les Américains après la guerre, dans laquelle il se trouvait lorsqu'il a été découvert. Après votre départ, il est devenu... incontrôlable. Il y a eu des morts. Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. »

« Vous l'avez remis en stase ? »  
« _Ja_. Quel autre choix avions-nous ? Vous avez été très claire, _Fraülein_ Gady. » répondit-il, vaincu.

Elle sourit.

« C'est vrai. Ravie que le message soit passé. Navrée qu'il y ait eu des morts. »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Elle comprenait. Ne parvenait pas vraiment à être désolée pour ces inconnus sans visage, mais comprenait la peine de l'homme. Il était leur officier. Était responsable d'eux. Comme elle se sentait responsable de Rel'kym, de Silmalyn ou de n'importe quel autre Ouman'shii embarqué volontairement ou non dans ses magouilles.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un bon moment sous terre avant de s'arrêter devant un ascenseur qui les emmena plus bas encore, jusqu'à une partie de la base très silencieuse et froide.

« Nous avons dû installer tout cela en urgence. » maugréa le brigadier alors qu'il déverrouillait une véritable porte de coffre-fort.

Derrière, un fouillis de câbles, de tuyaux et de génératrices bruyantes autour d'un énorme cylindre d'acier boulonné, rouillé et encore garni d'un vieux drapeau américain peint de couleurs passées et à moitié écaillées.

Sans un mot, Silmalyn s'avança, faisant le tour de l'installation, attentif à ne marcher sur aucun câble.

Il revint finalement vers eux.

« Ce système est incroyablement primitif. Je doute qu'il soit capable d'induire une stase stable. Je ne puis garantir les résultats sur le... sujet. »

« Il a été enfermé là-dedans pendant plus d'un demi-siècle sans trop de dommage. Il devrait avoir survécu à quelques semaines. » tenta de pondérer Rosanna.  
L'alien rit, sombrement.

« Vous voyez ces valves manuelles, là-bas, Madame? Ce sont elles qui permettent de réguler la pression et la température à l'intérieur de la cuve. Des valves manuelles ! Manuelles ! Avec des cadrans à aiguille pour tout système de contrôle. Ce n'est pas de la technologie à ce niveau-là, c'est un jeu de hasard ! » cracha le _wraith_ , furieux.

« J'ai toujours eu de la chance. On va parier sur sa bonne santé. Vous nous le sortez de là, Doc ? »  
Silmalyn lui jeta un regard mauvais qu'elle fut sans doute la seule à percevoir, et s'avança une fois de plus entre les câbles.

« Il ne peut pas ! Nous avons des scientifiques pour... »  
« Alors faites-les venir. » le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Le brigadier, rouge de colère contenue, aboya sur un des militaires les ayant escorté.

Une minute plus tard, deux hommes et une femme en bleu de travail arrivaient au pas de course, bâclant un salut à l'officier avant de se figer à la vue du scientifique _wraith_ très occupé sur leur installation hasardeuse.

« C'est vous qui avez bricolé tout ça ? » demanda Rosanna.

La femme acquiesça, bouche bée.

« Alors allez l'aider ! »  
Les trois scientifiques jetèrent un coup d'œil à Schmid, qui acquiesça. Ils ne se précipitèrent pas en avant, avançant avec moult regards terrifiés et suppliants en direction du militaire, et plus encore de coups d'œil hagards en direction de l'alien occupé à libérer son congénère.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'attente dans un silence de mort, Rosanna commençait à s'inquiéter.

« C'est toujours aussi long ? »  
« Non. Mais je vous l'ai dit, ce système mérite à peine le titre de bricolage. J'aimerais éviter de le tuer. » grinça Silmalyn.  
« Je vous en serais reconnaissante, oui. »

L'alien gronda tout bas, terrorisant les scientifiques, dont au moins deux semblaient être au bord de l'évanouissement.

Rosanna sourit. Elle se souvenait de sa première rencontre avec Markus. De sa peur, malgré les barreaux d'énergie pure qui les séparaient. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure à Silmalyn pour finaliser la procédure de réveil. Finalement, le _wraith_ lui confia son manteau et, retroussant les manches de la tunique de cuir qu'il portait en-dessous, il monta sur une sorte d'échafaudage mobile parqué sur le côté de la cuve, dans laquelle il plongea ses avant-bras, pour en ressortir un Rel'kym nu, inconscient et couvert d'un liquide visqueux, jaunâtre et malodorant.

Silmalyn fronça le nez d'un air répugné.

« Il n'y a même pas de système d'assainissement du liquide... Je le répète, il est hautement improbable qu'un séjour dans cette chose ne cause pas de séquelle. »

« Sortez-le de là et faites-nous remonter à bord dès que possible. »

Silmalyn acquiesça, avant de s'atteler à la tâche délicate d'extraire complètement Rel'kym de la cuve.

L'artiste se tourna vers Schmid, qui semblait arriver définitivement à bout de sa patience.

« Vous ne pou... »  
« Je ne peux pas, je SUIS en train de le faire, Brigadier. Vous avez tenu votre parole et avez pris aussi soin qu'il vous était possible du baron. Je tiendrai ma parole. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant que j'... »

La fin de la phrase de l'homme fut absorbée par l'éclat blanc de la téléportation.

Elle se retrouva dans l'infirmerie du vaisseau.

Silmalyn allongeait déjà son congénère sur une table.

« Comment va-t-il ? »  
« La stase était incomplète. Il est légèrement dénutri, mais pas de lésions physiques graves à déplorer. Je ne pourrai statuer de l'état de son esprit qu'à son réveil. »  
« Faites ce que vous pouvez et tenez moi au courant. »

Le _wraith_ sourit.

« Cela va de soi, Madame. »

Elle sortit, prenant la direction de la baie à _Jumpers_.

« Ubris, connecte-moi avec le pont, s'il te plaît. »

« Connexion effectuée. » annonça l'IA.

« Léonard, vous êtes là ? »  
« Oui, Mme Gady. »  
« Rejoignez-moi dans la baie, cette fois, c'est vous qui venez avec moi. »

« Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi, Madame ? »  
« Pour négocier la suite de l'accord avec les dirigeants de ce pays. »

« Suis-je vraiment la personne la plus indiquée pour cela ? »  
« Oui. Vous serez mon quotient scientifique. »  
Un sifflement défait.

« Soit. Je vous retrouve dans la baie. »

« Un instant, Léonard. Serait-il possible d'emmener Ubris avec nous ? »  
« Oui, mais il me faudrait quelques heures pour charger une copie de son programme sur une console mobile. »

« OK, laissez tomber. Je vous attends. »  
« A tout de suite, Rosanna Gady. »

Elle tourna au bout du couloir et ouvrit d'une pensée le sas de la petite baie d'amarrage.

« Ubris ? »  
« Oui ? »  
« J'aurais besoin de joindre Jamahir. »  
« Ils sont dans la soute 3, désirez-vous un contact radio ? »  
« Oui, s'il te plaît. »

« Connexion effectuée. »  
« Jamahir, ici Rosanna Gady. »  
« Bonjour, Rosanna Gady, Humaine Ouman'shii. Nous sommes heureux de vous entendre. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? »  
« J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez. Je dois aller négocier un traité avec les dirigeants de ce pays. Votre présence serait un atout non négligeable. »

« Craignez-vous que les choses tournent mal ? »  
« Non, mais leur présenter deux races aliens au lieu d'une renforcera mon propos. »

« En effet. Quelles sont les modalités ? »  
« Vous pourriez me rejoindre dans la baie à _Jumpers_ ? »  
« Nous arrivons d'ici peu. Le temps de terminer l'inventaire de cette caisse et nous sommes à votre disposition. »

« Merci, Jamahir. »

« Nous sommes heureux d'aider la cause ouman'shii. »

S'installant aux commandes du _Jumper_ le plus proche, elle tendit son esprit vers celui de Markus.

« Je vais aller à Berne me rappeler au bon souvenir des sept Sages (2). Pendant ce temps, peux-tu aller voir les autres hybrides et les prévenir de notre retour ? Que ceux qui veulent nous accompagner aient le temps de se préparer ? »  
« Oui. Puis-je emmener Ilinka avec moi ? »  
« Si tu lui mets le collier holographique, je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas le faire. »

« Et Tom ? »  
« Tom ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Je pense qu'il pourrait aider certains de tes plus jeunes frères et sœurs de sang. »

« Mmmh... Tu as peut-être raison. Vas-y. »

« Bien. Sois prudente, ma douce humaine. »

« Je ne pars pas à la guerre, ça devrait aller. »  
« La guerre n'est pas la plus dangereuse des situations. Sois prudente. »

« Je vais essayer. Toi aussi, sois prudent. »  
« J'essaierai. »

.

Avoir un certain sens de l'honneur était parfois pénible. Souvent même. Elle avait promis à Schmid et aux conseillers fédéraux que s'ils s'alliaient avec elle, s'ils la laissaient faire ses petites affaires avec Markus, ils auraient accès à des connaissances dépassant largement les miettes que le SGC et l'armée américaine leur laissaient grappiller depuis des années. Elle avait promis, et elle tiendrait parole. Elle avait promis à Schmid qu'elle ferait de lui un héros s'il l'aidait, et s'assurerait que tous sachent sa responsabilité dans leur décadence dans le cas contraire, et elle tint aussi parole, dès l'instant où Léonard l'informa du réveil de Rel'kym et de son bonheur incrédule et un peu confus de ne plus être seul dans l'Esprit.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la petite pièce moquettée dans les sous-sols du Palais fédéral, ce fut avec la promesse que Silmalyn et Léonard passeraient les quinze jours suivants à enseigner à une poignée de scientifiques triés sur le volet les secrets de leurs spécialités respectives, et que Jamahir se soumettraient à des examens, tant que ces derniers n'étaient ni invasifs ni pénibles pour la colonie.

Mais cela ne suffisait pas aux sept conseillers, et ils furent intraitables. Elle avait promis de donner accès à l'univers à des scientifiques suisses, aussi ils allaient envoyer des scientifiques suisses dans l'espace. Rosanna n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de revenir sur sa planète natale, mais l' _Utopia_ allait devoir le faire, car un jour ou l'autre ses compatriotes allaient devoir rentrer chez eux. Cinq-cents jours. Ce fut le délai négocié. Ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'envoyer l' _Utopia_ dans une autre galaxie tous les trois mois. Au Conseil fédéral de trouver les scientifiques qui repartiraient avec eux dans le délai imparti. Ils appareilleraient deux semaines plus tard, qu'ils les aient trouvés ou pas.

.

 _Rosanna aurait sans doute été plus indiquée que lui pour aller prévenir ses congénères de leur retour, mais elle était surtout plus indiquée pour aller négocier avec les dirigeants. Il pouvait se charger de contacter la fratrie génétique de sa compagne._

 _Les premiers qu'il trouva furent les deux vagabonds à qui sa compagne avait proposé de garder la ferme durant leur absence. Ils ne leur avaient rien demandé, et pourtant les deux humains avaient pris grand soin de la demeure. Le jardin qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment pris le temps d'entretenir était tondu de près, l'allée et la cour désherbées, et l'arbre mort avait été arraché et transformé en bois pour la cheminée._

 _Ce fut la femelle, Ruth, qui lui ouvrit et le fit entrer. L'intérieur était plus propre encore que quand ils y vivaient, le mur décrépi du couloir repeint de frais, l'applique murale du salon réparée et remplacée par une nouvelle, qui jurait avec les trois autres._

 _« Markus ! Vous êtes revenu ! On va vite s'en aller, vous rendre votre maison.»_

 _« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Nous ne faisons que passer. Pour prendre ceux qui désirent partir. Rosanna m'a demandé de venir vous prévenir. Pourriez-vous contacter les autres et préparer une réunion dès que possible ? »_

 _« Oui, bien sûr ! Enfin... »_

 _L'humaine se gratte la tête, gênée. Il attendit qu'elle poursuive._

 _« Certains... certains ont perdu espoir. Certains n'arrivaient plus à croire que vous alliez revenir. »_

 _« Rosanna ne ment jamais. Elle vous a dit qu'on reviendrait, on est revenu. »_

 _« Oui, c'est vrai. Installez vous. Faites comme chez vous... Haha, c'est chez vous, qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je vais appeler les autres ! C'est la petite Vicky qui va être contente de vous revoir, ça c'est sûr ! »  
Laissant l'humaine à son babillage, il indiqua à Tom qu'il pouvait le rejoindre avec la petite._

 _Le jeune mâle arriva bientôt - tout fier de l'apparence humaine que Rosanna avait conçu pour lui -, Ilinka (sous forme humaine aussi) dans les bras._

 _._

 _Durant les quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ, certaines choses avaient changé. La plus notable était sans doute le fait que ce soit la ferme qui soit devenu le lieu de réunion des hybrides. Une demi-heure après que l'humaine soit partie appeler ses semblables, les premiers arrivaient. Une heure plus tard, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas retenus par des impératifs divers et ennuyeux étaient là._

 _Il avait laissé Tom jouer avec Ilinka dans le jardin jusque là, les deux larves s'émerveillant de la faune et de la flore terriennes, mais il les appela alors que Ruth lui annonçait qu'ils n'attendaient plus personne._

 _Il avait passé pas mal de temps avec les semblables de sa compagne, mais se retrouver ainsi seul au centre de l'attention était déstabilisant._

 _Tâchant de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre au fil des ans sur la politesse terrienne, il s'avança d'un pas._

 _«Rosanna Gady vous a promis que nous reviendrions. Nous sommes revenus. » expliqua-t-il en français._

 _Il aurait fallu qu'il en dise plus. Il aurait voulu en dire plus, mais son esprit refusait de lui fournir une suite. Heureusement, cela ne sembla guère déranger les humains._

 _« Vous êtes venus nous chercher ? »_

 _« Je pourrai voir Atlantis ? »  
« Quand est-ce qu'on s'en va ? »  
« Vous allez rester longtemps ? »  
« Comment êtes-vous revenus ? »  
Les questions fusaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse y répondre._

 _Il les fit tous taire d'un grondement._

 _« Tout ce que ma compagne vous a dit reste valable. Si vous désirez quitter cette planète et partir avec nous, vous avez quinze jours pour faire vos bagages ou, si vous doutez encore, vous décider. Après, il sera trop tard. »_

 _« Quinze jours ? Mais c'est très court... »_

 _Il grogna, agacé. Il ne haïssait pas ces humains, mais en cet instant, ils l'exaspéraient._

 _Tom, qui l'avait très bien senti, se leva et, d'un raclement de gorge, attira l'attention sur lui._

 _« T'es qui, gamin ? » demanda un des mâles qui leur faisaient face._

 _Le jeune_ wraith _tendit son esprit perplexe vers lui. Il traduisit pour lui._

 _« Je m'appelle Tom Giacometti. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà entendu parler de moi ou pas. En tout cas, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Markus m'a dit que je pourrais peut-être aider les plus jeunes d'entre vous... mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas tous là. » répondit Tom en anglais_

 _« T'es qui ? » répéta l'humain, passant aussi en anglais._

 _Le jeune_ wraith _ne se départit pas de son sourire, et Markus ne put qu'admirer sa patience._

 _« Socialement, je suis le fils adoptif de Milena Giacometti, une Terrienne Américaine, et de Jin'shi, une Irän. Je suis le grand frère de Zen'kan, dernier et plus jeune fils de feu la reine Silla. Enfin, je suis un des principaux pilotes de l'_ Utopia _, et le deuxième_ wraith _Ouman'shii après Markus. Génétiquement, je suis le frère de sang de Markus ainsi que son neveu, puisque mon géniteur était un de ses frères de couvée. »_

 _Un étrange silence, seulement interrompu de quelques « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?» murmurés dans la langue natale de sa compagne, s'installa._

 _Il décida de reprendre les choses en main._

 _« Quinze jours, c'est long. Rentrez chez vous, réfléchissez, et que ceux qui désirent partir contactent Rosanna. Puisque nous sommes revenus ici, son téléphone capte à nouveau du réseau. Elle pourra davantage répondre à vos interrogations. »_

 _Le silence traîna encore un peu, puis les humains commencèrent à se disperser._

 _Vicky, la jeune larve humaine télépathe s'avança timidement, tendant son esprit vers le sien. Depuis leur départ et la mise en stase de Rel'kym, elle s'était retrouvée seule dans l'Esprit. Et soudain, voilà que la toile était pleine d'âmes et de pensées. L'enfant était intimidée, et pourtant irrésistiblement attirée._

 _Il répondit à sa demande muette, la saluant d'une pensée._

 _D'une image, elle lui demanda qui était Tom._

 _Plutôt que de répondre, il laissa le jeune_ wraith _le faire._

 _Qui était l'autre dans ses bras ?_

 _Ilinka. Aux sons formant la composante orale de son nom, il ajouta les concepts télépathiques. La petite humaine fut très impressionnée. Qui était Ilinka ? Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la question._

 _Qui était-elle ? Par rapport à quoi ? A qui ? Il ne pouvait répondre que par rapport à lui. Qui était-elle ? Sa fille. Mais c'était un mot. Pas une pensée. Que signifiait ce mot pour lui ? Il put enfin répondre à l'enfant. Il lui fit partager les émotions chaque jour plus profondes qui le liaient à la petite. Sa fierté mais aussi sa crainte de ne pas être assez capable, de ne pas être assez adapté, de ne pas être assez. La douce odeur des cheveux d'Ilinka, qui restait sur ses doigts des heures après qu'il les ait tressés, et le raté qu'avait son cœur à chaque fois que la petite reine tendait son esprit vers le sien. Vicky était une toute jeune enfant. Il tenta de simplifier autant que possible pour elle, mais comment simplifier quelque chose d'aussi complexe que des émotions ?_

 _Il eut l'impression d'avoir nettement échoué, mais l'enfant lui prouva le contraire, en partageant avec lui un souvenir. Un souvenir que sa mère avait partagé avec elle en guise « d'histoire du soir » quelques semaines auparavant. Le bout de mémoire était un peu flou, brouillon, la lumière un peu trop vive, les sons un peu étouffés, et pourtant, il débordait de tant d'amour et de tant de bonheur qu'il en était presque douloureux à partager. Pendant quelques instants infinis, Markus fut une femelle humaine qui vient de traverser les affres de la mise bas. Harassée de douleur et d'épuisement. Suante, tremblante, presque brisée par l'effort, et pourtant, incapable de ressentir autre chose que le contact bouleversant de la peau chaude, fripée, encore un peu moite et tellement parfaite du petit corps que quelqu'un vient de lui poser tout contre le cœur. La sensation aveuglante d'un amour inconditionnel pour cette étincelle de vie faite chair. Pour ce tout petit être sublime et unique, cette petite fille à la moue fripée, miracle sorti de ses propres entrailles au prix d'une souffrance sans aucune importance. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant et l'instant précis où cette émotion d'une puissance absolue noyait une âme jusque-là solitaire.C'était presque douloureux. C'était douloureux, parce que trop injuste._

 _Vicky le libéra et instinctivement, il se réfugia derrière ses barrières mentales. Parce que c'était trop injuste. Cette petite n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter un tel amour et elle l'avait pourtant obtenu. Sans concession et sans conditions._

 _C'était injuste. Pourquoi cette enfant était elle adorée par sa mère et pas Ilinka ? Ou Tom ? Ou tous les enfants_ wraiths _de l'univers ? Pourquoi avait-il été privé de cette certitude sublime d'être aimé ? Accepté ? Apprécié ? Il eut envie de tuer la mère de l'enfant. Par jalousie. Par cruauté. Par tristesse. Mais il n'en fit rien. Parce que simultanément, attirés par le cri muet et involontaire de rébellion de son âme, trois esprits s'étaient connecté au sien._

 _Petite, brillante et innocente, Ilinka tentait du haut de ses faibles capacités de comprendre quel était le problème. Il était son protecteur. Son guide et son référent. Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa force et de son calme, et sa rage et sa tristesse l'affolaient, mais elle ne savait pas où trouver refuge ailleurs que vers lui._

 _Trop posé, trop calme, trop serein pour son âge et sa nature, Tom était là, rassurant et assuré. Il était aimé. Par ses mères. Par son frère et sa sœur de cœur. Il était aimé inconditionnellement. Parfaitement et plus que Markus n'était capable de le concevoir. C'était une certitude. Indiscutable, absolue et inébranlable._

 _Un écho des pensées de la petite humaine, qui n'aurait fait qu'attiser sa haine si il n'y avait eu l'esprit de Rosanna, pas à côté du sien, mais lié au sien. Indiscernable, mais qui se faisait écho de ses pensées. Elle ne l'aimait pas comme une mère aime son enfant, mais comme une âme entière et complète aime sa moitié complémentaire. D'une manière tout aussi indiscutable, bien que moins instinctive. Parce que cet amour n'était pas né d'une obscure loi naturelle, mais d'une longue et tortueuse route commune._

 _C'était étouffant. Terrifiant. Merveilleux. A peine conscient, plus noyé dans les pensées que conscient du monde réel, il parvint à maladroitement tapoter la tête de Vicky qui le fixait toujours, pétrifiée devant lui, et à se relever pour sortir. Respirer un peu d'air frais et réfléchir à tout ça posément._

 _D'une pensée, Tom le rassura. Il prendrait soin d'Ilinka, et s'occuperait des humains restants. Il pouvait prendre tout son temps. Soulagé, il partit d'un pas rapide qui se transforma vite en course vers la forêt familière. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Qu'il comprenne pourquoi il n'était plus personnellement jaloux de l'enfant, mais ne parvenait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir pour avoir une chose que sa fille n'avait pas : l'amour d'une mère._

* * *

(1) Pour rappel la suisse a 4 langues nationales : le français, l'allemand (suisse-allemand), l'italien et le romanche. Buochs se trouvent dans la partie germanophone du pays. Mon allemand étant d'ailleurs une catastrophe, si j'ai fait une erreur, dites le moi !

(2) les sept sages, surnom affectueux donné aux sept conseillers fédéraux qui forment l'organe exécutif de la confédération.


	57. Chapitre 56

_Sa première respiration consciente fut laborieuse. Une sorte de râle glaireux et douloureux qui résonna jusque dans ses os. Sa première réaction fut de l'agacement, puis une pointe de panique. Il avait besoin d'oxygène pour vivre ! La seconde d'après, Rel'kym avait oublié toutes ses considérations respiratoires, alors que, ivre de joie, terrifié d'halluciner, il étendait son âme à la rencontre des autres consciences immortelles qui peuplaient soudain le vide infini de l'Esprit. Il n'était plus seul ! Il n'était plus seul !_

 _Il tenta de se relever, pour partir à la recherche de ses semblables dans le monde physique, mais ses muscles refusèrent pour moitié de lui obéir. L'autre moitié le fit avec trop d'empressement, et il ne parvint qu'à tressauter erratiquement comme un poisson hors de l'eau. D'ailleurs, il ne respirait guère mieux qu'une carpe fraîchement pêchée. Il continua à se débattre. Il fallait qu'il respire ou il allait mourir, et il ne pouvait pas mourir si près du but ! Plus il se débattait, plus il lui devenait difficile de bouger, comme si un poids mort pesait un peu plus sur son torse à chaque instant. Il lutta avec encore plus d'acharnement, et ce fut sur son esprit que le poids se mit à peser._

 _Une conscience inconnue et furieuse qui pressait de toutes ses forces contre ses barrières mentales affaiblies par des décennies de silence et son état actuel. Il ne put résister très longtemps. Des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes se déversèrent dans sa conscience. Un sentiment de sécurité, et les notions de paix et d'alliance. Et une images qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Des tubes et des aiguilles plantés dans un bras vert aux tendons saillants. Son bras. Il n'allait pas étouffer. Il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Aussi désagréable que ce soit, ces tubes se chargeaient d'alimenter directement son sang en oxygène. Il cessa de se débattre._

 _La pression diminua sur son corps et son esprit._

 _« Vous êtes conscient ? »_

 _La question télépathique fit rater un battement à son cœur._

 _Il parlait à un autre_ wraith _. Un_ wraith _qui n'était pas Markus de Silla. Il y avait d'autres_ wraiths _. Il n'était plus seul._

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« Connaissez-vous votre identité ? »  
« Oui. »_

 _L'autre ne se satisfaisait de toute évidence pas de sa réponse._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il prudemment en guise de réponse._

 _Révéler son identité à un parfait inconnu n'était pas recommandé._

 _Très loin, dans le monde physique, il sentait qu'on le touchait, l'examinant, bougeant ses membres, ouvrant une paupière puis l'autre. Il n'y prêta pas attention._

 _« Je suis Silmalyn de Silla, le... docteur au service de Rosanna Gady. » répondit le scientifique en poursuivant son examen._

 _Un frère de ruche au service de Markus. Peut-être que l'artiste n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle lui avait dit avoir pris le contrôle de la ruche d'une reine appelée Silla._

 _« Docteur ? » demanda-t-il plutôt, surpris par le terme qui n'avait rien de_ wraith _.  
« C'est apparemment un titre honorifique humain pour les scientifiques. »_

 _« Je le sais, j'ai passé beaucoup trop de temps à leur contact. »_

 _L'autre - Silmalyn de Silla - ricana._

 _« Quel est donc votre nom ? »_

 _« Rel'kym de Gelkamalle, ou pour les humains, baron Alexander von Rosenwald. »_

 _«Pourquoi me donner le nom dont les humains vous appellent ? »  
« J'ai cru comprendre que c'était une mode parmi les _wraiths _fréquentant Rosanna Gady. »_

 _Silmalyn rit à nouveau._

 _« Ce n'est pas faux. Quels sont vos derniers souvenirs ? »  
« Mes derniers souvenirs ? »_

 _Il fit un effort pour les extraire de la masse cotonneuse qu'était son esprit._

 _« J'ai... Les Terriens m'ont emprisonné... une fois de plus... Je ne l'ai pas supporté... et j'ai tué deux gardes... et une femelle... une scientifique, je crois. Plusieurs autres ont survécu... mais après ça... On m'a injecté quelque chose et c'est le trou noir. »_

 _« Cela correspond à ce que les Terriens ont indiqués. Après, vous avez été placé dans une abomination scientifique qu'ils osent appeler une chambre de stase. »_

 _« Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant. La chambre. Ma chambre de stase. »_

 _« Cette machine aurait pu vous tuer. Elle aurait dû vous tuer ! Pas de système de filtration des fluides, des contrôles manuels... C'est un miracle que vous ayez simplement les alvéoles pulmonaires détruites par l'acidité du liquide de suspension et quelques lésions dues à la malnutrition et à l'apport hasardeux en oxygène. »_

 _A son tour, il pouffa._

 _« Mais je suis en vie... et plus seul. »_

 _« Oui, vous êtes en vie grâce à moi, et plus seul grâce à Madame Gady. »_

 _« Alors j'ai envers vous une dette de vie, et envers elle, une seconde dette de vie. »_

 _« Pauvre idiot. Rien n'est pire que d'être tenu sur son honneur d'aider cette infernale créature ! »_

 _« Qu'en savez-vous ? » demanda-t-il curieux et trop heureux de pouvoir enfin étancher la soif de son esprit trop longtemps privé de contact._

 _« Vous n'êtes pas le seul crétin à être redevable de cette humaine. » siffla-t-il._

 _« Qu'a-t-elle fait pour vous ? »  
« Elle a tué ma reine. »_

 _« Oh, donc c'est vous, Pierre ? »  
L'intéressé acquiesça avec réticence._

 _Rel'kym était prêt à tout pour faire durer cet échange._

 _« Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle dit de vous ? »_

 _«Non. »_

 _L'éclat d'intérêt dans l'esprit du scientifique disait le contraire._

 _« Elle dit que vous êtes brillant, fiable et dangereux. Elle dit que vous êtes indépendant. Capable de penser seul, comme un humain, pas comme un_ wraith _. »_

 _« C'est tout ? »  
« Non, je l'ai entendu dire que vous êtes une arme qu'elle préfère avoir de son côté que face à elle. »_

 _« Rosanna Gady est prudente. C'est bien. »_

 _Soudain, il se sentit vaguement inquiet. Terrorisé même. Il était totalement livré aux mains de ce scientifique comme, il le réalisa soudain, du temps de Mengele et du camp de concentration, ou de Meyer et de Diesbach-Mercier.  
« Calmez-vous. Je ne vous nuirai pas. Vous n'êtes pas mon sujet d'étude mais mon patient. »_

 _Plus que cette affirmation, ce fut le bref éclair de certitude qui le traversa, échappé de la conscience de l'autre mâle, qui le rassura. Markus - ou pire, Rosanna Gady - le réduirait en charpie s'il osait faire autre chose que le soigner._

 _« Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous nourrir seul, de quelque manière que ce soit. Je vais vous faire un don de vie, puis vous sédater. Il faut que vous vous reposiez pour laisser le temps à votre corps de régénérer. »_

 _Il paniqua, son cœur s'emballant._

 _« Pas de sédatif ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je ne veux pas être seul ! »_

 _Silmalyn sembla méditer sa réponse un petit moment._

 _« Soit, mais il faut que vous restiez en semi-stase. Vous êtes fébrile, je vais vous administrer une dose légère de venin de cocon pour vous aider à plonger. Cela vous convient-il ? »_

 _Il acquiesça. La seconde d'après, une douleur fulgurante perçait sa poitrine, bientôt suivie par le flot intoxicant de l'énergie vitale surchargeant chacune de ses cellules. Il se sentait galvanisé, indestructible, et simultanément fragile et faible._

 _Le don prit fin trop tôt, et alors qu'il se vautrait dans la sensation délicieuse de la vie courant dans ses veines et de l'esprit de ruche retrouvé, il sentit le venin s'infiltrer dans ses veines, le rendant encore plus mou et cotonneux qu'avant. Il se laissa ballotter joyeusement par les ondes paisibles de l'Esprit, oublieux de tout à part du bonheur qui le submergeait._

 _._

Ils étaient arrivée au-dessus de la base de Buochs en début d'après-midi. Le temps que Rosanna revienne de Berne, le soir était là. Se mettre à l'heure locale était toujours une bonne idée, mais avant qu'il ne soit vraiment tard, il y avait encore le temps. Après être passée à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Rel'kym, qui comatait sur un des lits sous la surveillance vigilante de Silmalyn, elle prit un _Jumper_ pour rejoindre Markus, qui errait toujours dans la profondeur des bois romands, à des kilomètres de la ferme d'où il était parti. Le traqueur eut la gentillesse de l'attendre dans une clairière suffisamment large pour qu'elle puisse atterrir directement.

Elle descendit, croisant les bras pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Ça va ?» demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« J'ai transmis le message. Ceux qui veulent partir se préparent. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. »

« Je sais. »

« Ça va ? »

Markus lui jeta un regard accusateur.

« Tu connais la réponse. »

« Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? »

« Et moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas. »

« Ilinka ? »

Il acquiesça d'un grognement.

« Parce que l'amour, ça ne se commande pas comme ça. Ça se construit. L'amour ne sort pas de nulle part. »

« Pourtant Vicky... sa génitrice l'a aimée dès sa naissance. »

« C'est vrai. Mais son amour n'est pas apparu à cet instant. Sa mère a eut neuf mois – enfin, plus probablement sept ou huit - pour apprendre à l'aimer, pour construire les fondations de leur relation. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vicky n'existait pas encore. »  
« Non. Elle n'était pas née, mais elle existait déjà. Pendant neuf mois, elle a existé à l'intérieur de sa mère. Elles ont partagé le même air, la même eau, la même nourriture. Vicky entendait le cœur de sa mère, et plus loin, plus vaguement, tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sa mère l'a sentie bouger, lui donner des coups de pieds, vivre et grandir en elle. Ce genre de chose, ça crée des liens. »

Markus courba l'échine, comme un chien de guerre vaincu.

« Et ces liens n'existent pas entre toi et Ilinka. »

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire désolé. C'était la stricte vérité. Ilinka n'était pas sa fille. Ou du moins, elle n'arrivait pas à la considérer ainsi. Pas pour l'instant.

Elle sentit l'esprit de Markus se tortiller, torturé d'interrogations.

« Alors pourquoi je l'aime autant ? Pourquoi je tiens autant à elle ? On n'a pas plus de liens. »

« L'instinct parental ? Les _wraiths_ sont, plus encore que les humains, une espèce sociale. De tout temps, les hommes ont adopté les enfants orphelins, s'y sont attaché, les ont aimé comme leur propre progéniture. Pourquoi les _wraiths_ ne seraient pas pareils ? »

Il lui jeta un regard pitoyable.

« Et puis, il n'est pas déraisonnable d'imaginer que l'instinct d'adoption soit encore plus fort à l'égard des femelles, puis que vous en avez naturellement très peu. Une évolution logique pour protéger votre espèce, si tu préfères. »

Il acquiesça, réfléchissant.

« Mais tu as dit que les humains s'attachaient aussi aux orphelins... Donc tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'elle est _wraith_ ? »

Elle le fixa, un sourcil relevé, attendant qu'il réalise l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Finalement, il en prit conscience et verdit, maugréant un « Bien sûr que non. »

« Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de réponse facile et définitive à te donner. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûre que toutes les deux, on finira par trouver un moyen de s'entendre et de s'apprécier. J'ai réussi à apprivoiser des cas sociaux comme Léonard ou Silmalyn. J'ai même appris à apprécier certains aspects d'une teigne comme Delleb. Ilinka à côté, c'est un ange ! »

Le _wraith_ hocha la tête, une lueur reconnaissante dans le regard. D'un pas, elle couvrit la distance qui les séparaient encore et il lui ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels elle vint se blottir avec plaisir, le serrant fort contre elle, le nez enfoncé dans le cuir épais de son manteau.

« Merci, mon extraordinaire humaine. »

« De rien, mon adorable _wraith_. »

.

Ils étaient rentrés directement à bord de l' _Utopia_ , laissant à Tom le soin de rapatrier le second _Jumper_. Cela n'avait pas empêché Markus de rester dans la baie d'amarrage jusqu'à ce que le second vaisseau soit posé et qu'il ait récupéré une Ilinka profondément endormie dans les bras de Tom.

Rosanna s'était sentie jalouse. Décidément, la petite dormait avec et sur tout le monde, sauf elle !

Une fois l'enfant réveillée, ils s'étaient rendu au réfectoire, Tom pour récupérer du thé, elle pour manger et Markus pour donner son repas du soir à Ilinka et, accessoirement, lui tenir compagnie.

« Quelle est la suite du plan ? » demanda le _wraith_ , tout en surveillant la petite qui mâchouillait la tige d'un genre de côte de bette pégasienne.

« Tout à l'heure, je vais aller voir Schmid. Je l'ai un peu planté comme une vieille chaussette, et quelques explications devraient lui plaire. Demain, Léonard et Silmalyn commenceront leurs « séminaires ». Il va falloir s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Et par là, j'entends qu'il n'y ait ni blessé, ni mort. Il va également falloir organiser le départ de ceux qui veulent partir. Le chargement de leurs affaires et tout le reste. On va aussi devoir récupérer Timéo. La prison pour mineurs ne le laissera jamais partir et, par respect pour ceux qui restent, il n'est pas question que j'implique Schmid, l'État ou qui que ce soit. Donc, il va falloir le sortir de là nous-mêmes et en toute discrétion.

« On a réussi à libérer Kang au Tibet. On devrait pouvoir recommencer. »

« Surtout qu'une prison pour mineurs en Suisse, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'une prison d'État chinoise ! » nota Rosanna avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée de purée de haricots de Fila.

« Si tu le dis. A ton avis, qui va nous rejoindre ? »

« Mmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... On a qui donc... (Elle se mit à compter sur ses doigts.) Timéo, bien sûr, Vicky et ses parents aussi, sûrement, René, c'est évident, il ne vit que pour voir Atlantis. La vieille Dutoit, je ne pense pas, elle est trop âgée, Alexandre, peut-être, je ne sais pas. Mme Hubert, c'est triste pour elle, mais je pense qu'elle est mieux en prison et traitée pour schizophrénie qu'avec nous. Si elle a peur des _wraiths_ sans même savoir ce que vous êtes, au point de tuer tout ce qui vous ressemble... Freddy et Ruth, je ne sais pas. Ils n'ont rien qui les retienne ici, mais rien qui les pousse à partir non plus. Surtout si on leur laisse la ferme. Ils ne sont de fait plus à la rue. Lisa, Robert et Noémie ont tous une vie ici, pourquoi l'abandonneraient-ils ? Jacky peut-être, mais je pense qu'il voudra revenir après, Justin voudra sans doute venir, mais ses parents refuseront. Les jumelles, je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment cernées. Qui est-ce que j'oublie ? Ah, oui ! Paul. Paul est trop mou pour prendre une telle décision par lui-même et pourtant, un changement dans sa vie d'alcoolique ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin Kurt, c'est clair qu'il ne viendra pas. Il aime trop son métier et ce que ses « capacités » lui permettent de faire, et je le comprends. Si moi aussi je pouvais d'une simple pensée rendre les gens heureux, j'essaierais d'apporter un peu de bonheur à ceux qui n'en ont pas. »

« Tu guéris les corps. Tu ramènes même les morts à la vie. »

« Milena n'était pas morte. »

« Elle l'aurait été sans toi. »  
« Elle n'était pas morte. »

« Vas expliquer ça à Tom. »

Elle gronda, pressé de changer de sujet. Markus le sentit et s'empressa de le faire.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne tout à l'heure ? »  
« Volontiers. Je suis sûre que le brigadier sera ravi de te revoir. »

Le sourire férocement tout en dents de Markus laissait penser le contraire.

Elle rit.

.

Markus enfila son collier holographique et ils se firent téléporter comme plus tôt derrière le hangar principal de la base. A peine à un mètre d'un pauvre soldat qui faillit faire une attaque cardiaque. Une fois l'homme remis, Rosanna le pria de prévenir le brigadier de leur arrivée.

Deux minutes plus tard, une petite escorte venait les chercher pour les emmener à l'intérieur de la base, où les attendait Schmid.

« _Fraülein_ Gady, puisque vous pouvez vous téléporter comme bon vous semble, pourquoi le faire derrière mes hangars ? »  
« Par respect pour vous ? Pour ne pas vous effrayer ? Je vous laisse choisir. Je pensais juste qu'il serait plus délicat d'arriver à côté et pas en plein cœur de votre base. »

« En effet. Que me vaut le « plaisir » de votre visite ? » demanda l'homme, l'ironie palpable dans sa voix.

« Simple visite de courtoisie. Je me suis dit que vous apprécieriez de savoir que le baron s'est réveillé et qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. J'ai aussi pensé que vous seriez heureux de pouvoir organiser un peu en avance la venue sur votre base des membres non-humains de mon équipage, selon les termes du contrat négocié plus tôt avec le Conseil fédéral et dont, je ne doute pas, vous connaissez tous les détails. »

L'homme acquiesça avec réticence et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils lui emboîtèrent donc le pas, prenant selon toute vraisemblance la direction de son bureau surplombant le vaste hangar souterrain, reconverti en bureau pour analystes.

Des hurlements firent d'abord s'arrêter Markus puis Rosanna qui, après avoir écouté avec attention, ignorant totalement les invectives du brigadier et les armes soudain levées de leur escorte, bifurqua pour trouver l'auteur des cris.

« C'est de la détention arbitraire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je connais les lois ! Hé, vous m'entendez, sales Bourbines (1) ? Je connais mes droits ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'arrêter ! »

« Mulenko ? »  
« Mme Gady ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! » demanda l'homme, pressant son visage contre la petite grille de la porte de sa cellule.  
« Et vous ? »  
« J'ai été arbitrairement arrêté par ces singes à la solde des francs-maçons qui contrôlent notre pays pour le compte des petits gris. »

Ignorant l'homme, elle se tourna vers le brigadier, qui avait repris une teinte très rouge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »  
« Vous le connaissez ? »  
« Malheureusement, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

« Il a tenté de s'introduire dans la base. Inutile de dire qu'il a été repéré avant même d'avoir fini d'escalader la barricade. »

« Et vous ne l'avez pas simplement reconduit à la sortie ? »

« Il a réessayé. Trois fois. » nota platement un des soldats les escortant.

Rosanna acquiesça. C'était peut-être une très inattendue et inespérée occasion de ramener plus que du matériel de chantier dans Pégase.

« Vous allez le garder là longtemps ? » demanda-t-elle au brigadier.

« Le temps de fouiller ses affaires, son domicile, et de déterminer s'il est une menace ou non. Nous l'avons après tout déjà observé non loin de votre domicile.»

« Je vais vous épargner cette peine, Brigadier. Cet homme est une menace pour vos petits secrets et pour les miens. Il est plus tenace qu'une tique, et plutôt malin. Un jour ou l'autre, il mettra le doigt sur l'information de trop. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça, _Fraülein_ Gady ? »

Mulenko lui hurla de se taire. Elle l'ignora.

« Cet homme a commencé à harceler d'abord ma sœur, puis moi-même, afin d'obtenir une interview, persuadé que je n'avais pas du tout disparu au Moyen-Orient, mais que j'avais été enlevée par les petits gris. Ah, et il sait certaines choses à propos du SGC. »

« C'est vous qui m'avez rencardée ! »

« Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit à propos du SGC (2). »

« Peu importe où il a eu de telles informations, si c'est la vérité, il est un danger pour la nation. » intervint Schmid.

« Et si c'est le cas, qu'allez-vous en faire ? »

« Le garder dans un lieu où il ne pourra plus nuire. »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » beugla l'intéressé, qui suivait toute leur discussion avec attention.

« Vous auriez dû y penser avant d'entrer par effraction dans une base militaire. » cracha l'officier.

« Le monde a le droit de savoir ! Le peuple a le droit à la vérité ! »

D'un pas, Rosanna vint se placer entre les deux hommes, bouchant la vue à Mulenko qu'elle fixa avec intérêt.

« La question est : le monde veut-il savoir la vérité ? Est-il prêt à l'entendre ? Et surtout, quelle vérité voulez-vous donner ? La vôtre ? En quoi serait-elle plus fiable que celle, disons, du brigadier ici présent ? »  
« Les gens ont le droit de savoir ce qu'on leur cache. Ils ont le droit de savoir si leur vie est menacée. Ils ont le droit de savoir que les autorités leur cache depuis des décennies la présence d'aliens, l'utilisation de technologies pré-humaines et l'implication d'entités supérieures dans le développement humain ! On est en démocratie. Les gens devraient avoir le droit de donner leur avis sur tout ça. »

« Intéressant. »

« _Ja, sehr interessant_... » renchérit Schmid.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au militaire, puis se retourna vers le journaliste.

« Tss, je crois que vous venez de signer votre ordre d'emprisonnement à vie. J'espère que la nourriture est bonne ici. Bonne soirée, Mulenko. » conclut-elle, faisant demi-tour.

Schmid, Markus et leur escorte lui emboîtèrent la pas.

« C'est illégal ! Revenez ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'enfermer comme ça ! »

Elle ignora les cris du complotiste, laissant Schmid reprendre la tête et les mener jusqu'à son bureau.

« Je suppose que Mulenko est encore plus une épine dans votre pied que dans le mien. » déclara-t-elle en s'installant sur une des chaises râpées du bureau.

Schmid lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« J'aurais peut-être une proposition, profitable autant pour vous que pour moi. »

Une fois encore, il l'encouragea à continuer.

* * *

(1) Surnom péjoratif pour les Suisses-Allemands.

(2) C'est exact. Elle a communiqué certaines informations comme paiement au hacker qui a retrouvé Meyer. Mulenko n'a fait que lire par-dessus son épaule.


	58. Chapitre 57

Schmid était plus prudent, plus paranoïaque ou, paradoxalement, plus expérimenté que le SGC en ce qui concernait les _wraiths_. Rosanna n'aurait su le dire. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait exigé que Silmalyn et Léonard portent tous deux des gantelets. Un sur chaque main, et pas uniquement sur la gauche, comme chez les atlantes. Plutôt que de lourdes pièces d'acier, il avait opté pour des sortes de mitaines de cuir renforcées sur la paume. Sans doute des accessoires de moto.

Il lui en avait fourni cinq paires : une pour chacun des scientifiques et trois supplémentaires. Au cas où. Parce qu'il se doutaient qu'il y en avait d'autres dans le vaisseau, qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à localiser. Elle avait accepté. Ils ne seraient pas contents, mais c'était un compromis acceptable, et les mitaines de cuir ne leur paralyseraient pas un poignet, contrairement à l'équivalent atlante.

Schmid n'avait rien dit à propos de Markus, et elle s'était bien gardée de le lui signaler. Si elle pouvait lui éviter ça, elle le ferait.

A l'aube, ils étaient prêts à descendre. Désarmés, et sans technologie trop avancée sur eux. Rien dont on puisse les dépouiller. Liu, qui supervisait le pont en l'absence de Léonard, les téléporta, pile au centre de militaires les attendant avec une anxiété littéralement visible à des kilomètres, et instantanément, Rosanna se retrouva à jouer les intermédiaires. Parce qu'en même temps que sa version holo-humaine, Markus avait laissé sa politesse et son sens de la diplomatie à bord, et que les deux autres n'en avaient jamais vraiment eu. Du moins pas quand il s'agissait de faire ami-ami avec des humains.

La jeune femme se retrouva donc à essayer de rassurer des militaires à cran, avec trois aliens très occupés à avoir l'air le plus dédaigneux et impressionnant possible dans son dos.

En matière de dédain, Silmalyn était le champion toutes catégories. En matière d'aura de mâle dominant, c'était Markus qui écrasait tout le monde. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne et, avec un regard mauvais et un sifflement d'avertissement, elle ne leur ordonne d'arrêter. Même sans essayer, ils restaient des _wraiths_. Des prédateurs naturels des humains, à l'aura chasseresse inimitable. Les hommes de Schmid ne furent que très modérément rassurés. C'est donc dans une ambiance digne d'un thriller qu'ils furent escortés à l'intérieur, où les attendaient Schmid.

« Je vous ai donné cinq paires, _Fraülein_ Gady. » nota ce dernier avec un regard réprobateur à Markus et ses mains nues.

« C'est Markus, il a passé plus d'un an ici sans ces trucs ridicules et n'a fait de mal à personne. »

« C'est un _wraith_. »  
« Avec un passeport suisse. »  
« Un faux passeport. »

« Émis par le gouvernement. C'est un vrai passeport. »  
« Là n'est pas la question. Il ne porte pas de protections. »

Il aurait été plus simple de s'incliner, mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

« Cela n'a jamais été requis par le passé. »  
« Ici, c'est ma base. Mes lois. Les _wraiths_ portent des gants sur ma base. »

C'était donc ça. Une simple histoire de pouvoir. Elle soupira et, d'une pensée, demanda l'avis de Markus, qui avec un grognement mauvais, prit les mitaines qu'elle lui tendait et les enfila.

« Content ? » siffla-t-elle.

« _Ja, sehr_. » acquiesça l'officier, avant de les emmener dans une partie encore inconnue de la base.

Une partie moins souterraine et à l'ambiance un peu vétuste, tout de l'architecture aux meubles hurlant « eighties ».  
« Nous avons préparé deux salles pour vos... scientifiques. Ils n'en sortent que sous escorte et suivent les instructions de mes hommes. De plus... »  
« Nous avons l'habitude des procédures militaires, Brigadier. Le SGC fait partie de nos alliés. »

« Bien. Voici la salle pour le généticien. » indiqua l'homme, désignant une salle de réunion dont les vitres avaient hâtivement été voilée avec une feuille autocollante diffractante.

« Pierre ? »

Silmalyn gronda un acquiescement et, ignorant avec superbe ses gardes, entra, jetant un regard critique et dur aux six scientifiques qui le fixaient, la mâchoire décrochée.

Rosanna observa la scène depuis la porte puis se tourna vers Schmid.  
« Vous les avez prévenus de ce qui les attendaient ? »  
« Oui, mais être prévenu ne suffit que rarement, _Fraülein_. Vous devriez le savoir. »  
Elle acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, hésitant à intervenir.

Silmalyn semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer le trouble évident de ses auditeurs et avait immédiatement commencé un cours ex cathedra sur sa vision de la génétique. Ils allaient souffrir, mais pas de manière mettant en danger leur existence. Elle se tourna vers Schmid qui, d'un mouvement de moustache autoritaire, les conduisit à la salle voisine, aux fenêtres tout aussi hâtivement occultées.

« Pour l'ingénieur. »

Elle se tourna vers Léonard, qui acquiesça et entra après l'avoir saluée d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

La réaction des quatre hommes présents fut aussi éloquente que celle de leurs voisins. Celle de Léonard, un peu plus pédagogue.

« Quel niveau technologique maîtrisez-vous ? »  
S'ensuivit un échange brouillon alors que les Terriens donnaient des théorèmes et des principes dont le _wraith_ n'avait évidemment jamais entendu parler, du moins sous ces noms-là. Une fois les choses éclaircies, Léonard secoua la tête, l'air navré, mais une lueur impressionnée - indétectable pour un béotien - dans le regard.

« C'est un miracle que vous arriviez seulement à faire voler des machines. » grinça-t-il.

Elle sourit, rassurée. Ils allaient souffrir aussi, mais davantage dans leur ego qu'autre chose.

Elle se tourna vers Schmid.

« Puisqu'on en est à la transmission des savoirs, vous voulez que Markus donne une leçon de combat pégasien à vos soldats ? »

Le traqueur la fusilla du regard, le militaire envisagea sérieusement la chose.

« Ce n'est pas mortel ? »  
« A moins que vos hommes soient d'une incapacité exceptionnelle, non. Mais ils auront des bleus. »  
Schmid marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale. Quelque chose qui, au ton, ressemblait à un « Ça ne leur fera pas de mal ».

« Donnez moi une demi-heure pour les réunir. » conclut-il.  
.

Ils s'étaient installés dans le grand hangar dissimulant l'entrée de la base souterraine. Autour d'eux, une vingtaine de militaire en T-shirt et treillis.

Un quelconque officier leur fit un discours de présentation en suisse-allemand, avant de se retourner vers eux.

« Comment désirez-vous procéder ? »  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Markus, qui fixait avec superbe un point dans le vide.

« Qui est le meilleur combattant ? »  
L'officier désigna sans hésiter un grand Noir tout en muscle.

« Dites-lui d'attaquer Markus. »  
L'ordre fut transmis, et le soldat se rua en hurlant sur le _wraith_ , avec l'intention évidente de lui décrocher un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le coup porta, Markus ne broncha même pas, et d'un mouvement d'une rapidité inhumaine, enserra le cou de l'homme, le soulevant de terre. Avec un grognement mauvais et les dents sorties, il retira le gant de sa main libre, et plaqua sa paume sur le torse de l'homme. Ce dernier s'évanouit de terreur. Markus le laissa tomber en tas au sol alors que l'escorte armée et ne participant pas à l'exercice le braquait. Elle s'interposa alors qu'il renfilait calment son gant.

« Tout va bien! C'était juste une démonstration. Le soldat va bien ! » tenta-t-elle pour calmer les esprits.

« C'était quoi ça ? » siffla-t-elle par le lien.

« Une démonstration. » répondit avec satisfaction Markus.

« De quoi ? »  
Le _wraith_ gronda, amusé, et s'avança d'un pas, ignorant les armes qui le braquaient et les soldats désarmés mais prêts à en découdre autour de lui.

« Ceci était une démonstration de ce que sont les _wraiths_. De ce que je suis. Vous êtes du bétail. De gentilles petites créatures paisible qui n'attendent que d'être récoltées. De petites choses faibles, fragiles et sans défense. Aux yeux des vôtres, vous êtes peut-être des guerriers. Aux miens, vous n'êtes rien. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire, au juste ?

« Rosanna, attaque-moi. »

L'ordre la surprit, et elle hésita une seconde de trop. Avec un rugissement, Markus bondit sur elle.

Elle esquiva d'un millimètre, bougeant à l'instinct, bondissant en arrière pour mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux.

Il se redressa, grondant, excité par le jeu.

« Attaque-moi ! » rugit-il.

Elle acquiesça et, restant en garde, s'approcha prudemment.

Markus bondit à nouveau en avant. Suffisamment loin pour la renverser si elle n'esquivait pas, pas assez pour être entraîné par son élan s'il la manquait. Elle faillit esquiver, mais fut cueillie de peu. Ils tombèrent au sol. Avant même d'avoir touché terre, elle était en train d'escalader le _wraith_ pour échapper à son emprise. En passant, elle lui décocha un coup de genou en plein visage, qui lui arracha un sifflement de douleur. A l'impact au sol, elle n'avait plus que les jambes sous lui. Plutôt que d'essayer de se libérer, elle plongea en avant, à la recherche des yeux, et appuyant les pouces sur ses globes oculaires, elle le força à se redresser, la libérant de fait.

Aussitôt, elle bondit en arrière.

Markus se redressa avec un sourire satisfait.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle reculé ? » demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

« Parce qu'elle a eu peur ? » proposa un des soldats dans un anglais boiteux.

« Non. Parce qu'elle est intelligente. Si elle n'avait pas reculé, je l'aurais tuée. »

La perplexité des soldats était évidente.

« J'aurais eu le temps de le blesser, c'est vrai, mais il aurait eu tout autant le temps de me vider. » expliqua-t-elle.

Une compréhension terrifiée passa parmi les soldats. Ils étaient soudain moins motivés à apprendre.

Markus, qui l'avait aussi senti, gronda, déçu.

Elle se racla la gorge.

« Quelqu'un veut essayer de m'affronter ? »

Quelques échanges de regard entre soldats, et un d'entre eux se porta volontaire. Une grande perche à l'air de fouine et aux taches de rousseur éclatantes.

« Je n'aime pas faire du mal aux femmes, mais puisque vous insistez. »

« Avant de vous excuser, essayez déjà de me toucher. » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Il attaqua d'un uppercut. Rapide, bien placé. Lent et balourd comparé à un coup de _wraith_.

Elle se baissa, n'esquivant pas plus que nécessaire et décochant un coup de poing en pleine rate en retour. Il recula avec un grognement de douleur. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de récupérer. Ils n'étaient pas dans un combat de boxe, mais dans un entraînement à la survie.

Un coup de genou en plein dans les parties, puis elle l'aida à tomber à genoux, offrant gracieusement le sien à son visage. Il y eut un craquement de mauvaise augure. Le militaire s'effondra au sol, le nez en sang.

Elle fixa le rond de spectateurs.

« Apprenez à vous battre contre un... »

La fin de sa phrase fut avalée par un cri de surprise alors que, d'un coup de pied balayant, la fouine la faisait tomber. Elle avait fait l'erreur de considérer le combat fini.

Il se releva, et elle aussi. L'homme essuya le sang qui lui inondait le visage, ignorant son officier qui lui hurlait d'arrêter. Markus leva le bras, empêchant de ce simple geste qui que ce soit d'intervenir.

La fouine attaqua d'un nouvel uppercut. Elle l'esquiva, seulement pour se faire ramasser par un crochet bien placé. Elle chancela alors que la douleur explosait dans son côté. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleue. La fouine se jeta sur elle, tentant une prise d'agrippement, puis deux, puis trois. Elle décrocha quelques coups, mais rien de comparable à son attaque initiale, et il les encaissa tous, continuant d'essayer de l'attraper. Il finit par y arriver, la plaquant contre son torse, broyant sa trachée d'une clé de bras. Impossible de respirer. L'officier hurlait toujours, Markus, le bras toujours tendu devant lui, interdisant à qui que ce soit de se mêler de ce combat.

Son adversaire prenait les choses au sérieux. Tant mieux. Lançant son bras en arrière, elle chercha les narines, les crochant de deux doigts avant de tirer vers le haut de toutes ses forces. Il y eut un gargouillis étouffé, un cri de douleur et l'air parvint à nouveau dans sa trachée. La fouine, les mains sur son nez cassé, tentait de dissiper la souffrance qui l'aveuglait. Elle le faucha, le faisant durement tomber au sol, et plaça un pied sur sa gorge, appuyant juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle prit deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Comme je le disais, apprenez à battre un _wraith_ et il n'y aura plus grand-chose qui vous fera peur. » haleta-t-elle.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis l'officier ordonna que la fouine soit emmenée à l'infirmerie et insista pour qu'elle y aille aussi, ce qu'elle refusa tout net, et Markus put enfin faire sa démonstration dans une ambiance studieuse.

.

A midi, elle retrouva les trois _wraiths_ , tous consternés à différents niveaux. Selon Léonard, la moitié des théorèmes des physiciens étaient faux dans leur formulation. Selon Silmalyn, le génie génétique terrien ne méritait pas le titre de génie mais plutôt de connerie génétique. Quant à Markus, il était désemparé par la trop grande confiance des soldats en leurs capacités, et ce malgré leur éclatante démonstration matinale.

Elle ne put que rire à leurs grognements exaspérés. Pour tous ces gens, c'était leur premier contact avec des aliens. Ils avaient encore tout à apprendre.

Cela ne sembla en rien consoler les _wraiths_ , qui la laissèrent terminer son repas seule et repartirent à leurs « classes » respectives.

Une fois son assiette - préparée avec soin par Menu - terminée, Rosanna contacta Liu. Elle avait une évasion à préparer, elle !

.

« _Fraülein_ Gady ? »

Elle coupa sa radio et la liaison avec le pont de l' _Utopia_ et fixa le militaire qui lui faisait face.

« Oui ? »

Schmid semblait fatigué. Presque usé. Tout ça, devait faire beaucoup de choses à gérer pour un homme plus tout jeune.

« Nous n'avons pas ici le matériel pour faire des analyses médicales poussées. L'EPFL a les infrastructures nécessaires et j'ai appris que l'équipe qui avait déjà étudié Markus était toujours là. Serait-il possible d'emmener là-bas le, heu... Tel'tak ? »  
« Je doute qu'ils y voient la moindre objection. »

« Ils ? »  
« C'est une colonie. Des millions d'individu qui coordonnent toutes leurs décisions. La meilleure démocratie possible, sans doute. »

Le militaire haussa les épaules, dubitatif.

« Si vous le dites. Pouvons-nous organiser le transfert pour demain matin ? »  
« D'accord. Je vais le prévenir. »

« _Ja_. Je vais faire préparer un convoi. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Donnez-nous juste des coordonnées de rendez-vous. »

« Un alien ne peut pas... »  
« Ils ne vont pas se promener à la vue de tous, voyons, Brigadier ! Nous avons nos propres moyens de transport. »

Le militaire se rembrunit.  
« _Ja_ , évidemment. Je vous transmettrai les informations en temps utile. »

« Parfait. Merci. »  
Elle sourit, le regardant partir. L'homme lui rappelait furieusement certains officiers rugueux du SGC. L'organisation ne lui manquait pas, mais Atlantis et son ambiance si particulière, un peu.

Pégase tout court lui manquait.

Avec un haussement d'épaules nostalgique, elle remballa les restes de son repas.

Elle avait aussi des choses à faire.


	59. Chapitre 58

Rosanna avait eu une bonne idée : se renseigner sur ce qu'il était advenu de Timéo. Pendant leur absence, le jeune homme avait eu dix-huit ans. Il était de fait devenu légalement un adulte, et ne pouvait donc plus être gardé dans un centre pour mineurs. Il avait été jugé malade et envoyé dans un asile carcéral. L'éducateur du centre pour mineurs se souvenait d'elle. Des quelques sorties qu'elle avait obtenu pour le jeune homme, et des miracles que cela avait fait sur son comportement. Bien qu'il n'en eût pas le droit, il lui avait donné les coordonnées de son nouveau lieu d'incarcération.

Ensuite, ça n'avait plus été qu'une question de renseignements. Internet d'abord, puis des repérages aériens. L'institution ressemblait à n'importe quelle clinique privée, si ce n'était les barreaux aux fenêtres et les hautes barrières surmontées de barbelés entourant le jardin avec sa promenade de gravier et ses bancs en bois délavés. Le parc était grand. Les pensionnaires s'y promenaient une heure chaque jour, par petits groupes. Elle avait repéré Timéo dans le quatrième.

Il était encore plus efflanqué que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et il avait l'air aussi triste que le jour de leur rencontre. Triste et sans espoir. Elle qui avait pensé attendre la veille de leur départ pour le faire sortir, changea instantanément d'avis. Elle avait abandonné trop souvent, trop de monde. Ce n'était pas prudent d'agir ainsi sur un coup de tête, elle en était consciente, et Markus, voix de la sagesse, se faisait un devoir de le lui rappeler, mais elle ne pouvait repartir en laissant un être si injustement misérable derrière elle.

La grande horloge fichée dans la façade du bâtiment principal lui apprit qu'il lui restait dix minutes pour agir. C'était peu. Très peu. Et Timéo restait obstinément non loin de la porte du centre et des deux surveillants qui s'y trouvaient. Comme s'il craignait de se mêler aux autres patients déambulant dans le parc. Impossible de l'approcher sans se faire remarquer.

Elle réfléchit. Il lui fallait un plan et vite. Elle trouva un plan. Un stupide, mais elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Elle posa le _Jumper_ occulté derrière une ligne de cinq arbres qui ne cachaient rien du tout, mais se trouvaient à bonne distance des bâtiments. Au pied des arbres, un banc, et sur le banc, un homme qui marmonnait tout seul, chassant de temps à autre des mouches imaginaires.

L'homme sembla remarquer le bruit du vaisseau, cherchant des yeux la source de ce son inconnu, mais après une minute de recherche, il reprit son monologue incompréhensible. Elle s'approcha de lui autant que le lui permettait l'occulteur étendu du _Jumper_. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver à au moins trois bons mètres de l'homme.

A une dizaine de mètres sur leur gauche, une surveillante veillait. Elle allait devoir très soigneusement doser le ton de sa voix. Assez fort pour être entendue de l'homme, assez doucement pour que la gardienne n'entende rien.

« Hey, sur le banc ! » murmura-t-elle à haute voix.

L'homme sursauta, se figea un instant, marmonna un truc, chassa des mouches, puis se détendit à nouveau.

« Oui, toi, sur le banc ! »

L'homme se redressa à nouveau.

« C'est toué, Diô ? »

Rosanna hésita une seconde, prise de court.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Tô vouey est bizarre, Diô. »

« C'est normal... Je... heu... j'ai trop crié... ? »

« Sur de sôles hérétiques ? »  
« Oui, c'est ça ! »  
« Ohhh. Tu as encore une mission pour moué ? Tu veux qu'jô tue une autre sorcière ? »

« Une sorc... Non ! Je veux que tu ne tues personne ! »  
« Mais Diô. Je suis toué paladin. J'accomplis toué volonté. J'chôtie les mécréants satanistes ! »

Mais sur quel taré était-elle tombée ? Enfin, s'il était ici, ce n'était pas pour rien. C'était un asile pour foux dangereux ici.

« Je veux que tu ailles chercher quelqu'un pour moi. »

« Oué ! Je suis à toué service, Diô. Dis-moué qui je doué renvoyer devant toué divin jugement, et jô le fôrais ! »  
« Non ! Je... je ne veux... »

Elle fut interrompue par un hurlement de pure terreur. Se retournant, elle découvrit un autre homme, la soixante et le cheveu rare, les yeux exorbités, qui ayant accidentellement traversé la barrière invisible de l'occulteur, la découvrait à côté du _Jumper_.

Elle leva les mains en un geste suppliant.

« Calm... »

« Ahhhh ! Ahhhh ! »

« Calmez-vous, monsieur, je vous en supplie ! » gémit-elle, voyant la gardienne s'approcher à la recherche de l'invisible source du son.

« Ahhhhh ! »

«La ferme ! » siffla-t-elle de son ton le plus autoritaire.

« Ahhhh ! Ah ! Ah... ? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ? »

Après l'avoir fixée quelques secondes, avoir fixé l'autre patient – qui, toujours assis sur son banc, observait entre les arbres une scène qu'il ne pouvait voir -, et avoir fixé la gardienne qui s'approchait toujours à grands pas, le vieil homme décida de repartir en sens inverse, boitillant plus que courant.

Il sortit de l'occulteur et continua tout droit. Est-ce que l'autre détenu et la gardienne avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais dès que l'employée le repéra, elle se lança à sa poursuite alors que deux autres gardiens arrivaient en courant, le plaquant durement au sol avant de lui faire une injection.

Rosanna observa la scène quelques secondes, puis l'urgence de la situation reprit le dessus.

« Écoute, écoute-moi bien, mon...heu...fidèle chevalier, je veux que tu aille prévenir un autre de mes suivants. Je veux que tu le ramènes ici. Tu as compris ? »  
« Oui, Diô. Tu veux parler à un autre juste. Dis-moué son nom, et où le trouver et je tô l'amènerai ou périrai en essayant. » répondit fiévreusement l'autre fou, que l'incident ne semblait pas avoir perturbé outre mesure.

« Il s'appelle Timéo, et il est juste là-bas, vers l'escalier. Le jeune homme tout maigre. »

L'homme partit en courant, et elle pria de toutes ses forces ne pas avoir fait une énorme erreur.

Elle attendit de longues minutes. A chaque instant elle perdait un peu plus espoir. La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la promenade acheva de la désespérer. Pourtant, alors que tels des bergers, les surveillants tentaient de ramener leurs patients dans les bâtiments, l'homme reparut, traînant derrière lui un Timéo pour le moins récalcitrant, qui tentait de toutes ses forces de se libérer de la poigne de fer du fantatique, en vain.

« Diô, Diô, voici ton serviteur ! » appela le fou.

« Mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, grand malade ! Je veux pas finir à l'isolement pour désobéissance ! Lâche-moi ! » protesta le jeune homme.

Le fou de Dieu l'ignora, réitérant son appel.

Il fallait qu'elle parle.

« Je t'ai entendu, mon fidèle. Je suis satisfait de ta dévotion. »

L'homme se mit à rayonner, tandis que Timéo se figeait, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux l'origine de cette voix désincarnée.

« Qui... qui est là ? »

Comment lui dire qui elle était sans se révéler à l'autre malade ?  
« N'aies pas peur, Timéo. Il est temps pour toi de rejoindre ton amie Rosanna. »

« Rosanna ? La Rosanna ?! »

Il semblait sur le point de pleurer, tremblant d'un espoir réprimé.

« Oui. Elle-même. » répondit-elle, voyant avec horreur trois gardiens s'approcher, à la recherche de retardataires. Le fou de Dieu le tenait toujours dans sa poigne d'acier. Il fallait qu'il le lâche et vite.

Une inspiration subite et cruelle la traversa.

« Mon plus fidèle serviteur, toi qui m'as ramené une de mes brebis égarées, vois ces trois hérétiques qui viennent le menacer. Vas. Vas et repousse-les ! »

L'homme jeta un regard fanatique à la ronde, puis avec un hurlement dément, chargea les trois hommes.

Timéo resta planté devant le banc, perdu.

« Vite, je suis Rosanna. Contourne le banc et continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter. »

Le jeune homme obéit sans discuter.

« Stop. »

« Je savais que c'était toi. » murmura-t-il doucement, alors qu'il ne se tenait plus qu'à un pas d'elle, juste de l'autre côté de l'occulteur.

Elle observa le fou se jeter sur les trois gardiens qui le ceinturèrent avec force.

Tendant la main, elle saisit le bras du jeune homme et le tira fermement en avant. En un instant, il avait disparu.

« Qu'est-ce qu... ? »  
« Plus tard les questions. J'espère que tu n'avais rien de précieux ici, parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir les récupérer. » marmonna-t-elle, se dirigeant au pas de course vers le _Jumper_.

Il se rassombrit.

« Tout ce que j'ai jamais eu de précieux, je l'ai réduit en cendres. »

« Parfait ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! » bafouilla-t-elle, se ruant sur le siège du pilote, laissant Timéo debout au milieu du petit vaisseau.

« Je sais. » répondit-il, laconique.

« Encore désolée. Je te conseille de t'asseoir. »

Il obéit, et elle fit décoller le petit vaisseau.

« Où on va ? Dans Pégase ? » demanda-t-il, avec un entrain qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu.  
« Pas tout de suite. Et sûrement pas à bord de ce truc. On va sur le vaisseau qui va nous y emmener, dans quelques jours. »

« Quelques jours ? Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? » se rembrunit-il.

« Question de calendrier. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait inquiet.

« Et rassure-toi, on ne partira pas sans toi et tu ne retourneras jamais dans cet asile de tarés. »

« Promis ? »  
« Promis ! »

Le sourire qu'il lui offrit lui brisa le cœur. Il témoignait de tant de solitude et de misère qu'elle eut envie de le serrer très fort contre elle. Passant les commandes sur automatique, elle s'exécuta.

.

L'arrivée à bord de l' _Utopia_ de Timéo avait terrifié Léonard. En apparence, le _wraith_ était resté aussi insondable que de coutume. Mais Rosanna n'avait pas besoin de contact télépathique pour sentir son anxiété. Et dans une moindre mesure, elle la partageait. Timéo ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Et ils étaient dangereux. Dangereux et liés à ses émotions. Ils avaient donc un adolescent - un être par nature émotif - capable de générer des brasiers incontrôlables à bord de l' _Utopia_ , qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une très grosse boîte de conserve voyageant plus vite que la lumière. Une situation parfaitement sécurisée, en somme. Un résumé de son existence, ne put-elle s'empêcher de noter cyniquement, tandis qu'elle conduisait l'adolescent à ses nouveaux quartiers à bord.

C'était Silmalyn, qui revenu de son premier cours, devait un peu s'ennuyer au chevet d'un Rel'kym toujours convalescent, qui avait trouvé une solution pragmatique et automatique au brûlant problème posé par le jeune homme. Après avoir démonté un blaster pour en extraire la cellule électrique, il avait fabriqué un bracelet organique que l'adolescent devait porter au poignet. Si le dispositif détectait une brusque augmentation de température, ou si Timéo appuyait lui-même sur le gros bouton vert incrusté dedans, le bracelet lui délivrait une décharge assommante afin de le neutraliser instantanément. Personne n'était certain que cela l'empêcherait d'incendier le vaisseau, mais comme ni Rosanna ni aucun des autres hybrides n'était capable d'utiliser ses capacités en étant inconscient, c'était un pari assez sûr.

Silmalyn avait quand même exigé un test préalable, mené dans un des sas du vaisseau, afin de s'assurer qu'assommer Timéo ne provoquerait pas quelques étranges et instinctives réactions défensives. Ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas le cas. Lorsque l'adolescent s'était réveillé dans sa couchette, il avait eu l'air infiniment heureux et plus soulagé encore.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui... oui ! Je... Pour la première fois, je ne risque pas de tuer tout le monde ! Je... je... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Rosanna sourit tristement. Ce gosse était heureux d'avoir en permanence une arme pointée sur lui et prête à faire feu. Parce que cette arme le neutralisait instantanément. Neutralisait ce qui le rendait différent. Son pouvoir à elle n'était pas de détruire, mais de créer, et pourtant, elle comprenait. Elle avait choisi d'oublier. De le nier. A plusieurs reprises. Parce qu'être plus faible mais normal était plus simple. Moins lourd.

« Ce n'est que provisoire. »  
« Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit provisoire ! »  
Une fois encore, elle comprenait. Un peu trop sans doute. Elle se haït pour l'hypocrisie sincère de sa réponse.

« Tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'étais pas spécial. Comme si tu n'avais pas ces pouvoirs. Je sais que c'est dur et que c'est terrifiant. Mais il faut que tu apprennes à les utiliser. A les contrôler. »

L'adolescent la regarda avec horreur.  
« Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être spécial ! Je veux être normal ! J'ai jamais demandé à avoir des putains de pouvoirs ! J'ai jamais voulu tuer mes parents ! J'ai... »

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court, alors qu'une lueur bleutée semblait le nimber tout entier. La seconde suivante, il s'effondrait assommé net par le bracelet. Elle le coucha sur la couchette la plus proche et s'accroupit à côté pour le veiller.

Ça n'allait pas être facile. Dix-huit ans, un pouvoir inhumain et une culpabilité digne d'un vétéran. On avait vu mieux pour un développement sain de la personnalité.

Elle se sentait mal placée pour donner des conseils, mais en même temps, c'était de cela qu'il avait besoin. D'un mentor. De quelqu'un à qui se confier et qui puisse le guider. Elle sourit, un peu plus résolument. Elle pouvait jouer ce rôle pour lui. Un peu comme une grande sœur. Un peu comme elle l'avait été pour Camille avant de l'abandonner, elle et tout le reste, pour partir dans Pégase.

Elle rit tout bas, écartant résolument ses remords. Parce que le même scientifique fou avait implanté ses gênes en leurs mères, c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Sa demi-sœur aînée. Lentement, elle réalisa ce que cela impliquait. Elle était liée par le sang, les gênes et la fatalité à des êtres qui étaient à peine ses amis, même - sans doute – pour certains, des inconnus. Séparés parfois par des décennies, mais tous liés par un même géniteur.

« Tu es plus _wraith_ que tu ne le crois, ma douce humaine. » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Markus avait-il eu conscience de la vérité en ses paroles ?

Bien sûr. Même sans le savoir, il en avait été conscient dès leur première rencontre. Dès leur premier regard. Il avait vu en elle cette étincelle inhumaine qui la distinguait de reste du troupeau. Tout avait découlé de là. D'un regard. D'une pensée.

Timéo remua vaguement, reprenant doucement conscience. Elle le rassura de paroles douces et d'une main caressante sur son front, en vain. L'inquiétude, la peur et la honte étaient palpables sur ses traits. Peur d'être rejeté pour ce qu'il était. Pour ce qu'il percevait comme une monstruosité. Une tare. Elle comprenait. D'un geste mille fois répété, elle sortit sa dague. Il se raidit.

« Lorsqu'un _wraith_ prête serment, il le fait sur son sang et sur sa vie. Il y engage tout son être, toute son âme. C'est une promesse infaillible. »

Délicatement, solennellement, elle lui présenta la lame. Il ne bougea pas, comme pétrifié.

Avec le même soin, elle trancha profondément dans la chair de sa paume.

« Mon sang est rouge. Mon sang n'est pas _wraith_. Mais mon âme ? Mon âme est _wraith_. Mon âme est humaine. Mon âme est Ancienne. Mon âme est moi. Je suis Rosanna Gady. Je suis comme toi. (Elle lui tendit sa main blessée, et il lui donna la sienne.) Le sang qui coule dans nos veines est le même. (Avec autant de douceur que possible, elle enfonça la lame de la dague dans sa paume.) Tu es de mon sang. Tu es de ma famille. Et je t'en fais le serment, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ma famille est la tienne. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne seras plus jamais seul. (Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, paume contre paume, le fixant droit dans les yeux.) Tu seras toujours différent, unique. Tu seras toujours célébré et respecté pour cela. Tu es important et à partir d'aujourd'hui... (Elle s'arrêta, laissant le temps à ses frères de ruche et compagnons, qu'elle avait appelés,par l'intermédiaire de Markus, d'entrer dans la petite pièce.) Ma famille est ta famille. »

Elle ne ferma pas les yeux. Continua à sourire, alors qu'en pensée, elle arrêtait le flot de sang brûlant qui jaillissait de leurs mains, ruisselait sur le sol de la cabine. Sans broncher, sans bouger, elle retissa la chair. D'abord celle du jeune homme, puis la sienne. Pas complètement. Dans sa paume, la cicatrice à chaque fois un peu plus profonde était un témoin muet et tangible de ses promesses. Des liens qui la liaient à sa famille. Sa vraie famille. Que cette marque soit un rappel éclatant de ce lien pour l'adolescent, comme il l'était pour elle. Elle ne brisa pas leur regard, mais libéra sa main. Markus lui donna immédiatement un torchon à serrer afin d'arrêter complètement le saignement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le rituel. Silmalyn fit de même avec Timéo.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le jeune homme, confus et les larmes aux yeux.

« Maintenant, tu es entre de bonnes mains. » répondit-elle, faisant rire les _wraiths_ par son involontaire jeu de mots.

.

« Bonjour, Rel'kym. »

« Rosanna Gady. »

Le _wraith_ se redressa avec peine. Silmalyn n'avait pas menti : son séjour dans la vieille cuve l'avait laissé amoindri.

« Comment allez-vous ? »  
« Grâce à vous, bien. Je vous dois la vie. Une fois encore. »

« Vous ne me devez rien. Je vous ai fait une promesse. Je n'ai fait que la tenir. »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça doucement.

« Que vais-je devenir ? »

Elle comprit les questions sous la question.

« Tout ce que vous voulez. Je ne vous laisserai aller nulle part jusqu'à notre retour dans Pégase. Ensuite, la galaxie est à vous. »

« Je n'ai plus de reine. » nota-t-il.

« C'est probable. Mais elles sont encore nombreuses. Je suis certaine que si vous le désirez, vous en trouverez facilement une qui acceptera de vous prendre au sein de sa ruche. »

L'alien fixa sans le voir le ciel par le hublot de l'infirmerie.

« Quelle reine voudrait d'un déchet comme moi ? Je pue l'humain. Je suis marqué comme un humain ... » murmura-t-il, portant une main à son épaule et, au-delà, au grand tatouage d'aigle éployé très rétro qui décorait ses omoplates.

« Si vous désirez vous en débarrasser, je suis certaine qu'une fois que vous serez remis, Silmalyn pourra vous aider à retirer la peau en causant le moins de dégâts possible. Mais à votre place, je ne le ferais pas.»

Il la fixa, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

« Ce tatouage raconte une histoire. Votre histoire. La plus extraordinaire histoire qu'un _wraith_ ait jamais pu conter. Pourquoi vouloir l'effacer ? »

Le contournant un peu, elle détailla plus avant l'œuvre d'art. Le tatoueur n'était pas dénué de talent, mais il avait tatoué moins profond que ne le faisaient les _wraiths_. L'encre s'était un peu fanée. Avait même disparu par endroit. Sous le corps de l'aigle et ses ailes, elle devina les bras sombres de la croix gammée qu'un fou avait fait gravé là, afin de marquer Rel'kym comme on marque du bétail.

« Ils vous ont tatoué un numéro ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Vingt et une fois. Je l'ai toujours arraché, sauf la dernière. Il est au-dessus de la croix. 66613. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. »

« Vous ne l'oublierez jamais. Même en arrachant le tatouage. Même en dissimulant toutes les preuves, ce sera toujours là. » acquiesça-t-elle, posant deux doigts sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit du cœur. « Rel'kym. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce que vous êtes. De votre histoire. Elle est unique. Puissante. Ceux qui ne peuvent le comprendre ne méritent pas votre respect. L'Holocauste. Vous avez survécu à l'Holocauste ! »(1)

Il lui jeta un regard sombre, défiant presque.

« J'ai fait l'Holocauste. J'ai tué des centaines, des milliers de Juifs. Je me suis repu de leurs vies. De leurs cris d'horreur et de terreur alors que leurs existences s'écoulaient sous mes doigts. »

« Vous avez tué des milliers d'humains. En quoi est-ce surprenant ? Vous êtes un _wraith_. Vous en tuerez sûrement encore. Cela ne change rien aux épreuves que vous avez traversé. »

L'alien la fixa longtemps.

« Rosanna Gady. Je suis un monstre. A tout point de vue, je suis un monstre. Un _wraith_ , la chose la plus haïe des humains de Pégase, et un nazi, la chose la plus haïe des Terriens. »

Elle sourit.

« _Wraith_ , c'est incontestable. Mais votre nature ne fait pas de vous un monstre. Ce sont vos actes qui le déterminent. »

« J'ai été SS. »

« Et vous avez été un des rats de laboratoire de Mengele. Vous avez été un monstre. Vous ne l'êtes plus. »

« Rien ne le prouve. »

« Vos actes le prouvent. »

« Et si, en revenant dans Pégase, je rejoins une reine qui vous est ennemie ? Si je redeviens comme tous les autres _wraiths_ ? »

« Alors, comme tout les autres _wraiths_ , vous serez à nouveau un monstre, plus encore qu'eux même, car contrairement à eux, bénis d'ignorance, vous saurez qu'il existe d'autres voies et d'autres vies possibles. »

« Mais vous me laisserez faire ? »  
« Oui. Je ne vaux pas mieux que vous. A ma manière aussi, je suis un monstre abominable. Et comme vous, je sais qu'il existe d'autres alternatives. Vous contraindre à suivre ma volonté n'en fait pas partie. Je peux vous épargner ça. Je le ferai. C'est inutile que je vous force à quoi que ce soit. Votre conscience vous y force déjà. »

A nouveau, il l'étudia longtemps.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »  
« Anna. »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça.

« Que vais-je devenir, Rosanna Gady ?» demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Vous-même, Rel'kym. »

Il acquiesça et, pensivement, se réinstalla sur l'étroite couchette avant de fermer les yeux. Rosanna sortit en silence.

.

Deux fois. Deux fois en moins d'une heure, elle avait exhorté d'autres personnes à faire ce qu'elle-même refusait de faire avec obstination. S'accepter telle qu'elle était et accepter qui elle était. Deux choses tellement différentes et pourtant indissociables. Elle était à l'origine venue sur Terre pour trouver des réponses. Elle les avait trouvées, mais avait refusé de se les approprier. Et les choses s'étaient empilées. Dans sa vie et dans son cœur. Il était temps qu'elle fasse le ménage.  
« Markus, j'ai besoin de toi. Et d'Ilinka. »

.

Le laboratoire n'avait pas changé. Il était exactement tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Avec le désordre et les ordures d'Elius Elyon et, dans un coin, la tâche sombres du sang de l'Ancien, là où Markus l'avait vaincu.

Elle entra lentement, écoutant le silence étouffant et le son assourdissant de ses pas sur le sol.

« Hey, Elius ! »

« Rosanna, il ne peut pas t'entendre, il est mort. »

Elle l'ignora.

« Hey, Elius, vieux connard vaniteux ! Je t'ai dit que je ne servirais jamais tes desseins. Je ne mens jamais ! Tu as placé tes espoirs en moi. Pauvre abruti ! Tu voulais ressusciter les Anciens. Sauver ta « merveilleuse » race supérieure et leurs « incroyables » pouvoirs. »

Elle sourit, savourant le silence, imaginant presque l'air choqué et outré de son géniteur honni.

« Tu dois être content. Je suis devenue mère. Mère, tu entends, salopard ?! Tu m'as créée en abusant des espoirs déçus de la mienne. Laisse-moi briser tes espoirs à toi ! Laisse-moi te présenter ma fille ! »

Se tournant, elle prit délicatement l'enfant, qui la fixait avec un sérieux absolu.

La calant confortablement contre sa poitrine, elle fit à nouveau face au laboratoire abandonné.

« Voici Ilinka, ma fille. Pas une goutte de ton sang ne coule dans ses veines. (Elle rit.) En fait, elle n'est pas humaine ! Elle est _wraith_. Comme Markus ! Sois fier de moi, Elius! Ta race ne renaîtra pas, mais vos créations vous survivront et prospéreront jusqu'à vous oublier ! _Wraiths_ et humains. Vos jouets, vos cobayes. On vous survivra, et ensemble, on va faire un monde meilleur ! Parce que pour nous, il ne s'agit pas d'une saleté de jeu ! »

Elle sentit une colère trop longtemps contenue se libérer.

« Vous m'entendez ?! Pour nous, ce n'est pas un putain de jeu ! C'est nos vies. Nos existences qui sont en jeu ! Et on ne joue pas avec ce genre de chose ! Allez tous vous faire bien foutre avec votre supériorité d'êtres ascensionnés ! J'en ai assez d'être un pion ! Elius, vas te faire foutre avec ton eugénisme de merde ! Et celui qui a mis Ilinka sur la route de Delleb pour qu'elle devienne la future reine des Ouman'shii, merci bien, mais elle deviendra qui elle voudra ! Tant que je vivrai, personne ne la forcera à faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est ma fille et elle sera libre ! »

« Rosanna, tu ne peux... » objecta Markus.

Le regard qu'elle lui jeta le réduisit au silence.

« Les Ouman'shii vont continuer à exister, mais on en fera ce qu'on veut en faire, pas ce que vous voulez en faire, assis bien chaudement sur vos culs dématérialisés ! »

Le cri de rébellion de son âme ne voulait pas se taire, mais hurler ainsi dans une salle vide ne la soulageait pas.

Elle se pencha vers l'enfant serrée contre son cœur, rivant son regard aux iris d'or liquide.

« Ilinka. Tu veux bien m'aider ? Tu peux m'emmener ? »

Sa question était vague. Ce n'était pas important. Ilinka ne comprenait pas le français. Pas encore. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de basculer. La conscience d'Ilinka n'était pas obscurité et ombres comme celle de tous les _wraiths_ qu'elle avait jamais connu. Elle était de toutes les couleurs de l'univers et, en même temps, d'aucune. Ombre de lumière et éclat de noirceur. Elle était tout et elle était rien. Insignifiante et toute-puissante.

« En haut. »

Les _wraiths_ étaient télépathes. L'Esprit était leur monde. Et pourtant, ils étaient comme des crapauds. Balourds sur terre, plus agiles, mais toujours un peu grossiers dans l'eau. Ilinka était un poisson. L'Esprit était tout son monde. La toile télépathique n'existait pas encore pour elle. A ses yeux, ce n'était qu'un élément du décor. Une algue dans le courant.

En haut. Une notion sans aucun sens et pourtant parfaitement logique dans un univers de pure pensée.

En haut. L'enfant l'emmena avec elle. La toile de l'Esprit disparut, loin au-dessous. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans un ailleurs à la fois étranger et familier. Un lieu d'une blancheur tranchante. L'Esprit des Anciens. Le monde de Rosanna.

Sa colère était toujours là. Cette rébellion trop longtemps enfouie par peur de tant de choses se déchaîna. Elle hurla de toute son âme sa vindicte. Finalement, le flot de rancœur et de rage se tarit. Elle écouta, s'imprégnant simplement de cette lumière impossible. Aucune âme, aucune pensée en dehors d'elle et d'Ilinka. Et pourtant, elle le savait, elle avait été entendue.

« Adieu. »

La chute fut vertigineuse et libératrice. En choisissant d'assumer son destin, elle s'était affranchie.

Revenir dans son corps, si petit, si étriqué, si fragile fut une délivrance.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, alors que de gros sanglots euphoriques la secouaient.

Markus se rua à côté d'elle, perdu et inquiet.

« Rosanna ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Rosanna ? »

Pleurant toujours, elle fixa l'enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée dans sa chute.

Peu importe que les sentiments ne soient pas là. Ilinka était sa fille. C'était indiscutable. Le reste viendrait. Elles avaient l'éternité pour construire leur relation. Pour apprendre à se connaître et à s'aimer. Ilinka était sa fille, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Markus les enlaça toutes les deux dans une étreinte qui fit craquer ses côtes.

Ils étaient une famille. Une grande famille que rien ne pourrait séparer, car ce n'étaient pas les liens du sang qui les liaient, mais ceux du cœur et de l'Esprit.

* * *

 _(1) Au cas où cela ne serait pas assez clair : je ne peux en aucune façon cautionner ce qui s'est passé. Je ne peux cautionner le nazisme, ou tout autre fascisme ou régime de la terreur._


	60. Chapitre 59

« Mulenko ! »

Schmid l'avait fait amener dans un genre de salle d'interrogatoire. Le journaliste se ratatina sur sa chaise. Rosanna se laissa tomber sur celle d'en face et se pencha au dessus de la petite table qui les séparait.

« Oui... Mme Gady... ? » offrit-il, dubitatif.

« Vous vouliez tout savoir ? Réjouissez-vous, vous allez apprendre tout ce que vous vouliez savoir et même ce que vous ne vouliez pas ! »

L'expression circonspect de l'homme se désintégra sous le coup de la surprise.

« Vrai... ?»

« Vraiment ! » le coupa-t-elle, dégainant et tirant un coup de blaster dans le même mouvement. Mulenko s'effondra net avant même qu'elle ait fini de parler.

.

La première chose que l'homme vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une tache floue. Une vague tache floue et verte qui bougeait et qui devint bientôt un visage. Un visage encadré de cheveux blanc qui aurait pu être humain, mais ne l'était incontestablement pas.

La chose sourit, découvrant des dents de poisson des grands fonds.

« Je crois qu'il se réveille. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave et vibrante, en un anglais impeccable.

Boris tourna la tête et hurla. A pleins poumons même, alors que devant lui, au-delà d'une vaste vitre, la Terre tournait lentement devant le vide immense de l'espace.

« Il est réveillé. » statua la créature en se redressant.

« J'avais remarqué. » répliqua une autre voix qu'il ignora, continuant de hurler de terreur.

Rosanna, assise dans un coin sur une des chaises de la salle de réunion, laissa le journaliste exprimer bruyamment son trop-plein d'émotion.

Finalement à bout de souffle, il cessa de beugler, le regard rivé sur le _wraith_.

« Vous allez me disséquer ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante à Léonard, qui l'observait aussi en silence.

Le _wraith_ poussa un grondement moqueur.

« Pas de sonde dans les fesses ! Je ne veux pas de sonde dans les fesses ! »

Léonard se figea, perplexe.

« Que pourrais-je bien avoir à sonder dans votre fondement, humain ? »

Rosanna se retint de toutes ses forces de rire.

« Heu... Je ne sais pas. C'est vous qui voulez m'étudier ! » protesta Mulenko.

« Je suis technicien, pas biologiste, sombre crétin ! Mais si vous voulez absolument que quelqu'un enfonce des instruments de mesure dans vos orifices, je peux arranger cela. » s'offusqua l'alien.

« Quoi ?! Non. Non ! »

Avec un soupir navré, Rosanna se leva en se raclant la gorge, mettant fin à l'échange.

« Personne ne va vous disséquer, Mulenko. »

« Rosanna Gady ?! Vous avez aussi été enlevée ? » demanda-t-il, semblant enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Cet homme, pour un complotiste ayant toujours rêvé de rencontrer des aliens, n'était pas des plus malins.

« Non. »

Sa laconique réponse mit plusieurs secondes à se frayer un chemin dans le cerveau un peu saturé de Mulenko.

« Mais alors que faites-vous là ? »

« Réfléchissez. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez trouver tout seul. » l'encouragea-t-elle avec un geste de la main.

« Oh ! Oh mon... ! Oh ! Vous, vous avez bien été enlevée par des extraterrestres ! »

Elle sourit.

« Presque. Je me suis portée volontaire pour une mission terrienne dans une autre galaxie, dans laquelle, il m'est arrivé quelques mésaventures. »

L'homme la fixa comme si elle se moquait de lui. Ce qui était vexant venant de celui qui l'avait harcelée pour qu'elle le lui avoue.

« Et vous avez deviné juste pour ma mère. Elle a été enlevée et mise enceinte par un alien. Ce n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs. »

Mulenko prit une teinte crayeuse et, d'un doigt tremblant, désigna Léonard.  
« Lui ? Oh non ! Léonard est _wraith_. Les _wraiths_ sont les ennemis de la race de mon géniteur : les Lanthiens. Les Lanthiens sont les créateurs de la Porte des étoiles - je vous expliquerai plus tard ce que c'est -, de la cité d'Atlantis, de la race humaine et de celle des _wraiths_. »

L'homme perdit encore un peu plus de couleur.

« W... _wraiths_ ? »  
« Pour faire court, ce sont des vampires stellaires immortels qui se nourrissent exclusivement d'énergie vitale humaine. »

Le peu de couleurs qu'il restait à Mulenko disparut et, se penchant sur le bord de la table sur laquelle il avait été allongé, il vomit.

« Où sont les gentils petits hommes verts avec leurs gros yeux et leur gros cerveau ? » maugréa-t-il dans sa bile.

« Navrée, mais je n'ai que des grands hommes verts. Les petits gentils aux gros cerveaux, ils étaient gris et ils se sont tous suicidés il y a quelques années. On les appelait les Asgards. »

Mulenko se pencha à nouveau au bord de la table et acheva de souiller le sol.

« Vous allez me tuer ? »  
« Non ! Je vais vous donner un choix. Vous êtes tenace et intelligent. Deux qualités que je respecte. Malheureusement, elle vous ont fait mettre votre nez dans des choses qu'il vous aurait mieux valu ignorer. (L'homme acquiesça faiblement.) En l'état actuel, nous avons deux choix. Soit vous restez ici, avec moi. Soit on vous ramène en bas, avec le brigadier. »

« Quoi ? » coassa le journaliste.

« Je vais être plus claire : soit vous restez à bord de ce vaisseau, et vous ne retournez plus jamais sur Terre, mais vous serez libre de faire ce que bon vous semble, soit on vous ramène sur Terre, chez le brigadier, et vous passez le restant de vos jours dans une cellule secrète d'une base secrète. Et soyez content qu'il ne vous ait pas refilé aux Américains. »

« Quoi ?! »  
« Les Américains, ils sont moins gentils avec les fouineurs. »

« Je... je dois choisir entre être enfermé sur un vaisseau alien toute ma vie ou dans une cellule ? » demanda Mulenko, incrédule.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous n'allez pas rester sur l' _Utopia_. Vous risquez de gêner l'équipage. On va vous débarquer quand on sera arrivé à destination. »

« A destination ?! »

« Quand on sera rentré dans la galaxie de Pégase. »

« Rentré ? Pégase ? »  
« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que les _wraiths_ viennent de la Lune ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« De... Jupiter ? » proposa-t-il.

Elle pouffa, tout comme Léonard.

« Ils viennent de beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin, Dieu merci. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus personne sur Terre depuis longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Ils mangent des humains, Boris, je vous l'ai dit, vous vous souvenez ? »

Le journaliste jeta un regard paniqué au sourire tout en dents de l'ingénieur.

« Pas avec leurs bouches. Avec leurs mains. » soupira-t-elle.

Il fixa avec horreur l'alien devant lui.

« Mais je vous rassure tous ceux qui se trouvent sur ce vaisseau sont gentils. Enfin, n'allez pas non plus les embêter de trop près. Un accident est si vite arrivé. »

Cela ne sembla le rassurer en rien.

Elle se leva.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir tranquillement, Mulenko. » offrit-elle, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Léonard l'y précéda et elle s'arrêta sur le seuil.

« Vous devriez descendre de cette table, vous êtes ridicule. »

L'homme sembla seulement remarquer qu'il était vautré sur une table de réunion et que rien ne l'y retenait.

Il sauta à terre, presque dans son propre vomi.

« Je vais envoyer quelqu'un nettoyer ça. » soupira l'artiste avant de refermer la porte.

Léonard attendit poliment cinq secondes, puis n'y tint plus.

« Pourquoi lui avoir rendu les choses si pénibles ? Vous êtes parfaitement capable de faire accepter l'inacceptable. » demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'il a rendu mon séjour sur Terre très désagréable et qu'il a pourri la vie à mes parents et à ma sœur. Il n'y a pas de raison que je lui facilite les choses. »

« C'est une vengeance. » constata l'alien.

« Absolument. »

« Si c'est une telle nuisance, pourquoi ne pas le tuer ? »

« Parce que, comme je l'ai dit, je respecte son intelligence et son acharnement. Je pense qu'il pourrait nous être utile. »

« Comment, Madame ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Sa réponse sembla le satisfaire, car il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à leur retour sur le pont.

.

 _Deux semaines étaient un délai ridicule. La moitié était passée avant même que Markus ne s'en aperçoive. Le reste était passé encore plus vite. Boris Mulenko avait évidemment choisi de les suivre. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait le blâmer. Mourir enfermé comme une bête, ou vivre sous une autorité inconnue dans un monde inconnu. Il avait fait le même choix que lui. Il ne pouvait souhaiter à l'agaçant humain qu'une issue aussi heureuse que la sienne._

 _Dès que l'homme avait donné sa réponse, Rosanna l'avait transmise au brigadier Schmid, qui avait envoyé ses hommes nettoyer l'appartement du mâle. Ils avaient gardé tout ce qu'ils considéraient comme compromettant, et avaient entassé le reste sur la pelouse de la base pour qu'ils le téléportent à bord._

 _Sa compagne était alors descendue avec Menu et Mulenko et, pendant des heures, ils avaient trié le monticule ridiculement haut d'affaires, empilant proprement sur des palettes ce que Mulenko désirait conserver et abandonnant - pour le plus grand désespoir du personnel de la base - le reste sur l'herbe._

 _Peu après, l'_ Utopia _s'était en toute discrétion relocalisé au-dessus de la maison de René Bossart, chez qui son humaine avait recommencé le travail de tri et d'emballage des affaires. L'humain abandonnait les trois quarts de ses affaires - dont l'Atlantis de métal de son jardin - et pourtant, ce qu'il prenait remplissait plusieurs caisses et au moins autant de palettes dans la soute six. Il avait cru qu'avec Mulenko, il était une exception, mais en découvrant que les biens de Vicky et ses parents occupaient une demi-soute à eux tous seuls, et que la dernière victime connue d'Elius Elyon, qui entretemps avait donné naissance à un petit mâle- prenait avec les affaires de son enfant (pourtant si jeune) presque autant de place, malgré le départ de son compagnon, il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : les Terriens avaient beaucoup de possessions matérielles. Beaucoup trop._

 _Ceux qu'il avait jusque-là connu étaient des exceptions qui traversaient la vie aussi détachés des choses que les_ wraiths _. Il n'en apprécia que davantage Rosanna, qui même trois ans après la fin de la traque, continuait à conserver l'immense majorité de ses affaires dans son sac, gardant le reste - essentiellement des carnets de croquis usagés - dans la cantine de métal du placard de leurs quartiers ou, pour les vêtements, accrochés dans la penderie au dessus._

 _Lorsque le brigadier Schmid leur annonça que les scientifiques qui partiraient avec eux étaient tous arrivés et prêts à embarquer, quatorze jours s'étaient écoulés, et ils étaient quasiment prêts à partir._

 _Les soutes étaient presque toutes pleines, Rosanna ayant insisté pour utiliser une partie de l'argent dérobé à Meyer pour acheter des caisses entières de médicaments, assez de livres pour ouvrir une bibliothèque, et plusieurs engins de chantier d'un jaune criard qui avaient provoqué des grondements excités de la part de Léonard - à qui elle avait dû strictement interdire de les démanteler pour les étudier avant leur retour sur Oumana._

 _Rosanna était partie rencontrer et briefer les scientifiques en compagnie de Léonard et de Silmalyn, qui avaient donné leur dernier « séminaire » le matin même, et lui avait joué les bêtes de bât avec les autres_ wraiths _de bord pour Liu, qui supervisait le chargement du matériel des Terriens. Ils durent déplacer plusieurs caisses de petit format dans des cabines inoccupées afin de libérer assez de place pour les énormes machines de laboratoire des humains et les dizaines de caisses kaki qui les accompagnaient. Apparemment, les Terriens partaient avec assez de matériel pour pouvoir monter une base de toutes pièces. Ils prenaient tellement d'équipement, qu'il se demanda s'ils avaient bien compris qu'ils n'allaient pas être lâchés en plein désert, mais seraient intégrés à une des sociétés les plus - si ce n'était la plus - avancée de Pégase._

 _Il finissait le chargement lorsque son humaine surprit tout le monde, en faisant visiter l'_ Utopia _à un Schmid très circonspect, et au moins autant vexé de découvrir qu'un vaisseau de cette taille volait littéralement sous son nez depuis des jours sans qu'il soit capable de le détecter._

 _Heureusement, en dehors de Timéo qui dormait dans sa cabine, aucun Terrien en dehors de Mulenko ne se trouvait à bord, et le militaire n'eut pas le loisir de s'opposer à leur plan concernant la fratrie de son humaine._

 _Ils embarquèrent ensuite les scientifiques qui, en bons représentants de leur caste, s'émerveillèrent de tout, et durent être refrénés dans leurs velléités d'étudier de suite qui un_ wraith _, qui l'_ Utopia _, qui les fruits destinés à l'alimentation des humains à bord. Le temps de leur faire visiter le vaisseau, de leur expliquer les règles de base, et de les laisser prendre possession de leurs quartiers, il était déjà tard._

 _Le lendemain, comme prévu, l'_ Utopia _s'élevait doucement vers une orbite haute, tous ses nouveaux passagers collés aux hublots, tandis qu'aux commandes d'un_ Jumper _occulté, il descendait avec Rosanna récupérer les derniers voyageurs : les hybrides ayant décidé de les accompagner. Rendez-vous avait été donné dans une clairière isolée. Trois autres hybrides avaient joué les chauffeurs, leurs voitures garées sur le bord du sentier conduisant à l'éclaircie._

 _Il avait posé le petit vaisseau et Rosanna était sortie chercher ses semblables. Ils étaient censés être neuf, mais à la dernière minute, Freddy, le mâle qui vivait dans leur ferme en leur absence, se désista. Il ne faisait heureusement pas partie de ceux ayant rempli les soutes de l'_ Utopia _d'objets inutiles. Sa compagnie, toujours généreuse, lui offrit de continuer à vivre dans l'habitation qu'elle avait achetée. Après tout, ils ne comptaient pas revenir résider sur Terre. Y passer, sans doute, toutes les quelque années, mais y rester, certainement pas. Les autres étaient montés dans un étrange silence tendu dans le_ Jumper _, et ils étaient repartis sous le regard aveugle et les saluts sincères de ceux qui avaient choisi de rester._

 _Ils avaient rejoint l'_ Utopia _alors que ce dernier entrait en orbite haute et, comme la dernière fois, à peine la baie d'amarrage verrouillée derrière eux, la frégate occultée partait pour un long vol subluminique jusqu'aux confins du système solaire, d'où ils pourraient entrer en hyperespace en toute discrétion. Afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, ils ne partirent pas en direction de Pégase, mais presque un quart de tour plus à gauche._

 _Les scientifiques terriens étaient tellement émerveillés par les prouesses techniques du vaisseau que la présence d'autres passagers ne fut remarquée que deux bonnes heures après leur départ de la Terre._

 _Cela provoqua un tollé indigné, auquel ils ne reçurent qu'une seule réponse : « Tous les gens à bord de ce vaisseau ont choisi d'y être »._

 _Pendant que les humains adultes se disputaient, il se retrouva une fois de plus, sans l'avoir demandé, responsable de la surveillance des petits. Timéo, bien que physiquement et légalement adulte, ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par les conflits de ses semblables, et il y avait longtemps que Vicky le considérait comme une agréable compagnie télépathique et recherchait sa présence. Comment il se retrouva avec une larve de quelques mois installé dans un genre de lourd siège capitonné en plastique en plus d'Ilinka et des deux autres, c'était en revanche un mystère. Qu'une mère laisse ainsi sans souci sa progéniture à un inconnu le sidérait. Qu'elle la laisse à un_ wraith _, encore plus. Mais être éberlué ne l'empêcherait certainement pas de garder un œil sur la larve - qui de toute manière, sanglée comme elle l'était dans son siège, ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin. Et avoir ainsi à proximité des larves avait un autre avantage : Ilinka avait de la compagnie._

 _Même si Vicky était plus âgée et mentalement plus développée, cela n'empêcha pas les deux petites femelles d'entamer une grande « discussion » télépathique à grand renfort d'images et d'émotions auxquelles il ne comprenait pas grand-chose tant la logique et la vitesse de l'échange lui échappaient. Et lorsque Ilinka, fatiguée, décida qu'il était temps pour elle de dormir, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle vint se blottir contre le petit mâle qui dormait aussi à poings fermés à côté du siège en plastique, duquel il avait fini par le sortir._

 _Timéo était au départ resté à ses côté par habitude, silencieux mais, pour une fois, pas mélancolique. Mais lorsque Tom, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, était venu voir ce qu'il se passait, les deux adolescents étaient partis, échangeant à bâtons rompus sur leurs deux réalités et il était resté seul avec les trois larves, dont deux dormaient profondément. Pour s'occuper et pour occuper la plus grande – Vicky - il avait alors commencé à lui montrer des histoires. Celles que ses aînés lui avaient montrées quand il était larve, et qui contaient la grandeur de leur race et leurs innombrables victoires sur les Lanthiens. Il prit néanmoins garde à censurer les passages les plus brutaux. Inutile que la petite humaine voie si jeune toute l'horreur de la mort et de la guerre._

 _._

La cinquantaine d'heures nécessaire pour sortir du système solaire suffit à faire tomber tout le monde dans une sorte de routine. Les scientifiques déballèrent une partie de leur matériel, qui pour suivre Léonard partout en posant un million de questions auxquelles le technicien était fier de répondre, trop heureux de voir son extraordinaire travail sur l'épave millénaire qu'était l' _Utopia_ enfin reconnu, qui pour étudier au microscope des échantillons de tous les aliments présents à bord, qui pour harceler Silmalyn à propos de médecine et de génétique - jusqu'à ce que le _wraith_ se barricade dans l'infirmerie.

Dans ce contexte, le quotidien de Rosanna oscillait entre des gardes dans le poste de pilotage, de longues négociations afin que les différentes « factions » du bord ne se déchirent pas, et des heures paisibles passées à peindre ou, infiniment plus important, à apprivoiser et à se laisser apprivoiser par sa fille.

Le mot semblait sonner étrange à ses oreilles. Sa fille. Les sonorités ne lui étaient pas encore familières, mais sa signification lui était enfin acquise. Effet secondaire inattendu mais intéressant à sa soudaine implication auprès de l'enfant, était le changement inconscient mais incontestable de comportement des _wraiths_ de bord à son égard. Ils la respectaient déjà tous, et beaucoup l'appréciaient comme leader ou comme sœur de ruche et/ou amie, mais son changement d'attitude à l'égard d'Ilinka provoqua chez eux une prévenance et une attention inédites.

C'était subtile, mais évident. Les deux guerriers de bords commencèrent, comme Markus le faisait depuis des années, à toujours la garder dans leur champ de vision, quand avant ils l'ignoraient à moins qu'elle ne s'adresse à eux. Silmalyn se mit à faire de visibles efforts pour, en sa présence, contenir son dédain et son cynisme habituels, et Léonard mit un point d'honneur à lui tenir compagnie pendant ses gardes sur le pont.

Le changement le plus flagrant était néanmoins celui de Markus qui, même s'il l'aimait depuis des années, sembla littéralement tomber amoureux d'elle.

C'est à Léonard qu'elle finit par s'ouvrir, durant une garde, peu après leur entrée en hyperespace. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lui exposer ses observations sur leur comportement, le _wraith_ réfléchit longuement, analysant la situation avec minutie.

Il commença par s'excuser.

« Pardonnez-moi, Madame. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce changement d'attitude. Je vous supplie instamment de me pardonner si cela vous a importuné. »

« Non. Non. Tout va bien, Léonard. Je suis juste perplexe. »

« Je comprends, et je suppose que de fait, les mâles humains ne réagissent pas ainsi. »

« Y a plein de parents qui deviennent un peu gaga à la naissance de leur enfant... »

« Gaga ? »

« Fou, mais dans le bon sens du terme. »

« Il y a un bon et un mauvais sens à ce terme ? »  
« Heu... oui ? »

« Soit. » accepta l'alien.

« Mais donc, selon vous, pourquoi ? »

Léonard chercha avec prudence ses mots pendant un petit moment.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas lié à vous. Enfin, à vous en tant qu'individu. Je crois que c'est lié à votre comportement. Nous sommes grégaires. Plus encore que les humains. La ruche, la communauté passe avant l'individu. C'est instinctif. Et quoi de plus important pour la pérennité du groupe qu'une femelle ? Les femelles sont l'essence et le pivot des ruches. Vous êtes femelle. Humaine, mais femelle. Et il y a Ilinka. Une larve de reine ! Quant à vous, vous n'êtes pas stérile, mais humaine. Je ne veux pas vous insulter, Rosanna Gady, mais vous n'assurerez jamais la pérennité de la ruche. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Je comprends. » le rassura-t-elle.

Il sourit presque et continua.

« Parfait ! Donc, cette larve est tout notre avenir fait chair. Nous le comprenons consciemment, mais cela résonne aussi en nous à un niveau plus primaire. Et cette part primaire ne comprend pas que vous êtes humaine et qu'elle n'est pas votre progéniture. Tout ce que l'instinct comprend, c'est que notre reine nous a donné une nouvelle reine à adorer et à protéger. »

Le _wraith_ verdit un peu. Comme si son aveu était honteux.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en souriant.

« Je comprends, mais je tiens à vous le dire : Ilinka sera ce qu'elle voudra. Je sais que Delleb veut la mettre sur le trône, mais je ne l'y forcerai pas, et j'empêcherai quiconque de le faire. »

Le scientifique lui sourit largement.

« Je n'en aurais pas moins attendu de vous, Rosanna Gady ! Et cela n'importe pas. Ilinka sera ce qu'elle sera. Je ne doute pas qu'elle sera un être remarquable. Comment pourrait-elle être moins avec des gardiens... des parents, comme disent les humains... comme vous ? »

Elle rougit.

« Vous ne seriez pas déçu si, mettons, elle devient... scientifique ? »  
Le _wraith_ rit.

« Si c'est le cas, j'espère avoir l'immense honneur de lui transmettre mon savoir. Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom, mais elle n'a pas besoin d'être reine pour être importante. Elle est femelle. Moins de soixante femelles ! C'est tout ce que nous avons ! Des milliers de mâles, mais même pas soixante femelles ! Vous nous l'avez prouvé, Delleb nous l'a prouvé : les _wraiths_ n'ont pas besoin de reine à adorer pour exister. Mais nous avons besoin de femelles. Nous avons besoin d'œufs et de larves, ou nous sommes une espèce déjà éteinte. Qu'elle soit ce qu'elle veut. Un jour viendra où elle pondra une nouvelle génération. Un jour, des _wraiths_ pourront fièrement se dire fils d'Ilinka. Filles peut-être même ! » expliqua-t-il, avec passion.

Rosanna se rembrunit.

« C'est tout ce qu'elle est pour vous ? Un utérus ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Il faut beaucoup plus qu'un utérus pour une reproduction fonctionnelle. »  
« Je veux dire, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle se reproduise ? »  
« Oui ! Non ! Il faut que je me justifie, n'est-ce pas ? » bafouilla l'alien.

Elle opina.

Le _wraith_ fronça les arcades sourcilières, tentant de trouver les meilleurs termes.

« Ce que je voulais exprimer, c'est que pour moi, Léonard, votre fidèle frère de ruche, Ilinka est votre fille et donc un membre de ma ruche. De ma famille. Elle mérite mon respect, mon attention et ma protection, par ce simple fait. Je ne peux lui souhaiter que bonheur et gloire. Je ne peux que souhaiter qu'elle ne connaisse jamais les horreurs que tous les _wraiths_ ont connu. Je ne peux que souhaiter qu'elle trouve sa place dans cet univers, comme j'ai trouvé la mienne, à vos côtés. Pour le mâle _wraith_ que je suis, Ilinka est une reine. Une larve de reine, mais une reine néanmoins. Cet état de fait lui garantit ma prévenance, et puisqu'elle est de ma ruche, ma dévotion. Mais cela s'accompagne d'attentes. Je suis mâle. Je suis au service de la ruche. Un élément sacrifiable. (Voyant qu'elle allait protester, il la fit taire d'un geste.) Je ne parle qu'en tant que _wraith_ mâle. Je suis sacrifiable. Remplaçable. Il y en a des milliers d'autres qui peuvent occuper les mêmes fonctions que moi, et je peux occuper les mêmes fonctions qu'eux. Nous sommes interchangeables. Elle ne l'est pas. Elles ne sont qu'une poignée. Chaque femelle est précieuse, inestimable, car chaque femelle porte en son sein l'existence de milliers de _wraiths_. Nos légendes disent que tous les membres de notre race descendent de neuf femelles et dix fois plus de mâles (1). Neuf femelles ont engendré tous les _wraiths_ de l'univers. En tant qu'individu, je peux ignorer ce potentiel. En tant que _wraith_ , je ne le peux. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui. Je comprends, et je trouve ça atroce. »

« Pourquoi ? Voir le potentiel reproductif de votre... enfant, n'empêche en rien ma bienveillance à son égard, bien au contraire ! »

Rosanna déglutit.

« Je sais. Ce problème, les humains l'ont aussi. Une femme a de la valeur, parce qu'elle peut porter un enfant. Sans femme, pas d'enfant. Mais cela prend du temps. Neuf mois. Entre la conception et la naissance, il s'écoule neuf mois. Et encore, après, il y a l'allaitement, et enchaîner les grossesses peut être mortel. Donc, disons qu'une femme peut au maximum avoir un enfant - deux si ce sont des jumeaux - tous les ans et demi. Si elle commence à - disons - dix-huit ans et s'arrête à quarante, parce que après, ça devient délicat, elle aura... »

« Quatorze virgule six enfants en moyenne, s'ils naissent tous uniques. »

« Je vous fais confiance. Quatorze enfants donc, si une femme passe sa vie à en faire. Un homme, il tire un coup, ça lui prend dix minutes et potentiellement, il a un gamin. Bon, disons que le mec, il ne couche pas toujours avec des femmes qui ovulent, et qu'il ne le fait qu'une seule fois par jour. Vu la durée d'un cycle menstruel, s'il couche avec une femme différente chaque jour, il doit engendrer, quoi ? Trois, quatre enfants par mois, et ce disons de ses dix-huit à ses soixante ans, lorsque l'impuissance le rattrape. Il aura donc combien de gosses ? »

« Entre mille cinq-cent douze et deux-mille seize, mais cela me semble beaucoup de rejetons. »

« Évidemment, personne n'en a autant. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il est très facile pour un homme de s'assurer une descendance nombreuse. Beaucoup moins pour une femme. Mais c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Une femme est toujours sûre que l'enfant dans son ventre est le sien. Un homme ne peut jamais être absolument certain que l'enfant que porte sa compagne est le sien. Donc, s'il veut être sûr de transmettre ses gènes, il vaut mieux qu'il s'assure que sa femme n'aille pas voir ailleurs, et qu'elle et son enfant survivent. Pour la femme, c'est plus simple. Peu importe l'homme, ses gènes à elle seront transmis. Même s'i peu près autant d'hommes que de femmes, cela fait que les femmes ont « plus de valeur » pour la survie de l'espèce que les hommes. Un seul homme peut féconder cent, mille femmes, l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Cet état de fait provoque deux choses atroces. D'abord, les hommes sont remplaçables. Au point qu'on peut les sacrifier, à la guerre, ou dans des travaux harassants. Ensuite, les femmes sont précieuses pour leur utérus, au point que cela efface parfois - trop souvent même - toute autre valeur. Peu importe qu'elles soient intelligentes, courageuses, combatives, rusées ou emplies de compassion. Ce qu'elles pourraient offrir au monde est sacrifié au nom de la préservation de cette capacité reproductrice. Combien d'inventrices, d'aventurières, de pionnières n'ont jamais pu se réaliser, car elles ont passé leur vie confinées derrière les murs d'une maison ? Une infinité. Combien d'hommes ont été sacrifiés au nom de guerres stupides et de profit vénaux ? Une infinité. Ça - ce drame - arrive au sein d'une race comptant autant de mâles que de femelles... » (2)

« ...Et c'est pire encore chez les _wraiths_. » conclut-il pour elle.

« Je comprends vos instincts. Humains et _wraiths_ partagent les mêmes. Mais nous sommes plus que nos instincts. Léonard, je refuse de vous considérer comme sacrifiable. En tant que mâle _wraith_ , vous l'êtes certainement, mais pas en tant qu'individu. Il y a des milliers de mâles alpha. Il n'y a qu'un seul Léonard. Vous n'êtes pas sacrifiable, et Ilinka n'est pas un utérus. Je ne permettrai pas qu'elle soit définie uniquement par ses fonctions corporelles. Si un jour, elle veut devenir mère, elle le deviendra, mais pas par devoir. Par désir. Je refuse que ce qui m'a été imposé lui soit imposé. »

« On vous a imposé la reproduction ? Je l'ignorais. »

« Non. Mais j'ai été créée dans ce but. Elius Elyon m'a créée, comme tous les autres hybrides, dans le but de ressusciter la race des Anciens. Sans soute m'aurait-il fécondée avec la semence d'un de mes demi-frères, ou sa propre semence, comme il l'a fait avec ma mère, et il aurait continué sur des générations et des générations. »

Elle frissonna, réalisant l'atrocité de ce qui avait sans doute failli se produire.

Léonard ne semblant pas comprendre son trouble, elle poursuivit néanmoins.

« Et je n'ai pas choisi... je n'ai pas choisi Ilinka. »

« Vous auriez choisi une autre larve ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement choqué.

« Non. Je ne voulais pas d'enfant tout court. Je n'en veux toujours pas. »

Il la fixa, perdu.

« Je veux dire... Ilinka est ma fille. C'est la réalité, mais je ne l'ai pas choisie. Je ne l'ai pas voulue. Je ne l'ai pas désirée, et je ne me sens pas prête. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. Ilinka est ma fille. Mais je ne souhaiterais à personne de vivre ce que je suis en train de vivre, et surtout pas à elle. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Je ne l'aime pas. Je devrais l'aimer. Elle le mérite. Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'essaie. J'essaie de tout mon cœur. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas encore. Et j'ai peur. Et si ça ne venait jamais ? Personne ne mérite ça. Personne ne devrait avoir à se poser les questions que je me pose, et aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à douter de l'amour de ses parents. Vous comprenez ? » demanda-t-elle, reniflant bruyamment pour tenter de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Le _wraith_ acquiesça en souriant doucement.

« Je comprends, Rosanna Gady. Et je peux vous le jurer, vous avez tort. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Vous aimez cette larve. Vous êtes la personne la plus généreuse et empathique que j'aie jamais rencontré, mais seuls ceux qui vous sont chers vous font réagir ainsi. Les humains sont sensibles et prompts aux larmes, mais personne ne pleure pour un être qui lui est indifférent. Pas même un humain, aussi faible soit-il. Et vous n'êtes pas faible.»

Elle acquiesça, ses mots comme un baume pour son cœur.

« Et si vous pouvez aimer des êtres dégénérés et cruels comme Markus, Filymn, Silmalyn ou moi-même, vous ne pourrez qu'aimer un joyau de perfection et d'innocence comme Ilinka. »

Cette fois, ses larmes refusèrent de rester dans ses yeux. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Dois-je m'excuser ? » s'enquit le scientifique.

« Non, Léonard. Non. Vous avez dit exactement ce qu'il fallait. »

* * *

 _(1) Je reprends ici la théorie présentée dans_ Stargate Legacy _._

 _(2) Si le sujet vous intéresse, et que vous lisez l'anglais, je vous conseille ce très bon article (et les connexes) de_ TV Tropes _\- sans les espaces et le tiret - :_

tvtropes. -org / pmwiki. php/ main/ MenAreGenericWomenAreSpecial

 _Sur le même site,_ Stargate Atlantis _est cité en exemple du trope « Two Girls to a Team » ou quand une seule fille, ça fait trop peu, mais il ne faudrait pas que la moitié du cast soit féminin, sinon c'est un truc pour filles. A noter que j'ai compté les personnages principaux dans le groupe de fanfic « ADE » et on est à égalité pile-poil, avec sept femelles et sept mâles. YAY !_


	61. Chapitre 60

**De retour pour vous jouer un mau...Ah non, c'est pas ça. Bonne année 2019 à tous et merci de me suivre toujours et encore!**

 **Je m'excuse pour l'irrégularité certaine de publication de ces derniers mois, mais je me rends de plus en plus compte que mon burn-out est des plus sévères et que me rajouter des charges de travail n'aide en rien.**

 **J'adore écrire, mais chaque chapitre me prenant entre 4 et 6 heures à rédiger, pour pouvoir publier 3 chapitres par semaines (Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin et oxymore), je dois consacrer l'équivalent de deux jours pleins de travail à ça. Hors pendant plus de deux ans, pour pouvoir le faire, j'ai capitalisé sur mes heures de sommeil, écrivant un jour sur deux jusque vers 3-4 heures du matin, pour me lever à 8-9h. En comptant en plus mon travail, mes études, et tout le reste, je me suis retrouvée vidée. J'essaie à présent de récupérer, en dormant plus et en me couchant plus tôt, mais cela implique moins d'heures de travail, et donc des chapitres moins réguliers. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Promis.**

 **Donc continuez à passer pour voir la progression des histoires!**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de votre patience!**

 **Atlantis**

* * *

Le voyage de retour fut à la fois très long et très court. Étrange et familier. Merveilleux et ennuyeux. Pendant les plus de deux semaines de voyage, l' _Utopia_ devint un petit monde à part entière. Un petit monde complexe et changeant, au gré de l'humeur de ses habitants. Si certains y mettaient plus du leur que d'autres, l'ensemble fonctionnait, à peu près. Cela n'empêcha pas Rosanna d'attendre avec beaucoup d'impatience leur arrivée. Lorsque Léonard annonça qu'ils arriveraient le lendemain dans la matinée, elle faillit l'embrasser. Rel'kym, sans doute en toute bonne foi, ne cessait de lui donner des conseils commençant systématiquement par « Les parents terriens... ». Aussi bien intentionnés que soient ces conseils, ils n'étaient que très modérément utiles, puisqu'elle était elle-même Terrienne, contrairement à sa fille. Lorsque le _wraith_ ne la bombardait pas d'avis non désirés, c'était Markus, et son instinct protecteur toujours plus développé qui lui posait problème, puisque le traqueur prenait pour une agression envers l'enfant absolument toutes les tentatives d'approcher Ilinka, qui ne soient pas de son fait ou de celui de Tom. A cet état de fait, elle n'avait trouvé que deux pauvres solutions : laisser le _wraith_ veiller l'enfant seul dans leurs quartiers, et lorsque Ilinka sortait de leur chambre, la prendre en charge, et s'arranger pour que Markus soit occupé ailleurs, peu importe comment. Elle qui n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec la petite, se retrouvait donc en plus à gérer tout cela. Au moins, avait-elle à présent une idée assez claire des raisons de l'épidémie de reines _wraiths_ pourries-gâtées qui sévissait dans Pégase. Si toutes étaient élevées dans un tel environnement depuis leur naissance, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elles s'habituent à ce que tout un chacun s'aplatisse devant leurs désirs, aussi puérils soient-ils. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle élève une sale gosse pourrie-gâtée. Comme elle ne pouvait pas changer les autres, il allait falloir trouver une solution pour éviter qu'Ilinka ne baigne dans un tel environnement. Pour l'heure, l'enfant ne semblait pas encore avoir été atteinte par toute cette attention mal dirigée, et était d'un calme assez exemplaire. Elle ne pleurait jamais, ou presque, comme cela semblait être le standard chez les _wraiths_ , et ne montrait également aucune velléité de violence - ce qui semblait moins normal, mais était loin de déplaire à Rosanna. Si elle n'était pas agressive, du moins à l'encontre des autres passagers, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire montre d'un puissant instinct de chasse, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de poursuivre en rampant et de déchiqueter n'importe quel bout de tissu ou tout autre objet coloré agité sous son nez. Un des biologistes helvètes embarqués avait un jour d'ailleurs fait remarquer qu'Ilinka lui faisait penser à un chat, et si Markus avait failli lui arracher la tête - l'homme ne devait sa survie qu'à l'intervention fort judicieuse de Rel'kym et Léonard - elle n'avait pu qu'a fortiori abonder en son sens. Ilinka tenait, par de nombreux aspects, beaucoup du félin.

.

 _Rel'kym s'était préparé. Dès son premier instant à bord de la frégate lanthienne, il s'était préparé. A ce moment fatidique. Magique. Et malgré tout, le choc fut brutal. Ce fut presque comme si les amortisseurs inertiels avaient dysfonctionné. Comme s'il avait heurté un mur à la vitesse du son._ _A la seconde exacte où le vaisseau venu tout droit des mêmes âges lointains que lui sortait d'hyper-espace, des milliers de consciences venaient illuminer la toile de l'Esprit, peuplant en un instant le désert mort qu'il avait traversé depuis ce jour maudit, et l'explosion quantique qui l'avait propulsé à dix mille ans et une galaxie de ses frères._ _« Bienvenue à la maison. »_ _Il sursauta. La pensée était honnête et sincère._ _Il se retourna, détachant les yeux du hublot qui ne montrait rien de plus que le vide intersidéral._ _L'ingénieur manchot se tenait derrière lui, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._ _« Je ne suis pas Ouman'shii. » nota-t-il._ _C'était la vérité. Même s'il était infiniment reconnaissant à Rosanna Gady et à tous les autres, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait advenir de lui._ _« Mais vous êtes_ wraith _. Comme moi. Pégase est à nous, quelles que soient nos allégeances. » nota le scientifique, s'approchant pour observer par la fenêtre._ _Il acquiesça, fixant le dos de son congénère mutilé. Puisse-t-il avoir raison. Par toutes les reines, puisse-t-il avoir raison !_ _« Ne devriez-vous pas vous charger de la mise en orbite et de la descente en atmosphère ? » demanda-t-il pour se distraire de ses inutiles doutes._ _« Je pourrais, mais les larves doivent apprendre, et on n'apprend jamais mieux que laissé à son propre sort. »_ _« Vous n'avez pas peur ? »_ _« Et vous, aux commandes d'un_ Dart _? »  
« Bien sûr que non. »_ _Le scientifique gronda un assentiment._ _Le silence retomba, alors que lentement, leur destination apparaissait devant eux, sous la forme d'une boule bleue et verte de plus en plus imposante._ _A chaque seconde écoulée, à chaque parsec parcourut, les peurs qui l'avaient rongé devenaient plus tangibles._ _« Est-ce qu'il y a seulement une place pour moi dans ce nouveau monde? »_ _Il se figea, mortifié, lorsque le scientifique se retourna pour le détailler avec attention. Il avait pensé trop fort._ _« Pourquoi pas ? »demanda en retour l'ingénieur._ _La question le prit au dépourvu. Il voyait au moins mille raisons valables._ _Rel'kym ne répondit pas, se drapant dans un silence fier._ _Le scientifique sourit, passant à côté de lui d'un pas vif._ _« Si un mutilé comme moi a pu trouver sa juste place sous les cieux, pourquoi pas vous? »_ _Une fois encore, il voyait au moins mille raisons parfaitement logiques._ _La porte se referma sur son congénère, qui retournait sans doute à sa salle de contrôle._ _Lentement, Rel'kym fit demi-tour, fixant la planète de plus en plus proche._ _Le contact télépathique le surprit._ _« Si Rosanna Gady voit quelque chose en vous, il y a quelque chose en vous. »_ _Plus que le sens de l'éclat de pensée jeté par l'ingénieur, c'était la certitude inébranlable qui l'accompagnait qui le rassura un peu._ _La Terrienne avait su se montrer digne de ses promesses. Autant se raccrocher à ça. Il s'était nourri d'espoirs bien plus maigres ces dernières décennies._ _Tournant résolument le dos au hublot, il se mit en quête d'une tâche à faire pour se rendre utile._

 _._

 _Léonard les avait laissés seuls pour l'atterrissage. Liu au poste de commandement, Jiu à la console à côté du fauteuil et lui assis dans ce dernier. C'était grisant._ _« L'angle de descente est de trois degrés trop élevé. » nota sur les haut-parleurs la voix désincarnée d'Ubris._ _« Jiu, confirme moi l'angle de descente. »_ _« Trop élevé de trois degrés. »_ _Tom se concentra sur le retour synaptique de l'_ Utopia _. Il tendit son esprit vers elle, comme on flatte un vieux chien fidèle. La machine sembla répondre subtilement. C'était une vieille dame qui en avait vu d'autres. Elle pouvait encaisser trois petits degrés supplémentaires. Il poussa les réacteurs et le vaisseau millénaire plongea vers le sol._ _« L'angle de descente est de trois degrés trop élevé. » répéta poliment Ubris._ _« Sombre crétin vert, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » beugla Liu par le même biais, les alarmes du pont résonnant derrière elle._ _Il ne répondit pas, seul un grondement de joie s'échappant de ses lèvres alors que le mastodonte de métal plongeait dans l'atmosphère qui arrachait déjà les premières étincelles d'or à son bouclier énergétique._ _« Allez beauté, montre-leur ce dont tu es capable. » susurra-t-il à la machine, alors que l'angle augmentait encore._ _Trois, trois et demi, quatre, quatre et demi, presque cinq degrés. Il entendit Léonard rugir aux portes de son esprit. Il entendit les autres esprits hurler, loin du sien, si loin. Petites voix insignifiantes en comparaison des rapports et des alarmes en provenance de tous les senseurs de l'_ Utopia _, aussi réels, plus réels encore que les sensations de son corps de chair, légèrement écrasé dans le fauteuil par l'accélération que les amortisseurs peinaient à compenser._ _A la dernière seconde, il coupa presque complètement les réacteurs, et redirigea toute la puissance vers les rétro-fusées, faisant se cabrer le long fuseau de métal. La décélération lui coupa le souffle._ _Il rugit sa joie, puis hoqueta de douleur alors que le lien synaptique était brutalement interrompu._ _« Qu... ? Qu'est-ce...? »  
« Je t'ai déconnecté, imbécile ! Tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi ?! » beugla Liu dans le haut-parleur._ _Il allait répondre, lui expliquer, mais l'IA décida de le faire à sa place. « La probabilité d'une issue fata... »_ _« Ubris, la ferme ! » hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson._ _Le silence s'installa pour trois courtes secondes, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur deux_ wraiths _furieux._ _Les restes de sa joies furent douchés en un instant, et il se leva précipitamment._ _« Jiu, prends ma place. »_ _Ce fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire avant d'être littéralement propulsé de l'autre côté de la pièce par un coup de pied de Markus._ _Crachant un peu de sang, il tenta de se relever - en vain, le pied du traqueur écumant venant lourdement s'appuyer sur son plexus, qui grinça douloureusement. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se dégager, c'était comme tenter de déplacer une montagne._ _« Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire, larve ?! Explique ! » exigea Léonard, non moins furieux._ _« Je... je voulais... »_ _« Tu voulais tuer Ilinka ? C'est ça, espèce de dégénéré ? » rugit le traqueur, appuyant un peu plus fort._ _« Non... pas du... »_ _« A cause de toi, elle aurait pu mourir, je vais... »_ _Markus ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. La rage et, à peine voilée derrière, la peur panique qui le noyait étaient plus éloquentes que mille paroles._ _Il n'essaya plus de répondre. Markus n'était pas rationnel, pas capable de comprendre.C'était son instinct le plus animal qui s'exprimait. Autant essayer d'expliquer à un Alzerin les complexes paramètres de sa manœuvre, d'un risque parfaitement contrôlé. Bandant ses muscles, il se contenta de lutter de toutes ses forces contre la pression écrasante._ _Derrière les deux alphas, il aperçut le regard terrifié et inquiet que Jiu lui jeta avant de plonger dans la transe de pilotage. Il s'en voulut. Jiu n'avait rien fait pour mériter de telles inquiétudes._ _Avec un grincement mauvais, il tenta de se dégager en se tortillant._ _Un second pied vint lui broyer le bras droit._ _« Pourquoi ? » demanda Léonard, appuyant insensiblement de la pointe de sa botte._ _Il déglutit avec peine. L'air commençait à lui manquer, mais plus encore, le ton froid et calme de l'ingénieur le terrifiait._ _« Je... contrôlais... la situ... »_ _« Tu ne contrôlais rien du tout ! » rugit Markus, forçant un peu plus._ _Il gémit de douleur. Ses côtes n'allaient plus résister très longtemps._ _« Non ! Je... »_ _La force implacable qui lui broyait les poumons se fit plus forte encore, puis d'un coup disparut alors que le traqueur tournait les talons sans un regard en arrière._ _Léonard le regarda partir, retira son pied de son bras, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever._ _Un peu sonné, il l'accepta, et se retrouva propulsé sur ses pieds avant d'avoir pu reprendre son souffle._ _Souffle qu'il perdit la seconde d'après, alors qu'un coup de poing en plein dans le diaphragme lui faisait voir des étoiles. A moitié sonné, il se retrouva plus soutenu que par Léonard qui le maintenait contre lui._ _« Tu contrôlais la situation, larve, je te l'accorde. Mais il aurait suffi d'une défaillance, d'une pièce plus faible que les autres, et c'en était fini de nous tous. La prise de risque n'en valait pas le coup. L'_ Utopia _n'était pas en danger, mais_ tu _l'as mise en danger, et cela je ne peux le tolérer. Je suis patient. Compréhensif. Mais je ne peux tolérer une telle attitude. Ubris t'aime bien. L'_ Utopia _aussi, mais si pour les protéger, je dois te tuer, je le ferai. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, ne l'oublie pas, larve. » susurra l'ingénieur dans son esprit._ _« Si je pars, Jiu et Liu aussi. » cracha-t-il, empli de colère et de défi._ _« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir la piloter. »_ _« On est les meilleurs ! » répliqua-t-il en se redressant._ _Un nouveau coup de poing le cueillit en plein ventre, mais cette fois, Léonard ne le maintint pas debout. Il s'effondra au sol._ _« Non. Les meilleurs pilotes savent quand prendre des risques et quand ne pas le faire. » grinça le technicien en faisant demi-tour._ _Paralysé par la douleur, il regarda son aîné s'éloigner. C'étaient eux, les crétins qui ne comprenaient rien ! L'_ Utopia _était une frégate de guerre, dernier espoir d'un peuple disparu, pas un vieux ferry spatial poussif. Elle avait été bâtie pour se jeter au cœur des plus féroces batailles et pour prendre tous les risques. C'était ça son but, sa nature même. Ça, et pas transporter inlassablement des passagers peureux !_ _Lentement, douloureusement, il se releva._ _Il allait leur prouver à tous qu'il était un bon pilote. Le meilleur pilote !_ _Jiu, incapable d'entrer complètement en transe alors qu'il se faisait tabasser à côté, lui jeta un regard inquiet._ _« Ça va. » gronda-t-il, anticipant la question de son ami._ _« Tu veux reprendre les commandes ? »_ _« Non. Pose bien doucement et gentiment ce vaisseau. Il ne faudrait surtout pas secouer les miches de ces messieurs fragiles ! » persifla-t-il, essuyant d'un revers de main le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton._

 _._

 _Avec une moue appréciative, Rel'kym observa les dernières manœuvres d'atterrissage depuis le hublot d'une coursive. L'ingénieur manchot devait sans doute amèrement regretter d'avoir placé sa confiance dans les trois larves qu'il formait, mais lui n'était pas dupe : ce que tout le monde à bord avait pris pour une manœuvre ratée était en vérité le fait d'un véritable talent. Faire entrer ainsi dans l'atmosphère dense d'une planète un vaisseau d'un tel tonnage, et ne pas le faire se désintégrer, dépassait ce qui était faisable aux instruments. C'était du pilotage à l'instinct. Le genre d'instinct qu'un pilote ne développe qu'en apprenant à ne faire qu'un avec l'esprit de son vaisseau. Et si lui-même, aux commandes de son_ _Messerschmitt - pourtant simple assemblage d'acier de conception humaine -, n'avait pas atteint cette parfaite osmose, il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible avec une machine morte comme ce vaisseau lanthien. D'ailleurs, le terme n'était peu être pas très judicieux. Oui, l'_ Utopia _était morte, dans le sens qu'aucun des systèmes composant son cœur n'était organique et que l'immense majorité du vaisseau était de métal froid et de polymère synthétique. Comme un Messerschmitt, en plus perfectionné._ _Et pourtant, comme son avion avait acquis une forme d'âme, en tout point différente de celle de son défunt_ Dart _, mais non moins réel au cours des combats, cette relique du passé en avait sûrement aussi acquis une. Pas une conscience quasi animale comme les vaisseaux_ wraiths _, mais plutôt la présence évanescente d'un objet poli, usé, abîmé et perfectionné par les aléas du destin. Cette étrange vibration qui murmure à l'oreille de celui qui est attentif. Cette quasi conscience qui donne envie de tendre son esprit et de chercher les secrets oubliés d'une chose qui n'a pourtant jamais été vivante._ _Il sourit. Quoiqu'il advienne, il serait toujours pilote. Son âme appartenait au ciel et au vide. Au risque et à la liberté d'une chute libre. Il serait toujours un guerrier des cieux. Viscéralement, il comprenait ce qui avait poussé la larve aux commandes de la frégate à faire ça. Lui aussi deviendrait fou, placé aux commandes d'un vaisseau et empêché d'en exploiter le plein potentiel. Il le deviendrait encore plus vite, prisonnier de la lourdeur de la gravité._ _Oui. L'ingénieur manchot avait raison, il y avait sans doute une place quelque part pour lui dans ce nouveau monde. Et s'il n'y en avait pas encore, qu'à cela ne tienne, il la créerait. Rosanna Gady avait raison, elle aussi. Il était unique. Inutile de le nier. Inutile d'en avoir honte. Si l'univers n'était pas prêt à l'accueillir, tant pis pour lui. Il avait été_ _Rel'kym de Gelkamalle. Il avait été le baron Alexander von Rosenwald. Il avait été le détenu 66613. Il avait été une chose sans identité au service d'humains avides. Il avait été tout cela, et bien plus encore, et toutes ces choses cumulées faisaient de lui qui il était à présent. Rel'kym le sans-ruche. Rel'kym le sans-reine. Rel'kym. Juste Rel'kym. Là, dehors, il y avait une place pour lui et quoi qu'il advienne, il la trouverait._ _Avec un dernier sursaut, l'_ Utopia _se posa sur l'herbe verte de ce monde appelé Oumana._


	62. Chapitre 61

**Après une longue pause, un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

« Rosanna Gady, vous daignez enfin faire acte de présence ? Quel honneur ! »

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Delleb. »

« Certes. J'ai des projets pour vous. »

Rosanna soupira. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Delleb avait toujours des projets pour tout le monde.

« Je vous écoute, Delleb. »

« Ah ! Enfin, vous vous êtes fait une raison et allez m'obéir sans discuter ? »

« Non, mais je vous écoute. »

La reine se rembrunit quelque peu.

« Kssh... j'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez pénible, Rosanna Gady. »

« Moi, je n'ai pas oublié combien vous l'êtes, Delleb. »

La _wraith_ siffla, vexée.

« Donc, que vouliez-vous me dire ? »

Delleb lui jeta un regard mauvais puis se lança dans une grande explication pompeuse.

« C'est non ! »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Rosanna Gady. »

« C'est tout de même non. » répliqua froidement l'artiste.

« Êtes-vous stupide ou est-ce seulement pour vous donner un genre ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais il est hors de question qu'on s'exile Dieu sait où avec un contingent de lèche-bottes sélectionnés par vos soins. »

« Des lèches-bottes ?! C'est ainsi que vous décririez les plus brillants individus ouman'shii ?! »

« Les plus brillants ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous alliez garder les ingénieurs et les officiers les plus capables ici. » nota-t-elle, cynique.

« Bien sûr ! On ne peut pas se permettre de s'en séparer ! »  
« Donc ce ne seront pas les meilleurs individus. »

« Presque les meilleurs, soit. »

« C'est toujours non. »

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous désiriez la prospérité des Ouman'shii. »

Rosanna soupira. Au moins, Delleb n'était pas en train de hurler et elle avait une chance de s'exprimer clairement.

« Je comprends tout à fait vos motivations, et en un sens, je suis d'accord avec vous... (D'un geste, elle fit signe à la reine qu'elle n'avait pas fini.) Mais j'ai eu le temps d'avoir un aperçu de ce que vous me proposez durant notre voyage de retour et c'est non. »

Elle donna une chance à Delleb de répondre, mais cette dernière l'encouragea par son silence à poursuivre.

« Ilinka est une future reine, c'est indéniable, et c'est bien tout le problème. Aucun mâle _wraith_ n'est capable de la voir autrement qu'ainsi. Ils ne voient pas en elle une enfant, mais une reine dont il faut combler tous les désirs. »

« En quoi cela pose-t-il problème ? » gronda Delleb.

« Parce que je ne laisserai personne pourrir-gâter Ilinka. Elle n'a pas besoin de se croire la meilleure et la plus belle, quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle n'a pas besoin de se croire hors d'atteinte. Elle a besoin d'apprendre que tout acte a des conséquences, sinon comment pourra-t-elle un jour - si elle le désire - diriger un peuple tout entier ? »

« Parce qu'elle est reine ? »

« Ça ne suffira pas, Delleb. Vous l'avez dit vous-même. Pour mener les Ouman'shii, il faudra plus qu'une simple reine _wraith_. Vous avez exigé de moi que j'endosse cette responsabilité et je vais le faire, mais à ma manière. »

« Parce que, à présent, vous acceptez cette responsabilité ? » persifla Delleb.

Rosanna croisa les bras, vaguement agacée.

« Oui, Delleb. Je l'accepte. »

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard.

La reine ricana.

« Puis-je avoir l'insigne honneur de savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, Rosanna Gady ? »

« J'ai réfléchi. J'ai eu des semaines pour réfléchir. »  
« Et vous vous êtes rendu compte que j'avais raison ! » triompha la souveraine.

L'artiste acquiesça. Elle pouvait bien lui laisser cette victoire.

« Alors dépêchez-vous de changer d'avis sur ce point aussi ! »

« Non. »

Elles échangèrent encore quelques minutes, inflexibles dans leurs positions respectives, puis Delleb fut rappelée à ses tâches de régente, et la discussion, ajournée.

.

« Delleb, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, allez vous faire foutre ! » cracha Milena.

« Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi ainsi, humaine ! »

S'interposant entre les deux belligérantes, Rosanna hurla un « Stop ! » qui résonna dans la vaste salle obscure et imposa le silence.

« On se calme. » reprit-elle un ton plus bas.

Elle se tourna vers la reine millénaire.

« Delleb, dans la mesure où, en tant que tutrice d'Ilinka, je refuse vos projets pour elle, quel intérêt de tenter de les imposer au capitaine Giacometti ? »

« Parce que si vous, je ne peux pas vous contrôler, elle, je... »

Une exclamation outrée de la militaire menaça de relancer les hostilités, mais Rosanna s'interposa physiquement une fois de plus.

« Si vous commenciez par nous expliquer pourquoi cette subite lubie pour Zen'kan ? »

« Parce qu'il est évident qu'une reine a besoin d'officiers pour la servir, et d'un bon commandant pour les dominer. Et Zil'reyn a judicieusement proposé de tenter une nouvelle approche en formant le futur commandant en même temps que la reine. Et pour plus de sécurité, en en formant deux, puisque nous avons deux larves à disposition. »

« Zen'kan n'est pas un pion à votre disposition, espèce de sale... ! » explosa la militaire.

Cette fois, l'artiste se tourna vers son amie.

« Milena. Calme toi, je t'en supplie. »

« Rosanna, tu n'es quand même pas d'accord avec elle ?! »

Elle fit une grimace tordue.

« ... Pas totalement... »

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu accepter ça ? Je sais que tu ne considères pas Ilinka comme ta fille, mais c'est quand même un enfant, pas un objet ! »

« Ilinka EST ma fille, mais là n'est pas la question, Milena. » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

« Alors, elle est où ? »

« La question, ce n'est pas si le plan de Delleb est bon ou pas, parce qu'il ne l'est pas. (Un feulement outré lui répondit.) Mais quelles sont les alternatives possibles ? Je veux dire : son plan est mauvais (nouveau feulement) mais elle a raison sur un point, les Ouman'shii ont besoin de guides. (Rosanna anticipa les objections de la militaire.) Oui, Delleb fait à peu près l'affaire pour l'instant, mais je pense qu'on est toutes d'accord, c'est loin d'être l'idéal. (La reine lâcha une approbation du bout des lèvres.) Je ne fais pas mieux l'affaire. Ilinka a tout le potentiel nécessaire pour devenir la... hum... reine des Ouman'shii. Et après y avoir longuement réfléchi, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Mais pas comme Delleb l'envisage. »

« Parce que bien sûr, vous avez une meilleure idée, Rosanna Gady ? » grinça la régente.

« Vaguement. Déjà, jamais je ne forcerai Ilinka à devenir quoi que ce soit contre son gré. Ensuite, si je dois retenir une chose de ce voyage sur Terre, c'est que les _wraiths_ sont incapables de voir autre chose qu'une reine en elle. Ils ne voient pas l'enfant ou l'individu. Ils ne voient que la reine à servir. Et ça n'est pas ça qui va l'aider à devenir équilibrée et responsable. »

Milena, les bras croisés, la fixait, l'air buté.

« En quoi tes réflexions métaphysiques concernent mon fils ? »

Rosanna laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Parce que je crois qu'elle a raison. Ou plutôt, que l'idée de Zil'reyn n'est pas mauvaise. (Avisant la colère qui semblait monter en la guerrière, elle leva les mains en un geste apaisant,) Mais pas question de les forcer, hein ! »

Le silence retomba.

« C'est bon, vous avez fini ? » demanda finalement Milena, l'air toujours autant sur la défensive.

Rosanna s'affaissa un peu.

« Oui. »

« Alors mon travail m'attend. Bonne journée. »

La militaire tourna sèchement les talons.

Delleb émit un rire sifflant.

« J'attends votre sublime projet pour remplacer le mien, Rosanna Gady. »

L'artiste hocha vaguement la tête.

« Vous serez la première au courant. » lâcha-t-elle mollement en prenant la même direction que Milena - la baie à _Darts -_ pour retourner sur Oumana.

Dans quoi s'était-elle encore engagée ?

.

 _Les graminées ondoyaient dans le vent, comme un océan végétal lui arrivant à peine à hauteur de cuisse. Levant le nez, il pouvait presque deviner l'ombre de la ruche qui orbitait autour de la planète. Ce que Rel'kym ne faisait pas que deviner, c'étaient les milliers de présences mentales dans l'Esprit._

 _Il était de retour chez lui._ Wraith _parmi les_ wraiths _._

 _Laissant son regard dériver vers l'horizon, il contempla la ville d'humains qui s'étendait sur les collines comme une étrange champignon étendant ses mycéliums alentour. Dix mille ans. C'était la durée de son absence. Pour lui, ça n'avait même pas duré un siècle. Beaucoup trop longtemps, mais à l'échelle de l'univers, ce n'était rien. Dix mille ans, en revanche... Tant de choses avaient changé. Des anciennes reines sages qui les avaient menés au combat, il ne restait que les légendes, et les jeunes impétueuses d'alors étaient devenues les mentors sages tentant de raisonner une nouvelle génération de souveraines nées bien après la fin de cette guerre ayant transformé leur race jusque dans son génome._

 _On lui avait dit qu'il restait à peine cinquante reines en vie dans tout l'univers. C'était tout ce qu'il leur restait pour préserver leur espèce, et pourtant ses semblables s'écharpaient dans une guerre civile stupide depuis leur réveil prématuré._

 _Les cycles de stase. Encore une réalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. De son temps, les humains ne manquaient pas. Et si les cocons de stase existaient déjà, ils servaient à rendre les longs trajets plus supportables. Pas à maintenir en vie la moitié de la ruche sans devoir l'alimenter. Les_ wraiths _de l'_ Utopia _avaient partagé avec lui leurs réalités. Celle des Ouman'shii et celle d'avant. Tous avaient connu la faim, le rationnement, les luttes immuables entre ruches. C'était leur normalité. Puis il y avait eu les Ouman'shii, et une autre réalité leur avait été imposée. Un monde sans faim. Un monde plein de liberté, d'entraide et de changement. Un monde où les humains n'étaient plus des proies, mais des alliés, des frères et sœurs nourriciers, des amants pour les plus hardis. Un monde où le terme « famille » prenait un tout autre sens. Un monde où un alien prédateur pouvait adopter une petite orpheline et en faire sa fille dans son cœur et aux yeux du monde._

 _Par deux fois déjà, il avait embrassé les idéaux et les combats de Terriens. Par deux fois, il l'avait fait faute d'autre alternative que la mort. Et pour la troisième fois, il avait le choix. Mais cette fois, personne ne le menaçait. Il avait d'autres opportunités. Il était libre de partir, d'aller là où il le désirait, de librement prêter allégeance, mais il ne le ferait pas. Car comment donner du sens à tout ce qu'il avait enduré sur Terre autrement ? Comment donner du sens à tous ses actes, si ce n'était en les mettant au service d'une cause plus grande que sa vulgaire existence ? Et quelle plus belle cause que la sauvegarde de sa race, agonisante depuis près de dix mille ans ?_

 _Il avait survécu à une anomalie spatio-temporelle, à un crash, aux nazis, aux Américains, à la cupidité humaine, et à sa rencontre avec les descendants de ses ennemis héréditaires. Il avait non seulement survécu, mais il s'était adapté et en était sorti changé. Grandi, aurait sûrement même dit Rosanna Gady. Trouver sa place dans ce nouveau monde ne pouvait pas être hors de sa portée._

 _Accélérant le pas, il rejoignit ce que les locaux appelaient le « village_ wraith _», un groupement de maisons blanches en bordure des bois, habité par les prédateurs ne résidant pas sur la ruche ou les autres vaisseaux de la flotte, et par leurs adorateurs._

 _Tendant son esprit vers un guerrier occupé à polir sa dague tout à côté d'une esclave tressant un panier d'osier, il le salua poliment, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis si longtemps._

 _« Que voulez-vous ? » s'enquit l'alpha, sans la moindre trace d'animosité._

 _« Je viens d'arriver. Je désirerais présenter mes respects et offrir mon allégeance à Sa Sublime Majesté Delleb. Mais j'ignore le protocole particulier pour ce faire ici. »_

 _« Ah. Elle est sur la ruche. Un officier pourra sûrement vous arranger une entrevue. »_

 _« Comment pourrais-je rejoindre la ruche ? »_

 _« Avec un_ Dart _. »_

 _« Je n'en ai pas. Est-il possible d'en emprunter un ou d'y être emmené ? »_

 _« J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas pilote. » lâcha l'autre, se remettant à polir sa dague._

 _Rel'kym se retint de grogner. Il avait oublié à quel point certains guerriers pouvaient être bornés._

 _« Soit. Pourriez-vous au moins me dire où je puis trouver un pilote ? »_

 _« Dans le coin. »_

 _Cette fois, le grognement lui échappa. Quel crétin !_

 _« Mer... »_

 _Il s'interrompit à mi-mot. Malgré toute l'ironie sourdant de ses pensées, le guerrier ne comprendrait pas que par son remerciement, ll ne s'aplatissait pas devant lui, mais se moquait subtilement de l'inutilité de ses réponses. Remercier était une pratique humaine. Ce genre d'ironie aussi._

 _Tournant les talons, il se mit en quête d'un alpha un peu plus utile._

 _._

 _Au final, c'était un humain aux commandes d'un_ Dart _modifié pour cet usage qui l'avait emmené._

 _Un humain aux commandes d'un_ Dart _. Voilà une nouveauté perturbante, mais sans aucun doute très utile pour lui. Il avait été as de l'air sur Terre, chef d'une escadrille aéroportée et un excellent pilote de_ Dart _en son temps. Si les Ouman'shii voulaient apprendre à des humains à utiliser ces chasseurs, il avait une carte à jouer. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, quelque chose lui disait que si un bon pilote, qui soit aussi capable de transmettre son savoir, ne devait pas être un bien si courant, un_ wraith _capable d'enseigner à des humains plus ou moins incultes comment vraiment piloter un_ Dart _, il devait y en avoir encore moins._

 _C'est relativement confiant qu'il aborda l'officier de pont venu s'enquérir de sa présence à bord de la ruche._

 _Et c'est presque aussi confiant qu'un jour plus tard, il s'inclinait devant la grande régente Delleb, reine sans trône, et souveraine digne des plus grandes reine de l'âge d'or - qu'il avait brutalement quitté si longtemps auparavant -, lui ouvrant largement son esprit pour qu'elle puisse le fouiller à sa guise._

 _L'inspection fut juste assez sèche pour qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier qu'il n'était qu'un mâle à sa merci, une chose à sa disposition, puis elle se retira de son âme, y laissant le parfum entêtant de l'esprit d'une reine digne d'adoration et une onde de satisfaction qui fit perdre tout rythme à son cœur._

 _La régente l'observa, une arcade sourcilière relevée d'amusement alors qu'il tentait de garder contenance._

 _« Je comprends mieux pourquoi Rosanna Gady a absolument tenu à nous priver de notre meilleur vaisseau et de nos meilleurs_ wraiths _pour venir chercher un simple pilote égaré. Vous êtes... intéressant. »_

 _Était-ce un compliment, ou tout l'inverse ? Dans l'expectative, il attendit sans bouger._

 _« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut bien vous trouver. Mais ç'a été le cas pour la brute qui lui sert de compagnon, pour le mutilé qui nous a enfin permis de contrôler la technologie lanthienne, ou pour cette larve qui pilote ladite technologie. Donc, si elle vous trouve intéressant, je vous trouve intéressant. Et vous n'avez pas d'intentions mauvaises à l'encontre des Ouman'shii. Vous pouvez rester. »_

 _« Majesté, auriez-vous l'immense bonté de m'apprendre ce qui est advenu de ma reine, la magnifique Gelkamalle ? »_

 _« Gelkamalle... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Oui. Elle est morte lors de la grande guerre, massacrée avec tout ses vaisseaux par une flotte lanthienne plus grande encore. Mais avec ses_ wraiths _, elle a lutté avec la bravoure et la noblesse que l'on pouvait attendre d'un tel sang. Après tout, elle était la fille d'Abassca-la-Sans-Rêve, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Oui, noble régente. »_

 _« Abassca a survécu de quelques siècles à sa fille. Mais elle aussi a fini par perdre face aux Lanthiens. A une décennie près, elle aurait vu la fin de la guerre et notre victoire. »_

 _Même s'il se doutait déjà de tout cela, l'entendre affirmer était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. A grand-peine, il tâcha de contenir sa souffrance._

 _La souveraine, visiblement inconsciente de ses tourments, poursuivit._

 _« Cela fait donc sans doute de vous le dernier représentant de cette lignée. Ou un des derniers, si votre reine ou sa mère ont eu la bonne idée d'offrir quelques-uns de leurs fils à d'autres reines et qu'ils ont survécu jusqu'ici. »_

 _Le dernier de sa lignée. Il n'aurait plus jamais de frères de sang, encore moins de frères de couvée. Soudain, il se sentit seul. Plus seul encore que durant ces longues décennies sur Terre. Il était le dernier. Il était seul._

 _Le commandant de Delleb gronda tout bas pour attirer l'attention de la régente._

 _« Oui, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _« S'il est le dernier de sa lignée, ne serait-il pas pertinent de préserver son patrimoine génétique afin d'éviter un appauvrissement supplémentaire de notre diversité ? »_

 _La régente resta un instant aussi interdite que lui._

 _« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Zil'reyn. Convoquez Silmalyn dans les plus brefs délais. Je veux des prélèvements génétiques dès que possible. »_

 _« A vos ordres, grande régente. »_

 _« Et, Commandant ? »_

 _« Oui, Madame ? »_

 _« Créez un registre des mâles génétiquement intéressants comme lui. Cela pourra être utile dans le futur. »_

 _« Entendu. »_

 _Génétiquement intéressant ? Registre ? Il n'osait envisager ce que de tels mots pouvaient sous-entendre._

 _« Rel'kym de Gelkamalle, autre chose ? »_

 _« Non... Oui, Majesté ! Je désire vous prêter serment ! »_

 _« Alors procédez. » répondit nonchalamment la reine, superbe et tranquille._

 _Il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais de frère de sang, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait rester sans frères de ruche._

 _Écartant d'un geste les pans de son manteau, il se laissa gracieusement tomber sur un genou, sortant sa dague pour prêter serment sur son sang et sa vie._

 _Lorsqu'il eut terminé et que sa nouvelle reine eut accepté d'une pensée sa promesse, d'un doigt sous le menton, elle le fit se relever._

 _« Puisque, en tant que reine, tel est mon bon droit, je vous renomme Rel'kym de Gelkamalle, de la ruche de Delleb. »_

 _A ses paroles, s'ajouta le nom télépathique. L'image fugace d'un_ Dart _filant dans des cieux qu'aucun_ wraith _n'avait jamais parcouru, les notes d'un chant de guerre fier et brave, et la sensation d'un fluide chaud et toujours changeant._

 _Il ne sut retenir sa perplexité. Il ne pouvait porter le nom de deux reines._

 _« Si des_ wraiths _peuvent porter des noms humains, vous pouvez porter le nom de deux reines. A présent, notre race manque cruellement de souveraines de la trempe de votre génitrice. Que votre nom et votre sang soient pour tous un rappel de ce que nous devrions être. De ce que nous avons été. Et de qui nous allons être. »_

 _Il se sentit fier. Heureux. Plus qu'heureux : accompli._

 _« A vos ordres, Majesté. »_


	63. Chapitre 62

_Rosanna était remontée à bord de l'_ Utopia _, un pli soucieux en travers du front._

 _Bien sûr, Markus n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour en deviner l'origine. Son humaine s'était encore disputée avec Delleb. D'une pensée, il lui avait signifié qu'il était là pour elle, puis il lui avait offert son étreinte, ce qu'elle avait accepté avec soulagement, restant mollement appuyée contre lui, le visage écrasé contre sa tunique de cuir avant de se mettre à maugréer des paroles inintelligibles._

 _« Rosanna, ma douce humaine, je ne te comprends pas. »  
Prenant une grande inspiration, comme si elle sortait d'apnée, son humaine détacha son visage de son torse._

 _« Je disais que je déteste quand cette vieille teigne à raison comme ça ! »_

 _Avec un soupir, il l'invita d'une pensée à continuer._

 _« A propos d'Ilinka. Son plan pue la merde, mais elle a raison. On ne peut pas la garder ici. »_

 _« Quel plan ? »  
« Delleb veut qu'on parte s'enterrer je sais pas où avec Ilinka et un contingent de _wraiths _et d'humains soigneusement sélectionnés pas ses soins. »_

 _« Ça ne me semble pas être une mauvaise idée. Après tout, c'est à peu près ce que tu proposais aussi, non ? »_

 _« Oui, mais c'est la partie accompagnement qui me gêne. C'est pas entourée d'une « cour » obséquieuse qu'elle va apprendre la vraie vie, celle des vrais gens. »_

 _Il opina. Parce qu'il partageait l'esprit de l'artiste depuis des années, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire._

 _Son humaine soupira, l'air las._

 _« Et on a un autre problème : il n'y a nulle part dans cette galaxie où on sera hors de portée de_ wraiths _ennemis. »_

 _« Atlantis ? »_

 _Elle lui jeta un étrange regard._

 _« Non, évidemment. »_

 _Il continua à réfléchir._

 _« Pour le lieu, il doit bien exister des planètes désertes dans la Voie lactée. »_

 _« Oui, mais le but, c'est pas de l'élever en recluse ! Le but, c'est de l'élever comme un enfant normal. »_

 _« Rosanna, Ilinka n'est pas une enfant normale. Ni pour des standards humains, ni_ wraiths _. »  
« Aussi normale que possible alors ! »_

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Il faudrait qu'elle fréquente d'autres personnes (anticipant sa remarque, elle accéléra son débit de parole) mais pas comme Delleb l'entend. Des gens normaux. Du « peuple ». Qui ont les mêmes soucis et les mêmes problèmes que nonante pourcent de la population. Tu comprends ? »_

 _« Oui, et je ne doute pas qu'il doit être tout à fait possible de trouver un peuple amical dans ta galaxie natale, qui accepterait de devenir Ouman'shii ou au moins de nous accueillir. »_

 _Rosanna eut un petit geste défait._

 _« Faut juste le trouver... »râla son humaine._

 _« Exact. »_

 _Il réfléchit, estimant mentalement l'ampleur de la tâche, et se rembrunit._

 _« C'est l'affaire de quelques années, quelques décennies, au plus. »  
« On a pas quelques années ! » s'agaça-t-elle._

 _Il opina. En effet, ils avaient quelques mois, tout au plus, avant qu'une nouvelle attaque ne mette sa - leur - fille en danger._

 _« Il y a la Terre. »_

 _Rosanna le dévisageait à présent comme s'il venait de gober une chaussette._

 _« Pardon ? » bafouilla-t-elle._

 _« Il y a la Terre. La population y est vaste, et grâce aux accords que tu as passés avec ton peuple, Ilinka devrait pouvoir y grandir en sécurité et au contact d'un « peuple ». »_

 _« Mais sur Terre, elle devra se cacher. C'est une enfant, on ne peut pas lui demander ça ! »_

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »_

 _« Parce que... parce que c'est une enfant ? »_

 _Il la fixa silencieusement. Son argument était faible, et elle le savait parfaitement._

 _« Soit, admettons, mais il n'y aura pas de_ wraiths _. Et donc pas d'esprit de ruche. »_

 _« Il y aura moi. Et nous avons cinq colliers holographiques. Donc cinq_ wraiths _. C'est suffisant. Il faut juste trouver qui. »_

 _Penchant la tête de côté, il observa son humaine qui, les sourcils froncés, pondérait une idée._

 _« Ils doivent pas être adultes, hein ? »_

 _« Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Parce qu'on les a peut-être, les trois_ wraiths _manquants. Delleb – enfin, Zil'reyn - a eu une idée sans doute pas si bête que ça... Ilinka est destinée à devenir reine, on est d'accord ? »_

 _Il acquiesça._

 _« L'idée de Zil'reyn, c'est d'élever Rorkalym et Zen'kan pour qu'ils deviennent ses commandants. S'ils le veulent, bien sûr. »_

 _Il prit quelques instants pour examiner la proposition. Ce n'était pas du tout une mauvaise idée._

 _Rosanna soupira._

 _« Enfin, encore faut-il convaincre leurs parents. Milena a déjà exprimé clairement son rejet de ce projet. »_

 _« Et Selk'ym ? »  
« Aucune idée... »_

 _« Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? Il faut envisager des remplaçants. »_

 _« Esal'kan ? C'est un guerrier, et il y a Miel et Aube. Il sait comment faire avec les enfants. Filymn ? Tom, même si je doute qu'il tienne en place bien longtemps ? Nadelym ? Je ne sais pas. »_

 _« Mmh, il faudra prendre le temps d'approfondir ce détail, mais en dehors de ça, nous avons un plan me semble-t-il ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait encourageant._

 _« Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais dormir dessus. »_

 _« Bien sûr, ma lumineuse humaine. Mais en attendant la nuit, que comptes-tu faire ? »_

 _._

Rosanna avait dormi sur son plan. Deux nuits même, et elle n'était toujours pas davantage sûre qu'il soit bon.

L'univers continuait sa course autour d'elle. Rel'kym, très fier, était venu la remercier la veille, alors qu'elle jouait avec Ilinka dans la forêt voisine de l'aire de garage de l' _Utopia_. Il s'était incliné profondément devant elle et lui avait annoncé avec fierté que grâce à elle, il était à présent un des _wraiths_ de Delleb. Rel'kym de Gelkamalle, de la ruche de Delleb. Un nom étrange pour un _wraith_. Mais qui était-elle pour juger ?

Elle avait aidé à la fin du débarquement des passagers de l' _Utopia_ à son retour de la ruche, deux jours plus tôt. Les scientifiques helvètes avaient déjà été répartis aux quatre coins de leurs territoires selon leur spécialité. Mulenko avait été lâché en ville - une très mauvaise idée selon elle -, où elle l'avait croisé, errant, l'air hagard et frénétique, une caméra au poing. Le malheureux enquiquineur ne devait pas encore avoir réalisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais partager les confirmations de ses théories délirantes avec ses pairs complotistes. Qu'il ne reverrait jamais la Terre, d'ailleurs. Mais en s'acharnant dans son enquête, il avait lui-même choisi son destin. Il finirait par s'adapter. Elle l'espérait pour lui, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'était pas son principal sujet d'inquiétude.

Elle se préoccupait bien davantage des quelques hybrides qui avaient répondu positivement à son invitation et avaient tout quitté pour une autre galaxie, sur la seule foi de ses dires.

Elle avait diligemment signalé les particularités et spécificités de chacun dans le rapport transmis à Delleb, et visiblement, si ce n'était pas la régente, quelqu'un l'avait lu avec attention. Vicky et ses parents, tout comme Sélène et son fils, avaient été logés dans le village _wraith_. Elle comprenait pourquoi pour la jeune télépathe, mais pas pour la dernière victime de leur géniteur à tous et son enfant de quelques mois seulement.

Vicky, qui d'un flot de pensées émerveillées la rassura sur son installation, s'était déjà vue doter d'un traducteur-professeur de télépathie en la personne d'un technicien à l'air étrangement rêveur pour un _wraith_ , dont le tatouage facial apprit à l'artiste qu'il était un fils de Silla et donc « un de ses _wraiths_ à elle ».

« Bonjour, scientifique. »

« Madame. »

L'alien s'inclina profondément devant elle.

« Pourriez-vous me rappeler votre nom ? »

« Verialym, Mme Gady. »

« Merci, Verialym. Relevez-vous. Que faites-vous ici ?»

« J'ai reçu la mission d'escorter et d'accompagner cette larve humaine et ses géniteurs et de les aider à s'adapter à nos mœurs, Madame. »

Le _wraith_ sembla hésiter un instant.

« Oui ? »  
« C'est un grand honneur, Madame. J'ignorais que la petite et sa génitrice étaient de votre sang. Je les protégerai au prix de ma vie, si tel est votre désir. »

« Vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour cette mission ? » demanda-t-elle, méfiante.  
« Non, Madame. Mais je l'accomplirai avec joie et dévouement. C'est un grand honneur d'être nommé protecteur d'un être potentiellement aussi extraordinaire que vous. »

Quel enthousiasme ! C'en était déconcertant.

« Je serais vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'ils sont entre de bonnes mains, Verialym. Veillez sur eux pour moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Le _wraith_ lui décocha un large sourire fier et un salut empressé.

« A vos ordres, Madame ! »

« Merci. »

L'alien la fixa, un instant perplexe, avant de s'incliner à nouveau.

Après une brève discussion avec les parents, encore un peu sonnés par ce changement total de vie, Rosanna prit congé, et se mit en quête de Sélène.

Elle trouva la jeune mère assise sur un banc, allaitant son fils sous les conseils bienveillants de Miel, un œil toujours sur Aube qui escaladait maladroitement un muret en pierre sèche.

« Bonjour, mesdames ! Comment ça va ? »

Miel vint la saluer d'une courbette digne d'une reine, qui la fit rougir, tandis que sa compatriote la saluait de la main.

« Mme Gady, c'est une joie de vous revoir ! Désirez-vous voir mon maître ? »

« A vrai dire, non, Miel, mais passez-lui mes salutations. Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Sélène. Comment se passe l'installation ? »

« Très bien... Je dois encore m'habituer à ne plus avoir de télé, ni Internet, mais tout se passe bien. »

« Les _wraiths_ ne te font pas de misères ? »  
« Oh non. »  
« Sûr ? Sinon, je me charge personnellement de le leur faire regretter. »

La jeune mère lui sourit.  
« C'est très gentil à toi. Mais même s'il y en a qui me regardent de travers, personne ne m'a rien fait. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Faut dire que mon colocataire aide bien. »

Rosanna leva un sourcil.

« Colocataire ? »  
« Oui, j'ai un peu flippé au début, quand je me suis rendu compte qu'apparemment, j'allais partager mon appartement avec un extraterrestre, mais au final, c'est plutôt bien. Il n'est presque jamais là, d'une propreté méticuleuse, et je crois que les autres ont peur de lui. »

Pourquoi l'avoir mise avec un _wraith_ , un colocataire potentiellement difficile, alors qu'en ville les appartements, maisons et chambres vides ne manquaient pas ?

Peut-être que celui qui s'était occupé de leur cas ne s'était pas si soigneusement que ça penché sur son rapport, finalement.

Miel qui avait remarqué son inquiétude, s'approcha, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Madame. Le seigneur qui héberge Sélène est un guerrier qui travaille parfois aux côtés de mon maître, mais aussi des humains. Il a participé à l'expérience de la grande régente sur les unités mixtes sous les ordres du commandant Niau'reyn, et a fait équipe avec un atlante. Il sait comment faire avec les Terriens. »

Rosanna ne voyait pas trop le point commun entre un marine d'Atlantis et une jeune mère victime de viol, en dehors de la provenance planétaire, mais elle décida de ne rien dire.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Tam'kan de Silla, Madame. »

Elle fouilla dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait vaguement du _wraith_ , un guerrier dans le plus pur style de Silla. Un monstre taciturne tout en muscle, et indubitablement un des frères de Markus.

Si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il faisait partie de ceux qui avaient choisi de rester, car il ne voyait plus d'avenir pour sa race dans leurs manières ancestrales. Elle n'en était plus sûre, mais peut-être même s'agissait-il d'un des mutins ayant aidé Silmalyn dans son coup d'État.

Songeuse, elle hocha la tête.

« Merci, Miel. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Sélène, dis-le moi. Ça vaut aussi pour vous, Miel . »

Les deux femmes la saluèrent chaleureusement, tout comme Aube, déjà bien élevé malgré son jeune âge. Elle s'éloigna, songeuse, laissant ses jambes la guider jusqu'à Estain et au nouveau quartier où étaient logés Paul et René.

Les deux hommes se partageaient une petite maison de brique et de bois sur les hauts de la cité.

Ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts dans les locaux encore très spartiatement meublés et encombrés de leurs caisses et autres bagages à peines défaits.

« Rosanna ! Comment ça va ? »  
« Je vais bien, et vous ? »

« Fantastique ! Paul n'a pas retouché à une goutte d'alcool, et on m'a promis que bientôt je pourrais traverser cette « Porte des étoiles ». Peut-être même voir Atlantis ! En tout cas, on m'a dit que j'allais participer à un projet très important !» la salua euphoriquement René.

Elle sourit à son enthousiasme contagieux. Ils avaient sevré Paul de force pendant leur voyage, faute d'alcool à bord pour assouvir son addiction, mais rien sur Oumana ne l'empêchait de replonger. Sauf peut-être la perspective d'une nouvelle vie.

L'alcoolique en rémission vint lui faire la bise à son tour.

« Je n'ai plus touché à une goutte d'alcool, mais lui, il n'a pas arrêté de déblatérer sur sa cité ! »

« Mais comment je pourrais parler d'autre chose ?! On a besoin de moi, et de toutes ces choses qui tournent dans ma tête ! »

Elle sourit. Elle comprenait son enthousiasme. Elle avait été pareille. Elle était partie pour les mêmes raisons. Parce qu'on lui avait dit que les symboles qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves et qu'elle peignait existaient vraiment, et qu'elle et ses obsessions pouvaient être utiles à l'humanité toute entière.

« Vous savez déjà ce que vous allez faire ? »

« Heu... dans les grandes lignes. Apparemment, des scientifiques essaient de recréer la cité en trois dimensions. Mes connaissances pourraient leur être utiles. Je vais travailler avec, euh... qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit déjà ? » répondit René.

« Avec les scientifiques _wraiths_ qui ont séjourné sur la cité. » compléta aimablement Paul.

Hochant la tête de gauche à droite, Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça, c'était clairement un plan à la Delleb. Reconstituer la cité pour essayer d'en tirer des secrets sans y être. Et pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à redire à ce plan. Vraiment rien. Certes, c'était de l'espionnage, mais ils avaient déjà surpris les atlantes à essayer de leur voler des données. C'était de bonne guerre et en toute camaraderie.

« Et toi, Paul ? »

« Je sais pas trop. C'est pas le travail qui manque et il y a cette histoire de donneurs... mais... j'avoue que maintenant que je suis sobre, j'aimerais bien essayer de... comprendre ce que je suis. » répondit-il, contemplant ses paumes qu'il ouvrait et fermait lentement.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'être très bon professeur là-dessus, mais si je peux aider... » offrit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

« Merci... je sais que des _wraiths_ \- ça fait bizarre de voir des aliens partout comme ça - enfin bref, que des _wraiths_ sont déjà en train d'essayer de comprendre comment marchent les pouvoirs de Timéo pour l'aider à les contrôler. Ils nous ont dit qu'on pouvait venir les voir si on voulait... mais je crois que je veux essayer tout seul d'abord. »

Elle opina.

« Je comprends. Mais n'hésite pas. Toi non plus, René. »

Les deux acquiescèrent.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre emménagement alors ! A bientôt ! »

Avec un sourire et la promesse de venir voir la maison une fois les meubles achetés, et les affaires rangées, l'artiste prit congé, vaguement inquiète pour le jeune pyrokinèse.

Elle ne l'avait pas sorti d'un asile pour qu'il finisse dans un laboratoire.

Inquiétudes somme toute bien superflues. Car s'il avait bien été installé à l'écart, sous la supervision d'une équipe de quatre _wraiths_ et trois serviteurs, Timéo était traité avec tous les égards dus à un visiteur de marque. Une intuition disait à la jeune femme que le cercle de vingt bons mètres de diamètre carbonisé à côté de la villa n'était pas totalement étranger au respect tranquille que lui témoignaient les scientifiques - tous des fils de Silla, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer.

Peut-être que Delleb avait voulu se montrer considérée en plaçant les _wraiths_ lui ayant juré allégeance aux côtés de ses frères et sœurs de sang ? Rosanna n'imaginait pas très bien l'antique reine faire preuve de ce genre de prévenance, mais après tout, Delleb avait un don pour la surprendre, alors pourquoi pas ? Parce que Delleb devait avoir une autre raison plus prosaïque qui lui échappait. Mais tant que cette raison ne nuisait pas aux hybrides, elle n'avait rien à y redire.

Elle apprit, pour son plus grand soulagement, que l'encadrement scientifique et les examens réguliers auxquels le soumettaient les scientifiques rassuraient Timéo, qui depuis plus de cinq ans n'avait vécu qu'en milieu restreint et sous suivi thérapeutique pour une folie dont il ne souffrait pas. Pour lui, c'était une note familière dans le grand chambardement d'un changement de galaxie.

L'adolescent tint à la serrer fort dans ses bras pour la remercier, de l'avoir libéré de son asile, mais aussi et surtout de la prison de son âme.

C'est avec joie que Rosanna accueillit le thé apporté par un des serviteurs, et qui lui permit de cacher un peu ses émotions. C'était ce genre de moment qui lui permettait de continuer à être qui elle était, à faire ce qu'elle faisait. Parce que au milieu de tous ses doutes, il y avait ces instants de certitude sublime. Si seulement elle pouvait en avoir autant pour ses projets d'avenir pour Ilinka !

.

 _Boris s'était perdu. Encore. Il aurait juré que l'espèce de cahute qu'on lui avait donné en guise de maison était dans le coin, mais ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il marchait sans rien reconnaître._

 _Et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Si seulement il pouvait trouver quelqu'un pour lui indiquer la bonne route. Comme un envoyé des dieux, une silhouette apparut au bout de la rue. Boris accéléra le pas, puis avec un juron, plongea dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Encore un de ces prédateurs stellaires._

 _Lui qui avait passé sa vie à rêver de rencontrer les petits hommes verts, le voilà qui fuyait les grands hommes verts._

 _S'il avait su, peut-être qu'il aurait été moins curieux... et s'il avait été moins curieux, peut-être n'aurait il pas été enlevé par des extraterrestres... avec la complicité des autorités ! Si seulement il pouvait dire la vérité à tous ces abrutis qui croyaient aux reptiliens ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il était sur un autre monde, dans une autre galaxie, perdu dans une ville alien._

 _Et bien perdu. Le prédateur étant passé, il se remit en route, tentant désespérément de s'orienter._

 _Une femme pliait du linge un peu plus loin. Il se précipita vers elle.  
« Madame ! Madame ! »_

 _Elle lui répondit dans une langue incompréhensible, puis après avoir gesticulé en direction du soleil, rentra chez elle avec son linge, le laissant seul et pas plus avancé._

 _Quelles horreurs pouvaient bien hanter les nuits de ce monde étranger ? Lui, le fan des extraterrestres, était soudain bien moins désireux de le découvrir._

 _._

 _Finalement, grâce à un inopiné sauveur qui l'avait ramené jusqu'à sa porte, Boris était rentré dans la petite cahute qui était à présent la sienne, juste avant le milieu de la nuit._

 _Seul devant son ordinateur alimenté par le panneau solaire posé sur son toit, il contemplait depuis de longues minutes la page Internet lui indiquant l'absence de réseau. Selon l'horloge de l'ordinateur, il devait être quatorze heure en Suisse, sur Terre. Enfin, pas si la théorie de la relativité était correcte, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Avec un soupir, il referma l'écran et partit s'allonger. Les draps étaient les siens, mais pas le matelas. C'était à la fois familier et étrange. Comme toute sa vie depuis qu'il avait été arrêté alors qu'il tentait de s'infiltrer dans la base militaire une fois de trop. La moitié des complots qu'il avait passé sa vie à théoriser étaient à présent des composantes normales de son quotidien et de fait, soudain, il se retrouvait sans aucun but dans la vie._

 _D'un côté, il avait bien envie de continuer à enquêter, à lever des mystères et à informer les masses. Mais à quoi bon le faire à présent ? A quoi bon parler des aliens à des aliens ?_

 _Ici, un journaliste d'investigation à tendance paranoïaque n'avait aucune utilité._

 _La presse n'existait même pas ici. Quelle pitié ! Il y avait des vaisseaux spatiaux, mais pas de journaux._

 _Une idée saugrenue le traversa. Pourquoi ne pas créer son propre journal ? Peut-être avec moins de complots, mais tout autant d'aliens que ses précédentes publications ?_

L'Écho des Étoiles _?_ La Gazette de Pégase _?_ Le Galactic Times _? Tant de possibilités !  
Il se rembrunit un peu. Restait à trouver un moyen d'imprimer ledit journal._

 _Il se rembrunit encore plus. Et d'apprendre une langue compréhensible par son lectorat._

 _C'était pas demain la veille qu'il serait à nouveau journaliste. Mais c'était pas comme s'il avait un ticket retour pour la Terre, alors autant commencer par quelque chose... comme arrêter de se perdre à chaque fois qu'il sortait !_


	64. Chapitre 63

**Un 16 mai, il y a vingt-sept ans, dans un hôpital suisse, une femme extraordinaire souffrait depuis des heures déjà des affres de l'accouchement. Il y a vingt-sept ans, à dix heures près, je naissais.**

 **Vingt-sept ans. C'est l'âge que j'ai donné à Rosanna lorsqu'elle a traversé pour la première fois la Porte des étoiles. J'en avais alors trois de moins. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a presque trois ans et maintenant, douloureusement, j'arrive à la fin de ce long chapitre.**

 **Il me reste deux épilogues à écrire, et j'aurai enfin fini cette tâche dantesque et merveilleuse. Pendant trois ans, Rosanna, Markus, puis Milena, Tom, Delleb et tous les autres sont devenus mes amis. Des amis très proches. Ils m'ont appris tellement. Fait réfléchir sur tant de choses. Grâce à eux, j'ai mûri et tant accompli. Est-ce que je suis triste ? Bien sûr. Je n'arrive plus à écrire. Chacun de ces derniers chapitres est une souffrance à rédiger. Parce que c'est un peu comme abandonner de vieux compères.**

 **Est-ce que j'en ai pour autant fini avec eux ? Bien sûr que non. Leur saga est presque terminée, mais d'autres histoires attendent dans ma tête depuis parfois des années d'être racontées, d'autres sont encore à être inventées. Celles de filles de Delleb. Celle d'Aube et celle de Dame Azur, humaine de compagnie de Sa Sublime Majesté. Celle d'Alessa de Delleb de la ruche d'Ilinka, traqueuse dévouée et aficionado de café. Celles de la renaissance de la Tok'ra, et de la création du Corps des Explorateurs. Celles sur les mystères d'Aurora, la planète-université, et sur l'implication des Iräns dans ce processus.**

 **Mais surtout celles d'un enfant aux yeux emplis d'étoiles, et d'une reine immortelle au cœur humain accompagnée de ses deux commandants.**

* * *

Toute seule, Rosanna aurait pu continuer longtemps à se torturer sans trouver de réponse.

Elle qui avait toujours agi sur des coups de tête se retrouvait soudain incapable de se décider. Paralysée par le doute. Ce qui était ridicule. Parfaitement ridicule ! Elle n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les pires mésaventures tout en sachant qu'elle entraînait dans son sillage une myriade d'êtres, et la voilà paralysée par le regard d'or d'une enfant _wraith_.

Soudain, l'innocence, l'espoir et le destin de la galaxie avaient un visage. Ils étaient personnifiés par sa fille. Sa fille. Là était toute la différence. En deux petits mots. Sa fille. Pas une inconnue. Même pas une enfant ou la fille de quelqu'un, mais SA fille. Elle était incapable de se décider, parce que son choix entraînerait Ilinka dans une direction ou une autre, et elle ne pouvait se permettre de se tromper. Trop de gens comptaient sur elle et, surtout, elle ne se pardonnerait pas une erreur.

Markus était là. Éternel soutien, inébranlable. Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'elle décide, il la soutiendrait et la suivrait sans hésiter, mais il ne déciderait pas à sa place. Elle avait mille fois souhaité qu'il lui enlève ce poids des épaules, mais jamais ne l'avait demandé. Elle ne le lui demanderait pas. Elle n'était pas _wraith_ , mais Ilinka l'était, tout comme son père. Et un traqueur ne décide pas du destin d'une reine, fusse-t-elle sa fille. Il veillait sur l'enfant avec la fierté farouche d'un grand prédateur. Il l'aimait avec toute la sauvagerie dont était capable son cœur immortel. Mais il ne déciderait pas de son destin. L'avenir des reines du futur était et serait toujours forgé par les reines du présent. C'était à elle, Rosanna Gady, artiste ratée et professeur d'histoire de l'art, de décider.

Toute seule, elle aurait pu continuer longtemps à se torturer sans trouver de réponse, mais heureusement, Selk'ym était venu à sa rescousse.

L'hybride avait débarqué dans le jardin potager de Jin'shi un beau matin, son fils sur les talons et l'air tranquillement résolu qui lui allait si bien. Il avait littéralement largué Rorkalym sous la garde de Markus qui jouait avec Ilinka sur un tas d'herbes séchées, sifflé deux-trois avertissements à l'attention du traqueur, puis l'avait rejointe sur le carré de haricots de Filla qu'elle désherbait - histoire de se rendre utile pendant ses infructueuses ruminations.

« Bonjour, Rosanna Gady ! »

Se redressant, elle le salua d'un geste vague de la main, avant de le regarder d'un air curieux.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

L'hybride sourit doucement.

« A vrai dire, j'espérais plutôt que ce soit le contraire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai accepté le plan de Delleb. Milena a posé sa démission. Nous n'attendons plus que votre décision pour partir, Rosanna. »

« Milena doit encore quelques semaines à Atlantis. »

C'était une excuse vaseuse, mais elle n'en avait pas de meilleure.

« Une expédition de plusieurs années ne se prépare pas en quelques jours. Il faudra sûrement envoyer des missions de repérage, établir un camp, et mille autres choses. Ces semaines vont vite passer. Avez-vous une idée d'où nous pourrions aller ? »

Se redressant, Rosanna épousseta son pantalon, avant de faire signe au moine de la suivre dans une petite promenade improvisée.

Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas envie de dire tout haut le résultat de ses réflexions, de peur de lui donner trop de substance, trop de réalité.

« J'ai quelques vagues idées... »

« De vagues idées ? Puis-je vous demander lesquelles ? »

Haussant les épaules, elle poussa un soupir qui n'engageait à rien.

Après une hésitation et un nouveau haussement d'épaules, elle se lança.

« En fait, j'ai un gros problème. Enfin, plusieurs... Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas rester dans Pégase, c'est trop risqué. Donc, la Voie lactée. Delleb propose une planète déserte qu'on coloniserait. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, sauf qu'Ilinka ne va jamais apprendre à vivre en société toute seule sur un caillou. Donc, il faut qu'il y ait d'autre personnes avec elle. Delleb toujours suggère la « crème » des Ouman'shii. Mais j'ai vu comment les _wraiths_... je veux dire, l'immense majorité des _wraiths_ , se comportent avec Ilinka. (Agitant les bras, elle soupira, impuissante.) De la pire manière qui soit pour en faire quelqu'un d'équilibré et pas de pourri-gâté... Markus suggère la Terre... mais il ne se rend pas compte... »

Selk'ym lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Tout. Point par point. Pourquoi pas Pégase ? Pourquoi la Voie lactée ? Pourquoi pas une planète déserte ? Pourquoi pas la Terre ? Pourquoi pas un autre monde peuplé de la galaxie ? Pourquoi pas juste vous trois ? Pourquoi pas avec d'autres Ouman'shii ? Pourquoi serait-elle forcément pourrie-gâtée ? Pourquoi vous posez-vous autant de questions ? »

Elle le fixa, perplexe.

« Là, ce n'est pas moi qui pose les questions. »

L'hybride lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Non, Rosanna, je ne fais que vocaliser vos interrogations internes... »

Elle allait répliquer, mais s'abstint. Il avait raison, évidemment.

A la place, elle tenta une feinte.

« Et vous, Selk'ym, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oh ! Beaucoup de choses, mais là, il n'est pas question de moi mais de vous. »

« Et vous, que voulez-vous ? »

Selk'ym lui sourit, rayonnant de bonté et de compassion.

« Mme Gady, je sais ce que je désire, et ce que je vais faire. Maintenant, c'est de vous qu'il faut se soucier. »

Comme si lui poser la question allait soudainement lui donner la réponse !

« J'en sais rien, OK ?! »

L'hybride pencha la tête de côté, les yeux pétillant de curiosité.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous désirez pour l'avenir de votre fille ?»

« Si bien sûr... Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, et bien entourée. Qu'elle puisse apprendre tout ce qu'elle doit mais surtout tout ce qu'elle veut. Qu'elle soit libre et fière. (Se retournant, elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit jardin entouré d'un muret de pierre sèche et aux trois aliens qui y jouaient. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.) J'aimerais qu'elle soit toujours aussi heureuse et insouciante qu'en cet instant. »

Le moine, qui s'était aussi retourné, contempla la scène avec attendrissement.

« Vous savez que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? L'insouciance est le luxe des innocents... et aucun _wraith_ ne peut être innocent. »

Les paroles de l'hybride l'enflammèrent. Comment osait-il ?!  
Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. Si vivement qu'il fit un pas en arrière, sur ses gardes.

Voyant ça, l'artiste se força à se détendre.

« Non, Selk'ym. Vous avez tort. L'insouciance est le luxe de tous et personne n'est innocent. Du moins, personne ne l'est jamais bien longtemps. Chaque être qui vit et qui respire dans l'univers, devient un jour ou l'autre coupable de quelque chose. Vous qui avez passé des années à réfléchir là-dessus, dites-moi, quelle différence y a-t-il entre un Alzerin qui chasse un Laokass, moi qui pêche un poisson ou un _wraith_ qui chasse un humain ? L'Alzerin est-il innocent ? Le suis-je ? Et le _wraith_ ? »

Selk'ym la fixa longuement, un étrange rictus aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes plus sage qu'il y paraît, Rosanna. »

« On dit que c'est ce qui arrive avec la folie. »

Il pouffa.

« Sans doute, oui. Mais cela ne répond pas à vos questions. »

S'affaissant un peu, elle reprit sa route.

« Non. C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas de réponse. »

D'une main ferme et rendue calleuse par le dur labeur agricole, il l'arrêta, puis de l'autre, tapota doucement du doigt sur sa poitrine.

« La réponse, c'est ici qu'elle se trouve. Pas là. » répliqua-t-il, tapotant ensuite sa tempe. « Que vous dit votre cœur, Rosanna ? »

Fermant les yeux, elle prit le temps de se pencher sérieusement sur la question. Que lui disait son cœur ?

« Il me dit qu'il ne veut pas avoir à prendre de décision. Que c'est un choix trop lourd à faire toute seule. »

« Soit. » opina l'hybride. « Et qui d'autre devrait prendre cette décision ? »

Cette fois, elle n'eut pas à réfléchir.

« Markus. Ilinka est aussi sa fille. »

« Et il n'a émis aucun avis ? Aucune volonté ? »

Le ton de Selk'ym trahissait sa surprise.

« Si... bien sûr. »

« Et quel est son avis ? »

« Il pense qu'on devrait aller sur Terre. En Suisse - mon pays d'origine. Que comme ça, Ilinka pourra grandir en sécurité au milieu de vrais gens. »

« Ça me paraît une excellente idée. Pas à vous ? »

« Si... mais... Sur Terre, les extraterrestres n'existent officiellement pas. Elle devra porter jour et nuit un collier holographique... comme Markus a dû le faire. »

« Et s'en est-il plus mal porté ? »

« Non... mais c'est un adulte. Pas un enfant. Ilinka est toute petite. C'est trop de responsabilités pour elle. Et trop de risques... et Markus sait survivre seul dans l'Esprit. Il a dû apprendre. Il a failli en mourir... Ilinka n'y survivrait pas ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué, auquel il répondit d'un air doux.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison. Mais Ilinka ne sera pas seule. Je ne suis pas télépathe... ou si peu. Mais elle aura son père, et mon fils, et Zen'kan, et sans doute Tom, et d'autres, que sais-je. Ilinka ne sera jamais seule. Sauf si c'est ce que vous désirez, bien sûr. »

« Non ! »

« Voilà. »

Il lui sourit largement.

« Mais on n'a que cinq colliers holographiques. » objecta-t-elle.  
Comptant sur ses doigts, Selk'ym se mit à faire l'inventaire.

« Un pour elle, un pour son père, un pour Rorkalym, un pour moi et... un pour... Ah ! Je comprends votre problème. Qui n'en est plus un... Tom a convaincu Milena qu'il fallait qu'il reste là, pendant qu'elle nous accompagnait avec Zen'kan. »  
« Nous ?! »

« Bien sûr. Rorkalym et moi vous accompagnerons vous et votre fille, où que vous alliez. »

« Mais d'où ? » lâcha-t-elle.

« C'est dans le plan de Delleb. Il me semblait qu'il vous avait été exposé. »

« Oui... mais vous avez accepté ?! »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis un hybride. Aux yeux de tous, je ne serai jamais rien de plus. Si je peux offrir à mon fils l'opportunité d'être autre chose que « la larve de l'hybride », alors je le ferai. Il a l'opportunité de devenir le commandant de la future reine des Ouman'shii. Quel père serais-je pour lui refuser cette chance extraordinaire ? »

Baissant le nez, Rosanna se sentit soudain un peu penaude. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter pour sa progéniture, fût-elle adoptée. Chacun essayait d'obtenir le meilleur pour ses enfants.

« Mais si on va sur Terre et que Milena vient avec Zen, alors Drysse... »

« ...Ne pourra pas m'accompagner. J'en suis conscient. Nous en avons déjà discuté. »

Levant la tête, l'artiste le fixa, hésitante.

« Et ? »

« Et si je ne pars pas avec vous, si je ne fais pas tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour offrir le meilleur avenir possible à mon fils, que les Ancêtres me protègent de sa colère. »

Selk'ym fit une grimace triste.

« Drysse a tout perdu. Tout. Sa famille, les enfants qu'elle avait avant d'être capturée, et ceux qu'elle aurait dû avoir ensuite. C'est une mère sans enfant. Une mère qui a tout donné pour tenter de protéger ses petits et a échoué. Je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre ce qui lui a été arraché, mais... je peux tout faire pour être un parent aussi extraordinaire qu'elle... (Il eut un étrange sourire désespéré.) Pour être digne de son amitié. »

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Selk'ym, espèce de crétin! Drysse se fout de la dignité. Elle se fout de tout ça. Complètement ! Et vous deux êtes autant « simples amis » que Markus et moi ! Arrêtez de jouer à ce petit jeu stupide et regardez les choses en face ! »

L'hybride ne se départit pas de son sourire triste.

« C'est parce que je l'aime que je lui souhaite de redevenir humaine. C'est parce que je l'aime que je donnerais tout pour qu'elle retrouve ce qui lui a été pris. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »

« Non, vous avez sans doute raison. Mais les faits sont les faits. Elle ne redeviendra jamais complètement humaine. Silmalyn a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle sera à tout jamais comme vous. Hybride ! Vous voulez lui rendre sa famille ? Alors laissez-la avoir sa famille ! Vous ! »

Il avait à présent l'air si torturé que Rosanna s'en voulut d'avoir parlé.

« Je ne peux pas. Si je fais ça, c'est l'avenir de mon fils que je détruis. Je ne peux pas... et on en a déjà parlé. Rorkalym passe d'abord. Elle m'attendra. Si elle le désire. »

L'artiste soupira.

« Bien sûr qu'elle vous attendra. »

Il acquiesça, visiblement soulagé.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé, Rosanna Gady ? »

Carrant les épaules, elle fixa les trois petites silhouettes dans le potager.

« De toute manière, si ça ne va pas, on pourra toujours changer de planète. Ilinka n'est pas que ma fille. On va sur Terre. »

« Sur Terre. Puis-je transmettre cette nouvelle à Milena ? »

« Oui. Je vais aller l'annoncer à Delleb. »

L'hybride s'inclina.

« C'est un plaisir de savoir que je vais vivre cette nouvelle expérience à vos côtés. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, touchée par la grâce sincère de l'alien.

« Plaisir partagé, Selk'ym. Vous êtes un véritable rayon de paix intérieure et de sagesse dans toute cette folie. »

Déjà, Markus, ombre toujours présente dans son esprit, les deux petits _wraiths_ perchés sur ses épaules, les rejoignait. Il serait à ses côtés, comme il l'avait été dès le premier jour, pour aller parler à Delleb et pour chacun des instants qui suivraient. Ils étaient ensemble. Ensemble, ils étaient une famille. Unis par l'Esprit et les sentiments. Au-delà de toutes les étoiles et par-delà tous les destins.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour les épilogues!**

* * *

Tout au long d' _Au-delà des étoiles_ et de _Par-delà le destin_ , j'ai égrainé des prophéties. Certaines ont déjà été dévoilées... les autres le seront, un jour.

Les voici toutes condensées :

Elle observa les douze aquarelles qu'elle avait faites dans un état de semi-transe sur la planète temple.

-Un monument funéraire grandiose, couvert de mousse et rongé par les ans, mais toujours honoré. -Un étrange serpent aux yeux rouges s'enroulant lascivement autour d'un ectoparasite.

-Un gigantesque dragon gardant amoureusement son trésor, composé d'innombrables mondes.

-Un portrait, saisissant de réalisme, d'une hybride aux long cheveux sombres et au doux sourire.

-Deux hommes et une femme en habit d'Anciens.

-Sur un damier piqueté d'étoiles, des pièces d'échecs se faisant face. Des pièces de jade et des pièces d'ivoire. Des blancs ne restent pas grand-chose, et au centre du plateau, les deux reines s'affrontent, chacune prête à prendre l'autre. La prochaine à jouer gagnera.

-Petit conte athosien :

« Il parle de combattantes valeureuses, qui contre l'avis de tous partent pour une quête impossible, affrontant monstres et abominations, triomphant de toutes les épreuves par leurs épées acérées ou par leur esprit sage, jusqu'à finalement atteindre le but ultime : un joyau unique, artefact puissant contenant toute la sagesse du monde. Les combattantes, dont le cœur est pur, choisissent de partager ce joyau avec tous, amis comme ennemis, ouvrant une ère de paix et de prospérité qui durera mille millénaires » expliqua la vieille femme, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

\- « Cette prophétie-là parle d'une reine d'émeraude, immortelle et indestructible, dans la poitrine de qui bat un cœur humain. La souveraine est déchirée entre sa nature marmoréenne et les battements chauds de son cœur. Par son choix, l'avenir tout entier sera transformé. Voilà l'autre prophétie des Ancêtres. »

-« Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin, par la volonté, vers l'avenir. »

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos interprétations.**


	65. Epilogue

Très doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils qui dormait contre elle, Milena se redressa, écartant à peine les draps pour s'en extraire. L'aube n'était pas encore levée. Serrant les bras contre son torse pour se prémunir d'une fraîcheur qui n'existait que dans son cœur, elle rejoignit la cuisine de la ferme, manquant dans l'obscurité de se prendre les pieds dans le pas de porte. Étouffant un juron, elle alluma la machine à café, qui se mit à cracher du liquide noir.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle dormait avec Zen'kan, serrant l'enfant chaque nuit dans ses bras. C'était irrationnel, mais elle ne pouvait s'enlever la crainte de le perdre. Même si elle en connaissait parfaitement les raisons : après tout, elle avait déjà perdu son autre fils.

Avec une grimace, elle se força à penser à autre chose. Elle détailla le mur au crépi usé.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment Rosanna avait fait, mais l'artiste avait convaincu les propriétaires de la ferme la plus proche de la sienne de la vendre pour une bouchée de pain. Ferme qui se trouvait tout de même à trois cents bons mètres de la bâtisse de son amie.

C'était étrange. Le corps de ferme n'était pas très différent de celui qu'elle avait habité pendant des années à Estain. Mais les pas de portes étaient plus hauts, et il y avait de l'électricité partout. Et malgré tout ce que son regard pouvait s'égarer sur le hangar de tôle voisin, jamais aucune Irän n'en sortait. Soupirant, elle récupéra sa tasse fumante. Lorsqu'elle revint à la fenêtre, une lueur chaude brillait à l'étage supérieur. Selk'ym aussi était déjà réveillé. Haussant les épaules, elle mit une seconde tasse dans la machine à café. Il en aurait sûrement besoin. Si elle, une Terrienne, peinait tant à se réhabituer aux rythmes de sa planète natale, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ce devait être pour lui.

Il lui ouvrit tout de suite, même pas étonné, et comme à chaque fois, Milena resta une seconde interdite devant l'homme chauve à la solide carrure et au teint vaguement cuivré qui lui faisait face, ses traits dépourvus de la moindre marque alien, puis lui tendit la seconde tasse et entra à sa suite dans le logement qu'il occupait avec son fils, juste au-dessus du sien.

.

 _Un instant, il s'arrêta, dans les ombres de l'appentis. La ferme voisine était déjà illuminée. Comme presque tous les jours à cette heure. Seules les larves semblaient s'être adaptées sans peine à leur nouvelle vie. Pour tous les autres, l'ajustement à leur nouvelle réalité ne se faisait pas sans peine._

 _Avec un grondement amusé, il ouvrit la porte arrière aussi silencieusement que possible._

 _Grâce à une lettre du brigadier Schmidt, il avait pu reprendre son travail humain de garde-chasse la semaine même de leur retour. Travail qui ne commencerait que dans un peu plus de trois heures. Retirant ses bottes pour ne pas salir le sol, et son manteau qu'il abandonna sur la rambarde de l'escalier, Markus grimpa les vieilles marches branlantes, évitant sans même y penser celles qui grinceraient. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il fut accueilli par le regard d'or de sa fille, roulée en boule dans le nid de duvets et d'oreillers qu'il confectionnait soigneusement pour elle chaque soir sur le petit matelas posé à même le sol dans un coin de leur chambre._

 _Ilinka avait une chambre à elle. Mais elle était encore en travaux. Rosanna était en train d'y peindre une magnifique fresque. Des yeux non avertis n'y auraient vu qu'un océan sous un ciel de nuit, mais il savait ce qui en était. Parce qu'il reconnaissait le vitrail légèrement fêlé qu'elle avait peint en haut à droite, la marque sombre sur le montant de métal de la fenêtre en trompe-l'œil, et qu'aucune des étoiles scintillant dans le ciel peint n'était placée là par hasard._

 _Sa fille s'endormirait bientôt sous les sublimes étoiles de Lanthia. Mais bientôt. Quand la chambre serait prête, et qu'Ilinka serait complètement adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Ou plutôt, qu'il en serait enfin convaincu, comme Rosanna le notait souvent en riant._

 _Avec un grondement à peine audible, il vint appuyer son front contre celui de la petite reine, enlaçant son esprit de pensées rassurantes et douces, puis alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou, se redressa et, attentif à ses mouvements, vint s'installer à côté de sa compagne, sa fille toujours accrochée à lui._

 _« Mmmhhh, t'as encore découché, toi... »_

 _A moitié endormie, son humaine déposa un vague baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _« Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Ilinka, griffes ! Griffes ! »_

 _En un instant, elle était parfaitement réveillée, les cheveux emmêlés dans la petite main de sa fille._

 _Soutenant la larve, il laissa le temps à sa compagne de se dépêtrer._

 _« Bonjour, ma lumineuse humaine. »_

 _Avec un soupir et un regard assassin à la fenêtre obscure, elle se laissa retomber sur le dos._

 _« Pfff, c'est quelle heure ? »_

 _« Trop tôt. Rendors-toi. » proposa-t-il d'une voix apaisante, installant Ilinka à côté._

 _« Alors pourquoi tu m'as réveillée ? »_

 _Le ton de son humaine avait beau être grincheux, cela ne l'empêcha en rien de s'installer contre son torse, la tête appuyée sur son bras._

 _Ramassant d'une griffe dans le col sa fille pour la caser contre le ventre de sa mère, il s'allongea, trop heureux de serrer les deux femelles de sa vie contre lui._

 _Peu importe qui en soit remercié : lui, le traqueur renégat, allait être béni de ce quotidien pour les décennies à venir._

 _« Merci. »_

 _« Hein ? »_

 _Rosanna dormait déjà presque aussi profondément qu'Ilinka._

 _« Non, rien. »_

 _Avec un sourire féroce, il les serra doucement contre lui. Une sombre page de sa vie venait de se tourner définitivement, il en avait la conviction._

 _._

Rosanna, perplexe, tenta de se concentrer sur la déclaration de confidentialité de huitante-quatre pages que lui avait tendu la secrétaire du Conseil fédéral.

Le document, rempli d'obscurs termes légaux rédigés en trois langues, semblait à peu de chose près lui promettre la mort dans d'atroces souffrances si elle disait le moindre mot à propos de projets dont elle ne saurait rien si elle ne signait pas.

Rosanna soupira, se demandant si elle, une simple artiste suisse dont la vie n'avait plus rien de simple, pourrait un jour redevenir enseignante d'histoire de l'art à temps partiel, et pourrait ne plus avoir à faire avec quoi que ce soit de top secret, américain ou pas.

Elle n'avait pas plus de succès avec ses tableaux qu'avant, et un job d'enseignante lui permettrait de payer les factures sans trop s'éloigner de sa passion pour l'art et sans risquer sa vie, et pourtant, elle était là, dans la chambre en chantier d'Ilinka, assise devant la table à tréteaux supportant pots et pinceaux, à lire une liasse de documents d'une épaisseur beaucoup trop familière.

La femme, en tailleur strict, attendait qu'elle ait fini sa lecture en observant poliment autour d'elle.

« Mme Gady ? C'est vous qui avez peint tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant les fresques ornant les murs.

Sans lever le nez, elle avait acquiescé.

La femme lui avait alors demandé où elle avait vu les motifs reproduits sur les murs.

Rosanna avait répliqué, un brin agacée, que c'était secret défense.

La question suivante avait achevé de désarçonner la femme: « D'ailleurs, vous l'avez aussi signé, celui-là ?»

Outrée, la femme avait répliqué que oui, bien sûr ! Elle avait poursuivi, lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose, mais que si elle signait, elle pourrait alors lui proposer l'emploi le plus extraordinaire de sa vie, et très bien rémunéré en plus. Elle continua sur le rêve de chaque humain de laisser son empreinte dans l'histoire, de la possibilité de changer la face du monde, de l'univers même !

Rosanna l'avait laissée parler. Un jour, elle avait été une artiste en mal de reconnaissance sur qui ces arguments avaient eu prise. Aujourd'hui, après avoir changé la face du monde, de l'univers même, elle n'y était plus si sensible.

A présent, elle était comme des milliards de ses semblables, juste une mère essayant de faire du mieux possible pour son enfant. A présent, c'était la paie et les privilèges certains que lui apporterait ce travail qui l'intéressaient.

Sept ans plus tôt, elle avait signé un document similaire parce que rien ne la retenait et que personne ne l'attendait - ou du moins le croyait-elle. A présent, elle signait parce qu'elle avait une famille et un enfant qui avaient besoin d'elle.

D'un geste assuré, elle parapha les documents.

Quels que soient les secrets qu'ils dissimulaient, aucun ne pouvait être plus effrayant ou plus merveilleux que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà connu.

* * *

 _ **Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusque ici ! En lisant "Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin" dans son entier, vous avez lu 972'855 mots, soit 2,01 fois la trilogie du "Seigneur des anneaux"! Et c'est sans compter les "Rumeurs stellaires", "Eros Pegasus", etc.**_

 _ **C'est un exploit que j'aie écrit tout ça, et que vous l'ayez lu!**_

 _ **J'ai commencé à publier ADE le 10 juin 2016. Il m'as fallut trois années d'inspiration et de pannes d'inspiration pour en arriver là. Et Certains m'ont accompagné fidèlement pendant ces trois années.**_

 ** _Merci ! Merci du fond du coeur ! Pour les commentaires, les messages privés et tout le reste. Merci !_**

 _ **Merci d'avoir accepté de partager avec moi ce qui devait juste être une petite histoire courte.**_

* * *

 **J'ai enfin douloureusement terminé "Au-delà des étoiles", mais je n'ai pas fini de raconter les histoires de ses personnages. J'ai encore tant à dire. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai d'abord deux autres fictions à terminer ("Espèce soçiale" -qui se passe dans le même univers-, et "Oxymore" une fanfic Overwatch). Ilinka, Rosanna, Markus et les autres réapparaîtront, dans deux fics longues ("Vers l'avenir" et "Par la volonté") et dans les "Rumeurs stellaires" et "Eros Pegasus", que je vais continuer d'enrichir au gré de mon inspiration.**

 **Pour ne pas manquer la suite, abonnez-vous à mon profil pour avoir mes mises à jour.**

 **A bientôt j'espère, et encore merci pour tout.**


End file.
